100 Themes Revival
by pagestravel
Summary: 100 Themes: a series of one-shots themed by a 100 Themes challenge list. One-shots are stemmed from my main story 'Lost'. Highly recommended you read that before these.
1. 077: Freedom

A/N: Hey everyone! As promised, I've revived 100 Themes. New list (though it has quite a few familiar topics), new content. Taking character recommendations but will release the Themes only if that character has been introduced in the main story. Which brings me to...

To those who don't know: This 100 Themes is not for a formal challenge. I've taken prompts from a challenge and will be writing 100 oneshots as stand-alone additions to the main story 'Lost'. Lost is a re-post of a story I took down a couple of years ago with new edits, rewrites, and even some new content. If you read 100 Themes on their own, you will feel very confused. Highly recommended you follow the main story to 'get' these.

If you are a past reader coming back to the world of Lina, welcome back!

If you are a new reader experiencing Lina and friends for the first time, welcome to the chaos!

Originally I was going to go in order but then decided that's lame and will be posting at random with the topic's number before it as a reference point.

 **NOTE: I'm not John Flanagan. Or John Green. Or John R. Erickson.**

Halt/Lina requested by Saberin

077: Freedom

Halt grinned as he came upon his mysterious niece's camp. She moved every few days, making finding her difficult. He enjoyed the challenge, though. It kept his skills sharp. The coals in her fire were still warm. Halt poked at them until fresh flames took hold and put another of her logs on. He emptied his canteen of water into the coffee pot he brought and set it to boil. He glanced back at the tent. Inside his niece quietly stirred. Obviously she knew he was there. She always seemed to know. The sense Halt had thought was trained into him upon leaving Hibernia must be hereditary.

The flap opened just moments later. For once her dark hair hung loose over her shoulders. She settled across from him leaning against a tree.

"Doesn't your wife miss you?"

"She's having dinner with the lord and lady of the castle."

"You don't join her?"

Halt shrugged. "It's a formal dinner. I only permit one of those a year and since I went to two last year I'm clear until the Harvest Festival."

Lina raised an eyebrow. "Harvest Festival?"

Halt nodded. "Remember Samhain in Hibernia?"

Slowly Lina nodded.

"We have Harvest Festival here."

Halt poured himself a cup of coffee.

"You know, Pauline worries about you being here alone."

Lina crossed her arms as she relaxed back against the trunk. "As soon as this is settled I'll move on."

Halt studied her closely. "Why did you want to warn us, Lina?"

Lina shrugged. "I question that myself."

"All you want is citizenship. You could have just crossed the border and made up a history."

"I know."

"You could have gone to the capitol and found our Commandant yourself."

"I know."

"Then why come to me?"

She shook her head. "I don't know."

Now it was Halt's turn to cross his arms. "If you didn't look so much like my sister I'd think you were lying, you know."

Lina stared back at him. "I saw you when you came to Clonmel. You had friends with you. You wore that same cloak you've got now. There was a young man I thought could be your son."

"You said you faked your death like I did. Did you know mine was fake before you saw me?"

Lina nodded.

"How?"

"My mother told me."

"How did your mother know?"

Lina shrugged. "She knew a lot of things. I never had the opportunity to question why."

Halt took another sip of his coffee. "When I saw Ferris he didn't mention you. Did he know about you?"

"He wanted a boy. I was worthless to him. He probably forgot I existed."

Halt noticed her break in eye contact. Instead she stared down at the fire. "Lina, it doesn't help to dwell on the past. Ferris lost a daughter he could have been proud of. That's his fault."

Lina's attention snapped back up. "You think I wanted to grow up at Dun Kilty?"

"If one thing about you is clear, it's that you don't want to be queen any more than I wanted to be king."

Lina's lips twitched into a slight smile. Halt couldn't help his own grin.

"Where did you grow up?" he asked.

"Just outside of Roscrea."

"Roscrea? That's in Galwegh, not Clonmel."

"I told you the Outsiders were being sized up by the Warriors when your lot intervened. Galwegh was the first kingdom they took over for a reason."

Halt finished his coffee and reached to pour himself another cup. "What exactly inspired you to leave your home? You were brought up with those people. What made you betray them?"

Lina stared down at her feet, running her fingers through her loose hair as she swallowed hard. "There's nothing for me there. I don't do well playing by their rules."

"But why betray them? Why come to those they marked as enemies?"

Lina met his eyes. For the first time since seeing her on the verge of starvation he saw vulnerability in her. "The Sunrise Warriors wanted to unite Hibernia. They had good intentions it's just…they were avidly against anyone with different ideas from them. They saw you Rangers aiding Skandians and felt threatened by that."

"Why?"

"They were turning into their own kingdom…they were doing whatever it took to meet an end goal with no regards to anything else. It was madness."

Halt nodded understandingly. "You still haven't answered my question. Why did you come to help us?"

Lina looked back up to him. "Because of you."

Halt raised an eyebrow. "Don't go pinning your betrayal on me now."

Lina smirked. She looked back down at the ground. "Leaving your home behind is hard."

"I remember."

"I thought knowing at least one person who'd done it before would help."

Halt nodded. "I'm glad you came, Lina. When this is over I'll do what I can to help you start a new life here. Pauline has already started talking about using you with the Couriers."

Lina smirked. "Me? A courier?"

"You have the skills."

"Just not the interest."

Halt laughed "We'll figure it out."

Lina grinned slightly. Once again, Halt saw himself in the girl. What little he gathered of her history made it hard to believe she could be so likeable, particularly by him. Though she struggled to pinpoint her reasoning for helping the Rangers he'd figured it out. She had an inborn desire to protect the innocent and exploit the wicked. He could relate to that characteristic on a number of levels.

"What are your plans for the day, Lina?"

His niece simply shrugged. "Gather more food. Work on my Araluen accent."

"How productive of you."


	2. 095: Loneliness

A/N: RAPID CHAPTER 1

Olorien: Glad to welcome you to the chaos! Loved reading your reviews and so glad I was able to find a pocket of wifi and couple hours of free time :) Can't have such an awesome reviewer waiting too long!

HP-LotR-SW-HG: I'll have you know I just typed your name correctly without having to look back once! Though I saved the old stories I did not save the old 100 Themes...I'm using an almost identical list and many of the oneshot plots (like the one you are about to read) will be repeated...but I've written them all recently. Hope you enjoy!

The Gold Patronous: Hope this was soon enough! I'm depending on wifi pockets the next several days.

Alex the Rogue: Halt + cute...still not 2 words I'm comfortable seeing in the same sentence...but that's partially due to my niece calling Hello Kitty 'Cute Kitty'...so I associate 'cute' with Hello Kitty...

alice1529: Maybe. Just maybe.

Saberin: hehe...odd you leave that review and then this oneshot comes...

 **NOTE: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Finley/Lina as requested by Alex the Rogue

 **095: Loneliness**

Thirteen year old Lina slouched on a chaise in front of the fire of her mother's apartment cupping her hands around a cup of cider. She could hear music and laughing from the courtyard outside. Samhain was in full swing. Her mask decorated with purple and blue feathers lay abandoned on the table by the door. Beef stew in a pot on a warm brick near the fire had simmered to nothing and her heeled velvet-lined slippers sat rested on the floor in front of the chaise. Even with the fire, autumn air came in through the open window and kept the room crisp. Lina hugged a silk shawl over her shoulders. She'd already spent an hour trying to figure out why cold silk was favored by the rich when warm wool was readily available even to those who were poor.

Near the stew, apples lay sliced and quartered waiting to be sprinkled with cinnamon and baked. A bowl filled with roasted chestnuts set near the chaise within reach though Lina hadn't touched them. Instead she stared at the fire. She watched as the flames danced on the logs, lost in time. She barely noticed that her cider had gone cold, or that the logs were almost ash. She didn't notice how high the moon was in the sky outside her window, much less acknowledge the fact she'd be the only young able-bodied girl in the entire city without blistered feet by now. She didn't notice the apples turning brown, the beef going dry, or even feel the bones of her structured corset embedded into her skin.

All Lina could think about was her mother. After over seven hours of patience, Lina rose her cider high. She threw her cup boldly to the floor. The clay shattered into dozens of pieces around the hearth. Cider splashed towards the flames and extinguished a portion of her fire. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she fought her emotions.

Without warning the door opened. Lina sat up, quickly wiping her eyes with her thumb as she reached for her curved knife. Finley had finally arrived. Her mother's blue gown was almost identical to her own. Lina had requested they match. It was one promise Finley made good on this night.

Finley put her cloak on a peg and removed her boots before noticing Lina, now standing barefoot amongst the clay shards.

"What happened to the cup?" Finley asked.

Lina blinked several times before looking down. "Um…I dropped it."

"Well, clean it up."

Lina rushed to collect her mother's broom and dustpan from the corner. Finley took a chestnut from the bowl and collapsed onto the chaise. Just a glance at her feet gave the older woman away. She'd been out dancing.

"Did you have friends over for Samhain?" Finley asked as she eyed the stew and apples. "You know how I feel about people in my home."

Lina shook her head. "You promised…" Lina cut herself off. Pinning blame on Finley never went over well. "I thought we'd decided to celebrate Samhain together."

"When did we decide that?"

Lina shrugged.

"Did you want me to be here?"

Sheepishly Lina nodded. "It's just…this is my first Samhain in three years. I wanted to spend it with you, but…" _You had more important plans_ Lina thought silently.

Finley cracked another chestnut. "I thought you'd want to spend it with your friends. I know you missed them while you were away."

Lina nodded, looking longingly back out the window. The festivities would be winding down by now and the younger generation would be retiring back to dormitories. Some would catch a few hours of sleep before training began while others would stay up giggling or reminiscing…maybe kissing if they were lucky enough to have a significant other or drinking if alcohol could be acquired. She should have gone. She should have never tried to do something special with Finley. The special night had been wasted.

"Do you plan on staying long, Nerilina?" Finley asked. "I need to get some sleep."

"No," Lina replied, tossing the shards of clay into a waste bin. "I just…I wanted to tell you goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Lina slipped on her shoes and quietly left the apartment. She walked with her spine straight and chin parallel to the ground. Once again she slipped into the persona of a princess as she crumbled on the inside. She became vaguely aware of a figure shadowing her but paid him no mind. She could guess who it was.

"Finley stood you up again," his voice whispered as he fell in step beside her.

"How long have you been waiting for me?"

"Long enough."

They turned away from the officer apartments towards student dorms. Lina's wasn't far. The Leaders had decided it best she be as convenient to their offices as possible.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked as they rounded the corner. Lina shook her head. He lay his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"Your mother may not notice you, Lina, but I do. I'm glad you're back from your mission."

Lina shrugged his head away. "I'm not sure I'm glad you brought me back from my mission."

He opened his mouth but shut it as he realized nothing he could say would make this better. He opened her dorm door for her instead. Lina stepped inside. She kicked the door shut behind her so she wouldn't have to face him and immediately began tugging at the laces of her corset to get it off. She immediately took a deep breath as the gown fell to the floor. Lina pulled on the uniform tunic she slept in and collapsed onto her bed. Her roommate's bed was empty, meaning Talia had found another place to party the night away. Lina rolled over to face the wall. She had the highest rank of all the students and yet she had nothing to show for it. With bitterness eating at her she cried herself to sleep.


	3. 060: Midnight

A/N: RAPID CHAPTER 2

A bit short, but hope you still enjoy. The new readers' first real peak at Liam :)

 **NOTE: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **060: Midnight**

Lina sprinted the length of the hallway's shadows and darted into the hedge garden. She kept the hood of her fitted coat up as she ran. A new moon gave her enough cover to move quickly without being seen. She need only outlast the guards behind her to dodge punishment for being out after curfew on her fifteenth birthday.

She cut and dove through a gap in the hedges, rolling back to her feet and taking off in another direction. She kept her breathing even as to not draw unwanted attention from the guards. She could hear them still running away as she covered more distance. She cut across the path and slipped back into the building. She slowed to a brisk walk, moving quickly towards her dorm room.

Lina glanced back over her shoulder. She smirked as the torches of guards wove through paths in the garden away from her. She turned and wiped sweat from her brow.

"They think they're searching for a Skandian savage, you know."

In one motion Lina turned on her heel and drew out her knife offensively. Liam held up his hands.

"Peace, Princess," he told her. "I'm not here to call you out."

Lina let out a sigh of relief as she sheathed her knife. "You're a guard."

"That I am."

"So what are you here for?"

He took her hand in his and led her behind the pillars to a secluded alcove just big enough for a cushioned bench. They sat together. Lina stretched out her legs so her crossed feet rested in his lap. He propped his on the empty space of bench beside her petite frame.

"I overheard the Leaders today. You should have new orders first thing in the morning."

Lina lit up with anticipation. "What will they say?"

Liam broke into a grin. "Your training has been deemed complete. You'll join ranks as a scout."

Lina tried not to let her voice waver. "A…scout?"

Liam nodded. "Yes, a scout. I know you wanted to ride with the cavalry but…Lina the scouts may not see as much action but it's the closest you'll get to field work being a princess. Naomi pushed for it. If Ghazi and Sardar had their way you'd be confined to a tower here at the Academy and paraded around like other princesses."

Lina sighed. Naomi must have made pretty convincing arguments to change the minds of Ghazi and Sardar. "There are better places for me to serve."

"As what?" he asked. "Cavalry? You aren't big enough. Infantry? You aren't strong enough. Charmer?"

Liam knew better than to continue with 'you aren't pretty enough'. Instead he stroked his thumb behind her left ear where a faint scar lined the curve of her skull.

"You've got too many of these."

"I suppose scout will do."

He nodded. "I requested to be moved to the scouts as well."

"What? Why?"

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.

"That's why."

Lina's heart raced. Being close to anyone, especially boys, was forbidden at the Academy. Nobody said the rule out loud but everyone knew it. The dangers they faced were too great…their life expectancies too short to allow for emotions like love.

"We're getting too close," Lina whispered. Liam sat back.

"You're right."


	4. 044: Young

A/N: RAPID CHAPTER 3

And...young Halt!

 **NOTE: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **044: Young**

Halt fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt nervously. His parents sat on their thrones surveying each of their children as the Samhain Ball reached its peak. Ferris, his twin, had clearly knocked back one too many ales. Their parents permitted the teens watered down wine on special occasions but somehow Ferris had managed to get his hands on the stronger stuff. Historically, the noble girls would only tolerate him if he was tipsy. A few drinks made him substantially more likeable and now just before midnight he had a half dozen ladies surrounding him with laughter. One day Ferris would realize such attention wasn't desired attention and change his ways, but that day had not yet come.

As for Caitlyn, this was her first Samhain Ball. She'd practiced her dancing with anyone who would partner her from royal guards to kitchen boys. The practice paid off. His giddy young sister twirled around the ballroom floor song after song, her custom skirts swishing the ground. Halt had thought she'd be in bed by now. It wasn't in her nature to stay up so late, but adrenaline had kicked in and she showed no signs of wearing down.

Halt felt fingertips brush his arm. He jerked away instinctively before realizing the fingers belonged to no other than the lovely Miss Finley O'Wallic.

"Almost midnight and you haven't turned tails. This must be a record," she playfully jabbed at him. Halt couldn't help smiling when Finley was around.

"I wanted to make sure Caitlyn had a good time. It's her first time ball, afterall."

Finley nodded, looking back to the dancefloor. The musicians slowed their pace to gentle waltz. Caitlyn curtsied to her former partner, dismissing him, and promptly went to collect her next partner. She made a beeline to General Boyd, a gruff older man close to retirement. Caitlyn's winning smile and sweet curtsy couldn't' be refused. General Boyd gave his wife the slightest of grins before standing to appease their young princess.

"My father has a soft spot for your sister," Finley whispered as Caitlyn ushered General Boyd into the waltz. "He's never given into what I want so quickly before."

"Well, Caitlyn has rank on him," Halt somehow managed to say with a straight face. "That and her requests can hardly compare to yours. All she wants is a dance. You ask for weapons."

Finley grinned. "Weapons are more useful than dances."

Halt reached up to run his hand through his dark hair but the leather headband marking him royal got in the way. He grumbled as Finley giggled and reached to straighten it back.

"There," she told him.

Halt glanced to his parents. "Mother will pitch a fit if I don't dance with someone soon."

Finley looked back to the queen briefly. "Ferris isn't dancing."

"No, but he's entertaining the ladies. I'm just standing here talking to you."

"Well, that's easy enough to fix."

As smoothly as Caitlyn had brought General Boyd to the dancefloor, Finley led Halt. She led with delayed steps, giving him time to follow her lead while making it look like he made the decisions. Finley always had been his only hope when it came to dancing. They sparred together enough he knew how she moved. The hand she rested on his upper arm discreetly guided his movements as they spun around the circle.

"One day you'll need to do this with someone other than me," Finley whispered as they turned.

"Why?"

"It will please your mother."

Halt shrugged. "Well, so long as it pleases my mother."

He feigned leaving her on the dancefloor. Finley tugged his arm so he turned back to her and continued the waltz. "Not now," she laughed. "Right now she's in too much shock that you haven't ducked out yet."

Halt smiled. "Maybe I'll duck out after this dance."

"And leave Caitlyn on her own?"

"You'd watch out for her."

Finley only smiled as reply. The music kept on. Halt went around twice more with Finley before breaking away back to his secluded corner. Finley herself sipped a glass of water and went back to dancing. Caitlyn curtsied to Finley's father politely and, for the first time since dinner, left the dancefloor. She joined Halt in his corner dabbing at sweat with a cloth napkin.

"I knew this would be fun," Caitlyn laughed as she hugged her brother. "Thank you for talking Dad and Mum into letting me come this year."

Halt smiled at his sister. "You're welcome. You're better out there than me."

Caitlyn took his hands and pulled him back towards the center of action. "Will you dance with me? Just once?"

Halt planted his feet and shook his head. "You know I'm not good at dancing."

Caitlyn stuck out her lip. "You danced with Finley."

Halt sighed. It was a wonder Caitlyn remained so sweet and kind when she knew just how to pull at the heartstrings of those around her. He submitted to one dance. Just four counts in he stepped on her toes. Caitlyn didn't even react. Instead she took the lead (though not as gracefully as Finley) and together they rotated around the floor with broken rhythm. The worse Halt became the more Caitlyn giggled. At the end of the one song (as promised) she curtsied and hugged him.

"Thanks, Halt."

Halt nodded and all but sprinted back to his corner. He watched as his baby sister cut around to Ferris. The ladies surrounding their brother parted for the princess though clearly they wanted to ignore her. Caitlyn took Ferris's hand and tried to pull him away from his ale but Ferris refused. He pushed her away, taking the hand of one of the ladies and taking her to a table and sitting down. The other ladies followed and filed into the empty chairs. Caitlyn stood against the wall staring at them, clearly hurt by the rejection.

Before Halt could blink, Finley was there. She smiled at the young princess, curtsied, then took Caitlyn's hand and led her to the dancefloor. Caitlyn wiped her eyes of unshed tears and forced back her grin as Finley positioned her hands. The two girls engaged in a foxtrot made more difficult by the fact both wore enormous skirts. In no time Caitlyn was back to laughing. Satisfied, Halt turned to escape to his room. He'd need a good night's rest if he were to endure his mother's wrath at breakfast. She'd told him to dance with no less than two girls before going to bed. Though he'd technically met her requirements, he was sure he'd get grief for the two being his childhood friend and sister.


	5. 012: Tears

A/N: Traveling again in the morning...hopefully I get lucky with hot spots!

Saberin: Young Halt...I'll see when I can work that in ;)

Alex the Rogue: This is another Lina/Liam but also Lina/Finley...can't wait to see you reaction to this one.

Raider: I know what you are thinking...no it didn't take me that long to write this. I started it and then realized I was hungry after our PMs and...well...better late than never right?

Olorein: Where does your name come from? It's interesting. Do you plan to get a FF account to review (I ask because occasionally I'll answer reviews with several questions via PM rather than here so it doesn't clog the chapter)? In any case, keep the theories coming :) They are amusing. As for the time zones...sometimes I do put things up at 1 am American time. Sometimes that's just how my creativity works.

HP-LotR-SW-HG: Darn...didn't get the name on my first try this time. More glimpses of Liam to come :)

The Gold Patronus: Raider requested the Chase while we were PMing (if you remember Chases from the last round). I have a feeling you will be enjoying this too. On that note, any past questions you're looking to be answered?

 **NOTE: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **The Chase: Requested by Raider**

 **012: Tears**

Lina wove around the tall pillars lining the Training Field of Sunrise Warriors Academy. The short skirt of her summer uniform flapped against her knees as she tore down the path's length. Her leather knee-high boots concealing not one but three knives supported and contorted with her ankle, allowing her to rotate off the ball of her foot with more force. All around her young men and women fled in chaos.

Lina sped up as she came to the far wall of the path. She lept onto a crate of practice armor and used the boost to jump with her arms stretched up. She caught the railing of a balcony and hoisted herself up slowly. She sat with her feet dangling as she caught her breath, wasting no time surveying what was left before her.

Most of the girls had been caught by now. Her roommate Talia lay in the grass kissing the boy who had her pinned. Typical Talia, always a flirt. Lina caught a glimpse of Kineta's flaming red hair just as the older girl was caught. Unlike Talia, Kineta took no pleasure in the Chase. She'd skip it altogether if others hadn't challenged her. Jeddrick, the boy who caught her, poked at her ribs playfully trying to lighten her up. Even Lina knew nothing would save Kineta's mood now. The girl was far too competitive to lose gracefully. She pouted and jerked away from her Catcher, going so far as to cross her arms as she stormed away from the field. Jeddrick, oh-so-good-natured, followed her muttering who knows what in attempt to make her feel better.

Lina felt fingertips brush against her foot. She jerked both feet parallel to the ground immediately, grinning as she peered down to see who had tried to catch her. The grin turned to a frown.

"Really Tao?" she called down.

"Oh come on Princess," Tao shouted up. "You think you're too good for me?"

Lina brought her feet up to her sides and, holding the railing for balance, stood up on the balcony. She refused to let this self-obsessed status seeker ruin her night. "I'm not that easy to Catch."

Tao pouted with at least twice the stubbornness Kineta had. "You're going to give yourself over to that orphan again, aren't you?"

Lina shrugged. "Don't be jealous because he can Catch me and you can't. He's trained for this sort of thing."

Tao tossed his hands up. He turned to leave the Chase entirely. Lina sighed, wishing the pest would realize giving up the moment he didn't have the best was no way to live a life.

"To what orphan do you think he was referring?"

The sudden voice on the balcony caught her off guard. Liam lunged for her but Lina dropped just out of his reach. She giggled as she lowered herself to the full extension her arms would allow before letting herself fall the rest of the way. A couple sets of hands of younger boys shot out. Their strategy of hiding near entrances waiting for a girl to flee into their web really went against the spirit of the Chase but Lina didn't care. She dodged them easily and sprinted towards the center field. Liam, recently ranked top of class in pursuit, soared over the balcony railing and tore after her.

Lina knew she was no match for him in a footrace. He was stronger, taller, and overall faster. She, on the other hand, had agility. She lengthened her stride slightly, mentally measuring how much longer she had as she listened to him closing in behind her. With practiced precision she planted her feet, leaning against her momentum to slide as she ducked. Liam, unable to brake so quickly, flew past her. As he recovered she rotated of her ankles, losing little momentum as she sprinted away in the other direction.

Liam's recovery took only seconds, but Lina used those seconds to her advantage. She dashed through the crowd of the Chase. None of the boys here tried to Catch her. They had their eyes set on other girls who would reward them if caught. Lina bolted in and out of gaps at random. Liam struggled to keep up. She'd always found his unwillingness to plow down another over a playful Chase charming…and took full advantage. Lina broke away from the crowd once she was sure she lost him and turned to examine her work. Just as she realized he wasn't in the mix he slammed into her. They both fell to the grass, Liam twisting as they went down so he took the brunt of the impact.

"Well done," Lina panted as she smiled. Sweat poured from every inch of her skin. Her dress, designed to wick away moisture, soaked with sweat. Her calves burned with exhaustion.

"You too," he replied with a grin. He leaned up to kiss her lips. She let him, pulling back only when his hand founds its way to her hip. He respected her refusal to go farther and rested his forehead against hers. "Promise me if we survive our field placements we'll give this a fair shot."

Lina laced her fingers over his. "I promise."

With that Liam stood. After helping her up they said their good nights and walked their opposite directions to their dorms. Lina had to step over Talia and her boyfriend to get back to girls' wing. For a place that didn't allow relationships, the Chase certainly fanned already unbalanced flames.

As Lina approached her dorm she found her mother and Naomi, the leader in charge of training, waiting at her door. Lina sighed and walked in. The last thing she wanted was a lecture.

"Why didn't you allow Tao to catch you?" Finley asked as she and Naomi followed her into the room.

Lina especially didn't want a lecture about the Chase.

"He's not skilled enough to catch me," Lina shrugged.

"Skill's got nothing to do with it," Finley pressed. "Your stubbornness has everything to do with it."

"Nerilina," Naomi stepped in, using a gentler tone. "We plan to make you queen of Hibernia. Not Clonmel, not Mourne, not Galwegh. Hibernia."

Lina nodded. She'd heard this speech a dozen times.

"You have to find a suitable king," Finley insisted.

 _It's my duty if I'm going to be a better leader than the current royals, especially Ferris_ Lina thought to herself.

"It's your duty if you're going to be a better leader than the current royals. Especially Ferris."

 _Bingo._

"Yudai is an honorable soldier," Naomi continued calmly, using Liam's Warrior name. "There's no doubt about that. But you need someone more…more…"

"You need someone with status. Tao's the son of King Roland's most trusted advisor. If you want to make Yudai captain of your guard and have him on the side, fine. But during the day you need someone like Tao."

 _Well, this is a new turn._ "Mother, did you really just suggest I have an affair with a guard when I'm queen?"

"This is all hypothetical," Naomi attempted to smooth over.

"Right, because realistically I'll be dead in eight years anyway."

"Lina!" Naomi gasped.

" _Neri_ lina," Finley snapped. "You're a scout because you refused to take the posts we suggested."

Lina took a step forward. "I'm a scout because I proved myself capable of the position."

"Watch your tone."

Lina felt herself grow red with anger. "I don't want to be queen! You can't force me into a monarchy!"

"Watch your volume," Naomi warned. Unlike Finley, Naomi had valid reasons to give the order. Lina dropped her voice down to just above a whisper.

"I'm good at what I do," she pleaded. "I get results. I complete missions. That's all you ask of the others. Why isn't it good enough for me?"

"You're an heir by birth," Naomi answered gently after shooting Finley a warning glare. "You can't escape that."

"Look around you. This isn't Dun Kilty, it is Roscrea. My birthright only holds power here because you insist on it. That's the _only_ reason."

Finley cleared her throat. Naomi opened her mouth to say something but snapped it shut. Finley's patience had run dry. "Nerilina O'Carrick, you will stand down. I'm riding out tonight for a diplomacy mission. By grace, if I return and hear nothing of your affection for Tao I'll…"

Finley had made threats before. As a child, this was the point in arguments Lina would cower back. Not this time. "If you force me to Tao I'll leave and never come back."

Lina's voice shook as she made the threat. Hot tears ran down her cheeks. It was all she could do to keep from lunging at her mother, or at least turn over a chair. Her hands trembled as she waited for a reply.

"If you run away you'll be brought back in chains and kept prisoner."

Finally, Naomi stepped back in. She turned to Finley first, gently pulling her arm back towards the door. "And either way we lose our princess," she whispered to the older O'Carrick before turning back to Lina. Though she'd called off Finley her message was still harsh. "Lina, you are the product of the choices you make. Because of who you are others are affected by your choices. Do not ruin everything we have worked decades for over some schoolgirl crush. Do I make myself clear?"

There was no more arguing. Lina cast her eyes down, embarrassed the exchange had gotten so far out of hand in Naomi's presence. She nodded quietly, knowing if she spoke she'd yell.

"Good."

With that, Naomi escorted Finley away. Once alone Lina threw herself onto her bed in tears.


	6. 006: Innocence

**A/N: Will now show the WHY behind Lina missing 'the past few Samhain festivals' mentioned in a prior Theme :) But first...Raider requested I answer random questions about random characters. She has selected the first 5 questions and Liam as her character. Readers feel free to request 5 random questions answered about other characters. I may use your questions, I may use Raider's questions, I may find 5 random questions from the internet.**

 **But, first is first.**

 **Liam (aka Yudai)**

1) What is the worst punishment you've ever received? Did you deserve it?

At the Academy of Sunrise Warriors, physical training is often dealt for punishments. Liam was once caught leaving Lina's bedroom late at night. Because of Lina's position, the leaders decided he needed to be punished. He spent the next week excused from all classes in order to run drills from sun up to sun down. He thinks it was totally worth it.

2) If you could wear one piece of bright clothing, what would it be and what color?

A green scarf. Scarves have multiple uses, can be concealed when needed, and green matches Lina's eyes.

3) What's Lina's favorite flower?

Liam gives her wildflowers randomly as a sign of affection. Lina is partial anything that can double as medicine.

4) Do you have some sort of trinket from your past?

Liam holds onto a dog tag-like necklace with his name on it (this will be explained in a future Theme)

5) What was your favorite book as a child?

Liam didn't have access to many storybooks as a child, but had Disney existed he'd most like the story of Mulan (just Disney version, not traditional version). Marrying a strong woman who can hold her own is important to him.

 **And onto the response to reviews...**

Olorein: Glad you continue to like it! More will be revealed about Finley as time moves on...her life is the result of both personal decisions and events out of her control. It's really about her taking what she's given and making the best of it...only she doesn't do so well in this.

Raider: That's one wedding I'd like to go see :) I didn't get a cupcake...but I did get really amazing scones. Ahh...scones...

Saberin: Rapid fire will have to wait a bit longer, but I've added your requests to my list. Yes, Lina and Liam have been dancing around the relationship issue for quite some time. I plan some more Themes around that :)

Alex the Rogue: Family moment with Halt. Added to the list of suggestions.

The Gold Patronus: Yes...the 100 Themes from Old I did not save and am rewriting all of them...so you will see some variations in them. I'm also using a different 100 Themes list (though it is almost the same..there are a few different themes on it).

 **NOTE: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **006: Innocence**

"Cousin!"

Shigeru grinned as his cousin Shukin joined his side.

"How are things at home?" the emperor asked as they rode. Three weeks at the summer palace during winter had been as pleasant as expected but he was eager to return to where he belonged.

"We caught the assassins, cousin. We lost a couple of Meishi but that's all."

"Did you capture them alive?"

Shukin nodded. "All four of them locked up waiting for their deaths."

Shigeru nodded seriously. "And do we know where they came from?"

"We don't, cousin. They speak our language and were dressed like us, but their looks…they could be from Araluen or Picta…maybe Scotti…they won't tell us."

"The men must be very hard to withstand our interrogation techniques."

Shukin faltered, as though trying to choose his words. Shigeru raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"Three are men. They have withstood all we throw at them."

Shigeru turned to stare at the ground in thought. "The fourth…is a boy?"

Shukin shook his head.

"A woman?"

Shukin shook his head again. "A girl."

"A girl? How young?"

"Perhaps it's best if you meet her yourself, cousin. Just be warned, she has been clever in attacking us."

Shigeru shook his head in disbelief. "A girl attacking Senshi men? What does she do? Gossip until your ears bleed?"

Shukin's cheeks flushed pink. "This girl…she is not an ordinary girl, cousin. Do not underestimate her."

They arrived at the winter palace. Shigeru took time to bathe and change into fresh robes before going down with Shukin to meet this girl captive. The guard fumbled a moment with the keys of her cell. Shigeru peered inside as the door opened.

A girl indeed. So young the shackles would not fit on her limbs, a guard had locked raw chain around her wrists. She didn't make eye contact as they went into the room. Dried blood covered the left side of her face beneath a layer of dirt that had settled over every inch of her body. Her dark hair, once tightly braided, stuck out in several different directions cased in oil. Shigeru fumed. It took every ounce of his willpower not to order the guard to be caned then and there.

"This. Is. A. Child."

He said each word coldly and clearly. Shukin and the guard held their hands up.

"She drew blood from two Senshi warriors, Emperor," the guard explained. "Just using a rock she bruised me."

"We do not imprison children. This is not who we are."

"She's a dangerous child!"

"She's a child!" Shigeru shouted. Because he seldom raised his voice the others fell silent. The girl looked up at him blankly. Shigeru turned to Shukin. "You will see to it that she is properly tended. She will have a room, a bed, clean clothes, and a bath before joining me for dinner."

"Cousin…" Shukin began to protest but Shigeru refused to hear him out.

"The child is now a ward under my charge. Do I make myself clear?"

No one responded. Shigeru looked to the girl, noting her pale green eyes. She clearly wasn't Nihon-Ja.

"Do you understand me, child?"

"Yes," she answered. For a child locked in a dirty cell her voice rang with confidence.

"You will be on your best behavior tonight, understood? Your actions at dinner will determine your place in my household."

She nodded. "Yes sir."

Shigeru sat on his mat drinking tea as he waited for the girl to join him. Almost an hour later she appeared, flanked by guards. Her dark hair, still slightly damp from being washed, had been twisted behind her head The green and pink silk robes they'd given her made her look more her age. She shuffled to the second mat at Shigeru's table and sat with her legs folded underneath her. Shigeru motioned for her to eat. She picked up the chopsticks and without hesitation took up a bowl of rice near her.

"Did you grow up in Nihon-Ja?" Shigeru asked as he noted her comfort with the traditional dinner set up.

"Iie," she answered simply. "No."

"Where did you grow up?"

She fell silent, setting the rice down in exchange for egg soup.

"What is your name?"

She drank the soup.

"I'm Emperor Shigeru."

She set the soup down and sipped her own cup of tea.

"How old are you?"

She set down her tea. Shigeru sighed.

"Are you an orphan?"

"No."

Shigeru raised an eyebrow. "Are one of the men captured with you your father?"

"No."

"Are you related to them in any way?"

"No."

Shigeru nodded. "Where is your father?"

Again, silence. This time, however, instead of flat out ignoring him she faltered with her chopsticks as he mentioned 'father'. Shigeru observed her quietly as she recovered and went back to eating.

"Child, let us play a game. I can see you do not wish to talk to me. I am going to ask you questions. I simply want you to answer 'yes' or 'no'. I think that is fair. Let's start easy. Are you here to bring me harm?"

The girl bit her lip, as though contemplating her answer.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She still refused to make eye contact with him.

"Are you here to kill me?"

She bit her lip harder.

"Do you plan to kill me tonight?"

She ducked her face down.

"Look at me, child."

Her eyes obediently shot up to his.

"Was the answer to all these 'yes'?"

"Yes." Her answer came barely above a whisper. Shigeru nodded.

"Well, can't have you carrying out such an important mission on an empty stomach. What is your favorite food?"

The girl looked away from him. Shigeru feigned apologies.

"Oh, I'm sorry little one. That's not in the rules of our game. Do you like snails?"

She bit her lip again.

"Grass? Mud pies? What about wood? Do you like to eat wood?"

Her defenses shook as the corners of her mouth twitched up.

"Do you like to eat hair?"

Finally a giggle emerged. She met his eyes again with her new grin shaking her head firmly. "That's not food!"

Shigeru clapped his hands. "So you do speak!"

The girl's smile faded though it did not vanish completely. He could tell he hadn't completely won her over quite yet but had made definite progress. If she still tried to kill him she'd feel guilty about it.

"Tell me your name, child. I need something to call you."

She swallowed hard, as though afraid to give him such basic information.

"Are you afraid of getting into trouble with those who sent you here?" Shigeru asked. She nodded. A child's fears were always valid as far as he was concerned, but especially so in this case. If they, whomever 'they' were, were willing to send a child to do a warrior's work who knows what they'd do to the child. "Child, I will not be handing you back to them. You are under my protection now. You clearly speak our language and know our customs. You will never again have to worry about those who sent you here."

His promise seemed to put her at ease though she still had her wall up. Shigeru motioned to his guards.

"You may leave."

"Emperor…"

"Are you questioning an order?"

The guards hesitated just a moment more before leaving. Shigeru turned back to the girl.

"Just you and me now. Tell me your name. I promise I will only use it when we are alone."

The girl clasped her hands together fiddling with her fingers. "Lina."

"Lee-na…such a pretty name. You will need a name while you are here…unless of course you wish to use Lee-na."

Lina shook her head furiously.

"Very well then. I will call you…Amarante."

"Amarante," Lina repeated as though testing it out.

"Your education is impressive, young Amarante. Tell me, who taught you?"

"My teachers."

Shigeru grinned at her wit. "Clever girl."

Lina beamed.

"Amarante, how old are you?"

"Nine."

Shigeru almost choked on his tea. "Nine? Nine what?"

"Um…years?"

"You are just nine years old?"

The girl nodded. Shigeru set down his tea.

"Well, Amarante, I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to kill me while you're here."

He motioned for a servant to bring the guards back.

"I will outline the details of your new life for you now. You are now a ward of the Emperor. I will make arrangements for you to continue your education with us. However, until you can be trusted you will be a prisoner of this palace. You may not leave under any circumstances or bring harm to anyone behind these walls. Do I make myself clear?"

"What happens if I break the rules?"

Shigeru shrugged. "Then as your sponsor in this palace I will deal you whatever punishment I see fit. A good caning does wonders."

Lina gulped.

"You won't push to that point though, will you?"

She shook her head.

"Good. The guards wills how you to your news bedroom, Amarante. I look forward to getting to know you better."


	7. 055: Poison

**A/N: As requested by Saberin, Halt leaving Clonmel**

Raider: Ugh...no, I haven't. Yes, there was something similar in the last run...but Kineta's kid wasn't there. Some of the backgrounds given last time are being repeated this time to fill in the same holes from the main story.

Saberin: Lina and Shigeru were always fun to write :)

 **NOTE: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **055: Poison**

Seventeen-year-old Halt paced his bedroom with anxiety building with every step. A goblet of wine sat untouched on a serving table next to the still open bottle. As he paced his toe caught the edge of his rug. After stumbling he fell to the ground purposely and yanked up the carpet inspecting it for foul play. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to get a grip.

 _Ferris isn't smart enough to rig a rug_ he thought to himself.

His door opened. Halt jerked towards the wall as though something would fly at him. Finley stepped inside looking around until she found him.

"I got your message. What's going on?" she asked. Halt rushed forward, pulling her in and slamming the door behind her. He turned the deadbolt and, as an afterthought, shoved a chair under the handle.

"Ferris is trying to kill me."

"Again?"

Halt glared at Finley. "This is serious."

Finley glanced down at his hand still on her arm. He released her and went back to pacing. Finley crossed over to his bed and collapsed onto it, making herself comfortable.

"You're the crown prince. Throw him in the dungeons."

"I can't do that to my brother!"

"So take up proper training and defend yourself."

"I do take proper training!"

Finley rolled her eyes. "Training with the soldiers, not just me and your guards."

Halt frowned. He collected the glass of wine from his table and brought it over to Finley. "He's tried to poison me again. Look!"

Finley took the goblet and held it up to the light. She swished the liquid inside, getting a better view of the sticky red on the sides. She held it under her nose and sniffed it lightly.

"You see?" Halt beckoned.

Finley held the glass to her lips and took a long drink.

"Finley!"

Halt slapped the goblet from her Finley giggled as she wiped the spilled wine away from her chin. As for the goblet, Halt would need a new carpet.

"It's poison!"

Finley rolled her eyes. "It's sugar."

Halt stared at her. "Sugar?"

Finley nodded. "You left it out too long. The sugar stuck to the side of your cup."

Halt stared at the goblet and his stained carpet. His mother would be furious.

"Do Ferris's half-brained schemes really bother you this much?" Finley asked seriously. Halt collapsed next to her on the bed.

"He's trying to kill me, Finley. Even if this time was just me being paranoid…he tried to drown me. He's tried to poison me and he tried to crush me. What will be next? Shooting an arrow at me?"

Finley poked at his ribs playfully. "If that's his plan then you are safe."

Halt sighed. "Finley…"

"Halt, unless you stand up to him he'll keep doing this. He's not smart. He's not brave. If you intimidate him he'll back down."

"My parents…"

"Your parents are ignoring the problem."

"Caitlyn…"

"Caitlyn knows Ferris has issues. Come on, Halt. Take a stand for once in your life."

Halt stared at Finley. "What can I do, Finley? What? Toss him in a dungeon? Kill him? I'm not like that!"

Finley sat up. "No, you're too soft."

"Too soft?"

Finley nodded, not backing down. "Too soft."

"I'm going to be king."

"Exactly. Toughen up."

"Finley!"

Finley got to her feet, stepping around the wine stain. "Seriously, Halt. I can't take it anymore. You need to toughen up if you're going to be our king."

Halt stood, sizing her up. "What do you suggest, Oh Wise One?"

Finley crossed her arms. "Don't get mad at me. I'm trying to help you."

"Then help me. What do you think I should do?"

"Knock Ferris in his place. Stand up to your parents."

"I've tried explaining what's happening to my parents. They brush it off!"

Finley sighed with frustration. "Not just about Ferris."

"What else then?"

Just like that, Finley pressed her lips against his. Halt backed away in shock. Finley took a couple of steps into the kiss before letting him go. Halt stared at her.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"Most call it a kiss."

Halt shook his head. "We've talked about this. We can't have this."

He could feel her anger building. "Because your parents say so, right?"

"Because love ends in marriage or heartbreak. Because if I loved you Clonmel would…"

"You're afraid."

Now Halt was yelling. "I'm not afraid!"

Finley went for the door. "Then you're weak."

"Finley!"

Finley kicked the chair away from the door and then spun on her heels to face him. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Do you want to be with me or not?"

Halt sighed. "Please don't do this, Finley."

Finley shook her head reaching for the door. Halt reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Finley…"

Finley swung her arm in a wide arc, breaking his grip, and shoved his chest. Halt stumbled back.

"Good bye, Halt."

With that, Finley released herself from his room. She slammed the door behind her. Halt was sure she caught the attention of guards outside but they wouldn't question their general's daughter.

Halt sighed. He collected a bag and began packing. He couldn't do it anymore. Pressures of his parents, fear of Ferris…Finley…he just couldn't do it anymore.

"Good bye, Finley."


	8. 079: Time

**A/N: Young Halt was fun. Now a little more about Lina...**

Raider: I'll admit, I couldn't remember if Flanagan gave an exact age. I checked wikia and Google and couldn't find anything with an exact age, but several fanfics popped up with him being 17 so...I went with that.

Saberin: We'll see :)

 **NOTE: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **079: Time**

Shigeru sipped his tea. He beamed down at his young ward. Since entering his home she'd made four attempts on his life. The first had earned her a harsh scolding and sent to bed without dinner. The second he personally oversaw her as she polished the Grand Hall top to bottom with lemon…as well as a harsh scolding and sent to bed without dinner. The third time he expressed his disappointment in her (in addition to past punishments) and the fourth time he confined her to her room for three weeks.

During the three weeks he went out of his way to take at least one meal each day with her and made sure her tutors continued their rotations accompanied by guards. Each and every reaction seemed to confuse her. Clearly she expected to be beaten or worse, and for this reason Shigeru forbade all from raising a hand to her. Advisors who happened to be parents told him several times to take a cane to her backside, as they did with their children, but his Amarante had clearly seen one too many canes in her life as it was.

Her fourth and final attempt had been well over two years ago. She sat now with her legs tucked comfortably under her in front of him serving tea. She wore a silk kimono he got for her on his travels to a neighboring city. Its delicate yellow stars embroidered against deep blue silk set off her dark hair magnificently. She'd braided and coiled her dark hair behind her head. She'd used a jade comb with a silk flower sewn in to secure the style, making her look much more Nihon-Ja and less wherever it was she was from.

Almost three years and he felt sad to say he still knew very little about her background. She came to him with basic knowledge in a handful of languages. He selected Nihon-Ja and Toscana for her to focus on in studies. On occasion he could catch her talking about games she played at some sort of school with friends. Recently he began allowing her to taste stronger drinks with dinner and found she despised anything stronger than the fruit-based teas he kept stocked.

As she grew from child to teen, he had enjoyed watching her blossom. Once the attempts on his life ceased he began letting her venture to the gardens surrounding the palace. Her curiosity often got the better of her. She loved horses so much he arranged for her to go riding several times a week under escort. He began allowing her some say in her education and she opted to learn the customs of neighboring kingdoms. The young lady's budding interest in policy rivaled only her interest in hand-to-hand combat. Shigeru still refused to allow her full-blown training and instead had her take lessons in dance.

If it weren't for her wavy brown hair and round pale green eyes she could be one of his own people. Shigeru studied her as she refilled his tea.

"What bothers you Amarante?"

His ward shrugged. "Nothing, Your Excellency."

Shigeru reached forward to tilt her chin up. "Be honest with me. What bothers you?"

She took a deep breath. "I miss home."

Shigeru nodded as he leaned back. "This is your home now."

She cast her eyes back into her cup of tea. "I know."

"You have been here a long time. You still remember your old life?"

She nodded.

Shigeru studied the girl as she continued sipping tea. He'd been right about her when he took her in so long ago. All she wanted was approval, as most children did. Attempting to kill him had been to gain the approval of those she called her 'teachers' and 'leaders'. With patience, he'd been able to sway her to him. He taught her to keep her mind open. He'd made teaching her right from wrong a priority and the lessons stuck. She no longer blindly followed orders without question (even when he wanted her to).

He'd hoped she'd settle into her life in Nihon-Ja and let her old life fade, but now he could see that clearly wouldn't happen. She missed her mother, he realized, and friends. The grueling training she spoke of had been necessary for her lifestyle. Shigeru had kept a watchful eye on her education upon taking custody of her. Her tutors thought a lot of her, often commenting on her cleverness and ability to pick up new skills quickly. The girl could have a bright future as one of his secretaries, perhaps picking up diplomacy or translating on the side.

But the longer she stayed the more he sensed she would not last in his palace. He knew she was prone to sneaking out of her room to explore the palace. With her wit she really could leave any time she wanted to. His advisors noticed this too and recommended she be placed under guard around the clock, as she had when she first arrived, but he refused. Posting guards would push her to run away sooner, a crime he would be forced to convict. Over the years he'd grown too attached to her. He couldn't sentence his Amarante to such punishment.

Instead, he tried to give her more attention. Taking afternoon tea together almost daily helped, but Shigeru knew in the end it wouldn't be enough. At least he knew she would no longer be a threat to Nihon-Ja. Even with her desire to leave he could see she cared for his homeland.

"Amarante," Shigeru continued. "I need to get going. I will see you at dinner. We will discuss your lessons then."

His young ward nodded and collected the tea tray quietly, keeping her eyes down. He watched as she lifted it gracefully and shuffled back to the kitchens. He sighed and stood to return to his office. As he walked he wondered how much time he had left with his Amarante.


	9. 067: Fading

**A/N: As requested by Raider, Duncan and his wife.**

Saberin: I keep a running list of recommendations with the Themes list. For you I've just said your name followed by all your suggestions :)

Raider: Glad you like them!

Alex the Rogue: Yep...still awkward...

The Gold Patronus: Glad you've caught up! Always love reading your reviews! I also think it's sweet that you apologized to Saberin :)

 **NOTE: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **067: Fading**

Duncan dismissed the nanny quietly and went to his daughter on the rug. She hadn't noticed his arrival yet. She was too focused on her make-believe game. His little Cassandra had built a castle with wooden blocks as big as she was and now sat in its center having a tea party. No doubt she'd spent the better part of her day assembling such a structure. Generally the rule was to put toys away before bed but he didn't have it in his heart to demolish his daughter's masterpiece just yet. The father in him wanted to show it off to his advisors the next day. Afterall, how many men could say their five year old daughter accomplished so much? His wife was generally the disciplinarian anyway. Cassie could get away with this one slide for now.

"How impressive, Princess," he complimented her as he sat on the carpet with her. "Maybe tomorrow you can make one big enough for me to join you."

Cassandra shook her head. "I'm too little to do that, Daddy. You're too big!"

Duncan laughed gently. "It's time for bed, Cassie."

Cassandra looked back at him with her lip sticking out. "Aw, Daddy…"

Duncan lifted her up over her wall. She squealed with laughter. Duncan set her in his lap and kissed her cheek.

"Can we see Mummy first?"

Duncan's smile weakened. "I'm sorry, Cassie. Not tonight."

Cassandra stuck out her lip. "Please?"

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. Mummy needs to rest."

"But Daddy…"

"Tomorrow we'll all have breakfast together, just the three of us."

Cassandra lit up. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "With strawberries?"

Duncan laughed. "I'll send your request to the kitchen, Your Highness."

He lifted her up and walked to her bedroom. He knew he spoiled her filling it with toys but she needed as much distraction as he could give her from her mother's illness. He lay her on her canopy bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Daddy, will Mummy feel better tomorrow?"

Duncan sighed. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Good night, Princess."

Without further questions Cassandra reached for her favorite doll and rolled over into her pillow. Duncan blew out her candle and left her room. Servants performing the last of their nightly duties bowed to him as he walked past them. He went to the guest room that had been converted to his wife's bedroom. To his surprise, she was awake. Queen Lacy smiled weakly at him as he sat on the edge of her bed, just as he had done with Cassandra just moments before.

"How was your day?" Lacy asked as he took her hand. Duncan kissed it gently.

"I'm more interested in your day," he replied. Lacy smiled. Even in her sickly state Duncan admired her. Her illness baffled physicians. At first she'd just had bad days, then bad weeks. A month ago she deteriorated to the point she had to move out of their bedroom, where secretaries and maids disturbed them at all hours, to a calmer environment. What used to be a guest room was converted to her sick room and now she stayed down the hall from Duncan.

Her head maid, a longtime friend, went through great lengths to keep her comfortable. Duncan made sure she had a full purse for whatever may be required. Lacy's favorite duvet was used to cover the bed and on good days she could rest by the window on a comfortable chaise specially designed for her.

"I never leave this room," Lacy told him. "I've nothing to talk about."

Duncan kissed her cheek. "A new physician arrives tomorrow. This one's from Gallica."

"Well, at least the company will be entertaining if his medicines don't work."

Duncan grinned. Lacy did too. He could tell she needed to sleep but the unknown of her illness frightened him. He wanted to spend as much time with her as he could.

"How is the Ranger's Corps coming along?" Lacy asked.

"Quite well," Duncan replied. "Crowley and Halt have done a good job taking that over. I hope things settle down with them so I can send Halt back to Hibernia to find Pritchard. I think having his experience could really set it off."

"Halt doesn't want to go back to Hibernia."

"He's never said that."

"He refuses to talk about his life there. We've never heard him talk about family or friends there. It's my understanding he's even trying to lose his accent."

Duncan sighed. "So you think I'd be making a mistake if I were to order him back to find Pritchard?"

Lacy nodded. "I think he'd leave and never come back. You need him if you want the Ranger Corps to have any prayer of surviving. Crowley's good, but Halt seems to have more knowledge in navigating politics."

"What do you mean? Crowley's the one taking lead on establishing the Rangers with our courts."

"Yes, and when things get tense he does only what Halt tells him to do."

Duncan rubbed his forehead. Lacy ran her thumb over his hand.

"Let's not talk business," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "We don't have time for that."

Duncan leaned forward to kiss her. He missed her health desperately. His beautiful blonde wife, once fierce with passion and elegant in court, had wasted away to almost nothing physically. Still, she had her soul. After watching an elderly advisor's mind slip long before his body, Duncan felt grateful Lacy was still with him as herself.

"I promised Cassie we'd have breakfast together in the morning, if you're up for it."

Lacy smiled weakly. "I'd love that. Did she request strawberries?"

Duncan laughed. "Of course."

Lacy relaxed back against her pillows, her energy spent. "Will you write a note for me?"

Duncan nodded. He reached to her bedside table and collected piece of paper and pen. He still couldn't get accustomed to Lacy's lack of strength. She must be truly weak if the act of writing were too much for her.

"Megan won't wake me unless she's got instruction to," Lacy explained. Duncan nodded and scribbled out the note for Lacy's head maid. "And love?"

Duncan paused, looking up to his wife.

"Make a note that she's to bring a selection of gowns."

"My dear, it's just me and Cassie. We won't think less of you if you wear what you've got now. No reason to get dressed up for just us."

Lacy shook her head. "They're for Cassie."

"What will Cassie do with your gowns but ruin them? She's not exactly neat."

Lacy looked back towards the window. "I know," she whispered. "I won't wear them again, Duncan. We've got to accept that."

Duncan bit his lip. These conversations were becoming more and more common. Though they were important, he hated them. He hated everything they implied and then some.

"We'll put them in storage," he offered. "Cassie can wear them when she's older and think of you."

Lacy let out a painful breath. It was then Duncan reminded himself of the main reason Lacy had moved out of their bedroom. Her illness brought her pain. Sharing a bed physically hurt her. He loosened his grip on her hand.

"She'll want her own when the time comes."

"Lacy…"

"Put back my wedding dress, just in case she decides she wants it when the day comes. You go with Megan personally if you want to save certain ones for her. While you're there, let Megan have two or three for herself. She worked so hard to make them. She should get some use from them."

"Lacy…"

"Duncan."

Duncan snapped his mouth shut. Back when she was healthy the couple had enjoyed the occasional argument over silly (though sometimes serious) things. It was a good break from their stressful lives as royals and often ended in memorable activities. Both were certain Cassie was the product of their banter over oak versus cedar for the new floors in a space that was once Duncan's changing room. Lacy's choice, oak, had won out and just a few months after the new floor set they moved their perfect daughter into the room.

"Let me have this time with Cassie," Lacy pleaded. "Her nanny and Megan will be on hand if needed. The last ball I got to attend she tried on the gown while Megan got me ready. She loved it. Let me have that again, Duncan."

Duncan nodded. He finished the note for Megan, giving special instructions about the gowns, and set it on the tray with Lacy's water where the maid would see it. He kissed Lacy again, forcing himself to be more gentle than usual. Lacy kissed him back as much as she could.

"Good night, love."

Duncan stood and, as he had with Cassie, blew out Lacy's candle.

"Good night, dear."


	10. 039: Wrath

**A/N: Cassandra telling Duncan about Lina!**

alice1529: It was very sad to write. You can blame Raider.

Alex the Rogue: Halt and Crowley are definitely a tag team :)

 **NOTE: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **039: Wrath**

"Did Lina arrive with them?" Duncan demanded as he walked with Will and Alyss. They'd just informed him of his daughter's rescue. His rage and concern had kept them from being able explaining Lina's innocence.

"She'll be here soon," Will assured him. "Halt's with her."

"Your Majesty, things…" Alyss tried to begin for the fifth time. As with the other four, Duncan cut her off.

"Why didn't you stay back, Will? The girl's dangerous. We may lose Halt now too if she's alone with him."

"Liam's with her."

"If Cassie's hurt in any way…"

"She was roughed up but…"

"Go back, Will. You and Halt drag her to the dungeon and guard her until I'm there."

"King Duncan, I…"

Duncan spun and sized Will up. "Are you questioning an order from your king, Ranger?"

Will sighed, looking to Alyss for help. She had none to offer.

"Your Majesty," Alyss calmly went on before Duncan could banish Will from Araluen for his hesitation. "May I suggest you see your daughter first? Getting a full report on her would give you more…um…"

"More information as to how to handle Lina's punishment," Will finished. Alyss nodded in agreement.

"Yes sir, more information for her punishment."

Duncan seemed to accept this. He stormed, Will and Alyss close on his heels, the rest of the way to the healers' wing. Physicians and nurses bowed to him, silently pointing to the room his daughter was in. The door was open so Duncan marched on through.

"Father," Cassandra greeted him from the table she sat on. A midwife knelt in front of her holding her hands to Cassandra's stomach while a physician stood on her other side checking vitals. She still wore the dirty sleeping gown she'd worn when they found her. No one in their party had anything big enough to accommodate her pregnancy for her to get new clothes. Horace stood behind her, rubbing her back. He silently stepped aside for Duncan to hug her tightly. The physician and midwife paused their work, allowing a short reunion before going back to their checkups.

"Cassie, are you okay?"

Cassandra nodded. "I'm fine."

"The baby?"

Cassandra rested her hand on her stomach, careful to stay out of the midwife's domain. "Kicking."

Duncan kept his arm around Cassandra as though he were afraid she'd be snatched away again. He glared at a nurse. "Why has she not been given clean clothes?" he barked.

"She only just arrived, Your Majesty," the nurse answered calmly. "A gown has been provided for her to change into the moment all of you give her privacy." Working in the castle's medical wing must have made her immune to superiors snapping at her. Naturally, Cassandra's privacy to change into a clean gown wasn't very high on Duncan's list of priorities.

"Were you hurt?" Duncan went on with his fatherly interrogation. Cassandra shook her head.

"Just some scratches and bruises."

"Your Majesty," the physician stepped in. "Once she's had a good meal and some water she'll be fully recovered."

"And some rest," the midwife added. "It seems she'll deliver early."

"Deliver early?" Duncan panicked. "Early? Is this because of travel? I swear…"

"Father," Cassandra pleaded. "Daddy, calm down."

"Ranger Will?" Duncan barked.

"Yes sir?"

"Put Lina in our dungeon as soon as possible. Inflict whatever pain you can."

Will's eyes widened. Alyss jabbed her elbow at Horace for help.

"Duncan…" Horace attempted.

"Why are you standing there, Will? Go get her! Don't you see what she did to Cassie? She's your Princess Royal, if I must remind you! And your friend! Why aren't you going after the witch who did this? Why are you ignoring orders? Go!"

Will took a step back, obviously unsure what to do next. Just as Alyss mentally strung together a distraction, Cassandra wailed.

"Cassie!" Duncan gasped. Horace leaned in, wrapping his arms around his wife from behind. He partially blocked Duncan as he rested his hands on her stomach. "Cassie, what is it?"

Then the tears came. Cassandra sobbed against Horace uncontrollably. Alyss stepped in, rubbing her friend's arm with a glance to Will who still wavered in the doorway. Duncan stepped closer to Cassandra. His tone fell several decibels as he leaned close to his daughter.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

Cassandra whimpered like a child who didn't get her way. "You're going to...h-h-hurt…the person who s-s-s-saved me."

Horace, Alyss, and Will shared a knowing glance and fought the urge to grin. Their attempts had fallen on deaf ears but Cassandra playing up emotions? Duncan couldn't ignore her.

"Saved you?" Duncan asked. "Will?"

"No," Cassandra went on. "Lina."

Duncan's blue eyes widened. "Lina?"

The princess nodded. Will and Alyss had to turn their faces away from Duncan. They couldn't hide their smiles.

"Lina…kidnapped you…"

"Yes, to save me from the Sunrise Warriors."

"What do you mean?"

Will stepped out so he could snicker out of earshot of the king. Horace pretended to kiss Cassandra's hair when really he used the mess of blonde to hide his grin.

"She helped me, Daddy. She got me out and away from the attack. I thought Malcom would be the best place to hide, but…they found us anyway. I guess someone tracked us…we were there just a few days before they appeared."

"Cassie, you were found as a prisoner…"

"Yes, Daddy. That was because of Lina."

"So she did…"

"No. She lied to them. They had us bound and they to kill me. She convinced them I was just some patient of Malcom's and they made a mistake."

Duncan paused. "They had…Lina bound?"

Cassandra nodded, her fake tears dry. "They beat her…they were interrogating her…demanding why she faked her death in Hibernia and…something about Halt and…Daddy, she could have given me up but she didn't. She lied to them until we were rescued."

Duncan turned to Will, who had returned to the doorway once composing himself. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

Will opened his mouth, not quite sure how to form a respectable answer. Luckily Duncan didn't wait for one. He turned back to his daughter.

"She was beaten?" he asked in a much calmer tone.

"Horrifically."

Duncan, keeping a hand on Cassandra's shoulder, turned to the physician still in the room.

"Prepare one of the private rooms for Lina O'Carrick. Be ready to take her as a priority patient."

The physician nodded and motioned for his nurse to follow him across the hall.

"Will, Alyss, you two go alert the guards and staff. Lina is to be brought to me directly the moment she arrives. Understood?"

"Where will you be, sir?" Alyss asked. "They will be several hours, if not a day, behind us at the very least."

"I will be in the throne room. I will not leave until I have seen her."

Will and Alyss both bowed and exited the room. Duncan turned to the midwife next.

"You say she'll be early. What does that mean exactly?"

"She grown quite a bit, Your Majesty," the middle-aged woman explained. "The baby's low. She's been away for quite some time, but looking at her now I'd guess she was farther along when she left than we anticipated. I'd say she could go at any time."

Duncan nodded. "Make sure she gets what she needs."

"Father," Cassandra cut in. The childish ploy ended. "I'm going to wait with you in the throne room."

"Out of the question. You need rest."

"Then I'll rest in the throne room. Lina saved us, Father."

Duncan, spent of arguing, threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine. Madam, bring whatever she needs to the throne room."

"Just after I help her change, Your Majesty."

"I'll help her," Horace volunteered. "We'll see you in the throne room, Duncan."

Duncan nodded and, with a kiss on Cassandra's forehead, left with the midwife in tow. Horace left the table to close the door and collect the gown provided. Cassandra slid off the table and lifted her dirty shift over her head. A nurse had provided a bowl with cool water to wash up with before Duncan's entrance. Horace soaked a cloth in it and wiped it gently over his wife's face, kissing her as he cleaned her lips.

"Well done," he told her, resting his hand under her stomach. She had gotten big. He grinned as he felt the baby inside move. "He's a fighter, just like his mother."

Cassandra laughed. "Or her."

Horace brought the gown over Cassandra's head. She adjusted it as he continued wiping her exposed skin with the damp cloth. Cassandra laced her fingers together behind his neck, grinning up at him.

"I kind of want a boy," she admitted. Horace lay the cloth aside and lifted her up. Her extra weight forced him to put more effort into holding her but his strong arms could handle it. Cassandra grinned as he opened the door with his elbow and carried her through the medical wing back towards the throne room.

"I kind of want a girl," he told her. She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Horace."

"And that is what makes me the luckiest man in Araluen."

Cassandra teased his hair. "Yeah? Because my love gets you a crown?"

Horace shook his head. He nodded down to her stomach. "Because your love got me that."

"I think it works the other way around."

Horace blushed bright pink. Cassandra giggled and kissed his shoulder.


	11. Extra: The Trials

**A/N: Sometimes, a oneshot comes along that simply can not fit into a 100 Themes category. This is one of them. I give you, the Trials!**

Alice: Nurses tend to be superheroes in general :)

Saberin(and Gold Patronus): I love how you all talk to each other (Gold apologizing to you...you accepting the apology...someone calling out Raider when she was a little late on the train when I came back...). If my original work ever gets published and a fandom comes from it I'm going on line with a persona just to get in on the fun.

Alex the Rogue: Was it you to asked for Crowley to have a wife before? I feel like someone has asked that before...

 **NOTE: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **Extra: The Trials**

Lina took her place in line with the females. They stood in a roped off section of the Training Fields opposite of the males. Each and every one, from the smallest little to the oldest instructor, wore the same Sunrise Warrior summer uniform. She glanced two rows ahead of her where her roommate Talia lightheartedly winked at a boy across the path. Charmers took Trial Day with practically no seriousness. They weren't expected to set records in speed, strength, or agility, nor were they expected to prove themselves with their minds. Their bodies and charm were their trained assets and neither would be measured today. Beauty had its own rewards. They need not be proven in competition.

Standing next to Lina, Kineta checked her uniform again and again. Lina hadn't spent enough time with the redhead to really know her but she knew Liam though a lot of her.

"Ugh," Kineta groaned softly as she ran her finger over the tip of her knife.

"What?" Lina whispered.

"I only have eleven arrows in my quiver."

"So?"

"So? They require a dozen. I'm going to get disqualified from the archery competition."

The archery competition, Lina knew, was the one Kineta valued above all else. She could already see Kineta's mind turning for ways to acquire her twelfth arrow. Last year, Kineta made it to finals and went head-to-head with Tao, a nasty rival who slung around his birthright in ways Lina would never dare. Lina searched the male rows until she found the rat. Lina knew she had no hope in winning the archery competition. She could get to the semi-finals, maybe even the first round of finals, but as a scout she'd been trained to aim by instinct, not targets. Besides, Lina already had her assignment for the following year. The Trials for her this year were just a break from day-to-day life. For others, like Kineta, performance today would dictate their assignments for the next year.

"Here," Lina whispered. She took an arrow from her quiver and slid it into Kineta's. "Take one of mine."

"What?" Kineta asked in surprise. "But you…"

Lina shook her head. "It means more to you than it does to me."

Kineta scoffed. "I don't need your charity, Princess."

Lina forced her fumes to simmer. "It's not charity," she whispered lowly. "It's a united front."

"What are you talking about?"

"Against Tao."

Kineta turned back to the rows of males and grinned. She looked back to Lina and mouthed her thanks before standing back at attention. Lina grinned. She caught Liam staring at her from his place on the other side. He studied her and Kineta with confusion. Every so slightly he pointed to himself. His message was clear.

 _You two planning something against me?_

Unable to let the opportunity pass, Lina nodded. She turned back to attention hoping facing front in line with the other women would mask her sly grin. She didn't have to hide her face long. The leaders of their school took to the raised platform in front of them. Naomi, Sardar, and then Ghazi stood on either side of a podium designated for the head Leader. Littles were always told Leader was very busy in his office on important matters. Teenagers believed no Leader existed. Those lucky enough to make it past their teens stopped caring about seeing Leader in the flesh. They had bigger tasks to tackle than some ghost of a man who spoke only to the three on the platform.

"Welcome!" Ghazi called out over the young people. Instructors took places on the ground in front of the platform, holding signs do direct the masses once the Trials actually began. Teacher Kimba, a woman Lina particularly despised, would no doubt be leading the archery competition. Teacher Kyden, Kimba's husband, taught poisons. That Trial involved the students being gathered, given a scenario, and tasked with preparing a poison they thought would solve it.

"Today you will be ranked on your performance through Trials. How well you do today will determine your assignments for the year."

Ghazi went into a speech the older students had heard far too often. Kineta leaned over to Lina as she spoke.

"I really am sorry about your mother," she whispered.

Lina swallowed hard. "Thanks," she managed to squeak back. This would be her first Trial without Finley fishing for results. Lina looked up at the three leaders, trying to remember the year before when Finley stood with them. Finley had left on a trip and never come back. Sardar told her that her mother was discovered by King Ferris and beheaded on the spot for treason. Lina tried not to think of it too much.

"Let the trials begin!"

The instructors turned their signs and began to disperse to the Trial locations, students shoving to get to the one they needed to follow. Lina walked to the starting line of the obstacle course. The instructor leading the Trial hadn't yet arrived so she set down all she didn't need in the grass and set to stretching. Liam came next to her and did the same.

"So what were you two up to?"

Lina couldn't let him suffer before beginning his Trials. It would be unfair for her to rob him of good assignments for a year. "She was short an arrow. I let her have one of mine."

"How kind of you."

Lina shrugged. "She has a chance of beating Tao at archery. I don't."

Liam chuckled. "True."

Lina stuck her tongue out at him. Others began to join them. Lina separated from Liam so she could focus. She hoped to make advanced scout this year. Though she already had her next assignments lined up, she wanted the promotion in rank. The instructor, and older wiry man with more energy than some littles, stood at the starting line with his clipboard.

"We'll run the course in heats of five," he announced. "The winner of each heat will move on to the next round. First heat: Lincoln, Bari, Keiran, Yudai, and Gitano!"

Lina shared a private grin with Liam as he lined up. Lina mentally ranked the heat as they prepped to go. Liam's only real competition would be Gitano, who was known for playing dirty. If Liam could sprint and get far enough ahead he wouldn't have to worry about him until coming back through the course.

They took off. Lina sat on the grass still stretching herself out as she watched. Liam must have shared her concern because he pulled ahead immediately, tackling the first obstacles in a dead sprint. Bari came up on him as they crawled under rope in mud and surpassed him, but Liam made up for the lapse by diving under a fence rather than hurdling it. Bari misjudged distance and slammed into the next obstacle, losing a few two seconds recovering while Liam blasted ahead. He rounded the post at the end, clearly tired, but pushed through the next obstacles again. As he passed Gitano the second boy tried to dead-arm him but Liam dodged it just in time.

Lina tried not to let her happiness show when Liam won his heat.

Two heats later came her turn. Lina lined up with three other girls and one boy. First heats were designed to weed out the weak. Desirables would be placed alone in groups of undesirables so real competition would pick up in the finals. Sure enough, it worked. Lina and Liam sat by one another as the course was changed for the final round. All participants sat behind a curtain so they wouldn't see their challenge. No one talked to each other, as though talking would affect their focus to win.

Without warning, their teacher called "Go!"

The finalists scrambled to their feet and bolted through the curtain. Some gave themselves a second to analyze the course while others plowed through. Rather than round the post and go back the post would be the finish line. Even with the varied techniques, all four finalists finished within three seconds of one another.

"Placings!" the instructor called out. "Yudai, Adara, Nerilina, Kelby!"

Lina frowned as she caught her breath. Liam slapped her on the shoulder.

"I tell you, always look before you leap."

"Advanced scouts leap first think later," Lina grumbled as a reply.

Liam shrugged and jogged to his next Trial. Lina strung her bow and walked over to archery. She was required to participate even though without a twelfth arrow Kimba would no doubt disqualify her for improper preparation.

And she was.

Because Lina had been scheduled for the Trial, however, she had nothing to do after being disqualified. For a moment she wandered around. She checked in with Liam, who placed second in his next Trial (Searching, in which he was tasked with finding a specific person with next to now information as that person, a little, hid somewhere in the academy...the person who beat him found his little wandering around the fields having gotten bored being looked for), and Talia who was dancing near the musicians' Trial. Charmers always had so much fun.

Lina looped back to archery just in time for the final pair, once again Tao and Kineta. She walked over to Kinta with a grin.

"Feeling good?" she asked. Kineta nervously checked and re-checked her uniform. "Hey, relax. You're fine."

Kineta huffed. "I need this promotion, Nerilina. You wouldn't understand."

Lina left before she said something she regretted. If only the orphans knew what she went through being chained to her birthright. She stayed in earshot of Kimba.

"Placings!" she called after five minutes. The final challenge for archers was to shoot a series of faraway targets. Tao and Kimba must have gotten it on their first run. "Kineta, Tao."

Lina grinned and hurried away before she had to talk to Kineta again. No doubt the redhead would apologize, acknowledging her rudeness under stress. Lina had no patience for such apology at this time.

Trial after Trial, well into night. Finally at midnight they gathered again in their roped off male and female sections. Individual names were called alongside their rankings. With so many students, the leaders and teachers rotated through who did the calling. Ghazi called out fifteen, then Naomi fifteen, Sardar, Kimba, Kyden, down through the ranks and then they began again. They went in alphabetical order regardless of age so that students could pay special attention when they were coming up.

"Kineta," Sardar called, it being his turn. "Promotion to Lead Archer, placement Archery Unit."

Lina grinned and tried to find Kineta in the crowd. They hadn't returned to their prior places. She found her red hair. Kineta seemed pleased with herself as those around her congratulated her. Lina allowed herself to zone out through several of the names.

"Princess Royal of Clonmel, Nerilina," a teacher called out, using her full title. Lina ducked her head. "Scout, placement. Promotion to Advanced Unit."

Lina grinned. Not as many congratulated her as they did Kineta, but she didn't care. Most, Lina had come to learn, thought she bought or manipulated or pulled rank to get her assignments.

"Talia! Charmer placement, Charmer Unit."

No surprise there. Charmers had little ranks to climb or descend.

"Tao! Demotion to instigator placement, Promotion to Interrogation Unit!"

Lina frowned. Tao's 'demotion' came only because 'instigator' was lower on the Interrogation Unit ladder than 'captain' was on the Archery Unit ladder. Overall the promotion frightened Lina. He'd spend the next year taking missions and training in ways specifically to make peoples' lives so miserable they'd confess to anything.

"Yudai!"

Lina perked up again.

"Captain placement, Search and Rescue Unit."

So Liam could spend the next year doing exactly what he did the year before. He'd act as a guard until search-and-rescue was needed, in which case he'd lead his team. It was good. He liked his placement.

There were only a few students whose names came after 'Yudai'. Once the last was called, Sardar took the platform again. "You all performed well today. Now, let the Chase begin!"

Lina shared a glance with Liam before darting away in the opposite direction.


	12. 090: Lost

**A/N: Next will be Finley's 'death' and Lina's 'death'. Like mother like daughter :P**

Saberin: That would be cool :) I hope I read it!

AER: *eyes alex suspiciously*

Raider: :) Thanks! Yeah...Tao's a mess...

 **NOTE: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **090: Lost**

Lina crept softly through the shadows. She'd decided. She was leaving Sunrise Warrior Academy. She had to. Her life and sanity were on the line. To leave, though, she had to plan.

Planning would take some time. She wanted to wait until just after the worst of winter, when tracking would be difficult. She needed to fake her death so search-and-rescue wouldn't find her. She'd already stashed away an extra uniform and boots in her sizes from the laundry. She'd flee to the southern shores and find a ship to take her to Araluen, where her legendary uncle lived. She wasn't stupid enough to show up saying 'I'm your nice. Trust me'. No, she needed information he'd find valuable. For that she needed to break into the leaders' offices.

Lina had already worked through Naomi's office to no avail. She should have expected to come up empty in that one. Naomi ran the school and watched over the littles. She handled training, not missions. Unless Halt was interested in techniques to teach languages, Naomi was useless.

Lina picked the lock of Ghazi's office. She'd save Sardar's for another night, closer to the time of 'death'. His would be a sure jackpot…and sure exile if she were found. Naomi and Ghazi she could lie to. Sardar wouldn't stop to listen. She'd be lucky to escape with her life if he had a hand in discovering her betrayal.

Lina carefully rotated through the room clockwise, searching drawers, trunks, and cabinets. She discovered a set of mission files set to be doled out as qualified candidates became available. Lina skimmed them. She found one for Search and Rescue to Nihon-Ja. Lina slid it into her messenger's bag. Emperor Shigeru would deal with whatever Warrior screwed up fairly. Another caught her eye, a mission for an instigator and scout to work together to locate, detain, and interrogate some poor soul called Black O'Malley.

Lina had no idea who Black O'Malley was nor what he did, but when she saw her name on the first line under 'recommended scout' and Tao's under 'recommended instigator' she decided it was one that should disappear as well.

Lina continued going through the office. She came to a small trunk underneath Ghazi's desk. Curiously, Lina pulled it out. Something so small kept close but hidden had to have importance. There was a lock but Lina easily picked it with her pins. She brought it closer to the moonlight pouring through the window.

On top was dark maroon fabric treated to do well in travel. Lina had quite a few garments of her own of the same type. As she lifted it out, however, she paused. Dark brown crusted stains soaked through the left shoulder, centered on a slice an inch below its seam. Blood, Lina realized. Old blood.

Curious, Lina continued her search. She found an arrow next. Its point was missing but the shaft's top was apparently dyed with something. Lina took a small whiff and recognized the faint scent of wedclover. Poison. She set the arrow aside. She'd never learned what happened to wedclover with age but all poisons either weakened or strengthened. She didn't want to find out which.

She carried on. Lina found a familiar silver birch leaf in the bottom. She sat back on her heels and flipped the leaf over to find a name. Her eyes strained in darkness to make out the tiny letters along the third vein.

 _Finley_

Lina dropped the necklace. Sure she'd read it wrong, she picked it back up and read the name again.

 _Finley_

Lina frowned. She put the necklace back in its place and searched more. She withdrew a file packet and opened it, skimming the information as quickly as she could.

 _Finley O'Carrick_

 _Charge: Betrayal_

 _Sentence: Given 3 minutes head start. Pursued by Kimba with 3 arrows soaked with wedclover. First shot hit._

 _Evidence of Sentence: Dress, arrow, silver leaf_

 _May Grace Follow Finley_

Lina stared at the paper feeling numb. She'd let go of her attachment to her mother long before her death. Many of the tears cried (though not all) at her memorial had been forced. What struck Lina was record of death. She'd been told Finley went to Dun Kilty…that her father had beheaded her mother for betrayal on the spot…

Footsteps sounded across the courtyard. Lina knew she'd spent too long in the office. She quickly re-packed the trunk and placed it back under Ghazi's desk. She picked up her bag, set the door to lock, and fled with light steps down all the way back to her dorm.

"Spend some time with Yudai?"

Lina spun, instinctively drawing out her saxe. Talia lay on her bed watching every move. Lina took deep breaths as she sheathed her knife and dropped her bag in a chair.

"Yeah," she lied. "And his name's Liam."

"Lina, what are you up to?"

Lina sighed. "Nothing you want to know about."

Talia nodded and rolled over, accepting the warning without question.

Lina lay down in her own bed hoping to catch some sleep before the day began. All she could think about though was the dress and arrow, and record that Kimba had killed her mother for betrayal. If they did it to Finley they'd do it to Lina. Lina closed her eyes but no sleep came. Instead she went back to plans to fake her death, checking them over and over and thinking of ways to make it more realistic. There was truly no room for error.


	13. 051: Gone

**A/N: Well...that had to be the fastest I've ever finished a oneshot...**

Saberin: All answers coming now!

Raider: Mm...I did something similar for a paintball-esque oneshot before. It was just a fun oneshot, whereas this is a serious one.

 **NOTE: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **051: Gone**

 **Finley**

Finley ran. She ran harder than she ever had before in the dark down the path. She made it to the trees and kept running, kept pushing herself farther and farther. When she came to the stream, she stopped.

"Quickly now," Kyden urged her.

Finley took the spare dress from him and quickly changed. There was no time to be modest. Kyden used a knife to make a cut in the sleeve of her old dress and stained it with the blood of a small rabbit he'd shot just an hour before. Finley collected the bag she'd pre-packed and stowed next to the rocks.

"Your leaf," Kyden prompted her. Finley handed it over without hesitation.

Kimba joined them. Without speaking she shot the rabbit carcass Kyden had set aside. She used a scrap of cloth to snap the arrowhead from its shaft and turned to Finley.

"What do you suggest we tell Nerilina?" she asked. Finley shrugged.

"Whatever you think will be best. She's mostly grown now. She can handle it."

Kimba nodded. Kyden handed her a canteen of water and the reins to a horse he'd stolen from the stables in Dun Kilty. "Ride fast," he told her. "Good luck with your son."

Finley nodded as she mounted. "Watch over Nerilina for me. She's been too slow outgrowing her wild teen years. Make sure she takes up her responsibilities."

The couple nodded. Finley heeled the horse in the direction of Fir Bolg. Kyden and Kimba started a fire about the size of a body and contributed enough to it to make convincing ashes. Once finished they returned to the Academy.

"Is it finished?" Ghazi demanded. The couple nodded.

"It's finished."

 **Lina**

Lina stood on the ledge of the bridge overlooking the ocean. She stared at the waves crashing at the rocks below. It was now or never. She hugged her pack in front of her, more to hide it from anyone who may be watching their crown princess snap than anything. They didn't need to see she was prepared.

"Lina?"

The call came from a great distance. As predicted. Prying eyes were present indeed. She looked over her shoulder, careful not to show her pack, and saw Liam watching from a tower far away.

"Lina!" he shouted.

Two weeks of acting depressed. One week of fawning over her dead mother. Lina had played the 'emotionally unstable' card for almost a month now. She'd left plenty of evidence for suicide, going so far as to leave a note and her silver leaf arranged on her bed.

She watched as Liam disappeared from the tower window, no doubt to come rescue her. He was so good at rescuing her. Lina knew it was time to take her chance. She made a grand show of taking a deep breath and then jumped, pinning her legs together as she free fell.

Just as she'd carefully planned (and practiced on bridges over land), she landed on a support beam jutting out three feet from the ledge. She knew she only had a minute. She'd trained for this. Lina opened her bag and tossed her extra uniform stuffed with bags of beans into the sea. The beans would give the clothing enough shape to appear as though it were a body if looking from eye above. Even better, the bags would distort, giving the appearance she'd hit rocks and been killed instantly as they floated, restrained only by a few stitches into the uniform.

Even better, the beans would float just long enough for people to think it was her. By the time the cove swirled into its nightly whirlpool with the full moon's rise, the beans would absorb water and the 'body' would be lost forever to the sea.

Lina could hear Liam's shouts now. She quickly slung the bag over her shoulders and scaled down the side of the beam. Its slight ridge along the top allowed her just enough of a finger grip to lower herself to the iron support below, just as she'd lowered herself from balconies during all those Chases. Lina swung underneath to the drain that emptied sewage from the Sunrise Warrior Academy. She tied a cloth over her nose and mouth and ran down the catwalk on the side, wishing she'd come up with a better plan of escape.

As soon as Liam and whomever else came with him raised alarm the Academy would be emptied and everyone would be on hand to investigate her 'death'. It'd leave Lina free to exit into the woods, collect Jarra from the place she'd been hiding her 'stolen' horse for a week, and make way to the south shore.

"Lina!" Liam's voice carried down the drain. As Lina ran she prayed Liam wouldn't jump in after the uniform filled with beans. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if he died because of her. As he cried out for her Lina's heart ached and her eyes filled with tears. She wanted to go back, to tell him it was a hoax and that she was perfectly fine. But she knew she could not. Not if she had any hope of shutting down the violent Academy.

Lina came to the sewer's entrance. She slipped through the bars and sat down to wait for clearance. She looked back down the way she'd come, seeing only a faint light from outside.

"Please leave before it gets bad, Liam," she whispered to no one. He had until she straightened out Araluen to decide if he was for or against the home they both knew.


	14. 074: Scars

**A/N: Finished the Heir by Kiera Cass. Loved it, hate her usual cliffhanger. The book is amazing though. Can't wait for the next one! If any of you are looking for a new bandwagon, I highly recommend this one. Because her work made me unable to sleep, here's a short Theme to top off the night.**

 **A Gilan/Lina bonding moment as Lina regains consciousness just long enough for this moment after passing out in the middle of the Araluen court.**

 **Requested by HP-LotR-SW-HG**

AER: And yet, you have suspicion...

Saberin: Glad you like them :) My original work took a back burner but eh...it'll be okay.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **074: Scars**

Lina woke slowly, blinking at the dim light that managed to spill in past the dull shade. She blinked several times before she made out Gilan sitting in a chair watching her. She sat up quickly.

"Where's Liam?" she demanded. Gilan held his hands up.

"You're awake. Good."

"Are you here to guard me? I didn't do anything wrong."

Gilan stood and walked to her bed. "I'm not here to guard you."

"Then why are you here? Where am I?"

"You're in the medical wing of Castle Araluen. King Duncan has you put up in a private room to be attended by his personal physician. What's the last thing you remember, Lina?"

Lina felt her breaths speed up as her heart beat faster. "We were…traveling."

Gilan nodded. "What next?"

"We went to King Duncan."

"And then?"

"And then he…"

Lina rubbed her temples. Gilan offered up a cup of water. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was.

"Slow down," he told her as he took the cup away. She'd downed half in one gulp. "You'll make yourself sick."

Lina rubbed her head again. Suddenly light was her enemy. She felt Gilan's firm hand on her shoulder push her back down to the pillows.

"Mm," she groaned.

Gilan brought out a piece of bread and put it in her hand. "There. Eat that so you'll have something in your stomach."

Lina nibbled at the bread with her eyes still closed. She continued rubbing her throbbing head.

"Dehydration," Gilan explained. She heard water being wrung from a cloth and then the cloth placed over her still closed eyes. The coolness felt good against her warm skin. Her headache immediately dulled down to a more manageable throbbing as her stomach rumbled. She took another bite. She felt the cup against her lips and drank, taking small sips this time. "Better?"

"Better," Lina replied. Now that basic needs were tended her mind caught up to the present. "Where's Liam?"

"Resting. He stayed with you throughout the night. It became clear he wouldn't sleep with you recovering so Halt made him leave. We promised we wouldn't leave you alone so Will and I have been rotating."

Lina took deep breaths. "Where's Halt?"

"With Sean."

"Sean…"

It took Lina several moments to remember Sean had come to Araluen.

"He's agreed to put off seeing you again until you're up to it."

Lina pushed the cloth up to her forehead so she could look at Gilan. "He did?"

Gilan nodded. "And clearly you're not up to it yet."

Already Lina could feel the lull of sleep upon her. Her minor panic session took more energy than she had to spend.

"How's Evanlyn? Um…Princess Cassandra?"

"I know who Evanlyn is. She's still in labor having the baby."

"How long was I out?"

"Not long. I'm sure you need more sleep."

Lina rubbed her forehead again. "Everything hurts too much to sleep."

Gilan nodded. "I'd bet. You took quite the beating, Lina. You had two wounds that got infected. Never to fear, the physician medicated them. The fever you're feeling now is probably the remnants of the infections. You'll be good as new soon enough. New other than a few scars."

Lina traced one of her new scars down her arm.

"What caused them to do this to you?" Gilan asked seriously. Lina closed her eyes as she recounted her last encounter with Tao.

"I didn't have answers they wanted to hear."

"You could have ousted Princess Cassandra. Why didn't you?"

Lina opened her eyes to look directly at him. "Because it wasn't the right thing to do."

Gilan nodded in agreement. Lina's eyes involuntarily drooped. Gilan took the uneaten portion of bread from her hand and set it on the table beside her. "Sleep," he ordered. "Let the medicine to its work. Liam, Sean, and whomever else you want to see can wait."

Lina closed her eyes, rolling onto her side and pulling the blanket closer to her. She felt Gilan arrange it so it covered her shoulder. She was sleeping again before she could mentally process a 'thank you'.


	15. 014: Happiness

**A/N: When writing, I have YouTube in the back playing stuff (usually music or comedy) because silent environments freak me out. Anyone have a YouTube channel they suggest?**

Raider: Jenny will be back soon. No worries :) I'll get her into a oneshot for you.

Saberin: Yes! I worried it'd be like Extras from the Uglies series but I thought "No, Kiera won't let us down!" AND SHE DIDN'T!

Aubrey Cortez: It's okay you didn't review all the Themes. You rocked the chapters in the main story :) As for your request: See your PM

AER: *giggles suspiciously*

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. Or Kiera Cass.**

 **014: Happiness**

Alyss sat at the jarl's desk with a pen by candlelight. She heard Lina shift in the bed behind her. Alyss looked back, seeing her roommate turning green. She silently reached for the latch on the window and opened it. The fresh air would do them both good.

"Have you seen my canteen?" Lina asked groggily. Alyss responded by going to Lina's pack and retrieving it.

"What do you have in here, anyway?" she asked as she passed the canteen over.

"Tea," Lina answered. She took a sip and lay back in bed, staring at the ceiling. "What are you still doing up?"

Alyss returned to the desk. "Wedding plans."

"Planning something big?"

Alyss shrugged. "We'll only get this once. I want it to be perfect. What about you? Have you thought much about yours?"

Lina sipped her tea as she thought about her answer. "Not really. Until recently it was never a possibility."

Alyss smiled as she made her lists of items to discuss with Will. "If you need any help, let me know."

"Can't we just find a knight or captain or something to give us a blessing and call it done?"

"You sound like Horace did when he and Evanlyn were engaged."

Lina sat up rubbing her forehead. Alyss finished her list and turned in her seat.

"Seasickness must run in your family," she said. Lina nodded.

"That it does. What all do you have on that paper of yours?"

Alyss smiled. She set the pen down, picked up the paper, and crossed over to join Lina on the bed. The girls lounged side by side going over her list.

"What's this?" Lina asked, pointing to the far column with names.

"Guest list," Alyss told her. "I'm not sure all will come but they need at least a notice we're getting married."

Lina scanned down the names with her finger. She paused on Shigeru. Lina bit her lip, as though unsure of what to say.

"Emperor Shigeru of Nihon-Ja," Alyss said. "Will and I spent some time on a mission there. He's one I think just needs an announcement. There's no reason for an emperor to come to the wedding of a Ranger and Courier."

Lina bit on her thumbnail. Alyss studied her carefully.

"You spent some time in Nihon-Ja, right? Did you meet him?"

Lina nodded. Alyss tried to form her next question tactfully in her mind to no avail. "Lina," she began carefully. "Did he…would he be…defensive if he saw you again?"

Lina sat up. She took her canteen and swished the tea inside around. "I tried to kill him."

Alyss nodded, her fears realized. "Oh."

"More than once."

Alyss nodded again, reminding herself that Lina had reformed. "So…"

"He took me in and made me his ward, as though I were an orphan."

Alyss creased her forehead with confusion. "Oh…"

"He's the one who taught me about ginger tea for seasickness. I was nine when he took me in."

Now Alyss truly didn't know where to go with their conversation. "Nine?" she repeated. Lina nodded. The two sat in silence for several moments. "The Academy sent a child as young as nine to…wait, were you a replacement?"

Lina nodded again.

"A replacement like…the replacements that may come to Araluen?"

"My mother wasn't there to fight the assignment. One day I was in my dorm, the next I was on a ship heading for Nihon-Ja."

"Why were you chosen?"

"I had the highest marks in the language that could also throw a knife and hit the target."

Alyss frowned. "Lina…that's…"

"Now you see why I'm more focused on getting back and stopping the reinforcements than my wedding."

Alyss nodded. She stuffed her paper back into her bag. She often got pity for growing up in the Redmont Ward, but now she realized how privileged her life had been there.

"You know, you can be worried about the children and still be excited about your wedding," Alyss said lightly. Lina grinned.

"I'm excited, I'm just…not much of a planner I guess."

"You're a princess. It's in your blood."

Lina laughed. "That's like saying because Halt was a prince it's in his blood to be charming."

"You couldn't call Halt charming?"

Both of them erupted in giggles. Alyss could see wedding planning would have to wait for Lina. Her concern wouldn't let her rest until the Academy was finished.

"Do you still feel weak?" Alyss asked as they settled down to sleep.

"A little," Lina admitted.

"Let's both sleep in tomorrow. The men will think we're up to something."

"And that's a good thing?"

Alyss smiled. "Of course."


	16. 020: Waiting

**A/N: So...I planned to put this into 3 different Themes but then decided to put them all into one because...well why not? So enjoy this extra long Theme featuring Talia.**

 **And to old readers who are dancing dangerously close to spoilers with both Theme and main story reviews...**

 **Spoil something major and I'll kill off your favorite character!**

Saberin: LOVE Eadlyn! Which guy are you hoping she hooks up with? I'm pulling for Eikko :)

AER: I see why you like her so much.

Aubrey Cortez: PM me what you think you've caught on to :)

Raider: LOVE Studio C. Dana's Dead and the Puritan Roommate are my favorites!

Gold: ...you and Saberin are too much :P Thanks for the compliment! It makes me want to go on a two day writing streak! (oh wait...)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. Or Kiera Cass. Or John Green.**

 **020: Waiting**

Talia jolted as the deadbolt to her cell clanked outside. She gripped the rails on the sides of her bed and pulled herself up to sit. She wished they'd leave the cover over the door's window open so she could see who was coming before the door opened, but they never did. It was as though they enjoyed putting her nerves through hell.

She tried to pull her feet back but the chains went taunt. If the visitor were the healer, he'd let her out of bed and have her walk the hallway as 'exercise'. Talia wasn't sure how much good the shuffled steps did for her body but it was better than laying down all day. If it was Faulon, he couldn't let her out of bed but he always brought her food. Because he was a Charmer he had permission to visit her at will. He had no skills that would help her escape and if he brought her food that was one less chore the healing staff had to worry about.

She wasn't so lucky. Sardar entered, followed by young teens being groomed to become instigators. Kerri, the girl, wouldn't last the training. Talia had seen humanity in her that would be better served working with littles or becoming a healer. Of course, those who made such decisions didn't care for individual desires. They needed instigators. Kerri had no birthright protecting her from their needs.

The boy, however, was a different story. Liev at thirteen rivaled infamous Tao. Talia held her rounded stomach protectively as Sardar ordered the teens forward.

"I've just returned from Araluen," Sardar informed her though Faulon told her of his search for replacement forces a week ago. "You can imagine how disappointed I am that you betrayed our cause. Do you not care about the unification of Hibernia?"

Talia gritted her teeth as Liev jerked the chain of her right wrist down, forcing her arm back. He clipped the chain under the bed so she had no use of that hand. He circled around to do the same on the other side while Kerri, somewhat gently with pity in her eyes, pushed Talia's shoulders back to the mattress. Talia swallowed hard as her left hand was secured and Liev buckled a leather strap over her shoulders to keep her from leaning up, as if she could. Kerri, without prompting, quietly unlatched the rod beneath the mattress and adjusted the bed so Talia reclined and looked at Sardar directly. Talia's back protested as she was propped but sitting up made it easier for her to breathe. Liev gave Kerri a pointed look as he buckled a second strap over Talia's lap.

"Now that's settled, let's talk about your old friend Captain Yudai." Sardar's voice dripped with poison as he spoke. Talia tried not to let her fear show. "He's dead now. There's no use for you to protect him."

Talia didn't let the news phase her. She knew enough about interrogation as a Charmer that the quickest way to get a confession was to take away the thing a person loved most. If the interrogator had their victim detained, as they had Talia, the interrogator had the option to lie. Sardar wouldn't let the truth stand in the way of getting her confession.

"The only person you can protect now is yourself. By our custom, you will be put to death for treason as soon as this little is born. You won't even get to hold it."

It was a fact Talia had hardened to. She wept over it at night when she could be alone and with Faulon, but no one else.

"Wouldn't a confession make this easier? You could spend this time in a comfortable room without chains."

As she had since they brought her into this hellhole, Talia lied. "What is there to confess? I didn't betray the Sunrise Warriors. Captain Yudai told me nothing!"

Sardar slammed his hand down on the metal railing of her bed. The whole thing vibrated, upsetting the child inside her. Talia winced as it kicked at her ribs. She tried to arch her back for comfort but the strap across her shoulders wouldn't let her go far.

"You were seen speaking to him before we left!"

"To say good bye!" Talia insisted.

"What relationship did you have with our deceased captain that would warrant a goodbye?"

Friendship, Talia thought to herself. Their shared mourning of Lina. "I'm a Charmer. What do you think?"

The rumor that her conversation with Liam had been two lovers saying farewell had spread like wildfire. It was ridiculous but it was the best chance Talia had. She'd apologize to Liam later.

"If you were so intimate with him, prove your loyalty. What were his plans?"

Talia remained silent. Sardar masochistically brought his hand flat against her stomach. Talia's eyes widened.

"You sure you don't want to talk?"

"The child's a recruit," Kerri spoke up. "We can't hurt it…"

Sardar turned on the young girl harshly. "What did you say to me?"

Kerri, unable to take anymore, fled the room. Talia closed her eyes wishing Kerri had stayed and kept her mouth shut. Now she'd be punished for insubordination and inadequacy.

Sardar turned back to Talia. "Well?"

Talia glared at him.

Sardar leaned close to her ear. His voice dropped to a rough whisper only she could hear.

"Captain Yudai is dead," he said coldly as he applied pressure to her stomach. "Princess Nerilina is dead. There is nobody to save you."

Talia felt her child react to the pressure. Harsh kicks against Sardar hurt her as well.

"You are nothing but a Charmer. Why do you protect this rebellion?"

"I know nothing about the rebellion," Talia insisted, her voice tight.

Sardar pushed against her stomach sharply and then moved away from her bed, pacing the room. Talia took deep breaths hoping they'd calm her child.

"Lying does you no good."

"I say nothing because I know nothing," Talia repeated. In a way, she was telling the truth. She'd known Liam was planning something. The details were purposely not formed until they were actually in Araluen.

Sardar went back to her bed. "Talia," he hissed. "I'm tired of your games. When you are ready to talk, send for me. Your death sentence will be lifted and you'll be allowed to finish growing your disgrace in comfort. Until then, you will be kept here. Instigators will visit you every day. All you have to do is tell them what you know."

"I know nothing," Talia said again. Sardar slapped her and went for the door. "Liev, it seems she needs more time to think about her answer."

Liev nodded and stepped back towards the bed, reaching for the buckle on the leather strap across her shoulders. Sardar snapped.

"Leave her. She'll have more time to think this way."

Liev gave his leader a sickening grin and hurried out after him. Talia let a tear fall as she heard the deadbolt clank. She tried to reach her stomach but couldn't with her wrists bound so tightly. As the struggled through her tears the deadbolt turned again. Talia tried to dry her eyes on her shoulder before the door opened.

It was Kerri. She'd collected water and cloths from the healers' station and returned the moment it was clear. She went forward and set the bowl of water on the table next to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Talia asked softly, eyeing the door in case Sardar decided to come back. Kerri took a cloth, dipped it in water, and wiped away the nervous sweat from Talia's face.

"Did Captain Yudai really go to turn the Academy upside down?" Kerri asked. Talia clenched her teeth and stared at her, wondering if this was part of the instigation plan. Kerri must have read her eyes because she reached under the bed to unhook the chains on her wrists. They only had about a foot of leeway but Talia was thankful for it. She smoothed over her belly and watched as Kerri went on to unbuckle the straps.

"What do you know of Captain Yudai?" Talia whispered.

"He's alive," Kerri answered without looking at her. Instead the girl, surely no more than fifteen, continued to tend her. Kerry slipped a stale heel of bread from her pocket into Talia's hand and pulled back the folds of the maternity gown she wore. She found the flap healers used and untied it, exposing Talia's skin.

"What are you doing?"

Kerri soaked the cloth again, wrung it out, and flattened it against the bruise Sardar had given her. "For the swelling," she whispered.

Talia stared at her. "They're training to be a healer?"

Kerri shook her head. "They're training me to be an instigator, but…my roommate is training to be a field physician. She's teaching me some things."

Talia smiled at the girl. She shifted her weight to a position it'd be easier for Kerri to tend her.

"Lina and I used to do that too. She'd teach me how to wield a saxe and I'd teach her how to dance."

Kerri grinned. She sat on the edge of the bed. Talia inched over as much as she could to make room for her.

"What was she like? Princess Nerilina?"

Talia couldn't help smiling at her friend's memory. "She was good. Really good."

"She taught my Nihon-Ja lessons for a few weeks. She taught us about tessonjitsu and these stories the Nihon-Ja use to explain nature. I wish they offered that here."

Talia smiled as she remembered Lina's fascination with Nihon-Ja.

"Do you miss her?"

Talia nodded. "I do."

Kerri looked down to Talia's stomach. Her fingers toyed with the blanket unsurely. Talia mentally measured the distance she'd have to reach and, realizing she could just make it, took Kerri's hand and brought it lightly to just under the bruising where her child still kicked. Kerri grinned as she felt it.

"You're going to be punished for your actions earlier," Talia warned her. The shackle on her left wrist had to be pulled too tight for her to keep that hand over Kerri's so she moved it back. Kerri, feeling more confident in her actions, moved closer. She flattened her hand against the baby and rubbed it gently. It was the first time in Talia's pregnancy anyone had tried to comfort the baby besides her.

"I don't care," Kerri whispered.

"And why is that?"

"Princess Nerilina once told me to only make decisions with consequences I can live with."

"Was leaving the room worth the caning you're sure to get?"

Kerri nodded. "Compared to possibly harming your baby, yes."

Talia had pinned humanity in Kerri correctly. "Kerri, there's a good chance I won't see this baby grow up."

Kerri looked up, meeting her eyes.

"My friend Faulon has said he'll do what he can to help it but…he's a Charmer. You're a healer."

Kerri shook her head. "I'm an instigator, remember?"

"That's the title they gave you. In your heart you're a healer. You can't deny that."

Kerri smiled slightly. "You want me to…what? Raise your baby?"

"You're too young for that. What you are old enough to do is look out for it. Soothe whatever fevers…calm whatever tears…"

Kerri nodded with understanding. "But what if I become separated from it?"

"Make sure it is in good hands before you part."

Kerri nodded. "I promise."

Talia took a deep breath, leaning back against the mattress. Kerri glanced back at the door.

"They'll be back looking for me. I should go."

"Good luck, Kerri. Thank you for helping me."

Kerri nodded. She slid off the bed, re-soaking the cloth and applying it over the bruise before tying the flap back down and readjusting the blanket. She went to lay the bed back down but Talia stopped her.

"Not all the way."

Kerri looked up. "No? I doubt I'll be able to come back today and who knows when you'll get another visitor."

Talia nodded. "I know. It's hard to do much lying flat, especially with…well…"

Talia held up her chained wrists. Kerri nodded and lowered bed just enough for her to sleep comfortably. Kerri squeezed Talia's hand and left the cell, closing the deadbolt behind her. Talia sighed and stared at the ceiling. Perhaps she could use this new ally to her advantage.


	17. 022: Fairy Tale

**A/N: Short Theme, requested by Raider. Lina and littles**

AER: *glares suspiciously*

Raider: Your favorite character? Gabby. ... Don't make me kill Gabby...she hasn't even been introduced yet...

HP-LotR-SW-HG: Yeah, LOVE Gilan :) Have fun at camp! See you when you get back!

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. Or Kiera Cass. Or John Green.**

 **022: Fairy Tale**

Lina laughed as the littles settled down around her. She sat with them, folding her legs under her as Shigeru had taught her.

"Tell us a story!" one little demanded.

"You promised!" another reminded her.

Lina pulled the first, Ashling, into her lap. Ashling's parents had been murdered in front of her very eyes just four months ago. The Academy's brainwashing combined with the childlike skill to suppress tragedy made her all but forget them. They hadn't been good people. Lina could in her mind justify their deaths. They'd brought harm to many and were bringing up Ashling to do the same. Still though, Lina couldn't imagine seeing her parents murdered in front of her. And as bad as they were bringing up Ashling, the Academy was worse.

"Which story did I promise?" Lina asked him using Nihon-Ja. Their faces scrunched. Ashling, however, used clear diction.

"The Rat's Daughter!"

Lina grinned at them as they cheered. "You're sure?" she asked.

"Tell us!" several of them demanded in unison.

Lina settled down with them on the carpet. Chances for children at the Academy to be children were so rare she indulged them every chance she got.

"Once upon a time," she began. "There lived a rat couple. They had just one child: a daughter. Their daughter was the most beautiful creature of all the world. When she came of age her parents wanted to arrange a good match for her."

"Why?" Ashling asked, though she'd heard the story countless times.

"Because in Nihon-Ja," Lina answered patiently. "Girls typically have marriages arranged by their parents. Now, the girl's parents searched high and low for a rat worthy of their daughter. They decided to go to the sun. They climbed the stairs to heavens and asked the sun, 'Please marry our daughter. We want to have the best son-in-law.'

The sun refused. He told them, 'I am not the best son-in-law. You will have to go ask cloud, who covers me whenever he wants.'

The rat parents went to the cloud and asked, 'Please marry our daughter. We want to have the best son-in-law.'

The cloud refused. He told them, 'I am not the best son-in-law. Go ask wind, who may blow wherever he wants.'"

"And then they went to wind!" another child, Ismine, gleefully cut in.

"But wind refused. He told them, 'I am not the best son-in-law,'" Ashling giggled.

Lina smiled gently at them. "Go ask wall," she continued. "Who stops me when I hit him."

The children, especially the girls, squealed with delight. Kerri, a girl who would soon age out of the class, carried on when Lina didn't pick it up fast enough for her.

"So they went to wall and asked him to marry their daughter. The wall told them no, because rats could chew him to dust. So in the end their daughter married a rat."

The younger children booed her.

"Dismissed," Lina ordered. "Kerri, stay behind please."

Ashling and Ismine both hugged her before darting out with the other children. Lina stood and faced Kerri.

"Am I in trouble?" the girl asked. Lina shook her head.

"You'll be tapped for reinforcement missions soon."

Kerri nodded.

"Are you prepared?"

Kerri crossed her arms. "I want to be a healer. They're training me to be an instigator."

"I know."

"That's complete opposite."

Lina nodded solemnly. "Unfortunately at this time we have to accept the roles given to us."

Kerri sighed with annoyance. "I hate that."

Lina nodded again. "Kerri…right now you can't change the hand you're dealt. All you can do is prepare for the one you want and take it when it comes. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Kerri shook her head. "I never know what you're saying."

Lina sighed. "Alright. If you ever need something, come to me. Okay?"

Kerri nodded though Lina knew she only did so to get away faster.

"Dismissed."


	18. 091: Play

**A/N: A short theme between Evanlyn and Alyss :) I'm sure someone requested this, but my computer is freaking out every time I try to open the document with my list of requests. Sorry whomever requested...**

AER: Japanese legend. Moral is the grass isn't always greener on the other side.

Aubrey Cortez: Yeah :/ Sad moment

Saberin: It's Kane.

Raider: Looks like someone's had their coffee :)

Someone in their review asked me what I liked to drink: tea coffee or cocoa...unfortunately my computer is freaking out and I can't see who it was...

The answer is tea. Sweet if cold and fruit if hot :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. Or Kiera Cass. Or John Green.**

 **091: Play**

Alyss laughed as William somersaulted over his sister. Rosalina squealed with laughter and chased after him on all fours. Though Rosalina had been first to get herself up she lacked coordination to actually move. In contrast, William could get across the carpet in the blink of an eye. He need only get himself going, which was the real challenge.

"They're so much fun," Alyss laughed. Evanlyn beamed.

"They are. They'll be even more fun when they sleep at the same times."

Alyss grinned. She'd noticed her friends' tired expressions but didn't dare point them out. She respected their dedication to hands-on parenting too much.

"How's the wedding coming along?"

Alyss rolled her head over and gave Evanlyn a harsh look before giving in to more giggles. Evanlyn joined in.

"That well, huh?"

"Will and Liam are, well, men. Lina…"

"From what I gather Liam and Lina are just so relieved they're able to get married they don't care much for the actual ceremony. Why aren't they just eloping again?"

"Pauline wants them to have an actual ceremony. And it's the only way we could think of to warrant Sean coming to ours. And Lina wants a reason to see Emperor Shigeru again."

Evanlyn nodded. "Right. Maybe I should come to Redmont to help you out."

Alyss laughed. "For what reason would the princess have to come to Redmont to plan weddings?"

Evanlyn shrugged. "Maybe I just want my children to have some time in the country. "

Rosalina reached for Alyss. She happily obliged the little princess, pulling her into her lap.

"I can't believe you had twins."

Evanlyn beamed. "I was worried all the travel and improper care would affect them somehow but…it seems they're perfectly happy and healthy."

Alyss stroked Rosalina's hair. "They are."

Evanlyn reached for William and pulled him into her lap. "Are you and Will planning on having your own soon?"

Alyss blushed. Evanlyn laughed.

"What? If Little Will and Rosalina have playmates we can visit more often."

Alyss laughed. "We'll see. I don't think it's something we want to rush but I must admit. These two make me want my own."

Evanlyn grinned. "They do have that effect, huh?"

Rosalina giggled to her brother, trying to crawl to him. Alyss lifted her over her legs and set her next to her mother. Rosalina clawed at her mother's skirt, trying to get up. Evanlyn shifted William to one arm and lifted her daughter up. Alyss inched closer and tickled William.

"Yes. I want my own now."


	19. 031: Drowning

**A/N: Requested by Alice: Liam/Will bonding!**

AER: Very adorable :)

Saberin: Kane's a lot of fun :) I can't wait for the chapters where he's grown up :)

Raider: Me as well, I'm pretty sure. And to quote a wonderful professor...'Hot chocolate is for the Swiss (aka Swiss Miss). Hot cocoa is.'

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. Or Kiera Cass. Or John Green.**

 **031: Drowning**

"Tell me again, why did Halt leave the Gathering early?" Gilan asked as he rode with Will and Liam. Jack rode ahead, having been tasked with leading the way back to Norgate. Being given a test so shortly after the Gathering set his apprentice on edge. It'd been Halt's idea but their mentor left before he could enjoy the amusement that came from it.

"Pauline threatened him with sleeping in a tree if he missed Kane's blessing," Will replied.

"She scheduled the blessing during the Gathering? That doesn't sound like her."

"It's tomorrow," Liam explained. "The rain clouds yesterday made Halt nervous."

Gilan chuckled. "Lady Pauline's wrath would make me nervous too."

The three men laughed. They came to the fork in which they'd have to separate. Gilan peered at the dust for Jack's tracks.

"Good, he went the right way. I'll see you two next month."

"What excuse are you using to visit Jenny this time?" Will asked with a grin.

Gilan mockingly glared at him. "Visit Jenny? No, I'm going to bring Jack to Halt for his mastery checks in unseen movement."

"Jack could come on his own for that," Will pointed out. "No need for you to come all the way from Norgate."

"How will they survive without their Ranger?" Liam jabbed. Gilan laughed and waved as he took the fork towards his fief.

"Give Jenny my love!" he called over his shoulder.

Will and Liam rode leisurely back towards Redmont. Upon arrival they'd have a mountain of paperwork to undertake and their wives were off on some mission together, leaving them with little motivation to get back early (or even on time).

"Think we'll make it back in time for Kane's blessing?" Liam asked as he looked at the sky. Will shrugged.

"I think so. We can ride through the rain easier than Halt can in his old age. Was Lina upset she'd miss it?"

"She was," Liam answered. "We're not raising the boy but she's still fond of him."

Will nodded with understanding. "Alyss too. He's good for Halt and Pauline. I think he's even made Halt younger."

Liam snorted. "Definitely younger."

Suddenly a high pitched voice wailed through the woods Both Will and Liam signaled their horses to stop.

"Help me!"

"Go! Go!"

They heeled their horses in the direction of the cries off path. They came to the river just in time to see two men dressed in tattered robes running upstream as a young girl struggled to keep her head above water.

"I got the girl," Liam said as he dismounted. He tore off his cloak and boots and ran to meet the girl as she was swept their direction. Will heeled Tug after the men, assembling his strikers as they tore upstream.

"Ranger!" one of the men shouted. They began running faster. One stumbled over his own feet and went rolling. Will swung his strikers towards the other, knocking him down as well. He dismounted and signaled tug to take the further one. Tug cantered over and stirred up dust around the man, causing the man to delay just long enough for Will to put thumbcuffs on the klutz. He jogged towards Tug.

"Get that horse away from me!" he shouted. Will ignored him, taking a second pair of thumbcuffs and securing his hands behind him. He took the man's arm and walked back to his friend, grabbing the other by his shirt collar and dragging them back towards Liam, who'd just gotten the girl out of the water. His sheathed his saxe knife and wrapped his cloak around the girl. Will noticed she wore just a thin, soaked nightshift…the kind rich girls wore under their gowns. He glanced back to the water. Her fancy satin dress likely weighed three times as much as her by now as it retained water and floated down the river. Tug happily trotted behind is owner.

The girl's mousy brown hair stuck to her face as she coughed and sputtered. Liam stayed by her side, keeping his cloak around her as she caught her breath. Will swept his leg behind their knees, a useful technique only the short could effectively execute. The men fell to the ground. Will crossed his arms as he stood over them.

"Explain," he demanded.

"We didn't do nuthin'!" the one on the right spat at them without even a hint of confidence. His companion seemed on the verge of wetting himself as he eyed both Rangers and the girl.

"What's your name?" Liam asked the girl gently.

She sputtered some more before she could answer. "Janie."

"Janie, can you tell us what happened?"

"They…they…"

Janie burst into tears. She couldn't be more than fourteen or fifteen. One of the men jerked towards her. Liam defensively put his arm around her and pulled her out of harm's way as Will kicked the man back.

"We did nothing!" one man yelled again.

"They stole…from…m-m-my father," Janie answered as she shook. Tears poured down her cheeks. "They…t-t-t-took m-m-me…"

"That enough for you?" Will asked to Liam.

"Yep."

Will nodded. "Me too."

Will went to his saddle on Tug and took out his rope. He bound the men's wrists, released the thumbcuffs, and created a leash he attached to his saddle. Both cursed loudly as Liam brought Janie to her feet and helped her onto his own horse.

"Where do you live?" he asked as he climbed up behind her. "Can you show me?"

Janie nodded. Liam looked over to Will.

"I'll meet you at Meric Castle," he said. "Once I take Janie home I'll be there."

Will nodded. He signaled Tug to a steady trot, making the men jog a bit to keep up.

"We're tied up!" the loud captive shouted at him. "Can't you slow down?"

Will looked over his shoulder. "'course not!"


	20. 082: Dance

**A/N: Requested by Saberin (and I think also Raider): Lina and Talia**

Aubrey Cortez: :)

Saberin: :)

Gold: :)

(because I'm in a rush this morning you all get :))

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. Or Kiera Cass. Or John Green.**

 **082: Dance**

"For a princess you sure need a lot of help with your leads," Talia laughed.

"Shut up," Lina grumbled. "Okay, show me again."

For the umpteenth time well after midnight, Talia took Lina's hands and went through the complex steps of a tango. Usually, anything with precise movement she could do without thought. Shooting a bow, hand-to-hand combat… _most_ dances were just reacting in predetermined patterns which her partner led her through.

Then there was the tango, a dance that commanded the attention of both partners. Lina's stint in Nihon-Ja all but drained her mind of Western dance steps and she heavily depended on Talia, a natural Charmer, to give her refreshers as ball season took hold. As a student with a birthright (especially that birthright being Crown Princess), Lina was expected to excel at social skills. This included dancing the tango.

"Why can't it just be a waltz? I'm actually half-decent at those," Lina moaned as, once again, she stepped with the wrong foot.

"Lina, you can waltz better than most Charmers," Talia pointed out. She nudged Lina's foot with her own to get her back on track and then continued leading her through the steps.

"Then why is my mother trying to sabotage me with the tango?"

Talia shrugged. "She knows you learn better under pressure."

Lina sighed. She'd been back from Nihon-Ja just two years and, once Finley decided to resume her princess reign, Lina was under more pressure than ever to be the best. It almost made her question allowing the clever young Search and Rescue hopeful bring her back. Almost. She knew she would have returned eventually. She'd missed her mother too much to stay with her kind captor.

"Lina! You did it!" Talia cheered. Lina looked down at her feet as Talia led her through once more. She grinned.

"Finally!"

"With just eleven hours to spare," Talia laughed.

"Let's go to bed."

Talia continued the tango on her own as the girls made their way to their dorm. "I'm glad you're back," she whispered as they rounded the corner. "I missed this."

"This what?"

"This staying up late helping you practice a skill you want to be perfect at. It's fun."

Lina grinned as she opened their door. The girls went in and collapsed on their respective beds. "I'm glad my stress amuses you."

Talia giggled. "Stress over dancing? Yes, it does amuse me."

Lina hugged her pillow and closed her eyes. It seemed she'd barely gotten them closed when the bell to wake went off. She groaned as she dragged herself out of bed, slightly vexed that Talia was already lacing her boots. "How do you do that?"

"I'm training to be a Charmer," Talia winked. "Getting ready fast is kind of what we do."

Lina stuck her tongue at her friend as she reached for her own boots.


	21. 036: Break

**A/N: Found will up soon :)**

Aubrey Cortez: Talia is always fun to write. She's pretty complex.

Gold: Wow! Thank you so much for all the great reviews! I was reading them as you put them up at work and they made my day :) As for your favorite character? Hm...the one I think I can't say here because it could become a spoiler...

Alice: Oh Alice...

Saberin: Lina and Talia are the perfect opposites attract friendship :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. Or Kiera Cass. Or John Green.**

 **039: Break**

"We can't go on much longer," Lina pointed out to Will as she glanced behind her. They'd worked together to free thirty slaves on a rogue Skandian ship. Its jarl and crew were detained in Seacliff Castle until the oberjarl could come deal with them. Most of the liberated people were divided out to charitable Seacliff residents who would help them get home or build a new life in Araluen. The Seacliff Ranger had done well solving the dispute, until he realized thirteen orphans among the slaves could not be accommodated by the Seacliff ward.

Will and Lina had been in the area anyway, investigating reports of organized highwaymen targeting the main road that connected several wealthy fiefs. They volunteered to escort the children to Redmont. Traveling from Seacliff to Redmont on foot proved challenging. Baron Ergell gave them a workhorse and cart so the youngest wouldn't be a major burden but still, it was slow. The older children, forced to walk, complained loudly.

Will looked up at the sky. They still had a few hours of sunlight. If it were just him and Lina, they'd ride well into the night before breaking for camp…just as they had since their mission started. But it wasn't just them, and the children tired.

"There's a clearing up ahead we can stop at," he told the children. Only three still walked. The others all either rode in the cart or on Jarra or Tug. They all cheered with delight.

"I'm hungry," the smallest pled. "Will we eat tonight?"

"Of course," Lina answered. "You're going to eat every night from now on."

The child grinned as she clutched to a makeshift doll. Once they came to the clearing, Will set the older children to work gathering firewood and fetching water. They younger ones gathered around Lina, who kept their hands busy plucking three chickens they'd been given as supplies for the road. Will built two fires, knowing just one wouldn't cut it trying to feed fifteen people.

"Can we fry it?" a boy asked as they continued to prep the chicken. Will and Lina shared a glance.

"I'm sorry," Will told him. "We don't have oil to fry it in."

The boy stuck out his lip, earning pity from both Will and Lina. Of all thirteen children, he'd been the most complacent all day. He'd walked a fair bit before Will lifted him onto Tug. He'd not once asked for a snack since they started that morning nor did he whine when Lina told them just how long it'd take to get to get to Redmont at their pace. His first request all day and they couldn't let him have it.

Lina worked on boiling carrots and potatoes while Will set two of the birds up on a rotisserie. After recruiting a girl to turn the spoke, Will set the third chicken in their largest pot and used his knife to cut slits around it. He motioned to the boy to follow him back to the wagon and pulled back the canvas over their food supply.

"We'll marinate the third one. What looks good to you?" he asked.

The boy scanned the cart carefully. He gleefully reached for a jar of pickles and held it up.

"Really?" Will asked.

"My ma used to make these the best! Can we eat them, Ranger? Please?"

Will opened the jar and handed him one of the pickles. "Eat that quietly before the others see you," he whispered. The jar held only eight (now seven) pickles and if one got one the others would all want one too.

Seeing the delight on the boy's face, Will took the jar back over to the cooking fires. Lina eyed him curiously as she seasoned the birds on the rotisserie. She raised an eyebrow as he poured the juice out over the third bird.

"You know that one is going to be the one we eat, right?" she asked with a concerned expression. Will nodded to the children. They already lined up to stare at the chicken soaking in pickle juice.

"Can you think of anything else that would cheer them up?"

Lina made a face. "I'm never leaving without powdered soup again."

Will laughed. The moment food came off the fire the children began eating. As Will predicted, the rotisserie chickens were polished before he and Lina could even taste them. He set the pot of pickle-chicken on the fire and took a guess at what seasonings to add. Lina sighed.

"If we're going to eat this we may as well make it really interesting. Show of hands, children. Who likes spicy?"

All the boys and one girl raised their hands. Lina went to her pack and retrieved a bottle of orange powder she'd acquired on her last trip abroad. She added it to Will's chicken. Will sent a boy to get a lemon from their cart.

"There's not much lemon can't help," he said as he squeezed the juice in. Lina put the lid on.

"That's enough for this mess." She turned to the boys. "You're all eating this."

They laughed. They waited a half hour before uncovering the chicken. The tangy aroma caught them off guard.

"There's no way this is going to be edible," Lina muttered as Will served it up. He handed her a plate.

"You take the first bite."

Lina pushed the plate away. "Not a chance."

Will laughed and offered it to the children. They each took a piece but held it unsurely to their lips, sniffing it. One boy, the one who had requested pickles, took the first bite. His eyes lit up. "Is good!" he declared. The rest ate their bites and cheered in agreement. Will tasted it. He held the plate back to Lina.

"They're right," he said. Lina finally mustered up the courage and pinched some off. She ate it quickly.

"Wow," she said once she swallowed. "How did we make that good?"

Will laughed. "I have no idea.".


	22. 098: Grandparents

**A/N: Almost ready for Found...**

Gold: Pickle juice chicken is a thing. The best Chick-fil-a copycat recipe I know involves pickle juice.

Saberin: The request now says "Fight between Lina and Will- Saberin x2"

Alice: Want me to send you the real life recipe it's based on? You a decent cook?

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. Or Kiera Cass. Or John Green.**

 **098: Grandparents**

Pauline sat with Alyss on a blanket in the shade playing with Kane, William, and Rosalina. The Couriers laughed at the three. William and Kane took wobbly steps tumbling over each other while Rosalina beamed up at Pauline playing with her hair.

"Next time we do this we'll have four to mind," Pauline chastised Alyss. Alyss laughed, holding her hand over bulging stomach. "Have you and Will discussed names yet?"

Alyss nodded.

"Going to share them?"

Alyss grinned and shook her head.

"You know, I'm entrusted with some of the greatest secrets of Araluen. I can handle the names you have picked out."

"Perhaps," Alyss said as Kane pulled on her arm to stand. "But these three are talking and haven't had your training."

"Auntie Allie!" Rosalina squealed as though on cue. Her 's's weren't exactly there yet but she was first of all three children to begin asking for others by name aside from her parents.

Alyss smiled and held out her arms. Rosalina crawled into them sweetly. Alyss held her tightly, mussing up her blonde curls. Pauline laughed.

"At least tell me what you want. Boy or girl?"

Alyss looked to Will as he sprinted across the clearing carrying a cloth ball. Horace, Evanlyn, Liam, Lina, Gilan, and Jenny tore after him. Halt jogged along the edge of their game playing referee.

"I want a boy so any daughters we have later will have a big brother to look after them," Alyss answered. "He wants a girl to dote on."

Pauline smiled. "You'll be good parents."

"I hope so."

"If Halt and I can get Kane this far without major mishaps then you and Will can too."

Alyss giggled. "Especially with Halt already taking Kane on his first hunting trip."

Pauline frowned, rolling her eyes. "He says he'll be proud of Kane no matter what path he takes when he's grown. Heaven help the child if he doesn't become a Ranger."

Alyss laughed. "We should start working on him to be a Courier."

Pauline nodded to Alyss's stomach. "That one too."

Those playing the game ran in the opposite direction, this time Gilan holding the ball. They'd given up trying to keep the teams straight long ago.

"I wonder how much longer until Liam and Lina have one," Alyss wondered aloud. Pauline looked back to Lina. That still-new bride obviously had no concerns about a possible pregnancy as she dove after Gilan. She and Liam worked so hard they probably hadn't even had the time to properly consider a baby.

"I'd like to see them have one soon," Pauline admitted. "But I'm glad you've come first."

Alyss raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Pauline nodded. "Halt had to give me two dances at the last Harvest Festival because of it."

Alyss narrowed her eyes. "Did you two bet on which of us would have a child first?"

Pauline grinned. "Yes."

"What else did you two bet on concerning us?"

"Now that I won't tell," Pauline winked with a gleam in her eyes. "But I can say I've won most of them."


	23. 061: Fear

**A/N: And Found is live! This will be the first 'Found based' Theme :) Everyone enjoy!**

Aubrey: I wasn't a fan of the Royal Ranger either. Good book, still not a fan of where the story went. I actually refused to read it until I was pressured to read it this year and...while I liked Maddie and elements of the story I could have gone without.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. Or Kiera Cass. Or John Green.**

 **061: Fear**

Lina sat up in a cold sweat. She took deep breaths, pushing her hair from her face. The bedroom door opened. Pauline stepped inside quietly holding a candle.

"Lina?" she whispered.

"I'm fine," Lina whispered back.

Pauline closed the door behind her and went to the bed. She set the candle on the bedside table. Lina moved over to make room for Pauline to sit.

"Bad dream?" Pauline asked. Her long graying hair had been combed and braided meticulously for night. It hung loosely over one shoulder.

Lina nodded. She ran her fingers through her hair and rubbed her back. "I'll be fine. I didn't mean to disturb you."

Pauline sat on the bed in the space Lina had made for her. "I was getting some water. I heard you moving."

Lina tried to smile. "I'm fine, really."

Pauline reached out and pressed her hand gently to Lina's stomach. Lina rested her own hand over Pauline's, feeling tears stinging her eyes as her unstable emotions took control.

"I can't imagine how difficult this is for you," Pauline whispered.

Lina felt thankful Pauline didn't try to belittle her difficulties. There were many women in the castle who scoffed when she made the slightest mention of carrying her first child without Liam nearby, saying they had birthed children while their husbands were away at war too so she shouldn't complain. There were also those who wouldn't let her forget Liam was away, voicing ever fear she kept in her head 'just trying to help'. Pauline did none of that. She and Alyss both gave her the support she needed to get through the pregnancy without abandonment or smothering.

Pauline wrapped her arm around Lina. Lina rested her head on Pauline's shoulder, allowing a few of the tears to run down her cheeks.

"He'll be so excited when he gets back," Pauline assured her soothingly.

"What if he doesn't make it back?"

"Hush. Halt's with him. And Will. Those three watch out for one another. They'll all come home in one piece and Liam will be overjoyed when he sees you're expecting."

Lina smiled and wiped her cheeks with the heel of her hand. "I didn't disturb Kane, did I?"

"Lina, Kane sleeps like a rock. You could trample over his pallet blowing a trumpet and he wouldn't be disturbed."

Lina laughed. She rested her hands on her stomach, looking down at the foreign bulge. After a life of making physical fitness a priority, encouraged weight gain felt strange. She'd struggled with it earlier but ever since she began feeling the baby move inside those feelings melted away. Her old life in which children were impossible still haunted her mind and made her pregnancy feel surreal. The midwife told her she was the picture of health and all Lina could think that would make the experience complete was Liam sharing it with her.

"I never had this," Pauline whispered after several moments of silence. "I'm glad you chose to stay here for yours."

Lina smiled. "Thank you," she replied. "You're always helping me in some way."

"That's what family's for, dear Lina. Now, to bed before you wake that baby in there and you spend your night being kicked at."

Lina laughed though Pauline did have a point. The magical feeling of being kicked wore off more and more as the baby became stronger and now, though Lina liked feeling them occasionally, the hours-long combat practice wore on her. She let Pauline help her settle back under the blankets and accepted the sip of water she insisted upon.

"Good night, Lina," Pauline whispered. "If you're still asleep when I leave I'll send word to the Battalion school that you're ill today."

"Thank you," Lina whispered back after she blew out the candle.


	24. 032: Relaxation

**A/N: Happy Themes! And to my lack of ability to sleep tonight...I blame crickets. You creatures are supposed to be relaxing. How is it tonight you are annoying?**

 **Requested by Eggy.**

Gold: You don't like pickles? Huh...that's a first for me...knowing someone who doesn't like pickles...yeah, Found is the set up for next-gen so lots of familiness and births.

Raider: haha...your grandma has it figured out.

Saberin: Not 2 Lina and Will fights...you've requested it twice. Don't worry...you're not the only multiple-requester. Alex has you beat there by a landslide.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. Or Kiera Cass. Or John Green.**

 **035: Relaxation**

"Relations between Araluen and Nihon-Ja have been beneficial to both countries since the treaty," Lina said to the eight girls in front of her. Discomfort in her swollen ankles rivaled only the sharp ache of her lower back. She sat on the edge of a desk hoping for some relief as she continued the lecture.

"What are you going to name the baby?" one of the girls asked when Lina paused.

"Prince Horace has led Araluen in several efforts of goodwill since his initial trip there several years ago."

"Do you have a boy and a girl name picked out?"

"These efforts have included…"

"If it's a boy will you name it after Ranger Liam?"

"What about Ranger Halt?'

"King Sean?"

Lina set aside the book she'd been following for their lesson. Obviously the girls weren't going to stay on track and, honestly, with fifteen minutes left until lunch she had no energy to fight with them. The course was meant to be Nihon-Ja customs and language. Because this group wasn't yet fluent enough to handle a full lesson in the language Lina kept customs in their native tongues.

"I'll let you off track," she said slowly in Nihon-Ja. "Only if we use this language."

The girls took the opportunity almost too eagerly. "What name?" one asked.

"I am not telling," Lina answered with a grin.

"Does it make you hungry a lot?"

"Yes."

"Is it true you have…um…" the Battalion apprentice switched to Araluen when she couldn't find her word. "Strange?"

"Kimyona," Lina translated for her.

"Is it true you have strange dreams?"

Lina nodded, smiling a bit. "Yes."

"Tell us."

Lina thought for a few moments, choosing her words carefully so the girls would understand her Nihon-Ja. "I dreamed that the baby came and that it was green…and no one knew why."

The girls laughed. One became serious. Easily the star pupil when it came to languages, she spoke in Araluen, "Lina, are you in pain?"

Observant, Lina mentally noted. The girl, Evie, was the daughter of farmers who came to the Charmed Battalion seeking to go through the initial trials on her own. Of the eight girls before her, Evie was the only one Lina had full faith would graduate.

"Yes," Lina answered in Araluen. She kneaded the small of her back as she continued with the girls. Her pregnancy forced her on leave from the Special Task Force and into full time at the training school for the Charmed Battalion. She'd promised herself when she started she'd never lie to the apprentices in her charge.

"Can we do anything to help?" Evie asked. Her empathy would take her far if she learned to harness it correctly. "Do you want some water?"

Lina brought both her hands to rest on her ever expanding middle. She'd given up uniforms months ago, making her stand out at the school even more. "Girls, you've all progressed beautifully in your training. You're all clever and strong, and each of you has made me proud. I know you've all noticed how difficult this is becoming for me. I've spoken to Lady Pauline and she will be sending two Couriers to take over my language classes next week."

The girls groaned, though each of them clearly understood. Of all the girls she worked with Lina felt most attached to these eight.

"I want you all to be proficient when I return," Lina continued. "The teachers she'll be sending are wonderful."

"Will you be alright?" Jade, the youngest of the eight, asked. She came to them as the eldest sibling to seven boys. Keeping her brothers in line developed skills crucial to a Charmed Battalion lady, however her agility left much to be desired.

"I'll be fine," Lina assured her. "I know this is earlier than what I told you originally, but…"

"You need rest," Evie cut in seriously. The other girls nodded in unison. Of course they did. They all followed Evie. She was a natural leader.

"Exactly," Lina said.

"We'll miss you Lina," Jade piped up. Another flaw of Jade…she always competed with Evie. Though she could hold her own in negotiations and diplomacy, Evie easily outshined her in every other area. Constantly challenging the sure winner would spell trouble for her future. Lina secretly hoped Evie let go of her chivalry and put Jade in her place during their apprenticeships. If Jade could get to a place of accepting peer leadership, Lina could see her becoming an asset to the Battalion. If not…she'd fail her trials and be dismissed.

The bell that structured the apprentice schools of Redmont rang loudly in the adjoined courtyard, dismissing the girls to lunch. Evie joined Lina at the front as the others filed out.

"Lady Lina," she whispered once they were alone. "Would you allow me to visit you when you take leave?"

Lina placed her hands on the girl's shoulders, looking to her seriously. After two years of watching her at the school Lina suspected abuse in the girl's background. She'd only met her parents once, when Evie invited them to a ceremony inducting the girls into the school. They hadn't come back to visit or written once since. Evie never requested weekend visits home nor did she seek them out at the Harvest Festival. She'd finally began to let her guard down with Lina when Lina began working with them full time.

"Lady Evie," Lina answered firmly. "You may visit me whenever you like. All you have to do is go to Lady Pauline and have her escort you to the apartment. Understood?"

Evie nodded. Lina brought the girl close for a tight hug. Though the midwife commanded rest, she'd have to find a way to pop in on Evie from time to time.

Once Evie left, Lina made her way to Jenny's restaurant for lunch. She saw Alyss and Gilan had beaten her there, both in their usual uniforms talking animatedly about a new self-defense tactic the Couriers planned to introduce soon.

"Lina," Alyss greeted her as she joined them. Gilan, always the gentlemen, was quick to pull out her chair and offer his arm for balance as Lina lowered herself down. Lina thanked him quietly and turned to Alyss.

"You look ready for a nap," he said as he took his seat.

"I am," Lina sighed. "But I've got two more classes to teach this afternoon."

"What are they?" Alyss asked.

Lina resumed kneading the small of her back even as she sat. "Toscana Customs and Negotiations."

Gilan and Alyss shared a glance. "Alyss will take Toscana, I'll take Negotiations," Gilan said firmly. "You go home and lay down."

Lina felt too drained to argue. "Alright."

An apprentice came out to take their orders. Each instructed him to just send out whatever Jenny thought was good, earning them an appearance from the brilliant chef herself.

"Had I known you were coming I would have set up a private room for you," Jenny told them as she poured coffee for Gilan and Alyss. "Mark will be back with your tea, Lina."

Lina nodded.

"Keeping busy, Jenny?" Gilan asked. Alyss and Lina both ducked their heads to hide their grins. Jenny was always busy.

"Not so much since it rained. No one wants to come out when it's wet."

Another nicety. The usual customers may avoid coming out but apprentices at the castle were notorious for filling up her tables any time weather canceled their outdoor activities. The apprentice, Mark, arrived with tea and set it in front of Lina. Jenny rested her hand on Gilan's shoulder as she continued chatting away. Their relationship was no secret, especially when Gilan came to cover Halt and Will's fief responsibilities. Gilan took to staying in the inn above Jenny's restaurant. He 'somehow' always managed to get the room next to Jenny's.

"Well, I'd best get back to work," Jenny finally said. "Alyss, will the chicken suit you?"

Alyss nodded.

"Gilan…roasted beef?"

Again, she hit the mark. Jenny studied Lina for several moments.

"You don't look like you're feeling well," she finally said. Lina sighed.

"I'm not," she answered honestly.

"You feeling nauseous?"

"No. I'm just…really tired."

Alyss gently touched Lina's arm. "You sure you'll last the rest of the week working?"

Up until now, Lina had always been optimistic about her ability to continue. Now she didn't feel so sure. Her delayed response was enough for an answer.

"I…" Lina began but her friends had already moved on.

"Mark, bring Lina some soup and bread," Jenny ordered as her apprentice delivered food to another table. She nodded to Lina. "If you still feel like this when you finish you can go upstairs and rest in my bed."

"I'm not that bad," Lina insisted.

"Yes you are," Alyss and Jenny argued together. Just a glance to Gilan confirmed he agreed. Lina sighed.

"Thank you, Jenny."

"So, have you thought of a name?" Alyss asked after Jenny left. Mark brought Lina's food out first, probably under threats from Jenny. Normally waiters would be lashed and then some if they brought out one member of a party's food out so much earlier than the others but Jenny had seen Lina's need for something quick.

"I wish Liam and I had talked names more," Lina sighed. It was becoming clear she would give birth without her husband and the closer it came the more she missed Liam.

"He's going to be so happy to be a father he won't care what you name it," Gilan assured her. "Last time we were on a mission together he made a comment about what all he'd teach his child."

Lina half-smiled thinking about Liam. He was never far from her thoughts.

"Surely you talked about it some," Alyss pressed.

"We did," Lina admitted. "It's just…I'm not sure about the names we talked about. We never agreed on our first son will be this and our first daughter will be this…we just talked about names in general."

"And?"

"We didn't want any children of ours to have Sunrise Warrior names."

Gilan laughed. "No Yudai or Nerilina then?"

Lina smirked. "No."

"So what then? John? Jane?"

Lina set down her spoon and folded her hands over her stomach. "Maybe Derick for a boy."

"And for a girl?"

"I'm still not sure if he was joking or not but he mentioned Scout."

Alyss raised her eyebrow. "Scout's not a Sunrise name?"

Lina shook her head. "It was a profession within the ranks, so no. Liam just kind of said it one day and how it's an unusual name but would never be used with the Sunrise Warriors. It made it…I don't know. Special…it couldn't be used by the Warriors but wasn't typically used by others either."


	25. 030: Pain

**A/N: This one wasn't requested, but was mentioned in the main story so decided to give more background for it.**

 **Continuation of Relaxation.**

Saberin: Yep, added to your personal list of suggestions.

Gold: Oh, Jenny and Gilan. What a fickle pair :P

Raider: Hm...I'll put that one one the oneshot request list :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. Or Kiera Cass. Or John Green.**

 **030: Pain**

Mark brought out Gilan and Alyss's food just as the second rush of castle officials came in. Several stopped by their table to exchange pleasantries (sometimes accompanied by complaints they thought a Ranger, Courier, or Battalion lady should see to). Lina sat back in her chair as they ate.

"Alyss, don't let me forget I have a present for Daniel," Gilan carried on.

"What'd you get my son?" Alyss demanded suspiciously. Gilan grinned.

"You don't trust me."

Alyss didn't hesitate. "No."

Lina smiled as they bantered. She tried to enjoy the lunch and ignore the tightness in her back.

"Will I approve of it?"

"Will would."

"But will I?"

"Isn't one out of two enough?"

Across the restaurant a man stood. He shuffled through his purse, left a copper coin on the table, and made his way for the door. Ever vigilant, Mark scurried over to turn the table for its next patron. He picked up the coin and studied it for a moment, checking over the tab.

"Sir, this isn't enough," called out as he went to follow him.

The man ignored him, walking faster.

"Sir…"

He elbowed Mark's face sharply and then took off in a run. Gilan reacted, breaking his conversation with Alyss mid-sentence to chase him down. The man overturned two tables in attempt to slow the Ranger. Gilan hurdled them with ease. He threw his full weight at the would-be bouncer and pinned him to the wall.

"Get Jenny," Gilan ordered a nearby serving girl staring with wide eyes. She nodded and rushed back to the kitchen. Gilan put the man in thumbcuffs and went about searching him, deciding now was good a time as any to make an example to those who were considering something similar. Jenny came out obviously cross about being disrupted.

"What happened?" she asked. A usual customer replayed the events to her as Gilan questioned the man. He found his purse and took out the appropriate money.

"What would you call a fair tip?" he asked the man. "Four pence?"

"Yes Ranger, sir, four is fair."

Gilan counted out six and handed it over to Mark. "Two extra for bloodying his nose."

The man opened his mouth to protest but wisely snapped it shut. Gilan passed the remaining balance to the young woman keeping up the money box. Jenny's concerns over the money melted away once she noticed Mark bleeding. She began yelling at the thief with the intensity of a chef who slaved over hot ovens every day. Gilan held the thief's arm so he had no choice but to endure Jenny's anger. Several of the castle officials around the restaurant chuckled with approval.

"Lina?" Alyss asked.

Lina gripped her stomach tightly as she leaned forward. Alyss stood and went to stand beside her, rubbing her arms.

"Lina?" she asked again.

"It hurts," Lina managed to whisper. Alyss nodded with understanding and reached to rub her back.

"Breathe," she said softly.

Lina tried to control her breaths. Alyss continued rubbing her back, glancing over her shoulder at Gilan and Jenny. Their scene blocked the clear path to the stairs. Alyss knelt down so she wouldn't draw attention.

"What hurts?" Alyss whispered.

"Here," Lina replied with her eyes squeezed shut. She held her hand just under her stomach. "And my back."

Alyss looked back again. Gilan now noticed them. He gave orders to a uniformed captain who took custody of the thief and made a beeline for Lina as Jenny continued her tirade out the door. Her staff moved to clean up the mess he'd made.

"What's wrong?" Gilan asked softly as he knelt with Alyss.

"I think she's going into labor," Alyss whispered back.

"No," Lina said in a tight voice. "No, it's too early."

"Get a midwife," Gilan ordered. He took Lina in his arms and lifted her up. Lina clenched her jaw as he carried her upstairs, gaining more and more attention from Jenny's patrons. Jenny herself fell silent mid-rant and followed Gilan up the steps. She raced around him and unlocked the door to her room on the far end of the hallway.

Lina cried out as he set her down.

"Lina?" Jenny asked gently. "What can we do?"

Lina couldn't answer. The pain in her back became so intense she couldn't think. Besides, even if she could, Lina had no idea what could ease such intense pain. Alyss arrived with a midwife, not the one who usually tended Lina but that didn't matter. The woman set her bag aside and knelt next to the bed.

"Get her sitting up," the woman ordered. Jenny sat on the bed so Lina could lean against her.

"She said it's too early," Gilan told the midwife.

"It is. We need to make her comfortable until this passes."

After two hours of intense pains, they finally did pass. Completely exhausted, Lina lay down without argument.

"Once she's rested, take her straight home," the midwife instructed. "I'll alert her usual midwife to check up on her tomorrow. Be sure she stays in bed until then. Don't let her climb steps or do anything strenuous to get home. You may need to just carry her, Ranger."

Gilan nodded. "What do we owe you for your services?" he asked. The midwife shook her head.

"To tend Lady Lina? Nothing. Because of her my young niece isn't afraid to be strong."

"How about a good meal?" Jenny offered. The midwife didn't have to consider it long.

"Now that I can't turn down."

The two exited the room without further discussion. Alyss sat on the bed facing Lina. The midwife had put a cloth soaked in tea over her forehead in efforts to calm her. Now Lina barely kept her eyes open.

"I'll go to the school and let them know you're not returning," she assured her. "Lady Brylee and Sir Huxley will take over starting tomorrow morning."

"Can you go dismiss the girls? They may still be waiting."

Alyss nodded. She pat Lina's shoulder soothingly. "I'll take care of it. You rest."

Gilan knelt down so she wouldn't have to look up at him. "Any more pain?"

Lina shook her head. "Not like before."

"Do you want me to stay until someone else can come up?"

Lina closed her eyes, trying to form an answer. On one hand, Gilan was doing the work of two and had already delayed his duties sticking by her during the intense false contractions that became so close to turning into real contractions. Still, the concept of being alone if the pains came again frightened her.

Without warning, they heard a soft knock on the door. It opened slowly. The visitor stepped in uncertainly.

"Ranger, I can stay with her."

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I heard that Lina was injured by someone trying to steal from the money box. I came to see if she was alright."

Lina opened her eyes to slits and smiled when she saw Evie. As for the story she gave for being here, rumors truly did escalate fast at Redmont.

"You can stay," Lina whispered. Gilan nodded and left. Evie took Jenny's chair from her desk and sat next to the bed.

"I guess you'll leave earlier than next week, huh?" Evie asked.

"Yes," Lina answered. Evie swallowed hard.

"Are you…hurt, Lina?"

The fear in her words touched Lina. "I'm fine," she assured her student. "I just have to rest until the baby comes."

Evie nodded.

"You know ditching lessons will earn you a punishment, right?"

Evie shrugged, clearly not caring. "I wouldn't have paid attention anyway."

Lina knew voicing her approval would spell trouble later so she kept it quiet. Abandoning lessons to come to the aid of another wasn't an action to be taken lightly but Evie's heart was obviously in the right place. She'd known what she risked and did it anyway. She'd accept her punishment when she returned without hesitation or argument. She'd make a good addition to the Charmed Battalion one day.

"I'm going to sleep," Lina told her. "I think Jenny has some books on her shelf over there if you get bored. I'm sure they're mostly cookbooks."

Evie shook her head. "I'm fine, thank you."

Yes. Evie would go far indeed.


	26. 065: Princess

**A/N: Requested by Saberin...young Liam at the Academy**

Gold: Yeah, she's got a lot to deal with without Liam with her. Evie wasn't around last time I did these but glad she's shown up...she may just have to be written into the main story later :)

Saberin: One less off your list :p

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. Or Kiera Cass. Or John Green.**

 **065: Princess**

"What are you doing?"

Liam jumped. "Grace, Kineta. What are you doing here?"

Kineta knelt next to him in the balcony looking down at the ballroom floor. Ghazi and Finley were below barking orders at Princess Nerilina. "I was at the training course."

Liam rolled his eyes. "Of course you were."

"And you? Spying on the princess?"

"Spying is such a strong word."

Kineta smirked. "Of course you were."

Liam looked back to the ballroom. "They've been doing this to her for two hours."

"You know, you only have to track her when she gets herself stuck. You don't have to watch her here."

"She doesn't get herself stuck," Liam muttered. "She just doesn't work in their timeframe."

"Right. How many times have you picked a lock for her?"

Liam shot Kineta a harsh look.

"Nerilina! Chin up! Why is that so difficult for you to remember?" Finley shouted from below.

"Harsh," Kineta whispered.

"I wish I could save her from this," Liam sighed.

"You'd be sent away or worse."

"I know."

Kineta touched his arm. Liam turned to face her. "Liam," Kineta whispered, using his true name. She was the only one who knew it at the Academy. "You know this isn't safe."

Liam sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not like you, Kineta. I can't just shut my emotions off."

Kineta looked back down to the ballroom. Liam felt pity for his friend. Her skill was unparalleled in training. She ranked among the fastest, strongest, and smartest of all the Sunrise Warrior students. She accomplished this by sneaking out of her dorm to run extra laps and get in more practice shots at the archery range. Kineta's dedication went unpraised by their teachers but her results made her one of the most esteemed students in the Academy without a birthright.

"There's nothing either of us can about what's happening down there," Kineta whispered. Liam nodded. "So why do you watch?"

He sighed. "I don't know. Just…looking out for her I guess."

"Hm. Are you going to tell her that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Right now you're just someone who keeps his distance until ordered to bring her home. I'm fairly sure she doesn't even like you right now."

Liam looked back to Lina, again being led through a ceremonial procedure she took no interest in. "You're a girl," he told Kineta. "What do I do?"

Kineta shrugged. "I don't know. I shut my emotions off, remember?"

Liam frowned. "Kineta…"

"Just talk to her."

"That's it?"

"No, but you think on your feet pretty well."

Liam nodded. "I guess you're right. Next time I get her alone, I'll say something."

Kineta poked at him. "I'm going to bed. You should too. We have training in the morning."

"Yeah, I'm going to stay a little longer."

Kineta sighed. "How is it you can care so much about her? She's the princess, Liam. You're an orphan."

"You don't have to remind me."

"How do you know she'll give you the time of day? She's never even thanked you for rescuing her and you've done that how many times now? Four? Five?"

Liam looked back at his friend. "One day I hope you feel about someone what I feel for Lina."

"Lina?"

Liam nodded. "It's the name I hear Talia call her. I think she prefers it."

Kineta shrugged. "Good night, Liam."

"Night Kineta."


	27. Extra: AER

**A/N: Short oneshot requested by Alex.**

Raider: Evie is a lot of fun. She'll definitely show up more, at least in the oneshots.

Saberin: You're about to see just how adorable these O'Carrick girls can be :P

Alex: Here.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. Or Kiera Cass. Or John Green.**

 **Extra: AER's Request Halt and Scout**

Halt sat on Liam and Lina's porch sharpening his saxe knife. Lina had gone inside to start dinner twenty minutes ago and Liam disappeared when she called for more firewood. Pauline had taken Kane with her on some diplomacy errand in Norgate, leaving him alone. Once he'd handled being alone quite well. He'd even preferred it. These days, however, he'd much rather visit his surrogate grandchildren. Scout, the only one with his blood in her, picked flowers nearby singing to herself. Halt couldn't help grinning as he watched her.

"Daideo, look!" she demanded cheerfully.

Scout's lisp, though endearing, frustrated her. Even at her young age Scout was self-conscious. She knew she wasn't saying 'grandpa' correctly and became upset when attempt after attempt went without success. Her 'r's just weren't there. Seeing Scout under distress bothered Halt. Though Kane and a couple of the royal children had had the same issue at Scout's age, Scout was the first to truly acknowledge it on her own. Halt took it upon himself to begin using Gaelic with her, a language her parents wanted her to learn anyway, and teaching her to call him 'Daideo' instead of 'Grandpa'. Scout caught on quickly and became attached to him.

"Well done," Halt told her. She ran to him and climbed into his lap. She promptly lay the flowers on his leg and took them one by one to pluck off the petals. Halt bounced her gently as she attacked the flowers, causing her smile to widen. He feigned dropping her. Scout shrilled with delight as she gripped his hand as tightly as her meager strength would allow.

"Whatever you're doing to Scout, stop it!" Lina called out the window without any real investigation.

"Sounds like we're going to get into trouble, little one," Halt told the girl. Scout pounded her tiny fists on his knee.

"Again!"

By the time dinner was ready, Scout had destroyed all her flowers and was playing with Halt's golden Ranger leaf. She insisted she sit in his lap for dinner.

"I guess we know who her favorite will be tonight," Liam teased as he carried the food to the table. Lina sat in a chair and lay her crutches on the floor. Though Halt knew she got her disdain for pity from him, he still pitied her. The incident in Hibernia made life as a first time mother that much more difficult, especially for one who took such interest in her child.

"Daideo," Scout answered as though she'd been asked a question.

Halt smiled. Scout's sweet affection shifted as often as the sea. She'd be reaching for her mother as soon as she felt sleepy.

"What did we do for entertainment before you were with us, Scout?" Lina asked with a smile. The question had been rhetorical but Scout just shrugged as she attacked her potatoes with her tiny spoon.

"I dunno."

They all laughed. Scout looked between her parents and grandfather with bright eyes, pleased she'd done something to make them laugh though she didn't quite understand what.


	28. 043: Die

**A/N: Be sure to read the new chapter in Found first.**

Raider: :)

AER: Glad it was dance around the room worthy :P

Gold: Liam and Lina are lucky to have each other indeed. I think it becomes more evident as we look more at the others, like Kineta and Talia.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. Or Kiera Cass. Or John Green.**

 **043: Die**

Talia lay back in exhaustion. The chains they made her wear felt tighter than ever. Thanks to Kerri, she hadn't had to give birth without someone decent helping and now, after several hours of labor, Talia kept her eyes on Kerri. Being allowed to hold her child would be too much to ask but Kerri mercifully held the bundle so she could see as the mood of the room shifted.

"It's a boy," Kerri told her as she rocked back and forth. Tears streamed down Talia's cheeks as Sardar entered.

"It's time for you to leave," he announced, his voice dripping with venom. Three instigators followed him. Today they'd be executioners.

"Call him Kanelo," Talia said to Kerri. She refused to acknowledge her murderers with her son in the room, even if…

He hadn't cried. He hadn't cooed or giggled or anything she'd heard babies were supposed to do when they were born. The physician who delivered him hadn't said a word once he was bundled and put in a crib nearby. Kerri had taken it upon herself to hold the baby up so Talia could see him. Talia had hoped her son would grow up to have a good life, but in the Academy such wishes were dangerous. It seemed neither would survive its strict order today.

Three instigators came forth and let her free from the bed. They forced her to her feet only to shackle her again. Having just given birth, Talia's steps were unsteady. She continued to stare at Kerri and Kanelo as they dragged her outside.

* * *

Kerri rocked the baby in her arms as she watched Talia be taken away. The moment she was out of the room, Kerri stroked the boy's soft wisps of hair.

"Shh," she whispered to him. "Good boy. Just be quiet a little longer and I'll feed you."

The physician who delivered him had cared nothing for either of his patients. He'd failed to check the baby over, including slapping his rear to make him cry. Kerri silently prayed the boy's lungs were in proper order as she continued waiting, giving the instigators enough time to get Talia way. Talia thought her son was dead. Perhaps the thought of her son escaping the Academy's walls would give her some peace as she was taken to her own fate in the woods.

* * *

The instigators threw Talia into a wagon. Sardar went to her once more as she struggled to sit herself up.

"Your last chance," he whispered to her coldly. "Who supported Yudai in his suicide mission?"

Emotions swirled in Talia. He'd toyed with her so long, driving her unstable emotions to the brink of sanity. She fought to stay in control. Any words she once had for this moment left. All she cared about was him ending this as quickly as possible. However, Talia couldn't let him have such satisfaction. She spit in his face as her answer.

"Take her away," he ordered coldly as he wiped his face. The wagon moved. No one talked to each other. No one said a word. Talia brought her knees to her chest and wept as the freshly sharpened blades clanked across from her. The instigators, all sick with blood thirst, laughed and taunted her as they traveled.

"Not so charming now, are you?"

"Too bad the princess can't bail you out this time."

"Too bad we lost our new recruit. Couldn't even birth right, huh Charmer?"

Talia felt a jolt as the wagon stopped. Self-preservation kicked in but not enough for her to try anything. Having her son had done her in physically and emotionally. Now all she wanted to do was sleep.

They brought her down from the wagon and unchained her. One commented that she was too weak to bother with restraining anyway. They forced her to her knees and made her lean over fallen log next to a ravine they'd toss her body in after. Talia mentally shut out her self-preservation, as faint a whisper as it was, and resigned herself to leave as silently as her son had.

"What the…"

Horses charged the clearing all around her. Talia squeezed her eyes shut, hoping they'd just end it. Instead two hands grabbed her.

"Talia, look at me."

Talia opened her eyes. Being addressed by name was unexpected. She found herself staring at the pale green eyes her old roommate had shared with her mother. Finley…

"Finley…you…"

"Come, let's get you changed."

Finley pulled at the strings of Talia's dress before she could protest. Finley tossed the filthy garment into the ravine and produced a new dress. Talia slid it over her head quietly. It fit snug around her still-swollen form. Finley cupped her face in her hands.

"I know you just had a baby, but you have to be quick now. Understand? As soon as we're there you can rest."

Talia nodded blankly. Finley brought her to a horse and mounted up. Talia mounted behind her. Finley signaled her horse to go ahead at full speed.

"I thought you were dead," Talia whispered through gritted teeth. Horseback riding was indeed a poor choice for a post-partum activity.

"They'll think you're dead too. The others are going to make it look like you were killed before we arrived."

"Lina…"

"Nerilina's gone. I know. She's a traitor."

Talia blinked. "She didn't betray us, Finley. She…"

"She's pledged herself to Araluen. What a fool I raised. She's turned her back on Hibernia. I'll never forgive her for that."

Talia felt her head spin with confusion. "What are you talking about? She jumped off the bridge into the whirlpool."

"Girl's better at faking her death than we are if she pulled that off. No, Talia, I just escaped from imprisonment my own daughter left me to. Yudai too. They're in Araluen being lovebirds instead of standing up for Hibernia."

Talia pushed the news to the back of her mind. She didn't have the energy to process it right now without feeling anger towards the girl who had been the closest thing she had to a sister so long ago.

"Where are we going?" Talia asked instead.

"Fir Bolg," Finley replied. To a sister-Academy, one that hasn't reached corruption yet."

"We'll be safe there?"

"Yes, and even better this one is supported by its royal family. We'll destroy the Sunrise Warriors and unite Hibernia once and for all."

Talia rubbed her forehead. "But King Sean…"

"King Sean is a fool. We'll be better off when Prince Roran becomes king."

"Who is Prince Roran?"

"The only living son from the king of Fir Bolg."

"Oh."

"He's also my son."

"…oh…" Talia faltered. "So…"

"Sometimes mistakes can be blessings, Talia. Speaking of which, who do they have keeping your son? We'll go back for him when timing allows."

Talia shook her head, feeling tears threaten to spill over again.

"What is it?"

"He…" Talia faltered. "He's gone."

"Gone? You mean…"

Talia's silence was enough. Finley urged the horse to run faster.


	29. 003: Dark

**A/N: Screw it. Here's Gabby.**

AER: I see you're forming a new mission...

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. Or Kiera Cass. Or John Green.**

 **003: Dark**

"Evangeline, it's Mother."

Gabby bit her tongue.

"I'm going to clean up your room, alright?"

Gabby hugged her knees tightly to her chest. She rested her forehead against the cool glass window. She could hear the other children, including her brothers, in the alleyway below.

"Oi! That was mine!" the baker's son from down the street shouted.

"Was not!" one of Gabby's brothers protested.

"Is mine now!" her other brother, the eldest, shouted. Gabby took deep breaths, forcing herself not to cry.

"Would you like me to open the window for you, Evangeline?"

Gabby sighed. She slid her fingertips up the glass until she found the latch she'd used so many times before and clicked it open.

"Evangeline!" her mother shouted. "No! You could fall out!"

Gabby pulled her hand away, shutting the window. Her mother's fingers closed around her wrist and yanked her off the window seat.

"Ow!" Gabby yelped.

"What were you thinking? You could have hurt yourself!"

"I'm not made of glass, Mother!" Gabby protested as she struggled to catch her footing. "Stop pulling me!"

"You can't go on as though nothing changed, Evangeline! You just can't!"

"Mother, stop it!"

"You're blind now. You can't just…"

And then Gabby stumbled. Being dragged by the wrist made it impossible for her to sense the space around her or know exactly where she was in her own home. Her ribs met the corner of a tall hallway table. Gabby fell forward, unable to keep her footing. The table overturned with her as she hit the floor. A vase crashed near. Glass shattered around her. Gabby froze. She didn't dare move, not even to rub her bruised ribs. While all this happened, her mother not once let go of her wrist. Instead the grip tightened and twisted her arm into a painful angle.

"Evangeline!" her mother gasped. "Evangeline, are you hurt?"

"Yeah," Gabby muttered. _Obviously_ , she thought to herself.

"Don't move."

Finally she released her wrist. Gabby dared to rest her head on her arm as her mother ran downstairs to fetch a broom, ranting about how Gabby shouldn't have struggled when all she was trying to do was help. Downstairs the backdoor opened. More footsteps came upstairs.

Her brothers.

Also on cue, her little sister began crying. The commotion had woken her from her nap.

"She just doesn't think," their mother complained downstairs. "It's like she wants to hurt herself. I just can't do this anymore."

Gabby fought the urge to cry. She wanted to flee to her room and throw herself onto her bed but the broken glass kept her still. The last thing she wanted to do was prove her mother right.

"And now Lucy's up," her mother exasperated.

"I'll take care of Gabby, Mother. Spence will clean up whatever mess."

"Thank you, boys."

Gabby lay still as her brothers came up the steps. She heard her mother's steps carefully go around the glass before rushing off towards Lucy's room. The broom swept a clear path to her and then her oldest brother's hand rested on her shoulder.

"You okay, Gabs?" he whispered.

"I'm fine," Gabby muttered.

Roman guided her to sit up. "Easy, sister. Looks like you've made quite a mess."

"I didn't. Mother did. She jerked me again."

Roman hugged her shoulders. He slowly stood her up. "We'll talk about it in your room."

Gabby walked slowly as he guided her down the hall. Roman kept his arm around her all the way to her room. He shut her door behind them and that's when she finally let her tears out.

"She acts like I'm useless," Gabby finally wept. "She treats me like Lucy is more capable than me."

"Gabby…"

"Lucy's two."

"Gabby, "Roman repeated more firmly as he guided her to sit on her bed. "Calm down."

"She did this because I opened a window."

"Gabs…"

"I can't live like this, Roman."

The tears fell freely now. She felt Roman's thumb wipe one away from her cheek. "Gabs, I'm leaving soon."

Gabby yanked away from him. Her head hit Roman's hand before it hit the shelf above her bed. He must have reached to protect her from more bruises. She could feel the bed shift slightly as he shook out his hand.

"What?" Gabby whispered.

"I'm leaving, Gabs. I was accepted into an apprenticeship."

Gabby wanted to take her hand away from his arm but it was her only way of letting him know he had her attention. "Is it the battleschool?"

His silence was enough for confirmation.

"What's going to happen to us?"

"You mean what's going to happen to you," Roman corrected her. Gabby sighed.

"Spence isn't going to keep Mother's madness under control."

"I know," Roman told her gently. "Look, you remember Master Jonathan?"

"The physician down the street? What's he going to do?"

"He did rehabilitative training in Meric fief. He thinks he can help you become more independent."

Gabby scoffed. "I am independent."

"You're more than Mother thinks. That's a given," Roman told her. "But, Gabs, he can make you really independent. He thinks if you work with him he can make it so you can walk outside on your own one day, maybe even take an apprenticeship away from here when you're of age."

"I want to be free from this."

Roman hugged her again. Gabby cried into her eldest brother's shoulder.

"I know," he whispered to her. "I know, Gabs. Master Jonathan said he'd come to collect you the moment he's able."

"The moment he's able?"

Roman squeezed her shoulder. "It's a chance, Gabs. Take it. Please, for me."

Gabby nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?" Roman poked at her. Gabby flinched a bit as he neared her bruise but still smiled. "Okay? That's all I get, little sister?"

Gabby giggled. "Okay!"

"Okay then. Don't let this blindness beat you."

Gabby hugged him, resting her head on his arm. "When do you leave?"

"In two days."

"Promise me you'll be come back."

Roman chuckled. "Okay."


	30. 050: Alone

**A/N: I think it's time we had a peek at what's going on in Hibernia.**

AER: Mission continues...

Saberin: I think the Finley question is answered in the main story. I like Gabby too :) She's been a favorite OC even though she's not really a 'main' OC.

Raider: Talia was pushed into a bad situation and did what she had to do to survive. She's pretty good at that.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. Or Kiera Cass. Or John Green.**

 **050: Alone**

Sean rounded a corner sharply. In doing so he came face-to-face with Kineta. She halted immediately but he wasn't so quick. He bumped into her, causing her to drop the documents she carried.

"Apologies, Your Grace," she muttered as she knelt to pick them up.

"The fault's mine," he insisted as he knelt to help her. He hadn't realized how toned her bare arms were until they were inches from his face. "You seem to be on an important errand."

 _Important errand?_ Sean scolded himself. _You're an idiot._

"For you," Kineta said as she stacked the documents and held them out. "Reports from the Academy of Roscrea."

"Thank you," Sean nodded as he took them. The Academy of Roscrea was indeed the new jewel of Hibernia. Those with the most promise were sent to train there. The facility's use had come a long way since its days training Sunrise Warriors. "Um…Captain?"

Kineta looked over her shoulder. Her task complete, she'd already started on her next one. "Yes, Your Grace?"

Sean swallowed hard. "I'd like to request your presence at the Samhain ball next week."

Kineta raised an eyebrow. "I…was planning on attending, Your Grace. Is there something you'd like me to do there?"

"Uh…"

"Did you need another guard?"

Sean shook his head. He really needed to talk to his bodyguards about sticking so close to him…again. It made him appear weak. "I was hoping you'd…allow me a dance?"

Kineta nodded slowly. Her clear eyes pierced him, as they always had. Sean swallowed hard as she delayed her response. "I'm afraid my dancing leaves much to be desired, Your Grace."

"I'd like to see for myself. Please, don't call me 'Your Grace'. It's just us here. You may call me Sean."

"You don't think people would get the wrong idea?"

"What wrong idea would that be?"

Kineta paused again. "That we…"

"We were…"

Kineta blinked several times. Sean could tell he was making her uncomfortable.

"Forget I asked," he sighed as he turned. "I'll just…"

"No!" Kineta protested. Sean turned back again. She collected herself. "No," she repeated in a calmer tone. "I didn't mean to appear offended."

"Okay."

"I'm not offended."

Sean nodded. "Alright."

Kineta bit her lip. Sean reached for her hand, hoping to soothe her.

"You're the first woman to join the Hibernian army," he whispered to her. "You've become a captain despite having no family connections or mentors guiding you. I admire that."

Kineta nodded. "Um…thanks…"

"You're not hard to look at either."

Kineta blushed, her cheeks turning almost as red as her hair.

"Please, Kineta…consider it, would you?"

"Your Grace, I…"

"Sean."

Kineta nodded. "Sean…"

"Think about it," he told her as he released her hand. "This isn't an order. I'm not asking you as your king, Kineta. I'm asking as…well…"

"Sean," Kineta said for him. He nodded.

"Just Sean asking Kineta if she'd save a dance for him at the Samhain ball," Sean managed to get out. Kineta nodded.

"I'll, um…I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask."

Kineta nodded. "Are you still just Sean or shall I ask for dismissal?"

"What?" Sean realized a second too late she was requesting to go on about her tasks. "Yes," he stammered. "You're dismissed."

Kineta hurried away as though she were a rabbit he released from a snare. Sean cursed himself.

 _Well done, Your Grace_ he thought to himself. _You scared her away._

Sean walked back to the courts and spent his day hearing complaints. The grueling task was his least favorite part of being king. He'd heard of other kingdoms setting up a screen between the people and their leaders so that the leaders could trade out with advisors or family members in shifts without the people knowing. Though he'd never deceive his people that way he couldn't help seeing the allure of such a set up.

Finally, Samhain came. Sean donned a mask, as custom, and took to the streets of Dun Kilty. His guards hovered nearby. He'd convinced them to dress casually rather than in uniform, hoping it'd allow him to blend in with his people more.

"Did you tell them to keep their distance, Your Grace? Or are they slacking?"

Sean turned. The woman before him wore a stunning dark blue ball gown with a sweeping neckline. Bits of lace hung from her sleeves and trimmed the hem. She wore heels dyed to match and her black mask covered the upper half of her face. She'd used berries to redden her lips. Her thick red hair had been braided and left to hang down her back.

"Captain," he greeted her. "Please, call me Sean tonight."

She nodded with a short curtsy. "Only if you call me Kineta."

"Kineta," he said with a grin. He offered her his hand. She took it. He then noticed her satin elbow-length gloves. She must have fronted great expenses to pull off her ensemble. Sadly he wasn't sure what a captain made but looking around at her male peers, their ladies didn't hold a flame to her. The captains' wives, Sean noticed, wore jewels with plainer gowns. Kineta wore gowns so rarely she'd put more money towards a good one. She didn't need jewels to be beautiful.

Still, Sean saw an opportunity and took it.

"No jewels?"

"A thief's temptation? No."

Sean pulled her towards a vender selling pearls. "How stupid a thief must be to steal from you."

Sean bought a string and placed them over Kineta's head. She scoffed. "Trying to buy me, Sean?"

He grinned. "Is it working?"

"No."

Sean offered her his arm again. "I'll just keep trying then."

Kineta smiled. She took his arm. "I suppose so."

"You're strong. Anyone can see that," he said as he took her towards the dancing. "But you're alone."

"Sometimes it's better to be alone."

"Sometimes," Sean agreed. "But not always."

He took her hand and waist as they stepped out. He waltzed her around slowly. The swish of her skirts against his legs made the dance so much more exciting. He spun her. The ladies of court he'd danced with before practiced their precision for hours on end but Kineta's sparring caused her to move in a different way. She turned off her ankle rather than the balls of her feet, completing the turn and causing her skirts to swirl so much more. Sean smiled and spun her again.

"Well?" Kineta asked as he returned to the waltz. "Is the dance everything you thought it'd be?"

"And more," he grinned. "You are beautiful, Kineta."

"Careful. Your men may think you grant me favor over them."

Kineta's tone was light but the worry was real. Sean looked over his shoulder. His dancing with ladies was common and, though her mask raised question, her red hair was unmistakable.

"Perhaps I don't care about their opinion," Sean whispered close to her ear.

"Perhaps you do," Kineta whispered back.

"Perhaps we should move this conversation somewhere more private."

Kineta grinned. "Perhaps that's not a bad idea."


	31. 048: Storm

**A/N: And now begins the oneshots between the end of Found and the beginning of are a couple (this being one of them) that are events that are mentioned in the main story but not in center spotlight.**

AER: Have to keep things epic.

Saberin: More Kineta/Sean...of course!

Raider: You're entitled to change your mind. Especially if you're a woman.

Gold: Yeah...Finley may show up in these a few more times but she's done with the main story.

 **I give you, Sean and Kineta's engagement!**

 **Spoiler: It happens in Araluen.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **048: Storm**

Sean closed the window. He slung water off his arms as he turned back to the fire to warm himself. The guest suite in Castle Araluen was a comfortable place to wait out such a storm. He rubbed his hands against the cold as he turned to Kineta.

"You're not going to make it to the docks tonight," he told her apologetically. "It's bad out there."

Kineta sighed. In his time getting to know her, she'd been elusive and secretive and exciting, but one thing Sean did figure out. She hated when her schedule was changed.

"You act as though an extra night with me is tedious," he joked. The light humor earned him a slight smile.

"So tedious," she teased. He joined her on the chaise near the fire and had another sip of wine. Kineta looked back out the window. "If I'd left three hours ago I could have made it."

"Mhm."

Sean rested his forehead against hers.

"I'd be on the ship by now."

Sean kissed her.

"I'd be filling out my report."

She kissed him. Sean leaned forward. She rested her hand on his waist as he guided her against the back of the chaise. The fire crackled in their silence. He felt her fingers lace with his and pulled back, again resting his forehead on hers.

"Have you done this before, Kineta?" Sean asked. He felt Kineta stiffen.

"This as in…"

"Love someone."

"Oh," Kineta whispered. "Um…no, not really."

Sean kissed her again and sat back. She'd fought tooth and nail to get to her position. The last thing he wanted to do was disgrace her. Kineta came up with him and rested her head on his shoulder as they both stared at the fire. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. Kineta settled against him naturally, as though they were meant to be together.

"You're beautiful," Sean whispered in her ear. He smiled as he felt her body tense. He'd come to realize she hadn't been told that often prior to meeting him.

"Sean?"

"Hm?"

"Where do we go from here?"

Sean met her gaze. He kissed her again. For a moment he remembered early in their relationship when such tender moments frightened her. He sensed they still frightened her, but this time in a good way.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's just that…would we be allowed to…um…well, because you're king and I'm in your service…um…"

Sean reached into his pocket as she stammered. He pulled out a ring and brought it to where she could see. Kineta's taste was expensive but not in the flashy way almost every other girl he dated was. Kineta valued durability above all. Sean had gone through great lengths trying to find her a ring before deciding he should just have one made. Even then, it took months to get the design just right and mix the right metals. The bold band had been plated with silver knots twisting around it. Tiny diamonds were set in each knot, making the ring worthy of a queen while maintaining simplicity.

Kineta's jaw dropped.

"Who I marry is my choice," he whispered into her ear. "Because of my position I have to think of my country too, but ultimately the choice is mine. Kineta, you're strong. You've shown leadership…even men who swore they'd never take orders from a woman have been happy serving under you. You are smart and…so, so beautiful."

Kineta turned to face him. He saw fear in her again. The only times he saw fear were when they were alone and she had to deal with emotions she wasn't used to feeling.

"Kineta," Sean continued, "I want a partner to help me win this country, not some figurehead that just enjoys the crown jewels. I want someone who can lead should I ever have to leave. I want someone who can make decisions and tell me when I'm making huge mistakes." He kissed her neck. "You're good at these things."

"What are you asking, Sean?" she whispered. Sean smiled. He took her left hand and kissed her third finger.

"Will you marry me, Kineta?"

He sensed her fear spike but it smoothly melted away. She pressed her lips to his so intensely he leaned back.

"Yes," she said as she came back for a breath. Sean beamed and kissed her again. "Yes!" she repeated. Tears began flowing down her cheeks freely. Sean laughed and kissed them away.

"Beautiful Kineta," he whispered as he toyed with her red hair. "You've no idea how happy this makes me."

Kineta's eyes squeezed shut and she covered her mouth as she began sobbing. Sean held her against his chest, kissing her neck. Without speaking he understood. Being married had never been an option for her. Living had never been an option for her. Now it was and she was finally getting a life with goals rather than a life with an end goal. Sean stroked her hair as she wept, knowing her tears were something she'd only ever shown him.

Once she recovered they lay together on the chaise listening to the pouring rain and fire's cackle.

"We can't get out of a big wedding," Sean told her. "There's just no way."

"I understand."

Sean kissed her cheek. "I'd like to have it soon."

"Me too."

"We'll have to invite the Araluen royals."

Kineta smiled. "Naturally. And Liam and Lina and their little girl."

Sean laughed. "Of course."

"Do you think we could have it before their new baby comes?"

Sean thought for a moment. "The sooner the better as far as I'm concerned. Maybe we can use their new child as an excuse to rush the ceremony. I'll talk to Lina about it tomorrow before she heads back to Redmont."

Kineta smiled as she rested against him fully. "And I'll talk to Liam."


	32. 052: Wedding

**A/N: ...and their wedding**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **052: Wedding**

Sean stood on the raised platform positioned strategically by the sea. Kineta had wanted an outdoor wedding and an outdoor wedding she got. Many an advisor had come to him barking that, traditionally, all unions took place in the courtroom. Sean pointed out the last several marriages that happened in the courtroom failed either Hibernia, themselves, or both. The people as a whole relished in the idea of an outdoor ceremony. It gave them the opportunity to actually see the union rather than wait outside for an official presentation. The path to the ceremony was under heavy guard so only invited guests could come up close.

Sean held his breath he waited for the attendants to emerge. A sheer white curtain had been rigged at the end to block any clear view of the ladies as they made their way to the front. He and Kineta both agreed on just one attendant each, as neither kept a wide circle of personal friends. They'd wanted Liam and Lina, Lina for Sean and Liam for Kineta, but Lina's deformed foot and swollen form made their first choices too much of a hassle.

Sean glanced down to the couple. They'd both been on hand before the ceremony. Lina had helped him with the buttons on his formal uniform and made sure his hair lay flat. Sean felt certain Liam hadn't helped Kineta dress but the two shared such a brother/sister bond he wouldn't feel threatened if he had. Knowing how Kineta's nerves could be he was glad Liam could step in to calm her.

First, little Scout appeared at the end of the aisle. She and the son of a knight toddled down, getting many an 'awe' from the guests. Scout, more stable on her feet than the boy, pulled ahead tossing flowers in every direction while the boy clutched a basket holding the wedding rings.

Then came Kerri, a young woman from the Academy Kineta respected deeply. Sean had tried to no end to get her into an apprenticeship with a healer but distrust ran too rampant. He'd try more once he and Kineta returned from their honeymoon. Until then, Kerri served as a guard in the watchtowers. Academy training prepped her well for the routine watches. Kerri wore a dark blue gown, Kineta's favorite color, and carried a bouquet of shamrocks. Sean smiled at her, hoping to set the young woman at ease as she obviously tensed coming down the aisle. She turned and took her place next to where Kineta would stand.

Sean glanced back at his groomsman. He'd known Kenneth since he was young. Though they didn't share a close friendship, they did seek each other out at social events and enjoyed the occasional hunt together. Kenneth was looking at the guests, taking them in. Sean sighed and looked back to Lina. She must have sensed his nervousness because she stared back at him. She smiled. Sean smiled back. He glanced to her stomach. She and Liam had agreed to be pawns in their scheme to have a quick wedding but it came at a price. Lina would have her second child in Hibernia. Sean did everything he could to ensure she was cared for and comfortable as gratitude.

Sean became worried when she slid her hand over her stomach. He stared at her with concern. She rolled her eyes and smiled back at him. Sean forced himself to relax, telling himself she was fine. Suddenly the guests began standing. Lina looked back up the aisle before reaching for Liam. Sean watched how gently Liam helped his wife stand. He kept his arm around her waist so she could balance against him on her one good foot. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead before looking back at the now drawn curtains. Sean grinned, hoping his and Kineta's marriage would be like theirs.

Then he looked to the aisle's end and saw his bride. It took him a moment to regain his composure. Kineta was stunning in her fitted white gown. The sleeves hung loosely from her elbows. The neckline swooped to her shoulders. The bodice was laced intricately in the design of Celtic knots favored by Hibernians. A sheer veil covered her face. Her skirts swished as she walked, just the way Sean liked. He'd expected her red hair to be swooped up, as it usually was for formal occasions, but this time it hung in ringlets just past her shoulders, secured with jeweled combs.

As Kineta came up the aisle, Liam took Lina's hands and held her until Halt could step into his place. Lina put her arm around their uncle, swaying slightly until he could take some of her weight. Once she was stable Liam stepped out to meet Kineta. With no father to give her away, the task fell to him. Liam held out his hand to her. Sean saw her swallow as she took it. Liam leaned over as he escorted her the rest of the way and whisper something in her ear. Sean wasn't sure what was said but it seemed to relax his love.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked.

"Ranger Liam Leaf of Araluen," Liam answered. "Her brother."

All the guests in hearing range knew of their shared history at the Academy. Liam handed Kineta off to Sean and quickly returned to his wife's side. The priest motioned for the guests to sit. Liam and Halt both helped Lina down, her poor balance making lowering more difficult than raising. Sean and Kineta had both told her not to stand if it was too much trouble. Sean hoped she'd listen.

The priest gave them a blessing and then instructed them to hold hands. He loosely tied a thin cord around them, giving a speech about handfasting. They exchanged vows and rings. Sean put back her veil and kissed her, earning many cheers, but the ceremony wasn't yet complete. Because this was a royal wedding, and because the marriage made Kineta queen, there had to be a coronation. The handfast cord was removed and Kineta brought forward on her own.

The priest took a leather headband that had once belonged to Sean's mother. Caitlyn hadn't been queen, but the leather headbands of both Ferris and Finley were no more. In a few years, when the Hibernian kingdoms had time to truly become one, they planned to forge new crowns representing each of the kingdoms. Sean blinked back tears as Kineta knelt down on a pillow in front of the crowd. Kerri stepped forward and removed her veil. Faraway onlookers leaned forward as they saw her kneel. Sean glanced to Halt and Lina. The two were sharing a smirk. They'd both successfully dodged this arrow. Sean couldn't help sharing in their private humor.

"I give you Queen Kineta O'Carrick," the priest said as he placed the leather headband around Kineta's head. They'd measured it before privately to ensure it'd fit. Kineta smiled as she rose, the people cheering. Several stood and clapped. Sean glanced to Lina. This time she remained seated, but joined in the cheering. Sean couldn't take it anymore.

He stepped forward and offered his hand to Kineta. She took it and together they went back down the aisle. Kerri and Kenneth, Kerri holding Scout's hand while Kenneth held the ring bearer's, followed. They went to a private room off to the side so their guests would follow the path to the reception hall. Already Sean could people racing along the walls of his home. There would be people celebrating in the streets all night.

Sean smiled and embraced Kineta, kissing her again. Scout, always happy in general, cheered as they embraced. The ring bearer gagged.

"Come," Kerri said as she lifted Scout. "Let's give them some privacy."

Sean nodded his thanks to Kerri and took Kineta's hand. He led her towards a winding staircase in the back corner of the room, usually used by servants. Kineta smiled widely as she followed, holding up her dress as they went up.

Once at the landing Sean picked Kineta up. She laughed as he carried her to a window and set her in it. He gripped its iron closure and pulled himself up beside her. He stood and reached down to help her stand next to him. Kineta, ever so independent, gripped the iron closure, bypassing his hand completely. Sean laughed.

They held each other as they gazed out over the green hills. "Our kingdom," he told her softly.

"Our home," Kineta replied. "We've got a lot of work to do for it."

Sean kissed her cheek. "All that work can wait a few days."

Kineta took his chin and brought him down to kiss her lips. Sean couldn't believe how complete she made him feel.

"We should get to our guests," she reminded him after several moments. Sean kissed her once more.

"We should."

They hopped down, this time Kineta accepting his help, and made their way back down the stairs to their reception. A guard by the door announced their arrival as they came forward.

"Presenting His Grace, King Sean O'Carrick, and Her Grace, Queen Kineta!"

The room erupted in more cheers. Sean gripped Kineta's hand as they came forward and took their places at the table in front. They'd barely had time to eat before guests started lining up to be received. Sean and Kineta stood, thanking each and every one as bows, curtsies, and hugs were exchanged. As the line carried on, Sean and Kineta began sharing nervous glances. Scout was with Queen Cassandra of Araluen, not her parents. A quick scan of the room, which Kineta completed before Sean, told them the couple wasn't present.

Once they finished with the line the newlyweds marched straight to the Araluen royals.

"Congratulations again," Lord Duncan said.

"Where are Liam and Lina?" Kineta asked without further acknowledgement.

"Told you they'd notice," Halt muttered. Pauline kicked him under the table.

"They're around the corner," Horace answered pointing to a hallway off the side of the reception hall. "Lina wasn't feeling well."

Without further question, Sean and Kineta hurried away. As directed they found Lina sitting on a bench around the corner. Liam knelt in front of her, rubbing her stomach gently as they whispered to one another in Toscana.

"Are you alright?" Sean demanded as he sat next to Lina. Kineta, having little regard for her wedding gown, knelt next to Liam.

"I'm fine," Lina insisted. "You two should be dancing by now."

"Do you need the midwife?" Sean pressed.

"She won't say," Liam sighed with frustration. "She's too wound up about ruining your day."

"Lina…"

"Give us a moment?" Lina said to Liam and Kineta. The two nodded and, though Liam hesitated, walked down the hallway together.

"Lina, if you…"

"Sean," Lina cut him off. "Stop."

Sean shook his head. "I got my day. I'm married. You come first now."

Lina laughed weakly. "Mmm," she moaned slightly as she held her stomach. Sean slid an arm behind her and rubbed her back, unsure of what else to do. "I don't think it's coming now," she whispered. "But it will come soon."

Lina took a deep breath. Sean frowned. "Then you should get to bed."

"I should," Lina agreed. "But not before seeing you."

Sean smiled. He hugged her as tightly as he dared. She slid one arm around him, keeping the other against her stomach.

"Congratulations, Sean," Lina whispered.

"Do you think you'll have it before we return?" Sean asked as they parted. Lina nodded.

"Definitely."

"I'll tell my butler to make sure your gift is ready then."

Lina laughed. "We're here for your wedding. We give you the gifts."

"And until Kineta and I have children, that thing in you is one of our heirs. We want to give it our blessing."

Lina could only smile. Sean hugged her again.

"Rest, okay? I look forward to meeting your second child when we return."

Lina laughed. "Have fun, Sean. I'm happy for you."

* * *

Liam turned away from his wife towards Kineta. She had her arms crossed as she stared out a window biting her thumbnail.

"Your Grace," he teased as he joined her. Kineta slapped his shoulder.

"It's not funny."

"I know," Liam assured her. "Consider that my only payback all those times you poked at me for loving a princess."

Kineta grinned. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know, but I can see you're happy so I'm glad it did."

Liam put his hand on her arm.

"Really, Kineta. He's good for you."

Kineta took a deep breath. "I know."

Liam glanced back to Lina and Sean. "Marriage can be hard," he admitted. "Especially when your duties add pressure. But it's worth it. Sharing my life with Lina has been the best decision I've made. You and Sean are a good match."

Kineta laughed uneasily. It was just what she did when she got nervous. Liam elbowed her. Kineta stuck her tongue out at him, as though they were children again. "You're lucky you found Lina so early. I wish Sean and I had been together earlier."

Liam grinned. "We got lucky."

Kineta took a deep breath as she glanced back to her husband. Sean was standing now, obviously waiting for her. "I guess I should get back to him."

"And I should get back to Lina."

Kineta paused, looking to him seriously. "Will she be alright?"

Liam nodded. "It's difficult for her to be up for long, especially with the crutches. Once she's in bed she'll be fine."

"She'll have the baby soon, won't she?"

Liam nodded with a grin. "Yes."

Kineta hugged him. "Thank you so much for coming. It means a lot."

Liam laughed as he hugged her back. "Now get out of here. You have a first dance to do."

Kineta smiled and broke away. Sean took her hand and kissed it before saying his final goodbye and leading her back to the reception. Lina collected her crutches but Liam knelt down and lifted her in his arms. Lina wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Anything for my bride," he chuckled. Lina smiled. She glanced back down the hallway where music picked up. Liam kissed her cheek to bring her attention back to him. "You miss dancing. I know."

Lina sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I couldn't go now even if my foot was normal."

Liam carried her up to their room. Scout would be spending the night with the Araluen royals tonight. Or Halt and Pauline. Whichever left the party when she was ready to sleep. They'd all have breakfast together the next morning and she'd be returned to her parents then. Liam lay Lina down on the bed and sat down, unlacing her boots for her. Usually Lina made some joke about being capable of doing it herself but he could see she was tired and the pregnancy was wearing on her. He pulled off the boots and her socks. He then tugged at the laces of her gown and helped her get it off without getting out of bed. He pulled off his own shirt and boots before sliding in next to her.

Liam held her against him and kneaded at her lower back. He could feel her tension.

"Soon," he whispered in her ear. He moved up to her shoulders. Her crutches had been fashioned for comfort but the extra weight took its toll. He massaged her until she could relax against him comfortably. "I'll be with you for this one. I promise."

"Mmm," Lina moaned as his arms slipped beneath hers to hold her stomach. "I'm ready."

Liam kissed her neck. "I know you are."

Lina took a deep breath and smoothed her hands over her middle. She turned her head to face him. All she could muster was a weak smile. "I love you."

Liam grinned. He kissed her again. "I love you, too."


	33. 037: Mother

**A/N: ...and Leaf Kid #2...**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **037: Mother**

Liam gripped Lina's hand as she cried out. Traditionally fathers weren't supposed to be in the room when a woman gave birth, but no one ever accused Liam or Lina of being traditional. He hated seeing her in so much pain but refused to leave her side. Kerri, a girl they both knew from the Academy, stood on her other side dabbing at her brow with a cool sponge.

"You're doing well," the midwife assured her as the pains passed. "You'll start pushing on the next one, okay?"

Lina nodded. She closed her eyes to rest as calm set in. Liam kissed her temple and squeezed her hand. She'd been at it for six hours now. Honestly, he had no idea how she hadn't passed out yet. Pauline had told him that Scout took fourteen hours to arrive. The midwife had traveled with them from Araluen and kept close tabs on Lina their entire stay. For the birth she'd recruited three other midwives' apprentices to assist her. Kineta had sent for Kerri when she and Sean arrived back and heard Lina was in labor. Kerri proved more useful than at least two of the apprentices.

"Almost there," Kerri assured them as she continued cooling Lina off. Liam was glad she was there. He'd panicked when he felt Lina's skin grow warm so rapidly but the midwife had brushed off his concern. She'd tried to send him away twice. Luckily, since Kerri arrived Liam got someone else in his corner besides Lina, who had bigger issues to concentrate on. Kerri came as a calming presence to them all.

"Liam?" Lina whispered. Liam looked down to her. She'd opened her eyes to slits. The weakness reminded him of the time he'd found her in Tao's camp, beaten to an inch of her life. He leaned closer to her so she wouldn't have to speak loudly.

"Yes?"

"Will you rub my back?"

Liam looked to Kerri, unsure if sitting Lina up was a good idea. Kerri, as though she'd read him, slid her arm behind Lina's shoulders. Liam did the same and together they gently lifted Lina up. Kerri sat on the edge of the bed so she could reach around Lina's shoulders and help keep her up while Liam kneaded at her lower back. She reached for the cup of water an apprentice kept full and brought it to Lina's lips for a drink. Liam watched as Kerri tended his wife, doing things the midwife and apprentices didn't bother with and he didn't even think she may need. He'd have to come up with some form of payment for her later.

"Ready?" the midwife asked. Liam felt his wife's body tense, a sign the pains were coming. He took her hand, ready for her grip. Kerry set the cup down and took her other hand. At first Lina made no noise. She gritted her teeth as she clenched at Liam and Kerri's hands. Liam felt her begin to fall and moved to keep her up. He kissed the back of her neck. Kerri, truly thinking of everything, had tied her hair up hours ago.

"Little more," the midwife continued. "Almost there."

Lina cried out again. Liam kept his arm around her and his grip tight. Why a woman had to endure so much pain to become a mother he had no idea. As the midwife urged Lina more, Liam wondered why some men expected big families from their wives. He wondered if he would have subjected Lina to a second child if he'd been there for Scout.

"Push, Lina!"

And just like that, Lina relaxed. Liam blinked, unsure what was going on. Kerri guided Lina back to the pillows and took the sponge back to wipe over Lina's face.

"Well done," Kerri told Lina gently. Liam eased his grip on her hand, realizing she was no longer squeezing. Lina panted heavily, as though she'd just run a full obstacle course at the Academy Trials. Liam looked back at the midwife and the apprentices as they moved to a corner of the room. He felt dumbstruck. He looked from Lina to the women in the corner with confusion until he heard a small cry. The small cry grew louder, piercing the air. Cheers from outside the room sounded. Liam looked from the closed door back to Lina. She was watching the midwife intently as she worked with her back to them.

"Perhaps the father would like to bring it over?" Kerri prompted. Liam took his cue before the midwife could take the moment away. He kissed Lina's hand before releasing it to cross over to the table on which they tended the baby.

"A girl," the apprentice closest to him whispered.

"A healthy girl," the midwife added as she bundled the baby up. Liam took the tiny creature as she was passed to him. She was so much more fragile than Scout when he first held her. He had to remind himself that Scout had time to gain strength while this one was truly a newborn. He snapped away from his awe of her tiny pink lips and wisps of dark hair and carried her to Lina's bed. The apprentices and Kerri had already begun cleaning up the mess and making Lina ready for the impatient visitors outside her door.

Liam stayed back until they finished.

"We'll give you ten minutes privacy before sending them in," the midwife said with a smile. "Congratulations."

Kerri held her hand up to Liam to wait a bit more as the midwife and apprentices went out a side door. "Lina I'm going to put you back, okay?"

"Okay," Lina replied. She folded her hands over her still swollen stomach as though anticipating pain. Sure enough, his wife winced sharply as Kerri pushed the medical bed down. She didn't put her flat, but when she decided to sleep she'd be comfortable. Liam stepped forward once Kerri secured it. She flitted away before they could thank her.

Liam kissed his second daughter's forehead and passed her to her mother. The moment she rested in Lina's arms the crying stopped. Her eyes were closed. Liam sat on the bed next to them, pushing a strand of sticky hair away from her face.

"She's so beautiful," he whispered in Lina's ear before kissing her cheek. "Well done."

"You helped some," Lina teased. Liam just laughed. He stroked the baby's cheek with his smallest finger.

"Do we still agree on the name?" Liam asked as he eyed the door. Their family wasn't going to wait ten minutes. Already he could hear Scout's protests.

"Yes," Lina whispered. The door opened and their family poured in. Scout went directly to Liam, holding up her arms. Liam picked her up.

"You have to be gentle," he told his daughter sternly. "Mama just had a baby."

"I want to see!" Scout insisted. Liam set her down next to Lina, physically holding her shoulders so she wouldn't make any sharp movements. Still, Lina winced as Scout leaned into her. "So tiny."

"Well, it's a baby," Lina laughed gently. Halt and Pauline came forth first.

"Well done," Pauline told her with a kiss on her forehead.

"Well? Do we get a name? Or at least a gender?" Sean asked. Most of their Araluen friends had left the day after the wedding. Only Halt and Pauline stayed behind. They'd sent Kane ahead with Horace and Cassandra so they could concentrate all their energy on entertaining Scout until her parents were ready for her to rejoin them. Sean and Kineta had arrived back from their honeymoon two hours into Lina's labor. The newlywed couple hadn't even been to their bedroom yet.

"Caitlyn," Lina told them. "Her name is Caitlyn."

"Caitlyn Grace," Liam elaborated as he kissed Lina's cheek.

"Hi Caitlyn, I'm Scout. I'm your big sister," Scout introduced herself. Everyone around the room chuckled.

Sean stepped forward and put his hand on Lina's shoulder as he stared down at the baby. "Perfect," he told her.

"Thank you," Lina whispered. Liam looked back at his wife. He could see she was tired.

"If you all don't mind," he said. "The both need a nap."

"Aww," Scout pouted. Liam laughed.

"Give your mother and sister a kiss," he told his oldest. "Then Daideo and Grandmother get you."

Though she clearly wasn't happy about it Scout complied. Liam lifted her off the bed and into the arms of Halt. One by one, each filed out of the room giving good wishes to the new mother. Liam sat on the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her as he stared down at his now sleeping daughter.

"Doesn't she need to eat first?" he asked. Lina kissed his chin.

"Not if she's this sleepy. I'll feed her when she wakes."

Lina rested against him comfortably and closed her eyes. Liam smiled as she fell asleep. He looked back down at his new daughter. Already he felt protective of her. "Welcome to the family, Caitlyn Grace."


	34. 046: Horrific

**A/N: Now a really sad short one...don't worry. The next one will be happy. I promise.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **046: Horrific**

"You can go in now," the midwife told Sean as she came out of the room. Sean stopped her before she could leave.

"Well?" he demanded. The midwife gave him a grim look that required no more explanation. Sean felt himself shatter into a thousand pieces. She walked away.

 _Kineta_ he thought. Sean opened the door and closed it gently behind him. He crossed the room to their bed. Fresh sheets and a new blanket had been put on it during cleanup. Kineta lay beneath the blanket in a clean shift. She stared out their window coldly without really seeing anything.

"Kineta?" he asked as he lay down next to her. He didn't even bother taking off his boots. He put his arm over her, gently kissing her shoulder. Silent tears fell onto her pillow as she continued to stare. "Kineta," he whispered as he choked on his own tears. He tried to hold her but she wouldn't budge. Without thinking his hand went down to her stomach. It still had the slight round shape he remembered but the tightness was gone. As he held his hand there her tears intensified. Sean leaned down and kissed her shoulder, unable to control his own tears now. "Please, Kineta," he begged. "Say something."

Kineta staggered her breaths as she tried to speak. "I-it's g-g-gone."

With that she rolled into his embrace. Sean held her tightly as he wept into her hair. Regrets filled his mind. He should have eased some of her duties as queen when they learned she was expecting. He should have taken better care of her. He should have insisted she relax while he tend the heavy matters of court or figured out she was pregnant sooner or…fed her better or…something. A physician told him earlier that sometimes these things 'just happen', but Sean refused to believe that. There had to be a reason. There was always a reason.

"You have to write Lina," Kineta whispered as her sobs subsided back to silent tears. "I can't."

"I will," Sean promised her. Luckily, Lina (and by extension Liam) and Halt were the only people they wrote about the pregnancy and both were excellent secret-keepers. Lina could relay the message quietly and it'd allow Sean to only pen the words once. He wasn't sure if he was up to the task, to be honest. But in all the years he knew Kineta, this was the first time she told him she couldn't do something.

Kineta buried her face into his chest. "I'm so sorry, Sean."

"This isn't your fault," he insisted though his sobs made it as though he lacked confidence. "It's not your fault," he repeated more firmly.

There were no more words that night. They held each other and wept until morning.


	35. 015: Flowers

**A/N: Now to age the kids a bit so the next story in the main thread can be next-gen...I give you Kane: The Awkward Teenager**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **015: Flowers**

"What's this?" Pauline asked as Scout handed her a bouquet of dried flowers.

"For you!" six year old Scout insisted.

Pauline laughed. "For me?"

Scout nodded intently. Kane smiled as his young…whatever Scout was to him moved on with her mass of dried bouquets. He'd never admit it to William or Daniel but he enjoyed the younger ones in their family. Especially Scout.

"I have more," Scout said as she looked down at her crate. Scout tended to get herself into these messes. She'd become fascinated with something so simple and then make more than she knew what to do with. Kane, on leave from battleschool for the Harvest Festival, cleared his throat.

"You want to take them to the patients at the medical wing, Scout? I bet they'd like it."

Pauline nodded with approval. "I bet they would."

"Okay," Scout shrugged. Kane grinned and lifted the crate for her. He was able to tuck it under one arm and hold Scout's hand with the other. He learned long ago if he wanted to keep up with the child he had to hold her hand. She'd get 'lost' if not. Scout didn't protest.

The entered the medical wing and Kane's heart fluttered. The apprentice he'd hoped to find was on duty. He set Scout's crate down. She wasted no time going bed to bed giving each patient awake her life's story. One day they'd need to teach her to be discreet but at this age it was charming and she had the patients' spirits lifted in no time. Knowing she wouldn't leave the medical wing without him, Kane walked towards Evangeline.

Evangeline was Roman's sister. Roman was a battleschool apprentice in his third year. Before their dismissal for the festival, each student's family was invited to share a meal at the dining hall. Kane's parents hadn't come. They'd gone to Redmont to visit the Treaty family and bad weather kept them from arriving back in time. Scout's parents, Liam and Lina, had come instead. Kane's parents both apologize profusely but in all honesty Kane didn't mind. He knew they'd tried their best and he couldn't be mad at them for the flash flooding that blocked so many of the roads. Honestly, he was surprised they'd made it in time for the festival at all.

At the ceremony following the meal, at which awards were given to each year, Kane was accepted into specialized training to become a Royal Scout. He'd never anticipated becoming a knight when he entered into battleschool and he'd always looked up to the other Royal Scout apprentices. Kane had met Roman his first day of training. Roman, though set to become a Royal Scout, was being groomed as an officer and was sent to their barracks as their Captain during training.

Because he was a Ranger's son, Kane became subject to bullying almost immediately. The others taunted him, saying if the Ranger's didn't want him they didn't either. They didn't care that Kane chose battleschool over the Ranger Corps. Why would they let the facts get in the way of their own personal stories?

Roman had come to his rescue when he found out, but not in the way expected. Roman had quietly pulled him aside, figured out what was going on, and asked "Didn't Ranger Halt teach you about Unseen Movement?"

"Well, yes."

"What about Tactics?"

"I'm trying to distance myself from the Rangers. What good is using Ranger skills going to do?"

"I'm not talking about Ranger skills. I'm talking about Scout skills. They're using information about you against you. Two can play at that game."

With Roman's guidance, Kane discovered secrets that could get his bullies dismissed from battleschool and ridicule their families. Kane had never been one to wield secrets so fiercely. It was one of the reasons he chose battleschool. Unlike his father, he valued chivalry. Still, he became desperate when the bullying began seeping into his classes.

Kane purposely let himself get cornered and then hinted to each and every one their secret without revealing it. Ben's father was serving a life sentence in the Araluen dungeons, meaning Ben should have gone to another fief for battleschool and claimed the black mark openly rather than hide it. Cameron had a crippling disease that ran through his family that could strike at any moment. Judd was responsible for a string of thefts from the apprentices from nobility. The thefts were petty enough Kane didn't feel too bad about keeping the secret, but he later learned Roman turned him in. Roman had discovered it earlier and let it lie just long enough for Kane to get his point across.

From then on, Roman mentored Kane personally. Kane invited him to meet his family one night at dinner but Roman never returned the favor. Kane at first assumed Roman's family lived in another fief but at the ceremony, when Roman went up to receive an award for excellent leadership, they'd cheered. Roman's parents, brother, and much younger sister all clapped for him as he got his award. What struck Kane, however, was the blonde sister wearing a medical apprentice's uniform. Using Roman's own tactics against him, he learned the girl's name was Evangeline and she was apprenticed under Master Jonathan, the Head Healer, directly.

Kane came up on Evangeline slowly as she restocked a cabinet between two empty beds. A cane lay against one of them, as though its last patient forgot it. Kane cleared his throat. Her hands slowed but she kept working. She didn't even turn to face him.

"Yes?" she asked as she continued.

"Uh…hello," he told her. Though he wasn't on duty that day he still wore his apprentice uniform. He'd hoped it'd impress her. "I'm Kane. Your brother Roman is my captain at battleschool."

Her hands paused, resting on the table below the cabinet. "Hi Kane. I'm Gabby."

"Gabby? Oh, I'm sorry…I thought…"

She laughed. "Evangeline's my real name. Everyone decent calls me Gabby."

"Oh, well, nice to meet you Gabby."

He held out his hand, anticipating her turning to shake it but instead she returned to her task. A patient nearby smirked. Kane withdrew the hand to run his fingers through his hair. He blushed, unsure what to do next.

"Well, nice to meet you," he said again sheepishly before turning to check on Scout.

"Oh Gabby, let the fool know," the patient who smirked laughed from his bed.

Gabby wiped her hands on her apron as she turned to face him. For a moment, Kane was mystified by her steady green eyes that pierced through him. Then he realized, they pierced through him…literally. Her pupils were clouded over and unfocused. When she reached for the cane he realized why.

"Oh," he realized. The patient clapped loudly.

"Oh, he says!"

"That's not nice!" Scout's small voice piped up to the patient. "No flowers for you!"

Gabby laughed, probably at Scout but still Kane felt embarrassed.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Kane?" Gabby asked. Kane looked up. It was as though she were looking past him at something behind him.

"Sorry," he said again. Gabby rested her hands on her cane in front of her.

"You've nothing to be sorry for," she assured him. "It's nice to meet you."

She held out her hand. It took Kane a moment to realize he should shake it. He'd barely gotten his grip when Scout cut in.

"Hi," she told Gabby. "I'm Scout. What's your name?"

Gabby smiled as Scout addressed her. Kane silently thanked the child for coming to his rescue, whether she'd meant to or not. "I'm Gabby. What do you have, Scout? Flower?"

"Uh-huh," Scout answered cheerfully. "They're roses. Do you like roses, Gabby?"

Gabby knelt down, keeping her cane upright. "I don't like their thorns."

"Me neither. I picked them all off. Why do you have a cane, Gabby? You're not old."

"Scout!" Kane gasped. Gabby ignored him.

"Because I'm blind," she told the child.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I can't see."

"Oh. Can you smell?"

Gabby laughed again. "Yes, I can smell."

"Here, you can have one. You're nice, Gabby. I like you."

Scout held a flower out. Gabby searched the air as though the room were dark. Kane debated whether or not she should guide her hand to it but Scout was quicker. She moved it so it touched Gabby's hand. Gabby took the flower and made a big show of smelling it.

"Very nice. Thank you, Scout. How old are you?"

"Six. And my father is Ranger Liam and my mother is Lady Lina and my sister is Caitlyn. Just Caitlyn. Her middle name is Grace. My middle name is Evanlyn, but I don't really like it."

Gabby smelled the flower again and stuck it in the pocket of her apron. "May I have your hand, Scout?"

Scout giggled as she put her hand into Gabby's. Gabby shook it playfully.

"Thank you for bringing flowers to the patients and me. You are welcome to visit any time."

Scout, still unfamiliar with the concept of strangers, shook Gabby's hand back. "Okay. I'll bring Kane with me."

Gabby held Scout's hand still and dropped her voice to a whisper though Kane could still hear her. "Can you tell me what Kane looks like?"

"Well," Scout began, much to Kane's embarrassment. There was no turning back now. What little filter the girl had was gone. "He's really really really big. When we go to the festival tonight he said he'd hold me up high so I can see all the fireworks."

Kane let out a sigh of relief. That part wasn't too bad.

"Rosalina thinks he's handsome."

Well, that blew it. Kane felt his face burn red as Gabby stifled her laughter behind her hand. The patient two beds down did nothing to stifle his. Gabby stood back up, releasing Scout's hand.

"I should get back to work," she said. She reached back to the counter behind her and traced until she found the case of herbs she'd been sorting. She tucked it under her arm. "It was good to meet you, Scout. You too, Kane."

Kane stepped aside as she held her cane at an angle in front of her, tapping it back and forth with each step. He turned back to Scout. Her crate lay empty. Without another word he hoisted her onto his hip and all but ran from the medical wing. Scout squealed as though it were a game.

"Thanks a lot, Scout," he muttered once they were far away.

"You're welcome."


	36. 049: Alcohol

**A/N: And because Kane and Gabby are such a major couple in Search, here's some more on them...**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **049: Alcohol**

Gabby tapped her cane back and forth in front of her. She clutched a box of empty bottles to her chest. Master Jonathan dismissed her thirty minutes early so that she could deliver them to the kitchens to be washed and refilled. Cold tea had powerful calming effects on blisters, open sores, and fevers when bandages were first soaked in it. Apprentices would refill the bottles with anything leftover from breakfast and take the bottles back up before lunch. It was a daily chore Gabby actually enjoyed. The smells that came from the kitchens were a treat even if she wasn't allowed to taste anything and this early in the morning the kitchen boys starting fires would likely share some scrap from the day before with her.

Kitchen boys had to get up at ungodly hours to keep their jobs. Because it was Gabby's turn to do the nightshift, she went off duty as they came on duty hours before sunrise. Gabby felt the box shift under her arm. She paused to correct it. Heavy footsteps came behind her. Assuming they belonged to a guard, she stepped aside towards the wall so she couldn't block his path.

As he came closer, Gabby realized that wasn't the case. Already the smell of alcohol reeked her nose. Gabby readjusted the box, took her cane in hand, and continued on her way. The steps quickened. She did too. As she walked faster she became more careless with her cane. Her foot caught the edge of a rug and she fell forward. The crate flew from her grasp. All around her glass shattered. Gabby sighed as she pushed herself up. She felt around her, searching for her cane. Suddenly two hands grabbed her shoulders and hoisted her up.

"Master Jonathan won't like that, you know."

The man put his face so close to hers she could taste the alcohol. Gabby tried to step away. "I know…I'll go get him now so he can see."

"Why don't I just help you clean it up?"

"I…"

"Maybe I can help clean you up?"

"I…"

Suddenly she was shoved against the wall. Gabby tried to scream but a heavy hand clasped over her mouth. She tried to push away but he secured both her wrists in one of his hands and shoved them above her head, pinning her with his body.

"Pretty nurse," he whispered to her. "Let's see how you are."

Gabby felt panicked. She tried to squirm free but he was stronger. A tear rolled down her cheek as he brought his hand down from her mouth to tear off her apron.

"Please," she begged him softly. "Please don't do this."

"What's the matter? You don't like it?"

"Please…don't…"

"Priss."

He put his lips against hers and grabbed a fistful of her skirt. Gabby began crying violently. Then, just as quickly as he'd come onto her, he was off. The terrible sound of body meeting stone echoed down the hallway.

"What the…" her attacker spat. "This isn't your business, Scout."

"I've made it my business," Kane's voice said coldly. Gabby shrank to the floor, tugging her skirt over her knees as she continued weeping.

"Stand down."

"No."

"I will report this to your superiors."

"Go ahead. You're not touching her again."

"Are you giving me an order, Scout? I am your superior!"

New footsteps approached them. "And I am your superior," another voice said smoothly. "You are dismissed, effective immediately. Guards!"

More footsteps. Gabby hid her face in her knees as she listened to the arrest. She was vaguely aware of someone coming and sitting by her. Kane's familiar arms wrapped around her. Gabby melted against him, burying her face into his chest.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Kane said to whomever was standing over them. It must be the king, Gabby decided.

Horace nodded as he offered his hand to the girl. Kane shook his head and nodded to her cane lying on the far end of the hall. Horace glanced back at it and pointed to his eyes. Kane nodded. Horace nodded again, understanding.

"What's your name, miss?" he asked as Kane helped her to her feet. He considered going for her cane but her grip on his arm was too tight for him to leave.

"G-g-g…" Gabby couldn't form her name. Being in the presence of a king didn't both her so much as the fear of what just happened. If Kane hadn't come by she would have been violated in the worst way. If Horace hadn't come by…Kane could have gotten hurt too.

"Gabby," Kane said for her. "She's one of the assistants at the medical wing."

"Gabby," Horace said gently. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Gabby shook too much to take a full evaluation of herself. He hadn't done anything major before he was caught so she shook her head 'no'.

"Kane, you'd best get her to the healers for an examination. Tell them I want her full bill of health on my desk tomorrow. If she's got so much as a scratch he'll be nailed for it."

Kane nodded. "I will, sir."

Kane kept his arm around Gabby, trying to keep her together. Her sobs and trembling put him on edge. He'd never seen her like this before. Horace crossed the hallway and collected her cane. He put it against her hand. She took it without a word, fearing more sobs would be all that came out.

"Where were you going, Gabby?" Horace asked gently.

"I…to the kitchens, Your Majesty. To get the tea bottles refilled."

Horace looked to the broken glass. "I think Master Jonathan will need to order some new bottles."

Gabby began crying all over again.

"Don't worry. I'll let him know it wasn't your fault."

Gabby didn't think her mentor would blame her for the broken bottles but she wasn't in a state to explain that. "Thank you, sir."

"Were you on your way home?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you live in the servants' dorms?"

"No sir, with my family on Duxbury Lane."

Horace nodded. "Would you accept if I had you put up in one of our guest rooms tonight? You look like you need the rest. I'll assign Kane here to guard if you would like."

Gabby lay her head on Kane's shoulder, feeling spent. "Thank you, sir."

Horace nodded. He looked to Kane as he held his hand near her. Kane nodded. Horace touched her arm gently. "Send for me personally if any more comes from this, understand? I mean anything at all."

Gabby nodded. She let Kane guide her back to work, where Master Jonathan was equally furious. He refused to let Gabby go until every test possible had been run on her, and even then he tried to get her to stay in a private room for the night. Kane explained the king had already arranged a guest room for her and she was released. He walked her to the room, knowing exactly where the rooms for guests of the royal family were.

"Here you go," he told her as he led her to the bed. He tucked her in as though she were a child. "I'll be sitting just outside. If you need me just call."

"Kane?" Gabby called out the moment his touch left her.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me? Just until I fall asleep?"

Kane smiled. "Of course."

He lay down on top of the blankets and wrapped arms around her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly against him. Kane stroked her hair as she slept.

"From now on, I'll walk you to and from night shifts," he promised though she was asleep. "You'll be watched any time you're alone at night."

He made mental note to enlist his fellow Royal Scouts for his cause. Gabby had patched more than one of them up before and she was admired by all. They'd ensure nothing like this ever happened again.


	37. 005: Break Away

**A/N: And the other major couple in Search plus some more character aging...**

 **Yep. This should adequately prep everyone for Search.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **005: Break Away**

Horace leaned over a map of Iberion on a table. His knights surrounded him, among them General Brett. General Brett's son was a merchant who captained his own ships. His son had decided to stop in Iberion for a short vacation and invited his mother and wife along. The women jumped at the rare opportunity to travel. The first letter was filled with nothing but talk of luxury. The second detailed an excursion they took inland to visit someone called ' _Duquesa_ _Selena_ '. The third was a ransom note.

Horace had been suspicious of Iberion for years now. Though he welcomed Princess Anamaria with open arms to partake in an Araluen education, her home country worried him. At the rate they were at they'd soon be a lawless anarchy. Anamaria had written them on her own requesting to be hosted for educational purposes. They granted her the schooling at first to get insight to how the Iberion royals were being run but her easygoing nature and kind heart won William over and she'd become one of their own.

When the ransom note arrived, Horace took it to Anamaria. She'd been just as shocked as they'd been and wrote her father immediately. He brushed it off on some warlord and detailed a recent river cruise he took with his wife. Horace decided to take action. Within a day he had a line of merchants out his door claiming they too had family taken off the shores of Iberion and demanded ransom. Some sent the money, others didn't. None saw their families again. Some sent others to investigate. They didn't return either.

Horace mobilized a company immediately.

"Kane, William," the Araluen king prompted. Both came forward. Kane, now a fully trained Royal Scout with a few years' experience under his belt, would utilize his Ranger upbringing and be perfect for the task of leading a company to Iberion while searching for the family. William was there to learn how to be a king. He'd ride with the company and be responsible for making decisions on behalf of Araluen…and speaking to Anamaria's father if he interfered.

"Here," Horace showed them on the map. "And here are your starting points. Kane, you're to take the point. Mark your trail so the others can find you. The other scouts will fan from your lead to search the area."

Nicholas, Royal Scout Commandant, nodded in approval across the table. Captain Frederick, who would be acting as Kane's direct superior on the mission, mumbled to himself. He didn't like Horace making plans for Kane. In his mind, Horace should relay his ideas to Nicholas, then Nicholas to Frederick, and Frederick as the leading officer on the field make the final decisions.

"I understand," Kane said, not noticing Frederick's discontent.

"Good. Prepare to leave."

Kane nodded. Horace dismissed William as well. The friends walked side-by-side down the hallway, several servants bowing to William as they went.

"I'm going to tell Anamaria," William told Kane. "If I don't see you before you leave, good luck."

"Good luck to you too," Kane nodded. He grinned. "You going to…"

William smiled mischievously and cut down the corner. Kane laughed.

"Tell me what she says later!" he called down the hall before going on his way.

William headed for the library. Sure enough, he saw his beautiful Iberion princess sitting at a desk reading from some book about policies. He grabbed her from behind. She laughed, kissing his cheek as he leaned down.

"What are you studying?" he asked as he peered over her shoulder.

"Trade agreements," she answered. "You should study this too."

William shrugged. He took her hand and brought her out of her seat. "Come with me."

He'd written her father for permission months ago. He'd asked his own parents' blessing just last week. He had a ring in his pocket. Everything was ready. He led her to an open air bridge overlooking a courtyard. Together they leaned on the railing, enjoying the breeze.

"Anamaria," he began slowly. She giggled, as though she knew something was amiss.

"Yes, William?"

He frowned. "You know?"

Anamaria turned to face him with more giggles. Her silence confirmed his suspicion. He sighed and fished the ring from his pocket.

"Who told you?"

"No one," she answered. "I have been hoping for this for a long time. You seem so secret lately I know it coming."

William laughed and kissed her. "Well?"

"I still like to be asked."

He laughed again. He sank to one knee and took her hand. "Princesa Anamaria Isabella Belinda Juartez, will you marry me?"

Anamaria giggled. "Isabella _Felipa_ Belinda," she corrected him.

"Her too. Will you all marry me?"

"Yes, we will!"

William rose and kissed her again. He slipped the ring onto her finger and took her hands, spinning her around.

"We'll make the official announcement and celebrate when I return," he promised as he twirled her. Anamaria stopped twirling. She kept smiling, but William knew her well now enough to know it was forced.

"From Iberion?" she asked. William nodded. She looked back over the ledge. William held her close and kissed her cheek. "So the rumors are true. My father is ignoring the problem. Again."

"You'll be Araluen as soon as we're married," he promised her. "This won't matter then."

Anamaria sighed. She turned in his arms and smiled at him. "I will be happy to be Araluen."

William smiled as he kissed her again. "Soon, _mi amor_. Soon."


	38. Extra: Raider

**A/N: An Extra, Scout training at the battleschool. Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **Extra: Raider's Request**

"Go!"

Scout sprinted forward. Fitness training had always made her feel, well, _free_. Her father often took her and her sister out for regimen training and several games the family enjoyed involved racing or climbing. Upon turning thirteen, Scout had been allowed to various groups of apprentices for fitness training. She'd started at the Battalion school in Redmont, where she went up against only other girls. Her speed led to curious leaders and she then began racing with the battleschool apprentices. Now it was common for her to join the boys for agility training.

She wasn't the fastest among those at the Castle Araluen Battleschool, but she was fast enough to dampen their pride. The masters running the drills whooped as Scout flew across the finish line.

"There's a Ranger's daughter for you!"

"All behind her, go back!"

Those slower than Scout moaned as they turned to jog back to the start. Scout panted as she joined those that had been faster than her drinking from a wide barrel. Sir Clarence joined them.

"You lot, follow me. You too, Miss Scout."

Scout set the ladle back in the barrel and rushed to keep up as the boys, always jogging, followed Sir Clarence. They all had a full foot of height above her, several had more, and so to keep up with their jogging Scout had to lengthen her stride and bound with each step.

"Line up."

They took places along the course Scout had longed to run since she started training with the battleschool apprentices.

"Go!"

The course began immediately with a climbing wall. Fourteen runners had to climb eight ropes to get over. Scout didn't make it to claim one first but began climbing before the boy who beat her was all the way over, holding her core tight and her feet out in a V. Once the boy above her cleared she used her feet to continue climbing.

Once at the top it was a clear drop down. Scout jumped without hesitation, something several of the boys were unable to do. She absorbed the shock by bending her knees as she landed and sprinted off before anyone could jump on her.

The next was a sprint to set of crates that formed a giant staircase. Scout jumped up them, her light weight giving her advantage over the boys, and ran along the narrow platform. At home, her father had built her and Scout (and the extension the Treaty children) a balance beam three inches wide, twelve feet long, three feet off the ground. She, Caitlyn, Daniel, Carissa, and Quinlan all made a game of running, jumping onto it, and running its length without falling off. It trained their balance. Scout sprinted across the narrow platform, this one five inches wide, without missing a beat.

The crate-and-platform obstacle gave her the time she needed to catch up to those who had bounded ahead of her. She began the third obstacle, a fifty meter stretch of posts to jump and duck under. Scout dove through the first three. They were probably meant as hurdles but Scout was so much shorter than the boy she could go under them.

Then came one she couldn't just dive under. She had to go over and, though it was a little more than a hop for the boys, Scout had to put real effort into getting high enough to go over it. Her foot caught and she crashed to the ground. Four boys sailed past her as she recovered. From there she couldn't catch up. She finished third from last.

"Well done," Sir Clarence told her as she went for water.

"I stumbled on the hurdle," Scout muttered.

"You did well," Sir Clarence insisted. "Really well. Scout, you should be proud of what you accomplished today."

Scout shrugged. She used a towel to wipe sweat from her forehead. "Mama wants me home for lunch."

Sir Clarence sighed. "If you want to come back for drills, you know our schedule."

"Yes sir."

As Scout jogged back, she could hear more than one of the apprentices mutter bitter sentiments about her training with them. Others relished in the chance for female company. Scout's older cousins told her she'd become boy-crazy soon but that hadn't happened yet. The apprentices around her were simply peers to train with.

Scout collected her pack at the entryway and headed home. "One day," she whispered to herself. "I'm going to finish first."


	39. 008: Memory

**A/N: A few have requested to see the Redmont wards pre-Hibernian invasion. This is for all of you!**

 **A look at Alyss's apprenticeship with Pauline.**

Raider: How long ago was that? It sounds like someone's teacher likes the Hunger Games :P Go you!

AER: You and Crowley's wife...so I'm guessing you're in the band's flag corp? Go you. I did that once upon a time :) Ugh...I feel old. Have fun with it :) The skills are a lot useful later in life...like when you're on a date and run smack into tress...you can act like it didn't hurt you so your date doesn't freak out. That does happen, you know.

Saberin: hehe...oh imagination...

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **008: Memory**

Alyss frowned as she studied the jars of creams in front of her. The Apprentices' Ball would begin in two hours and she had no idea what to do. At first, the thought of a ball thrilled her. She'd never been to one before but she and a few other wards had spent hours sneaking peaks from balconies when Baron Arald and Lady Sandra hosted them. The Apprentices' Ball was meant to be a night of fun for all apprentices in Redmont Castle.

Alyss had managed to trade a few hours of housework for a long forgotten gown in the attic of a merchant she met through her Courier training. She'd stayed up late every night for a week mending it. Her roommates, three girls whose parents doted on them, had all gone home so that their mothers and older sisters could help them prepare. Alyss at with her disguise kit's contents spread out in front of her. Megan, the girl she shared a bunk with, loaned her a cream for hair and Amy across the hall gave her another to even out the coloring of her face but now that she sat in front of their mirror she had no idea which was which.

Alyss pushed the jars away and hid her face in her hands. A particularly snobbish apprentice had scoffed at her when she received her invitation.

"What would an orphan do at the ball?" she'd hissed. "Braid your hair and wear your uniform? Do you even know how to use a curling rod?"

Alyss had let the insult slide off at the time but now it rang in her ears. Before scrubbing the merchant's floors, she had only her uniform. The only finer piece of clothing she owned was her mother's wedding dress but that was out of the question for a simple Apprentices' Ball, though Alyss had considered wearing it anyway. Now she just felt pathetic, sitting with the tools to make herself beautiful and having no idea how to use them.

There was a soft knock on the door. Alyss straightened up and wiped her red eyes quickly.

"Come in," she called as she fitted her face with its rehearsed smile.

Lady Pauline entered the room, closing the door behind her. Her mentor could go down to the ball now and look perfectly radiant. Her blonde hair, free of wisps or stray strands, had been smoothed out and secured back with metal pins. Her deep purple off-the-shoulder gown swished as she walked. Alyss could only imagine what it'd do once Pauline was dancing. She curtsied, as all first-year apprentices were to do when anyone with authority over them entered a room. It was meant to train them so they'd be alert to those around them…and also train their bodies to perform the curtsy naturally.

"I was told you opted to get ready for the ball in your room," Lady Pauline told her gently. "You know the others left to prepare with friends?"

Alyss swallowed hard, noticing Pauline's purposeful avoidance of the word 'family'. It'd been so smooth not many would have caught it but Alyss's sense of diplomacy pinpointed it at once. Pauline took a step closer to her.

"You haven't got anyone to help you get ready, do you?"

Alyss tried to swallow her tears but couldn't. They fell down her cheeks freely. She covered her face again, not wanting her mentor to see her cry over something so trivial. Pauline's skirts swished as she stepped farther into the room to the vanity its four occupants shared. Had all four been preparing in the small space it would have been crowded indeed. Alyss's secondhand gown hung from one of the bunks and her borrowed satin slippers under it.

Alyss's head told her to pull away when Pauline's arms wrapped around her but her feet felt as though they'd been cemented to the floor. She wept shamefully into Pauline's shoulder as her mentor stroked her hair. Alyss's yearning for her mother became so intense she could barely breathe. The wards who lost their parents before their memories were lucky.

Alyss had been young but she still clearly remembered the smell of her father's cigars and the comforting strokes of her mother pulling a comb through her hair. Their faces were hazy but in her dreams Alyss often saw him sitting with his back towards her in his oversized chair in front of the first, putting his feet up and smoking as he read stories while she sat in her mother's lap in the dining room, having her hair combed after a bath. The memory was both her greatest comfort and most vile nightmare.

"Well," Pauline said once Alyss was able to compose herself. "We've got work to do. Gather your things."

Alyss hesitated. "Um…what?"

"This is your first ball, correct?"

"Uh…yeah…I mean yes…"

"Then it's best we make it special. Gather up your dress and slippers and whatever else you plan on wearing and come with me."

Dumbfounded, Alyss did as instructed. She held the gown up so it wouldn't drag the floor and collected her shoes and keepsake box off the vanity. She followed Lady Pauline down the hall and turned several corners before coming to the apartments used by masters in the king's service. Alyss stopped and stared when Lady Pauline pulled a key from her belt and opened one up.

"Come along. We're pressed for time," her mentor urged. Alyss stepped inside. She'd never been in Lady Pauline's apartment before. The Courier craft master had been open throughout her training, sharing trade secrets backed with stories of personal experience. She was avidly involved in the lives of each apprentice, especially the girls, and knew who dated who and who declared war against who and who stole whose scented powders.

Pauline didn't give her much time to marvel. She ushered Alyss to a bedroom with a large vanity, much larger than the one in the apprentices' dorm room. That one was little more than a basic desk fitted with a piece of polished metal. Pauline's had a proper mirror framed by delicately carved swirls and flowers. Colorful jars and intricately designed keepsake boxes were neatly arranged around it. Pauline pulled out the seat, a cushioned stool matching the rest of the set.

"Sit there."

Pauline took Alyss's dress away as the apprentice obeyed. She spread it over the bed and set the borrowed slippers neatly next to it. Alyss tried not to frown. Her secondhand blue gown looked like a heap of kitchen rags against Pauline's embroidered quilt.

"Now," Pauline said as she took a silver comb from her vanity. "Tell me, Alyss. Who is it you want to impress tonight?"

"Baron Arald and Lady Sandra," Alyss said diplomatically as Pauline worked on her hair.

"Besides them."

"Um…you?"

It was honest enough. Alyss had yearned to please her mentor since before Choosing Day, when she first started meeting with the famous Courier to beg acceptance into training. Pauline chuckled lightly as she set down the comb and reached for a brush.

"What boy, Alyss?"

Alyss turned several shades of pink. "Oh, um…"

Alyss had never had her hair brushed before. She'd always used a simple comb that could be acquired cheaply from any market. The tugging felt nice and already Alyss could see her hair beginning to shine.

"One of your former wardmates, maybe?" Pauline pushed. Alyss turned pinker. Pauline chuckled again. "The handsome battleschool apprentice, maybe?"

Alyss couldn't help giggling.

"Don't be embarrassed," Pauline lightly chided her. "He's a fine choice. Sir Rodney sings his praises every time we meet. I'm sure he'll become a knight in due time. He'd be a good match for a Courier."

Alyss brightened up. "You think so?"

Pauline winked at her. "Just don't go planning the wedding yet, my dear. You're only fifteen. You may end up settling for a Ranger when it's all said and done."

Though there was humor in Pauline's voice Alyss had wondered about her mentor's relationship with the elusive Ranger Halt. She'd caught her smiling genuinely any time he came around and the two exchanged notes Alyss suspected were more than basic secrets of national importance. Alyss laughed, hoping her mentor didn't sense her suspicious.

"Perhaps," she agreed as she thought of Will. He had always been mischievous growing up. Horace had bullied Will to no end, not the most charming of Horace's traits, but Alyss suspected much of it stemmed from Horace's anger from losing his parents. They'd all struggled with similar feelings but Horace had been among the oldest entered into the ward. He likely still remembered his parents' faces clear as day and their voices. To be haunted by such memories was a burden Alyss could only imagine. "Do you think Ranger Halt will allow Will to attend tonight?"

Pauline shook her head. Clearly she was annoyed by the fact. "Halt believes Rangers should keep themselves set apart from the rest of the world. I would be willing to bet your friend never even received his invitation."

"Can he don that though?" Alyss asked with genuine curiosity as Pauline began massaging a cream into her hair from roots to tips. "I mean, they came on official sealed envelopes from Lady Sandra. They can't be withheld…furthermore if he opened it and he wasn't the intended recipient…"

"My dear, you will one day go on missions with Rangers so I'll tell you this now. The sooner you learn the better. Rangers report only to their Commandant and the King. That is the only rule the hold fast to…and even then they like to bend it from time to time."

Alyss nodded though it disturbed her Will would miss out. He'd never been one for large gatherings anyway but still, being robbed of the opportunity at wholly seemed unfair.

"Don't worry," Pauline told her gently. "He'll be at the Harvest Day celebration. When Ranger Halt took an apprentice I made him promise he'd allow the boy that."

Alyss nodded. She let the subject drop and resigned herself to studying Pauline's hands as she wove her hair intricately so it all sat on top of her head.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Alyss asked. Pauline smiled at her.

"Here and there. You'll pick up tricks of your own as your apprenticeship continues. Tell me, have you and your roommates stayed up late styling one another's hair yet?"

Alyss shook her head.

"Perhaps you could inspire them to do so soon. It's how I learned to manage my own hair."

"It is?"

Pauline nodded. "Girls spend so much time studying the hair of other girls they become experts at it. May as well let them teach you what they know."

Alyss smiled at the logic. "Thank you for helping me tonight."

Pauline clicked her tongue. "Don't thank me yet. Let's see. Too much powder will dim your youth, and that's something you want to cling to as long as nature allows."

Pauline pulled a chair in the corner up and sat across from Alyss studying her face. She took powders and brushes to Alyss, muttering as she worked.

"A little darker here. You've got such nice cheeks. Maybe some color here. As for your red eyes, a bit of lightening will do wonders. Let me see, maybe just a bit here."

Alyss looked back to the mirror once Pauline finished. It was still her looking back. Pauline may have used a wide variety of makeups but she'd used little from each one. A small pox scar she'd had since before she was orphaned had been covered completely and the lines of her face were highlighted to draw attention to her eyes. Alyss swallowed hard. She'd never have accomplished this on her own.

"Now for your dress," Pauline announced abruptly.

Alyss wanted to burst into tears all over, and she would have if not for Pauline's hard work on her face. She stared at her mentor's reflection as she held up the blue gown in the light with a frown.

"Is this the best you were able to come up with?" her mentor asked softly. Alyss lowered her eyes.

"My mother's wedding dress didn't seem appropriate…neither did my dress from the ward. The other girls told me wearing my uniform would be in bad taste…I traded labor for that one."

Pauline looked to her pointedly. "My dear, what labor did you trade?"

"I scrubbed the floors of Mr. Dobson's home."

"And that's all you did?"

Alyss nodded. "He said it belonged to one of his daughters before she left home. I mended it the best I could."

Pauline nodded as she lay the dress back on the bed. Again, it looked like a heap of rags. Alyss thought of all the times she'd pricked her finger stitching it by candlelight. All that work for nothing.

"Alyss," Pauline said as she went to a wardrobe in the far corner of the room. "I forbid you to scrub floors for a dress again. You are above that. You are training to be a King's Courier and I expect you to value yourself as such. Next time you scrub a floor it will be as punishment for breaking our rules, in your own home, or while undercover as a maid. Understood?"

Alyss nodded meekly, unable to meet Pauline's gaze.

"If you need extra money, you can do figures or write letters. Or come to me. I won't give you anything freely but I do not want you alone in some man's home again until you've been properly trained."

Alyss nodded again.

"Now, as for a dress. The girls were right. You can't wear your uniform to the Apprentices' Ball."

Pauline rummaged through her wardrobe as Alyss clasped her fingers together.

"Here it is."

Alyss couldn't help looking up as Pauline pulled out a new gown. Her jaw dropped. Its deep mauve hue was stunning against its embroidered details. The loose sleeves split so the shoulders would be bare.

"Well, don't just sit there. Undress."

Alyss obediently removed her uniform and stepped into the gown. Lady Pauline took a ribbon that would match from the drawer and laced up its back. The dress hung a bit too big but Pauline's expert fingers tugged the ribbon so it fit snugly in all the right places. She arranged the sleeves so they fell balanced on the edge of her shoulders, opening the already striking neckline up even more.

Alyss walked back towards the vanity mirror, unable to stop staring while Lady Pauline collected her borrowed slippers.

"These don't even match the dress you brought," Pauline commented. "Did Mr. Dobson not give you the right pair?"

Alyss shook her head. "I had to borrow those from Misty. I…didn't have any."

Pauline clucked her tongue as she set the slippers aside. She fetched Alyss's boots where she'd left them in the floor. "You can wear these."

Alyss gasped. "But…Lady Pauline the dress is…it wouldn't do justice if…"

"I'll let you in on another secret," Pauline said as she guided Alyss back to the stool to sit. She knelt in front of her and lifted Alyss's skirt just enough she could help her with the boots. "No one looks at a woman's feet at ball unless she is a bad dancer. Heeled slippers aren't worth it unless they match your dress."

As she knelt, Alyss noticed Pauline too wore her uniform Courier boots. She smiled, holding still as Pauline finished tying the laces.

"There," Pauline said with a grin as she stood. She motioned for Alyss to stand as well. Together they looked in the mirror. Alyss took a deep breath. Without warning, a memory of her mother flooded her mind's eye. Her mother had owned a mirror too, not as ornate as Pauline's but still big enough to gaze at her full appearance before leaving her room. She'd brought Alyss to stand by her and gaze at the reflection as well.

"One day," her mother had promised as Alyss marveled at her beauty. "Both of us will prepare for a ball."

Alyss bit her lip and pushed the memory out of her mind. Pauline rested her hands on her shoulders. "Let's see it with a smile," her mentor prompted. Alyss laughed before flashing the rehearsed smile every Courier was known for. "There. You're ready."


	40. 083: Message

**A/N: Because...I miss Evie.**

AER: Turn your crappy band camp experience into a happy band camp experience. You can do it!

Raider: :) PMs with you are always such fun exchanges.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **083: Message**

Evie hugged her knees to her chest and buried her head in them. She clutched her mother's letter in her fist as she wept. She'd been able to hold the emotions in until she could be alone but now that she had the solitude she let them out freely, sobbing harshly into her leggings as she sat on a bench next to the training fields across from her dormitory.

At least, she'd thought she was alone. She became aware of someone standing next to her after a half hour of her fit. Evie sat up straight and whipped her head around. Lady Lina held out a handkerchief. Evie took it and wiped her face.

"I didn't know you were back," Evie whispered once she regained control of her voice. She looked her mentor up and down, settling on the crutches she leaned against. "So it's true."

"It's true," Lina repeated. Evie put her feet on the ground and moved over. Lina sat next to her and leaned her crutches against the wall next to the bench. She brought her lame foot to rest on her opposite knee and rubbed it. Evie stared at the odd twist.

"Does that hurt?"

"Yes, but we're not going to talk about that right now."

Evie sighed. She passed the letter over to Lina. She hugged herself as Lina read it aloud.

"Evie," Lina whispered as Evie closed back into herself. "Your betrayal continues to hurt our family. You should be here helping with the farm, not running around the castle in fancy dresses. This is now how we raised you. How will we be able to find you a husband if you continue this selfish behavior? You are an embarrassment to the family and yourself. Come home at once and lay all this nonsense of the Charmed Battalion behind you. We have raised you to be an Araluen farmer, not some mindless servant to the Hibernian transplant. Your father's ill and your sisters can barely cover their own work, let alone yours and his as well. You say you want to go where you are needed. Well, Lady Evie, you are needed at home."

Evie flinched when Lina's hand rested on her back. She held still when Lina pulled the collar of her tunic back to reveal the start of ugly scars that stretched from her shoulder down to her hips. The scars were why Evie always kept her back and shoulders covered. She went through great lengths to keep them private.

"Who are these from?" Lina asked.

Evie felt new tears forming. "My uncle."

"What did your uncle do?"

Evie's voice cracked. "He poured hot water on me."

"Why?"

"We ran out of ale. He told me it was my job to keep up the supply."

The 'home' Evie's mother so harshly tried to draw her back to was anything but. 'Home' was supposed to be a place families thrived together in safety and love. The house Evie grew up in had neither safety nor love. Her mother laid in bed all day demanding herbs for her headaches while her father would drink until he reeked of ale and then pass out in a field. Her uncle sometimes lived with them, when he wasn't in jail. He'd drink with Evie's father and then make passes at Evie and her older sister. Her older sister had abandoned them by eloping with a trader. Evie hadn't seen or heard from her since.

Her younger two younger sisters, Evie had begged to run away to the Battalion school when they turned fifteen…as she had. When she graduated Evie fully intended to return home, her newly trained skills honed, and rescue them…if they wanted to be rescued. Kacie would be sixteen by now, possibly escaped on her own through some apprenticeship or marriage. Jolie however would be only thirteen. Evie prayed every day Kacie and Jolie weren't being abused too badly at home. She couldn't risk her apprenticeship by going back to get them early so instead she concentrated on doing well and becoming a true Charmed Battalion Lady. Once she had a job she could go back for her sisters and make all their lives better.

"Your father's ill?" Lady Lina asked. Evie wiped her eyes and shook her head.

"He's just drunk all the time."

"Your uncle too?"

Evie nodded.

"Where is your mother in all this?"

"Asleep usually," Evie whispered. "She takes these herbs that make her sleep a lot."

Lina handed the letter back over. "How old are your sisters?"

"Carrie is nineteen. She eloped a year before I came for the Initial Trials and I haven't seen her since. Kacie is sixteen and Jolie is thirteen."

"What do Kacie and Jolie make of your parents? Do they have scars like you?"

The concern caught Evie off guard. She'd known how highly Lina valued family and how fiercely she protected children but she'd never considered confiding so much in her mentor before. She'd just always assumed Lina had bigger tasks to tackle than some farmer's family on the outskirts of Redmont fief.

Evie's silence seemed enough for Lina.

"Go back to your room," Lina told her.

"You're not going to go to my parents, are you? I don't want to cause trouble. Please, don't make me leave my apprenticeship. I promise I can handle it," Evie said quickly. Lina held a hand up to silence her.

"You are top of your class, Evie. Your apprenticeship isn't going anywhere.

"But…"

"I wish you'd told me of this earlier."

Evie grabbed Lina's arm. "Lady Lina, please. Please, don't go there. My sisters will be punished if they think anything is…"

"Evie," Lina said firmly. "This is out of my hands. The Battalion wasn't meant to handle civil disputes."

"Then what are you going to do?"

Lina shook her arm. "Evie, let me go."

Evie realized she was holding her mentor off balance. She released Lina's arm immediately. "I'm so sorry."

"Evie, I'm not letting this go," Lina assured her as she took her crutches and stood. "I'm handing it over to the Rangers."

"The…Rangers?"

"Yes, the Rangers. Ranger Will and my husband can go get your sisters if they're truly in danger."

Evie shook her head. "They're good at putting on a show."

"Evie, Will and Liam aren't going to fall for some show. If your sisters are in danger, they'll be taken away and your parents will be arrested."

Evie swallowed hard.

"Is this something you can handle?"

Evie felt too choked to speak. She nodded.

"Kacie is of age. If she wants to stay we can't make her leave, but if she does Liam and I will do our best to see that she has a starting point. We'll try to get her an apprenticeship or, if she wants to stay on a farm, set her up with whatever we can. Jolie we'll have removed to the Redmont Ward. She'll have the same opportunities Ranger Will and Lady Alyss and Prince Horace had."

Evie hugged Lina tightly. "Thank you, Lina…thank you so much."

Evie felt Lina sway as she tightened her grip. She stepped away, wiping her eyes again. Lina rubbed her arm gently.

"Go to bed. You've got a long day tomorrow."

Evie nodded as she rushed away. She couldn't believe the chance Lina was giving her sisters. It felt unreal.


	41. Extra: Evie Meets Caitlyn

**A/N: Because...I miss Evie.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **Extra: Evie Meets Caitlyn**

Lina rested comfortably in her bed at home. Liam had taken Scout so she could rest with Caitlyn in peace. Before he'd left, Liam had propped her against several pillows and elevated her lame foot so the odd twist wouldn't annoy her against the flat bed. He'd tucked a blanket around her for warmth and left a cup of cool water on the bedside table. Caitlyn, worn out from nursing, slept soundly in her mother's arm. Lina was supposed to be napping as well but watching Caitlyn sleep seemed like such a better use of time.

Her bedroom door creaked softly as it opened. Lina looked up. A young woman poked her head in. Her hair was braided away from her face and her knee-length uniform dress had a layer of dust from recent travel.

"Are you awake?" she whispered softly. Lina smiled at her.

"Come in," she said. Evie closed the door behind her and crossed to the bed with light steps. Lina shifted to Caitlyn to one arm so she could hug her former apprentice. Evie embraced her lightly before quickly pulling back to see the baby. "This is Caitlyn Grace."

Evie smiled widely as she stared at the baby in Lina's arms. "Hello Caitlyn Grace," she whispered. "She's perfect, Lina."

Lina beamed. "Thank you."

"How are you?"

"I'm well, thanks. It was easier this time."

Evie continued staring at Caitlyn. "She's so small."

Lina nodded. "Would you like to hold her?"

Evie looked back to Lina. "She's asleep. I don't want to wake her."

With some effort, Lina leaned up towards Evie. Evie instinctively cradled her arms as Lina passed Caitlyn to her. Lina relaxed back against the pillows as Evie adjusted the infant. Caitlyn sneezed but continued sleeping soundly. Evie grinned.

"There," Lina said as she lay her hands back over her stomach. "Still at rest."

"She's so tiny," Evie laughed. Lina smiled and closed her eyes as Evie cooed over her newest daughter. "You look like you're the one who should be sleeping."

Lina opened her eyes, noticing Evie staring at her. "I did travel with a newborn," she pointed out.

"Exactly."

"Mmm," Lina said as she closed her eyes again. "How observant of you."

Evie laughed again. She rocked baby Caitlyn gently. "I'll tend her if you want to sleep."

Lina kept her eyes closed as she spoke. "You don't have the time."

Evie nodded. "You're right."

She gently lay Caitlyn against her mother's chest. Lina held her daughter against her shoulder, kissing her cheek. "I'm glad you came to meet her."

"And to see you," Evie added. "Is there anything I can do before I leave?"

Lina shook her head. She took Evie's hand and squeezed it. "I'm proud of you, Evie. So proud. You've become so strong."

Evie beamed. "You're the closest thing I've had to a mother."

"Evie, it's impossible for me to be your mother."

Evie laughed. "Big sister, then. Thank you. For everything."

"Everything you have you earned, but I'm glad you let me in. You're going to do great things."

Evie smiled widely. "And you're an amazing mother."

Lina grinned and looked back down at her young daughter. "I hope she thinks so when she's your age."


	42. 047: Snow

**A/N: Young Scout with Halt, as requested by AER**

Saberin: Pauline is awesome indeed :)

AER: Lina's awesome too.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **047: Snow**

Halt slowed Abelard in front of the Leaf cabin. He dismounted and left his old friend in the front.

"Daideo!" Scout cheered. With no cloak or shoes, she ran from the open front door of the cabin.

Halt rushed forward and caught her as she leapt off the porch. Liam must have swept the snow before he left. Will and Liam were called to a mission in the far corner of Redmont and wouldn't be home for a few weeks. Winter had set in and turned the forest into a spectacular snowy wonderland.

"Cold!" Scout shouted after getting four steps into the powdery white. Halt laughed. He caught his young granddaughter and covered her with his cloak as he carried her back inside. He set her down and removed his boots to keep from making more housekeeping chores.

Lina leaned down on her crutches as she finished wiping down the table from lunch.

"Afternoon Halt," she greeted him as he came in.

"You know your daughter just ran outside in the snow barefoot?"

He smiled as he watched Scout by the fire theatrically warming herself. Lina just shrugged.

"And now she knows not to run out in the snow until she's fully dressed."

Halt crossed to Lina and took her rag from her. "Go sit. I'll finish for you."

"Thank you."

Halt watched as his niece slowly hobbled to the chair in front of the fire. She needed a break, which was why he'd come. Crowley sent him to Redmont to cover Will and Liam while they tended the minstrels targeting teenagers at festivals. He'd take Scout to the Treaty cabin, which was technically the official Ranger housing for Redmont, and be responsible for her and Daniel. Alyss had taken Carissa and Quinlan to Redmont Castle to turn over to a Courier friend for the next few days. She should be at the Leaf cabin to assist Lina soon.

"How've you been?" Halt asked as he joined Lina by the fire.

"When Liam gets back we're going to start traveling," Lina told him. "We want time to get to the harbor without rushing."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Lina smiled. She shifted so she could rub her back. Scout noticed her mother's discomfort and, always empathetic, crossed over to her. The adorable toddler held her hand against her mother's stomach.

"We're going to Hibernia, Daideo. Are you going?" Scout asked Halt. Halt nodded.

"Yes, I'm going to come with you. Grandmother and Kane are going too."

Scout squealed with delight as though it were her first time hearing the news, though she'd been told at least twice now. She jerked her head back to her mother's stomach.

"Mama it's moving!"

Lina laughed and stroked her daughter's hair. "I know."

Halt, as he did often now, wished he'd married Pauline in their younger days. He pushed the feelings aside and instead let himself be happy for Lina. He'd consciously put his career first when he had the opportunity. Lina had been brainwashed into thinking having a family was out of her reach and believed it for years. She was lucky to be sitting in front of a fire her husband likely built, expecting baby two while baby one climbed into her lap for cuddles.

As Scout climbed, Halt noticed she kicked Lina's lame foot. The child hadn't done it on purpose and Lina did a good job hiding the pain it caused. Halt, however, wasn't fooled. Scout was deeply loved, but Lina needed to rest. There would be no resting with a rambunctious toddler playing off her endless energy. As soon as Alyss arrived he'd head to the Treaty cabin.

Scout's post-lunch nap hit her like a brick. The child went from unable to sit still to lightly snoring slumped in her mother's lap almost instantly.

"Would you like me to take her?" Halt whispered once he noticed Scout was out.

Lina shook her head. She stroked her daughter's brown hair gently as she slept.

"Still have a hard time letting her go, huh?"

Lina nodded. "I'm going to have the new baby in Hibernia."

"Oh?"

"Evanlyn's recruiting a midwife to travel with us just in case, but Liam and I were looking at the timeline. I don't want to have it on a ship."

Halt nodded. "Understandable. Pauline and I will stay with you. We can help with Scout."

Lina nodded her thanks. Halt could see the young mother needed a nap more than her daughter.

"Do you want to sleep, Lina?" he asked.

"I'll sleep when Alyss gets here."

Halt nodded. "Would you like some water?"

Lina shook her head.

"Tea?"

Lina laughed. "I'm going to say yes only because I want to see you make tea."

"Well, that's what I get for trying to be nice to you."

Halt set to making the tea. He set the kettle over the fire to boil water. Luckily, making tea wasn't near as complex as making coffee. He poured the hot tea over the leaves and added a spoonful of sugar. Usually Lina drank her tea plain or with fruit, but the pregnancy made her crave sugar. He took the cup to her.

"Here. Hope you enjoyed the show."

"Thanks," Lina told him genuinely. Halt had wanted to put something to help her sleep in it. She clearly needed the rest, but he wasn't sure what may hurt her child.

The front door of the cabin opened. Alyss let herself again. She didn't remove her shoes, but part of her coming was to assist with housekeeping anyway.

"Sorry I'm late," Alyss said in her fluster. "The snow made the roads bad."

"Scout and I should get going then. Where's her bag, Lina?"

Lina nodded to the door of Scout's bedroom. "On her bed."

Halt retrieved the rucksack that held everything Scout would need for a week. He slung it over his shoulder and knelt next to Lina's chair, where Scout still slept soundly. Lina roused her little girl gently. Scout muttered nonsense as she came out of deep sleep.

"Time to go with Daideo," she told Scout. Scout rubbed her eyes.

"Daideo?" she mumbled, as though she'd forgotten he was there.

Alyss knelt next to Halt with Scout's boots and a set of socks. Scout continued rubbing her eyes, obviously not ready to fully wake up, while Alyss put the socks and boots on Scout's feat. She fastened her cloak around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"There. You're ready," Alyss said cheerfully. Scout grinned.

"Time to go with Daideo?"

"Time to go with Daideo."

Halt accepted Scout into his arms as she slumped over to him. He adjusted his cloak so Scout was protected from the weather. She lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Have fun, Scout," Lina said from her chair.

"Bye bye, Mama," Scout mumbled.

Halt nodded down to Lina. "Get some rest this week. I'll take care of Scout."

"Make sure you take care of Daniel too," Alyss called from the other side of the room, where she'd already set to wetting a dust rag.

Halt rode to the Treaty cabin quickly, eager to get Scout out of the elements as quickly as possible. He put Abelard in the familiar paddock and went inside where Daniel had spent the past couple of hours on his own. Daniel had taken advantage of his freedom by strewing toys all over the cabin.

"Daideo!" Daniel cheered He ran and hugged Halt tightly. Halt ruffled his hair.

"I think I know what you're going to be doing the next hour."

"Is Scout sleeping?"

Halt nodded. "I tell you what. You get all these toys picked up and when Scout wakes up I'll let you taste coffee."

Daniel lit up. He fell for the trick every time Halt was left alone with him. "Okay!"

"Shh," Halt hushed him quickly. He carried Scout to the boys' room and lay Scout down in Carissa's bed in what had once been the apprentice's bedroom. He wondered what Will planned to do if he ever took an apprentice, or when they decided to move Quinlan out of their bedroom. The room accommodated Daniel and Carissa well enough but a third child would be too crowded.

Scout barely stirred as Halt pulled a blanket over her. He returned to the main room, closing the door gently. Daniel had already picked up several of his toys and returned them to the crate Alyss kept in the corner.

"What now, Daideo?" he asked once he finished. Halt looked out the window. There was some snow falling, but the temperature wasn't too bad. He took Daniel's cloak off a peg by the door and tossed it to him.

"Grab your bow. We'll get some target practice in outside."


	43. Extra: Happy Father's Day!

**A/N: Father moment . Happy Father's Day!**

Whentheresawill: Your request is on my list.

AER: :P

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **Extras: Happy Father's Day!**

Will smiled as he walked in on his sleeping wife. She'd fall asleep on their made up bed soothing their month old son. She had three months away from her Courier duties to spend with their baby and Liam had been more than willing to shoulder the bulk of Redmont's Ranger duties so Will could be home as often as possible. The result was Liam handling the heavy lifting while Will pushed the paper afterwards. He couldn't wait for Daniel to be old enough Alyss could take him to the Ward for babysitting on her way to the Courier offices and he could ride with Liam to tackle excitement.

But he also dreaded it. Will used every ounce of his Ranger training to move quietly across the room to the bed. Daniel stared up at him.

"Well, looks like Mum needs more sleep than you," he whispered. He looked to Alyss. Her arms circled around their son loosely. Daniel smiled and reached up to his father. Will picked him up gently. "I think we should let her sleep, don't you?"

Daniel ignored him. He balled fistfuls of Will's cloak in his hands and promptly stuck it in his mouth. With his free hand Will took the blanket at the end of their bed and pulled it up to cover Alyss. He tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead before carrying Daniel to the main room. Will sat in front of the fire and rocked Daniel.

Daniel sneezed. Will grinned. Growing up in the Ward, he'd considered being a father hundreds of times. Now that he was he felt terrified he'd do something wrong. Halt assured him his father had been a good man but Will didn't have any real example to go from. Halt had been a good mentor but training an apprentice and caring for a newborn were much different feats.

Their closest friends living in Redmont weren't much help. They were all either orphans themselves or Lina, who remembered her manipulative mother all too well. Luckily Alyss new a married Courier couple with four children who gave her advice but Will had no one. They took Daniel to the healers once a week for fear of doing something wrong. So far so good. They were lucky with Daniel. He was an easy baby.

"One day you'll be big enough we can go to hunting," he told his young son. "And I'll teach you everything I know."

"Or not," Alyss said. She leaned in the doorway of their bedroom smiling. She wrapped the blanket Will had put over her around her shoulders. Her hair was just slightly askew and she was barefoot. Will had never seen her more beautiful.

"How will he make it through his Ranger apprenticeship if he's not properly prepared?"

Alyss joined them, sitting in Will's lap and kissing him. "What about a Courier apprenticeship?"

Will grimaced. He loved Alyss and knew her work was important, but he wasn't sure he wanted that life for his son.

"How about we let him decide?" Will suggested. Alyss grinned and kissed him again.

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

Will realized she'd outsmarted him. He kissed her.

"Did I disturb your bonding, Dad?" she asked.

Will laughed. "Well, you were sleeping Mum."

Alyss rested her head on his shoulder. "And still tired. Who would have thought caring for one so small would be so draining?"

Will kissed her. "You can go lay back down, you know."

Alyss stroked Daniel's wispy hair. "Or we could go lay down together."

Daniel gurgled and reached for Alyss. Will let his wife take him. Their son was patient but if he'd just had a nap he'd want Alyss soon. Will slipped out of the chair and put on a pot of coffee while Alyss tended him.

"How did we get so lucky, Will?" Alyss asked.

Will went to the cabinet and began preparing dinner. "I don't know," he answered. "I honestly have no idea."


	44. 001: Love

**A/N: Haven't had much time for writing the past week, but guess what? I dug through some old files and found a few of the old Themes :) Enjoy!**

AER: :)

Saberin: Baby Daniel is always cute :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

001: Love

Lina squeezed herself into the narrow gap between two buildings and began to climb. Her bare arms, legs, and chest would be badly scraped by the time she reached the top but the gap was so narrow nobody would think to look up if they looked at all.

The students were playing the Game orchestrated by the Leaders. Littles began playing when they were ten and the Game was open to anyone who wanted to play past that. Academy residents had so little to look forward to in life only missions and severe injury would bring someone to turn away. Relaxing at the Academy was unheard of and the Game was physically and mentally demanding. Lina had overheard her mother saying that, though completely optional in terms of participation, the Leaders often used the Game to determine who would be sent on the most dangerous of missions. It made sense. The Game showcased skills the Academy drilled. The Game was always a gamble. Every time they played there were casualties and people had to be pulled from whatever mission they were about to go on, but the Game allowed the Leaders to see students display their best. In class the drills and tests were draining and even the top students would grow weary and start doing only enough to pass. On missions there were outside dangers that had to be kept in check so observing students became a hassle.

Though the students tended to make it complicated the Game was actually quite simple. At dinner the Leaders would post a sign reading 'Game On' above their table and make no other announcements. Those who wanted to play met in the center training field where one Leader would introduce Team Captains, usually two older students or two field teachers who oversaw students on missions. The Team Captains would then take turns picking their team and students would tie either a dark red or navy blue scarf around their torsos over their uniforms. To play students had to be in full tactic uniform leaving only 'lethal' weapons behind.

The teams would then divide and go to wherever it was 'Headquarters' was. There the teams would arm themselves with canteens of paint and the Team Captain would deal out 'missions' and divide the team into smaller 'squads'. The 'missions' would come in an envelope sealed with wax and the Team Captain would read and assign squads to each one. Generally they were meant to secure something, such as a flag or letter containing information that would be helpful for another 'mission'. Other missions involved 'killing' a specific member of the other team by spreading paint on their forehead, neck, or chest and bringing the 'body' back to Headquarters, and some were to take a specific prisoner from the other team alive.

The Game only ended when a Team Captain was 'killed', one team completed all missions, or the sun rose. Lina had only played twice when it ended because all missions were complete. When that happened it was something to brag about. The only place off-limits were dormitories, where those who didn't play or were 'killed' hid out. Guards would be specially placed to make sure nobody went and hid there our use it as a 'puppy zone', as Lina had heard it called. She'd never tried to hide in the dorms before. Hiding was boring.

Lina hoisted herself to the top and took a moment to re-tie her scarf before surveying her surroundings. She was on the Blue Team. They'd been playing at least three hours and she had no idea who was winning. She took out her water and had a drink. The roof she had climbed to was a low point with three higher buildings on its sides. Lina saw shadows walking around the three higher roofs but knew from experience if she kept to the sides they wouldn't see her until it was too late.

The littles playing had finished a long time ago. Generally team envelopes had just two or three easy mission specifically designed for their skill level. They may or may not complete them before an older student, usually one just barely too old to be called 'little', rushed and painted their faces so they were out. At this hour Lina suspected everyone under the age of twelve had already been 'killed' and were in bed waiting to see who won at breakfast the next day when either a red or blue scarf would be nailed up above the Leaders' table.

Lina pressed herself flat to the wall of one of the taller buildings and began climbing again. She'd been given a mission to complete on her own. As a scout with aspirations of being labeled an 'advanced scout' this was typical. Her Team Captain was Tao, a young man Lina despised. He hurt people for fun and seemed to enjoy experimenting with new 'interrogation techniques' as he called them. It granted him the job of Instigator within the Academy. Lina always made a special effort to avoid him. Tao knew about those efforts too. It was one of the reasons he picked her to be on his team. In keeping with his character Lina had been given the mission to 'kill' Yudai, a student who preferred to go by Liam.

Lina pulled herself to the top of the higher roof and ran down towards the next building. She jumped and let herself free fall with her legs pinned together before landing on the roof of a breezeway. She used the momentum to roll onto her belly and stayed low as she crawled across the surface. She had to be close to the Red Team's Headquarters by now. Their members were everywhere. She took special care to blend in with the shadows and gave private thanks for her dark hair. She made it to the other side and straddled the roof's arch while she picked open the window she'd arrived at. It was dark inside. She heard a creak to the left and made a sharp mental note of it. Someone was waiting to 'kill' her the moment she opened it up.

Fighting the twitch on her lips Lina let the latch on the other side fall and used one hand to purposely hold the window shut as though to avoid attracting attention when she did open it. She returned the pick to her belt and faked having trouble getting it back while making sure enough blue paint covered her fingertips. She shielded the paint by curling in her fist and tucking her body. She rolled through the window head first and landed hard on her back. Sure enough someone lunged at her from the corner. Lina blocked their hand from reaching her jabbed up with her own paint. She found the neck and brushed the blue paint across it.

"Damn," the person, a female, cursed.

"Next time don't shift your weight. I heard the creaking," Lina whispered softly as she rolled back up to her feet. She studied the person's outline in the faint moonlight. "Kineta?"

The figure nodded. "Who are you after?"

"Liam."

She could almost hear Kineta's smile. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks," Lina whispered before moving on. With blue paint on her neck Kineta would be permitted back in the dorms to wash it off and go to bed. Lina ran down the hallways. She'd found out by listening to other Red Team members that his mission was to find and capture someone from her team whose squad mission was to steal two loaves of bread from the kitchens and return them to their Headquarters. Lina had shadowed her own team until she picked up the Red Team following them. She hadn't seen Liam yet but those she followed were picking off the bread squad one by one. The only reason to do that subtly was because they wanted one member alive. Likely Liam was waiting somewhere to ambush once the squad was down to two or three.

Lina made it to an office used by one of the Leaders called Sardar and went out to his balcony. She crouched low and studied the path beneath her. She'd caught up with the bread squad again, only this time there were four people. One person carried their two loaves in a bag while the others formed a triangle around him. They ran like that springing their steps off the stones to gain as much distance as possible. At the end of the alley though Lina could see other students crouching down behind bins with their hands balled into fists. It was the ambush she'd been waiting for.

Lina knew all the focus would be down below so she stood and climbed onto the railing of the balcony. She jumped and landed in the one next to it. She moved as quickly as she could, knowing her chance would only exist if the bread squad took down enough of Liam's companions. If Lina was 'killed' in actions it only counted as a half point.

Lina stood on the outside ledge of the last balcony and let herself down slowly until she stood on the highest bin on the very stack the Red Team's squad hid behind. The bread squad was coming close now and nobody was paying attention to what was going on above their heads. Lina smiled when she found Liam. He was the only one in his squad without paint ready to go. He'd be the last to go forward. She took some paint and balled her fist to get ready.

Liam gave the signal and his team jumped out. There was a squabble between the two. The Red Team took down one of the Blue but three Reds went down in the process. Lina saw her chance when the surviving Blues ran past the commotion, obviously deciding they could outrun their attackers. The Reds took off after them. Lina dropped just as Liam was pushing forward to join his team. She caught his shirt with her dry hand and yanked him back. He grabbed her wrist and forced her fist to open. He planted her open palm on the wall and forced it down so that all the paint was gone.

Lina released his shirt and tried to get some paint on her free hand. He grabbed that one as well and pinned both wrists to the wall. Lina leaned forward and kissed him. He felt warm.

"Hard work?" Lina whispered.

He kissed her back. "You just cost me my mission. I should kill you."

"Mhm."

Lina kissed him again, this time with more force. He let her wrists go and wrapped his arms around her body. Lina wasn't sure when their relationship started but time alone was rare and despite the Game this moment was too convenient to pass up. He seemed to agree. Lina wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. They stopped kissing and stared into one another's eyes. It was then they both realized she still had a fair amount of paint on the very tips of her fingers. Liam tried to react but her hands were already too close to his neck. She let her fingertips brush the back of it and then around to the sides. It wasn't much but it was enough to count. She kissed him again.

"Sorry about your hair," she whispered.

"I'm sure Tao just couldn't resist sending you to kill me."

"No he couldn't, but I don't think he counted on me Charming you into being killed."

Liam smiled and played with the end of her braided hair. "I hope you win. I'll see you in the morning."

Lina kissed him good night. He turned and made his way in the direction of the dorms and Lina began climbing back up to the balconies of the Leaders' offices. It was rare for any students to use the offices for the Game even though they were considered clear. If a Leader came in the next morning to find something amiss every single student in the Academy would pay for it later in the form of drills during what was meant to be free time. The threat was enough to keep most away but for a few, especially for Lina, it was an opportunity to slip back to Headquarters with less chance of being caught.


	45. 073: Meeting

**A/N: Saberin gets the Cool Kid award tonight.**

 **You all know about Liam's friendship with Kineta, and you all know Kineta was also close to Jeddrick at the Academy. Here's another recently discovered Theme from years ago!**

 **NOTE: I do NOT have all the Themes saved. I stumbled across some stray documents that are Themes and will be putting them up as I edit and as they fit with the main story.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 ***Reminder* Unlike the others Jeddrick didn't spend his entire childhood at the Academy. In Lost it is mentioned that he was training to be a knight under Ferris before joining. Here Jeddrick and Kineta meet.**

 **073: Meeting**

Kineta stood in line with her uniform in perfect order. It'd been announced earlier that day that a young knight-in-training from Clonmel would be joining their ranks. She wondered if this person knew what he was getting into. Most who joined later in their lives didn't. All they saw was a group rebellious to all Hibernian kings who claimed to have the goal of uniting Hibernia.

The group of four escorting the new recruit came in with the knight apprentice in the middle. He couldn't be more than sixteen or seventeen. Kineta noticed anything that would mark him as a man from Clonmel had already been discarded.

"Welcome," Ghazi, the Leader in charge of recruits told him. "I'm Ghazi."

"Jeddrick," the young apprentice replied. Kineta studied his face. He seemed softer than the typical boys she came into contact with. Of course, she reminded herself, by the time rebel-born boys reached their mid-teens they'd done things to age themselves.

"Tomorrow you will join your peers in training," Ghazi told him. "In the meantime Kineta here will show you around our grounds."

Kineta stepped forward. She nodded to Jeddrick politely. He must be of importance to be granted such a welcome. When she was called on that morning to play tour guide she knew the new recruit had to be someone special. Typically Charmers were called on for things like this. Kineta was an archer and strategist.

Kineta noticed he carried a heavy pack with him. It contained everything that was left of his old life. Kineta had once been made to pack up everything she owned when she was promoted to a position that entitled her to a private bedroom. She'd carried it all in one trip using a daypack.

"The dorms are this way," she told Jeddrick once Ghazi walked away. Kineta hadn't spent much time in the male dorms. The only one she'd really seen was her friend Yudai's and he shared with three others. They had an identical layout to the female dorms so Kineta easily found Room 242 and opened the door. She stepped inside and held the door for him. As he took in what had become his temporary home Kineta did too. It was a private room like she had only he also had a desk with a chair. Kineta's bedroom was smaller. Her bed was crammed along one wall with a trunk of weapons at its foot. Her clothes, almost all uniforms of some kind, hang in a wardrobe on the opposite wall. She'd earned the privilege after proving herself to the Leaders. Jeddrick got all that and a desk with a chair and had yet to go on a single mission.

"Thanks," Jeddrick told her as he set his pack on the bed. Kineta noticed the bed had already been made up for him. He was definitely important. She watched as he finished surveying the room and then continued the tour. Kineta made sure to show him the quickest paths from his room to the training fields and the dining hall. She explained to him how everyone took class while at the Academy and would be excused only for life threatening injuries and missions. She showed him where to find his own personal schedule for each week and then took him to the Uniform Room to be issued kits. Kineta paid careful attention to what Ghazi had ordered he be given. After receiving his new uniform Jeddrick also took the kits issued swordsmen, scouts, archers, and poison experts. It was a broad range.

"So you were training to be a knight?" Kineta asked as they walked back to his room carrying his new supplies. Jeddrick nodded.

"Yes."

Kineta waited for more information but he gave none. She decided to push a little harder. "It just seems strange to me. I wasn't aware knights were good enough at archery and poisons to be issued kits here."

It was also uncommon for a former knight-in-training to be given a scout's kit but she didn't press that issue.

"My parents were both in the king's service," Jeddrick explained. "My mother was a friend of Queen Finley's before she took off."

Kineta faltered in her steps. "Do you know Nerilina then?"

Jeddrick shook his head. "I think we may have met when we were infants but not in memory, no."

Kineta walked in silence for a few moments as she thought. Finley had been dead for a while now but any connection to her would instantly boost his status.

"What do you do?" he asked.

"I'm an archer and strategist," she replied.

"Your parents send you here too then?"

Kineta shook her head. "I was orphaned as a child. The Leaders took me in."

Jeddrick's brow furrowed and he glanced over at two littles making a game of their saber drills. "I've noticed a lot of children here. Are they…"

"Most are orphans," Kineta told him, "Because you aren't you'll be given special treatment."

Kineta tried to keep the venom out of her voice when she spoke but didn't do a good job. Jeddrick just shook his head.

"My parents both caught a fever. King Ferris has access to the cure but he said he had to save it for more important people. My father had been a knight and my mother had been a secretary to Queen Finley and then to Princess Caitlyn for years. My mother told me how to find recruiters for this place and told me to join up. I decided to obey. Becoming a knight under the same king who denied my parents that cure didn't sit well with me."

There were several recruits from here and there who had similar stories. One of the corrupt Hibernian kings treated them badly and then they join the Academy in hopes of getting revenge. It made for some bloodthirsty missions but they were fiercely loyal to anyone who would promise them justice. The Leaders were experts at manipulation like that.

"Why are the orphans treated less than those with parents?" Jeddrick asked.

"Most with parents are noble in some way," Kineta explained. "The rest of us are strays plucked from orphanages or slave trades. It's just how things are."

"So people treat you lesser than others?"

Kineta shrugged. "It's just how life is sometimes."

"Seems like a grim way to live."

Kineta was about to explain to him how life at the Academy ensured her a _life_ while staying at the orphanage would have turned her over to a job at which she struggled to make ends meet but her rival cut them off. Tao sneered and crossed his arms as he took the two of them in.

"I see you've found yourself a lover," he sneered.

"I'm just showing him around," Kineta replied sheepishly. "Jeddrick this is Tao. Tao, Jeddrick is a new recruit."

"I see that," Tao answered. "Trials are coming up. Will you be participating in them?"

"Trials?" Jeddrick asked as he glanced to Kineta.

"Once a year we get ranked based upon our performance at Trials," she explained.

"Oh. I suppose so."

"I look forward to seeing what you rank then," Tao said. He turned to Kineta. "And I most definitely look forward to beating you again."

Kineta felt herself burn red. He laughed and walked passed them. Jeddrick watched until Tao rounded the corner and was on his way. "Charming person," he muttered. "What does he do?"

"He's an archer," Kineta answered. "Training to be an instigator."

"I guess he thinks he's the best?"

Regardless of how important Jeddrick was and how crucial it was she impressed him with the Academy she had to warn him about Tao. "Tao is a good archer but he uses underhanded tactics to win the archery competition every year."

"Such as?"

"There are dozens of rules that can be manipulated. You'll see when you go to the Trials. Last year he got me bumped down three full points because one of my arrows was splintered before I shot it."

"But," Jeddrick cut in with confusion, "If you hit the target with a splintered arrow that's more impressive than if you'd done it with a perfect arrow."

Kineta nodded. "That doesn't matter at the Trials though. The rules have to be followed to the letter. It was my last arrow of the day and when I found the splinter I didn't have time to exchange it."

"And Tao called you on that?"

Kineta nodded.

"Bastard."

Kineta couldn't help smiling at that. She could count on one hand the number of people willing to openly criticize Tao. He was indeed a bully who would target anyone who belittled him. She knew Jeddrick would learn that eventually so she kept her mouth shut. She wanted to see how he reacted when the lesson came.


	46. 070: Lace

**A/N: Quick look at Gabby with her family. Also, last one was in a request Raider made awhile ago and forgot to mention her. Sorry Raider.**

Aubrey: Always fun when the danger's just in your head. Like haunted houses :)

Saberin: Haha...I'll let you wait until Jeddrick comes back in the main story to find out :) Yes, Jeddrick and Kineta had a thing back in the day. It fizzled out as they grew out of the Academy lifestyle.

Raider: Lina's plot to leave the Academy took a long time to plan out. She used events like the Chase, Trials, and Game to scope out possibilities. As for Tao...I remember 1 oneshot I did before with him and Lina that flamed his obsession of her. I'll have to rewrite it one day.

 **070: Lace**

"See you tomorrow, Gabby," Master Jonathan said as he took her hand away from his arm.

"Good night," Gabby told her mentor. She walked up the familiar steps of her family home and let herself in. She made a sour face as strong perfume invaded her nostrils. She hung her cloak on its peg and set her bag down on the table. "Hello?" she called out.

"Well, look who is finally home from work."

Gabby grinned widely as light steps came towards her. "Roman!" she exclaimed when he hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"Father had to go on some emergency trip to Norgate," her oldest brother answered. "I'm here to present Lucy at the ball."

"The ball?" Gabby repeated. "Right…Rose Ball."

"Rose Ball," Roman confirmed. Lucy's birthday fell just four days before the elegant Rose Ball King Horace began hosting on Princess Rosalina's sixteenth birthday. It had served as a 'coming out' of sorts and set the precedent for years to come. The next year Rosalina had wanted the same elaborate celebration but her parents forced her to make it about something aside from her own celebration. Rosalina took the demand and ran with it, creating the job of Rose Coordinator as a full time position among castle staff. Now each year was bigger than the last and featured the presentation of girls seeking a royal blessing. They began the year before to meet all the requirements for their presentation.

In one year the girls had to accumulate five hundred hours of service to the crown. Lucy did most of her in the medical wing with Gabby, though she did spend a good chunk in the Ward as well tutoring mathematics. They had to raise a substantial amount of money to give to charity. Gabby hadn't set foot inside Lucy's study for over eight months due to the clutter that came from Lucy fixing up old gowns to sell. She raised almost a hundred royals to deposit into the Rose Charity Holding. This year the money would go towards the widows of soldiers, a charity Ace told Gabby Rosalina had to be pressured into doing. Originally Rosalina wanted the money to go towards an elaborate party for the widows, which was a nice thought but useless.

And, because the presentation as aimed at girls who had the means to attend such grand affairs, parents spent a pretty penny bidding on seats for their daughters at the official dinner preceding the actual ball. Seats closest to Rosalina went for more than Gabby made in two years while those on the far end would still hurt her purse. Her mother had envisioned Lucy attending the ball since its creation. Gabby had never been allowed such an opportunity, not that dancing and sipping what was thought to be first wine all night enticed her in any way.

"Will you visit long or return to your post as soon as the ball's over?"

"I have to get back. Sorry, Gabby. I'll make it up to you next time I get a few days to myself."

Gabby smirked. "You may want to make it up to Danielle first."

Roman stiffened when Gabby mentioned his wife. She paused, planting her feet so he couldn't lead her further up.

"What?" she demanded.

Roman sighed. "Danielle left me."

"What? Why?"

"Well, you know how she opted to stay in Highcliff while I took a six month stint in Greenleaf?"

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

"She found someone who could make her happier. I got back and she'd emptied everything."

Gabby reached until she found her brother's shoulder and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Roman."

She felt her brother tremble just a moment with dry sobs. He collected himself and continued leading her up the steps. "Mother and Father don't know," he whispered as they went up.

"Roman," Gabby paused again once they were at the top of the landing. "Kane asked me to marry him."

She felt her brother's arm bend to touch her forearm. "Is he what you want, Gabs?"

Gabby nodded. "I told him no this time but one day he'll ask again."

"Even with his six month stints away from home?"

Gabby nodded again. "I told him no this time but he promised to ask again. I can only do it if I have your blessing."

"If he makes you happy, Gabs, then of course you have my blessing."

Gabby smiled.

"But if he ever makes you unhappy, I want to be the first person you turn to."

"Deal," Gabby laughed. Roman led her to Lucy's room. The moment the door opened Gabby regretted letting Roman bring her. The scents made her want to gag.

"Gabby!" Lucy's voice rang. Gabby let her sister take both her hands and lead her away from their brother. "Look, Mother got me a new dress for the ball."

Though she was wearing too much perfume Gabby smiled as her little sister ran her fingers over the cap sleeves and intricate stiches along the bodice.

"Is this lace?" Gabby asked as her fingers brushed the laces.

"Yes!" Lucy answered enthusiastically. "It's laced up with actual lace. Can you believe it? Maud tells me this is what the ladies in Gallica wear."

Gabby heard their brother smirk behind them. She hoped Lucy didn't see it. Though Gabby didn't fully agree with the Rose Ball she refused to dim it for her sister.

"The color is a dark pink to match what I'm told Princess Rosalina will be wearing," their mother piped up from somewhere across the room.

Gabby forced herself to smile as though the information were worthy of recognition. These days the only colors she cared to be made aware of were those linked to patient injuries. Clothing she could care less about. Even more, matching Rosalina wouldn't grant Lucy any special favors. In fact it'd harm her, as Rosalina liked to stand out. Once she overheard Ace and Daniel laughing over how Rosalina sent her lady-in-waiting Carissa out to scope the competition so she'd have time to change if necessary. Hopefully Carissa's attention to detail would save Lucy from the embarrassment of being scoffed that night.

"I'm sure you look beautiful," Gabby told her sister. "Tell Prince Ace hello for me, alright?"

Perhaps if Ace knew Lucy was her sister he'd help her navigate the murky waters of court protocol. Lucy knew all the rules by heart but seldom had the opportunity to put them into practice.

"Prince Horace the Second," their mother corrected her.

"Ace to me."

"We should get going," Roman said quickly before Catherine and Gabby would get into an argument. "Miss Lucy, may I?"

Lucy's giggles filled the room as she left Gabby standing alone to join their brother. "Good night, Mother. Good night, Gabby."

Gabby smiled until her siblings were gone. It didn't take long for Catherine to claw her nails into Gabby's arm.

"Prince Ace? Ace? Are you kidding me, Gabby? We talked about this! He's a prince, not some physician's assistant for you to be friendly with!"

Gabby jerked her arm away. She'd left her cane downstairs when Roman took her but she didn't need it here. "He's a person," she argued. "Just like me."

"You are to respect him! He's an heir to the throne!"

"I do respect him!"

Just before Gabby could carry on with something she'd surely regret, staggered footsteps stumbled into the door way. The scent of perfume mixed with alcohol and Spence's speech slurred.

"Oi, keep it down. Some of us aren't feeling well."

Catherine left Gabby immediately to go to her son.

"What's happened now, Spence? Feeling poorly again?"

"Yes Mother. Can you bring me soup?"

"Of course."

"He's not sick," Gabby muttered as she followed them outside Lucy's room. "He's drunk."

"Hush."

"Can't you smell it on him?"

"You come home smelling worse and no one ever accuses you of being drunk."

"That's because medical alcohol is spilled on my clothes, not wreaking off my breath."

"I want cake too, Mummy."

"Right son. Let's get you settled then I'll get you something nice and hot, alright?"

Gabby waited in the hallway while her mother got Spence to bed. Catherine rushed back downstairs. Gabby wasn't sure what she planned to do. Their maid had already gone home and Catherine likely didn't know where the pots were, let alone how to fix broth.

"You're drunk," Gabby said from Spence's doorway once their mother was gone.

"You're blind," Spence shot back. "Don't blame me for what I can't control. Not my fault I'm a lightweight."

Gabby sighed and traced the wall counting doors until she came to her own room down the hall. She hoped her mother didn't send for Master Jonathan…again. Her mentor got tired of being called on to examine Spence in his drunken state. He often chided Catherine that she'd save a lot of money on house calls if she utilized Gabby first. Catherine never listened though. In her eyes Gabby would always be useless.

Gabby lay on her bed and thought of Kane's family. Halt and Pauline had always been kind to her. Both went out of their way to learn about her abilities and encouraged her to pursue tasks even she didn't think she was capable of. She felt more comfortable in their company than with her own family. Roman and Lucy were good enough, but her parents and Spence never fully accepted her blindness. They behaved like it was a kind of sickness that require isolation until recovery.

"One day Kane," she promised quietly. "One day."


	47. 093: Responsibility

**A/N: Couple more weeks before I'm moved in! Looks like I'll be starting the new main story (Guide) about the same time as all of you students return to school. Keep an eye out!**

 **Random Note: Paper Towns movie is amazing. Bit of an alternate ending (same conclusion, different presentation of conclusion), but you wouldn't notice unless you read the book (obviously). Those who hadn't read the book said they loved it. I have read the book and I loved it. Go see it!**

Saberin: Gabby's family has changed a bit since the last round of posting. Last time, she began as a random secondary character Kane had a crush on that wasn't meant to last past the Themes and she developed into so much more. Because she wasn't originally a main character, in editing I found very inconsistencies as she made random appearances leading up to her full entrance. I've rewritten her family to maintain consistency this round.

 **093: Responsibility**

Gabby held her breath as she closed the door to Kane's apartment early in the morning. The sun hadn't quite begun to rise yet and she had a shift to get to. It wasn't terribly uncommon for girls to be slipping away from unmarried soldiers' apartments at this hour but she wasn't like the others. She'd met Kane for dinner and then fallen asleep while he read to her. Kane, not caring what others thought, had somehow managed to get her into his spare bed and pulled her boots off without her waking. She could vaguely remember him pulling a blanket over her and then nothing until she smelled coffee coming from the kitchen the next morning.

Gabby tiptoed down the hallway towards the medical wing when she became vaguely aware of someone ahead of her. She ducked her head though her cane was a dead giveaway of who she was and hoped it wasn't someone who would report her for immoral behavior.

"Gabs," a familiar voice whispered. "I've been looking for you. Come with me."

Gabby opened her mouth fully prepared to explain to the voice why she was there at such an odd hour but froze. "Roman?" she asked.

Of all people to catch her, her oldest brother was the worst.

"Come on," he urged. He took her arm and pulled her back the way she'd come until she voluntarily took his arm. Gabby paused so he'd have time to question her but none came.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Why do you think something's wrong?"

"You're not going to ask why I was in Kane's apartment all night?"

Roman stopped so abruptly Gabby stumbled. Her cane caught the ground and jabbed painfully into her ribs before Roman turned her to face him. "You did what?"

Gabby swallowed hard.

"Gabs I've got a patient for you in my apartment."

"You do?"

Roman began walking again. "Um…I had a girl with me last night too."

Gabby frowned as she fell in step next to him. "I thought you were taking a break from women since Danielle…"

"It's complicated."

They walked upstairs to the apartment Roman had been assigned upon moving back to the capitol. Gabby waited while he fumbled with his key.

"Why is this girl a patient?" she whispered as he worked. "Is she…"

"I just need you to tell me if she's healthy."

"Healthy?"

The door opened. "I think she's still asleep."

"Roman!"

"Gabs, don't judge. You're the first to meet her."

Gabby sighed. "Fine."

Roman shut the door behind her and let her to the door she knew went to his bedroom.

"Really, Roman?" Gabby hissed. She never expected him to be perfect but bringing her into his bedroom to check a girl's 'health' seemed to cross a line.

"It's not what you think," he insisted.

She heard stirring coming from his bed. Gabby held her breath as he led her towards it and guided her to sit on the mattress.

"Rise and shine, Clara," Roman whispered gently. Gabby put her cane against the wall and folded her hands in her lap as weight shifted around the bed. "Come meet Aunt Gabby."

Gabby paused. " _Aunt_ Gabby?" she whispered.

"Hi," a small scratchy voice said shyly. Gabby felt Roman's hand over hers.

"Gabs, this is Clara."

Roman guided her hand to the arm of a young girl. Gabby couldn't think of what to say until Clara coughed.

"Are you sick, Clara?" Gabby asked.

Clara erupted into a coughing fit. Gabby traced her arm up to feel her face. It was warm. Gabby set to checking the girl over. She felt her throat gently, earning several squeaks from Clara. It was swollen. Gabby stroked her hair and sent Roman after herbs from the main garden.

"Daddy says you can't see," Cara whispered while they waited.

"I can't," Gabby told her.

"He says you're really nice as well."

Gabby stood and pulled back the blanket. "Lay down and sleep. When you wake up your daddy will be back and we'll have medicine for you."

"Alright," Clara whispered.

Gabby tucked her in and stroked her hair.

"Rest well, dear."

Gabby got up and retrieved her cane. She went back to Roman's main room closing the bedroom door behind her. She found her way to his sofa and sat down. She found a blanket wadded up on one end with a pillow. The cushions were askew and she could smell remnants of a late night drink on the table. Roman had spent the night on the sofa.

The door opened again and Roman came back in. He joined Gabby on the sofa and rested his hand on her arm.

"Did Clara go back to sleep?"

"Yes. Did you get the herbs?"

"Yes."

"Good. Fix them like tea and have her drink a full cup every few hours. It'll bring down her fever and soothe her throat."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's got an infection in her throat. I'll bring her something later from the medical wing but drinking that should keep her comfortable in the meantime."

Roman sighed. "Thanks, Gabs. I owe you."

Gabby hesitated on the couch. She found her brother's arm and traced it up to his face. Pressing her palm against his cheek, she traced his eye with her thumb. "Roman, who is that girl?"

Roman swallowed hard. "I made a mistake, Gabs."

She felt a tear meet her thumb. Gabby dropped her hand to his shoulder.

"Is this why Daniella left?" she whispered. Roman choked on a sob.

"It was just once. Daniella and I'd been fighting and she took off. I didn't think she was coming back and I just…lost it one night. I heard a rumor that I had a child and…I confessed to Daniella and…"

"Where's her mother?" Gabby pressed. She didn't care about his infidelity. Daniella had slipped into the culture of 'Successful Royal Scout's Wife' since their wedding. Because most Royal Scouts were form privileged families, the Royal Scout's circle wined and dined with the best of the best. Daniella, once so meek and humble, became obsessed with her social standing. She'd taken off four times in two years with no indication of when she'd be back. She was away now, off to visit some baron or duke looking for a title to go with her new snobbish personality. There wasn't a doubt in Gabby's mind that Daniella had cheated on Roman. Obviously she'd use Clara as her clean getaway rather than a child who needed attention. With Clara's existence, Daniella could make Roman out as the bad guy and herself as the innocent victim.

"She died," Roman whispered. "She fell out of a boat and drowned. Clara's grandparents wrote me that she was mine and they couldn't afford her."

Gabby nodded slowly. "Does she look like you, Roman?"

"That's not the point, Gabs."

"Araluen has an excellent ward for orphans. If you let me talk to Halt and Pauline I bet I can…"

"Gabs, no."

His tone caught her off guard. He wasn't defensive or firm or authoritative in any way. Instead he was begging.

"Please Gabs, don't go to anyone. Just keep her quiet."

"She's not yours, is she?"

A long moment of silence filled the space between them. Roman pulled away from her and buried his face in his hands as he bent over his knees. He allowed Gabby to slide her hand to his back so she could keep a sense of where he was.

"She might be," he admitted. "She might not. Her mother…I made a huge mistake Gabs. The woman must take a dozen or more men to her bed in a week. If I'm not her father, I don't want to think of who is. Her grandparents wrote asking me to send money for her. I went to expose them as con artists and found this child…I could be her father. It's possible. I…with Daniella gone there's no telling when I'll get the chance."

"What will you do?" Gabby whispered. She knew how badly Roman had wanted to be a father since he married. "She's not a pet and you travel a lot."

"I was hoping to move back in with Mother and Father temporarily until I can get a long term post. Lucy and Missy would enjoy dressing her up and Mother can boast a new charity case."

Gabby slid her hand over his back towards his shoulder and squeezed it gently. "And I'd like having you home."

Roman chuckled. "So I can help cover you when you go to meet Kane?"

Gabby grinned. "Perhaps."

Roman sighed with relief. "Is he good to you, Gabs?"

"Very good to me."

She felt Roman's hand rest on hers. "That's all I've ever wanted for you."

"It's all I've ever wanted for you too."


	48. 085: Pirates

**A/N: A return from Nihon-Ja. Think of this as a sneak peak at Guide :)**

Aubrey: Kane and Gabby are my favorite couple in this entire fanfic.

Raider: Hopefully I'm 100% moved next week and can start the next main story. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten! I'm just not going to commit to posting regularly until I've moved and have everything set up in the new place. Hopefully I can get internet connected quickly!

Saberin: Yeah...nobody's perfect. Roman's not the superstar big brother he appeared to be in earlier chapters, but Gabby still cares about him.

 **085: Pirates**

Kane ducked just as an arrow whizzed over him. He felt its shaft brush the back of his neck. He drew out his knife and in one swift motion threw it as he turned. The blade plunged into the pirate. Kane turned back to Elizabet. He'd tied a cloth over her eyes in a sheepish attempt to protect her from nightmares. He picked her up and ran for the lifeboat. He dumped her into Kineta's arms.

"Get them ashore!" he yelled at the young Skandian bracing the rig. The boy stood inside the boat holding a rope, clearly intending to jump back onto the ship as soon as the boat was ready to drop.

"Kane, you…" Talia protested, but Kane didn't let her finish. With his saxe knife, a weapon he wasn't technically supposed to have as Royal Scout, he cut the rig. The boat fell into the water. The young Skandian moved to take the oars while Talia yelled up at him. He ignored her. If she didn't have Russ she'd be right by him, sending Kineta and Elizabet to safety before joining the fight.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Svein demanded as Kane sheathed his saxe and drew out his bow. He picked off two men swinging from the pirate's ship. They weren't that far from the Araluen docks. As the lifeboat holding Talia, Kineta, Elizabet, and the young Skandian boy, two ships with reinforcements neared them. If Kineta weren't so fragile the women could have probably swam to shore.

"You want me to see if I can catch up?"

Kane let another arrow fly. It severed a rope holding up the other ship's sail. Two more and the canvas whipped wildly out of control, causing the ship to give way to the current.

A canon went off. The _Wolfwill_ jolted violently to the side.

"The bow's hit!" a Skandian man shouted out.

"What do we do?" another cried.

Kane went to a whiskey barrel and pulled the top off. "Svein, give me your shirt."

"What? But the Araluens…"

"Give it to me!"

Even as he spoke, Kane peeled his own off. The Skandians preferred to be bare-chested but out of respect for Elizabet they'd kept covered during the voyage. Kane took his saxe back out and cut their shirts into strips.

"What are you doing?" Svein demanded.

"Find me a couple of deck hands," Kane ordered. "We're going to light up their ship before they have time to reload that canon."

Svein nodded. He called two boys that couldn't be more than fourteen over and then rejoined the fight. Svein kept the pirates away from them as Kane quickly delegated tasks to the boys.

"You're going to cut strips and tie them to my arrowheads," Kane told the first one, handing over his saxe. "And you, you are going to dip the arrowheads in the whiskey. Here's my flint. Set the heads on fire and then give them to me. Ready? Go!"

The boys obediently set to work. Kane shot the flaming arrows one by one strategically at the ship. As all pirates, there were plenty of flammable alcohol barrels on deck to aim for. In no time the entire deck was aflame.

The canon exploded, jolting the wolfship again. The ship leaned heavily to one side.

"She's taking on water!" a Skandian yelled.

Kane looked around. Not one Skandian abandoned ship. The pirates who came aboard looked desperately between their own ship and the approaching Araluen soldiers.

"Send these bastards to their watery hell!" Svein shouted aggressively. His men were happy to oblige him.

Kane felt water slosh around his boots.

"Faster!" he ordered the boys. "Before we're sunk!"

He had four more arrows out before the water came to his waist. The ship tipped dangerously to the side.

"Come on! We've got to get to the higher side!" he urged. The boys began gathering up the last bits of cloth. Kane yanked the closest one away. "Leave it! The ship's capsizing!"

And capsize the ship did. Kane held the boys by the collars of their shirts as they held onto the railing on the higher side. The three jumped as the ship turned.

"Swim!" he shouted. "Towards the shore!"

The boys tore ahead of him. Kane swam out a few feet then turned back to the _Wolfwill_. He took a deep breath and went underwater. He swam towards the railing where a Skandian's foot was caught in the railing. It took just seconds to realize there was no easy way out as the ship began to sink. Kane took out his saxe once again and, with its hilt, beat the railing until it splintered. Blood seeped into the water but his foot was free. Kane pushed off, dragging the man up with him.

Back at the surface, chaos took hold. Pirates and Skandians littered the water. The Araluen ships began dropping lifeboats though some were already closing in on the shore.

"You alright?" Kane asked the Skandian as they swam.

"You saved me," the man managed to say between gags of seawater.

"Not yet. We have to get to shore."

Kane pulled the man's arm over his shoulders and began swimming. The man's injured leg would slow him down…and attract sharks. They needed to get to the shore quickly. They swam together, Kane dragging him along. A wave swelled, carrying them up and then crashing them down beneath the water. The two separated. Kane struggled to get back up but something slammed against his chest. It was the mast of the pirate ship, rotating with the current.

What little breath Kane had held knocked out of him. He struggled to get back up. The salty water stung against his new cuts. The mast rotated again and slammed his side. Kane tried to shout out but instead water filled his lungs. He grabbed hold of the mast and pulled his way up towards the surface, kicking off it to finally get to the air.

Luck was not on his side. The moment he surfaced an Araluen lifeboat clipped his shoulder. Kane cried out again. Several hands shout down and hauled him into the boat.

"Where's the medic?" someone shouted. "This one's banged up."

"Isn't that Halt's boy?"

"We need to get those wounds closed or he'll bleed out."

Kane shouted as his bare chest was doused with alcohol. His lungs wouldn't let him breathe properly. He coughed until seawater came up.

"Easy, son. You'll be fine."

"Sharks!"

Suddenly everyone melted away from him. All, Kane realized, but the one wearing an armband with the healer's hawk insignia. He must be the field medic.

"Easy," the medic repeated.

Kane blacked out.


	49. 010: Silence

**A/N: So...time for sad Elizabet backstory stuff...you've been warned.**

 **010: Silence**

Calvin grumbled as he rode towards his sister's farmstead on the second Sunday of the month, as promised. He loved visiting Lyla. She'd serve up healthy portions of fried chicken breaded in flour, potatoes mashed with milk and butter, beans from her garden, and a pie filled with whatever treat her children gathered from the woods nearby. Once a month she fixed an elaborate spread for her family. The rest of the time they'd make do with simple bread and fruit for most meals, maybe occasionally a boiled egg for the children. She'd chosen a simple life on a farm.

Not that farm life was anything to be ashamed of. Calvin himself respected those who toiled long hours under the sun for a living. Lyla's business savvy and willingness to work alongside her husband during the busy harvest season enabled them to yield some of the best crops around. Lyla could make a little go a long way and smile while she did it. In addition to all that she was pleasant to be around. Such qualities made her the catch of the town in her courtship days.

Calvin, being the older protective brother, now regretted how picky he'd been for his sister. He'd chased off the mayor's son, a butcher's apprentice, and not one but three brothers that ran a traveling apothecary Calvin now saw could have been good husbands for his sister. But no, he chased suitor after suitor away until Lyla, with her heart of gold, took bread to the prisoners at Claymound Jail.

She'd taken table scraps and extras she came across to the prisoners before. Calvin had been working as a Deputy a few years then and felt bad for the prisoners himself. A jail wasn't meant to serve good food, but enough food was quite the different story. The sleepy town jail saw mostly drunks and people who were so desperate for scraps they stole for them. He'd actually encouraged Lyla taking a basket around when she could, knowing just how unpleasant the drunks could be if morning came and they barely had coffee to pass them, let alone bread.

There Lyla had met Trenton. Trenton had belonged to a group of thugs every sleepy town in the county dealt with. The men went from tavern to tavern drinking the place dry and then bullying others into paying the bill, if it went paid at all. They terrorized the poor serving girls and bullied farmers out of honest wages. Every so often Calvin would hear rumors of a mysterious death or disappearance in the wake of the thugs but could never prove it. Farmers tended to put a lot of distance between themselves and other people, making tracking crime almost impossible. Calvin heard that in Araluen, a group called the Ranger Corps intervened in such cases. He wondered when King Sean would set up something similar in Hibernia. Or Queen Kineta, whom Calvin often found himself questioning. Stories of her time serving as a soldier under King Sean grew more elaborate every year. Sean often wondered how a woman could come to do such things. More though, he wondered how King Sean could come to wed a woman so fierce.

In jail, Trenton became adamant about changing. He'd been there several times before, so many that Calvin actually called him by his first name. Calvin hadn't believed him for a moment. Lyla had. Lyla had begun visiting him personally and encouraging him. She'd gone out of her way to show him kindness and, when he was released, helped him get back on his feet.

Of course, Calvin hadn't approved of the relationship then. He didn't approve of the wedding, though he'd attended as a favor to his sister. He'd promised her she could come to him when Trenton relapsed. She'd tried to correct him, saying 'if' he relapsed. Calvin insisted on 'when'.

Somehow, things were lasting far longer than Calvin predicted. Lyla's dowry had been enough to buy a field on which the young couple lived in a makeshift lean-to through the spring and summer. Just as the temperature begun to drop, they sold the bulk of their remaining crop and Trenton wasted no time building them a small house. Calvin had gone to help not because he wanted Trenton to have a warm place to sleep, but because he wanted his sister to. As they worked Lyla went to the woods to gather food and supplies to make whatever she could sell. Lyla's efforts allowed them to purchase a bull, which they struggled to feed through the winter. The bull ate more often than the couple did but when the time came to breed Trenton hired out their animal and turned a high profit.

The couple struggled to make ends meet despite their successful farm. Calvin knew all about Trenton's debts to his old contacts. He knew why his sister sold eggs to two inns wearing patched dresses and stopped bringing food to the jail though they had high yields from their field. He knew exactly why their roof constantly needed patching though they now had three cows to produce calves in addition to the sired bull and why Lyla only cooked a healthy spread once a month. Trenton's debts had to be paid or the family would pay the price.

Calvin could respect Trenton's new leaf, but not at the expense of his sister. He'd come close to blows with his brother-in-law when Lyla announced her first pregnancy. He'd been furious at Trenton for tying Lyla down, as though the healthy baby boy she delivered sealed the promise she'd made when he gave her a ring. Calvin regretted the stress he'd put on Lyla back then when she hid the second one so long he had no idea she was expecting until nine weeks before she delivered. The girl had been more difficult. After her birth it was Trenton who came to Calvin ready to fight, accusing him of scaring Lyla when he should have been comforting her.

After Elizabet's birth, Calvin made greater efforts to be civil towards Trenton. Lyla, Jackson, and Elizabet deserved it. In his pack he carried _The Adventurous Tales of Flynn Masque Vol. 2 by Lyndon Jacobes_. Lyndon Jacobes had been his and Lyla's grandfather. Daideo Jacobes had been a great author and illustrator. He'd lived in a large house in the heart of Dun Kilty where he kept maids, a butler, and a cook employed. Daideo Jacobes had spoiled his grandchildren by sending each of his children collectors' copies of his work. Calvin's father gave Lyla Volume 1 of the Flynn Masque stories because she was first to have children. Calvin, though he was older, received Volume 2 upon their father's death shortly after Jackson's birth.

Calvin had finally decided Lyla should have both volumes. He'd become Constable in recent months, sealing his fate as one of the most respected and hated men in town. His apartment above the jail was too tiny for Lyla's children to visit and even if it was bigger, he didn't want his young nephew and niece at the jail. He planned to hand it over to Lyla privately after dinner.

Calvin emerged through the trees just as the sun began to set. He'd sleep in Lyla's barn that night and leave bright and early the next morning before his sister could waste food on his breakfast. For her and her children's sake he'd brought some food from town with him. It wasn't much but it'd be enough for a meal later that week, maybe two with Lyla's resourcefulness. He also had a pair of old boots tucked away in his rucksack he planned to give to Jackson. His nephew would have to stuff them with cloth for a year or two but by Lyla's letters he was growing so fast anything would be appreciated. Calvin wished he'd been able to find something for Elizabet but had no idea what little girls on farms needed. Dresses were easier to alter than shirts and trousers, and Lyla purposely sewed Elizabet's so she could let a little out of the seams for years to come.

Calvin came over the hill. He reined in his horse as he stared at the scene in front of him. The house he and Trenton had worked so hard to finish before first snow wasn't there. The door Calvin had carefully measured as to not waste wood, the roof he'd thatched for Lyla when Trenton rode to pay an installment of his debt, the window facing the kitchen Lyla drove her family in…it was all gone. In its place was a charred shadow of what once stood. Calvin heeled his horse forward.

He dismounted at what was supposed to be the door and knelt down to touch the bits of burnt wood. It was cold, meaning this monstrosity had happened days if not weeks ago. Calvin's heart raced.

"No," he muttered as he searched the debris. He'd received mediocre training of how to search through burned buildings during his years as Deputy. He frantically rotated through the space clockwise. Lyla's fireplace remained intact. Calvin's heart stopped. He knelt down, carefully reaching down into the ash. A ring had survived. Actually, two rings survived. They were near each other, as though their owners had been holding hands when the unthinkable happened.

Calvin left the rings and continued his search. Two children. During his career he'd been forced to search for bodies before. Unfortunately, some had been children. But those were different. The children had belonged to other people. They tended to turn up drowned after jumping into shallow water or runaways or, occasionally, kidnapped by a parent. Never had Calvin had to search for his own nephew and niece in debris before. The more he searched the more his Constable mind mapped out the scene. The entire house had been taken. The fire had spread quickly. It wasn't like Lyla to be so careless in her kitchen, where the only fireplace was. Trenton and Lyla couldn't afford the ridiculous bed warmers that seemed to be all the rage in town, that the town healer spent many an hour treating burns from when their straw mattresses caught flame.

Not far from his parents, Calvin found Jackson. Calvin swallowed and moved away. He wanted to flee and never look back but knew that wasn't an option. He needed to find Elizabet first.

Calvin went to the area that had once been Trenton and Lyla's bedroom. The loft Jackson and Elizabet shared had collapsed over it. Calvin shifted the charred debris trying to find anything that could be his young niece. That's when he uncovered something unusual.

Lyla's dowry trunk. The trunk she'd been given when she was young to start filling with things she'd eventually need when she married. After marriage women used them to store things like wedding dresses and their children's birth certificates. It was made of wood, same as everything else in the house, but not burned. There were char marks and a layer of ash, but the trunk itself remained intact.

Curious, Calvin lifted away the rest of the debris and unhooked the latches. He opened the lid and, to his relief, found Elizabet under the stench that rushed into the air. Her usually fair skin was red from the heat she likely endured and her blonde curls were sticky with dried sweat. Her dress stuck to her small frame and her tiny chapped lips were open just slightly. Her chest rose and fell weakly.

Calvin took his canteen and let the cool water splash over her lips. Elizabet's eyes fluttered open. It took her several moments before she recognized him. Calvin held the water to her mouth and let her have just a sip. She made a face and coughed, but he coaxed her to swallow just a little.

"Easy," he whispered to her. Once she had a sip he leaned over the chest and splashed the water over her hair and arms. Clearly she had a fever. He pulled her forward and let the rest of his water run down the back of her dress. Elizabet didn't respond at all to the chill. She opened her mouth to speak but only dry cracks came out. "Easy," he whispered to her again. He had more water on his saddle but she needed to be taken to the river. It was a short enough ride. Calvin looked over his shoulder to where he'd found his sister's ring. He turned back to Elizabet, stroking her hair. "I'm going to take you away from here," he promised. "We're going to the river. I'm going to cover your eyes so you don't see, okay? It's…it's just a game. No reason to be afraid, alright?"

Elizabet nodded weakly. Calvin reached around her in the chest for an empty cloth sack and tugged it gently over Elizabet's head. He lifted Elizabet out and held her tightly to his chest. He leaned over the trunk again, inspecting it for keepsakes Elizabet may want. He knew once he left nothing could make him return to such horrors. An empty bowl and pitcher had been pushed into the far corner, not that it was big enough to have a 'far' corner, while a dirty blanket that had been picked to shreds was crumbled along the wall. Calvin recognized the first Flynn Masque book and the toy rabbit he'd given Elizabet when she was born. He scooped both up in one hand and ran back to his horse. He tucked her book and rabbit into his saddlebags and then mounted while still holding her to his chest.

Calvin took the sack off her head and threw it into the field the moment they were over the hill. Elizabet needed fresh air. He took her directly to the river he'd fetched water from when visiting his sister and set her by the bank. He peeled her dress off and removed his own boots. Elizabet, having inherited her mother's modesty, tried to shy away from him but was too weak to properly do so. Calvin pulled his extra shirt out of his bag and buttoned it up for her. He used his knife to remove the sleeves and then picked her up again. He waded into the river until it became deep up for him to sit with her in his lap. The faced upstream, Calvin gently using the cutoff sleeve to wipe away the layer of grime that covered his niece. He got her to dunk her head so he could scrub her scalp. He left her in the river to fetch his bar of soap and returned to bathe her properly. Once she was clean, he sat her on a rock and gave her a piece of jerky to nibble on while he did a full inspection of her injuries.

She was dehydrated, that was clear. Her fever went down after the cool bath and with the proper herbs he could easily keep it down. There were patches of red all over her from burns, but they'd heal. He'd have to wrap them with treated cloth when they made it back to town to prevent scarring. The jail cook, Berta, could do that. Perhaps with Berta, her being a woman, would have a better grasp of how to handle Elizabet.

Calvin lifted Elizabet back onto his horse and mounted behind her. She was more alert now that she was clean and had some food in her. Calvin wondered if she knew what became of her family. She didn't cry, she didn't wail…she didn't even ask about them. She simply stared ahead as they rode on in silence.


	50. 058: Chains

**A/N: Elizabet's sad backstory part 2**

 **058: Chains**

Calvin pulled Elizabet down from his horse. He held her hand and led her inside Claymound Jail. His Deputy, John, sat back in his chair with his feet on the desk. John raised an eyebrow at Elizabet as Calvin walked in.

"I'll tell you later," Calvin sighed. He took out his key and opened the doors that led up to the jail staff quarters upstairs. They all shared a kitchen and commons area lined with bedrooms and a single Constable's apartment made up of an office and bedroom. Three Deputies and two Deputies' wives shared the space with him. Berta, who had married Deputy Dillon in her third marriage, had grown children from her two previous husbands and no interest in hosting her grandchildren at her own home. She'd travel to visit them in Roscrea three or four times a year instead. Berta ran the jail's kitchen with an iron fist and creative concoctions. Like Lyla, she could make a little go a long way. The other woman that lived there was Ingrid. Ingrid had married Deputy Max and Calvin firmly believed the couple wouldn't stay there long. Max was simply building experience before moving on to a city where peacekeepers were put up in actual apartments, where seniority could entitle him to an extra room for whatever children they had. The third Deputy was John. Calvin and John had started at Claymound Jail about the same time and had no real plans to leave in the future. Claymound was home to both of them. If he was being honest, the only ones Calvin really needed to keep the place going were John and Berta. Dillon, Max, and Ingrid were just surplus.

Calvin carried Elizabet the length of the upstairs and down the backstairs to the kitchen. The only path below was through the cells and, though Elizabet may be facing growing up there, he felt certain she wasn't quite ready to see that. Berta looked up from her pot of watery soup and raised an eyebrow.

"That's Lyla's girl, ain't it?" she asked. Calvin nodded as he set Elizabet down on the counter.

"She's lost everything," he whispered. Berta's eyebrows went up and she nodded.

"Ingrid, take over this pot."

Ingrid, the timid younger woman, gratefully took over stirring. Ingrid always jumped at any chore that kept her away from the cells, as though Claymound Jail was full of ruthless criminals. They saw dangerous people from time to time but overall the cells remained half-empty even on the busiest nights of the year and the prisoners that were there were harmless.

Berta took an apple from the basket they'd serve the prisoners dinner from and handed to Elizabet before she began her inspection. Calvin mentally slapped himself as Elizabet took a bite from the apple and then promptly sucked out its juice. There were apple trees all around the river he'd stopped at to clean her up. Giving her one would have both given her energy and helped soothe her dehydrated throat.

"I've got her," Berta assured Calvin. "You go do whatever it is you need to do."

Calvin nodded. He took out his keys and walked over to the door leading to the cells. He needed to send John out to Lyla's farmstead. John could handle the paperwork associated with the crime that had happened there. It didn't require an investigation, Calvin knew exactly who was at fault. Trenton must have gotten mixed up in the wrong crowd again, and the bastard didn't even survive so Calvin could get revenge.

Calvin walked down the line of cells from the kitchen towards the front. He listened for the familiar catch of the door behind him as he walked but never heard it. He turned halfway down the walkway, expecting to see they needed to oil the latch. Instead he saw the door swing shut just as Berta came rushing towards it. Already he could see the handle jiggle as she fiddled with her key on the other side.

Elizabet had tried to follow him. She came to a sudden halt as she stared with wide eyes at rows of cells. Jackson and Elizabet knew their uncle was a peacekeeper, but they'd never been let in on this particular part of his job.

Of course, Elizabet froze in reach of Claymound Jail's one long term resident.

The other inmates called him Mad Mortie. Mortie never did anything bad enough to earn himself worse than time in the local jail, but he was good at meeting that line. In Calvin's opinion, Mortie never did anything that heinous either. He never seriously harmed a person's body and never took anything worth so much it affected a family's livelihood as a whole. He was a petty thief who took handfuls of this and filled his bag with that. His main trouble came when he targeted visitors. His last victim turned out to be some representive of King Sean, earning Mortie five years in the jail's hospitality.

To Calvin, Mad Mortie was mostly harmless. He'd even used up a favor to keep Mortie in Claymound rather than sending him onto Roscrea for his term. Roscrea's dungeons were full of genuine criminals and guards who wouldn't tolerate Mortie's…well, madness. Calvin wasn't sure how much of Mortie's antics were purposeful rule breaking and how much were truly madness but to a little girl, he was terrifying. Mortie, being Mortie, fixated on Elizabet and came as close as he could to her. She clutched her apple to her chest, frozen with fear. Calvin immediately rushed to intervene.

"Give that to me, girlie," Mortie cackled. "I'm hungry too."

His reach was just enough he could brush his fingertips against Elizabet's hand. Elizabet shrieked. She fell back in sobs as Mortie reached farther.

"Give it to me! I want it! Give it to me!"

"Get away from her, Mortie!" Calvin shouted.

"I want the apple!"

Calvin put himself between Elizabet and Mortie. He slammed his hand against Mortie's bars. "Leave her alone!"

"I want the apple, Calvin! I want the apple!"

"Mortie, I swear…"

Before Calvin could finish his threat, the apple with barely a bite taken from it rolled across the floor into Mortie's cell. Mortie took the apple victoriously and retreated to the back wall of his cell. Calvin spun around. The woman in the cell across from Mortie had come to the front of hers and knelt down in front of Elizabet. She reached with one hand through her own bars to stroke Elizabet's hair. At first Calvin was ready to yell at her and snatch his niece away, but he realized she was comforting her. Elizabet's wails reduced to silent sobs as she trembled on the floor.

Calvin went to them and knelt next to his niece. He gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her out of the woman's reach into his arms. Elizabet wrapped her tiny arms around his neck as he lifted her up. The woman stood up too. Calvin raised an eyebrow. Her hands and feet were shackled together. She'd had to uncomfortably lunge forward to reach Elizabet, as one of her feet was connected by a chain to the back of her cell. Calvin stared at her. This treatment was reserved for their rare guests with dangerous charges against them.

Berta finally joined them. She looked from the woman in the cell to Calvin.

"Berta, when did this woman arrive?" he asked coldly.

"Yesterday afternoon," Berta answered.

So that's why Calvin hadn't seen her before. He'd taken three days off for his visit to Lyla's farmstead. The woman stared back at him, never breaking his gaze.

"I think the child wants to stay with you," Berta added. Calvin snapped back from his own thoughts. He still had Elizabet. She had just experienced one of Mortie's episodes and she had been trapped in a chest while her life went up in flames around her.

"Tell John to come see me as soon as someone comes to relieve him," Calvin instructed her. Berta nodded. Calvin carried Elizabet back through the kitchen and upstairs to his apartment. He lay her down on his bed and pulled a blanket over her. "You need rest," he whispered to her. "I'll leave your door open, alright? I'll be in the office just there."

Elizabet nodded sleepily. She opened her mouth but no words came. Instead she coughed, hacking up whatever remained in her lungs.

"Right," he muttered softly. "Your rabbit…um…"

He was glad he'd saved her toy from the chest but as of now it was still in his saddlebags. He still needed to tend his horse outside.

By some grace, Berta joined them holding just the bag he needed. He took it from her and found not only the rabbit but her book as well. Calvin handed the book to Berta and then tucked the rabbit under the blanket with Elizabet.

"Berta's going to take care of you," he promised her. "I've got to go downstairs, but Berta's going to take good care of you. I'll be back when you wake up."

Elizabet nodded sleepily. Calvin tucked her in once more and nodded to Berta. She nodded back and Calvin walked down the front stairs. John was sitting up now, already pouring over the paperwork that went with Lyla's home being burned to the ground. He looked up.

"I'm so sorry, boss. Lyla meant a lot to all of us."

Calvin rubbed his forehead as he collapsed on a bench usually meant for visitors. "Why couldn't she have fallen for you, John?"

"If I remember correctly it's because you told her I was a troll who snores too loudly."

"You are a troll who snores too loudly."

John chuckled lightly. He nodded seriously. "Truly, Calvin. I'm sorry."

"What do we do, John?" Calvin sighed. "This is above our resources."

"You send a request for intervention to Roscrea," John answered. "Maybe they'll send one of those agents we hear rumors about."

Calvin shook his head. "Those are a myth."

"Even so, the crown will send someone."

Calvin sighed again as he stood. "Start the paperwork on that, will you? I need to have a chat with one of our guests."

John nodded and Calvin went back to the cells. Not even the regulars greeted him as he walked back down the middle path. They all quietly stared at the feet. Calvin wondered if they'd figured out why Elizabet, whom some of them knew as Claymound locals, had come inside the jail. He walked down to the woman who had comforted Elizabet. She looked up at him as he paused in front of her. She'd sat on the ground after the incident. Mortie still huddled across from her finishing off Elizabet's apple.

"Stand," he ordered.

The woman stood with difficulty, he noticed. She held a bar for balance as she waited for him to continue.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a softer tone. She had, after all, shut Mortie up and calmed Elizabet.

"Nothing you'd understand," she murmured.

"Save me the time of digging out your file," Calvin continued though he still felt concern for her. "What's your name?"

"Tammy Burks."

"What's your crime?"

"I killed my husband."

She answered with so little emotion Calvin had to remind herself she'd just helped Elizabet to grasp that she still had a heart.

"Yesterday?"

"I was caught yesterday, yes. Deputy Max brought me in."

Both of them, and several others, jumped when Mortie slammed the apple core against his bars. "I want another, Calvin! I want another!"

"Shut up, Mortie," Calvin snapped.

"I want another!"

Calvin took out his keys and opened the door of Tammy's cell. He went in and made her face the back wall. He released her foot and took her arm. He led her to the walkway and back towards the offices used for everything from questioning to private visits to filling out papers. She stumbled as she walked and he took both her arms, hoping to give her more balance as she tried to keep up with him wearing shackles. He quickly noticed it wasn't just the shackles keeping her from walking properly. Twice she reached to grip her stomach, the way Lyla had when she was pregnant.

He had her sit in a chair and then he closed the door. He sat across from her. He leaned on the table, staring at her for several moments. A tear slipped out the corner of her eye. She wiped it away quickly.

"Are you pregnant?" he whispered. Tammy shook her head as more tears swelled up. Calvin nodded as he begun to understand more of her story. "Is that why you killed him?"

It took Tammy a couple of moments before she pulled herself together. She covered her face with her hands as the sobs came. She didn't have to answer him now. He'd seen variations of her story before.

"How long ago?" he asked gently, as though he were speaking to Lyla.

"A week," Tammy managed to force out. "I wasn't that far along."

Calvin nodded again. "First one?"

"Third. My first two…they're with my husband's parents. They…they're not going to let me have them back."

"Did he hit you when you carried them?"

Tammy hesitated.

"You can tell me."

"Sometimes," she whispered. "Not as badly though…I mean…I don't…"

"Did he drink?"

Tammy nodded.

"Did he run around with Trenton Williams?"

Tammy paused and then shook her head. "No," she whispered. "Not recently…Trenton stopped coming around a long time ago. He wanted to be a family man. He paid off his debts and stopped coming altogether. My husband…he was with Victor Eula a lot."

Calvin froze. So Trenton really had turned a new leaf. He'd been a better man than Calvin gave him credit for. Guilt weighed Calvin down.

"They…they…" Tammy stammered. "They…said I'd hang…"

Calvin crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair. "Tammy, why did you help the little girl just now?"

Tammy shrugged. "She…reminded me of my son her age…she shouldn't be here, Constable. She's just a little girl."

Calvin nodded. "You're right. She shouldn't be here."

Calvin would have to make arrangements for Lizzie soon. The longer she stayed at the jail the more trauma she'd have to endure, especially with Mortie serving five years. But for now he felt drawn to help Tammy.

"What can I do to reward you, Tammy?" he asked gently. "I can't let you go free, but I'll help you in any way I can."

Tammy held up her hands. "Do I have to wear these? I have nowhere to go. I couldn't get out of the cell if I wanted to…I don't know how…"

Calvin sighed. "I'm sorry, Tammy."

Tammy put her hands down and stared at the desk. He could see kindness was rare in her life.

"I'll have Berta find someone who can make sure you're in good health," he finally told her. "I can also put you in a cell with a bed."

Tammy nodded. Calvin walked around the table and helped her stand, this time taking care not to rush her. He walked her down the far wall to seldom used cells meant for those in the king's service waiting for punishment. Calvin had to open them up more often for prisoners who proved too violent to put with the others rather than those in the royal service. The cells there were more comfortable compared to the bare space separated by bars it he main area. Calvin took her inside the first one and helped her sit on the bed against the back wall.

"Thank you," Tammy whispered. Calvin had never had a prisoner thank him before. He left the cell, shutting its door behind him. He opened the window so she wouldn't be totally isolated and walked back to the kitchen where Ingrid still dutifully stirred her soup.

"I put the woman on the back wall," he told her. "See to it she gets an extra portion."

With that Calvin walked upstairs back to his apartment. Elizabet looked up from her book to him as he entered. He sat on the bed with her and stroked her hair.

"It's time for you to sleep," he told her.

Elizabet looked down at her book. She had it turned to the back, where the author had assembled character profiles. She pointed to Alieah. Calvin knew Alieah's place in the Flynn Masque stories well. Unlike other characters, which were shameless reflections of family members, Alieah was inspired by a real woman Lyndon had met on his travels throughout Hibernia. Both character and inspiration were gentle women fierce enough to steal from the rich and give to the poor. Flynn usually saw Alieah when she was in jail. He'd go to her looking for advice and resources almost every time she appeared. In one he bailed her out and had her join in on his quest to rescue Princess Valerie. It was in that particular story Alieah was revealed to be more than just a petty thief.

Before Berta or Calvin could stop her, Elizabet ripped out Alieah's page. Calvin's mouth dropped. Before he could start lecturing her about destroying such an expensive book, Elizabet put the page in his hands and pointed to the floor.

"What?" Calvin asked.

"I think she wants you to give that to the woman downstairs," Berta translated. Elizabet nodded. Calvin tucked the page away and nodded.

"Alright Elizabet. I'll give it to her, but you need to sleep now."

Elizabet settled underneath the blanket.

"Physically she'll heal," Berta whispered once Elizabet drifted off. "It will be some time before she recovers emotionally. Calvin, she can't stay here."

Calvin sighed. "I know."

"Where will you take her?"

"The only place I can take her is the orphanage. I'll need time to find a new family for her."

Berta nodded. "Perhaps its best she gets a fresh start altogether."

"Perhaps," Calvin repeated. "But for now she stays with me. I'll get us a room at the inn tomorrow so she doesn't have to experience life here."

"Poor child. The odds are against her now."

Calvin sighed heavily. "I know."


	51. 057: Bones

**A/N: So, my Labor Day Weekend included writing a TON. Some original work, some stuff for actual work, and then I worked on this fanfiction stuff. I wrote a surplus of Themes...but most of them I can not yet post because they are more for the 6th story than this one, because you know...inspiration...but here's one with Lina when she was in Hibernia after getting hurt.**

 **057: Bones**

Lina gritted her teeth as the physician worked on her foot. Halt stood by her solemnly holding her hand. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She shouted out and the physician gently let her foot go back to its now natural twist. He set it down on a cushion and moved over to make notes while she caught her breath. All the injuries she'd sustained in her lifetime, including the whipping she endured from Tao so long ago, did not compare to what she experienced now. Sean stood on her other side with his arm around her shoulders, helping her sit up as the physician had instructed.

"Well?" Sean asked. "Any hope?"

Lina accepted the drink a nurse offered her. It was sure to be spiked with some kind of drug to ease her new pain. Sure enough, she detected the scent of warmweed in it. Lina downed the entire cup in one gulp.

"Lina, can you move your foot at all?" the physician asked.

"No," Lina answered. It seemed she answered the question at least five times a day.

"Can you wiggle your toes?"

"No."

"Can you try?"

"She couldn't an hour ago," Halt said firmly. "She couldn't yesterday. She couldn't a week ago. Any attempt at movement causes her pain."

The physician took a slender wooden skewer from his pocket and, without warning, held it lengthwise to her toes. He'd done this test without warning a dozen times the past two days. The goal was to get her toes to curl around it, to prove that reflex was still there. Only, the reflex wasn't there and all his pressing against her toes accomplished was sharp pain shooting up her ankle all the way to her spine. Lina cried out again involuntarily, tightening her grip on Halt's hand and Sean's shoulder.

"Stop," Sean ordered. "You're supposed to be helping her. All you've done is poke and prod at her like some damn experiment."

"Your Grace," the physician said nonchalantly. "In order to provide the physical therapy she requires I must first establish a base. I need to know exactly where her lines are. Naturally, these tests will be somewhat painful but they are necessary for her improvement." He looked to Lina. "You do want to walk with your daughter again, don't you?"

He moved the skewer towards her foot again, this time at an angle towards her arch. She knew that 'test' too. He was going to try to straighten out her foot…again. Lina jerked her injured foot out of his reach, causing pain within itself. She leaned forward and attempted to massage out the worst of it with her thumbs. "Don't touch me again," she said in a tight voice.

The physician reached forward. Halt lashed out, shoving hand away. Sean held out his arm protectively over Lina.

"Touch her again and I'll have you imprisoned for harming a royal," Sean spat. "You're dismissed."

"Your Grace, I simply…"

"Dismissed!" Sean shouted.

Lina had cried a lot since she fell from the tower and was buried in the rubble. The pain coursed through every fiber of her being, especially since the 'great physician' arrived from some far off city promising he could help her walk again. She missed her husband and new daughter in Araluen. She felt fearful of her future in the Battalion. She worried she'd spend the rest of her life as an invalid Liam and Scout had to look after, and that she'd become a source for pity and do-gooders to flock upon.

But the pain of being some charlatan's experiment, both physical and emotional, broke her. She leaned over her injured foot barely able to catch her breath as the feeling of sharp needles continued throbbing through her. Neither Halt nor Sean attempted to comfort her. They knew they couldn't.

Kineta appeared in the still-open door. She lingered there a moment, staring at Lina on the table.

"Yes, Captain?" Sean prompted her, his voice still icy from dealing with the physician.

"Your Grace," Kineta said smoothly. "I've just arrived back from Dromorth."

"And?"

"The king there ordered we be attacked on sight."

Sean sighed.

"We had a run in with a party from Traloon as well," Kineta continued. Sean eyed her. "They're here."

"What do you mean they're here?"

"I mean they are waiting for you in the throne room, Your Grace."

"Is their king with them?"

"No, but a prince is."

Sean sighed. He rubbed Lina's back gently. "I'll come back later," he promised her. Lina couldn't respond. The warmweed took the bite off her pain but she worried if she spoke they others would order she be given more. More warmweed and she'd lose her senses. The thought of losing control of her mind was worse than the physical pain she endured.

Kineta stepped aside for Sean to go past her. She lingered in the doorway a moment longer.

"Will she be alright?" Kineta asked Halt. Halt looked to his niece then back to Kineta Silently, he shook his head. Kineta nodded and rushed to catch up with Sean.

Halt put his arms around Lina and slowly guided her to sit upright. "Come," he gently told her. "You need to be back in bed."

"I can't," Lina managed to say through gritted teeth.

Halt nodded. He went to the back of the exam table and fiddled with the attachments. This was the Royal Medical Wing of Clonmel, and because Lina was still technically a princess, and the rightful queen at that, she had been given the best they could offer. He finally found the catch he was looking for. He raised the front half of the table so it inclined. He guided her back until she rest against the cushioned slope. Lina kept massaging her injury with her thumbs. With each stroke her pain spiked but slowly, oh so slowly, it eased.

"Lina," Halt said gently. "If you're really in this much pain you should let them do more to ease it."

"No," Lina protested.

Halt nodded. He could probably call a nurse to prepare more warmweed and help hold her down as it was forced into her, but he understood and respected stubbornness. He decided to give up on coaxing more medicine into her and took a different approach to assisting in managing her pain: distraction. "Tell me more about your daughter."

"I know what you're doing," Lina muttered.

"Good," he replied. "Then you're aware enough to know that it's either I do this or you take more of that drug. You're in pain, Lina. A lot of pain."

Lina took a deep breath. "Scout Evanlyn Leaf," she muttered. Halt nodded.

"There you go. Tell me more."

"Did you get to hold her? I can't remember."

Halt grinned as he nodded again. "Briefly," he answered.

Lina closed her eyes. "She likes being held."

"She's a beautiful child," Halt assured her. "What else about her?"

Lina folded her arms in front of her. Halt's method of distraction was proving successful, even if it brought a different kind of pain. For once the emotional pain of missing Scout was easier to deal with than the physical pain throbbing from her foot. Part of her wanted to order the physician to just remove her foot entirely. The other part of her, the rational side, knew the recovery for such a procedure would last even longer the one she was currently waiting out and, according to amputees back at the Academy, chronic pain would still be present.

"She likes attention. She laughs when Pauline sings to her and when Kane makes faces at her."

Halt smiled. He was eager to get home so he could start getting to know his new grandchild. When Will and Alyss started having children he'd been apprehensive about them, but the first time he met Daniel he knew he'd enjoy being a grandfather. The children were impressionable and eager to please, not to mention easy to entertain. Their irrational courage left him in as much awe as their irrational fears. He wouldn't dare let their parents know, but he did enjoy watching them from time to time. Daniel was close enough in age to Kane Halt was able to take the boys together to learn how to set snares and climb trees, something Alyss explicitly forbade Will to do. Pauline allowed tree climbing lessons only if Halt agreed to leave the bow lessons for when the boys turned thirteen. Halt had accepted her terms…and then promptly enlisted Will and Liam to cover that part of the boys' childhood.

Carissa had been a strange phenomenon to him. He and Pauline had toyed with the possibility of adopting a daughter when they decided to take in an infant, but Kane captured their hearts instead. Halt had handled Will when he was young and raising Kane opened him to a whole new experience. He'd watched the Wards at play for years, secretly assessing those that could possibly grow into Rangers and, on Pauline's behalf, Couriers. Having a little girl he actually saw on a regular basis, though…that was different. In fact, it was downright strange. Carissa matured twice as quickly as the boys had, saying her first words at six months and toddling on her feet without assistance by her first birthday. She was also more prone to crying as well as laughing. Halt was eager to be around Scout so that he would know if that was all girls, or uniquely Carissa.

Halt broke away from his thoughts. He noticed Lina had stopped speaking. Her chest rose and fell with deep breaths and her shoulders just slightly trembled with swallowed sobs. She'd squeezed her eyes shut tightly, as though fighting tears. Again.

"Hey," he said firmly. He tapped her arm to better get her attention. She looked to him with watery eyes. "You're going to be a great mother."

Lina swallowed hard and turned back to stare at the ceiling. "I hope so."

Halt took her hand. He and Pauline didn't try to hide how they felt about the two former apprentices they'd become surrogate parents to. They also didn't hide how they felt about Lina, who truly was grown when she came into their lives but still desperately needed guidance. Of all the young people he had grown to admire, Lina was the only one he actually shared blood with. They had both escaped wearing the leather headband that served as Sean's crown. They both supported Sean as King of Clonmel and his mission to unite Hibernia. They both claimed Araluen as their home. Halt desperately wished, a wish that shocked him, he could switch places with her. That he could be enduring the pain of a permanently twisted foot while she boarded the next ship home to Liam and Scout. He was old and close to retirement. She was young with her whole life ahead of her. It wasn't fair.

"Lina," Halt said gently. "I'm going to help you in any way I can. I won't leave you to suffer this alone."

"Just get me home," Lina whispered. Her eyes closed again, this time involuntarily. This had been happening a lot, Halt noticed. The pain wore her down. Combined with the drugs they put in her to manage that pain she needed lots of sleep. Because Lina was stubborn, she fought back the tiredness until it overtook her. This was the second time since meeting her he sat by her bed during extensive recovery. He released her hand and took a seat in the chair across the room.

Just as he sat, Kineta returned. She paused to stare at Lina.

"She won't sleep long," Halt explained in a soft whisper. "The pain puts her to sleep, but it also wakes her up. They'll probably give her something to get proper rest when they take her back to her room."

Kineta crossed the room stepping lightly around Lina. She shook her head in disbelief. "She gives too much of herself," Kineta whispered.

"That she does," Halt agreed.

"I understand she has a child now? Back in Araluen?"

"She does."

Sean returned. He noticed Lina was sleeping and walked to her side. "I'm carrying her back to her room," he whispered. He carefully wedged his arms beneath her back and behind her knees.

"Wait," Kineta ordered. Sean froze and looked over his shoulder. "If you let her foot dangle you'll cause her more pain."

Kineta stepped forward and carefully held Lina's ankle and heel, doing her best to stabilize the injury. She counted off and Sean lifted her up. Lina woke at once, hissing with pain. She wrapped her arms around Sean's neck and buried her face in his shoulder, probably to hide more tears.

They quickly carried her back to her room and Sean laid her down on the bed. Kineta worked quickly to prop up her foot. Lina took deep breaths before opening her eyes again. She studied Kineta for several moments before realizing who she was.

"Kineta?" she whispered.

Kineta nodded. "You need to sleep, Lina."

Lina closed her eyes again. In no time she was out again. Halt sighed.

"Her life has changed," he whispered. "This isn't fair."

Kineta pulled a blanket up over Lina as she slept. "Since when are lives like ours fair?"


	52. 038: Want

**A/N: I know I haven't done a Theme in awhile. I've been working on some, but I can't post until the main story lines up with them. Here's one to hold you all over in the meantime :)**

 **038: Want**

Newly promoted Royal Scout Kane took in the room he'd been assigned. As a young newly inducted member of the ranks, he had been entitled to little. The Royal Scouts were made up of two kinds of people. There were those who were accepted into the training because of their families. Upon their graduation, they would return to their family's homes though they had assigned rooms in the castle. They'd spend their years in the lower ranks enjoying the comforts of their parents until they were promoted high enough to get a full apartment.

The other kind was made up of the sons of poor families and orphans. Thanks to the Battalion, girls were being accepted as apprentices but none had actually made it to graduation yet. There was one two years below Kane who showed promise, but she'd broken her leg while riding her horse for a training. The injury would either set her back in her training or dismiss her from it completely, pending how her leg healed. These scouts would occupy their assigned rooms in the castle because the old beds and drafty rooms were the best lodgings they could get.

Kane fit into the first group. He'd passed each test the Royal Scouts threw at him and fit naturally into their lifestyle, but he knew his surname only helped him as he climbed ranks. He set his pack down on the floor and began making up the bed. His place in the Royal Scouts gave him some luxuries. A maid would come to collect his laundry and change the sheets once a week and he could report to the military dining hall three times a day for meals.

With his new promotion, Kane had been given a slightly bigger room with a window. He no longer had to share a closet-sized space with three other novice Royal Scouts. He now had his own room. Instead of a fireplace it had a small stove in the corner just big enough for the coffee pot sitting on a nearby shelf. He'd have to do some shopping as soon as he was paid to make the room less dreary, but for now it'd do.

"Congratulations on your first promotion."

Kane jumped. He drew out his knife and turned on the unexpected newcomer. Roman leaned in the doorway with a satisfied smirk. Kane sheathed his knife and went back to setting up his room.

"Thanks."

"Gabby tells me you're being sweet to her again."

Kane nodded. After graduation he'd spent some time assigned to the border at Picta. His promotion came shortly after his first actual mission. The mission had been simple. Routine, even. He'd gone into Picta with absolutely nothing that would mark him Araluen and spied on their camp. He penetrated their circle by complete accident and rather than evacuate he poked around for more information. Once he slipped out and returned to Araluen with plans for Picta's next attack and names of those who could be bought with Araluen gold, he was rewarded with a promotion that carried him back to Castle Araluen. He'd be trained for more sensitive missions in the coming months. He'd be groomed to become one of the elite. Being back at Castle Araluen meant he was back home. His parents welcomed him and then promptly made it clear he wouldn't be going back to his old room. Kane didn't mind. He liked his independence.

His first day back he'd also purposely sought out Gabby, the maid-recently-turned-physician's assistant. She had a pull on him he couldn't quite explain. She was also Roman's little sister.

"In all your time at the border you didn't even write her. Do you have any idea what position you've put her in by going to her now that you're back?"

"I couldn't write her without risking you reading it," Kane said smoothly. Any correspondence he attempted with Gabby while away would have had to pass through the Royal Scouts' office, where Roman had many friends. Like Kane, his family was connected. Only Roman stayed at his parents' home whenever he was in Castle Araluen, while Kane joined his for dinner and then returned to his assigned quarters. Roman wasn't like the other Royal Scouts from connected families, though. Roman's parents were rich merchants that kept a staffed home near the castle. He doted on his two little sisters, especially Gabby. Kane knew their family well enough now to know that Roman was Gabby's one ally against her mother. Roman went home for Gabby's benefit, not his own. It made Roman slightly more respectable than the other merchants' children who became Royal Scouts.

"She's not a thing for you to pull out and play with when you happen to be in the city," Roman warned seriously. "She deserves better than that."

"I agree," Kane replied. "I've already had this discussion with her."

"But not with me," Roman went on. "She's my little sister. I care about her. She's too soft to tell you this, so I will. If you want to be with her, then be with her. For some reason she's fond of you. However, if you ever go against her will you will answer to me. If you ever make her cry again, you may as well leave and not come back."

Kane looked up, for once giving Roman his full attention. "Cry _again_?" he repeated.

Roman nodded. "Again. She was under the impression you'd keep in touch with her when you went to the border."

Kane shook his head. "I told her I wasn't sure if I'd be back. I told her I couldn't predict my assignments and that there would be times I was cut off from Araluen. I told her if she moved on, I'd understand."

"She didn't move on, and I'm not sure how but she knows that you wrote your mother while you were away."

"How could she possibly know that?"

"Are you really asking how a blind girl came to overhear something she shouldn't?"

Kane sighed. "I didn't know she…I never intended to hurt her."

"Intended or not, you did."

Kane swallowed hard. "She didn't say a word of this to me."

"I know. That's why I stepped in." Roman lowered his voice again. "I also came to warn you. If you hurt her, I'll hurt you. I don't care what the circumstances are."

Kane nodded. He needed time to think of a way to apologize to Gabby and make up for his lapse in judgement. He'd wanted to write her but too many 'what ifs' were in play. What if Roman read it? What if her mother read it? What if Lucy, still too young to understand the complexities of relationships, read it? Gabby would have no way of knowing it was for her unless someone told her, and then she'd have no way of knowing what it said unless someone read it aloud to her. He'd thought about asking his mother to ferry a message but that didn't seem proper either. He should have thought of a way. Gabby was too important to let slip so thoughtlessly.

"Agreed," he promised Roman.


	53. 019: Dreams

**A/N: There's a Lost Stories playlist up in my profile if anyone is interested.**

 **Now, what was going through Lina's head while she was traveling to Araluen after making everyone in Hibernia think she was dead?**

 **019: Dreams**

 _He grinned mischievously as he spun her out. Lina ducked under his arm. With one majestic arc, she brought her fingertips back to his flat palm. They waltzed around the circle, though they paid the other couples little attention. Because she was a princess, Lina wore her own personal gown tailored to her body. If they lived in a proper city she would have had a new custom gown for such an occasion, but that didn't matter. The green gown was Liam's favorite. She'd worn it for that reason and that reason only. The skirts moved at the slightest encouragement. She'd practiced her waltz wearing the gown with Talia for two weeks in anticipation of dancing with Liam. He guided her around the room with ease, spinning her each chance he got to make the gown come alive._

 _"Why can't she dance like that with the other boys?" Sardar whispered to Ghazi as Liam paused to dip her back at the music's break._

 _Lina grimaced. Liam heard the comment too. He brought her up with a quick kiss before falling back into the complicated waltz._

 _"You promised," he whispered as they continued on. "A night without the leaders in your head."_

 _"They're always in my head," Lina replied. She swallowed hard, staring up at him as they went around the dancefloor. She'd done what she could to make the night special. She wore his favorite gown. She'd gotten Talia to weave flowers through her hair rather than spend the night balancing some tiara. She wore the slightly heeled slippers with buckles that would allow her to follow through the complicated twists he led her into. She'd dropped scented oil into her bath and even put some effort into adding colored powder to her face. She'd wanted tonight to be perfect for him._

 _It'd be their last ball together._

 _Liam didn't know it, but Lina had finally made up her mind. She was leaving the Academy. She'd dropped several hints to Liam before outright telling him that she wanted to escape. He gave her no reassurance. He didn't offer help or insist he escape with her. She knew he hated his life there as much as she did hers. She'd been put on a pedestal she could never hope to keep intact. People already accused her of taking dangerous missions as her ultimate way out, but offing herself was never a route she considered. As terrible as her life was, she felt she still had some purpose to fulfill._

 _Making her intentions clear was a luxury she couldn't afford, not even with Liam. She simply told him she wanted to escape. She wasn't sure what she'd hoped for, but she didn't get it. Liam tried to talk her out of it. He insisted their time together had a limit. That they should push that limit as far as they could, no matter what._

 _What Liam didn't realize was that she'd pushed as far as she could. She couldn't continue mindlessly carrying out their missions. She couldn't continue being their puppet. She couldn't keep going until one day the leaders sent Liam to recover her body. The Academy stole her life from her. Soon, she'd not only escape but make it her life's purpose to destroy them. If Liam didn't leave, she'd destroy him too._

 _But for now, she wanted to have one last night of false happiness before turning on everything she knew. Destroying the Academy would mean rendering dozens upon dozens of orphans homeless. She'd be responsible for the undoing of the only people she cared about. Liam, Talia, the littles she tutored in Nihon-Ja, the boy Jeddrick she often plotted out strategies with, Liam's friend Kineta, whom she helped four times beat an archery rival._

 _"Lina," Liam whispered as he turned her the opposite direction. "You look beautiful tonight."_

 _Lina ducked her head so he wouldn't catch her choking back a tear. She recovered just as he pulled her back against him._

 _"I love you," Lina whispered as the music faded. She studied his eyes._

 _"Love is dangerous here," he whispered back._

Lina shot up. She realized her knife was in her hand, her skin caked in a cold sweat. She wiped her arm against her forehead and sheathed the knife. Jarra bobbed her head in alarm nearby. Lina took the edge of her cloak and used it to mop her face. It was then she realized the moisture on her face came from not only from sweat, but from tears.

"I loved you," she whispered though only Jarra could hear her.

Leaving the Academy proved to be harder than she'd thought. Letting Liam believe she jumped to her death had cut her deeper than she could have ever imagined. She'd known loneliness. Thanks to Finley, she learned young what it was like to rely only on herself. She wasn't sure when Liam had changed that, but he had. The more distance she put between herself and Roscrea, the deeper the pit inside her felt. She'd loved Liam, but now that meant nothing. She had to make it mean nothing. When she was traveling, she could pretend Liam was just another brainwashed Academy puppet. During her waking hours she had a hundred things to think about.

She needed to go to Araluen and find Halt. She needed to convince him that she was not only his niece, but that he needed to alert his fellow Rangers to the organized Hibernian rebels hell-bent on exterminating the Araluen Rangers. She needed to assist them in whatever way she could and then promptly beg King Duncan for a place in his kingdom. Arriving as a Princess of Clonmel would raise nothing but questions. They'd get her cousin, King Sean, involved. There was a signed order for her arrest on his desk. Her only hope was to gain Halt's trust first.

Only, she had no idea where to find her stray uncle. Being in the Ranger Corps, she really had no guarantee he'd even be in Araluen borders when she arrived. Lina was truly going out on a limb with her newest mission. Part of her believed it'd bring her death, as predicted should happen by Academy standards. But she had to try. The training of children to mindlessly follow lethal orders had to stop. Uniting Hibernia under manipulative tyrants needed to be prevented.

And Liam may very well go down in the process. The thought brought a fresh tear down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She wiped the tear and gathered up her pack. She saddled Jarra quickly as she fought the oncoming tears. She had to keep going. So long as she was moving, she was in control. In sleep she was vulnerable, not only to attacks but to dreams. Liam's face haunted her. Her dreams sifted between fond memories and gruesome maybes.

What if Liam's demise came from her actions?

What if Liam's demise came from her bow?

What if her demise came from Liam's bow?

And most painful, what if her imprisonment came because of Liam?


	54. 072: Fashion

**A/N: A look at the wedding prep of Will/Alyss and Liam/Lina**

whentheresawill: Here

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **072: Fashion**

Alyss surveyed the bolts of fabric in front of her. Ever since they set foot in the shop, she regretted declining Lady Pauline's offer to tag along. She'd hoped shopping with Lina alone would give the two a chance to bond outside of missions. She'd thought some 'girl time' one on one would let them bond as sisters. After all, both had difficult childhoods and Halt and Pauline were the closest thing they both had to parents.

She'd been wrong.

"I'm beginning to wonder why you don't just elope," Alyss muttered. She'd meant it to be rhetorical, but Lina answered.

"Because of Pauline," Lina said plainly as she stared at the window.

"Weren't you a princess back at the Academy?" Alyss pushed. "Haven't you done this before?"

Lina shook her head. "Usually things were just picked out for me when I had to play royal."

Alyss crossed over to the window. She stared outside for several moments, trying to figure out what was so interesting to Lina. "What are you watching?"

Lina didn't break her gaze. "Liam's watching us."

Alyss raised an eyebrow. "Liam? Why would he be watching us?"

Lina shrugged. Alyss sighed.

"Aren't you worried what you're going to wear to your wedding at all?"

"Not really, no," Lina answered honestly. "But don't think I haven't been paying attention to you. You haven't chosen anything for yourself. You haven't even been looking at fabrics for yourself."

Alyss nodded. "I'm going to wear my mother's dress."

"So this entire trip was just for me?"

Alyss bit her lip. Telling Lina the truth would do no good. Lina clearly wasn't interested in preparing her wedding dress and if she knew the entire day had been dedicated to just that she'd feel indebted for wasting time.

"Not entirely," Alyss lied. "I thought we could look for bridesmaids too."

"Bridesmaids?" Lina repeated.

"You do have bridesmaids in Hibernia, don't you?" Alyss asked. Lina shrugged.

"We didn't really have weddings at the Academy. I wouldn't know."

"I see. Do you have an idea of what you want yours to wear?"

Again, Lina went silent. Alyss sighed.

"Right. You're new here…and we decided we wouldn't be in each other's weddings. Do you have any friends in Hibernia who stayed here? Or maybe a friend that would travel here from Hibernia?"

Lina swallowed hard and turned her gaze to the ground. Alyss mentally kicked herself. Lina had lost her friends rebelling against those who raised them. The redhead who acted as second to Liam when they caught up with the anti-Academy sect would have been a good option if she hadn't returned to Hibernia, but she knew who Lina was thinking of. That baby she'd insisted on bringing to Araluen, the son of her 'disgraced' roommate, was never far from her mind. The boy's mother must have been close to her. Alyss wondered what she would have done if it were her and Jenny in that position.

"Why don't you go with Liam?" Alyss finally gave up.

"You're sure?" Lina asked, though she clearly wanted to leave.

Alyss nodded and gave her winning smile. "Go on. Your head's not in this today."

"I promise I'll gush over wedding stuff with you later," Lina said as she hurried out of the shop.

"Did you find what you needed, miss?" the shopkeeper asked. The girl must be the daughter of the owner. She was too well dressed to be an apprentice and walked with an air of superiority. She was probably frustrated they'd spent so much time in the shop without buying anything. Alyss turned her smile to the girl.

"My friend had to run suddenly, I'm afraid. She's getting married soon and, well you know how much goes into a wedding."

The girl sniffed. "So buying nothing today, then?"

Alyss had to force herself to keep smiling. As an orphan, she'd become accustomed to people looking down on her. As a king's courier, she'd fallen out of the habit. "Actually, I need ribbon for my own project."

Alyss selected a spool of blue satin and paid the girl immediately. She took the ribbon and walked outside the shop. She watched as Liam and Lina walked side by side towards the woods. They had a long ladder to climb in Araluen. Alyss admired their courage to start fresh in a new country. Sometimes she wished she could start fresh somewhere with Will, but knew that would be foolish. They both had promising careers and friends in Araluen. Liam and Lina had nothing in Hibernia but conflict and unresolved tension. Especially Lina.

"I hope you're not offended," a voice said behind her. "An update from Hibernia came today."

Alyss turned to face Will. He stood grimly with his arms crossed, a trait he'd picked up from Halt over the years. She glanced back at the Hibernian couple.

"I wish they'd relax," she whispered. "They've barely made preparations. All they can think about is Hibernia."

"Hibernia and Kane," Will agreed.

"Speaking of Kane, how is the search for parents going on your end?"

Will shook his head. "I bet King Duncan or Horace and Evanlyn would adopt him and make him a prince if Lina asked them to. Horace sent me a letter the other day asking if there was anything I could think of they could give Lina. They still feel like they owe her more for saving Evanlyn and the twins."

"I thought of that too. She doesn't want him to be raised as a prince."

"Fair enough."

The two began walking down the street in the opposite direction. They absently followed the path towards the Ward they'd both grown up in. Alyss had been old enough when she lost her parents she still had vague memories of them, especially of her mother, but Will had nothing. His father had been killed before he was born and his mother shortly after. He couldn't help feeling a connection to the young boy Lina pulled out of the Academy. Lina was in no position to raise him herself, but actively worked to build him a future. It was the same thing Halt had done for him when he was orphaned.

Because they knew how hard a childhood could be without parents, no matter how kind the Ward attendants were, Will and Alyss had joined in Lina's mission. Several farmers were willing to take on a boy, but most were only out for the free labor he'd provide as he grew stronger. A barren couple who ran a bakery in the next town had been promising right up until Will caught the wife slinging back ales with sailors in the harbor during a routine sweep of the shipyard. Perhaps Halt would have better luck. He was currently away on a tour of the fief, and he'd agreed to keep an eye out on Kane's behalf. Alyss secretly suspected Halt and Pauline were having hushed conversations about the boy's future themselves, but she didn't dare breathe a word of it aloud.

"Why don't you come to the cabin for dinner?" Will asked as they passed by the current Wards playing in their garden. "Liam's supposed to leave tonight to meet Halt. He just wanted to get the news from Hibernia to Lina first."

Alyss grinned and the two diverted their direction. Will had walked into the village earlier that day to take care of some shopping and spent a good chunk of time at the castle discussing the Battle School with Baron Arald. Sir Rodney kept the school top notch, but back at the capitol Duncan and Horace were hard at work deciding the best ways to implement what they learned from the Academy warriors into Araluen battle schools. Because Liam, the leader of the Academy rebellion, had settled in Redmont, the Redmont Battle School would be the first to start introducing the new methods into training. Will had decided it'd be good to stay up to date on the training himself, just in case it came in handy later. Will would have to give Alyss a ride on Tug back into town later, unless she decided to spend the night with him.

"I heard you mention to Lina about eloping," Will said as they walked, his mischievous grin wide. "Is that an option for us?"

Alyss giggled. "Not a chance, Ranger Will."

"It was worth a shot."

Alyss wrapped her hands around his arm. Will was shorter than her, just as Halt was shorter than Pauline, but walking by him made her feel safer.

"I have to go to Castle Araluen soon. I'm taking reports to the head office. I'm going to spend some time with Evanlyn and the twins as well," Alyss told him as they walked.

"Oh?"

She nodded. "I want us to have children right away."

Will laughed. "Fine, but one at a time alright?"

"I still can't believe they had twins."

"They'll have their hands full."

Alyss grinned. "They can handle it. They have staff."

Will put his hand over hers. "You are beautiful, you know."

Alyss just beamed.

"You sure you want to settle for a ranger?"

She snickered. "Are you recanting your proposal, Ranger?"

"No," Will answered quickly.

"Good, because I can't allow that."

Now it was Will's turn to grin. They reached his cabin and Ebony pranced out to greet them. She jumped around playfully around their feet and followed them inside. Will set to making dinner while Alyss set the table. Ebony collapsed in her usual spot near the hearth.

"What are you looking for?" Will asked when he noticed Alyss surveying his home. "Planning what changes you'll make when you move in?"

Alyss laughed. "I'm the one that set this place up, remember?"

"I remember," Will assured her. "I'd be hopeless without you."

"I know."


	55. 054: Lock and Key

**A/N: There have been several requests for Academy life when Liam and Lina were there, so...**

Aubrey: Glad you are enjoying :)

whentheresawill: Wilyss...like Will-o'-the-wisps? Ugh...surely we can have a new ship name for them...I'm not annoyed. Generally when someone requests the same thing multiple times, they get a snippy comment when it goes up. It's kind of like..."Here. It's yours. Take it." I do take requests, but I don't honor all of them. Some conflict with the main story...some are too broad...and some just don't interest me when I sit down to write them out. All requests go into a file that I'll browse when I'm looking for something to write. For example, I still have Saberin's Lina and Will fight request...with a x2 by it because she asked multiple times. It's a good idea, but I've yet to come up with a good enough side story of them fighting to type out so it's still on the list months later. Some requests I type out but they are delayed going up because of the main story's timeline. Like...I have some featuring Tucker and Julia, but only on old readers know who those two are at this point so their Themes are kept on hold until they are introduced into the main story.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **054: Lock and Key**

"Yudai, if we don't get that key the Leaders will have our heads," Kineta warned.

"I know," Liam assured her.

"We'll be turned out."

"I know."

"Or worse, they'll put us on auxiliary duties."

Liam sighed. "Kineta, I know."

"Red hair and a temper to match, eh?" Jeddrick whispered to him. Kineta snapped.

"Temper? You think this is a temper? Do you not care that we're going to fail? Do you even know what it means to fail at the Academy?"

Liam took Kineta's lashing of Jeddrick as his opportunity to think in peace. The three of them had been tasked with lifting important documents from Shahrab Navid. Leader Sardar back at the Academy had given them the Persian mission personally. Sardar had threatened them with exile if they failed, for if they failed the Persian government would be after them with a force the Academy couldn't stand against. If they failed, there would be nothing for them to go home to. They'd have to go into hiding indefinitely.

Naomi, Ghazi, and Finley had stood quietly to the side while Sardar outlined their mission. They wore traditional Persian clothing. Liam was most competent in the language and culture, so he took the lead. Good thing, too. Jeddrick may have had what it takes to be a knight in Hibernia, but in Persia he was hopeless. He'd been able to join in a brutal tournament in which men fought against hungry animals they'd never seen in Hibernia, using his broadsword and Academy cunning to outwit the beasts.

Then they had Kineta, whose red hair made her stick out like a prized horse any time they walked into public. Kineta became accustomed to keeping her hair covered when she wanted to stay anonymous and loose down her back for all to see when she wanted attention. Jeddrick and Kineta were both excellent warriors. Liam had grown up with Kineta. She was one of the few people he could call his friend. She'd be quick to use him for her own personal gain, but she'd be honest about it upfront. In turn, she'd also do what she could to push Liam up his own ladder. It was a mutual respect they bounced off one another. Jeddrick wasn't so bad either. He had a stronger belief in chivalry than the others.

But his companions did have one thing in common. They were both stubborn. Partnered with Kineta's impatience and Jeddrick's chivalry, Liam would be lucky if he could keep them from killing each other before they had what they needed.

They'd been told to retrieve a red leather journal from Shahrab Navid. Luckily, Navid had been hosting an open tournament to hungry travelers. Provide entertainment to his gathered crowd, be invited to his home for a private feast. Kineta posed as Jeddrick's slave and went with him. Jeddrick covered for her as she stirred up all the trouble she could. While Kineta drew attention towards the southern wing of Navid's palace, Liam got into his private rooms and found the journal.

Unfortunately, the book was bound with a complex lock. They'd tried to pick the tumblers and remove the binding, but nothing they thought of worked. The lock was meant to keep the contents secret. They'd have to go back and find the key. The question was, how? Jeddrick and Kineta left in a shroud of suspicion. Sending them back in would be suicide.

"I'm going in alone," Liam finally said. Kineta and Jeddrick both turned away from their bickering.

"No," Kineta argued. "That's too dangerous."

"We still don't know for certain if anyone saw you back there. You could be walking into hornet's nest," Jeddrick agreed.

"You two were seen for sure. What other choice do we have?" Liam demanded.

Jeddrick fell silent. He knew Liam going in was their only option. Kineta reached for her bow and tested it. Liam shook his head.

"We're in a desert, Kineta. No bow has the range for you to shoot from a safe place."

"You're not going in alone," Kineta told him firmly. "Not without cover."

"If you take a position within range, you make yourself an easy target."

"What do you think you're doing, walking right into the middle of it?"

"Stay," Liam said firmly. "That's an order."

Kineta took a step towards him. "An order I'll ignore, sir."

"You'll face insubordination discipline when we get home."

"Deal."

Liam sighed. He gathered what he'd need. "Kineta, if you get shot…I'll miss you."

Kineta nodded. He looked to Jeddrick.

"Cover her, will you?"

Jeddrick sighed and prepared his own bow. "This is madness."

"Welcome to the Academy of Sunrise Warriors," Kineta told him. "Madness is kind of what we do."

Liam pulled his sandy cloak over his Persian tunic and trousers. "Three hours," he promised them. "Just give me three hours before you start to panic."

Jeddrick and Kineta both nodded, though he swore he saw Kineta cross her fingers. He shrugged it off and headed back towards the tent city.

He went past the spice carts, coffee trays, racks of scarves, and snake charmers, straight for Shahrab Navid's palace. The palace was really just a big house by Hibernian standards. In the desert, the tribes were nomadic. They followed food and water sources between the two seasons, requiring all their possessions to remain mobile.

A young girl began walking purposely towards him. She came from the direction of the palace. Liam paused. It wasn't common for females to be so…confident in Persia. They were most often seen as little more than the property of men, if that. The Persians had multiple wives and slave girls, pending their social standing. Where a woman's husband or father fell in the social ladder determined her place in society, and whichever number she was to her husband as well as how many sons she produced determined her place in the house.

This girl, however, walked alone towards him. A sheer scarf covered her hair and torso. Underneath that she wore an intricately embroidered, tightly cinched top that fell off her shoulders. A second solid scarf covered her nose and mouth, and her skirt folded upon itself. Golden bangles decorated by bells dangled from her wrists and ankles. The skirt's waistband and the hem of her blouse didn't quite meet, exposing a good part of her midriff. Decorative coins had been sewn into a third scarf wrapped around her waist. A slave girl. A slave girl dancer, walking alone in a market towards a foreign man.

This couldn't be good.

"Here," she whispered as her hand pressed to his.

Liam felt a small object pass into his palm. He looked down. There, as though by magic, was a small skeleton key. He looked back to the girl. Her green eyes stared back at his.

"Nerilina!" he hissed. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the side. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission," she explained. "I'm targeting a potential Academy recruit."

"Academy recruit? Wearing that?"

Lina held out her arms. "You don't like it?"

Liam sighed. He stared at the sky. "I thought Nihon-Ja made you modest."

"And I thought you were on Search-and-Rescue. What are you doing here?"

Liam scoffed. "Maybe they wanted me handy when you need rescuing."

"Or maybe they are pushing you."

"Pushing me?"

"Pushing you out."

Liam crossed his arms. "They wouldn't do that. Not right now."

When the Academy ran out of use for a particular person, they simply sent that person on impossible mission after impossible mission until that student died, went mad, or became a Leader.

"How did you know I needed this?" Liam asked as he pocketed the key to safety. "How did you get it?"

"The person I'm recruiting is one of Navid's children. I saw you pinch that red book and noticed it had a lock. I questioned my target and got him to get me the key."

"How much longer will you be here? Are you alone?"

"Talia's with me," Lina answered. "And we hope to leave in two days. We've got the target turned, we're just waiting for the Eid Al-Fitr festival. It's the safest time to slip away."

"Where's Talia now?"

Lina raised an eyebrow. "I'm dressed like this and you want to know where my Charmer partner is?"

"Uh…"

Lina elbowed him. "Relax. She's with the target. He fancies her, and I'm not sure if you've seen boys here flirt but it's a comedy show. Talia's just sealing the deal."

Liam shook his head. "I don't know why you like that Charmer so much. They're deceptive."

"As are we," Lina defended quickly. "At least they are honest liars. We hide behind false codes of honor."

"We can continue this conversation in Roscrea," Liam promised. "Be careful, Princess."

Lina nodded. "You too."


	56. 029: Heal

**A/N: Another Liam/Lina at the Academy**

Aubrey: :) The last one was more towards the beginning of them deciding they liked each other. This one is closer to Lina's big escape.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **029: Heal**

"The Leaders won't be happy you stayed behind to help me," Liam whispered. He cried out involuntarily as she doused him once again with alcohol.

"The Leaders are never happy with me these days. I'm not good at their game."

Lina used a cloth to nab her needle out of the fire. She immediately set the cloth aside and sucked on her fingers to cool them.

"You could be. If you wanted to."

"That's just it, isn't it? I don't want to."

"Every other student at the Academy would kill to be in your position, Princess."

"I know, but killing won't work to get it. Several have already tried that. They all failed."

"Princess…"

"I told you. Call me Lina."

"Lina…"

Liam cried out again. He hadn't seen her pick the needle back up, but as though by magic it was threaded and pulled in and out of his skin.

"Who taught you how to stitch?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Lina closed the wound and bit off her string. "A healer in Nihon-Ja."

"Why did you set the needle in the flames? Now you're burning me." Liam tried to keep his voice steady, but it was impossible. The hot needle moving in and out was almost as painful as the original injury.

"Minor burns," Lina assured him. "Compared to what would happen if you were infected, this is nothing."

Lina set to work on another gash. Liam cursed. This cut was far more sensitive than the last. He grabbed the first thing his clenched fist found: Lina's knee. Lina's fingers froze as her eyes darted to his hand. Liam took a deep breath and forced himself to relax.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Lina continued her stitches.

"Why didn't you leave me?" he asked.

Lina nodded down to his hand, still on her knee. "You don't know?"

Liam slid his hand away. "Really?"

"I don't know," Lina admitted. "People like us…we don't know these things."

Liam squeezed his eyes shut. The worst of her stitching was over. Now she gently massaged a soothing cream over her wounds. The twinges of pain were nothing compared to the stabs he felt just moments ago.

"If we did," Liam tested slowly. "Would you…I mean…"

"You don't want to be a prince any more than I want to be a princess."

"But you are a princess."

"And you are not a prince."

Liam opened his eyes as he felt her hands on his shoulders. She quietly helped him sit up and then reached for the bandages she'd prepared earlier. She set to wrapping up his torso, protecting him against his cracked rib.

"Lina," he whispered. "Why did you stay? The Leaders will punish you if they find out."

"Either they will think I was captured and you were wounded rescuing me or they will know I stayed behind to help you and punish me for putting myself in danger."

"Both ways you come out behind."

"And both ways you come out alive," Lina whispered. She tucked in her bandages and stared back at him. They were close, closer than they usually dared.

"One of us will lose the other. Our positions dictate that," Liam reminded her. Her eyes watered.

"I don't want to lose you."

"Then I'm going to be the one who loses you."

A stray tear rolled down her cheek. Liam reached up and wiped it away with his thumb.

"We live this way so others won't have to," he reminded her. That mantra was all that kept them going at times like this. He'd shared it with a few others he'd dare to call friends. Kineta, of course. Jeddrick, Kimba, Kyden, Tiva…a few Littles and, because of Lina, Talia.

"If they wanted you to do something truly vile, would you do it?" Lina asked.

"They ask us to do some pretty vile things," Liam reminded her.

"But really vile."

"No," Liam answered firmly. "Never."

Lina turned from him. She began cleaning up her supplies, conveniently hiding her face as she did so.

"I don't want to lose you," Liam assured her as he rubbed her back. "We promised each other we'd do our best to make it out of this phase."

"If we do, I either become a Leader or Queen of Hibernia. I'd never be allowed to choose anything for myself."

"Lina, are you saying…you want to…"

"Escape," Lina finished for him. Her face was still hidden form him, but her tone was clear. "I want to escape."

"We can't escape," Liam reminded her. "We live this way so others…"

"No one should have to live like this."

Liam tried to position himself closer to Lina, but his ribs protested. Instead he put his hand around her waist and guided her closer. She easily fit against him, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Lina," he whispered, though he had no idea where to go from there. Her fears were real. They were eating at her. He could see how broken she was once she stepped out of missions. Sometimes, he worried she may even be… _too_ willing to take high stakes missions. Other times, most of the time, he saw her determination as a sense of responsibility. The responsibility was too heavy for one person to carry, but time and time again the Leaders forced it all onto her shoulders. He worried one day she'd break under the pressure.

He held her while she wept. She'd offered to lie about the delay in her return when they arrived back at the Academy, but he knew too many people had seen her stay back with him. The Leaders would know she stayed back to help him and both would be disciplined for it. He'd be accused of distracting her from her duties. He'd have a few extra guard rotations at the castle and get a royal chewing out from the Leaders, but Lina? She was held to higher standards, and therefore faced harsher punishment. Sardar himself, the most sadistic Leader of them all, would personally oversee her training. They refused to flog her because she already had too many scars for a proper princess, but they'd work her out to exhaustion and then some.

She'd be tied to the castle for months, if not indefinitely, to play the political side of her title until a mission came along she was able to talk her way into. While she endured all that, Liam would be continuously sent out on missions of his own. Today, Lina saved his life. When they went home, they'd be separated for as long as the Leaders could manage.

Lina pulled back and wiped her nose with the heel of her wrist.

"You can walk away if you want," Liam whispered to her. He rested his forehead against hers. "Just leave. Go have a simple life."

"I don't mind doing what we do," Lina whispered back. "I just wish it had more purpose."

"Our purpose is to unite Hibernia."

"If we were just out to unite Hibernia, why do we trek all over the world, Liam? Why are they plotting against the Araluen Rangers Corps? Why do we spend more time abroad invading places like Persia and Iberion than we do invading Dun Kilty? Or Fir Bolg?"

Liam sighed. "I wish I had the answers, Lina."

Lina turned away from him. "I'll pack up. We need to get moving."

Liam watched as she worked, knowing if he tried to assist he'd be crippled from the pain in no time. Riding Jarra with Lina was going to prove to be its own feat, so best he rest up while he could. He could see her mind was far away from the task at hand, its gears turning in complex patterns he had never been good at following.


	57. 087: Hope

**A/N: Now the 2nd most popular couple: Kane and Gabby**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **087: Hope**

Gabby sat on the edge of her patient's bed pressing her fingers against his bare shoulder. She had been at the castle having lunch with Kane and his parents, but she came up to work when she overheard an apprentice in the restaurant talk about a Royal Scout who had returned from his rotation at the Picta border with an injury. Some inner sisterly voice had told her it was Roman, whom she'd known was scheduled to arrive back any day. She'd been right.

Now Kane stood nearby with his hand against her back, letting her know he was paying attention. Roman sat on the bed trying to keep his voice even though Gabby knew he was in pain. Kane took to secretly tapping her back every time Roman attempted to hide some physical reach from her. So far, Roman had only been successful twice. Well…successful until Kane ratted him out with his discreet signals.

"You've dislocated it," Gabby told her brother. "I can pop it back in, but you need to keep it steady for at least a week."

"What exactly did you do to pop out your shoulder?" Kane asked while Gabby reached to the supplies cabinet next to the bed.

"Trotter got excited when we were walking through a village in Norgate fief coming back," Roman answered. He gritted his teeth as Gabby set her supplies in her lap and traced up his torso back to his shoulder. She positioned her fingers carefully, gently prodding for exactly where she needed to put pressure. "He bolted."

"And you didn't think to drop the reins?" Kane asked. Scout horses weren't as highly trained as Ranger horses, but they were close. They were held to the same expectation of perfection. They just didn't have as many commands as a Ranger horse. There were no passwords to ride them, nor uncomfortable cloaking techniques. They weren't expected to ride into battle in any way, but rather move quickly and quietly off the beaten path. Trotter would have returned to Roman with whatever summons signal Roman taught him when they initially bonded.

"Not until I felt the pain in my shoulder," Roman admitted.

"I think Clara enjoyed Lucy's companionship while you were away," Gabby cut in, changing the subject. "They stayed up whispering almost every night."

During Roman's rotation at the border, his daughter Clara stayed with their parents' under Lucy's supervision. Several families traveled with their soldiers to the keep at the border, but Roman didn't dare put Clara in such danger. She was still too young for such dangers, especially when she had only her single father to protect her. Instead, she stayed in the capitol. She shared a room with Lucy at their family home. Lucy worked with their father during the day while Clara had lessons with tutors booked by their mother. When Lucy's work day ended, she took charge of Clara. The two had gone to dinners at the local restaurants, evening walks by the harbor, visited the bakery, and giggled over whatever it was young girls giggled about. Lucy may have been the only sibling to inherit their father's business savvy, but outside of work she was still almost as naïve as Clara.

"Yeah?" Roman asked. He hadn't gotten the chance to check in on his daughter yet. His superiors had delivered him directly to Master Jonathan, who happily stepped aside when Gabby arrived. Officers were accustomed to dumping their favorite subordinates with the Master Healer, but Master Jonathan's caseload kept him too busy to tend a simple dislocated shoulder. Gabby was good at resetting joints.

"They came to do some volunteer hours here one day. We had the Donaldson girl come in for breathing treatments and Clara kept her entertained."

"She's good at that."

"She is."

The moment she felt her brother relax, Gabby made her move. She popped his shoulder back into its socket. He tensed immediately. Kane's fingers tapped against her back.

"Come on, she can't be hurting you that much," Kane teased.

"You'd be surprised how much Gabby can hurt someone when she wants to," a new voice joined in behind them. Gabby felt her brother tense all over again.

"Your Highness," he said immediately. He tried to stand, but Gabby kept her hands firmly against his sore shoulder. She felt Kane shift behind her, likely to help her push him back.

"Afternoon Ace," Kane greeted the prince as Gabby finished up her work. She doused bandages in a soothing serum and began wrapping up his shoulder methodically.

"Afternoon," Ace replied. He quickly brushed his fingers on Gabby's upper arm as she worked so she'd know exactly where he was. "Gabby, I didn't know you were working today."

"I'm not. This is my brother, Roman. Roman, meet Ace."

"Prince," Roman answered firmly. Gabby applied pressure to a sore part of his shoulder, getting him to yelp back to reality.

"Sorry," Gabby lied.

"You can call me Ace here," Ace assured him. "I'm a friend of your sister's."

"She's talked about you before," Roman said, clearly without thinking.

"Good things, I hope."

"Never," Gabby and Kane said at the same time. Gabby grinned as Kane's fingers played against her back with approval. Roman's fingers touched her wrist, an older brother discreetly warning his little sister to tone down her sass. Ace, however, laughed.

"Gabby, I was wondering if you could cover my shift on Thursday next week? My parents want me to go to a ball or something like that."

"I can't. I promised Kane's mother I'd help her with the Courier apprentices' first aid lesson."

"Gabby!" Roman hissed. "You can't refuse a prince's request!"

"I always come to Gabby first because she's the only one here who will tell me 'no' if she already has plans," Ace said before Gabby could think of a witty comeback. "As I said, Scout Roman. She's a friend."

Gabby folded over a sling and arranged her brother's arm in it. She knew fully well he wouldn't obey her week timeline, which was why she gave it to him. She needed him to take the injury seriously enough to keep his arm still for two days. If she said a week, she could realistically expect three, maybe four days of compliance.

"They want you to go to the Service Apprentices' Ball? Kane asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"You keep up with the balls around here?" Ace teased.

"My mother hasn't stopped talking about it in weeks. She's been preparing the Courier apprentices for ages."

"I'm going to get out of it by saying I'm needed here and couldn't find a replacement," Ace shrugged.

"You've got to try to find one first," Gabby warned him.

"I did. You said no."

They all laughed, even Roman though his was just a meager chuckle. Gabby felt Ace's hand on her arm again. She knew it meant he'd be dismissing himself the moment he opened his mouth again.

"I'll clean up. Enjoy your day off," he told her. "Give Kane hell for me, alright?"

"I'm right here," Kane warned. "I'm not afraid to go find William and get you back for that comment."

Ace shrugged, his hand still on Gabby's arm as he guided her away from the mess she'd made while tending her brother. "I'll see you later, Gabby. Bye Kane. Roman, it was good to meet you."

Roman hopped up. He took a moment to readjust his tunic while Kane collected his pack for him. Gabby found Roman's good arm and rested her hand on his shoulder until he was ready to lead her.

"If Mother knew the connections you've truly made here she'd stop giving you so much grief," Roman whispered to her while Kane gathered everything.

"I know," Gabby replied. "But she's also try to exploit them, and I'm not willing to put myself in that position."

Though she couldn't see, she knew he was nodding. She felt Kane's hand on her back once again.

"Ready?" his voice asked.

"Ready," the siblings echoed.

Because Kane picked her up and intended to stay with her the entire time, Gabby had left her cane at home. Gabby let Roman lead her so that Kane could navigate being loaded down with both his supplies and Roman's. They took the familiar route home and let themselves in.

"I'll see you later Gabs," Kane promised. Roman politely turned his back, pretending to be interested in rearranging his pack while Kane kissed his sister's cheek.

"Come back soon," Gabby ordered.

Roman guided Gabby's hand to his good shoulder and led her down the hallway to a sitting room. Usually Gabby could handle herself in their home without trouble, but their mother was planning some grand event and crates of supplies littered every inch of spare space. They sat opposite of one another on a cushioned window seat. Gabby kicked off her shoes and tucked them underneath her.

"It seems like he's treating you well," Roman probed, as he felt all big brothers should. As the oldest, he felt responsible for the wellbeing of Spence, Gabby, and young Lucy. Spence was a lost cause. He refused to shape up and would ruin himself before all was done. Gabby, however, had the strongest work ethic of them all. Her determination to overcome her obvious challenges was inspiring. Once, Roman had cursed those who saw her as some noble figure because she held a job while blind. Roman believed it was everyone's job to contribute to society, even people with challenges, to the best of their abilities. Gabby, however, went above and beyond expectations and then some. She was a physician's assistant. He knew it wasn't reasonable to believe she could become a fully-fledged physician, but there were many sighted people who held long careers as assistants in the medical wing. She and Prince Ace obviously had a close friendship. Perhaps she'd become his personal assistant once he climbed rank.

"He's treating me quite well," Gabby assured him.

Kane was a variable that came from nowhere. Roman adored his little sister, and though he hated himself for it he'd believed she'd be doomed to a lonely life. She'd believed it too. Finding a man who would love a blind girl and treat her properly wasn't exactly an easy task, and it was the one prediction they'd agreed with their mother on though neither openly spoke of it. Roman once had full intentions of inviting Gabby to move in with him the moment he climbed enough in rank to be granted an apartment with more space.

Their parents notoriously enabled Spence's poor habits while doting on Lucy. They were proud of their oldest son's status with the military, even if he took on an illegitimate child with no mother to speak of. Gabby, however, they belittled. Roman knew she wouldn't be able to spend her life at home and keep her sanity, so he'd carefully put a little of his salary back every month. He'd planned for Gabby to come live with him once he could give her the stability she needed. She'd be able to walk to work within the castle walls and help him raise Clara properly. Lucy would visit regularly as she attended balls and took over elements of the family business. Spence would be avoided. He had planned to care for Gabby all her life.

But then Kane came into play. Their relationship had some rocky moments, but it was by far more stable than anything Roman experienced with ladies. Gabby had even taken to leaving her cane behind when he came for her. The only other people she trusted so fully were Roman and Master Jonathan.

"If he ever hurts you…" Roman warned.

"I know," Gabby replied. "You'll take care of it."

Roman leaned forward. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Do you think he may propose to you, Gabs?"

Gabby's blank stare brightened with hope. She bit her lip in poor attempt to hide her smile.

"I see," Roman said.

"We've talked about it a couple of times," Gabby whispered. "He said he'd ask our parents' blessing, but…the only one I really care about is yours."

"I want for you whatever makes you happy and safe," Roman whispered back. Even he could hear the swish of skirts coming towards them. They'd need to change the subject quickly.

"Roman!" Lucy explained. His younger sister's arms were quickly thrown around him. He moaned slightly at the irritation in his shoulder. "Roman? Why is your arm like that?"

"It's silly," Roman told her. "It's nothing to worry about, I promise."

"Daddy!" Clara exclaimed.

Roman brought his daughter into his good arm tightly. "Well, hello my princess."

"I missed you, Daddy."

"I missed you too," Roman assured her as he looked back up to Lucy. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her."

"It was fun. Besides, isn't that what aunts are for?"

Roman chuckled. "All the same, thank you."

Lucy didn't press farther for information concerning Roman's injury. Instead, she took Gabby's hand and burst with excitement.

"Gabby, I was invited to one of Princess Rosalina's balls! Can you believe it?"

"Really?" Gabby asked, feigning interest. It was common for Lucy to receive invitations these days. She didn't have a title or much status, but Rosalina had commented more than once on her charm. Lucy was simply pleasant to be around and kept the mood cheerful in her circles. That, and Gabby's whispering to Ace brought several invitations to Lucy's hands.

"I can't wait!"

As Lucy chatted, Roman reached over and patted Gabby's shoulder. It let her know he'd be slipping away. He took Clara's hand and led his daughter back to the street outside.

"I'm glad you're back, Daddy," Clara told him as she skipped to keep pace with his long stride. "Now we can be together again."

Roman grinned. "You like staying with me at the castle?"

"Yes! Can we visit Auntie Lucy before her ball? I love seeing her dressed up. One day, I want to dress up like that."

"One day, my dear, you will."


	58. 011: Blood

**A/N: Just a few Themes to wrap up Guide...**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **011: Blood**

"I wish you'd let me give you more," Sean told Gabby as they walked down an empty hallway. "You saved my family."

"I did my job."

"Your job was to assist the midwife, not be the midwife."

Gabby held Sean's arm as he led her through the unfamiliar castle. He and Kineta both had been adamant about rewarding her. She wished they'd just let her marry Kane and move on in peace.

"I'll admit, I'm curious," Sean said as they went on. "How have you accomplished so much?"

"My mentor believed I could. My older brother believed I could. After a few years I decided I could too, so I did."

"My wife tells me the reason for you making this trip at all was to elope. Why is it your parents don't approve of your choice?"

"My father's fine with it. My mother, though…she would rather I sit in a bedroom all day totally dependent on a maid to tend me."

"You know, taking a position here in Roscrea could help prove to her your value."

Gabby couldn't help laughing. "That was a low cut, Your Grace."

"That it was, Lady Gabby."

Gabby opened her mouth to correct him but realized there was no use. He'd told her he'd stop calling her 'Lady Gabby' when she stopped using his title. It was a war of stubbornness it seemed neither would win.

"I like my post in Araluen," Gabby finally said. "I…"

Gabby cut herself off.

"Yes?" Sean prompted, as though he took her sudden silence as a break in her train of thought.

"Do you hear that?" Gabby asked.

Sean paused. "Hear what?"

Gabby turned her head to the right, opposite of the way they'd come. "Someone's looking for you."

Sean groaned. "Someone's always looking for me."

Gabby listened carefully as the steps came closer. "They're looking for me as well."

A heavy door on the far end of the hallway opened and Sean turned to greet the newcomers. Several sets of feet ran towards them in a breathless sprint.

"Your Grace," a foreign voice panted. "Lady Gabby, Princess Scout has summoned you."

"Princess Scout is back?" Sean asked. "Was anyone with her?"

"Just her, Your Grace. She was persistent…she wants to see you and Lady Gabby immediately. She said it was of the utmost importance. She…"

"Where is she?" Sean demanded. "Is hurt?"

"She has some scrapes and bruises, Your Grace. Nothing to be alarmed of."

"She was alone?" Gabby repeated.

"Yes, Lady Gabby. She was alone."

Gabby gripped Sean's arm tighter. "Kane," she whispered with panic. Sean put his hand over hers.

"Where is she?"

"The medical wing, Your Grace."

Sean immediately began walking. Gabby kept her grip on his arm firm. "How far away are we?" she asked in a tight voice.

"Pretty far," he admitted. "Can you run?"

Gabby adjusted her grip to his upper arm. "Just don't run me into anything."

With that, the two took off. Sean took her hand away from his arm and put his arm around her shoulders once they were at the medical wing. Scout was already in the center, talking to the chief physician with her back to them. The crowded space was difficult for Gabby to navigate, but Sean used his air of royalty to clear the path for them.

"Scout," he said when they were close enough. Scout turned. Her eyes were red with tears. She was covered in minor wounds that would need to be cleaned up at some point, but right now she obviously had more important tasks at hand.

"Gabby!" Scout explained. She wrapped her arms around Gabby and cried into her shoulder. Gabby took her hands away from Sean to stroke Scout's hair. Sean looked from the young women to his chief physician, waiting for an explanation.

"She just arrived, Your Grace. She sent for you and Lady Gabby immediately," the chief physician said.

"Why?" Sean demanded.

"Well…"

Just then, another one arrived in the medical wing, or rather another two. Kane carried Lina directly towards them. Her skin was caked with sweat. She clutched at the center of a deep red stain on her side. Kane nudged Gabby with his elbow.

"Take my arm," he ordered. Gabby obeyed without thinking. He looked to the chief physician. "Do you have a bed ready?"

The healer nodded. "This way."

Sean stared, dumbfounded as Kane carried Lina towards a private room down the hall. Gabby shadowed his footsteps almost exactly as she held his arm at an angle.

"Scout?" Sean prompted, but she was already following the parade of healers behind her mother. He caught up with her just in time to pull her away from the room's doorway. She tried to fight him as he pulled her waist to a corner. Sean caught her wrists and turned her into his chest, where he held her in a strong embrace. Scout wept, burying her face in his shirt. He looked back down the hall, wondering what exactly was happening. Through the doorway he could see Gabby take charge. Kane held his hand against her back, ready to take her instruction.

Kineta joined them moments later with Caitlyn in tow. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"Mama?" Caitlyn gasped when she looked through the doorway. "Mama!"

"No!" Sean ordered. He broke one arm away from Scout to wrangle Caitlyn into his grip. Kineta stepped in, assisting to corral Caitlyn from the doorway. She wrapped her arms around the girls as well, as though holding them together.

"What happened?" Kineta whispered to Sean.

"I don't know yet," he whispered back.

Next was Daniel and Warden, followed closely by Scout's maid, Kelly. Daniel was clearly fighting to keep himself together. He silently touched both Scout and Caitlyn's shoulders. The sisters turned away from their cousins and into him. Daniel tightened his grip, as though letting them go would cause them to fall apart.

"What happened?" Sean ordered of Warden. Warden clearly seemed shaken up himself, but not to near the degree of his peers.

"I-I'm not sure," Warden mumbled. His focus fixated on Scout. Sean slapped his hand down on the guard's shoulder. Warden's attention redirected immediately.

"What happened?" Sean asked, this time in a calmer tone. Warden took a deep breath.

"We had stopped for the night. Kane, Daniel, Scout, and I were all asleep…then suddenly Scout was shouting and someone was shooting arrows at us…then more than one person was shooting arrows at us…it happened so fast…"

"Where does Lina come in?"

"I-I'm not sure, Your G-grace," Warden stuttered on. "She just sort of appeared, and...the shooter was going for Kane. Suddenly Lina came from nowhere…she dismounted the rider, somehow. She tackled him off his horse. They were wrestling for just a few minutes. Kane charged and got him off Lina, but…we all shot him, but…at some point he cut Lina with a knife we couldn't see."

"What do you know about this man?" Sean pressed. "Tell me everything."

"Not much, Your Grace," Warden answered. "Just…there were two. The one we got was a subordinate. The leader of the two got away. They were wearing…Old Kingdom uniforms, from Clonmel."

"Go draw up a report now, while it's still fresh," Sean ordered. He turned to Scout's maid. "Don't leave Scout's side."

Kelly curtsied her acknowledgement. She posted herself across the hallway from the sisters' huddle with Daniel. Sean crossed over to Kineta. He rubbed her arms as he leaned closer to her ear.

"Any chance of reaching Liam?" he whispered. Kineta shook her head.

"He went to Persia. There's no way to get word to Persia."

Sean nodded. He pulled Kineta into his arms as she began to tremble. Kineta had never been one to show her emotions freely before, unless that emotion was irritation.

"She's gotten through worse before, right?" he whispered to his wife. He looked to the private room as Kane stepped out. He silently joined Daniel and the sisters in their corner. Sean felt his own throat become tight. He and Lina may have had a childhood growing up together robbed from them, but they'd become close as adults. He'd jumped at the chance to reunite with her in Araluen and it'd broken him to see her in so much pain when he finally got that chance. Back then, on the same day Cassandra had her twins, Lina buckled under her own weight and was in recovery for weeks before she regained her full strength. Here she was again, unable to stand from heavy loss of blood. He prayed she'd pull through once more. They weren't ready to lose her.


	59. 028: Can You Hear Me?

**A/N: Just a few Themes to wrap up Guide...**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **028: Can you hear me?**

Kineta cradled Gabe in her arms as he slept. Lina lay on the bed in front of her, her chest rising and falling evenly. Gabby's tea should be wearing off any moment now. Scout and Caitlyn were wound too tightly to sit by their mother's bed. They'd been slipped spiked tea of their own hours ago. Kane and Daniel had carried them upstairs the moment they succumbed to the drug's effects. Gabby, at Kane's insistence, rested on a cot in a storage room nearby. She refused to stray too far from her patient. Sean went out to put Elizabet to bed awhile ago. Kineta guessed he'd fallen asleep reading her story. It wouldn't be the first time, and they'd all had a trying day.

Kineta jerked her head up. Lina hands had begun to tremble and her breathing became ragged. Kineta lay her son in a basket on the table and took a cool cloth soaking up water. She wrung it out before placing it over Lina's forehead. Lina gritted her teeth and clutched her side.

"Lina," Kineta whispered.

Lina's eyes fluttered open. She groaned as she gripped at her wound. Kineta pulled her chair closer so she could lean on the bed. She took Lina's hand in hers and guided away from her wound. Lina took deep breaths, forcing herself to relax. Kineta waited patiently until Lina got her grip back.

"Kineta," she finally whispered. "Where are my daughters?"

"Resting," Kineta answered. "They needed sleep. Kane and Daniel are watching over them for you."

Lina closed her eyes, gritting her teeth against her pain. Kineta swallowed hard.

"I can see about something stronger," she offered.

"No," Lina answered. "Stronger will take my senses."

Kineta squeezed her hand. The infection had spread overnight, leaving Lina in constant pain and quickly dashing her chances to survive. Gabby remained optimistic in front of others, but Kineta had grown up at the Academy. Sean clung to the last shreds of hope, as did Scout, Caitlyn, Kane, Daniel, and everyone else. Talia and Kineta, however, could see Lina's chances slipping away. It was as though they were all back at the Academy.

"Tell me what to do, and I'll do it," Kineta whispered.

Lina blinked several times, her eyes filling with unshed tears. "Take care of my girls."

"You feel like you won't survive this?"

Lina didn't respond. Instead, she clutched at her side yet again. Gabby had been forced to reopen the wound when the infection took hold, bringing on fresh pain for Lina to endure. The Hibernian healers, including their master physician, commended Gabby's work. They'd been hesitant to let a blind foreign stranger take the lead on such an important patient, but Kineta stood up for her. Kane stayed at her side in order to assist until one of the seasoned apprentices became comfortable with Gabby. The apprentice was then assigned to Gabby and only Gabby for the duration of Lina's recovery. However, the longer it stretched out the more they began to realize Lina may not recover from this particular wound. Without a word, Gabby shifted her focus to making Lina comfortable rather than heal. Kineta and Talia had noticed it right away, but hid their suspicions from the others. It wouldn't be fair to make them worry.

"Lina, you've done more for me than I could have expected of anyone. Thank you," Kineta whispered. "So long as your girls are in Hibernia, I'll watch over them. And when Liam comes, I'll do what I can for him."

Lina's eyes closed again. The tea may be wearing off, but its effects were still in place. Between drugs and pain, Lina had been in and out of consciousness nonstop. Kineta gently released her hand and collected Gabe from his basket. He'd cry to be fed soon, and if Lina was sleeping it'd be best to let her sleep.

She carried Gabe out into the hallway. The chief physician nodded to her as she stepped into his office.

"Your Grace, is there something I can do for you?" he asked.

"Lina," Kineta answered. "Is there anything more we can do for her?"

The old man sighed as he shook his head. "That girl you brought over from Araluen has already done more than anyone under me is capable of. I've even made the dosage for that tea of hers mandatory for my staff to learn. You're sure you've offered her all the bribes possible to convince her to join us?"

Kineta looked to the floor. She did want Gabby on staff in Hibernia, but that wasn't the immediate concern. They were losing Lina. There was a time Kineta had been jealous of her. Lina had a lot of privileges handed to her on silver platters back at the Academy, sometimes literally. She was their future queen, afterall. She'd been especially jealous of the attention Liam gave her. But then, thanks to Liam, Kineta saw the goodness in Lina. Her jealousy returned more intensely than ever when Lina faked her death. It'd torn Liam up believing she was gone, and Kineta had longed for someone to think of her the way Liam thought of the princess.

Just as Kineta gave up on love, Lina returned to their lives. Just as Kineta gave up on finding love herself, Sean came into her life. Kineta's jealousy turned into a friendship and from there she found herself taking the role once meant for Lina, as Queen of Hibernia. Now, Lina really was dying. She'd put herself in danger to save her daughter, and then put herself in immediate danger to save Talia's son. Finley had always said Lina's selflessness would be the end of her. Now, for once, Lina's mother was right.

"There's nothing more we can do for her?" Kineta repeated.

"Pray for a miracle," the physician instructed with a grim tone. "I'm afraid that's all that can save her now."


	60. 007: Breathe Again

**A/N: Here's the sad chapter everyone knows was coming but wanted to avoid. You know what that means. You've been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **007: Breathe Again**

Scout held Caitlyn's hand as the sisters walked down to the Roscrea medical wing.

"Think she'll be awake?" Caitlyn asked as they walked. Scout shrugged.

"It's been hours and no one's come up for us. She's usually awake by now."

Scout saw Gabby standing at a wash station scrubbing her skin raw. She detoured to the alcove the station had been tucked away in and brushed her fingers against Gabby's back.

"Gabby?" Scout asked. "Is Mama still asleep?"

Gabby froze. Scout felt her heart fall to the pit of her stomach.

"Gabby?" she repeated in a tight voice. Gabby dried her hands and turned to face them. Her blank eyes stared ahead. Scout studied the streaks of red and puffiness. She swallowed hard. "Gabby, is Mama still asleep?"

Slowly, Gabby nodded. "Yes, Scout. She is."

"When will she wake up?"

Gabby reached out into the space between them. Scout took her hand and guided it to Caitlyn's shoulder, letting her know they weren't alone. Gabby took each of their arms gently. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "She's not waking up this time."

Caitlyn jerked away from Gabby. Scout tightened her grip on her hand but Caitlyn shoved her sister against the wall. The force was so unexpected Scout released her in shock. Caitlyn spun on her heels and sprinted away before either of them could catch her. Scout righted herself and turned back to Gabby. Gabby stood with her arms crossed over herself, unsure of what to do next. Scout took Gabby's hands to let her know she was still there. Tears went down her cheeks.

"Was she in pain?" Scout asked.

"No," Gabby answered.

"Was she…alone?"

"No. I stayed with her the entire time."

Scout took a deep breath. "Did she…did she know?"

Gabby pressed her lips into a tight line as she nodded her head.

"Is that why she sent me away?"

Gabby nodded again. "She didn't want you to bear that burden."

"But she let you bear it?"

"She was weak. She was scared. She fought harder than anyone else would. I told her I wasn't leaving. She slept peacefully almost an hour before she slipped. She asked I send for you girls and Talia together, but…I guess you two decided to come down before I had the chance."

Scout couldn't keep herself together any longer. Gabby pulled her into a tight embrace as she buried her face into her shoulder and wept.

"She said to make sure you and Caitlyn knew this wasn't either of your faults," Gabby whispered as Scout cried. "She held on longer than any of us could have. The infection just went too deep. Too much damage was done."

Scout was vaguely aware of Gabby speaking but couldn't make out her words. All she could hear in her mind was " _She's not waking up this time._ "

Scout became aware of someone behind her. She pulled away from Gabby to face Sean and Kineta standing in the hallway watching them. No one had to say a word. Kineta went straight to Scout and pulled her into her arms. Sean circled his around both of them and stroked Scout's hair as she continued weeping.

"I'm so sorry Scout," he whispered to her.

"She's not in pain anymore," Kineta assured her.

* * *

Caitlyn ran blindly down the hallways, turning at random as she sobbed. She lifted her skirt to free her legs. Several castle guards whispered but none tried to stop her. They knew who she was by now. Her mother had suffered almost a week. Lina had held onto life for almost a week, enduring immense pain that left her bedridden and unable to even sleep without help, and Caitlyn hadn't been by her side. She'd visited only if someone else went with her and stayed only until Gabby arrived to mix the tea that ultimately made her sleep forever. She and Scout both had protested the tea at first but it didn't take long to see the pain would do her in if she didn't get the rest the tea could provide. The tea usually allowed the patient's body to rest and heal. For Lina, it only let her rest. The infection became too aggressive. The cut went too deep. Words like 'internal bleeding' and 'organs collapsing' rang every time a healer examined her and when angry purple veins shot out of the reopened wound it became less about healing and more about making her comfortable.

Lina had bought herself more time and Caitlyn felt like she'd wasted it. She'd wanted to push the injury out of her mind and wait to be told her mother was healed, that she would be fine and they'd return to Araluen soon. She wanted to wait to be told about some miraculous recovery, that some new medicine became available and when Lina woke she'd be fully healed. But, that news never came. As much as Caitlyn wanted it to come, it didn't. And now it never would. She'd wasted her mother's final days chasing after a hopeless dream. For that she'd never forgive herself.

Caitlyn finally collapsed into a heap on a balcony. She wasn't sure where she was in the castle, but the only place to run now was off the balcony and while she was upset, she wasn't that upset. Caitlyn doubled over in heaves, crying loudly without caring who heard. She became vaguely aware of arms around her. She melted into them, not caring who they belonged to. She wept violently into her hands. Her comforter made no attempt to hush her. Instead the arms tightened protectively around her. Caitlyn didn't have the strength to push them away.

"I'm so, so sorry Kate," Daniel whispered to her. "I'm right here for you."

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Caitlyn sobbed. "Mama's supposed to be here until Papa gets back."

Daniel stroked her hair. "I know."

"She's supposed to get better. She always gets better."

Daniel nodded. His voice was tight, as though he were fighting his own sobs. "I know."

Caitlyn turned her head so she could look out over the city of Roscrea. "What do I do now, Daniel? Where do I go?"

Daniel continued stroking her hair. "If you want to be with Scout, I'm sure that can be arranged. If you want to go home, I'll escort you there myself."

Caitlyn buried her head back into his shoulder. "How did you find me, Daniel?"

"I've been following you a lot the past week. I was worried about you."

Fresh tears came as memories of her mother flooded her mind. Reading stories and speaking Nihon-Ja as a child. Shopping in the market. Lina laughing from their porch as Liam taught the sisters basic dances in the yard. Lina combing her hair. All the lessons both parents insisted on but Lina mostly taught, like table manners and how to properly clean their hunting knives. She remembered sitting with Scout on a blanket while her parents pretended to fight one another, the only way Lina could develop self-defense skills on one good foot. She remembered how her mother shocked Araluen with her strength, many not realizing she was lame until she came down from her horse. She remembered those rare moments of weakness, and though frustrated how Lina refused to let those moments define her.

"This isn't your fault," Daniel whispered to her.

"I want to kill him," Caitlyn responded. She didn't have to specify who 'him' was.

"I know," Daniel assured her. "I do too."


	61. 089: Fire

**A/N: The ultimate sad thing is over. This is the sad aftermath. You've been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **089: Fire**

Scout walked slowly behind the pallbearers. She gripped her sister's hand tightly. Kelly had worked throughout the night to come up with two mourning outfits for them. They even wore sheer black veils over their heads. Scout's was secured by her tiara. Caitlyn's was secured by a braid of pearls strung with leather. Each carried a lily for their mother.

Sean and Kineta had offered to cover the costs of preserving Lina's body for transport to Araluen, but Scout and Caitlyn didn't feel right delaying her funeral any longer than they had to. Their father wasn't in Araluen to help them cope with the loss anyway. Hibernia, especially Roscrea, used fire to tend their dead. Kineta headed up the plans once it became clear neither daughter was equipped for such arrangements. Sean, Jeddrick, Kane, and Daniel acted as her pallbearers. Scout still didn't know Jeddrick that well, but he'd been close to her parents when they lived in Hibernia. Ordinarily kings didn't take part in such tasks, but Sean was no ordinary king.

Kineta and Talia walked behind the sisters. They'd left their sons in the company of maids for the procession. Gabby walked next to Talia, keeping her hand on her upper arm. Gabby had been the last person Lina talked to. Scout couldn't help the bitterness she felt of that, but in a way she was also thankful. She'd heard multiple reports of her mother's time in the medical wing by now and all credited her peaceful passing to Gabby. She'd enlisted Kelly to keep an ear out for anything concerning her mother among the servants and learned just how much Gabby had done. The Hibernian medical staff had written Lina off almost the moment she came in. The lead physician even recommended giving her enough medication to ease her pain completely rather than manage it. Such medicine would have not only taken her away sooner but leave her in such a fog it was very possible she wouldn't have recognized her own daughters when they visited.

Gabby had thought to mix medicine into a drink Lina enjoyed. The others would have simply spiked her water and let it be. Through Kelly, Scout learned the strong mix of herbs used to ease her mother to rest were notoriously bitter. Other patients struggled to down a full dose, and had Lina taken only a partial dose she would have fallen into a delirious state rather than sleep. Gabby checked on her twice an hour if not more when she slept, whereas protocol mandated checks only every three hours. Lina could have woken in great need of pain medicine or water or any number of things had Gabby not been there. Or worse, she could have passed and lay alone until the next rotation.

Like Kineta, Scout wanted to reward Gabby but Gabby would hear nothing of it. Gabby felt like she'd failed as a healer when they lost Lina. Scout tried to tell her it wasn't her fault but couldn't get the words out. Scout didn't believe it was Gabby's fault, but the person she did blame was nowhere to be found. The man who stabbed her was dead, but the man who gave the order was still out there. Sean and Jeddrick formed their best teams and sent them out in search of the dog but he had yet to turn up.

Behind the women were an assortment of teachers from the Academy of Roscrea who had known Lina when she was a Hibernian princess. The night before Scout had sat in silence while they reminisced about her mother and learned more than she'd ever wanted to know. As fierce as Lina had been in Scout's lifetime, she'd been downright terrifying in Hibernia.

The pallbearers lifted Lina onto a stone slab decorated with runes from some old language. Kineta told her they were a prayer for the dead when she showed the place to Scout the day before. Scout and Caitlyn stepped forward to lay their lilies down. Scout realized her sister had been silently crying the entire walk. She studied her mother as she placed her lily over her hands.

"I'll miss you, Mama," she whispered. She felt Caitlyn tremble and gave her hand a squeeze. Caitlyn lay her flower down though she didn't say a word. She couldn't. Their mother truly did look like she was sleeping. For a moment Scout hoped her eyes would open. That she'd get up, brush away their flowers, and tell them she'd make them cups of cocoa when they got home.

Of course, Lina didn't wake. She didn't move other than a few strands of hair the slight breeze picked up and carried. Scout swallowed hard and stepped away. Caitlyn followed silently. Sean and Kineta said goodbye next, then Kane and Gabby and then Daniel on his own. Jeddrick went after him and one by one the crowd lay flowers on the slab. Guards stepped forward and doused the entire slab with oil while a priest recited prayers. Scout couldn't hear them. She was too busy studying the faces in the crowd.

It was a small crowd, but most of the faces she didn't recognize. What surprised her was that, though she didn't recognize them, they definitely recognized Lina. The walk down she could hear them whispering, some even quietly laughing, at their memories of her mother. These were the people Lina had left when she put down roots in Araluen.

Finally, torches were brought down. Four guards ceremoniously surrounded the slab and, in unison, lowered their flames. In no time a great fire leapt up and everyone took a step back from the heat. Scout turned away. She could accept her mother's death. She couldn't accept her last memory of Lina being of her on fire.

Scout wasn't sure if what happened next was Hibernian tradition at funerals or if it just kind of happened, but she couldn't help smiling. First it was an old man with vague Nihon-Ja features. He told them of Lina when she stole pastries from his kitchen, and how once he caught her and made her scrub the floors as punishment he learned she spoke his native tongue fluently. He'd sliced his finger with a knife and cursed in Nihon-Jan, and Lina had given a snarky reply.

After him it was a woman maybe ten years older than Scout. She told them how Lina used to steal entire trays of those pastries and sneak them into the littles' dorm, whatever that meant, and tell them stories while they enjoyed the surprise snack. One by one, dozens came forward with their memories until Lina's body was turned to ash. Finally, Talia stepped forward.

"Lina was my roommate for several years at the Academy," she told them. "She was the closest thing I had to family for a long time. We looked out for one another, especially in the Academy." Talia paused. Scout followed her line of sight to Kane, who stood with his arm securely around Gabby. "For years, we each thought the other was dead. She took my son and made sure he had a much better life than I could have ever given him. I will never be able to repay her for that. She gave herself over to more than any of us will ever fully comprehend. She risked her life for us. She gave until she sustained a life-altering injury, and then kept giving. Lina was the most selfless person I know. She didn't deserve this."

Talia stood as though she may have more to say, but shook her head and stepped down. Kineta took her arm and whispered something in her ear. Talia shook her head as she hugged herself and bit a nail. Sean went up next.

"Lina was my cousin, and the rightful heir to Clonmel. We were separated when we were both young. When I finally found her in Araluen she was literally collapsing from weakness. She'd been beaten an inch from death for protecting Queen Cassandra of Araluen. Lina had been charged with kidnapping Cassandra. There was a warrant for her to be captured dead or alive, but Lina still fought for them. She always seemed to know what was right and acted on that. When Kineta and I first contacted Lina about one of her daughters stepping in as our heir…that was the first time I ever saw Lina hesitate in her service. Kineta and I, and Hibernia, have been more than blessed that Scout stepped up. Scout's become so much to us as a family and us as a country. Kineta and I, we arranged for her to have lessons and we've tried to mentor her for her role, but…it was Lina who truly prepared her. What little we've gotten to know of Caitlyn, we can see how seriously Lina took her parenting. She's raised two remarkable young women. Now that Kineta and I do have children…we can only hope to raise Elizabet and Gabe up as well as Liam and Lina raised their girls."

Scout turned to Caitlyn as someone else stood up to share.

"Do you want to speak?" she whispered. Caitlyn silently shook her head. She stared at the ground as the tears continued to fall. Daniel stepped over to them and put his arm around Caitlyn's shoulders. He nodded to Scout as though to say _I've got her_. Scout nodded back as she released her sister's hand. The moment the man stepped back Scout went forward.

"Um," she began unsurely. "I'm Scout. Mama never talked to me or my sister much about her life here. Neither of our parents did. She told me a few things once I was older, but…mostly Hibernia was this big mystery until Kineta showed up asking me to be your princess. I know I'd been here before when I was small. Caitlyn was even born here, but…neither of us really remembered it. We decided to have…to do this here rather than in Araluen because…Mama once told us when her time came she wanted us to put her to rest immediately and continue our lives. We…I…this seemed to be the best way to honor that wish. I had no idea so many who knew her personally would come…I…thank you. Thank all of you."

There was a low murmur of applause. Scout wasn't sure what else to say so she stepped back with Caitlyn. Kineta joined them.

"Sean and I sent official announcements to Araluen, so when you arrive everyone will already know," she told them.

"Thank you," Scout replied. "But I'd rather stay here."

"What?" Caitlyn demanded. "No. We're supposed to go home together."

"This is my home now, Kate."

"No!" Caitlyn argued. "We're supposed to go home to wait for Papa!"

"Caitlyn," Kineta said firmly. "Now's not the time."

"I don't care," Caitlyn carried on. Her voice rose. "We have to go home to wait for Papa!"

"Caitlyn…" Scout tried but Caitlyn wouldn't hear of it. She threw her hands in the air and ran up the hill back towards the castle. Scout signed and started after her but Kineta held her arm back.

"Let her go. She needs to grieve in peace," Kineta whispered

"I don't like it that she's alone."

"She won't be alone," Daniel said as he appeared next to them. He nodded to Scout. "You've been the strong one in this. You only have to keep it up a little longer, okay?"

Scout swallowed as she nodded. She wasn't sure when she'd taken away her own permission to properly mourn but she was glad Daniel returned it to her. He took off jogging in the direction Caitlyn had run.

"We'll find something to send Daniel back to Araluen for a month or so," Kineta promised. "Something he can spend some time watching over her. I think he's the one she's turning to for comfort right now."

"Don't we need a Ranger Liaison?" Scout asked.

"We do," Kineta answered. "But we survived without a Ranger Liaison for years. We can manage without for a month or two. Caitlyn needs a rock right now. Tell me Scout, is there a family in Araluen to deliver her to until your father returns from his mission? I'm sure there are several she could turn to, but is there one specific family we can hand her over to? I don't want her to get across the ocean and drift aimlessly. She needs support right now."

Scout thought for several moments. "Probably Daideo and Grandmother," she finally said. "They're both retired. They can give her the most attention."

Kineta nodded. "I'll write them and have the letter posted by tonight."

Scout turned back to the flames. She hadn't realized how long they'd been there. The fire was almost completely out. A man with a flat piece of metal in his hand scraped the ashes into a pile and over the ledge into a simple urn. Once most were in he locked the cap in place and walked over to Scout.

"I knew her too," the man said hoarsely. "She was a good woman, Princess."

Scout nodded as she accepted the urn. "Thank you." She turned back to Kineta. "You mentioned yesterday there's a place meant to put royals to rest?"

Kineta nodded. "Yes."

Scout hugged the urn tightly. "Can I put Mama there?"

Kineta nodded again. "Of course. We'll have to dedicate a place of special honor for her."

Scout looked down at the lid. "I can't believe she's gone."

Kineta hugged her tightly. Scout let a single tear escape down her cheek though she fought every other one. "She'll be missed by many. You and I will never know just how many lives she impacted for the better." Kineta rubbed Scout's back. "Do you have any idea where your father is? We need to get word to him."

Scout shook her head. "Just that his mission was in Persia."

"Perhaps Ranger Daniel can get in touch with his Commandant while he's in Araluen and they can figure it out from there."

Scout watched as the procession slowly fell out and headed back up the hill to the city. Kineta had to leave with them so she could feed Gabe. Talia went with her, muttering something about Russ. Before long Scout stood alone with Sean, Kane, and Gabby. She stared blankly at the slab her mother had lay on just moments ago. Kane stepped forward and put his arm around her.

"Daniel will take care of Caitlyn," he whispered to her. "I'm here for you."

"He must have gotten her just before you got him off her," Scout said hoarsely. Kane nodded.

"I've realized that too. I'm so sorry I wasn't faster."

"I don't blame you," Scout assured him. She turned to Gabby and stepped towards her. Scout let her hand brush against Gabby's wrist. "I don't blame you either."

Gabby found Scout's hand and squeezed it tightly. "What can we do for you, Scout?"

Scout glanced from Gabby to Kane to Sean. She took a deep breath. "You two can get married."

"Really Scout, that can wait," Kane told her. Scout shook her head.

"No. Mama and Papa both always told us they didn't want us to dwell on losing them too long if we ever did. Mama especially…please don't put it off."

Kane, keeping his arm around Scout, slid over to also hold Gabby. "We'll get married," he promised. "But not today. Today's for mourning."

Scout nodded. "I agree."

Sean stepped in. "Come with me, Scout. I'll show you a place you can put her until a proper memorial is arranged."

Scout nodded. She squeezed Gabby's hand once more before leaving them to follow Sean. Once they were gone, Kane looped Gabby's hand around his arm and began leading her up the trek back to the city. This was their first time to truly be alone together since Lina was brought to the medical wing barely conscious and in immense pain. Gabby rested her head on his arm as they walked. She hadn't cried for Lina yet. At least, not really cried. She and Lina had bonded her last several weeks on a level the others couldn't. All Gabby's fears of holding back Kane with her blindness, Lina had squashed out. When Daniel arrived and dragged her out of bed, Gabby had thought surely there was some kind of mistake. But there wasn't.

She'd fought the Hibernian healers tooth and nail to put her over Lina. They finally let her when she threatened to go to Sean and Kineta personally over it. Gabby had known to step down during Gabe's birth though Kineta put her in charge, but this wound was different. Gabby knew about fatal blows all too well working in the Araluen medical wing. She'd known sewing Lina up would have done more damage than good, and that just 'giving her enough medicine to ease the pain' would have been against her wishes. She'd done everything she could think of to keep Lina aware and for that she had to endure more pain.

It'd been hard for Gabby to argue with the Hibernian healers. It'd been harder to become Lina's primary caregiver, making sure she had enough food and water in her while also mixing medicines and judging when it was time to give her the tea to let her rest. Gabby had made sure to get through the battle without showing signs of distress, but now that it was over and she was alone with Kane she felt the time had come to let it out.

As usual, Kane pulled her into his embrace the moment she let a tear fall. He guided her away from the path and they settled together underneath a tree. Gabby buried her face in his shoulder while he stroked her hair.

"I can't imagine how difficult this has been for you," he whispered to her. "You did really well, Gabs."

"Why did we choose these jobs, Kane? Lina didn't deserve this. She was such a good person, she never deserved to end like this."

Kane kissed Gabby's forehead as she spoke. "I think it's because you and I both have this mad idea we should be helping people. I protect people from being hurt, and when I can't protect everyone they go to you to be patched up."

"You can't protect everyone," Gabby repeated.

"And you can't patch everyone up."

"Lina…"

"You said it yourself. She held on longer than anyone expected her to."

Gabby sighed as a new wave of tears hit her. "What do we tell your parents, Kane?"

Kane swallowed hard. "Kineta said they already sent news to Araluen."

"Yes, but…what do we tell them?"

"We tell them the truth, that Lina was injured protecting the search party. That injury got infected and claimed her in the end. That she died fighting."

Gabby took a deep breath. "That she did. You know, she was worried about others just before she went to sleep? She talked about her daughters, Liam…I'm sure she could have gone on if I let her but…I wanted her to have peace."

"You did well, Gabby," Kane assured her. "You did really well."


	62. 078: Joy

**A/N: Because I don't want to be hunted down tonight, here's a happy one.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **078: Joy**

Kane led Gabby to the dining room two days after Lina's funeral. They'd taken a walk together early that morning and now joined the others for breakfast. Sean sat holding Elizabet in his lap. Kineta cradled Gabe against her chest. Scout and Caitlyn sat side by side and Daniel sat next to Caitlyn. This was the first meal both sisters joined the family for. The day before and the day of there seemed to always be one or both missing. Jessa, the Araluen midwife, had left before Lina's funeral to visit her Hibernian family. No one really took note of her absence. Jeddrick, who had taken lead on the search for the man who lead the attack on them, sat next to Kineta whispering to her. Talia sat across from them pretending like she wasn't eavesdropping on their conversation. She held Russ in her lap. He was obviously still sleepy and dozed against his mother's torso.

Kane guided Gabby to the last two seats available. He helped Gabby into the chair next to Scout while he took the one next to Talia. They'd barely sat when Sean addressed them.

"I think it's time we talk seriously about your wedding."

Everyone fell silent. The Leaf sisters both ducked their heads to fight their tears privately.

"Lina wouldn't want you to put it off because of her."

"I know," Kane whispered. He held Gabby's hand under the table. "Gabs? What do you say?"

"I really don't want to make a big fuss," Gabby said. "Can't we just sign some papers and go back to Araluen?"

"We wanted to give you a wedding," Kineta replied. "Gabby, are you sure you don't want to stay? We'd gladly give Kane a position with our scouts. You can have whatever training you want. You could become a full midwife in less than a year."

Gabby shook her head. "Araluen is home," she whispered. "Besides, I don't want to be a full midwife."

"You don't?" Daniel asked. "What do you want to be then?"

Gabby rested her head on Kane's shoulder. He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"What I do in Araluen is hard…and not many want to do it…but I'm good at it. I think I should stay where I am there."

Sean nodded. "Very well then. We've had a maid hard at work planning a wedding for you. Just a small one, nothing of great stress. Scout's lady-in-waiting hasn't turned back up yet, so there's nothing too formal in play. Everything for a relaxed wedding is ready. All you two have to do is decide to go through with it."

Kane rubbed Gabby's shoulders. "You ready to get married, Gabs?"

Gabby nodded. "I am."

"Good. We'll have it today."

Kane kissed her forehead again. Gabby squeezed his hand under the table. Breakfast carried on as usual and then, in true wedding fashion, the genders separated. The women, plus Russ and Gabe, gathered in Scout's rooms.

Scout gasped as she stepped into her room. She'd instructed her staff to keep it picked up so that Gabby could move about it independently rather than worrying she was about to trip on a rug or step on a basket. Kelly stood in the center with her hands folded over her apron.

"Kelly? Did you do all this on your own?" Scout asked as she surveyed the space. Kelly nodded.

"Well, not completely on my own but…Queen Kineta asked I make preparations. I laid everything out the moment I was given the signal this morning we were going through. Everything really is simple, I promise. It's just…I thought we could all use some happiness."

Thus the wedding preparations began. Kelly had a warm scented bath waiting for Gabby. While Gabby bathed, the others were doled out tasks. Vases filled with an array of flowers needed to be tied into individual bouquets. Scout took that job. It seemed only Gabby caught the irony behind it. Some flowers needed to have their petals picked off into a basket for Elizabet. The flower girl herself took that job.

Kineta and Talia sat on Scout's bed with Gabby's white dress spread out in front of them and took to sewing the cloth flowers Kelly had stayed up all night making into its waistband. Both of them, as Academy orphans, knew just how to make an old ball gown look new. Caitlyn took the leather headband that would secure Gabby's veil and sewed flowers into it so it'd be more like a garland than straps of leather.

Once Gabby was clean, Kelly helped her into a robe and began her work. Scout watched as her maid treated Gabby as the princess instead of her, washing her face and combing out her hair before adding colored powders to her face. She'd never seen Gabby wear powder before, and by the way Gabby's lips formed a tight line she knew this was Gabby's first time being made up at all.

Kelly, however, understood the importance of natural beauty. She worked quickly and in the end Gabby still looked like herself, unlike other brides Scout had seen. Kelly then attacked her hair. She emptied a bottle of some kind of serum that curled Gabby's hair up into loose waves instantly. She shaped Gabby's nails with a file and rubbed a cream into her hands to soften them.

Scout tied off the ribbon of the last bouquet and pulled he chair to sit next to Gabby at her vanity. Kelly had gone off to check in with the other preparations and Gabby, not used to being the center of attention, was left to sit awkwardly alone in front of a mirror.

"You look great," Scout told her as she settled next to her. Gabby turned her head in Scout's general direction. She reached into the space between them. Scout took her hand and rested it on her shoulder.

"I wish they wouldn't make such a big fuss of this," Gabby whispered. "Kelly is acting as though I'm you or something."

Scout laughed. "Oh no. If it were me there'd be more than just Kelly handling your prep."

Gabby smiled. "Thank you, Scout. This is more than we bargained for."

"Honestly, I just suggested we go through with your wedding. All this is Kelly's doing. Even so, I'm glad you like it."

"Alright," Kelly announced. "Princess Elizabet, you're going to be last one dressed. Lady Gabby, you're next to last."

"I believe this is my cue to duck out," Kineta said as she gathered up Gabe. He'd need to be fed and take a nap before the wedding and neither of those would be best accomplished in the crowded space full of movement. She walked over to Gabby and rested her hand on her shoulder as she spoke. "You look beautiful. I'll see you there."

"Thank you for everything," Gabby replied. Kineta shook her head.

"No, Gabby. _Thank you_ for everything. In case I don't get the chance to tell you again, if you ever want to leave Araluen you will always have a life to come to here."

Gabby nodded. Kineta squeezed her shoulder again and left the room. Kelly went to a wardrobe and brought out two purple gowns. They were made from the same bolt of fabric but weren't quite identical.

"Gabby, I assumed you'd prefer Scout and Caitlyn as bridesmaids?"

Gabby nodded silently. Scout couldn't help giggling.

"Really, Kelly? All this title nonsense you've been spitting out all day was for Kineta's benefit?"

"Of course," Kelly replied as she pulled Caitlyn to the center of the room. "I had to guess on sizing, but you seemed to be similar enough to your sister it shouldn't be too far off."

With Kelly's help, Caitlyn changed into the flowing purple gown. Hers had been designed to match what the apprentice girls wore on their days off around the castle. Kelly pulled out a string and ran it up the back of her dress until it fit against Caitlyn's form. Even though the dress was designed to be 'younger', Scout couldn't believe how grown up her sister looked in it. Next came hers. Kelly and Scout were accustomed to one another, so it took half the time to get Scout into her dress. The long skirt matched Caitlyn's, but the neckline when squarely over her chest and the sleeves came down off her shoulders just enough to expose her collarbones. Caitlyn's formed a skillfully designed V the sleeves loosely hung from.

"Now, if you two could help Gabby I will finish up with Elizabet," Kelly said as she went back to the wardrobe to produce a third purple dress. Scout retrieved Gabby's gown from the bed. It was too long for her to hold up on her own so Talia came forward to help her ferry it over to Gabby. With some work, Scout and Caitlyn got it onto the bride. It took both sisters to lace it up in the back. Scout stared at Gabby for several minutes. The longer she looked the more interesting the gown became. The long sleeves hung loose on her arms and the neckline swooped much lower than Gabby was used to. The cloth flowers along her waist made for a unique touch. The heavy skirt fell loosely to the floor.

Gabby clasped her hands together as though she were holding her breath. Talia finally put her out of her misery.

"Gabby," she whispered. "You're beautiful."

Gabby swallowed hard. Scout smiled and took her hand. She guided Gabby's fingertips over the dress's features, whispering to her descriptions she couldn't feel. When Elizabet finally came forward after being done up in her dress she audibly gasped, earning an 'awe' throughout the room. Kelly then came forward with the veil and garland-disguised-headband. She stood on a chair to fit the veil just so over Gabby's curls, arranging it so it fell loosely behind her rather than blocking her face. She secured it with the headband and added a few pins just to be sure.

"You look like a princess, Gabby!" Elizabet exclaimed. Kelly recruited Talia to assist in fixing Scout and Caitlyn's hair. The sisters' hair was simply brushed out and locks braided back on the sides to keep it out of their faces. Elizabet's blonde curls were kept back by a simple ribbon tied into a bow on top of her head.

While everyone else moved about the room putting the finishing touches on bouquets and nominating a representive to go check on the men, Talia sat next to Gabby at the vanity. She took Gabby's hands and squeezed them tightly.

"I never had the chance to take care of him," Talia whispered to her. "I'm glad he has you."

"Talia?" Gabby guessed. Talia smiled.

"Yes, it's me."

"I'm glad you're here."

Talia took a deep breath. She started to move away but Gabby held her hands in place.

"Really Talia," Gabby insisted. "I'm glad at least one of our mothers could be here."

Talia sat back down. "I'm not his mother. That's been abundantly clear."

"He's got two mothers," Gabby whispered. "He knows that."

Talia swallowed hard. "Thank you, Gabby."

Talia hugged Gabby tightly. She felt a tugging at her feet and looked down to see her younger son. He smiled up at her with his toothless grin as he used her skirt to pull himself up to his feet. Talia laughed and lifted Russ into her lap. Gabby traced Talia's arm down to Russ's cheek. She grinned as he babbled nonsense.

"This one's pretty fun too," Gabby laughed. "Can I hold him?"

"You may get drool on your dress."

"I don't care."

Talia passed Russ over to her. He clapped his hands as he stared at Gabby. Talia sighed. "I think you've won over both my boys."

Gabby reached back for Talia's arm. Talia, not as familiar with Gabby's touch, stayed still until she found her. "I hope you'll stay in our lives," she whispered. "Really, I do."

Talia sighed. "I'm trying. This is hard when you're on your own."

"I know," Gabby assured her. "My brother has Clara on his own but the entire family helps him. Please, if there's anything we can do to make this easier for you just tell us. If you're ever in Araluen, you and Russ are both welcome with us. Always."

"You've no idea what that means to me, Gabby."

"All ready?" Kelly asked as she approached them.

"Isn't there a rhyme or something we're supposed to check for before we go out?" Elizabet asked. "Um…something old, something blue…"

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue," Caitlyn recited for her. Scout smiled at her sister. She was finally coming out of her shell.

"Well, the dress is new. It's yours to keep, by the way," Kelly told Gabby. "Everything was paid in full by the crown. Let's see, the flowers added to your waistband were sewn on with blue thread…the others…hm…"

"I have something," Scout volunteered. She went to her vanity and opened her jewelry box. She dug around until she found her rose pendant dangling from a chain. The rose was made from pewter and belonged to Sean's mother. It'd been passed to Scout at her first official charity ball. "This was actually meant for Caitlyn when we celebrate her birthday in a couple of weeks, but…Kate would you mind if Gabby borrows it?"

Caitlyn shrugged.

"It's old too. You should be set now," Scout told Gabby as she fastened it around her neck. Scout looked over to her sister. She felt Caitlyn was truly trying to be happy for the wedding but it was obvious when their mother crept into her thoughts. Kelly began her rounds on yet another 'final check' so Scout went to her sister. "It belonged to Sean's mother, the woman you're named after," she whispered to her. "I thought you may like it for your birthday."

"I really don't want to celebrate my birthday anymore, Scout," Caitlyn whispered. "I'm not in the mood."

"I miss her too," Scout said. Caitlyn wiped her eyes before tears could fall.

Soon the women were ushered to a garden. Kelly must have enlisted other servants, but even still Scout couldn't believe she'd pulled such a wedding off in just a few days. The men were already arranged at the front so the ladies got the full effect of the garden as they walked down the aisle.

There weren't many guests, as Kane and Gabby didn't have their lives in Hibernia. Sean and Kineta were there, dressed formally wearing their crowns. A surprisingly large portion of medical wing staff were there, having served with Gabby during Lina's care. Jeddrick sat with Sean and Kineta, whispering to Sean as they waited for the procession to start.

Caitlyn was first to walk down. Kelly had put Scout's tiara on her head moments before they left her room. It felt heavy and, for the first time, Scout felt more than a little embarrassed wearing it. Scout walked down on Kelly's cue. She felt nervous. She could almost hear Lady Melissa snapping at her for going too fast but Scout wanted to join her sister at the front and be done. Instead of Lady Melissa, she audibly heard the smirks of Kane, Daniel, and Warden when she joined Caitlyn at the front. She shot all three a glare before realized that Warden indeed stood behind Daniel and Kane. It made sense. Two bridesmaids, two groomsmen. Warden was the only Hibernian Kane really knew. Elizabet came down just a few seconds behind Scout tossing petals as she went. Elizabet had been excited to be part of Gabby's wedding but now that it was happening, the little girl's shyness came front and center. She made it down the aisle and latched onto Scout's hand the moment she was in the front. Scout glanced back to Daniel and Warden.

She pushed her two suitors out of her mind the moment the guests stood for Gabby. Scout sucked in a sharp breath when she realized for the first time, and probably Kelly for the first time as well, Gabby couldn't walk down on her own. Sure, they could point her in the right direction and say, "Go straight," but that wasn't exactly proper for a wedding. Beyond Gabby Scout caught a glimpse of Kelly. Instead of panicked, her maid appeared relieved. It was as though someone covered her lapse before it was known on a wide scale.

Then Talia stepped around and took Gabby's hand through her arm. Scout let out her breath. She smiled widely and stole a glance at Kane as Talia led Gabby. His shock lasted only a few moments. The moment she was close enough, he took her arm and guided her the rest of the way. Talia took an empty seat next to Jeddrick as everyone sat down.

Scout recognized the priest the moment she properly looked at him. He'd recited the prayers at her mother's funeral just earlier that week. Kane and Gabby exchanged vows and then rings. Kelly truly had thought of everything. The rings they exchanged were clearly Hibernian. The set's value must equal that of Sean and Kineta's rings, if not more. She wondered when Kelly found the time to get their sizes or if Kelly simply that observant. Each ring went on without difficulty and soon the two were kissing and everyone was clapping.

Kelly then ushered everyone to the dining room for dinner. Kane kept his arm around Gabby the entire time. The usually plain dining room had been decorated to match the garden, complete with several potted plants and flowers in vases.

"Congratulations," Sean said as he sat down at the family table. "How do you feel?"

"Thank you for this generosity," Kane answered sincerely. "This is more than we could ever ask of you."

Sean nodded towards Gabby. "She more than earned it."

"Is Kineta with you?" Gabby asked.

"No. She went to tend Gabe. She'll rejoin us shortly."

Scout sat between Gabby and her sister. The round table gave her no choice but to watch Daniel and Warden, who sat directly across from them next to Kane. Scout had walked down the aisle with Daniel, but dancing would come shortly after dinner. She wasn't looking forward to that.

Kane looked past Sean and waved Talia towards them. "You've got a seat with us."

Talia awkwardly sat between Sean and Warden, leaving one more seat open for Kineta next to Caitlyn. Scout watched as Kane, Gabby, and Sean all made efforts to loop Talia into conversation. Talia, not used to family moments like weddings, had no idea how to react.

Dinner was light but filling. Scout wondered how much of the festivities Kelly pulled off with her own creativity and wit and how much she delegated to other servants. The chefs downstairs hadn't had time to prepare a large feast but what they did send up was far more than Kane and Gabby would have had in Araluen. Well…more than what they would have had if Jenny didn't volunteer her services as their wedding gift.

Speeches didn't last long. Neither did public gift-giving. The dancing wasn't as brutal as anticipated. Scout ended up dancing with Warden, at Daniel's suggestion. Gabby danced the third song with Daniel and then returned to her seat at the table, unwilling to do any more. Kane danced with Scout and Caitlyn, then found Talia and danced with her. The dancing portion of the evening quickly turned to friends gathered to swap stories about the couple. Scout and Caitlyn both got into it, readily adding details while Daniel carried the conversation. It felt good to laugh, better than any of them had thought.

As the night dwindled down, Sean and Kineta collected the newlyweds. They motioned for Kane and Gabby to follow them as they exited the reception hall.

"If you two ever need anything, tell us," Sean told them seriously.

"You've already given us more than we could ever ask for," Gabby insisted. Kineta took her free hand, the one not looped through Kane's arm, and patted it gently.

"Gabby, Sean and I want to pass something that belonged to Lina onto you."

"Shouldn't it go to her daughters first?"

"No, it's nothing of family value. When Lina and Liam married, Sean gifted them positions. They were correspondents of Clonmel, later correspondents of Hibernia after our civil war ended."

"The positions are more ceremonial than anything. Liam and Lina, individually or as a couple, were expected to represent Hibernia at social events such as weddings and…when necessary, funerals. They wrote us to keep us up to date on the news in Araluen and we wrote them about Hibernia. It's an easy extra duty that comes with a salary," Sean explained.

"The salary is substantial. Liam and Lina spent theirs on educating Scout and Caitlyn," Kineta went on.

"Explains how two Ranger's daughters received an education that rivaled that of royal children," Kane muttered.

"Lina's gone, and…well, it's just a matter of paperwork to transfer her salary over to you. We understand your family, Gabby, will likely withhold your dowry when you return home. We also understand Halt and Pauline live on service pensions…we know you two are successful in your fields and you don't really need the extra money but…please, Gabby, accept the position."

"I'm afraid exchanging letters isn't exactly feasible for me," Gabby told them.

"We don't care," Sean assured her. "The gold would come to you twice a year and you can spend it as you see fit."

Kane squeezed Gabby's arm. She nodded. "Thank you," she whispered. "This is…it's all too much."

"We've got one more gift for you," Sean said. They turned down a hallway. "These are rooms we use for visiting royalty."

"Kane, you are technically a prince so don't argue," Kineta said before Kane or Gabby could protest. "We've had one made up for your wedding night."

"Thank you," Gabby repeated. Sean opened the door and stepped aside so the couple could go in.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Kineta said with a grin. "Good night."


	63. 027: Words

**A/N: Can think of a couple of you new readers who have been begging for Kane and Gabby to be parents, so...**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **027:Words**

Kane pushed Gabby's hair away from her face and leaned down to kiss her cheek as rays of light came through the window. Their room faced the east, giving them a magnificent view of the sunrise off their balcony. They'd left the glass doors open all night so the sea breeze could come in. Gabby stirred slightly, turning into his chest and then relaxing back into the pillows. He held his arm over her while playing with a lock of her hair. The curls had fallen out long ago though residue from the serum remained.

"Morning," he whispered to her

"Morning," she replied in a tired tone. Her eyes were still closed.

"Sleep well?"

Gabby grinned as she snuggled closer to him. "No."

He laughed. Kane tickled the back of her neck. "I love you, Gab."

"Good."

Kane kissed her once more before rolling out of bed. He went to the wardrobe they'd discovered was fully stocked the night before and changed into a simple pair of trousers and tunic. He'd have to collect his usual uniform from the room he'd been using prior to the wedding at some point but for today he was off duty. The maid Kelly had made Gabby's selection easy. She'd folded entire outfits together on the shelves along the interior of the wardrobe's wall. Kane picked one off the top and took it back to the bed.

"Kelly left clothes for you. She folded everything together so you wouldn't have to search for anything," he told her as he set the stack down within her reach.

"We should thank her before we leave," Gabby yawned. She took the stack and carefully pulled it apart, feeling of each garment before setting it aside. "You're sure you still want to be married to a blind woman?"

Kane laughed. "I suppose it's too late now. Would you protest to me helping you?"

"Yes."

Kane rubbed her back. "You know with me it's out of love, right?"

"I know," Gabby assured him. "But if I let you help me every day I'll forget how to manage on my own."

"How about on special occasions?"

"I guess that's a fair compromise."

"Does our first morning as a married couple count as a special occasion?"

Gabby laughed. "Fine. Have at it."

Kane stared at the clothes she'd laid out. There were three dresses, a vest with laces, and stockings trimmed with ribbon. "Um…"

Gabby laughed again. "Need some help, love?"

"Maybe a little."

Gabby got out of bed, keeping one hand on Kane's arm. "First is the shift. To you that means a plain dress shorter than the others."

Kane picked out the shift with no problem. Being the oldest of his generation and son to the others' grandparents, he'd spent a lot of time helping babysit. The girls always wore shifts to sleep in. When they were little they even went swimming in them. Sometimes the girls, especially Rosalina and Carissa, had ribbon or lace sewn into their necklines. The others kept it simple. He pulled the dark tan shift over Gabby's head and let her find the arms on her own. Gabby arranged it over herself and held out her arms.

"How do I look so far?" she asked.

Kane laughed. "Beautiful. What's next?"

"The dress."

"Um…there are two dresses."

"Show me."

Kane took her hands and guided each one over the last two dresses. Gabby picked each one up and felt them over before holding one up a little higher. He pulled that one over her head. It covered the shift entirely. He picked up the final dress and held it to her hands.

"This next?" he asked.

"No," Gabby giggled. "The bodice."

Bodice…the vest with strings. "Why must female clothing be so complicated?" he sighed as he handed it over. Gabby tightened the laces, giving the dress shape around her torso.

"Now what you handed me a moment ago."

By the time Gabby sat down to put on the stockings and found a belt to cinch around her waist, Kane felt ready to crawl back into bed. "Do you wear that much every day?" he asked. Gabby laughed and reached towards him. He pulled her against his chest. "I think I liked you better without them."

"Kane…" Gabby blushed as she pushed him away. He caught her wrists and pulled her back.

"I love you, Gabs."

Gabby grinned. "I love you too."

"Ready to face the public?"

Kane left her to pull on his boots and collect the belt holding his weapons. She crossed her arms in front of her grinning slightly.

"We need to thank Sean and Kineta again."

"Your modesty is attractive, but you did save Kineta and Gabe. You earned it."

"Either way, we need to thank them."

Kane looped Gabby's hand through his arm and led her outside. When they entered the dining room everyone looked up to stare at them. Only Kineta was missing, likely due to Gabe. Sean raised his glass to them, prompting everyone else at the table to do the same. Elizabet scrambled from her place next to her father and ran to latch onto Gabby's waist.

"Daddy thought you'd skip breakfast!" the little princess exclaimed. Kane and Gabby both chuckled lightly while the others at the table laughed with full force. They picked at what toast and fruit they could before servants arrived to take everything away. A teacher came to collect Elizabet and then a secretary who politely demanded Sean and Scout report to their respective courts at once. Kineta usually sat in the second court, but she still needed time to recover and see to Gabe's wellbeing. Her duties fell to Scout, who was grateful for something to keep her busy during mourning. Daniel claimed Caitlyn for archery practice in the woods and just as Kane thought maybe, just maybe, he'd have Gabby to himself for the day Talia spoke up.

"If you don't mind, Gabby, Kineta asked me to request you visit her and Gabe today. She'd like to go over her arrangements for him with you."

Kane squeezed Gabby's hand underneath the table, running his thumb over her ring. He knew once they arrived back at Araluen it'd go on a chain underneath her uniform, just as his would. Rings weren't exactly safe for either of their professions, but for now they enjoyed wearing them.

"Alright," Gabby agreed. "Can you lead me there?"

"I'm actually hoping to speak to Kane alone," Talia said, turning to Kane. "If you don't mind."

Kane shook his head. Talia waved a maid over and instructed her to lead Gabby to Sean and Kineta's quarters. Talia then motioned for Kane to follow her. She took him to an isolated part of the castle, to a banquet hall obviously saved for grand events the entire city would be invited to. No such event was scheduled anytime soon.

Talia leaned against an open window facing the south. "She's a good woman."

Kane didn't have to ask who Talia was talking about. "She is," he agreed.

"I hope she makes you happy."

"She's always made me happy." Kane studied her for several moments. "This isn't about Gabby, is it?"

"It is in a way," Talia replied. "Kane, I'm glad I got to be at your wedding. Really, I am, but…all I've been able to think about is that man who killed Lina."

Kane frowned. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…every time I try to be a mother I fail. I failed with you, I'm failing with Russ…"

"You're not failing with Russ."

"I can't even find a job, Kane."

"Kineta said she would help you."

Talia sighed. "I've spoken to her and to Jeddrick. The only job either of them could offer me that would give Russ stability is as a lady-in-waiting or as a teacher at the Academy."

"So take one of those."

"I can't. I'm not cut out for either one. All I can think about is…you were there, Kane. Don't you want to go after him?"

"Of course I do, but Jeddrick has his best team on that."

Talia swallowed hard. "Jeddrick invited me to join that team."

Kane froze. "What?"

"The man who orchestrated that attack is ruthless. An outright fight will only end in blood. My specialty is better suited to bring them down."

"Talia, you have Russ."

Talia nodded. "This hasn't been an easy decision for me to make."

Kane didn't have to ask what she'd chosen. He knew trying to talk her out of it would be useless. He couldn't expect her to be any more than what she was. She'd come in and out of his life since he met her so long ago by pure coincidence. She'd never settle down. "When do you leave?"

"Tonight."

"And Russ?"

"Kineta promised she'd take care of him here until I return."

Kane gripped the window sill until his knuckles turned white. He'd heard that promise before. 'Be good until I return', 'We'll do something special when I return,', 'I'll bring you a treat when I return'. The 'return' vows had haunted him well into adulthood.

"No," he told her firmly.

Talia raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"No," he repeated. "You've no idea how hard that was for me. Either you're there for him or you're not, Talia."

"When you and Gabby have children there will be times you have to leave for an extended mission. Liam and Lina raised their girls going on missions."

"And unlike you, we're all married."

Talia put her hands on her hips. "That's not fair."

"Neither is abandoning Russ."

"What do you suggest I do then?"

Kane didn't hesitate. "Give him to Gabby and me."

Now it was Talia's turn to frown. "What?"

"He's my little brother. I care about his wellbeing," Kane insisted. "Gabby's obviously got what it takes to be a good mother. She's patient, she's gentle, and she's a top notch healer for when he starts scraping his knees. We're both successful in our careers. Sean and Kineta gave Gabby an old post Lina held as Hibernia's representive or something like that in Araluen. We're going to have enough money coming in to give him a good life. My parents, my Araluen parents, would dote on him and there are enough older cousins running around to watch over him. Give him to us."

"You don't know what you're asking," Talia said evenly. "Being a parent is hard, Kane. Really hard. You just got married yesterday."

"To a woman I've been with for years. We're not some naïve young couple, Talia. Give Russ to us."

Talia bit her lip. "You really want this responsibility?"

Kane crossed his arms. "Just get one thing straight. We'll never ask anything of you. We'll give him everything and then some, but you must promise you won't disrupt his life."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning Gabby is his mother, I am his father, and you are just the aunt or cousin or whatever title aside from 'mother' who comes around every so often. We won't lie to him about his adoption, but there's no reason for him to put your face to the woman who gave birth to him until he's old enough to understand the situation. I wasn't old enough. It's not fair to ruin a child's sense of security like that."

"Kane, with you we were under complicated circumstances. Lina was imprisoned, if you remember. And pregnant with Caitlyn."

"I remember," Kane assured her. "And knowing this family, complicated circumstances will come again. I will do everything in my power to protect Russ from them. I'll protect him, you respect the boundaries around him."

Talia hugged herself as Kane's demands settled in. "You're asking me to give up my son, Kane. You've no idea how hard that was for me with you. I thought you were dead…then Halt and Pauline had you…the only reason I didn't snatch you back was because Lina convinced me it was best for you to stay with them. I wanted you, Kane. And I want Russ."

"You don't want him badly enough to give up your way of life for him."

"Those bastards killed my best friend."

"As much as I consider Daniel a brother, I'd never jeopardize Gabby or Russ for him. He knows the life he's chosen. There are people besides you who could bring these men in."

Talia's eyes swelled with tears. Kane refused to let them affect him. "Fine," Talia whispered. "You're right."

"Either take a safe job and raise him, or give him to me to raise," Kane said firmly. "You owe us that much, me and Russ."

"Have you talked to Gabby about this?"

"I don't have to. She'd feel the same."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know her."

Talia squeezed her eyes shut. A tear rolled slowly down her cheek. "I'll bring him to you tonight."


	64. 013: Sorrow

**A/N: I was filtering through unposted Themes to see if there were any the main story would allow me to now post, and realized I dropped a couple in the gap...oops...**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **013: Sorrow**

Scout leaned against the railing of her balcony. The breeze coming in off the loch mixed with the salty air of the nearby sea. Kane joined her. He gazed out over the water as he spoke.

"We'll leave soon," he said. "Sean and Kineta sent word ahead of us."

Scout cast her eyes down to her hands folded over the railing. "There's no chance of getting Caitlyn to stay?"

"If you couldn't convince her, none of us can. She wants to wait for your father in Araluen."

Scout swallowed hard. She'd been doing her best to hide her tears from others, but Kane was family. He'd watched over her since they were young. She couldn't keep secrets from him. She felt his heavy hand on her shoulder, squeezing it just as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'll miss her too," he whispered.

Scout wiped her eyes and straightened up to face him. "How's Gabby? And Russ?"

"Both are fine. I think Russ…he's already forgetting Talia."

"Are you sure you made the right decision with him?"

Kane nodded. "Talia can't give him stability. He deserves a childhood away from her profession. She's never been much of the mother type anyway."

Though honest, Scout could hear the sting behind his words. She took a deep breath.

"Kane, I…"

"Will you be alright, Scout?" Kane cut her off.

Scout took another deep breath and nodded. She reached for her elaborately designed tiara, the one Sean and Kineta gave her upon their move to Roscrea. She lifted it off her head and held it in front of her.

"Mama taught me that to be a leader I must understand people," Scout said absently. "She never said it that way, but…it's how she was a leader. Even with a lame foot, people listened to her."

"She earned that respect," Kane agreed.

Scout walked back inside and set the tiara on her bedside table. "As soon as you all are gone, I'm going to start earning respect too."

"What do you mean?" Kane asked suspiciously as he followed her.

"I'm going to enroll at the Academy of Roscrea."

Kane thought it over for several moments before nodding. "Do your cousins know about this?"

Scout nodded. "They don't like it, but they're going to allow it." She looked back at Kane. "Mama saved us."

"She did."

Scout looked back to her tiara. "We need to make her sacrifice worthwhile."

"Be careful," Kane warned her. "Don't make us lose you too."

Scout turned to face him. "Make sure Gabby knows how grateful I am to her. I…I don't think I can tell her myself."

Kane nodded. "I will."

* * *

Caitlyn sat on the steps of a seldom used tower. Her red, puffy eyes had no more tears, not for lack of emotion. All she did was cry these days. Daniel sat with her with his arms around her, trying to comfort her as an older brother could comfort his sister. Despite their age gap, Daniel was closer to Caitlyn than he was Carissa.

"How will I face Daideo and Grandmother?" Caitlyn whispered. It'd been made clear Caitlyn would be moving in with someone until Liam returned. The question was, who? Will and Alyss? They'd be willing, but both had demanding careers. If Caitlyn weren't such a wreck they'd be able to take her in a heartbeat, and she could fill her days hunting and roaming around the fief while they worked. Gilan and Jenny? Caitlyn could work in Jenny's restaurant while she waited, but their apartment attached to the restaurant had only two bedrooms. Caitlyn had shared space with David and Dalby before, but as a teenage girl in personal crisis she really needed her own space. Kane and Gabby had a newborn. Baron Arald and Lady Sandra would suffocate her. Cassandra and Horace had too much space for her to wander. That left Halt and Pauline, semi-retired, one understanding of girls her age and the other able to keep her busy inside of her interests. They likely hadn't even received the letter Kineta sent the day before Lina's funeral, but they'd be taking Caitlyn in upon arrival.

"Daideo and Grandmother will take care of you," Daniel assured her. "Until our father returns from his mission."

Caitlyn's eyes swelled with fresh tears. Daniel hugged her tighter.

"Kate, if you want to stay in Hibernia…"

"No," Caitlyn replied quickly. "I need to wait for Papa in Araluen."

Daniel nodded solemnly. "I miss her too," he said gently as her sobs violently shook her core. "It's alright. It's going to be alright."

Caitlyn knew her sobs would draw attention as they became louder, but she couldn't control them. Her mother was gone. She wasn't coming back. The words kept repeating over and over in Caitlyn's mind. She kept seeing things she'd never get to do with Lina flash through her mind. No more birthdays, no more picnics. No more combing out her hair after she washed it. No more riding together to their apartment at Castle Araluen from their cabin in Redmont.

Most painfully, no more mentorship. Lina would no longer be there to assist Caitlyn as she carved out a life for herself.

"Why couldn't Gabby save her?" Caitlyn muttered aloud.

"Kate…"

"Why?" Caitlyn demanded more forcefully. "She saved Kineta and Gabe. She was even awarded for it. Why couldn't she save Mama?"

"Caitlyn Leaf," Daniel said more firmly, commanding her attention. "This wasn't Gabby's fault. It isn't fair to pin this to her. She did everything she could for your mother. She made her at peace."

Caitlyn's anger melted away as quickly as it'd come. She sobbed into Daniel's shoulder again. He tightened his grip on her, as though to protect her from another outburst.

"I wish you were coming back with us," Caitlyn whispered weakly.

"Kane will watch over you," Daniel promised. "You're not alone, Caitlyn."

Though Daniel was far from the first person to say those words to her since Lina's death, Caitlyn couldn't help feeling more alone than ever.


	65. 025: Broken Pieces

**A/N: And...father/son moment after Kane, Gabby, and Caitlyn (and Russ) return from Hibernia.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **025: Broken Pieces**

Kane rocked his little brother, and newly adopted son, in his arms. Russ's mess of blonde curls matched Kane's exactly. A lot about Russ matched Kane, according to Halt and Pauline. Halt poked at the fire in Kane's apartment generously. Pauline and Gabby were out collecting everything they'd need to care for Russ through the night. Halt and Kane had moved furniture over to Kane's apartment while Caitlyn babysat. Russ would sleep in Kane's old crib, and Pauline insisted they also take a rocking chair she'd used when Kane was small. No one knew they were officially back yet. Caitlyn clearly needed time to herself before being bombarded by the family and Kane and Gabby wanted to settle in before making their series of big announcements.

"You sure you're ready for this, son?" Halt asked. He sat in an armchair opposite of Kane. His steady eyes held Kane's. When Kane was young, Halt's gaze had frightened him. Now, after growing up under that gaze, Kane spoke with confidence.

"He needs us, Father. Talia, she…"

"I know," Halt told him gently. "I also know that when she did this last time, Lina put you in a Ward until Pauline and I went in to adopt you."

Kane nodded. "Please, Father. This is Russ. He's my…um…"

"Son," Halt said for him.

"Son," Kane repeated, plucking up every ounce of confidence he had to get the word out.

Halt leaned forward in his chair with his usual steady gaze. "Kane, your mother and I will help you in whatever way we can. I just hope you know what you're getting into."

Kane sighed. Halt had always demanded strength from him, but as his tone changed Kane saw the other side of his father come through, the side that allowed his loved ones to be vulnerable with him.

"Me too," Kane admitted.

"So, you and Gabby are married. How was the wedding?"

Kane couldn't help smiling. "Good," he answered. "One of Scout's maids made all the arrangements. Gabby was so beautiful."

Halt nodded. Kane wondered if he should go on. He took his father's silence as permission to.

"Talia walked Gabby down since no one else was there to do it. Scout and Caitlyn stepped in as bridesmaids. Daniel and Warden were groomsmen."

"And Kineta bore a son?" Halt cut in, changing the subject. Kane smiled. To be honest, he'd been amazed Halt allowed the wedding talk to go on as long as it did. Kane and Gabby could have skipped the wedding altogether and Halt would have been fine with it. Ceremonies weren't exactly his cup of tea.

"Yes," Kane answered. "She named him Gabe. The salary Lina used to get for being Hibernia's representive here is transferred to Gabby as a reward for her services."

The words came out before Kane realized what he was saying. He stared down at Russ. Russ would grow up not knowing Lina. That truth was too hard for him to swallow.

"She was my niece, but I thought of her as a daughter," Halt said after a long pause. "Kane, I don't want to upset you but…was she at peace?"

Kane had to fight tears. He'd been the strong one ever since he picked Lina up off the ground and rode towards Roscrea. Even behind closed doors with Gabby, he'd managed to keep himself together. Now, with just his father and sleeping son, he struggled.

"Yes," Kane managed to choke out. "Gabby saw to that."

Halt nodded. Kane noticed unshed tears glistening his father's eyes. "Gabby's a special one. You need to make sure you hold onto her."

"Father, is there no hope of reaching Liam?" Kane whispered.

"I'm afraid not, son. He went as part of the Special Task Force. His orders were to emerge himself completely in the conflict and return only when everything was done."

Kane looked back down at Russ. "It's just…Lina…"

"I know."

"Scout's taking it with strides. She plans to enroll in the Academy and spend some time collecting herself out of the public eye. She's handling herself. Caitlyn…"

"Caitlyn's younger," Halt said thoughtfully as he stared at the fire. "Scout has lived away from us for some time now. Caitlyn's used to having one of her parents with her."

"She's a wreck, Father," Kane sighed. "She's slipped into these mood swings and…depression. She's hurting, and I don't know how to make her stop."

"Leave Caitlyn to your mother and me. You concentrate on your new family," Halt ordered.

"But…"

"You take care of Gabby and Russ. We'll see to Kate."

Kane took a deep breath. "Father…when Lina was shot…she didn't pass immediately."

"I know," Halt told him gently. "You got her to Roscrea. Gabby bought her some time to say goodbye."

Kane nodded. "Father…she went down protecting me."

"Yes. You, Daniel, Scout, Scout's guard…"

"No," Kane said firmly. He took another deep breath. "I was the one directly under attack. She went down, in that moment, protecting me."

Halt stared at him for several moments. Kane tried to keep his grip as to not wake Russ, but he couldn't help trembling. Halt stood and crossed over. He gently took Russ from Kane's arms and lay him in the basket lined with cushions he'd slept in while they were on the ship. Kane hid his face in his hands before Halt could see him cry. Halt stood next to him and firmly gripped his shoulder.

"Kane," Halt said sternly, though he kept his voice low.

Kane looked up.

"Kane," Halt said in a softer voice. "It wasn't your fault."

Kane had said those words to Scout so many times since the incident he'd forgotten to say them to himself. Hearing them from his father made them more real somehow.

"It's not my fault," Kane repeated. Halt nodded.

"The best we can do for her now is watch over Caitlyn until Liam returns. I trust you and Gabby will assist with that as soon as you're more settled."

Kane nodded.

"But your first priorities are Gabby and Russ. Got it?"

Kane nodded again. "Thanks, Father."

The door opened. Kane kept facing the fire, discreetly wiping his eyes and composing himself. Halt walked directly to Gabby and touched her arm lightly.

"Welcome to the family, Gabby," he told her gently. "We're glad to have you."

Gabby brushed her fingertips against the back of his hand. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Pauline, I think it's time we go meet Caitlyn and help her pack."

Caitlyn had been excused to her family's apartment hours ago. It gave her both some time alone and time to gather what she'd need to move in with Halt and Pauline temporarily. She desperately needed the time alone.

Kane turned just in time to catch a reassuring nod from his father. He went to Gabby and rested his hands on her hips.

"I love you, Gabby," he whispered.

Gabby rested her hands over his and kissed him, somehow finding his lips without a problem. "I'll miss her too."


	66. 034: Solitude

**A/N: And a bit out of order, but...short look at the sisters shortly after Lina's funeral.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **034: Solitude**

Scout followed Kineta to the far wall of the castle where there was covered path looking out over the loch.

"There she is," Kineta whispered, rubbing Gabe's back so he wouldn't give them away.

"Thanks," Scout whispered to her cousin. Kineta nodded and ducked away. Scout walked across the courtyard to where her sister sat in one of the windows with her legs tucked up in front of her. Caitlyn had disappeared shortly after their mother's funeral. Scout had assumed she'd gone back to her room and didn't think much of it. That is, she didn't think much of it until she returned herself and couldn't find her sister. As Scout went to enlist Daniel to find her, she ran into Kineta who had seen Caitlyn on her way to her own room. Caitlyn still wore her black dress. The black netted veil and pearl headband rest on the ledge next to her. Scout joined Caitlyn in the window, taking up the last few inches of space. Caitlyn didn't even look at her. Her eyes were puffy from recent tears.

"I'm going to miss her, too," Scout whispered. Caitlyn squinted towards the loch, but said nothing. "Kate, if you want to stay here…"

"I can't," Caitlyn whispered softly. "I have to go home so I can wait for Papa."

Scout swallowed hard. "He may come here first, you know. Hibernia is en route to Araluen."

"That's why you have to stay here."

Scout reached for her sister's hand. Caitlyn jerked out of her reach. Scout sighed and rested her palm on Caitlyn's leg. "He wouldn't mind if we stayed together."

Caitlyn finally turned to face Scout. "Would you come home to Araluen?"

Scout shook her head. "This is my home now."

"Exactly."

Scout withdrew her hand. "If you choose to stay, you're welcome. There's more than enough room."

"Thanks, but I'd rather go home. Just in case Papa goes there first."

Scout nodded. "Alright."

Scout knew there would be no changing her mind. She turned to look out over the loch. It still felt like their mother could come up on them at any moment, but she knew that wouldn't happen. Lina was gone. All they could do was go on with their lives. Scout needed to figure out where she'd go from here. Sean and Kineta insisted she should remain their crown princess. It was a role Scout may not have been thrilled to take on when Kineta came out of the woods all that time ago, but she'd grown into it nicely. She'd begun to formulate vague plans of what she'd want to accomplish once Sean handed her more power. Caitlyn was too young for plans like that, though. Losing their mother left her more lost than ever.

"Why did this have to happen?" Caitlyn whispered.

Scout bit her tongue. There was no easy answer to that question. Had there mother not intervened, it was very likely today's funeral would have been for someone else.

"I hate this."

Scout nodded in agreement. "Me too."

"Is there any way to get word to Papa?"

"I'm sure if there's a way, Daniel will know it. We'll talk to him later."

Caitlyn nodded. Finally, she shifted closer to Scout. Scout wrapped her arms around her little sister, squeezing her shoulders tightly. Caitlyn wept fresh tears. Scout stroked her hair, fighting her own tears. Their mother wouldn't have wanted them to grieve for long. She would have wanted them to organize their emotions, cry privately, and then carry on with their lives. Scout felt capable of doing just that. She wanted to become a queen who fought for her country. To do that, she'd have to go to the Academy for training. It was something Scout felt sure her parents would have never approved of, but now was a good as time as any to press for it with Sean and Kineta.

Scout would need to work harder to become a leader her mother would have been proud of. She wondered how long it'd take Caitlyn to carry on with her own life.


	67. 097: Courage

**A/N: And now, a fun look at Sean and Kineta pre-dating :)**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **097: Courage**

Sean couldn't help smiling as he watched the soldiers at the Academy of Roscrea train. He'd finally won the superiors the Clonmel military and they were finally merging with the Academy forces. He sent a sizeable force from Dun Kilty to Roscrea for cross-training. Last night ended the Trials, in which several former Sunrise Warriors were officially inducted into the Clonmel service under Sean. This morning they finally wore the same uniform, working through drills alongside one another in their new units. One captain in particular impressed him.

Kineta's red braid was easy to pick out. She'd been an archer before Liam tapped her for leadership in the midst of his rebellion. Though she wasn't the only woman among them now, she had been the first to pass their tests and was the most highly ranked. Sean had enjoyed watching her gain his men's respect. One by one she outlasted them in endurance competitions and bested them with her archery skills.

"Beautiful, isn't she?"

Sean shook his head as Jonah, a mentor and longtime friend of his, joined him. Jonah had served under Ferris long ago, and took Sean on when Ferris decided the best way to off his nephew would be to set him up in battle. Sean's rapid career as a swordsman had been influenced by Ferris's theory that throwing an inexperienced prince into the heat of battle would give him a noble death he would then use to get out of leadership duties for a few years. With Jonah's help, however, Sean learned to handle his own.

Ferris's attempt to ruin him obviously backfired. The more Sean got to know Kineta, the more he sensed she'd been the object of others' manipulation in her past as well. Before he broke off from Lina she'd mentioned how the orphans were little more than pawns at the Academy. Kineta clearly had too much talent to ignore.

"Well done!" General Westcott bellowed over the commotion. "Fall out!"

The drills were over. Jonah elbowed Sean.

"Lady Kineta!" he called out. Kineta's head jerked up. She searched their direction for who had called her.

"What are you doing?" Sean demanded in a whisper.

"Lady Kineta!" Jonah called out again. "Over here!"

Kineta sheathed her saber and began walking towards them. Sean glared at Jonah.

"Whatever you're planning, you'll pay for it later," he hissed just before Kineta came into earshot.

"It's 'captain', actually," Kineta told Jonah.

"Captain," Jonah repeated with mock apology. "You've done well, Captain."

"Thank you."

"You've shown great skill, Captain."

"Thank you."

"And as for your efforts against the attack on Araluen, I am glad you chose to return home. We are lucky to have you with us."

Just as Sean had expected, Kineta was smart. She clearly saw Jonah's attempts at flattery for what they were. Thankfully, she hadn't figured out the reason for the charade quite yet.

"What are you hoping for in terms of your career with us, my lady?" Jonah went on. "Status? Wealth?"

Kineta glanced from Sean back to Jonah, clearly unable to see whether or not she should answer seriously. "A united homeland," she answered with a careful tone.

"Is that all?"

Kineta glanced back at Sean. He noticed the slight shifting of her weight as she uneasily tried to figure out what they were up to. She'd proved she was smart in Araluen. In the little time Sean knew her, she'd impressed him more than once both in person and in the reports that were sent back to his desk. He could see why Liam picked her as second in command when he diverted.

"Tell me," Jonah continued. "If you were to marry before your career ended, which would you choose? Your husband or your career?"

"Why am I being asked this?" Kineta demanded. Sean couldn't help grinning at her temper. Part of what commanded respect about her was that fiery temper, afterall. He'd hate to be on her bad side.

"This is the first time we've had women in our ranks," Jonah explained. "We're curious as to where their loyalties will ultimately fall."

"My loyalty is in question?"

Sean jumped in quickly, before Jonah could run her back to Araluen. "You'll have to forgive Jonah. He speaks before he thinks."

Kineta turned towards Sean. "Is my loyalty being questioned?" she demanded.

"No," Sean assured her.

"Just one more thing," Jonah continued. Sean gave him a sharp glare sideways. Jonah conveniently didn't catch it. "Why did you come back? Why didn't you stay with Captain Yudai in Araluen?"

"His name is Liam," Kineta corrected him. "I didn't stay because I want my homeland to be reunited."

"When we are reunited, will you continue your service to King Sean?"

"I'll continue my service so long as King Sean is a good leader."

"You can go now," Sean told her. "You don't have to entertain this fool any longer."

Kineta nodded and promptly walked off. Jonah slapped his shoulder.

"Smart one, isn't she?"

"She is," Sean agreed. He glanced back towards the direction Kineta had left in. She was talking to another Academy-trained soldier that joined their ranks. Jeddrick, if Sean remembered his name correctly. He'd be serving with them on active duty short term. He had connections to Clonmel before he came to the Academy, though Sean couldn't quite remember him, and Sean hoped to use his status to unite specific kingdoms. Once his special missions were complete, they'd already met about Jeddrick returning to the Academy. Like Kineta, Jeddrick was a natural leader. He'd been third in command under Liam's rebellion, and as it turned out he had a talent for training upcoming soldiers. He'd played a key part in integrating the Academy-trained warriors into Clonmel's forces. Sean knew it'd be ridiculous to not let Jeddrick continue his work in doing that.

"Do you think Sir Jeddrick over there may be an issue?"

Sean elbowed Jonah sharply. He turned on his heels and walked back towards the stable. "We need to get back to Dun Kilty," he ordered.

Jonah chuckled as he fell in step next to Sean. "She seems like the type you're going to have to work for, Your Grace."

Sean kept his jaw clenched shut. He couldn't hide anything from Jonah. More frustratingly, Jonah was always right. Kineta clearly wasn't impressed with status or wealth. While Sean admired that most about her, it was also frustrating. It didn't help that Kineta was so focused on work she forgot she was allowed to have a personal life now. After reconnecting with his cousin Lina and exploring what had been her life since they separated, he realized no one at the Academy had personal lives. They literally worked themselves to the end. He wondered how long it'd take to break Kineta of that mindset, or even if she could be broken of it at all.


	68. 009: Insanity

**A/N: Caitlyn getting turned down from the Battalion...**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **009: Insanity**

Caitlyn sat on a bench outside the Battalion Council office. She'd spent a lot of time on this bench growing up, when Lina would send her outside to protect a sensitive conversation. Now she sat there waiting for a very different reason. Lady Georgia, Lady Pamela, and Lady Evie were discussing Caitlyn's proposal. They'd kicked her out over an hour ago.

"Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn looked up. Lady Ashling paused in front of her. Like Lina, Ashling was brought up in Hibernia. She hadn't come to Araluen in the rebellion. She'd been too young back then, even by Academy standards. Ashling came to Araluen later, when she failed to find a place for herself in Hibernia. Lina had welcomed her into the Battalion with open arms.

"What are you doing here?" Ashling asked.

"I asked the Council to let me take the entrance exams," Caitlyn replied.

"Oh," Ashling said with surprise.

"Oh?" Caitlyn raised her eyebrow.

"Is that what your mother would have wanted?"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Papa's a Ranger. Mama did all this. What do you expect me to do if not this?"

Ashling shrugged. "I would advise anything but this life."

The door opened. Georgia, Pamela, and Evie waved Caitlyn back in. Ashling elbowed Caitlyn as she stood.

"In any case, good luck," Ashling whispered before moving on. Caitlyn took a deep. She stepped inside, facing the three Council leaders. Her mother had served longest with Georgia, a no-nonsense older woman who saw to many of the details that went with running such an organization. Pamela had made it onto the Council by some miracle Caitlyn would never understand.

"Was that Ashling wishing you luck?" Pamela asked. Caitlyn nodded.

"Did you speak to Ashling about this venture of yours?" Georgia asked. Caitlyn nodded again. "What did she say?"

"She told me she doesn't agree," Caitlyn answered honestly.

"Interesting," Georgia went on. "Lady Evie's in the same opinion."

Caitlyn swallowed hard. She turned to face Evie. Like Ashling, Evie had been someone her mother directly mentored. Ashling's lack of support had stung, but Evie's felt more like a slap.

"Why not?" Caitlyn demanded.

"The Council does not submit to questioning from potential apprentices," Georgia snapped.

"You're not considering me as a potential apprentice, so what does it matter?" Caitlyn argued.

"You assume…" Georgia began, but she was interrupted.

"We aren't considering you. That's right," Evie cut in.

"But…"

"Two women your mother mentored are telling you this is a bad idea," Georgia continued, this time being the one to interrupt. "Why do you think that is?"

Caitlyn felt on the verge of tears. She stepped towards Evie. "Why?" she demanded furiously. "Why can I not do this?"

"Because your mother expressively forbade it," Evie answered.

Caitlyn looked back to Georgia and Pamela. "What? No. She never…she wouldn't…"

"Every apprentice your mother mentored, she said that to," Georgia told her gently.

Caitlyn turned back on Evie. "What? No…she…"

Evie took Caitlyn's arm and led her from the room. She kept her grip firm as she marched her through the offices.

"Evie, Mama wouldn't forbid me from this. You know that," Caitlyn begged.

"It wasn't just you, Kate. She didn't want Scout getting mixed up in this either."

"But…Evie…"

As they left the offices Ashling fell in step beside them. "I guess she's been told?" Ashling asked Evie. Evie nodded.

"Pamela supports you coming in," Evie told Caitlyn as they walked. "Georgia is undecided, but cast her vote in line with what those of us Lina mentored said Lina would have wanted."

"There was a time for each of us we asked about you and Scout," Ashling continued. "Whether or not the Battalion was going to be a family legacy."

"Lina told us the answer was no," Evie said. "She would never have explicitly forbade you, but she did not approve."

"So you forbid me for her?" Caitlyn challenged them.

"Yes," Ashling and Evie answered together.

Caitlyn yanked her arm away from Evie. "Why?"

"She wanted to protect the Battalion from becoming an extension of some Hibernian monarch," Evie answered.

"She also wanted to protect you and Scout from this way of life," Ashling added in a gentler tone.

"We were raised in this life," Caitlyn argued.

"Caitlyn, Lina thought a lot of you and your sister," Evie went on. "You two were her world. She loved you more than anything."

"What does that have to do with her banning us from the Battalion?"

"It means we were raised believing in early graves," Ashling said. "In Hibernia, we had no other way of thinking. Your parents may have changed that, but several of us still ended up with this life."

"The Battalion is not the Academy," Caitlyn argued.

"It isn't," Ashling agreed. "If you are to choose a life where you are constantly in danger that is your choice."

"But we will not allow you to choose the same one your mother created," Evie finished.

Caitlyn shook her head. "Are you two doing this to protect me? Or the Battalion?"

Ashling and Evie shared a glance. "We are doing this to honor your mother," Evie finally said.

"It doesn't feel that way," Caitlyn muttered.


	69. 080: Warmth

**A/N: Now, a look at Gabby as she waits for Kane to come home...**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **080: Warmth**

Gabby collapsed into the chair in front of the fire. It was the chair she used to sit in with Kane, back before they were married. They'd spend the night with him reading while she played with his hair, or rubbing one another's shoulders after long days at work. After Russ came he joined them. When Kane was gone, an inevitable part of their lives with his job, Gabby sat in it alone. It was, afterall, Kane's chair. It and the blanket they kept draped on its back always smelled like him. He spent so much time sitting in it when he was home the indents of the cushions were his. She could even find the spot on the armrest he'd worn away by subconsciously rubbing it with his thumb.

His chair was where she retreated on nights missing him became too much. She brought up her bare feet underneath her and relaxed back into its warmth. She pulled the blanket around her shoulders, closing her eyes as she rested her head against the back of the chair.

She wasn't sure how long it took her to fall asleep, but she stirred when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Gabby?" the visitor whispered.

"Hm?" Gabby asked groggily, still too asleep to recognize the voice right away.

"Master Jonathan sent word to me you didn't report to work this morning. Are you feeling well?"

As Gabby came to, she sensed a second person in the room. His even breathing had been trained into him by the same mentor who had trained her. The woman talking mentored another type of craft. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Outside she could hear birds chirping loudly over the bustle of morning. It was only then Gabby realized she was late. She shot up. Pauline's and Ace's hands caught her arms and guided her back into the chair.

"Relax," Ace ordered.

"I've overslept," Gabby gasped. "How late is it?"

"Just past nine," Pauline told her. "Gabby, relax."

"Master Jonathan…"

"Master Jonathan has excused you for the day," Ace cut in.

"If you overslept it's because you needed it," Pauline added gently. "Ace has come to make sure you're alright and then he'll collect Russ for the day."

As though on cue, Russ came bounding from his room. Gabby could hear him collide with Ace, throwing his full weight at him the way he did Kane when he was home.

"Mummy, Uncle Ace promised he'd take me to eat at Mistress Jenny's for lunch!"

Gabby rubbed her forehead again. She loved her adopted son, really. But right now his excited shrills made her head pound.

"Take it easy, Gabby," Ace told her. She felt his hand cover hers on the chair's armrest. She took it and squeezed his fingers.

"Thank you, Ace," Gabby whispered.

Ace squeezed her hand and then walked away. Gabby listened to the door of her apartment open and shut. Ace didn't often take on babysitting duty, but when he did he was good at it. Russ would return home safe and worn out, which Gabby felt fine with. Besides, with both Kane and William gone the only male bonding time Russ got was with Halt and Roman. Gabby loved her father-in-law, but preferred to limit how much time Russ spent with him until he was of age to shoot a bow. She didn't want Russ to begin too much training before he was ready, and all Halt knew to do with young boys included weaponry or hiding. The last thing she wanted Russ to learn was to hide. Raising him unable to see was hard enough. If Halt taught him to keep her from hearing him, she would be lost forever. Roman was good, but he could barely keep Clara under control. Clara and Russ together were notoriously able to overrun him. He was a good Royal Scout, and he was doing well raising Clara…but the sooner a woman interested in instant motherhood came along the better.

"Let's get you to bed, Gabby," Pauline told her firmly, though her tone remained gentle. "I'll make you some tea."

Gabby let Pauline guide her up and then to her bedroom. "No hope of talking you into letting me go to work?"

"Master Jonathan is in agreement on this. You're worn out."

"I'm fine. I haven't done anything to wear me out."

"That's not true. You've worried and you have a little one growing in you. That's enough to wear anyone out."

Gabby lie down in bed. Pauline brought the blanket up to her shoulders and went to put on water over the fire. Gabby listened as Pauline moved a bit slower than usual around her apartment. Her joints must be giving her trouble…again. Gabby knew exactly what to brew into a drink to help her. Perhaps once Pauline had done whatever it was she had in mind she'd let Gabby get up and make it for her.

"Did you spend the entire night in that chair, Gabby?" Pauline asked from the doorway.

"It smells like Kane," Gabby muttered. She felt the mattress shift in weight as Pauline sat next to her. She felt the back of Pauline's hand against her cheek.

"The fire's made you a little warm," Pauline told her. "I'll get a cloth for your forehead."

Gabby sighed. She lay on her back while she waited for Pauline. As much as she hated to admit it, a cloth on her forehead sounded great. It'd be better if Pauline added eucalyptus and rose water before soaking the cloth. Gabby wondered if it'd be considered rude to point that out. Then she realized it could be seen as a weakness. Master Jonathan would know the simple remedy was just that: simple. It was safe for expecting mothers, but was also used to coax soldiers from the front lines to rest. Gabby had even made it for Russ when they first brought him home. It helped him sleep on nights he missed Talia until he forgot her.

But Pauline wouldn't know that. She'd see it as a medicine and demand Gabby stay home the rest of the week. Gabby couldn't handle doing nothing for a full week.

"Lina essentially went through this same thing when she carried Scout," Pauline said gently from the doorway. Gabby listened to the water as it slowly started to boil over the fire. "Did you know that?"

"Liam was gone for her pregnancy?" Gabby asked.

"I don't say this to frighten you, but he didn't return until after Scout was born."

Gabby shifted uneasily. Pauline joined her on the bed again, sitting carefully next to her.

"Lina stayed with me and Kane back then. Halt was away too. Gabby, this was before Lina hurt her foot. She was able bodied when she carried Scout, and even she needed days like this during her time. Let us take care of you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Gabby asked.

"Because I know you admired Lina in a way the rest of us couldn't."

The kettle whistled loudly. Pauline went to finish the tea. Gabby sighed. Knowing Lina had been forced to miss work from time to time did make her feel a little better. Lina didn't mentor Gabby the way she did Battalion apprentices, nor did she bring Gabby under her wing as a second mother. Gabby knew Lina only as Kane's extended family on a personal level. But, beyond that, Lina was someone Gabby had always admired. Lina, despite her twisted foot, led a group of fierce warriors. Like Gilan, she spent as much time in the field as she did behind a desk. Legends about her circled the kingdom. In them she was a fierce Amazonian woman, seven feet tall and stronger than men. She could run faster than a lion and jump to the roof of a house in one bound. Her twisted foot never defined her. She was worth admiring.

"It's too early for this," Gabby sighed.

"Gabby, you are pregnant. You are under a lot of stress. Take this day to rest."

"I don't need rest."

"Yes, you do."

Gabby sighed. Pauline returned and pressed a cup into Gabby's hand. Gabby pushed herself up so she could drink it. She was vaguely aware of Pauline arranging pillows behind her. Pauline pushed her shoulders so she leaned back against them. As Gabby sipped the tea, Paulin put the warm cloth against her forehead. Gabby immediately smelled eucalyptus and lavender oils. Rose water would have been better, but lavender worked.

"You treated the cloth?" Gabby asked with mild surprise.

"I tended Lina through her first pregnancy. I helped Alyss with hers, but Lina…she didn't have anyone at home to help her. Her midwife recommended this. Is it too strong for you?"

"No," Gabby answered. Perhaps she did need to relax. Her own mother would force her to stay in bed around the clock if she were there. Pauline simply wanted her to rest and then return to her life. "Thanks, Pauline."

She felt Pauline's hands on her arms as she continued drinking the tea. "Gabby, I'm happy for you and Kane. I want you to know that. This baby is a good thing."

Gabby nodded. She absently rested a hand against her stomach. The slight rounded shape was still discreet, but it was becoming firmer. She'd be showing soon. She felt Pauline's hand tremble a bit on her elbow. Gabby instinctively took it and held it to her stomach. She could sense her mother-in-law's smile.

"I never had any of my own," Pauline told her.

"I noticed. Why is that?" Gabby asked. Pauline sighed.

"I had my career, Halt had his. We were both invested in our work and traveled a lot. By the time we settled down it was…well, it was just too late for children."

"I'm glad you're here for mine," Gabby told her.

Pauline laughed. "Me too, Gabby. Me too."


	70. 069: What If

**A/N: Liam and Lina pre-children...**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **069: What If…**

Liam and Lina waved to the Treaty family before walking back on the path towards their cabin. Their children, Daniel and Carissa, chased each other around their home while Will and Alyss sat on the porch. Once they were in the cover of the trees, Liam put his arm around Lina. It'd been years since they were forced to hide their affection for one another, but old habits die hard.

"I know what you're thinking," Liam whispered in her ear.

"What?" Lina asked.

Liam snickered. "I know you too well for games, Lina."

Lina sighed. "I want children, Liam."

Liam tightened his grip on her. "I know." They walked in silence all the way back to their cabin. They hung their cloaks on their usual pegs and took off their boots. Liam sat at the table with the monthly report for Redmont fief. He and Will alternated who had to fill out the mindless reports, and this month just happened to be his turn. Liam watched Lina glance over the two barely used rooms along the far wall. When Liam built their home, he'd known Lina would eventually want children. He added the two bedrooms for that very reason. One was a bit larger than the other, so they could divide genders if needed.

For now, each room just had a simple bed, desk, and wardrobe. They were most commonly occupied by visiting Rangers, Hibernians, and the occasional Battalion apprentice coming in with Lina from a late night mission. The Treaty children stayed in them from time to time when both their parents were away, as did Kane when Halt felt he'd been spending too much time in the castle and needed some time in the woods. When the royal family visited Redmont, their children had the option of staying with Liam and Lina. William almost always took that option. He, Daniel, and Kane were all reaching the age of mischief, and Liam and Lina would let them get away with more than their parents did.

"Do you think the precautions at the Academy are causing this?" Liam asked from the table. He didn't have to specify which precautions or what they could be causing.

"Talia had a son," Lina whispered.

"It's us then," Liam said. "Lina, I…"

"Forget it."

Lina went to their bedroom. Liam sighed. He restacked the report papers and took them to the bedroom. He set them on his desk. He watched while Lina got ready for bed. He knew exactly why they didn't have a child yet. They'd come to a new country, overhauled its security, and then while he joined its elite, Lina worked to create a new sector of elite. Will and Alyss may have a similar lifestyle to theirs, but the majority of their reports went through Redmont Couriers. Liam and Lina were working directly with Duncan and his Commandants over various sectors of service while simultaneously trying to help their fellow Hibernians resettle in Araluen.

Their responsibilities couldn't be ignored. They needed to prove they were fully committed to Araluen. The scars that still covered Lina's body were enough for King Duncan, but not for many who fell under him. If one Hibernian transplant messed up, there would be hell to pay. Because of this Liam and Lina spent a great deal of time keeping tabs on the other immigrants, unofficially. The work kept them apart more often than their friends, and when they were together they were often under stress or thoroughly worn down.

All this, and he was leaving for Persia in two days. Liam knew the report would have to wait. Lina used to send him off for his missions without batting an eye. They knew the risks of their chosen professions. However, his past couple of missions she'd been more emotional. Not in front of their friends, of course. Just him.

"I love you Lina," Liam assured her as he began getting ready for bed as well. "When I get back, I promise we'll have some time together."

"I'm not some housewife, Liam. I don't sit here and wait for you when you leave. There's no way to guarantee we can have time together."

"I know," Liam sighed. He sat on the bed with her, pulling her hair over her shoulder. "One day, Lina."

They lie down next to one another. Liam held Lina against his side. As usual, just before one left the other returned. They'd gone to the Treaty cabin for dinner because Lina had just arrived back from Norgate, where she quietly gathered intelligence against a new group of Wanderers. She was tasked with sharing what she learned with the Rangers of Redmont, Liam and Will, so that they could send it in with their monthly report. Alyss drew up the documents while Liam and Will questioned her over dessert. Sometimes, being friends with colleagues truly worked out. Lina was tired from her journey, and fell asleep almost immediately.

Liam gently traced a scar along her arm as she slept. Sometimes, he felt they worked too hard for too little in Araluen. Few trusted them, and fewer took them seriously. They'd both consciously decided to start mimicking the Araluen accent so that perhaps some would think they were Araluen rather than Hibernian. They poured themselves into Araluen with full force, and in return they had no time for each other. While Lina was away, as he prepared for his own trip, he realized that in Hibernia at the Academy they saw more of each other than they did now as husband and wife. He was grateful for his new home, but he wished he had more time with Lina.

Several times, Liam thought about moving back to Hibernia. King Sean would welcome them with open arms. He'd fall in line with Kineta, whose talent rocketed her career in Clonmel's ranks…whose budding romance with the king remained hidden to all but a handful. Lina would work alongside Sean, using her diplomatic skills to sway the other Hibernian kings and boosting him as a leader. But they couldn't return to Hibernia. At least, not as citizens. Lina had suffered far too much to earn them a place in Araluen.

Liam sighed as he stared at the ceiling. There was no easy way for them to live. They were too invested in their service, but if they wanted a chance at a family they needed to act soon. Their childhoods had been ripped away from them. If they waited much longer, parenthood would be ripped away too. It was a part of life Liam wasn't willing to sacrifice. And, judging by her recent moods, Lina wasn't either.


	71. 076: Confusion

**Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **076: Confusion**

Calvin walked holding Tammy's hand down the path outside the main part of Claymound. The orphanage was in a secluded part of the village, tucked back away from everything else. Several of their charges chased each other in the front wearing threadbare donations instead of proper clothing. Calvin scanned their faces for his niece. She was younger than those allowed free roam outside, but he wanted her back with him as soon as possible.

He'd married Tammy a month ago, almost a full year after she was saved from the noose. A farmer on the outskirts of their village had bought an adjacent farm, and offered the house to him and his new wife in exchange for labor. The man was a widower with no daughters. Tammy would cook, clean, and do their neighbor's laundry. Elizabet should be old enough now to help her new aunt. The village midwife confirmed Tammy could not conceive a child after her horrific termination. Calvin tried not to dwell on that. They'd have Elizabet, his sister Lyla's daughter. They'd raise her as their own and be a family. She'd help Tammy with the chores throughout the day and he'd read to her from his grandfather's storybooks at night. Tammy already had material set aside to sew Elizabet a couple of new dresses and, if she had enough leftover, a new cape. The three would be happy together. Calvin was determined to make it so.

Calvin and Tammy entered the orphanage. It took a few minutes to find the woman in charge. Mistress Wendy wiped the remnants of a toddler on her apron as they approached her. She eyed Tammy the way most women in Claymound eyed her. She'd killed her first husband. They didn't care about her circumstances, much less what he'd done to her. It was more entertaining for them to spin stories of what a witch Tammy was. Calvin protected her from what he could, but overall he knew he couldn't make them stop completely. He story was still too fresh to battle the gossip.

"Constable, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Wendy asked. "You know my rules. If one of my charges gets into trouble with the law, they are no longer my charge. You can…"

"I'm here for Elizabet," Calvin cut her off. "Where is she?"

Wendy froze. She stared at Calvin for several seconds before turning her back to him. She went back to cleaning up the lunch dishes. "She's gone."

Calvin lunged for Wendy. Tammy pulled him back.

"Where is she?" Calvin demanded.

"She was adopted," Wendy answered, smoothing the folds of her apron. "I'm sorry, Constable."

"Adopted?" Calvin repeated. "Adopted! You knew I was coming back!"

"I have several mouths to feed, Constable, and little funds to do it. You never came to visit her. A wealthy family chose her for adoption and now she's gone."

Calvin fumed. "This can't be! I'm here for her. Why didn't I hear about this adoption?"

"It was handled with discretion."

"The magistrate is a friend of mine. He never told me paperwork for Elizabet was going through."

Wendy sighed with frustration. "You know we can't always control the paperwork, Constable. We can barely manage as is."

"I know, and I also know you're not daft enough to send away Elizabet without keeping the file on her. Go get it and tell me where my niece is!"

"She's out of your grasp, Calvin," Wendy said bluntly, her tone raising with her agitation. "The people who adopted her live far away. They brought the authority to adopt her with them. I no longer have your niece's file at their request. She's theirs now, Calvin. You let her go."

"You think I'm afraid of some lazy rich couple who probably took Lizzie to be their maid?" Calvin shouted.

"Calvin," Tammy whispered, giving him a warning.

Wendy looked him straight in the eye. "I'm telling you to leave this be," she said coldly. "Elizabet is gone. I'm sorry. Her new parents are beyond the reach of any of us."

Calvin slammed his fists on the table, rattling the dishes.

"We're sorry," Tammy told Wendy. She tugged at Calvin's arm. "Let's go."

"No!" Calvin shouted. "Tell me where my niece is this minute!"

"Calvin," Tammy begged.

"Now!"

"Calvin!"

Tammy pulled his arm with more force. Calvin's anger took control. He whipped his hand back, slapping Tammy square in the cheek. She fell forward, catching herself on the edge of the table. She reached up to touch her face, staring at her husband. Calvin realized what he'd done. He snapped back, stepping towards his wife.

"Tammy," he whispered. She turned and fled the room. Calvin sighed. He looked to Wendy.

"If you think I'm giving you any child now, forget it," Wendy whispered coldly.

"I don't want any child. I want Elizabet," Calvin sighed. He ran after his wife. She'd retreated to the woods just beyond the orphanage. He jogged after her. She looked at him with a fear that cut him deep. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her. "I'm so sorry, Tammy. I…I'm just so sorry…"

"You will never hit me again," Tammy whispered. Tears fell down her cheeks.

Calvin cursed himself. He tried to hold her, but she wouldn't let him. She stepped out of his reach. Calvin sighed. He put his hands in his pockets. He felt himself shaking with emotions. He hated the people who adopted Elizabet. The fear of never seeing Lyla's only surviving child again was too much. The only thing that hurt more was seeing Tammy afraid of him. Especially since he deserved it.

"I'm sorry," Calvin whispered. "Please, Tammy. I've lost Elizabet. Please, I can't lose you too."

"You will never hit me again," Tammy repeated. Calvin nodded.

"Never," he promised. "Tammy, I'm so sorry."

Tammy just shook her head. She took another step back, still running her fingers over her cheek.

"Tammy…" he stammered. There were no words to make what he did right. No amount of apologies would be enough for this. Tammy could leave him and he wouldn't blame her, but he couldn't think about losing her. Not her and Elizabet in one day.

Tammy's shoulders shook with sobs. Calvin lingered a few paces away, worried trying to comfort her would make things worse.

"I'm sorry, Tammy," he repeated. He felt unsure of what else he could do. Hitting a woman topped his list of vile crimes. He hadn't planned to hit her. She got caught in the crossfire of his anger, but that was no excuse. He hated every fiber of his being for striking her. As he watched Tammy, begging for her forgiveness, all he could think of was how Trenton never struck Lyla. He'd seen the reformed thug Lyla married as scum unworthy of his baby sister, when in reality Trenton did his best. Lyla had loved him, giving him two beautiful children and a happy home until his past caught up with all of them.

Tammy took a deep breath and turned to Calvin. "Never again, Calvin," she whispered.

"Never," he promised.


	72. 016: Night

**Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Another look back at Academy life for Liam and Lina.

 **016: Night**

Liam crouched on a crossbeam high above the ballroom. He leaned over, precariously balancing on his heels to peer down at the festivities below. Music and laughter filled the room. Even from high above their heads Liam could sense the air of superiority radiating below. The room was filled with every member of faculty at the Academy, along with its mission leaders and ally representatives. The only students invited to such an event were those with favorable birthrights. Most had their parents with them. They'd wine and dine into the wee hours of the morning. Lessons for all but the littles had already been postponed. The children would be tasked with cleaning up the next morning, an effort to teach them work ethic and responsibility.

His dark clothing allowed him to blend into the shadows with ease. Liam rocked forward, spotting Lina. Or, as everyone called her, Clonmel Princess Royal Nerilina O'Carrick. She wore a gown that at least doubled her weight, its skirt swishing with each step. The neckline swooped to expose her shoulders along with a fair amount of cleavage, especially when seen from above. Her dark hair had been coiled up into an elaborate design incorporating her usual Clonmel leather braided headband. Fresh bluebell flowers had been woven throughout the style to match her gown. She looked beautiful, but Liam knew she was miserable down there.

Lina hated wearing heavy gowns that restrained her movement. She loved to dance, but the only partners down there were stiff political types. No doubt the Leaders made her wear heeled slippers that would leave her cursing by the night's end. He also knew, thanks to their last mission when he attempted to impress her, she was allergic to the very flowers braided in her hair.

Liam startled when he felt a hand on his back. He turned to see Kineta. She wore her flaming hair in a simple braid down her back. Like him, she wore dark clothing that would blend into shadows. Neither had been invited to the festivities below.

"Come on," Kineta urged him. "The others have already left."

Liam looked back to Lina below. She was dancing with Jeddrick, perhaps the one person down there she could tolerate. Liam had come to respect Jeddrick since he joined them. The young former knight made it onto the short list of tolerable students with birthrights.

"She's a princess," Kineta whispered as he stared.

"She's a good person," Liam whispered back without taking his eyes off Lina. "I wish you'd give her a chance."

"And I wish you'd let her go. She'll be coddled until she's out of the field, and then they'll make her our queen. You will be run until you're either dead or maimed, and then they'll move on to whoever they deem your replacement. Same as me."

Liam sighed. He climbed back onto the catwalk and followed Kineta to a window. They climbed out onto the roof. They jogged down the length of the building, careful to miss the slip spots they memorized so long ago. As they came close to the end, they both begin to sprint. They leap off the edge, soar through the air, and land on the next building. They keep this up until they come to the edge of the grounds. They jump down, absorbing the shock with their knees, and sprint towards the woods.

"Why do you fall over her?" Kineta asked as they ran. "She's going to be queen. If they let her marry, it will be someone they choose."

"It's not like any of us will survive long enough to marry anyway," Liam replied. "Even Lina. They keep sending her on dangerous missions."

"And you after to save her."

"She's going to be queen, Liam," Kineta sighed. "Get over her."

"She's more than her title."

"So if I were going to be queen, would you fall all over me?"

Liam chuckled. "If you were going to be queen, Grace help your king."

Kineta laughed too. They'd never been romantic. They danced together at balls and festivals, just as Lina danced with Jeddrick now. Kineta had become like his sister at the Academy. They looked out for one another and pushed each other. Yes, they fought at times. Especially over Lina. But, at the end of the day, they were close.

As Academy orphans, there were many special event they were excluded from. Also as Academy orphans, they weren't watched nearly as close as those like Lina and Jeddrick. The new moon provided little light, but that didn't matter. They knew every rock and root along their path. All the orphans did. It was their escape on nights such as these, when the privileged were done up in fancy clothes while they were left with nothing but the next morning off.

They came to the beach and slowed to a walk. They could see the long line of orphans ahead of them scaling up the cliffs to their usual cave. All wore dark clothing. They didn't hide themselves to evade Academy guards. Few were on duty tonight, and fewer cared about the orphans sneaking out. They wore dark clothing to hide from guards at the nearby Roscrea castle. The place was a seldom used winter home for some king that probably forgot it was there. The only ones there were guards who made a habit of hunting Academy students to sell back to the Leaders…and the Leaders didn't always meet the ransom. Or send rescue.

"Are you going to spend the entire night worried about her?" Kineta asked as they approached the base of the cliff."

"You know, she's technically an orphan now, too."

"She's an orphan who gets a lot of privileges. She's still not like us."

Liam sighed. He'd never get Kineta to get along with Lina. Granted, Kineta didn't get along with many. Her tolerance for laziness and lack of focus wasn't high enough to permit such things. 'Laziness' didn't fit Lina, and Kineta could respect that. However, Lina represented something to the orphans that worked against her. She was born into a title, had always called a castle home, and as such could trace her roots back generations if so desired. She had the right to give orders regardless of earned rank, not that she ever exercised that right. The orphans were born into nothing. Most of them came from slavery. Others came from abuse or neglect. They didn't have rosy early memories of playing with cousins in elaborate gardens. They knew hunger long before the Leaders taught them to be hungry. If Kineta would only give Lina a chance, Liam knew she'd like her. Perhaps they could even be friends. But, because of what Lina represented, Kineta despised her.

They scaled up the face of the cliff. Everyone wearing dark clothing blended together. They were hard to see, but the farther they went into the cave the closer they got to the fire someone had already started. The musicians had come hours ago and were in full swing. The dancing in the cave wasn't near as elaborate as the dancing in the ballroom, but they had enough Charmers in attendance the show was worthwhile. Kineta disappeared almost immediately, pulled away by someone training to be a weapons craftsman. For someone with a grim outtake on life, she had a long line of suitors. She usually didn't pay them attention unless they could advance her career. Tonight, however, would be fair game. It was the one time they weren't being looked down on by Leaders and birthright students.

"Yudai," a new voice greeted him. Liam glanced over to see Talia, Lina's Charmer roommate. As typical of a Charmer, her dress showed a lot more skin than the other girls. "I thought you'd be in the ballroom rafters tonight."

"Should I be?" he asked. Like Kineta, Talia knew all about his relationship with Lina. Unlike Kineta, Talia wholeheartedly supported it.

"The Charmers whisper that Tao will be making a pass at her tonight."

Liam shrugged. "She can handle herself."

Tao viewed himself as Liam's rival for Lina's heart, though Liam knew Lina would never willingly pair herself off with him. It wasn't that she'd just Liam over him…it was that she'd choose to go to her grave alone than be with him. Tao represented all Lina represented, only he made sure everyone knew. He even went so far as to demand favor from Charmers. Some were intimidated enough to give in. Others, like Talia, were too clever for his antics. If he attempted to force himself on Lina, Liam felt confident he'd be in the infirmary at least a week. Lina may be easily bullied by Leaders, but her tolerance for being pushed by fellow students wasn't her best quality.

"Care to dance?" Talia asked, holding out her hand. Liam took it. His view of Charmers almost mirrored Kineta's view of birthright students, but tonight he'd let that go. Especially for Lina's friend.

Liam waltzed Talia around with ease. It was Lina's favorite dance, and Talia had taught Lina. Liam gave her a final spin and then excused himself to retreat to a corner. He watched his fellow orphans' festivities with mild interest, his mind wandering back to Lina. Kineta had been right. The Leaders looked out for Lina, despite sending her on impossible tasks. If by some miracle she survived, they'd just continue forcing her to do their bidding. One day, perhaps even one day soon, she'd snap. Liam sighed as he watched. Life without Lina didn't seem worth living. But then, if Lina's chances were slim his own were practically nonexistent. Running away from the Academy wasn't an option. Staying there wasn't very appealing either. Liam wondered what it'd be like to have a normal life, where education was substandard and days were predictable. He'd been taught to look down on such a life, and overall he did. He'd rather be actively engaged in creating a better world than that. But, he had to admit there was a certain appeal to the simplicity of farmers.


	73. 056: Sword

**A/N: Now a look at Sean courting Kineta...inspired by the Pride and Prejudice Zombie movie. Yes, I think it looks stupid. Yes, I think the book sounds stupid and have not read it...but the line inspiring this was epic.**

Aubrey: Yes, Kineta has changed a lot since these days of Academy and post-Academy. That placed messed with its students in so many ways.

Raider: Tao=Pain

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **056: Sword**

Sean grunted as his shoulder hit the ground. Sweat poured from every inch of his skin. He used the delay to catch his breath and mop his face with his sleeve. His opponent stood at the ready across from him. She held her sabre as though it were an extension of her arm. For someone who spent most of her career as an archer, Kineta could surely handle herself in a sparring match.

Sean found his feet and lunged again. She countered as though she were dancing. Perhaps that was the trick. He realized each and every shot she got at him wasn't thanks to her blade, but her footwork. She understood how men moved in a way only a woman with ballroom experience could. With this revelation, Sean decided to try something new.

He acted as though he would lunge, but instead turned off the ball of his foot, as though they were dancing her favorite reel. Kineta caught what he was doing a second too late. She'd been following him their entire match as though they were dancing, calculating her shots with favorable beats. With his abrupt change of steps, the beat also changed. He caught her hip with the flat of his blade. She lost her balance.

Sean caught her before she could fall, pulling her close to his body.

"Well done, Captain," he whispered to her. She nodded.

"Thank you, Your Grace," she breathed to him.

Sean grinned. With all her confidence, being alone with him still made her nervous. He pressed his lips to hers, enjoying the tremor he felt go down her back. When they parted she bit her lip, as though contemplating what she should do next. Battle didn't scare her. Court didn't scare her. Both were admirable traits the women who threw themselves at him didn't have. Also unlike them, Kineta needed to be encouraged to pursue their budding romance. The Academy had hardwired her to believe a relationship such as this would never happen for her. Sean respected that he as her king was enough to put her on edge, and that with her background she needed more time to figure out her feelings. He was more than willing to be patient with her. After knowing her, what little she allowed him to know, he couldn't envision himself with anyone else anyway. Either he married Kineta or Lina's children would have to ascend to the throne when the time came.

Kineta sucked in a sharp breath once Sean left her to tend his sword. Her sabre had been forged from a new mix of metal, and it held so few dings there was nothing to work out. She sheathed it and reached up to retie her hair.

"I hope the sparring was to your satisfaction," she said. She immediately regretted her choice of words.

"It was," Sean assured her, as he always did. She'd never been around a man with authority she could be so at ease with. Well…she'd played second fiddle to Liam, but he was like her brother. They'd grown up looking out for one another as orphans.

Kineta felt herself flush red when he winked at her. She averted her eyes. The Academy had trained her well as a warrior. She could compete with the best soldiers in battle and had just enough Charm training to be just as lethal in courts and ballrooms. What the Academy hadn't trained her to be was genuine. Sean made her want to drop her guard completely. When they were alone, she desperately wanted to be held by him. She wanted to be completely vulnerable and let him kiss her at will. In her dizziest of dreams, she could almost picture having a child with him. Almost.

But, the Academy training interfered with such desires. She tried forcing herself to be vulnerable, but the moment she felt Sean getting too close her walls shot back up. When he held her she tried to curve herself against his body, but she'd feel herself go stiff the moment he accepted her advances. She'd finally plucked out the ability to kiss him, but what she gave him paled in comparison to what he gave her.

She knew he was being patient with her. She knew she'd be hard to love, and that fact infuriated her even more. Why couldn't she be like Lina, who so naturally fit with her husband they never publically went at odds? Or even like Talia, who could turn her charm on and off with no hesitation? Why must she only be cold?

"What is it?" Sean asked.

Kineta snapped back to attention, feeling her training tugging at her. "Nothing," she lied. "I should get some sleep."

"Kineta," Sean called out before she could get to the door. Kineta froze. Again, her training interfered. Sean may be more than just a king to her now, but he was still her king. He was a king she would go to the ends of the world for. He crossed in front of her. He took her hands in his, running over them with his thumbs. He rested his forehead against hers. The closeness made her heart race. She bit her lip, trying to force her nerves to calm.

"Kineta," he whispered again. "Trying to force this doesn't help. I'm not angry with you."

There. He called her on the fear she never voiced. How did he do that? It was as though she were a book only he could read.

"Beautiful Kineta," he went on. Kineta wasn't sure when he'd gone from playfully calling her 'Captain Kineta' during these meetings to 'Beautiful Kineta', but the latter was his favorite title for her now. If she were being honest, she liked that one more. She'd never voice such a thing though, not even to Sean.

"I wish this was easy for me," she whispered to him. "I wish that more than anything."

"I know," he assured her. He kissed her gently in a way she'd yet to kiss him. She wasn't sure how to.

His lips against hers, his hand on the small of her back, his breath on her skin…it was all too much. It didn't feel real. She must have frozen again because he pulled away. He kissed her forehead. She squeezed her eyes shut, a tear rolling out the corner of one. He wiped it with his thumb.

"I love you," he whispered. "I'm willing to wait for you to love me."

Kineta shook her head in disbelief. "I don't deserve that," she replied as she trembled.

"Of course you don't. That's what makes it love." He kissed her forehead again. "I'll see you at our review, my Beautiful Kineta."

Kineta swallowed hard. She watched him until he was gone. She wiped her eyes, composed herself, and left the room. Kineta walked swiftly through the hallways of Dun Kilty's castle. Sean was likely heading for his personal quarters, where he'd grab a few hours' sleep before fully beginning his day. Kineta had no such plans. She collected her bow and quiver of arrows and made a beeline for the practice fields. Sean insisted she become competent with a sabre, but her first love would always be archery. She tried not to startle so much when Jeddrick fell in step beside her. He'd returned to Hibernia with her to assist Sean in uniting their homeland. He had a bow of his own in hand.

She may have flirted, or at least what passed as flirting at the Academy, with him in the past, but these days Jeddrick was just a friend to her. They worked well together…and both enjoyed morning archery practice.

"You meet with the king again?" Jeddrick asked as they both took aim. Kineta bit her lip. Jeddrick chuckled. "He's a good man, Kineta. You should let him in."

They let their arrows fly. Jeddrick's, whose strength allowed him to put more weight behind his arrow, slammed the bullseye first. Kineta's split his.

"Easier said than done," Kineta replied. "Besides, shouldn't I be gushing over such things with another woman?"

Jeddrick let another arrow go. "The only woman you regularly speak with is Princess Nerilina, and she's in Araluen at the moment."

Despite the years, Jeddrick still thought of Lina as Princess Nerilina. That was fair. He hadn't known her the way Kineta did. Kineta realized her comment to him was just another mechanism from her invisible walls. How she hated those walls. The Academy did such a good job boxing her inside herself she had no idea how to climb out.

"Your walls are as high as mine, if not higher," Kineta whispered. She didn't have to tell him what walls. They both struggled with the Academy mindset.

"Yes, but I don't have a woman trying to climb over them for me."

Kineta scoffed. He had a point. She knew Sean was slowly, piece by piece, lowering her walls. He could probably smash through them if he wanted, but he was too concerned with her inside. He wanted to free her, not break her.

"You'll give in to him one day," Jeddrick told her as he took another shot.

"Giving into him means becoming queen," Kineta said, voicing a fear she'd only ever confided to Liam before. Well…sort of confided. She'd never said it outright, but when he pursued Lina back when she was up for queen they'd talked about the possibility of him becoming king. "I'd have to give all this up."

"You'd give it up for the right man."

"The right man won't ask me to."

 _And Sean doesn't_ , she added in her mind.


	74. 064: Unseen

**A/N: Look at the favorite couple :)**

 **This is inspired by a conversation with a blind friend who explained to me how dreams work for him.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **064: Unseen**

Gabby blinked several times. She stared at the people in front of her. Her father wore a bold crimson tunic while her mother dressed in a dark burgundy gown. They were going to a ball at the castle that night, hosted by King Duncan to honor the birth of his twin grandchildren, Prince William and Princess Rosalina. At least, that's what Gabby associated the clothing with. She was blind now. She knew this, but in the dream she saw her parents clearly. It was as though she were a child all over again being soothed by their maid Missy while her parents prepared to go out for the evening.

She could see Roman too. His features were sharpest, likely due to his face being the one she touched most. He was the only one that truly didn't pull away or become nervous when she touched him now. He had his faults, but he was a good guardian for her. In her dream he smiled at her. Spence and Lucy weren't there. That was fine. If she forgot Spence she wouldn't miss him, and she had memory of seeing Lucy anyway. She'd just been an infant when Gabby's sight faded for good.

"Gabby," a voice next to her called out. Gabby turned her head. They were in the dining room of her parents' home, eating a meal. The spread included all the foods Missy made for special occasions. Her father sat at the head of the table while her mother and Roman sat across. Gabby sat next to an empty chair, though there was a plate filled with food. "Gabby," the voice said again.

"Kane?" Gabby asked. She felt his familiar hand on her knee. His familiar scent put her at ease. She could even hear the familiar scrape of his sheathed sabre against her mother's hardwood floor. "Where are you?"

"I'm here," Kane's voice replied. His hand squeezed her knee. Gabby stared at the empty chair.

"Where?"

"He's right next to you," her father assured her as he tucked his napkin into his shirt.

"Where's that bruise from, Kane?" Roman asked.

Gabby looked to each of her family members with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"There's a bruise on his face," her mother answered. "My Kane, it's ghastly."

"It's nothing," Kane's voice said.

"It looks like it's swelling," Roman managed to get out with his mouth full.

"Swelling?" Gabby repeated. Just like that, Kane's hand was gone from her knee.

"I suppose it is," his voice agreed.

Suddenly, the table was gone. Gabby was standing with the same family members in a meadow. King Duncan was there, what vague memory of him she had from watching him give reports and greet his people from the streets. A few other people from her days with sight were around her as well. Girls she knew from lessons with Madame LeFleur, and the boys Roman and Spence used to play with in the alleyway behind their home. Missy came, followed by Spence to complete her family. Gabby stared at them. She took a moment to take in the field. Wildflowers from every season were in full bloom. The smell of grass brought back so many pleasant memories of picnics with her family and a stream nearby babbled soothingly.

She was almost at peace, but heard Kane's voice again. This time, he cried out in pain. Roman knelt next to an empty space of grass.

"Kane!" he shouted. "Damn it, Kane! Stay with us!"

Kane continued to moan with pain. Roman concentrated on the patch of grass with intensity.

"Gabby! Get over here! He needs you!"

Gabby ran to Roman's side. She collapsed next to him, reaching for the patch of grass in front of him. All her hands found were…grass.

"Kane?" She called out. "Kane! Where are you?"

"He's in front of you Gabby. Help him!"

"Kane!" Gabby shouted as she searched the grass. "Kane!"

"Mummy!" a new voice wailed. "Mummy, I need you!"

Gabby whipped around. The children from her early memories gathered around as though someone were in the middle. She ran to them, shoving them aside. Russ's voice pierced the air as he cried. She felt in front of her, again finding only grass. His voice continued from this very spot though.

"Mummy! It hurts!"

His cries mixed with Kane's, tearing at her heart. Gabby frantically searched, finding only grass.

"Russ?" she asked. "Russ, where are you?"

"Gabby!"

This time it was William and Ace, shouting together. Duncan fixated on where their voices came from. William, Kane's closest friend, and Ace, Gabby's closest friend. The brothers' voices competed with one another, as well as Kane's and Russ's. Gabby went to help them, but again only found grass.

Talia. Lina. Liam. Halt. For him, Pauline's image manifested itself. Gabby must have seen her at one of her mother's events as a young child and not remembered…or perhaps she just had an image from long ago she began associating with Pauline. Either way, Pauline was there crying over Halt, who needed help but Gabby couldn't find him.

Lucy cried out. Roman and Spence went to her, but Gabby couldn't find her. Clara cried out and Roman begged Gabby to help, but Gabby couldn't find her.

All the invisible people began crying out at once, shouting at her from all directions. Gabby couldn't find them. Finally, the people she could see walked away. They left her alone with the voices. Everything began fading. Soon it was dark, and Gaby was left alone searching for the voices. She frantically ran, her arms in front of her. Suddenly nothing was beneath her feet, and she was falling.

That was when she woke. Gabby shot up straight in bed, her skin caked with a cold sweat. She jerked when Kane's hand touched her.

"Gabby?" he whispered. "What is it? Are you alright?"

It was all a dream, she reminded herself. Just a dream. She concentrated on evening out her breaths. Kane's hands took her arms and pulled her back down under the blankets. He kissed her neck, circling his strong arms around her.

"What is it?" he asked.

Gabby hugged his arms around her, wanting to feel his closeness. "Can you see right now?" she whispered. They were lucky enough to have a bedroom with a window, but Kane told her on some dark nights he was as blind as she was.

"Some," he whispered back. "What's going on? Are you hurting?"

Ever since he returned, he worried about her pregnancy. Even now his hand pressed flat against her abdomen.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "It was just a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" he repeated. He kissed her neck again and tightened his grip. This was why she loved him. He knew just how to make her feel safe.

"They're common during pregnancy," Gabby muttered.

"I remember Lina having several when she stayed with Mother and me when she carried Scout," Kane whispered back. "And Talia with Russ. You want to talk about it? Was it about the baby?"

Gabby bit her lip. "It was…my blindness."

"Your blindness?"

"I could see."

"In your dream?"

Gabby rolled in Kane's arms so she could put her hand against his face. Her thumb fell on his lips and he kissed it. This wasn't the first time she'd had this nightmare. She'd had it since she was young. They became more frequent when Roman entered service, but came at higher intensity since she found herself expecting. Kane had heard general outline before. Gabby saw people she knew from before she lost her sight. Someone she met after couldn't be found, but they were hurt and needed help. There was no sense in going over that with him.

"Who was it this time?" he whispered as his arms settled with her in them. He massaged her back with his own fingers while she felt his face with hers.

"You," she sighed, his cries still ringing though they weren't real. "Russ…Lucy and Clara…William and Ace, and…"

Kane cut her off. "You haven't seen me, but I promise you I'm real." He slid one of his hands around her, keeping it firmly against her body until it found her stomach. "Otherwise, this wouldn't be here."

Gabby chuckled. He'd always been so good at putting her at ease. Fears of the dark seemed like they'd never go away, but with Kane around that didn't matter. He'd take care of her.

"I love you," he whispered.


	75. 094: Morning

**A/N: This inspired by a scene from Kiera Cass's collection of novellas accompanying the Selection. If you like romance at all, you want to read them. It is the only series that I've read in which what I wanted to happen happened without me being disappointed at predictability.**

 **In other news, I need something new to read.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **094: Morning**

Horace woke with a grin. Not only did he beat Cassandra to waking up, but he also beat their staff to disturbing them. The worst part of being king was without a doubt the number of people who had access to every part of his life. Part of him wanted to have William and Anamaria ascend purely so he could have time with his wife that didn't run the risk of being interrupted over national crisis. He didn't, though. They needed time as newlyweds. Traditionally, the reigning monarch would wait until the next in line had time to produce a few heirs. His son had recently confided in him he worried something was wrong. Horace had heard him out and given him what advice he could, but overall he had no idea why they had trouble. He'd confided to his eldest that he and Cassandra also had some trouble getting started, but when it happened they welcomed twins so it was worth the wait. Horace wasn't sure, but medical staff whispered about the possibility of William being sterile or Anamaria being barren.

There was nothing in William's history that would give reason to believe something was wrong with him. Anamaria disclosed a couple of bad childhood illness to Chief Physician upon her marriage to William, but none that would prevent her from giving William an heir. Horace wanted a grandchild, as did Cassandra though she wouldn't readily admit being excited for the title 'Grandmother'. Horace adored his daughter-in-law. She was strong, compassionate, and fiercely loyal to her new country despite her continued botching of their language. It didn't hurt she was also beautiful. Anamaria didn't seem to fully comprehend just how beautiful she was, making her that much more desirable. Horace approved of his son's match. They'd welcomed her into their family the moment hers rejected her. She balanced out Rosalina's antics with her gentle nature, though she attended just as many balls.

Anamaria had been nothing but a blessing to their family. Horace worried she'd break if they didn't have a child soon. He pushed the thought from his mind and instead turned his attention back to Cassandra, wanting moments with his own wife before they were ritualistically interrupted. He kissed her bare shoulder, following her collarbone to her neck.

"We're old now," Cassandra whispered though her eyes were still shut. "We're supposed to do nothing until we have coffee."

"That was when we were parents of young children," Horace replied. "All ours are grown now."

Cassandra grinned. She turned to face him, lacing her fingers with his. "Hence the 'old' part."

Horace went to kiss her again. "Yes, we're old now. But we're old together."

Cassandra curved against him. Growing old was something they regularly teased, but in reality they were both thankful. Growing old together was an experience neither of their parents were able to enjoy. Duncan lost Cassandra's mother when she was barely old enough to remember her, and Horace's parents were taken within a year of one another. They both looked forward to caring for one another as age took its toll, playing with grandchildren and watching William and Anamaria ascend.

He went to kiss her again, but then his fear came true. The door opened and a secretary entered without invitation. Horace moaned as the man bowed.

"Your Majesty, there's a…"

Cassandra threw a pillow at him. Her aim was dead on.

"Right…sorry," the secretary muttered as he left. Horace chuckled. His sense of responsibility to Araluen could never switch off, no matter how badly he wanted it to. Cassandra, however, grew up in the castle. She had no problem putting the weight of their country on hold to steal a few extra moments with him.

"Where were we?" Cassandra asked. "Right, you were saying I'm old."

Horace laughed. He pulled her against him, kissing her again.


	76. 017: Stars

**A/N: This chapter is brought to you by guest writer, HammyMC. Thanks for the Theme, HammyMC!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **017: Stars**

"This looks like as good a place as any to camp", Halt grumbled.

Halt, Horace, Liam, and Will spread out. Each one unsaddled their horse and rubbed them down before letting them wander the clearing, grazing the thick grass.  
As usual they had picked up some small game throughout the day so while Will set to preparing the rabbits, Liam and Horace set about building a fire. Soon rich smells where drifting around the campsite as the stew cooked, even drawing Halt back from where he had been studying a map of the surrounding area.

"You know Will, even if you had turned out to be the worst Ranger of all time I probably still would have kept you around, if only to cook for me" Halt mumbled through a mouthful of stew.

"And I am glad you decided to stick with that decision," Horace heartily laughed through his own mouthful.

Will turned a withering glare on Horace who simply grinned at him. Once all of the dishes were cleaned away, they sat silently around the fire with mugs of coffee.

"Halt," Will said looking up at the night sky, "Every culture has their own stories of how the stars came to be in the sky. Do you know any?"

"Hmm?" Halt's head snapped up from staring into the captivating flames.

"The stars, Halt," Will pressed. "Can you tell us about them?"

"Well," Halt muttered between sips of coffee. "From my experience every place has their own version of how they came to be."

"That is what I just said if you been listening," Will smirked

"Well then maybe I can keep you around for more than just the cooking," Halt shot back with a that familiar gleam of mischief.

"Now, now children" Horace butted in. He had seen how the two Rangers could go on for a long time with these arguments and he was interested to hear the stories as well.

"Alright, where was I? See Will, now you have made me lose my place," Halt chided, more to annoy Horace than Will.

"Well maybe if you weren't getting so old" whispered Will. He used every ounce of his Ranger training to hold a straight face while both Horace and Liam rolled their eyes.

"I'M WHAT?" roared Halt rising to his feet.

"Please, no bloodshed tonight," Liam cut between them. He'd known the two awhile now, but still wasn't sure where their line on humor was drawn. His circle back at the Academy had their own humor, but if he spoke to even Kineta the way Halt and Will spoke to one another he'd have never made to Araluen. Actually, especially if he spoke that way to Kineta.

"Well anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was saying that everywhere you go people have a different way for how the stars came to be" Halt began again.  
A muttered "covered that already" came from Will's general direction, but Halt wisely chose to ignore him.

"Some people believe that the stars have always just been there since the beginning of time. Others think that they were put there by someone for some reason. I have heard of a far distant group to the south where they believe the stars were scattered by a man named Maui to give some light." Halt paused to take a long drink from his coffee.  
"Other people believe that they are their gods, and some think that they are the souls from their dead. There are more stories about the stars than there are stars."

"What about you, Halt? What do you think?" asked Horace quietly.

"What do I think?" Halt repeated. "Honestly Horace, I am not sure what to think. It is a bit like trying to pick a favorite tree in the forest."

With that, Halt drained the last of his coffee and threw his dregs on the fire.

"Will, you have first watch, and second, and third, and fourth. Night" Halt called cheerfully and with that he rolled himself in his cloak as was soon asleep.

"If you take first watch Will, I'll take the second and Liam can have third," Horace offered. With is old age, Halt took less and less of nighttime watches. The younger men didn't give him _too_ much hell for it.

"Thanks Horace," Will whispered. "We're moving early tomorrow. The rotations will be fairly short."

Will moved off to the side of the clearing where the shadows were uncertain and began his watch. Even though he was focused on scanning the area for any danger, every now and then he couldn't help but look up at the sky in wonder and think, what else had these stars above seen?


	77. 063: Fish

**A/N: Some brothers-in-law and cousins bonding time :)**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **063: Fish**

Kane waded in the stream holding Russ by the collar of his shirt. Russ balanced precariously on a smooth rock trying to catch fish with a worm pierced with a hook on a string. Roman bent down next to him holding his own line, showing Russ exactly how to give occasional tugs to entice the fish downstream. Fishing was never something Halt thought to teach Kane…but then, fishing wasn't exactly prevalent for their family. Halt preferred to eat things he could shoot with his bow. Scout talked about bow fishing in Hibernia, but the fad never seemed to catch in Araluen. Granted, Hibernia had more cliffs to perch from. Russ had fallen into the water twice, which was fine, but neither adult wanted to report to Gabby they let Russ get hurt.

Roman and Kane, by some miracle, landed with the same day off. They decided it'd be a good a time as any to take Clara and Russ to play in the woods. Kane snuck away with his family as often as possible, but as a single father Roman seldom had the time. Clara was becoming the age she could be more independent, but he still heavily relied on his parents to help with her education. He had no wife to sit at home teaching her the things a girl should know, and because he opted for a path that would allow him to remain part of her life, his salary wouldn't allow for a traditional governess or daily tutor. His parents arranged for her to have the same education as Gabby and Lucy received at her age, but as both sisters proved that education amounted to little. Gabby's life relied on skills she picked up working under Master Jonathan, not the mindless drills of Parisian and table manners that only suited girls raised for advantageous marriage. Lucy's circle was definitely one of privilege, but her career would be taking over for their father one day. Planning banquets and waltzing with Prince Ace were beneficial, but sitting by her father's desk learning the numbers of imports and exports would help her more.

Because Clara was reaching independence, Roman took every opportunity he could get to take her away from that life. He tried his best to show her there was more to life than parties and ships. He'd take her on trips to collect reports among the fiefs and on his days off he'd take her to the poorer parts of the city. Lucy took Clara to help with her charities, at Roman's request, and at Gabby's insistence, she and Kane took an interest as well. Clara had no interest in fishing, so she sat on the bank of the stream with her sketchbook. Clara's interest in arts shocked everyone around her. Roman kept her stocked with sketchbooks, which she filled with drawings of the world around her.

Kane and Gabby planned to get her real paints on her next birthday, a luxury Roman would never be able to get her himself. Lucy agreed to get her good canvas from the textiles shop and Roman already agreed to use part of his holiday time to escort a carpenter's family to Norgate in exchange for an easel. They'd set everything up in her room while she went to her birthday party at her grandparents', and upon return she'd know her father, Aunt Lucy, Aunt Gabby, and Uncle Kane arranged it for her. She didn't need to know about Roman's financial struggles, especially since she was their source.

"Daddy, I got it!" Russ squealed. Sure enough, a fish fought against Russ's hook. The fish was stronger than Russ, especially standing on a slippery rock, and he lurched forward. Kane gripped his shirt collar and caught his torso, bracing him firmly as he continued cheering. Roman laughed as he helped Russ pull the fish in.

"Well done," Roman slapped Russ's back and then he worked the fish off the hook. "Looks like you get to eat tonight afterall."

Roman handed the fish by its mouth to Russ. Russ took it eagerly. He held it out towards the bank.

"Clara!" he shouted. "Look what I caught!"

The fish flopped. Russ had never been one to know fear, but the fish's movement surprised him just enough to loosen his grip. The fish jumped from his hand, slapped his face with its tail, and fell back into the water. Roman and Kane both turned their heads to smirk. Clara, however, couldn't resist herself.

"Looks like you've got to catch another!" she called out from the banks.

Before Roman could correct her rudeness, Russ shouted, "I will, and you won't get a bite of it!"

The men doubled over with laughter.

"Looks like you're going to have to come out here and catch your own fish," Roman called out to his daughter.

Clara made a face. Kane shook his head as he handed Russ the jar of bait. He held the hook while Russ dug for another worm. Clara was becoming bold, almost too bold for her own good. According to Lucy, she'd go to her first ball soon. Clara didn't think near as much of dancing as she did drawing. Kane had even heard her remark how Gabby was lucky she lost her sight before being subjected to smiling and prancing around royalty. If only she knew the only royal family members genuinely interested in parties were Rosalina and, to an extent, Anamaria.

Before Kane could get Russ's line back out, Roman caught one. He handed it to Russ. Russ concentrated on pulling it in.

"You're not getting this one either, Clara!" Russ shouted.

"I will! My dad caught it!"

"Their rivalry is getting worse," Roman said to Kane while Russ pulled in the fish.

"Cousins are meant to be rivals. It's good for them," Kane shrugged.

"We only saw our cousins once or twice a year growing up. Gabby, Spence, and I fought a lot, but we all had to sit down civilly at dinner or Mother would make sure we had hell to pay."

Kane shrugged. "I never had siblings. Cousins, though…those I had plenty of."

"Right," Roman said. "The royal children of two monarchs."

Kane laughed. "Technically, Scout was just a Ranger's daughter at the time."

Roman bent to work the new fish off its hook. Kane baited the second hook while Russ continued his argument with Clara. They caught two more, allowing Russ to pull each one in to Clara's disdain, and then headed back to the banks. Gabby would kill them if they took their catch to her home, so the headed to Roman's apartment.

"Where did you learn this?" Kane asked while Roman cleaned the fish. Clara and Russ sat on a rug in front of the fire. Their bickering just an hour before was forgotten. Now the children played together as friends.

"I was stationed at Seacliff before Clara came," Roman replied. "There wasn't much there in terms of hunting, but fish were easy to come by."

"I didn't think your mother would let anyone but a servant clean fish."

"That assumption is correct."

Kane helped himself around Roman's kitchen. Because they were both Royal Scouts, the main rooms of their assigned apartments were similar. Gabby set Roman's up identical to theirs. Kane easily found a skillet and oil and kneeled next to the fireplace.

"Any bets on what Gabby will think of this?" Roman asked. He collected the slimy leftover bits into a bowl and called Clara to take them for tossing.

"My bet is she will either be genuinely impressed, or act impressed for the children's sake."

Roman chuckled. "She can't get too worked up. Neither child got hurt."

Russ looked to them from his spot on the floor.

"Daddy, Uncle Roman, is today something I have to keep secret from Mummy?"

Roman raised an eyebrow to Kane. "You keep secrets from Mummy a lot, Russ?"

Russ stared at his hands, clearly realizing he'd said something wrong. Kane shook his head to Roman.

"Are you telling me you and Clara have no secrets from Gabby?"

"Gabby? No."

"Your mother then?"

Roman nodded. "Point made."


	78. 088: Song

**A/N: This Theme brought to you by guest writer TheRanger'sDaughter!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **088: Song**

Five year old Kane spotted Will tuning his mandola in the castle courtyard. Will had just finished with his business in the castle and was hoping to have a chance to play his mandola before he left. Will carried it with him everywhere and sometimes when it was quiet he enjoyed playing soft tunes on it.

"What you doing?" Kane asked with his usual childlike curiosity.

"Tuning my mandola," Will replied. He always enjoyed spending time with Halt's adopted son. It made him feel like he had a younger brother.

"What is a man-duh-la?" Kane asked, stumbling slightly over the word.

"Well, according to your father it is a lute. Regardless of what you call it, this is used to play songs on," Will told him. Kane touched the mandola, intrigued by it. Will grinned at the boy's obvious interest in the instrument.

"Do you know how to play a song on it?" Kane asked. Will pursed his lips.

"I know a few. Why do you ask?" Will asked.

"I want to see you play. Daddy doesn't like it when Crowley whistles, so I want to hear you sing," Kane replied. Will could barely keep a straight face. This was just too easy. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't resist.

"Well Kane, I do know one song. But it is a song that is very dangerous to sing," Will told him, baiting the boy's curiosity even more. Kane just blinked, totally unaware of what he was getting into.

"Why?" Kane asked.

"Let's just say the few times I have sung it in your father's presence I have regretted that decision deeply," Will teased.

"I want to hear it, please," Kane begged. "Please, Will?"

"Alright Kane it goes like this-" Will began.  
"Graybeard Halt is a fighting man.  
I've heard common talk  
That Graybeard Halt he cuts his hair  
with a carving knife and fork.  
Fare thee well, Graybeard Halt,  
fare thee well I say.  
Fare thee well, Graybeard Halt,  
tomorrow's another day."

Will finished the song and looked over at Kane. The young boy laughed so hard tears flowed from his eyes.

"Breathe a little Kane," Will said, grinning at the boy's enjoyment.

"What is it called, Will?" Kane asked between bursts of giggles.

"Graybeard Halt, and don't sing it in your father's presence or he may well kill you," Will warned.

"But you are still alive," Kane pointed out.

"Yes, well the first time I sung it Halt made me spend a night in a tree. The second time I sung it he made me spend a week in the same tree. Not a very good idea trust me on that one," Will said seriously.

"Will you teach it to me?" Kane asked eagerly. "Please?"

Will laughed. He would enjoy this indeed. He spent the next half hour reciting the lyrics to Kane. Because he was Halt's son, memorization came easily to him. Once Kane was able to sing through it without mistakes, Will slapped his back.

"Remember," he warned before Kane ran off. "Not a word to your father."

Kane nodded and left to join William and Rosalina across the courtyard. Will stood and went to take Tug's reins.

" _You taught Halt's son the song! Are you stupid_?" Tug practically yelled at him.

"As long as Halt doesn't find out I am ok. Besides, I wrote it with love."

" _You have a death wish._ "

Will snorted at his horse.

Kane arrived home later that day to find his mother flipping through paperwork on the table. Pauline looked up when he came in.

"Hello Kane," she said absently.

"Mother," Kane greeted. Pauline could tell he desperately wanted to ask something.

"What is it?" she asked. "Please tell me you didn't break something again..."

"Can I have a mandola like Uncle Will?" Kane begged. Pauline frowned. She wanted Kane to pick up at least one instrument badly, but the painful early years of practicing put Halt off on the whole idea.

"You know how your father feels about instruments. What is with the sudden interest?" Pauline asked.

"Uncle Will was tuning his mandola and he showed me how to play it. I wanted to sing the song he taught me," Kane said happily. Pauline raised an eyebrow. If Will was alone with Kane and got him excited about something, it was either really good or really bad.

"Oh, and what song is that?" she asked warily. Kane beamed with excitement.

Kane sang the song word for word, not missing a one.

Halt stopped outside of the door to his apartment. He could hear singing inside. He paused outside the door, not wanting to interrupt Kane. He listened carefully trying to pick out what song he was singing.

Kane's voice wasn't as smooth as Will's, but Halt could easily make out the words. Halt closed his eyes for a moment as if hoping this was some bad dream and he just needed some rest.

Inside, Pauline struggled to keep a straight face. "You have quite the voice," she told her young son with a grin. The door to the apartment opened. Kane turned and grinned widely at Halt, forgetting Will's warning. Halt marched straight over to his family.

"Kane we need to have a talk," Halt said.

Always obedient, Kane left his mother to follow Halt. Halt picked him up and sat him on his bed. Halt kneeled in front of him, searching Kane's eyes for mischief.

"Who taught you that song?" Halt asked

.  
"Will," Kane answered without hesitation. "He can play the music on his mandola. Can I have a mandola so I can learn to play too? Please Father?"

Halt's eyes darkened for a moment.

"Curse you Will," he grumbled under his breath. He left his young son on his bed and left the apartment without so much as glancing at his wife. Pauline sat with her back to him, covering her grin with her hand anyway. Kane came out of his room, watching his father leave. He went to his mother, staring up at her.

"Is Will in trouble?" he asked.

"Most definitely," Pauline told him.

"Can I go watch?"

"Sure, just follow your father."

Halt searched for Will. He found him with Horace near the stable.

"Will, I am going to kill you," Halt threatened. Will watched wide eyed as Halt came close to him knowing it was useless to run. Kane scrambled after his father.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it!" Will cried. Halt raised an eyebrow.

"So you are going to deny teaching my son Graybeard Halt?" Halt asked. Will winked to Kane.

"Actually, I can't deny that," he admitted.

"Thought not. Both of you can spend a night in the biggest tree you can find around here," Halt barked. Horace doubled over with laughter.

"Thanks for your support, Your Highness," Will joked sarcastically before turning to Kane. "Come on, kid. We've got a long night in a tree."

Lina found them the next morning on their way down from the tree. "What did you two do?" she asked, clearly amused.

"I was stupid enough to teach Kane Graybeard Halt," Will grumbled. Lina raised an eyebrow and Will got a funny feeling she was laughing hysterically inside.

"Sorry Uncle Will," Kane said. Will shook his head.

"We had fun in the tree though, didn't we?"

Kane's eyes shone with a mischief that seemed to only ever come out when he was with Will.

"We did!" he exclaimed.

"So it was worth it, right?"

"Right."

* * *

Kane sighed and looked over at Russ. His parents had been gone a few weeks now, and Kane never felt so lost. He found memories he hadn't thought of in a long time kept invading the forefront of his mind. Some were happy, some sad. All made him miss his parents even more.

"You going to be alright, Kane?" Will asked. He'd made a habit of checking on Kane more often than anyone else.

"I was just thinking about the time you taught me Graybeard Halt," Kane muttered. Will smiled slightly.

"Teach it to Russ. That way they will always have a way to remember him," Will offered. "You can even stick them in a tree later, if you want."

"I was thinking about that. As much as Father claimed to hate that song, I think he secretly loved it," Kane chuckled. Will nodded.

"So do I," he said. Kane called Russ over to him. He pulled his young son into his lap. Fresh tears threatened to spill out as he realized Russ was about the same age he'd been when he learned.

"Russ I am going to teach you a special song," Kane said. Russ looked up at him.

"What song, Daddy?" he asked.

"It is called Graybeard Halt. Will over there taught me this song when I was young, and it is about Grandfather," Kane told him.

"I want to hear it," Russ said. Kane sung Graybeard Halt to Russ. Tears touched his eyes as he sang but he powered through."Did Grandfather like it?" Russ asked. Kane hesitated for a second.

"He said he didn't, but I think deep down he loved it. It is a special song that I want you to remember so you can teach it to the new baby, alright?" Kane whispered to him.

"Okay Daddy," Russ agreed. Kane nodded and, squeezing Russ a little tighter than usual, taught him each and ever lyric.

Gilan and Horace had joined Will while Kane sang to Russ. All four of the adults knew the song very well, and now that Halt was gone it held a special place in their hearts.

"Special song indeed," Gilan muttered as he sipped his coffee.


	79. 062: Underwater

**A/N: This Theme brought to you by guest writer Raider1472. Thanks Raider!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **062: Underwater**

The flap of the medical tent opened with a swish, breaking the quiet. All of the other members on duty that day had turned in for the night. A few of the soldiers had hunted some deer, and the smell of venison permeated the camp.

Combating hunger and weariness, Ace let out an inward sigh thinking that the day would never end. Within the time the rest of the team had left, he had treated several soldiers who had gotten into an argument and given each other mild contusions, adjusted stiches from a previous medic's shoddy hands, and cleaned up the mess of someone with a bad bout of the stomach flu.

Ace turned from cleaning his tray from the last job and saw, to his surprise, there were two women at the entrance of the tent. Women didn't often travel with the training encampment, but these two had the garb of kitchen staff, their hair in high buns. One of the women clutched her bandaged hand gingerly. The other woman guided her into the tent.

"How can I help you?" Ace asked. He turned to a side table and dunked his hands in hot water, and dried them on a clean towel.

"Oh, nothing, sir. We're fine. Sorry to bother you," said the woman with the wrapped hand in a high voice. She made to leave the tent. The second woman blocked her way, pushing her friend towards Ace.

"She needs help, sir. Boiled her hand she did, sir."

As her friend spoke, the injured woman shook her head with wide eyes.

Ace walked toward them saying, "Please, call me Ace." The eyes of both women widened, as the rumors were confirmed. He reached out a hand to the woman with the bandaged hand. "May I please see your hand? What is your name?"

"Elsie. Your highness—I mean, Ace," she stammered. Ace rose an eyebrow. As she put her hand forward, she visibly shook. Her friend stood with a firm arm around Elsie's shoulders, as though Elsie would bolt any second.

Ace took hold of Elsie's wrist gently and turned the injured hand gently, looking at it through the rough bandage, but did not remove it. He gestured to a bench. "Would you mind taking a seat Elsie? So I can look at your hand?"

"Yes," Elsie replied shortly. She planted her feet, unwilling to move. Ace turned his back to grab a tray that contained salve and bandages. He shook his head to his patient.

"Something wrong, Miss Elsie?"

"She don't like the healers much," her friend explained.

"Ahh," Ace said, hoping this response masked his surprise. He was used to the castle children being afraid of the healers from time to time, but he had yet to encounter an adult with the fear. Sure, he had dealt with obstinate patients, those that refused their medicine, or decided they were sick without any sort of verification and demanded treatment, but never someone who was actually afraid of the healers. He had heard other medics talk about the fear, saying that it stemmed from a childhood experience. He wondered what Elsie's was, or if she even remembered it.

Ace walked past the row of beds and grabbed a high table, used for the overseer on staff during the day to make notes and fill out paperwork. He put the table next to Elsie.

"That's alright," he assured her gently. "You don't have to sit down. However if you want to, please let me know." Ace grabbed the tray he prepared and set it on the high table. "Your hand looks like it hurts. Does it sting at all?" Elsie nodded, taking deep breaths as she tried to remain calm. "You probably have a severe burn," Ace continued, "and it should be taken care of before it gets infected. Will you let me help you?"

With what must've taken a tremendous amount of courage, Elsie nodded. "Yes." She put her hand forward, and Ace began to undo the bandage.

"Right now," he said, "I'm taking off your old bandage, to look at the severity of the burn. Did you make this?" He asked as he slowly unwrapped the layers.

"No. Charlotte made it for me," Elsie said and looked to the woman guarding tent with crossed arms and a sour expression.

Ace had removed the whole bandage and saw the hand was swollen and blistered. "Thank you for making her come, Charlotte. If her hand got infected, she could've lost the whole thing."

"See? What did I tell you?" Charlotte hissed, but Elsie just shook her head. Ace saw her eyes were shut tightly.

"You don't have to look if you don't want to Elsie, but I'm still going to tell you what I'm doing, unless you don't want me to." Ace said as he began to measure out the length of bandage.

"Just do it." Elsie said. "Don't tell me. I don't want to know."

With that, Elsie put her good hand over her already shut eyes, as if her eyelids were too thin by themselves.

"All right, then." Ace continued his work in silence. He grabbed a basin of cool water and moved it to the table. He gingerly lifted Elsie's hand by the wrist.

"Take a deep breath and let it out slowly," he told her. As Elsie did so, Ace put her hand underwater. He felt her tense, then relax—as if it wasn't as bad as she expected. "We are going to leave your hand in the water for a little while. Fifteen minutes or so. Are you sure you don't want to sit?"

Elsie shook her head, wanting to stand, her hand in the bucket. Gradually, she began to relax as Ace bustled around the tent. Elsie opened her eyes and avoiding the sight of her burned had she watched Ace put instruments in boiling water, and scrubbing tables with soap.

Somewhere inside of Ace a timer went off, and Ace cleaned his hands in the hot water, and dried them on a clean towel. "Okay. Elsie," he continued, "I am going to bandage your hand back up. Feel free to look—or not."

Elsie clapped a hand over her eyes, as Ace removed her hand from the water basin and hissed with pain as he patted it dry. As Ace unscrewed the salve jar, Elsie gradually began to peak through her fingers. As Ace finished wrapping her hand, she had completely relaxed.

"There you go! All done," Ace said and Elsie grinned at him.

"Thank you!" she said, looking over the even layering Ace did. "This feels better than it did all day!"

"I would certainly hope so," Ace replied. "You're going to need to come back in the morning. Is that going to be a problem for you?" Ace glanced at Charlotte briefly who was shaking her head.

"I don't think so," Elsie said. "You're not that bad." With that, she walked out of the tent with Charlotte.

The next day, during Ace's morning shift, Elsie came in with a smile. She caught Ace's eye and waved.


	80. 096: Sweet

**A/N: Roman wasn't home when Gabby told her parents she was pregnant. Here's him finding out.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **096: Sweet**

Gabby walked through her apartment with her arm stretched out in front of her. A familiar pattern of knocking sounded again. She let her fingertips brush the door and she found the knob without trouble. She opened it and stepped aside for Roman. She'd known it was him by his footsteps.

"Gabby," he said the moment he came inside. He took her arms and led her towards the couch in front of the fireplace. Gabby allowed him to guide her. His urgency was unmistakable.

"Where's Clara?" she asked as he took a moment to poke at the fire.

"At home," Roman answered. "She's minding supper. Gabby, I need you to tell me."

Gabby lowered herself to the couch at his guidance. He sat next to her. He took both her hands in his and squeezed them tightly. Gabby released one and traced her fingers up his arm to his face. She pressed her palm to his cheek, her fingers outlining his eyes and mouth. He took her shoulder, letting her know his full attention was on her.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"Tell you what?" Gabby asked innocently.

"Are you carrying?"

Gabby couldn't help it. She smiled. The smile was enough answer for Roman. He brought her into a firm embrace.

"Gabby, this is great," he told her. "Why didn't you come tell me right away?"

"So much has been happening," Gabby whispered to him. "I just…I knew if you knew right away you'd coop me up. Then Halt and Pauline…"

Gabby trailed off. She felt Roman's hand against her cheek, wiping away an unshed tear. "I'd never hold you against your will, Gabs. You know that."

"I know," Gabby assured him. "I just…I'm sorry, Roman. I was caught up with the royal family and…everything."

Roman rubbed her back as he embraced her again. "Ranger Halt and Lady Pauline were good people. Did they know?"

"Yes," Gabby managed to get out as she fought sobs. "They did."

Roman squeezed her once more. "Good. Now, tell me, how far gone are you?"

Gabby grinned. "Not far past the first trimester."

Roman released her from the hug though he kept his hands on her arms. "I'm happy for you, Gabs."

Gabby found one of his hands and brought it to her stomach. She smiled as Roman laughed.

"I couldn't tell by just looking," he told her as he felt the roundness. "You won't be able to hide from anyone much longer."

"Are you upset we told the rest of the family before you?" Gabby whispered.

"No," Roman assured her "Lucy's the one that told me. I suspected Kane's parents played into your wanting to tell ours as soon as possible."

Gabby nodded. "I just…"

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Gabs. I'm here for you."

Gabby grinned and hugged her brother once more. Again, he rubbed her back gently.

"How have you been feeling?"

"Tired," Gabby admitted.

"Kane's taking good care of you?"

Gabby nodded. "Yes, he always does."

Roman rubbed her arm. "Lucy tells me Mother didn't take the news well?"

Gabby sighed. "No. She didn't. She still sees me as some helpless girl who needs to sit in the dark every day."

"Of the four of us, you've turned out the best. One day she'll realize that."

"You're doing well."

"I'm a single father to a young girl."

"Lucy…"

"She's still growing."

Gabby found his hands and squeezed them. "Well, I'm proud of you. You've done so much for Clara."

Roman chuckled. "I couldn't have done it without you, Gabby. Whatever you need, you ask. Got it?"

"I don't need anything," Gabby assured him. "I just want you to be happy for me."

"Of course I'm happy for you."

She felt his hand cover her stomach again. It felt warm. She put her hand over his.

"You'll be a great mother," Roman assured her. "You're already a great mother."


	81. 018: Eyes

**A/N: And, because they are such great siblings, more Roman and Gabby :)**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **018: Eyes**

"Be careful with her," Catherine warned Roman. He nodded to her though he'd stopped listening a while ago. It was Harvest Festival, and he finally had a day off from battleschool. He'd chosen to spend it with his little sister. The physician down the street had been working with her for three months now, and when he visited the battleschool two weeks before he mentioned to Roman she was itching to get out of the house. Roman used those two weeks to convince his mother it was a good idea.

His brother, Spence, had already run off to spend the day with friends. Roman heard whispers one of them pinched a bottle of whiskey from their parents' cabinet and they planned to empty it in the woods. Roman wished his younger brother would straighten out, but he'd found too many thrills with what was meant to be forbidden and their parents turned a blind eye. One day he'd get into more trouble than they could get him out of. Roman only hoped that day came before he got himself killed. His other sister, little Lucy, was being prepared by their maid to be put on display by their mother later that day. Lucy had just celebrated her third birthday and was as charming as Princess Rosalina, or so their mother claimed.

Gabby, however, had been doomed to spend the entire festival with their live in staff. It wasn't exactly a grim fate. Once Missy, the head maid, caught on to Gabby's spending too many events alone in her room she'd made efforts to include her in staff celebrations. She was always the only child, but it was better than sitting in her room. Today, Roman was determined she had a proper celebration away from home. Everyone else in the family was going out. Gabby deserved the same.

Gabby stood at the bottom of the steps staring blankly into nothing. She was remarkably well dressed for a blind girl, but Missy always saw to that. Roman checked in on Gabby's progress with Jonathan when he could, and Jonathan told him that, after practicing with his female assistant, she could lace up her own dress. It was a huge milestone for someone who three months ago could barely tell the front from the back of a shirt. Gabby, though resistant at first, worked hard with Jonathan. When their parents left her alone in her room the days he didn't collect her she took to practicing whatever she'd last learned. Their parents had begun paying Jonathan for his services after they came home to find Gabby had set the table and made a pie. She'd done both with Missy's help, but they didn't need to know that. The point was she could be actively involved in preparing meals, and once she had more practice she'd be able to do them on her own. After all, Gabby wasn't even a teenager yet. Not many preteens in their family's circle could make a lattice pattern with crusts or fire an oven, both of which she did under Missy's supervision without help.

Clearly though, Missy had helped her today. The apron over her calf-length dress laced up the back, which would be difficult for even sighted girl, and the fullness of her skirt had to be due to a petticoat, which he heard girls complain of all the time. Missy had woven her hair with braids, as was fashionable for girls Gabby's age. Her boots were heeled and buttoned, a sign their mother had gotten involved as well. Gabby preferred soft slippers or riding boots that laced. She held a long cane parallel to her body, her constant accessory since Jonathan gave it to her a month ago.

"Ready Gabs?" Roman asked. He brought her hand to his arm, as was proper to escort a lady. Gabby smiled as she adjusted her grip. She held his arm a little tighter than normal. Roman sensed her nervousness about going out into such a crowd, but bring attention to it. They needed to get out before their mother changed her mind about letting her come with him.

"I'm ready," Gabby answered. He'd barely taken two steps when Catherine rushed forward to grab Gabby by the shoulders. Both siblings groaned.

"Oh hush," Catherine told them. "Gabby, it's going to get colder. You need a scarf, and your cloak." Catherine rushed to the wardrobe near the front door to collect these things. "Oh, and the scarf for your eyes."

"I don't need that," Gabby protested. "Jonathan doesn't make me wear one."

"Well, Jonathan doesn't take you into public either. You don't want to put people off with your staring and whatnot."

Roman put his hand on top of Gabby's, signaling her to keep quiet. She locked her mouth shut, though still clearly annoyed as Catherine tied the fabric around her eyes. She put the cloak over her shoulders and a thick scarf around her neck.

"There," Catherine said. "Roman, you're going to watch over her? Don't let her out of your sight."

"We'll be fine," Roman assured her.

"And careful what you have for dinner. She doesn't do well with soup."

"Sure, Mother."

"And stick to the side paths. Crowds make her nervous."

"Yes, Mother."

"And no taverns!" Catherine called out as Roman shut the door. He noted Gabby's smile as it latched behind them.

"I wonder if she told Spence the same thing about the taverns," he said as he guided Gabby to the end of the garden. He glanced back at their house. Their mother was watching from the window, as though something horrible would happen before they made it into the heart of the city. "She's looking at us. We'll ditch the extras at the end of the lane and collect them before going back."

"Thank you," Gabby sighed with relief. They went down the street to Jonathan's home. He was wearing his formal uniform, coming down to his gate when they crossed. He waved to them.

"Roman, Gabby, I'm glad to see you two out and about," Jonathan said as he studied Gabby's blindfold. "I see your mother saw you off."

"Mind if we leave some things here at your gate?" Roman asked, already untying the scarf around her neck for her.

"Of course, but let Gabby do that."

Roman dropped his hands. He'd become so used to helping his little sister before he often forgot what she could and couldn't do on her own. Slowly, Gabby removed her cloak first, unhooking its fastening with ease. She felt for Jonathan's gate and hung it on the top railing. She then went for her blindfold, easily slipping it off her head. Then she went for the scarf. Their mother had tied a complicated knot Roman hadn't really gotten undone. Gabby faltered, trying to figure it out and failing. Roman reached to help her, but Jonathan caught his hand and lowered it, shaking his head at him.

"I can't do it," Gabby said, slightly discouraged as her fingers kept searching for a loose spot.

"Yes you can," Jonathan told her firmly. "Find the end and follow it up."

Gabby did as instructed. With some work, she finally got the knot loose enough to open it up. She successfully got it undone and put it with her cloak and blindfold.

"Alright Gabby, I'm going to take your things and put them in a crate so they'll stay clean. The crate will be at the fourth post down from the gate. Can you remember that?"

"Yes," Gabby answered. He took her by the wrist and guided her hand to a post.

"This is what they feel like."

Gabby nodded, committing it to memory. Jonathan nodded too.

"Have fun tonight. Eat lots of sweets for me."

Gabby laughed and found Roman's arm again. He smiled to Jonathan with an appreciative nod and began walking again. He noticed Gabby holding her cane across her body, almost as though she were taking a defensive position with a sword.

"Why do you hold your cane like that?" he asked as they walked.

"When someone leads me I don't have to guide my steps. I just have to make sure they don't run me into anything."

"I'm glad you're working with Jonathan," Roman told her as he turned towards the heart of the celebration at the gates of the castle. "Three months ago we'd be going a lot slower."

"And I would have tripped by now trying to walk with heeled shoes," Gabby added. "I may still trip, by the way."

"Why is it heels are harder for you than regular shoes?" Roman asked with genuine curiosity.

"There's more ways to fall," Gabby explained. "The heels will get hooked on a low step or crack or something I can't feel and…"

As though it'd been planned, the heel of her left shoe caught on an uneven section of the cobblestone street. Her arms went out to break her fall, but Roman didn't let her hit the ground. He quickly caught her waist and pulled her upright, hugging her tightly as she regained her footing.

"We won't tell Mother about this," Roman promised once she had her balance back. "I'll talk to Missy about keeping an eye out for more flat shoes. I know some girls your age like wearing the boots Couriers favor."

Gabby nodded. "Thanks, Roman."

Roman led her down the smoother edge of the street towards venders. "What smells good for dinner?" he asked, unable to resist teasing her a bit.

"Not soup," Gabby replied. He laughed. Her sarcastic humor was his favorite thing about her. If only their parents would relax enough for it to come through at home. They walked a little further into the venders, chatting like old times. Roman noticed Gabby stopped focusing on their conversation as they came to a more crowded section. They seemed to all be gathered between two venders selling pies. Just beyond them, he could see a man without such a following selling roasted nuts. He brought Gabby closer to his side, resorting to their old method of him guiding her by her waist. She clutched her cane in front of her and used his free arm to help direct people out of the way. Gabby took smaller and smaller steps. He knew crowds made her nervous. That was one aspect of her blindness he didn't think could ever go away.

"Roman?" she whispered in a high voice when they came to a standstill. Someone pushing a cart of toys had cut them off, and a crowd of children surrounded him. Roman began leading her around the mass, but they just found more people.

"We're almost through it, Gabs," he assured her.

She cried out. Roman turned just in time to see a pickpocket with a knife cut her purse. The kid was young, maybe nine or ten. Roman should have worn his battleschool uniform to deter such petty crime. He lunged out and grabbed the boy's wrist.

"Oi!" he shouted. "Let me go!"

The boy fought him. Roman released Gabby so she wouldn't get hurt. He easily wrestled the kid's arms behind his back.

"Sorry, kid. I don't take orders from thieves," Roman snapped at him. "What all have you stolen? Sweets? Toys?"

"None of your business!" the boy bellowed. He continued struggling, but Roman kept his grip tight. "You're hurting me!"

"If I were hurting you, you wouldn't be struggling as much," Roman rolled his eyes. A uniformed guard came over to them. Roman opened his mouth to explain the situation, but the guard grabbed the boy by the collar.

"You again?" he snapped. "What? You think you'll be able to pinch the royal family again, do you?"

"Royal family?" Roman repeated. They'd come to a stop in the middle of an intersection, and he noticed for the first time guards herding people to the sides. An open carriage was just beyond them. Lord Duncan rode in it with Prince William, Princess Rosalina, and Prince Horace the Second, better known as Prince Ace. King Horace and Queen Cassandra followed the carriage on horseback. Harvest Festival at the capital always included the royal family taking a tour of the city. Roman hadn't realized they were in the direct path of the parade.

"Roman!" Gabby's voice shouted.

"Miss, are you alright? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to knock you down."

"Roman!" Gabby called out again. Roman reached for the thief's hand and wretched back Gabby's coins. The guard began hauling him away as he went to search for his sister. He found her a few paces from where he'd left her. She sat on the ground with her knees brought to her chest, weeping into them. Her skirt fell back to reveal a darkening bruise on her leg. Several people knelt next to her. They had the best intentions, but didn't seem to catch on she couldn't see them. Roman pushed his way to her side.

"I'm here, Gabs," he whispered. He put his arms behind her back and knees, lifting her up in one swift motion. She locked her arms around his neck and buried her face against his shoulder.

"Make way!" a guard shouted. Roman stepped back, falling in line with the crowd. The carriage went past them. Lord Duncan was getting old. Roman wondered how much longer he'd last. He sat with Prince Ace at his side. The younger prince seemed completely bored with the parade, as though he had better things to do at home in his castle. Twins Prince William and Princess Rosalina, the epitome of prince and princess, smiled widely and waved enthusiastically to the bystanders who cheered their names. Their parents, majestic as ever, waved in a more dignified manner, smiling and nodding to several of their subjects.

For a moment, Roman thought about the day he'd be presented to King Horace for final examination before graduation from battleschool. He'd opted for the Royal Scout track, which included a heavier focus on archery and tracking. The king handpicked Royal Scouts himself. Of Roman's class, maybe five would be accepted. Roman didn't have a titled family to help boost his position to the king, but King Horace hadn't grown up in the comforts of a royal family. He'd grown up in a castle as a Ward in the baron's care, just a step up from a common orphanage thanks to parents who passed away before he came of age. Perhaps he'd see past Roman's lack of title and give him the chance he so desperately wanted. If not, he'd become a member of the common infantry and work his way up from there.

As the family disappeared through the gates, Roman became aware of Gabby's fingers clawing into the back of his neck. She was scared. He carried her away from the commotion down an alley. He set her on an empty vinegar barrel and handed her his handkerchief. She wiped her eyes while he checked the bruise on her leg.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"I tried to stand still," Gabby sobbed. "Then someone got really close and…someone was yelling to make way and…I tried, but a bunch of people came at once. I lost my balance and then someone nudged me and…"

She began crying all over again. Roman rubbed her arm. "There," he whispered to her. "You're alright. I shouldn't have left you alone."

"I dropped my cane," she muttered. Roman sighed.

"I'll go and get it. Just sit here, alright? It won't take long."

And it didn't. Her cane had been kicked aside in all the commotion and lay abandoned near where he'd found her. He picked it up and immediately went back to her in the alleyway. He pressed it into her palm and took his handkerchief back. He used it to wipe her eyes.

"You want to go home early?" he asked. Perhaps their parents had left by now and he could sneak her into her room and let her go to bed.

"No!" Gabby said almost too quickly. "I mean…no. I…just need to calm down."

Roman nodded. He rubbed her back until her breathing steadied. Once she seemed to have a good grip on herself he helped her down from the barrel and guided her back to the street. He went to the closest food vender and bought two skewers of roasted vegetables and one of bite size roasted duck. From another vender he bought two mugs of cider and led Gabby to the stone fence surrounding a public garden. They sat together on the ledge and he gave her one of the vegetable skewers.

"Should be easy enough to eat," he told her. "Just slide it off the skewer and eat it."

Once she had food in her, Gabby lightened up. She returned to her cheerful self and spoke animatedly about the things she was learning with Jonathan. Roman smiled as she spoke, glad the fall hadn't completely ruined her evening.


	82. 068: Dirt

**A/N: Featuring the girl Raider introduced in 'Underwater', because Raider just had to go and introduce a new character and allude to an interesting backstory.**

 **Damn you Raider. Also, well done.**

 **Do not read on a full stomach.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **068: Dirt**

Six-year-old Elsie cried out.

"No!" she shouted. "No! No! No!"

"Hold her," the village healer told her brothers. Elsie's arms were wretched out and pinned down. She kicked up her feet, shrieking and fighting to get away. None other than her father grabbed her ankles and pushed against them and her knees. Her small body was no match for three grown men.

"Nooo!" she groaned. She wept heavily as the man wearing a mask tugged up her shirt to expose her stomach. Luckily, she wore leggings underneath. Not that her six-year-old mind was concerned with modesty right now. She fought against her brothers and father, tears streaming from her hot cheeks.

The village healer had received no formal training. He was simply a man who knew how to administer booze and stitch up cuts. He'd treated Elsie two weeks ago when she fell in the river, slicing her stomach on a sharp rock. He'd done little more than douse her with spirits and loosely stitch her cut. Of course, his shoddy work became infected. He blamed it on Elsie picking at the wound with dirty hands, which she had but at six years old he should have instructed her mother to keep it covered to prevent picking. He also shouldn't have skimped on her stitches.

Her poor farmer family worked from before the sun rose until after sun set. She was one of eleven children, all expected to pitch in. Even if Elsie hadn't picked at it, long hours under the sun sweating hadn't exactly kept it clean. She didn't know to wash it every night and her mother didn't do it for her. Neither did her older sisters. None of that mattered, though. What mattered was the white pus that had collected at the site of her cut. It swelled until the stitches were no longer visible and seeped onto everything. Her mother became cross because it soiled a blanket she shared with two other siblings in the same bed.

Now, the two eldest boys and her father had her back on the table of a madman who insisted the only form of treatment was to remove the stitches, cut her open, drain the pus plus some blood, douse her with more spirits, put new stitches in, and send her on her way.

The knife cut into her skin. Elsie shrieked, piercing the otherwise quiet night. A stick was shoved and held into her mouth, cutting off her screams. She cried even harder. She wanted to gag on the stick. She was crying so hard she couldn't breathe, and her arms and legs were restrained as a man cut into an already sensitive wound.

"Anything to knock her out?" her father asked, perhaps the first merciful thing he'd said since she got hurt.

"I've got some ether I can soak into a rag," the healer said. "Will cost you eight crowns."

"She'll be alright without it."

The man went at her wound again. Elsie lurched against them again.

 **Thirteen Years Later**

Elsie hissed as Ace unwrapped her hand. It'd been five days since she burned herself, and in that five days Ace had supplied her with bandages and a cooling salve. This would be their last meeting for her hand. She still shook as he examined it, but she no longer protested treatment. Her hand had scarred, and she may experience some pain later in life with her muscles, but for now it felt better than ever, just a bit stiff from being bandaged so long.

"What happened to make you so afraid of healers?" Ace asked as he dipped a pinch of cotton in foul smelling salve. Elsie but her thumbnail, trying to will herself still.

"Um…" she muttered. She knew she had to answer whatever he asked. He was her prince, afterall. "I, uh…when I was young I was playing and…I got a cut. The village healer patched me up, but…it was infected and…"

"When you say village healer, do you mean physician?" Ace asked. Elsie shook her head.

"No, sir. He was just…this medicine man I guess. He just showed up one day and said he was a healer, so…we didn't have one, so we just sort of let him stay."

Ace nodded. He paused, staring at her seriously. "What did he do to you, Elsie?"

Elsie's voice dropped to barely a whisper. "He made my brothers and father hold me down…he…drained an infection and…the needle he used to stitch was from his wife's sewing kit and…"

"I understand," Ace told her softly. He wrapped up her hand once more, careful of the sensitive blisters. They were hardening, but still required some attention. "I'm going to give you more salve. Keep using cotton to apply it and keep your hand covered. You don't have to come see me again. You're going to be fine."

"What if I want to see you again?" Elsie blurted out before she realized what was happening. Her cheeks burned red. She ducked her head, wishing keeping her hair pulled back in a bun wasn't part of her required work uniform.

"You know where to find me," Ace assured her. "But your hand's healing nicely. I'm sure you won't have need for my services again. At least, not for this."

Elsie shook her head. He'd offered her a perfectly good save, but her mouth wouldn't let her take it. "What if I want to see you for something other than your services?"

"What do you mean?"

Elsie wasn't sure if he was teasing her or genuinely stumped. She decided it must be the first. He was a prince, afterall. According to all the stories, rich princes were the ultimate bachelors. She seized her opportunity and leaned forward. She pressed her lips against his. He didn't return the kiss. She pulled back and, judging by the look on his face, he truly had no idea what she'd meant. Her cheeks burned red again. He could have her flogged for such inappropriate behavior.

"I'm sorry!" she yelped as she took the salve and cotton. "I'm so sorry…" she repeated. "It won't happen again. I'm sorry."

Elsie fled from him, running back to the kitchens. She hoped she could get lost in the crowd. Perhaps she'd be lucky and he wouldn't remember her name. Or her face. Or he would and have her publically fired and flogged. Then she'd need his services again…or not.

Ace felt a familiar slap on his shoulder as he stood dumbfounded, completely confused as to what had just happened.

"She's pretty. You should have gone for it," William told him.

"Indeed," Frey agreed. Ace shrugged both of them away.

"She was a patient. It would have been improper," he muttered as he went back to work.

"Sometimes I think you're a little too proper," William laughed. "Come on, little brother. You need a girl in your life."

Ace ignored them as they began suggesting various ladies back home for him to pursue, if a cook at the soldier's camp was too beneath him. It wasn't that Elsie lacked status, it was that he simply hadn't realized she was flirting. He didn't think he could go after her now, not without giving her the impression he wanted more than just a kiss. The last thing he needed was some scandal following him.

If only William and Frey could see that.


	83. 071: Bird

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! I know we have some other religions around us. At least one of you celebrates Hanukah. Are there any others out there?**

HammyMC: No, Elsie will not be in the main story. I'm not doing any more rewrites on that...and it does end soon.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **071: Bird**

Calvin leaned against the gatekeeper's post. The royals were late. Of course they were. His schedule didn't matter to them. They cared only for their own. They'd probably stopped somewhere along the way to spoil Elizabet in ways he never could, buying her love with glittering tiaras and porcelain dolls. They had no inkling that Tammy was home doing her best to keep the roasted lamb with potatoes warm. He'd splurged on the lamb in hopes it make Elizabet's first solo visit to them more comfortable. Now she wouldn't get it until it was dry beyond taste.

"Think they remembered?" the grizzly old gatekeeper asked. Wesley was a loner of a man, and preferred to tend his shift without interruption. Calvin's jaw became tight. What if they didn't remember they'd agreed to send Elizabet to him and Tammy for three days? What if they whisked her away to Araluen for a special trip? He felt his anger boiling. How dare they do this to him? He was her blood.

Then, four horses broke from the tree line. Calvin straightened up. The men wore the king's mark, and one held Elizabet in front of him. As they came closer, he realized the king and queen weren't among them. Even Princess Scout, whom they'd recruited in Roscrea to do their spying, wasn't there.

"Uncle Calvin!" Elizabet exclaimed. The guard she rode with helped her down and she ran into his arms. Calvin hugged her tightly, as though the guards would take her away again immediately. "You won't believe what happened on the way here!" she giggled gleefully.

"You're late," Calvin told the guards. "My wife is home trying to keep dinner warm."

"The princess is eager to explain," the guard she'd been riding with said as he dismounted. Next to him, a woman dismounted. Her brown hair had been braided away from her face. Her uniform was that of a man. She must be one of those Academy girls he'd begun hearing so much of.

"I wanted to stop and get you a present," Elizabet told him with a wide smile. "Warden and Julia told me I could. We were in the last village before this one, and Julia took me into the shop while Warden stood guard outside. It was a mercantile, like the one Mama used to take me to. I got you a dozen rolls, because I remember you liked the ones that were twisted. Then we rode to the woods for lunch. Warden and Julia let me play because they said I needed to let out my energy before we went to ride again. Then, guess what? An eagle swooped down and stole your bread. It'd been sitting on top of my back. I was carrying it because I didn't want it to get squished. Julia and I ran after it, and Julia tried to shoot it down but it got away. Warden and the other two guards were helping and we left the other bread at camp. Guess what happened then? A skunk got in it!"

Calvin looked from Elizabet up to the man and woman clearly in charge. The other two were already riding back up the path towards the nearest castle, Elizabet having been safely deposited with him.

"A skunk?" he asked.

"Yes!" Elizabet squealed. "I tried to save the bread, but…well…we're late because Julia said she wouldn't let me come to your house smelling like that."

Calvin stood to his full height. He glared at Julia. "You let my niece get close to a skunk?"

"She did that on her own, sir," Julia answered with a fierceness he'd never seen in a woman her age before. "I thought you'd rather us be a few hours late than have a reeking child turned into your care. And if you wish I'd allowed that and been on time, it's not in my duties to ride with that stench."

Sharp tongue. Calvin wondered if she'd spoken to her parents that way. Perhaps that's why she ended up at the Academy.

"I didn't want to smell bad for you and Tammy," Elizabet whispered in a softer tone, as though she sensed his irritation was because of her. "I asked Julia to help me clean up. It's my fault."

Her voice grew softer and softer, as though she were sleeping back in mutism. Calvin snapped back. He could lecture the guards later. For now, he and Elizabet had dried out roasted lamb waiting for them.

"You're dismissed," he told the guards as he picked her up. He reached to Warden for her pack. "You can meet me here in three days to pick her up."

He had to admit, he was more than a little that King Sean and Queen Kineta had pawned Elizabet off on guards. When he visited Roscrea he'd been under the impression they took a more hands-on approach to parenting. Perhaps that was just for show at their convenience.

"Actually, we are here to guard Princess Elizabet through the duration of her stay," Warden told him firmly. "Orders from King Sean and Queen Kineta directly."

Calvin rolled his eyes. "If they truly cared about those orders they would have come to drop her off themselves. I say you're dismissed."

"You do not have authority over us," Julia warned him. "We, however, are permitted to take Elizabet home early at our discretion, should the need arise."

"Like if I get really sick or Claymound comes under attack," Elizabet added. Elizabet may be living in a dream world, but Calvin heard the truth loud and clear. If he did something they didn't like, they'd whisk her away and there was nothing he could do about it. He studied Julia closer. He recognized her. Last time, she'd been wearing a different kind of uniform. She'd been the girl with Princess Scout when she came to collect Victor Eula. She could handle herself in a fight with any man, if her squabble with Eula was any indication. Her partner, Warden, must be equally well trained to have been sent as a guardian for Elizabet.

"I'm not putting either of you up or feeding you," Calvin said curtly as he turned to walk home.

"I think we can manage," Warden said behind him. Calvin could practically see Julia rolling her eyes though he didn't face her.


	84. 002: Light

**A/N: Sean and Kineta's courtship...only, romantic in a different way.**

HammyMC: Calvin has issues. He's still upset he missed out on raising Elizabet. She is with literally the only family in Hibernia he can't touch.

Aubrey: Flirting is becoming more and more arbitrary. People have become so rude and closed off in general that friendliness is seen as flirting. Just go with your gut, and you'll be fine.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **002: Light**

"Your Grace, they've taken the east wall."

Sean mopped sweat from his brow the best he could manage. "Right," he said to the sergeant in front of him. "Signal the men in the great hall, then retreat from the eastern section of the city. We'll ambush them."

The sergeant ran off. Sean took up his sword and rejoined the battle. They'd caught wind of a former king who became restless under his leadership and decided that if there was to be a king over all of Hibernia, it should be him. This was the second time it'd happened. Sean couldn't let unrest take over now. He had to keep his grip firm or he'd lose his kingdom, and the peace he'd worked so hard for. He had the natives on his side, which was a definite plus. He'd gotten word to many of the city's inhabits to evacuate before his attack. Of course, word that he'd be attacking had given King Harold the chance to prepare. His men were outnumbered and two days' notice wasn't exactly enough time to forge an array of new weapons. However, Harold refused to go down without a fight. He'd been playing dirty from the start, his men laying down pretending to be dead only to stand up and fight again. They exploited the weaknesses of their own city and destroyed everything in the process. Such a shame so many homes were destroyed to pacify a man who refused to see reason. Sean would have to spend a month at least rehoming families.

Sean had won the fight an hour ago. His flag now flew over what was left of the castle. Harold, however, refused to surrender. His men followed his lead, setting childish booby traps with haste. The traps had yet to be lethal in any way. They were more like a toddler trying to stop his father by holding onto his leg. Only instead of playfully wrestling a child away, men's lives were being lost. Wives were losing husbands, children fathers. Sean had hoped for as little blood as possible, but these sympathizers really weren't giving him a choice.

Just as Sean thought he had a way to get them to cease attack, he caught sight of a former Academy student. The young man, younger than him, had fought bravely all through the night. He'd impressed Sean to say the least with his cunning and stealth. Sean had every intention of promoting him when this was all over.

A sympathizer cut him down a cheap slice to the wrist. He'd hit a major vein, making the death more painful and prolonged than it had to be. He would die, though. Only a skilled physician could save him from such a wound, and they had no time to get him to one.

That was it.

Sean ran forward. Just as the murderer came in reach, he was cut off. He spun with his attacker. She moved her feet as though in a waltz. When he stopped, he realized the red he saw was Kineta's hair.

"This way," she whispered. She broke away from him and took off down an alley. He looked back at the young man.

"May Grace follow you," he whispered. He dodged after Kineta. She ducked low into a chute clearly used to run pigs to the butcher. They both ran crouched over. Sean was glad he'd chosen lightweight leather armor over chainmail. The chute became smaller and smaller as they reached the opening. Kineta tossed her weapons ahead of her, lay on her stomach, and pulled herself through. Sean did the same. "Where are we going?" he asked.

Kineta didn't answer. She held her sabre at the ready as she dashed down the grim walkway. The full moon outside gave just enough light to be creeped out. She opened a door, motioning for him to go in first. She'd never given him reason to mistrust her before. He obeyed. She followed, shutting the door behind them.

They were in a room filled with flies and blood. This must be where the butcher cut up the meat. A man dangled from one of the suspended meat hooks. He'd been tied up with rope, completely immobilizing him. He didn't hang from his neck, but from the complicated knot made from several loops around his torso. Sean peered closer, light from a high window covering him in a silver light.

King Harold.

"How did you do this?" he asked Kineta.

"A 'well done, Captain,' will do," she replied.

Sean chuckled. "Well done, Captain."

"Captain?" Harold spat. "You have women running your units now, boy?"

"I wouldn't insult her if I were you," Sean warned him. Kineta went to a side table, inspecting the butcher's knives. Sean shook his head at the old king. "So much bloodshed, for what?"

"You don't deserve my country," Harold spat. "I'd rather destroy it than let you have it!"

"Something you have proven quite magnificently," Kineta muttered.

"Watch your mouth, woman!"

A knife pierced the air so fast Sean could practically hear the metallic blade cutting into nothing. The knife slammed into the wall behind Harold, its blade sinking four inches into the wall.

"I told you, don't insult her," Sean shrugged. He shook his head sadly. "You could have spared your people."

"I'd rather…"

"What? Have them die? Because that's what's happening."

Harold shook his head. "I don't have to listen to you."

"Actually, I think you do. Captain?"

Another knife sliced the air. It pierced the rope suspending him, causing him to fall into a heap on the ground.

"What are my orders, Your Grace?" Kineta asked.

"Help me get him outside," Sean told her. "The only way to do this is publically."

Together they each took an arm and hauled him to his feet. They were tied together, so they drug him down the hallway, to the storefront, and outside to the streets. There was a healthy amount of commotion around them. Good.

"Death to Harold!" he shouted. That got attention. He drew out his sword before he could lose his nerve and pierced it through Harold's heart. He had a much quicker death than the young man from the Academy had been afforded. Harold slumped down. Sean's men cheered.

Sean stepped around the body and walked towards his men. Kineta's eyes went up. She followed him gingerly, fixated on something he wasn't sure of.

"Well done, Your Grace," a knight congratulated him. "How did you get him cornered?"

"Captain Kineta did it," he answered. The knight turned towards Kineta.

"You did?"

"Mhm," Kineta answered absently.

"How?" the knight asked. Kineta ignored him. Sean followed her gaze up to the rooftops, wondering what captivated her attention.

"She had him strung up in the butcher's shop," he said for her. "Kineta, what are you…"

Then it happened. Harold may be dead, but his sympathizers were still at it. From the roof of a weaver's shop, they tipped an obviously heavy trough of rubble. Before Sean could react, he felt Kineta's hands grip his arm. His instinct was to get as close to the wall as possible, but already the worn dwelling was crumbling from all the extra weight of men shifting heavy troughs and buckets above. Kineta swung him in a wide arc, using her weight to counter his. He lost his footing. She released him, flinging him directly into the wall of an opposite shop.

"Your Grace!" the knight shouted as archers took down the men on top of the shop. "Are you alright?"

"Kineta!" Sean cried out. Kineta had no time. She hit the ground in a fetal position covering her head as the wall collapsed. Sean panicked, remembering how Lina fell into rubble less than a year ago. "Kineta!"

"Your Grace, she bruised your head here," the knight said, gingerly brushing his fingers against a new knot on Sean's forehead as though he needed to be made aware. Sean shoved the knight away.

"She saved my life. Get her out! Now!" He waved more soldiers over. "There's a woman here! Get her out!"

The first rays of sunlight peeked over the city as Sean's men sifted through the heavier parts of rubble. Sean joined in himself. He put the knight in charge of survivors and prisoners, as well as taking count of their own losses, so he could concentrate only on Kineta. It took a full forty minutes to get her out. When they did, her eyes were shut. Her arm was set in a painful angle and blood seeped through uncountable cuts. Her chest rose and fell quickly, as though breathing were hard for her.

"Get her on a stretcher," Sean ordered. "Someone get my personal physician. Now!"

"Right away!" a dutiful soldier said. In no time, two field medics arrived with a stretcher. They pulled her onto it. Sean walked next to her the entire way back to camp. His personal physician rushed over to him.

"Your Grace? You're injured?" he demanded, looking Sean over. He reached for the bruise on Sean's forehead. Sean shoved his hand away and pointed to Kineta.

"Her," he snapped.

The physician nodded and set to work immediately. Sean sat outside the triage area, making kingly decisions from his post until his physician returned. He saw Jeddrick and left him in charge. Jeddrick nodded, taking the post flawlessly. How Sean's uncle had overlooked Jeddrick as a worthy knight he'd never know. Sean went back to Kineta's side. She was still quite banged up, and in Sean's opinion lacking bandages. He started to protest but his physician cut him off.

"Your Grace, I need to move her. She'll live, and triage needs the bed. I've already recruited two women to help get her cleaned up, but I've done all I can in triage."

Sean nodded. "Take her to my tent. Use whatever you need."

"Your tent? But, Your Grace…"

"Go," Sean ordered. "Send for me the moment you're finished. Spare nothing, understood?"

The physician nodded sheepishly. He called the girls, both also clearly Academy trained, and they lifted her stretcher. They disappeared into Sean's ornate tent, which he most certainly did not pitch himself nor did he choose to have a proper bed and the floor covered with furs. That was all the idea of someone who had too much time on their hands while he was busy setting up a strategy.

Sean returned to Jeddrick and outlined his wishes for the city. Harold and his thugs did a right good job destroying it. Families would have to salvage what they could and begin new elsewhere. Jeddrick took direction well, but could also make decisions if he had to. Sean would enjoy having him as an ally.

A woman, one of the girls that had carried off Kineta, came to him over two hours later. She curtsied quickly. "Your Grace, the healer is ready for you."

Sean nodded. He made a beeline for his tent. Kineta lay on his bed wearing one of his shirts. Some contraption had been fit around her neck, keeping it from moving in any direction. Her left arm had been bandaged and wrapped to her torso, immobilizing it as well. Her right leg was elevated with a pillow and bandaged almost up to her hip. The blanket had been folded back to keep it exposed. Sean swallowed hard.

"She'll live," his physician assured him. "She needs rest, and I'll have to send for a medical carriage to come collect her, but she'll live."

"Will she recover fully?" Sean asked, eyeing the thing around her neck.

"Most certainly," the physician told him. "Don't be intimidated by her condition now. The neck brace can come off in a week. She'll be in bed at least two with her leg in its condition. Nothing is broken, but she did suffer a few fractures judging by her pain levels. I've given her something to make her sleep awhile. She needs the rest."

"Her arm?" Sean prompted. The physician nodded.

"That will need to be kept immobilized for a month. She did some damage to her shoulder. I'll keep it bound to her torso for safekeeping until we get her to Dun Kilty. Then I'll fit her with a sling."

Sean nodded. "How long until the medical carriage arrives?"

"Three days, maybe four. They'll stop and get new teams along the way, and it will come with two drivers who can rotate out."

Sean nodded again. "Thank you."

"She must be special, eh?"

"She singlehandedly captured Harold."

"That's not what I meant."

Sean eyed his physician. The older man bowed out, looking a little too smug. Sean sighed and sat next to Kineta. Her eyes began to flutter as she came to. Sean jumped to his feet, going to hold her injured hand. He could feel her ribs were wrapped beneath his shirt.

"Easy," he told her as she seemingly begun to panic. "You took quite the beating."

"Wh…what's on…my…neck?" Kineta asked. The brace became stiff just under her chin, making it difficult to talk.

"A brace. The healer said a week and it's off."

Kineta's eyes went down to her leg.

"Two weeks."

Then to her arm.

"A month. He's sent for a medical carriage to take you home."

Kineta groaned. Sean chuckled. He looked back at the flap of his tent. The healer had shut it on his way out. Sean leaned down, gently pressing his lips against hers.

"My beautiful Kineta," he whispered.

"Most…would…frown…upon a…man…" Kineta squeezed her eyes shut, the brace causing her more pain the more she tried to speak. Sean held his finger of her lips.

"I know. Most would frown upon a man taking advantage of someone in such bad shape. I bet I can get a pardon though." He leaned down to brush his lips against hers, then moving to her forehead. "You did a brave thing, Kineta."

"Your…head…" she managed to get out. She reached up with her good hand, though that was clearly a bad idea. She groaned once more, gingerly holding it against her ribs.

"I'll be fine," he whispered. "Just a bump."

Kineta smiled, also a bad idea on her end. Sean gave her a pained look. The last thing he wanted was to cause her more pain. She shut her eyes. Sean kissed her once more, being ever so gentle.

"I'm going to let you rest," he whispered. "I'll come check on you again later. I promise."


	85. 099: Ocean

**A/N: Liam and Lina pre-Caitlyn, post-Scout.**

HammyMC: Wait...what are you shipping?

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **099: Ocean**

Liam shook his head at his wife. They'd left two year old Scout in the care of her grandparents so that they could go on a mission in Seacliff together. The mission was brief, less than a month including travel to and from Seacliff. A witchdoctor pretended he had the cure to all ailments, and the local Ranger was away on his own mission. His apprentice had been left behind to mind the fief, and though promising he wasn't anywhere near prepared for the witchdoctor giving his patients liquid warmweed in doses so concentrated they'd either feel high as a kite or die within the hour. The witchdoctor targeted the sick and injured above all, leading them to believe he was part of a new religious fanatic's following that believed Araluen was in need of 'cleansing'.

Will and a recently graduated apprentice who had gone into the reserves took on the religious sect, Liam and Lina took on the witchdoctor that needed to be stopped on an individual level. Malcolm pointed them in the direction of Seacliff. Lina entered town alone, wearing rags and posing as a beggar. Liam shadowed her from a distance. The witchdoctor's trademark was convincing his victim to take the vial of 'medicine' home so that they may pray and drink it of their own free will…while he made his escape.

Lina was approached, given a vial that would 'twist her foot back to its proper form', Liam made his move. The witchdoctor now sat in the dungeons of Seacliff awaiting trial. There had been no ferry that day to take them back to the mainland, so they decided to make the most of their time. A wealthy tradesman whose wife and two eldest daughters came close to falling victim to the witchdoctor's stunt due to the shared genetic deformity of having an extra finger on their right hands allowed them use of an apartment in his boat house and now Lina insisted it'd be a good idea to go swimming in the dead of night.

She left her crutches in the boat house. She still had trouble with them on cobblestone streets. She was no match for sand. He'd stripped down to just his trousers. Lina wore just her cotton shift. He carried her towards the water, mindful of her lame foot. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked across the sand. He walked into the water. It was up to his waist before she really got to feel how cool it was. He went a bit deeper before lowering her fully. He could feel her holding her leg up under the water, but its salty buoyancy had to make it so much easier than on land. He kept his arms around her, just in case.

"The healer in Hibernia said it'd help to swim," Lina whispered to him as they traded water together. Liam used one arm to keep her tightly against him.

"I wish there was a way to stop the pain altogether," Liam whispered to her. Just wearing a shoe could do her in on a bad day. Riding and running about being a mother and Battalion lady made things worse. She had a high tolerance for pain, but he hated she had to utilize that tolerance daily.

"Me too," she admitted. "If it weren't so risky I would have asked them just to cut it off, but…"

"You're right. That's too risky," Liam interjected quickly. An amputation would have been precisely what was done had she gone directly to triage. Luckily, Lina was drugged and sent directly to a proper healer.

Lina swallowed hard. She hugged him. He bent down to kiss her neck. It'd taken losing her twice to realize just how much he truly cared for her. Now, with an injury that would never heal, he held her that much more dearly. He stroked her hair as she buried her face against his shoulder. She managed to be strong during the day (and most nights). She played with Scout, cleaned their cabin, rode her horse, and carried on with the Battalion with determination and strength. But, every so often with just him around, she'd break down.

He supported her the best he could every time. He'd hold her when she fell apart, spar with her when she needed to learn her limits, and help her adapt to new ways of going about life. Seeing her break down pained him to now end. She didn't deserve this injury. No one did.

"I love you," Lina whispered to him.

He held her tighter, bringing her good foot up off the sand below. "I love you," he whispered back. "So much."

Lina let a few tears fall. Liam knew she wouldn't let them go freely. He kissed the ones he could see away. He felt her testing her lame foot under the water, taking advantage of the coolness. She'd regret it tomorrow.

Liam slid his hands down to her hips and put a few inches between them, letting her have full control of her body. She held his arms for balance. His thumbs pressed into her lower abdomen as he kept her in place. Without thinking, he stared at her stomach underneath the water.

"What?" she asked. He snapped back to her eyes. "What is it?"

"Lina…do you think that…one day, you could carry another child?"

Lina bit her lip. He could tell she'd been thinking about it too. He'd missed being there for Scout. He wanted to be there for a second child. Before, he'd just sort of assumed they'd get to have one right after the other upon her return to Araluen. Clearly that was no longer the case.

"It's alright," he whispered after she failed to reply. "We'll find another way."

Lina gripped him again. "I wish we didn't have to," she whispered, tears coming again. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Me neither," he sighed.


	86. 004: Seeking Solace

**A/N: Evie's reaction to Lina's death**

 **Yes, I know I'm putting a lot of these out at once. I swear, there's a method to my madness.**

 **It all stems from Christmas. Merry Christmas, everyone!**

HammyMC: I see someone got into Santa's stash and got hopped up on sugar...or egg nog...

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **004: Seeking Solace**

Evie hugged her knees to her chest. She sat in the corner of a mostly abandoned hallway. She'd finished out the mission she shared with Lina in Hibernia. She'd gone to tie up loose ends in northern Araluen and then reported back to the Battalion Council and Gilan with her finished report. She'd begun by stating Caitlyn got caught up in something and Lina left to take her to Roscrea.

Then she heard the news. Lina made to Roscrea only to lay on her death bed. She'd been honored there and her ashes put in something called King's Tomb. Evie shook with sobs. Lina had been her mentor, the first and often only person who expressed she had worth. Evie knew hardship, but Lina's death hit her harder than anything else ever had. She sobbed violently into her knees, every inch of her being rocking with loss.

Lina had taught her it was alright to care about things. Lina, as fierce and strong as she was, cared about a great deal many things. She cared about the Treaty Center at Redmont. She cared about the Charmed Battalion, making it her life's work to set on a strong foundation. She cared for a husband and two daughters she'd do anything for. She mentored a great many teen girls who signed up for the Battalion without realizing just how challenging their apprenticeships would be. Each and every girl that went through the training agreed the workload had been a shock. But, especially those that made it, said they wouldn't have it any other way. Lina had pushed them to their breaking points without actually breaking them.

Evie knew she wouldn't be the only former apprentice breaking down over the news, but still she felt alone. She'd wanted to return to Lina's apartment at Castle Araluen or cabin in Redmont, whichever she happened to be at, and share her report over a cup of tea. She'd been proud of her work and felt Lina would have been proud, too.

Now, the only people who would get the report were the Battalion Council and Gilan.

Speaking of whom…

"We all miss her," Gilan said gently. Evie looked up, noticing him kneeling in front of her. Damn Rangers. She had no idea how long he'd been there. Evie wiped her eyes and tried to escape, but the Ranger Commandant cut her off. "Evie, I need to discuss something with you."

"I don't want to discuss anything," she muttered.

"It's about Lina."

Evie froze. She stared at him, her eyes still puffy.

"You went on quite a few missions with her recently."

Evie nodded. It seemed her past several major missions she was partnered with Lina. Evie never minded. She loved working alongside her mentor. It was almost like working alongside a parent, though as Lina pointed out long ago she was too young to be Evie's mother.

"Did you ever piece together she was grooming you?"

Evie blinked. "Grooming me?" she repeated.

"Lina was looking into her future as a member of the Battalion," Gilan told her gently. "Her foot had started bothering her more. Riding was beginning to cause her so much pain she couldn't function at her top level after more than a few hours in the saddle."

Evie nodded. She knew these things. She also knew Lina promptly ignored them.

"Lina was preparing to step out of active duty and into a full time mentor role, Gilan explained. "She had these plans for your Battalion's school, plans Lady Georgia and Lady Pamela plan to see through. She would remain an advisor to Queen Cassandra, but…she was preparing to step down from the Council."

"Step down from the Council?" Evie repeated. "Why?"

"Not for a few years…at least five, if not ten. The point is, she chose you to groom to take her place."

Evie froze. "Me?"

Gilan nodded. "She felt you had potential. I agreed, as did the Council. Queen Cassandra has already approved it."

"Wait," Evie cut in. "What are you saying?"

"Gilan looked at her seriously. "I'm saying that, should you choose to accept, you are being promoted."

Evie shook her head. "I'm too young."

"Lina was too young to successfully fake her own death and run to find an uncle she'd never met in a country she'd never ben, but she did it."

Evie sighed. Gilan had a point. Still, her? On the Council? She knew Lina favored her, but…Council?

"Take a day or two," Gilan told her gently. "You need to mourn your mentor. I understand that. Report to me with your decision directly. Evie, if you're going to spend this time racking your brain as to whether or not Lina would want you to do this let me make it simple. She would. She thought more of you than any other apprentice she had a hand in training."

Evie swallowed hard. Her? Take Lina's place?


	87. 033: Puzzle

**A/N: And...Lina beginning to think about retirement.**

 **2 minutes to midnight for me and 6 more Themes to write before this is all over Agh...one day I will learn to stick with my original plans.**

Aubrey: Try writing a fanfic this length and then finally breaking down to read the Royal Ranger :/ I'll take your realization as a compliment :) Don't worry. Plenty of gaggy gushy romantic Themes on standby, waiting for the main story to reach certain parts. Actually, you will soon be bombarded with several, because...relationship reveals...

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **033: Puzzle**

Lina leaned against a wall with her arms crossed in front of her. Gilan circled the table. The man they were interrogating was driving both of them mad. He wanted payment for information, which both were more than happy to provide, but his price was outrageous. They needed him to tell them which fief his boss would strike next. His boss was bypassing Araluen import taxes. The only reason the Rangers and Battalion got involved was because they had intelligence a key player in the scheme was a baron. Arresting a baron would be no easy task no matter what his crime.

Lina had sent an apprentice away with her crutches once she was leaning against the wall. She could keep her balance comfortably for hours and she didn't want to be seen as weak to a man they wanted to interrogate. Now, she wished she'd played on her injury. This man obviously wasn't swayed by strength. Perhaps he would have taken pity on a lame woman and given them what they wanted.

"Perhaps we just leave him in a cell for a few days?" Lina suggested when the man started talking them in yet another circle. She'd worked with Gilan long enough to know when his frustration was building. Though he appeared calm and collected to their captive, he was ready to explode.

"Perhaps that's a good idea," Gilan grumbled. He jerked the man's arm up and hauled him towards the door. Because his crime was tax evasion, they'd left his hands untied. Men like him usually complied with those in uniforms once confronted. This man, however, didn't want to be put inside a cell.

"No!" he shouted. He pulled against Gilan with the strength and skill of Lina's twelve year old daughter. Actually, Caitlyn would have put up a better fight than mindlessly flailing against her captor. Gilan kept a firm grip on his arm, ignoring his cries. Even if they sat him back down and let him talk, he'd just tell them what he thought they wanted to hear. This session was over for the day. They'd let him sit a day or two and come back to him later.

"Come off it," Gilan rolled his eyes. "Have some dignity, man."

"Please, Ranger…no! Please."

He flailed once more, this time with his feet. Lina felt it before she saw it. The toe of his boot caught her twisted foot. Gilan yanked the man back and grabbed Lina's arm. She steadied herself, holding one hand to the wall. Gilan studied her a second. He let her go to pin the man's arms behind his back.

"That was a poor decision," Gilan told him, putting him in thumbcuffs. He opened the door and shoved him out. Guards down the hall looked over when he made impact with the opposite wall. "Take him to a cell. You can add assaulting an officer of the King to his charges."

"Officer?" the man repeated. "She's a woman!"

"You mean to say you've been running an evasion ring and you don't know about the Charmed Battalion?" a guard laughed. "You are in for something."

Gilan went back to Lina. She slumped against the wall, bracing herself and holding her injured foot. Gilan didn't hesitate. He scooped her up, carrying her out into the hall and straight for the medical wing.

"Gilan!" Lina protested.

"You're in pain," he told her bluntly. "You're seeing a healer."

"It's fine."

"It's not."

Lina sighed. She knew she had no choice in the matter, so she wrapped her arms around Gilan's neck. He carried her all the way to the medical wing. Master Jonathan met them at an empty bed and Gilan lay her down.

"I'm going to get your crutches," Gilan told her as she worked on taking off her boot. "That doesn't mean I'm giving them straight to you once I get back."

Lina sighed as Gilan walked away. Master Jonathan gently examined the swelling where she'd been kicked.

"Lady Lina, you have by far lead the most active life I have seen from a person with mobility challenges. Have you been honest with anyone but me about your pain?"

Lina glared at him.

"I'll take that as a no."

He set to mixing herbs in a bowl at the supply cabinet. Lina watched him, gently rubbing her lame foot hoping to work out some of the pain.

"You've had a full career," he told her gently as he mixed the warmweed based salve. "It's time you retire."

"It's not in me to retire," Lina answered. "There's too much left to do."

Master Jonathan set the bowl next to her on the bed. He collected fresh bandages and cotton to apply the salve. Lina hated it when he numbed her foot, but knew if he didn't she'd spend the rest of the day in pain. At least with this she could get through the worst first hours without it.

"Five more years as you are, maybe six, and it won't be a choice."

Lina sighed. She flinched as he applied the salve.

"It'll be easier if you prepare for it," Master Jonathan went on. "Pick out your replacement and focus on grooming her, whomever she may be."

"What happens if I just push myself until I'm physically unable to continue?" Lina asked.

"You will be physically unable to continue work and your home life. You run the risk of intense chronic pain, even at rest. You will become dependent on whatever drug I give you, likely warmweed as that is the only thing that seems to take the edge of your pain now. You will become a shell of who you are now."

Lina sighed again. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Is that all?"

Master Jonathan nodded. "Or, you can commit to a timeline, groom your replacement, and take a post that won't put so much strain on your injury." He took a bandage and begun wrapping it. She really didn't need bandaging, as there was no open wound to worry about getting infected. However, the wrappings would allow her to go the rest of the day without a shoe on without turning heads. The extra weight of a boot would only make it worse, as she'd learned in the past. "Talk to Liam before you make your decision."

Lina shook her head. "I lied earlier. He knows about the pain."

Master Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "And he allows you to continue?"

Lina nodded. "Not without biting his tongue. He tried telling me what to do in the past and it didn't really work out."

"Well, perhaps it's time you listen to reason."


	88. 081: Insomnia

**A/N: I promise I'm still writing! I keep hitting things that can't go up until the main story is up (which is near). But for now...well, you'll catch onto this one easily.**

HammyMC: I see Dr. Seuss is strong after you've had a few. I think you in particular will like the next couple of chapters in the main story.

Aubrey: One thing that took Evie by surprise is that Lina had been grooming her. She was always just so happy to be partnered with Lina she never questioned it...which is part of why Lina chose her. Evie wasn't out to climb the ladder. She just wanted to do her job and do it well.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **081: Insomnia**

Kineta smiled to the nurse as she adjusted her bed. Honestly, Kineta was tired of Private Room Three of the Araluen medical wing, but she knew leaving wasn't an option. Her history of pregnancies wasn't exactly a healthy one, and she'd put this child through more trauma than any other during travel alone. Kineta arched her back, wishing Sean were there. This was hard for her to do with only friends and Elizabet for support.

The nurse left, presumably to let Kineta rest, but she knew she wouldn't sleep. She couldn't. Everything hurt too much and no matter how many time she asked the medical staff member doing rounds to help her lay in a new position she couldn't find comfort. They were likely getting sick of her. If Sean were there, he'd be by her side helping her every step of the way.

Her door opened again. Kineta blinked slightly at the light. She tried sitting up, but a familiar voice talked her down.

"Don't bother," Liam whispered. "I found something that got lost and thought I'd return it."

Liam came into view. He held a barefoot Elizabet on his hip. She wore only her nightgown, not even a robe, and clutched a doll that must have belonged to one of Liam's daughters long ago.

"She was looking for you and got a bit turned around. Everything's fine now though, isn't it Elizabet?" Liam said, tickling her foot. Elizabet kicked away. She reached for Kineta. Liam deposited her in her mother's bed and nodded to Kineta. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

Kineta looked up to him. Liam was like her brother. She felt his genuine concern for her and her children's wellbeing, just as she was concerned for his. The nurses and assistants were busy enough as is, but Liam? He was already awake anyway. And he'd tended Lina when she carried Caitlyn. He'd understand.

"I'm starving," she whispered to him. Liam nodded.

"When Lina was at this stage she liked things soaked in vinegar."

Kineta stroked Elizabet's hair. "That sounds amazing. Sweetheart, does your throat still hurt?"

Elizabet nodded. Liam rubbed Elizabet's back.

"She's still a little shaken up from getting lost. I'll bring you something cold, alright Elizabet?"

Elizabet latched onto Kineta. Liam nodded and walked out on his errand. The minute the door shut, Kineta settled Elizabet down next to her. Elizabet hugged the doll tightly with one arm. The other she put across Kineta's stomach, as though waiting for the baby to move. Kineta couldn't help smiling when she felt her stomach. It made everything feel so much more real.

"Leave your hand there long enough you'll get to feel a kick," Kineta whispered. Elizabet grinned at her. Kineta continued to stroke her hair. "Did your first mum carry a baby like this?"

Elizabet shook her head. "Jackson was older than me."

"Do you remember your first mum and dad's names?"

"Lyla and Trenton."

Kineta locked the names away in her memory. Perhaps she and Sean could investigate them later.

"Mama, I want to tell you something."

"What's that, sweetheart?"

"I love you."

Perhaps it was hormones, but Kineta's eyes swelled with tears. She'd dreamed of hearing a child telling her those three simple words.

"I love Daddy too. And baby brother or sister. And Scout."

Kineta kissed Elizabet's forehead and stroked her hair some more.

"How much longer will you be sick, Mama? I want to go home."

Kineta sighed. Growing up, she'd always imagined having a blonde daughter. Her flaming red hair and Sean's dark curls dashed those superficial daydreams at her wedding. She'd known she may have some trouble having children, but never did she imagine so many miscarriages. Kineta didn't think any woman could imagine such horrors.

"I'll be better soon," Kineta promised. _One way or another_ , she thought to herself. Since she started feeling the child inside her move she thought about what it'd be like actually carrying to term. She tried not to think too much about it. The heartache of loss would be too difficult for her to bear.

Elizabet curled up against her, pulling a blanket over her tiny body. "Can I sleep with you tonight, Mama?"

Kineta laughed, stroking her hair. "Of course you can sleep with me, Elizabet. I'll be happy for the company."

Kineta winced as Elizabet got under the blanket and made herself comfortable. Liam returned loaded down with jars of pickles, olives, and celery sticks, all preserved in vinegar. He'd also gotten her bread, jam, and an apple. He somehow managed to carry that with one arm. In his other hand, he had a bowl filled with chilled cream. He'd also picked up Gabby somewhere along the way. She wore her uniform, hair tucked under a scarf, and held his arm with one hand and her cane in the other. She rested her cane by the door and felt along the wall to the supply station. She knew just where the tray was that could unfold and attach to the sides of Kineta's bed over her legs. They all watched as she set it up, then felt for Kineta. Instead, she found Elizabet.

"Well, hello little one," she laughed when Elizabet held her hand. "Where's your mother?"

"I'm here," Kineta assured her. She brushed her arm against Gabby's, letting her know exactly where.

"I'm going to sit you up a little more."

"Alright."

While Gabby worked on the bed, Liam deposited the snacks on the tray. He handed the cream directly to Elizabet, whom it was meant for. Master Jonathan himself had come to check her over when she began talking again, and warned if she didn't exercise the muscle properly she could very well damage her voice forever. She had a lot of soft foods, hot drinks, and chilled cream in her future to soothe her scratchy voice.

Kineta adjusted herself so she was (mostly) comfortable once Gabby finished and began eating. Liam did well. Even the extra things he brought looked amazing.

"What are you doing up anyway?" Kineta asked as he took a seat next to her bed. Gabby was already closing the door behind her to get back to her duties.

"Lina and the girls are doing female bonding things at home. I love all three of them dearly, but I had to escape. I thought doing a quick round to check that guards were where they needed to be would be beneficial. I found Elizabet on the steps in the main hallway. She'd gotten herself turned around trying to find you."

Kineta stroked Elizabet's hair. She'd been spending nights with her, but they'd decided to try having her spend the night with Talia. Kineta wondered if Talia knew Elizabet was missing. Talia may be well trained, but Elizabet could move so quietly she gave Rangers a run for their money.

"Thank you for getting her to me," Kineta whispered between bites. Liam nodded. He grinned to Elizabet.

"She reminds me a lot of Scout at that age."

Elizabet beamed and looked back up at Kineta. It was no secret Elizabet idolized her older cousin.

"I want to be a good big sister like Scout is," Elizabet said in her hoarse, scratchy voice. Kineta swallowed hard. Liam raised an eyebrow. They all sat making small talk until Kineta and Elizabet finished eating. Liam moved the tray aside for a maid to collect later and returned to the bed. He adjusted it so they weren't flat, but down enough Kineta could be comfortable and Elizabet could sleep. Elizabet knocked out impressively quick for a little girl who just downed three scoops of cream.

"You still think you may lose this one?" Liam whispered. Kineta's eyes watered as she continued to stroke Elizabet's hair. She couldn't answer. Liam reached over and rubbed her back. "I know Gabby's young, and that she can't see, but she's truly good at what she does. She'd be in the running for Master Jonathan's post as chief physician when he retires if she weren't blind."

"I have faith in her," Kineta whispered back. "It's just…I thought all this was over. We have Elizabet. We took on her, and in a way Scout, so we wouldn't have to go through this again. I don't think…"

Kineta couldn't continue. She squeezed her eyes shut, tears falling from both. She felt Liam dab at them.

"Come now. This is farther than you've gotten before."

Kineta wiped her eyes. She shook her head, trying to regain herself before she woke Elizabet. "This would be easier with Sean here," she whispered.

Liam rubbed her back again. "I know," he told her. "Lina had Scout without me knowing. I promise, if there was time to get word to him he'd be here with you in an instant. Until then, will a childhood friend do?"

Kineta wanted to cry all over again, but fought it. She knew plenty of former Academy students that came out of their training so hard they never knew what it was like to care for someone or be cared for. She was lucky. It took her awhile to warm up to Sean's affection, but she had plenty of others in her circle that genuinely wanted the best for her. Liam was one of them. In fact, aside from Sean he was at the top of the list. Back at the Academy he spent more time with her than he did Lina, going on missions and pairing off when the orphans were set apart from the privileged.

"Rest," Liam ordered. "That's the best thing you can do for yourself and your children now."

Kineta nodded. "Thank you, Liam."

"Good night, Kineta."


	89. 040: Moon

**A/N: As more of these get posted, some of you will notice the Theme title is a stretch from the story attached. I wrote most of these in the middle of the night trying to get them done. It's amazing what can connect when your brain processes lack of sleep the same way it processes alcohol.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **040: Moon**

Julia sat with Daniel in the corner of a restaurant sipping a mug of mead. Their Special Operations mission just happened to bring them to Claymound, where Elizabet was visiting her uncle and aunt. Neither wore their usual uniforms. Instead, Daniel dressed as a hunter, wearing lightweight boots and dark clothing. Julia, much to her annoyance, wore a tightly laced dress that exposed more of her chest than she typically allowed. Daniel became Hunter Green while Julia posed as Lady Marcelle, a lightweight socialite with daddy issues. In reality, Julia could hold her own alongside any man. Daniel enjoyed watching her put back three mugs and then fall over herself in a 'drunken' state. He'd seen her drunk once, and she wasn't that happy then.

It was all a rouse to expose a group of tavern owners trying to restock an underground brothel. Usually, crowns didn't get involved in that section of black market. It was too easy to manipulate to exploit bigger crimes. Usually, such employment was willing tavern wenches bringing customers up to their rooms. This, however, was out of line. Illegitimate children were filling orphanages, all turned over by 'fathers' rather than mothers. Julia and Daniel set out alongside a handful of other trained partners, including Ranger Ethan and Lady Jade from Araluen. Daniel had told Gilan about the ruse in his last report, which Lady Evie decided was too good an opportunity to miss. Ethan and Jade had come to assist in the mission so that they could set up a similar sting back home. The male half of the operation would go sit in the back corner and eat alone, observing others in the marked tavern. The girl would come later, loudly boasting she'd come to get back at a jilted lover or uptight father and start slamming back ales. The ladies all had techniques for making it appear they had more than they really did.

Julia played her part magnificently. When men started pushing drinks to the blubbering girls, the girls would slosh some of it onto their skirts. The top layer of their skirts was made from a paper-like overlay treated at the Academy with chemicals. If the blue fabric turned lighter as opposed to darker, the drink had been laced with the drug those they were after had been using to knock ladies out. The beautiful women who made such a scene it would be totally plausible they ran away from home would then be taken to the brothel, shackled to a wall, and kept until an officer of the king exposed the operation.

Daniel and Julia caught three men in that operation, all carted off to Roscrea for questioning and sentencing. Now, they were simply in Claymound en route back to the Academy. Julia still wore her tight dress and Daniel his mismatched dark clothes because they had nothing to change into. Julia did Daniel's tunic to wear over her dress, leaving him with the sweater he'd worn underneath. She hated missions that required she dress in such a manner.

They'd been enjoying dinner when Calvin and Tammy arrived with Elizabet. Neither drew attention to themselves, as it would be viewed as a threat by Calvin. They ate and sipped ales, waiting for the family to leave. Warden and a guard they didn't know came in shortly after them, both uniformed. They took a table nearby. Calvin glared at them each time Elizabet wasn't looking.

"I don't know why they continue allowing her to see that man," Daniel sighed to Julia. "He's toxic to her."

"If he pushed them he knows he'd lose. It's not an easy position to be in," Julia whispered back. "He couldn't handle Elizabet when he had her, so he sent her away with intentions of getting her back. She moved on, and now he's upset."

"It's still not fair to Elizabet."

"I think that, even at her age, she's well aware life isn't fair."

"I wish you'd visit more often, Lizzie," Calvin said from their table.

"Daddy told me to say I can come back after Samhain. He said you can come celebrate with us and pick me up if you want," Elizabet said with a mouthful of bread. "Or Warden can bring me here."

Calvin leaned forward on his elbows. "Why don't they bring you? You always come with that guard."

"I like riding with Warden. He calls me 'caterpillar' and gets me sweets before we go home."

Calvin narrowed his eyes. "Why does he call you 'caterpillar'?"

"Him and me and Scout were at a safe house and I was scared. Warden said I looked like a caterpillar because I scrunched my nose, like this."

Tammy chuckled at her impression. Calvin frowned.

"Why were you three in a safe house?"

Elizabet stared at him the way Daniel had stared at his mother when she overheard him cursing…the first time. He knew how she felt. She was waiting to be disciplined for doing something wrong, though, unlike Daniel when he cursed at age nine, she'd done nothing deserving of punishment.

"Elizabet," Calvin said seriously. "I want you to choose to live with Tammy and me. It's where you belong."

Elizabet blinked several times. "You mean…stay maybe a week instead of a few days?"

Calvin shook his head. "Lizzie, you belong with us. Your mother was my sister. I want you to come home. I know you've had fun being a princess, but it's dangerous. I need you to choose the right thing and come home with us for good."

Elizabet's mouth shut, creating a tight line. She folded her hands in her lap and begun shaking. Her face turned red and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Elizabet?" Tammy asked gently, reaching across the table. When her fingers touched the child's shoulder she flinched, as though Tammy had slapped her though she clearly didn't. "Elizabet, my sweet, it's just Uncle Calvin making a suggestion. You don't have to choose that."

Now Elizabet was sobbing. That was it. Warden was already at her side, ready to take her home. Calvin stood and blocked him.

"She didn't call for you," Calvin growled.

"She didn't need to," Warden snapped. "Step aside, Constable."

"She's my blood. Not theirs."

Daniel stood. Clearly it was time to make himself known. He noticed Julia two steps ahead of him. She walked around the bickering men and knelt next to Elizabet. She gently put her hand against Elizabet's cheek and turned her head so she could see her fully.

"Do you remember me?" Julia whispered. Elizabet studied her for several moments before nodding. Julia pulled her out of the chair and lifted her to her hip. "We're going home."

Daniel nodded to her and went to help Warden. His partner clearly didn't want to get involved. Together, he and Warden took Calvin out the back way. They shoved him to the dirt.

"You get a generous amount of time with Elizabet because King Sean and Queen Kineta allow it," Warden shouted at Calvin. "They arrange for her to be delivered to your front door and picked up. They send enough money for her to do something special for you every time, because she always wants to give you a gift. They allow her to post invitations to their home, the castle, for special events. They ensure your letters are delivered to her directly, and have utilized Couriers when she wanted her letters to reach you fast. They never speak poorly of you in her presence, never try to sway her decision when she decides who she wants to spend Samhain or her birthday with, and have not once made her feel as though your way of life is inferior to theirs."

"What you did tonight was unforgiveable," Daniel agreed.

"Who are you?" Calvin demanded.

"Ranger Daniel Treaty, Liaison to Hibernia."

"Araluen. You've no authority here. Why don't you go home?"

"He's here as a representative of King Sean and Queen Kineta themselves, as am I," Warden barked.

"We will be delivering a full account of this incident to her parents. Their decision will be made known to you once it is made," Daniel added. "If by some miracle they let you near her again, you may want to consider a gentler approach."

"At this point it may be more a question of whether Elizabet lets you near her again," Warden finished. "You assaulted two officers of the King. That's not lightly tolerated."

"We're going to keep you here until Elizabet has had time to get out of town," Daniel said in a low voice. "Try anything, we will arrest you. How embarrassing would it be for a constable to sit in a cell alongside those he put there?"

* * *

Julia carried Elizabet towards the village gates. Her horse was waiting for her in the woods. She had every intention of riding through the night. Elizabet needed her mother as quickly as she could get to her.

"Wait!"

Julia quickened her steps.

"Please, wait!"

Elizabet tugged on Julia's sleeve. Julia looked back. Calvin's wife was running towards her.

"Please," Tammy panted. Cooking in the jail didn't exactly keep her fit. "Please, let me get her things for her. Her book is at my house, and some other things."

"I'm taking her home," Julia said firmly.

"I know," Tammy said, her breaths evening out. "Please, our home is near here. She won't be able to sleep without her book."

Julia looked to Elizabet. Elizabet unhooked her legs from Julia's waist and dropped to her feet. She gripped Julia's hand tightly, so tight it almost hurt, and followed Tammy to what barely passed as a home. It had just a large open space with a single bedroom attached. Tammy went to the curtained off corner Elizabet's bed occupied. She filled her pack, careful to make sure her beloved Flynn Masque book was on top. Tammy helped Elizabet fit it on her shoulders.

"Let me get you some food as well," Tammy said, rushing to the kitchen as though Julia would grab Elizabet then and there. "I'll wrap the apple tarts we were going to have for dessert. They're Lizzie's favorite."

"Why is it you're so calm while your husband is so obstinate?" Julia asked as Tammy worked. Tammy shook her head.

"He's a hard man. Lizzie's all the family he has left aside from me, and…he cares for her. He just doesn't know how to show it all the time."

Tammy added a peach and half a loaf of bread to the bag. Clearly, she and Calvin didn't have a lot to spare. Julia had plenty of money to keep Elizabet fed on the journey home, and she could hunt if it came to it. This was Tammy's way of apologizing for Calvin's behavior, though. Tammy had a genuine concern for Elizabet Julia couldn't ignore. She accepted the bag with a nod.

"Good bye, Lizzie," Tammy said. She bent down and kissed Elizabet's cheek. She hugged her tight, and Elizabet returned the hug. If Tammy could finish out Elizabet's visit on her own, Julia may allow her to stay. But Calvin would return, and at this point he only harmed the child. Julia refused to allow that to continue. Julia took Elizabet's hand again and they walked towards the gates. Once in the woods, Julia gave Elizabet one of the tarts while she called her horse to her.

"I'm sorry your uncle did that," Julia told the child softly. Her horse trotted over to them. Julia lifted Elizabet up first and then mounted behind her. "Your parents want you to make decisions like that on your own. Now tell me, do you want to go home to Roscrea?"

Elizabet nodded. Julia began riding, holding Elizabet in front of her. She rode almost nonstop, breaking only for water. Daniel and Warden were for sure behind them, but Julia didn't stop to wait. Once in the castle they spotted Kineta and Scout together in a hallway, so Julia took Elizabet's hand and went directly towards them. Elizabet left Julia and ran to her mother. Elizabet collided with her, wrapping her arms around her waist and sobbing into the skirt of her dress.

"Elizabet?" Kineta asked with shock. She looked up to Julia. She'd known what type of mission Julia had been sent on. "Julia…"

"Daniel and I completed our leg of the mission and just happened to stop in Claymound for a warm meal before reporting in. There were…circumstances that led to my decision she needed to return home immediately."

Kineta nodded slowly. "We'll talk later."

"Actually," Scout cut in. "We'll talk now."

Scout looped her arm through Julia's and led her away as though they were ladies of court giggling about a knight they fancied. Kineta stroked Elizabet's hair and knelt down to her level.

"Sweetheart, would you like to talk about it?"

Elizabet nodded.

"Go on then."

Elizabet opened her mouth.

Nothing came out.


	90. 084: Imaginary

**A/N: One more of these Themes to write, and then you all will get the Christmas bombardment of a finished story I meant to happen yesterday. Happy Boxing Day and Kwanza!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **084: Imaginary**

Anamaria leaned against a pillar, just out of view of the courtyard. She hugged herself, staring up at the ceiling. Behind her, children squealed with laughter as they played. She'd arranged a garden party for all the children of her staff. The turnout was huge. For the most part, she enjoyed the party. She'd hired Jenny to provide a wide spread of soups and sandwiches. She hired the best baker in the city to arrange an array of sweets. She spent months visiting the market purchasing gifts for each of the children in attendance, plus some extras just in case friends tagged along.

Now that the children had their new toys and were left to play, Anamaria felt the familiar pang of want rush back. She closed her eyes, letting a tear roll down her cheek. A familiar hand wiped it away, followed by a gentle kiss. Anamaria didn't have to open her eyes to know it was William. She leaned off the pillar and into him. His strong arms wrapped around her.

"I know," he whispered. He wanted a child as badly as she did, but for some reason none came. Anamaria allowed herself a dry sob, unable to compose herself. William's arms tightened. "I know," he whispered again.

"They say we no married with no child."

"We're married," he assured her. "I promise you, Anamaria. I love you no matter what they say."

"You need heir."

"Rosalina and Ace can take care of heirs. I don't want a child for that reason." He readjusted his grip on her. "I want a child with you."

Anamaria wiped her eyes and began walking. No one would notice her absence now that the food had been eaten and gifts received. William rubbed her back as they walked. Anamaria rested her head on his shoulder, still listening to the children as they squealed. She wanted so badly for one of the squeals to be hers she couldn't stand it. She hosted events for children regularly. They were both her greatest joy and worst curse. She came from a large family, filled with _tias_ , _tios_ , and _primos_ in addition to her siblings. She'd been related to almost everyone in the castle back in Iberion, and she missed that closeness in Araluen. Sure, it'd been full of backstabbing and cheating, but it'd been blood. She'd hoped to create a happy version of that in Araluen. They'd talked about having seven or eight, maybe more. They'd share rooms in twos and threes to ensure a close bond, and they'd gather every morning for breakfast and evening for dinner.

Anamaria would give anything now to just have one. She wiped her eyes again. William squeezed her shoulders.

"I know," he repeated again, getting choked up himself this time.

"We hope for miracle," she whispered as they walked. "Good miracle."

William nodded. "That we will."


	91. 021: Sacrifice

**A/N: Buffer Alert- If you are reading all the Themes and then the rest of Purpose, this is to keep you in order. I'm going to be posting a few chapters from Purpose, and then coming over here to sprinkle in Themes, then back to Purpose. For this, you need to be up to Chapter 38 of Purpose.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **021: Sacrifice**

Ace motioned for the closest physician's assistant to come to his side. The teenager, Marcus, set his bin of bloodstained bandages on an empty bed. His sleeves were already rolled up from his last patient. Ace nodded down to the stitches he was desperately trying to close. He was supposed to be on leave from his work as a field physician to be a prince during new trade negotiations, but what began as a visit to Master Jonathan had transformed into a shift at his old post.

A unit of soldiers arrived at the castle badly wounded by a group of rogue Skandians out to 'return to their roots' with the intent to do so by attacking anyone with the King's mark. Gilan was already preparing reports to dispatch a Ranger. Eight of the soldiers were deemed severe enough to require intensive medical care. Master Jonathan tapped Ace to take the lead on five of the patients. It was Ace's opportunity to prove himself a worthy field physician while simultaneously freeing up the two physicians on duty, Master Jonathan and Mistress Callie, to tend the three most severe patients in private rooms.

Having five patients at once was definitely overwhelming, but just two hours after their arrival Ace had the most ghastly of wounds patched. Master Jonathan and Mistress Callie had claimed a select group of nurses and assistants for their own use, but Ace took control of the rest of the wing. Ace went from bed to bed ranking wounds and delegating tasks to the staff under him. He set them up so that they zigzagged the wing rather than lay next to one another. This way, he could walk straight from one to the next without circling each station. Two hours, and he had all of them stabilized. Physician assistants were finishing up stitches and wraps while the nurses helped the soldiers into clean gowns and fed them warm soup with their doses of pain medication.

Ace finished his last set of stitches and handed off his soiled supplies to the assistant.

"Give this one a double dose when you bring around the warmweed," he instructed. "He took some nerve damage and will need it through the night."

"Yes, Your Highness," Marcus nodded. Ace sighed. He'd never get used to his title. He wished they'd just let it die.

Ace quickly glanced over his patients and nodded, allowing himself a small sliver of pride. Once they ate he'd make a final round and then they'd rest through the night. He washed his hands in a bowl of water and walked back towards the private rooms. Master Jonathan and the handpicked team of assistants, nurses, and apprentices only resurfaced a couple of times for supplies since he took the patients back. Ace leaned in the doorway of the room Master Jonathan was in. The physician's assistant next to him, a seasoned woman called Amber who doubled as a midwife, had to give their master a nudge before he noticed Ace's presence. Master Jonathan barely glanced up.

"Finished with your load?" he grumbled behind the mask he wore over his nose and mouth.

"They're stable," Ace answered. "I'll do another round in an hour or so before calling it a night."

"Room 4 could use you in that time. He's been out since his arrival. A gash on his head has a nasty infection Gabby's been tending the past hour."

Ace nodded and went right to his new task. Master Jonathan was known throughout the castle for bringing Gabby on staff and accepting her despite her blindness. People often said he was a good man for seeing past her disability. What he also looked past was royal titles. Ace knew he wouldn't be near as good at his chosen service as he was had anyone but Master Jonathan taken him on. In the medical wing, Ace was simply a member of staff.

Ace let himself into Room 4. He shut the door behind him and crossed over to the bed. He touched Gabby's back so she'd know where he was. She sat on the edge of the bed gently funneling a solution of saline water directly over the gash. On the table next to the bed was a bucket full of spent supplies. Gabby's sharp nose, sharpened even more by her pregnancy, picked up more than the others did when it came to infections. The scarf restraining her hair had become loose after hours of being ignored and the lower ties on the mask over her nose and mouth had come undone.

"What's the status?" he asked her. Ace remembered a time Gabby made him uneasy. He was glad those days were behind him. He traced her back up to her chin and set to retying her mask.

"He needs two more quarts before we close the cut," Gabby answered. She attempted to move a stray piece of hair caught in her mask with her shoulder. Ace instinctively pulled it back and tightened the scarf over her hair as well. Usually, it was up to an assistant to mind such mundane tasks for a physician while they were elbow deep in fluids. Ace didn't think himself above helping anyone, especially Gabby. "Once it's closed I can focus on the fever. I've been managing it so far, but I haven't been able to seriously address it."

"You're going to run out of supplies if you want to do two quarts," Ace told her after a quick glance at the open medicine cabinet. "I'll get some more and start a second funnel."

He left Gabby in the room to walk down the hall to the supply area. To his surprise, William was standing next to one of the beds talking to a soldier Ace had tended an hour ago. The soldier had been too incoherent then to know what was happening around him. Now, after hot food and a dose of pain medications, he was alert and impressed by his royal visitor. William nodded to Ace once he saw him and excused himself from the conversation with the soldier.

"Father and Gilan want to begin questioning the survivors as soon as possible," William told Ace in a low tone. Ace took a basket from the stack on the floor and began filling it with everything he and Gabby would need to tend the man in Room 4.

"If you push them now you could break them," Ace warned his older brother.

"I know," William whispered. "Which is why I was thinking we should enlist Anamaria and Rosalina."

"Anamaria and Rosalina?"

"And Carissa," William added as an afterthought. "Maybe the Charmed Battalion could come in plain clothes as well."

Ace bit his tongue. "You want to put a bunch of girls in front of them hoping it'll make the blow easier? That's your great plan?"

"It's Plan B," William replied. "Plan A involved ale, but it was pointed out alcohol on top of whatever you've already pushed into them would be bad form."

"Can't questioning wait until tomorrow? They've just started to unwind. Three are still critical."

"Every moment that passes, the Skandians who did this get farther away. We've already sent word to the Oberjarl, but we need to nip this thing before it goes farther."

"These men are traumatized," Ace argued. "Push too hard and you'll lose them forever."

"We don't push hard enough, and more will end up like them."

"William…"

Ace was cut off by a shrill cry. The brothers froze, along with everyone else in the medical wing. Shouts of pain were common and, as unfortunate as it may be, the medical staff were all but deaf to them. This cry, however, was different. Not only was it different, but it was female. Every patient currently booked was male.

Ace ran towards the wing of private rooms the cry came from. Supplies spilled out of Room 4 following the sound of a crashing table.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" a man shouted. "YOU WITCH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"What's going on?" William asked as he came on Ace's heels. Ace rushed down the hallway.

"Gabby's in there."

Ace skid to a stop in the doorway. He paused a moment to take in the scene. Gabby's bucket of used supplies had been flung at some point, scattering bloodied debris all over the room. Though he'd been lying on top of the made up bed, blankets were strewn every direction and the saline solution Gabby had been using to gently disinfect his wound had been flung back at her. Luckily water with salt wouldn't hurt anything, but already Gabby swayed from the smell. She'd need to be dismissed early after this.

The soldier, his gash bleeding again as his adrenaline pumped, had both Gabby's arms firmly in his grip. As the princes came in, he flung her in front of him. He pressed one hand under her chin, cutting off her air, while the other pinned her torso against his.

"Gabby!" William shouted. He tried to rush the patient, but Ace blocked him.

Calmly, Ace held up his hand to the soldier. "Let her go," he said in an even tone though his heart raced. "She's a healer. She's helping you."

"What did she do to me?" the man demanded.

"She was treating you. Let her go."

"I…I…"

The soldier let up off Gabby's neck. She coughed several times, tearing at her mask so she could breathe. He kept his arm around her torso. The way his muscles trembled, Ace could tell he wouldn't be able to hold her much longer. That didn't matter, though. The pressure against her stomach needed to be relieved immediately or she'd become a patient herself.

"Let her go," William ordered. "She's a healer."

The soldier stared at William. "Prince?"

A familiar small voice in the back of Ace's mind whispered Ace's insecurities as a prince. Ace mentally told the voice to be silent. Gabby was more important than his ego. Besides, if she was hurt in the medical wing Kane would be after him first.

"Let her go," William repeated. He took a step closer. "She's helping you. Let her go."

"She…she's a witch…"

"No. She's a healer."

"She…"

"She's a healer," William said more firmly. By now the doorway was packed with several other medical staff members, including Mistress Callie.

Then, Ace saw his opportunity. While the soldier focused on William, Ace began circling the room. He paused at the supply station opposite of the bed.

"Prince, the Skandians bested us. We did what we could, but there were so many."

"I know," William assured him. "Let the lady go."

"The Skandians, Your Highness. They…"

Ace took a rag and bottle of ether. He doused the rag generously while keeping an eye on his brother and patient…and Gabby.

"Let her go," William ordered again.

"They held us," the patient repeated. "They tortured us…they tried to kill us…"

As he carried on, his emotions grew again. He squeezed Gabby tighter, again cutting off her air.

"Let her go!" William ordered. He lunged, but Ace beat him to it. He came onto the patient from behind and clasped the ether-soaked rag over his nose and mouth. Between the drugs and loss of blood from his gash, he had no strength left. The adrenaline, however, gave him enough for one final stand. He swung against Ace in a wide arc, thrusting Gabby to the side with the momentum of his turn. She went to the ground. Ace struggled to keep the rag over the soldier's airways. William rushed the patient, shoving him back towards the bed. William restrained the poor soldier against the mattress while Ace kept the rag over his airways. He passed out.

"I'll take him," Mistress Callie said quickly, taking back control. "Prince William, please keep this scene in mind before you send anyone to question the men. Prince Horace, tend Gabby."

William and Ace ignored her as she barked orders to the gathered staff. William knelt next to Gabby on the floor.

"Are you hurt?" he whispered. Gabby had already removed her mask. She held her clenched fist to her mouth, biting down on one of her fingers. She kept her other arm securely around her stomach. Her eyes were shut tight, a sign of distress even for the blind. Ace knelt down with them. He touched Gabby's back, just as he had a million times before. She flinched away from his hand, doubling over to clutch her stomach as the sudden movement brought physical pain.

"Carry her," Ace ordered his brother.

William scooped Gabby up and followed Ace to the next private room. Gabby began sobbing, her eyes still tightly shut. William lay her on the bed. He sat behind her so she could lean against him and kept his hands on her shoulders, knowing how important physical touch was for her.

"Gabby, it's just me," William assured her while Ace busied himself at the supply station. The brothers, William via Kane and Ace via Gabby herself, knew of the attack she experienced several years ago. A drunken man attacked her, pinning her hands and making threats until Kane saved her. The incident hadn't lasted long. Maybe ten minutes, fifteen tops. But that didn't matter. Unable to see, Gabby relied on touch to 'see' the world around her. The man had restrained her by her wrists, taking away not only her ability to run away but ability to see anything.

By the time Ace came to her bed, Gabby had calmed enough to breathe evenly. He held a cup of water up to her lips.

"Drink," he ordered. Gabby took the cup from him and obediently took a long sip. William took it from her when she finished. "Do you feel pain anywhere?"

"I'll be alright," Gabby whispered.

"Do you feel pain?" he repeated more firmly. Gabby took a deep breath. She ran her hand over her ribs. Ace waited patiently while she checked over herself. She winced when her fingers prodded against her lower left ribcage. She took a deep breath. Ace mentally took notes each time she showed signs of distress. "Gabby, will you let me touch you?"

"Yes," Gabby muttered.

Ace guided her hand to his upper arm so she'd have some idea of what he was doing. He gently felt her ribs where she'd winced.

"I'm going to add some pressure," he warned her. The moment he did, her hand on his arm tightened.

"Stop," Gabby gasped. "It's not broken."

"No, but if we don't wrap it you'll regret it when you get bigger," Ace warned her. "You need to let one of the midwives examine you before you leave."

Gabby made a face. She ran her hand from her stomach to her back.

"What can we do, Gabby?" William asked.

"Gabby?" Ace repeated when she didn't answer.

"I'll be alright," Gabby assured them. "I don't think I can finish my shift, though."

The door opened. Master Jonathan and Mistress Callie both entered just as Gabby finished her sentence.

"You're not finishing your shift," Master Jonathan told her firmly. He covered her hand against her back with his. "Why do you have your hand here?"

"I hit something going down."

Mistress Callie came forward, blocking Ace. Ace kept his hand on Gabby's shoulder so she'd know he was still there while Mistress Callie pressed her hand to Gabby's abdomen.

"Any discomfort here?" she asked.

"Some," Gabby whispered. "It's fine though."

"Boys, leave," Mistress Callie ordered. "Now."

Master Jonathan and the princes filed out obediently, closing the door behind them.

"If you want to question my patients, fine," Master Jonathan told William. "But my staff will be on standby with instructions to intervene the moment stress is evident. These men need rest."

William nodded. "Gabby…anything she needs…"

"She'll get it," Master Jonathan assured him. "She's one of our own."

William nodded again and turned away. Ace watched his brother leave, shaking his head.

"You're not like him," Master Jonathan said gently to Ace. "That's a good thing."

"Will Gabby be alright?" Ace asked.

"Yes," Master Jonathan assured him. "We'll keep her overnight under observation and have the head midwife clear her before she goes home."

"I'll stay with her," Ace volunteered.

"I'll send a messenger to Kane as soon as she's resting."

"My brother's probably already taken care of that."

The door opened. Mistress Callie waved them back in. Gabby's boots were neatly set beside her bed and her cane rested against a corner out of reach. She lay beneath the blankets on the bed, obviously settled for the night. Her uniform was folded neatly in a chair and she wore one of the clean dressing gowns they kept stocked under the beds.

"She's got some bruising, but nothing of immediate danger," Mistress Callie explained. "She's agreed to stay overnight."

"She took away my cane and told me there'd be a guard posted," Gabby muttered. Master Jonathan and Ace both chuckled.

"Hopefully it won't come to that," Master Jonathan told her gently. "We just want what's best for you, Gabby."

"I also told her we'll be posting a member of staff to watch over her through the night," Mistress Callie told them.

"That will be Ace," Master Jonathan said. "That is, if you're comfortable with him, Gabby."

Gabby just nodded. Ace could see his coworker and friend was spent. Jonathan and Callie excused themselves to check back in on the patient who snapped. Ace pulled up a chair to Gabby's bed. She kept one arm tucked under her head, but the other rested on the space of blanket next to her. Ace put his hand over that one, letting her know he was there.

"You alright?" he whispered.

"Yes," Gabby replied.

"Really?"

Gabby bit her lip. Tears threatened to spill over her cheeks. Ace took a clean cloth from a drawer next to her bed and pressed it into her hand.

"I won't judge," he promised. "Kane will be on his way soon."

Gabby took a ragged breath before sobs overtook her. Ace kept his hand on her shoulder so she'd know he hadn't left her alone. Gabby was by far the most independent blind person he knew. She walked alone from home to work and didn't confine herself to a single place. She attempted to dance at parties, traveled to Hibernia, and raised her young brother-in-law as though he were her son.

But, as everyone did, she had a weakness. Her greatest fear was being physically forced without control. The patient, though he clearly had issues of his own, had done just that. She deserved some time to be upset.

The door behind him opened. Ace instinctively stepped aside, anticipating Kane rushing forward. The man in the Royal Scout uniform, however, wasn't Kane. Ace vaguely remembered Roman from the handful of times he came to meet Gabby. How he found out before Kane, Ace had no idea. Roman leaned over the bed, pulling Gabby up into his arms.

"Gabs," he whispered. "What happened?"

Gabby quietly wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and buried her face into his shoulder. Roman kept his grip on her firm, rubbing his back as he turned his attention to Ace.

"She was tending a patient who experienced recent trauma," Ace explained. "He lost his senses and attacked her."

Roman nodded and turned back to his sister. "Gabby? Are you hurt?"

"No," Gabby whispered, though clearly she still wasn't sure herself.

"Master Jonathan and Mistress Callie ordered she stay overnight for observation," Ace continued. "I'll be posted with her until the midwife examines her in the morning."

"What are her injuries?" Roman asked Ace.

"Bruising. She complained of discomfort around her ribs and in her lower back."

"My ribs are wrapped and Mistress Callie put a balm on my back," Gabby added before Roman could ask about her treatments.

"How did you find out before Kane?" Ace asked with genuine curiosity.

"I don't think your brother Prince William knows who I am," Roman answered, his attention still fully on Gabby. "He asked me to relay the message about her being in here to Kane."

"Do you know where Kane is?" Gabby asked in a soft voice.

"I'll go get him now," Roman promised. "I just had to see that you were alright first."

Gabby nodded. She reached towards Ace, searching the air for him. Ace caught her wrist and stepped next to her bed. Gabby traced his arm up to his elbow.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

Roman nodded. He squeezed Gabby's hand and left as quickly as he'd come. Ace adjusted her bed so she could comfortably sit up, knowing she wouldn't rest again until Kane came.

"Thanks for staying with me, Ace," Gabby whispered. Even as he worked, she kept her hand on his arm.

"That's what friends are for," he assured her. He rested his hand on her shoulder, letting her know he was done with her bed. "Is there anything you need? Water, maybe?"

"No, I…" Gabby cut herself off. Both her hands went to her stomach and her eyes squeezed shut, her face twisting with pain.

"Gabby?" Ace prompted immediately. "What is it?"

"I…" Gabby began before clenching again.

"I'm getting a midwife."

"No," Gabby urged him. He'd already stepped away from her bed, but she reached out towards him, searching for him. He knew it wasn't fair to leave her searching, so he went back to her side and let her hand find his elbow. "No," Gabby repeated. "I'm fine."

"What's wrong then?"

Gabby traced his elbow to his hand and brought it to her rounded middle just below her wrapped ribs. He could feel the edges of the tight bandaging under her dress with his thumb. She still had a long ways to go, but close to the bandages he felt a rhythmic movement, as though something, or someone, were poking her from the inside.

Ace grinned. Plenty of times, he wondered what it'd be like to start a family of his own. He often wondered if he'd experience the same problems William did with Anamaria. No one in Araluen was specialized enough to determine exactly why the two couldn't conceive, but since Reese entered their lives having one of their own became less important. They loved Reese and the country loved Reese.

"You'd be enjoying this if you hadn't just bruised your ribs, huh?" Ace teased her. Gabby just grinned and leaned back against the bed. "Has Kane felt this?"

"Yes, but this is stronger."

"Well, you did just have a lot of excitement."

Just then, Kane arrived with Roman behind him. Kane went directly to Gabby. Ace stepped aside so Kane could take Gabby's hands.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"I'm fine," Gabby told him.

"She has some bruising on her ribs and was jolted pretty good," Ace answered. "She's being kept here overnight in case something changes."

"Overnight? That serious?" Kane went on.

"I'm fine," Gabby repeated, this time annoyed.

"She's one of our own," Ace explained. "We're careful with our own."

"What happened?"

"A patient came to. He was delirious and had no idea what he was doing. He thought Gabby was trying to hurt him, and…well…"

"He was attacked by those rogue Skandians," Gabby whispered when Kane clenched his fists. "He's traumatized. It wasn't his fault."

"Gabby, you're pregnant," Kane said, as though she needed reminding. "Is the baby hurt?"

"No."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"The head midwife will see to her first thing," Ace assured him. Kane nodded.

"You're sure you're alright, Gabby?" he pressed once more.

"I will be," Gabby repeated. "Just let me rest."


	92. 045: Need

**A/N: "Sometimes you need a second chance, because you weren't quite ready for the first." -Anonymous**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **045: Need**

Liam sat across the table from Talia at a pub in Roscrea. Talia clasped her hands in front of her, staring at them.

"What are we going to do?" Liam whispered. He'd been fighting his feelings for Talia for months now, years if he was being honest. Now that he knew for certain Talia had been doing the same they both felt confused and conflicted.

Talia took a deep breath. "If we both go to Nihon-Ja…"

She didn't finish. She didn't have to. If they both went to Nihon-Ja, they'd be two minorities in a foreign palace. They'd be partnered together and spend even more time together than they did now. The feelings would become impossible to fight. They'd accepted the posts but now both were having second thoughts. Liam sighed.

"You take the post. You deserve it," he finally said. "I'll figure out something else."

Talia jerked her head up. "Liam, no. You…"

"You've sacrificed enough in your lifetime. Be selfish just this once, Talia. Take the post."

Talia fell silent. She went back to staring at her hands. Liam sighed with frustration and stood. He dropped a few coins on the table to cover their meal and left the pub. Talia sat frozen, still staring. Liam walked the short distance back to the castle and up to his daughter's rooms. Scout had put him and Talia both up in her guest rooms for their visit. He hoped Talia would stay away for the night. He'd barely opened the door to his when Scout appeared down the hallway that led to her own room. She stared at him for several moments. He inspected his daughter closely. She held a bow, rope, and hip quiver barely filled halfway with arrows meant for bow fishing. Her dress was simple and her hair hung in a simple braid down her back, opposed to the complex designs Carissa did for her every morning.

"Bow fishing?" he asked. Scout nodded. "Have fun."

"You want to come?" Scout asked. Liam paused in his doorway. Gilan would surely lecture him and give him some undesirable assignment when he returned to Araluen. Bow fishing with Scout would help get his mind off Talia.

"Yes," he answered. He collected his own bow and walked with Scout through the maze that was Roscrea Castle. Scout led him to a low bridge over the stream that ran from the loch. They shot a few fish but Scout, so much like her mother, immediately saw there was more to Liam's mood that night. He gave in without her having to voice it. "I'm not going to Nihon-Ja," he told her. Scout lowered her bow and sat back on the ledge.

"Why not?"

"Because Talia."

He didn't explain it further. He sat next to his daughter on the ledge as he stared at the water.

"Papa, Mama didn't want you to be lonely the rest of your life," Scout told him.

"How would you know that?"

"She said so, before she passed."

Liam looked back to his daughter. Scout was so much like Lina it sometimes hurt to be around her. Actually, it always hurt to be around her. Liam loved his children but Lina's spirit was so strong in both of them being around either made him think of her.

"Papa, I don't want you to be lonely either," Scout whispered. "Or Talia."

"What are you saying, Scout?"

"I'm saying I hope that I have what you and Mama had one day, but I also hope you find someone to be happy with too. Mama's gone. You're here. I've seen how you and Talia are together. She's a good person, Papa. You two could make each other happy."

Liam felt as though a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders. Scout had her mother's spirit indeed. Hearing her give him permission to be with Talia was like hearing it from Lina. Liam slapped his hand down on Scout's shoulder, unable to keep himself from smiling. "When did you grow up so much?"

Scout grinned. "Papa, there's something I should tell you too."

"Liam?" a new voice said in the darkness. "I didn't know you'd be joining us."

Mason emerged from the shadows holding his own bow and rope. Liam glanced from his former apprentice to his oldest daughter. It didn't take long to put the pieces in place. He groaned while Scout laughed. She slid away from her father to hug Mason. Mason wrapped his arms around her with a sheepish grin to Liam.

"Is this why you never reported back for your testing?" Liam asked. Mason shrugged.

"I couldn't risk being assigned elsewhere."

Liam couldn't help smiling as he took the young couple in. Scout was obviously happy, and Mason was a good man. He'd made sure of that back in his mentorship days.

"I suppose more reason you want me in Nihon-Ja, eh Scout?"

Scout slid out of Mason's embrace and collected her bow. "And with that, good night boys. I'm going to find Talia so I can tell her what an idiot my father is and beg her to take him back."

Mason raised an eyebrow to Liam as Scout left them. "You and Talia? Are you claiming each other publically now?"

"No," Liam answered quickly. "But it seems you've claimed my daughter."

Mason grinned as he nodded. "What was that about Nihon-Ja?"

"Talia and I were given a five-year assignment there."

"Oh, then I'd better ask you now then."

"Ask me what?"

Mason took a deep breath. "I don't plan on asking her any time soon, but I do plan on asking her in the next five years to marry me."

Liam raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"I want to marry Scout," Mason repeated. "But I…I'd like your permission first."

Liam crossed his arms. "What makes you think I'll give you permission to marry my daughter?"

"I make her happy," Mason said without missing a beat. "I can take care of her."

"She's a princess. She will be taking care of you."

Mason chuckled. "What can I say? Scout's a hard one to catch."

Liam laughed and slapped his former apprentice's shoulder. "You have my permission, Mason."

Mason grinned. He felt like Lina had given him permission to pursue Scout years ago when she called him on his affection for her and did nothing to block it. Now that he had Liam's permission he could start seriously envisioning his future with her.

Scout entered the guest room she'd had made up for Talia. She closed the door behind her shaking her head. Talia didn't even glance at Scout. She continued packing methodically, as though she had to leave soon. Scout leaned against the wall watching her.

"Mama wouldn't want him to be alone any longer than he already has," Scout said after several minutes of silence. Talia buckled her pack shut and reached for her cloak.

"Your mother wouldn't want him to be with me."

Scout crossed the room and blocked Talia from her pack. Talia glared at her.

"Move, Scout."

"No."

Talia crossed her arms. "Fine. Say whatever it is you're wanting to say."

"You and Papa should go to Nihon-Ja together, not one without the other."

"And why is that?"

"Because of everyone her death effected, you and Papa are the only ones still mourning her."

Talia shook her head. "You're telling me that there's not even a bit of you that still mourns her?"

"I'm saying I miss her. I miss her every day, but no. I don't mourn for her anymore."

Talia stepped around Scout and sat on the bed. Scout sat next to her. "It doesn't matter," Talia whispered. "He doesn't want me."

Scout nudged her with her elbow. "Yes he does."

Talia shook her head. "I can't replace Lina for him."

"Nobody can replace Mama, not for any of us."

"They were perfect for each other."

"I know."

Talia shook her head again, now tears forming in her eyes. She took a deep breath. "Scout, I'm not good at being close to people. Surely you've figured that out by now."

"You say that, but how many missions have you completed with my father since Mama passed?"

Talia narrowed her eyes at Scout. "That's not fair."

Scout shrugged. "It's true." She nudged Talia again. "Please, Talia. Give him another shot."

Talia wiped her eyes as she grinned. "Does Caitlyn know you're encouraging this?"

"Know? We made bets a year ago as to how long it'd take you and Papa to get married."

Talia couldn't help laughing at that one. The thought had crossed her mind a few times. She could never replace Lina, but she and Liam could live peacefully together. Every so often for just a second she found herself imagining what it'd be like to finally tie herself to a single person for the rest of her life. She was getting older now, as much as she hated to admit it. She was still good at her work but in Nihon-Ja life would be very different. They admired a different kind of beauty and as a liaison she wouldn't be expected to bat her eyelashes at powerful men to extract information. She may be honest in her work, but this would be the first time she had a long term job with real honor.

Talia couldn't help herself. "Who's in the lead for that bet?" she asked. Scout grinned.

"Kane."

"Kane's in on it?"

Scout nodded. "And before you ask, he approves too."

Talia swallowed hard. "Really?"

Scout hugged her lightly. "Good night, Talia. I hope I can tell you good bye in the morning."


	93. 066: Sharp

**A/N: "You're just as good. Don't let anyone tell you you're different." -Felix (a.k.a. Pewdiepie)**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **066: Sharp**

Gabby walked with Kane's arm behind her back. Using her cane these days was more difficult than it was worth, especially when someone was there to guide her. Kane directed her steps easily, using his thumb against her hip to discreetly let her know when they needed to turn. It felt almost like dancing.

Their circle was gathering in the woods for a picnic to celebrate Frey and Rosalina's homecoming from their honeymoon in Gallica. The clearing they'd chosen was close enough for them to walk to, a decision made for Gabby's sake. Like their engagement, the honeymoon ran longer than planned. Gabby was due to give birth any day now. Kane had almost decided they wouldn't go, but Gabby insisted she'd be alright. Walking and forest air would be good for her, and if she did go into labor they were close enough for Kane to carry her back home.

"Gabby!" Anamaria called out. Kane immediately guided her towards their princess. "I save place for you with me," Anamaria told them. Gabby felt Anamaria take her hand. Anamaria and Kane both helped her lower herself to the ground. Kane rubbed her back, as he always did, before kissing her cheek and running off to whatever friend was around. Gabby could hear William already teasing Russ and Reese. He and Horace tossed a ball back and forth just out of the boys' reach. Russ and Reese clamored over one another trying to get it. Many times Russ simply hurdled the smaller boy. Reese skipped crawling and moved straight into walking, to everyone's surprise. He trailed after Russ with pure delight, more interested in his friend than the toy. "You are so big now," Anamaria told her.

Gabby rubbed her back. "I feel it," she admitted. She felt Anamaria's hand on her stomach. Though Gabby constantly relied on touch, she hated everyone, especially strangers, poking at her belly. The list of people she didn't mind going directly for her stomach was short, and after being locked in a safe room together Anamaria was close to the top of that list.

"You could have two in there," Anamaria said.

"Don't wish that on her," a new voice chimed in. Gabby heard the rustling of skirts against grass as a third joined them on the blanket. "Gabby, we weren't sure you'd come."

"Queen Cassandra?" Gabby guessed. The further along she went, the harder it was for her to focus. Those she came in contact with several times each week, like Anamaria and Ace, she could pin without hesitation as usual. Others, like King and Queen of Araluen, she second guessed.

"Yes," Cassandra answered. "I hope coming down wasn't too hard on you."

"I'm fine," Gabby assured her.

The relaxed evening was a good break from her routine of caring for Russ while preparing for the new baby. They were ready, but Gabby kept finding this and that to do before their little one came. Ace rescued her from his mother and sister-in-law by offering to walk with her until the food was finished. He got a nod from Kane across the clearing first. Part of Ace's training to be a field physician was delivering children. It was basic across the board, required of every apprentice under Master Jonathan, but Ace's training included how to make do with little supplies. Of everyone in the meadow, he was safest for Gabby to be around.

"When do you leave again?" Gabby asked as she held his arm. It took both him and Anamaria to get her back up.

"A month," Ace answered. He chose and easy path for her, free of incline or obstacles. "It seems duties as a prince and duties as a physician are always getting in the way of one another. Mother wants me home to do a round of cases."

"Sounds boring."

"It is."

"You'll get to meet the baby though."

Ace laughed. "Gabby, I'm looking forward to it."

Gabby smiled. She rested a hand on her stomach as they walked. The past several days it'd been a chore just to get out of bed, but today the more she moved the better she felt. She knew it was a sign she'd have her child soon. For now, she enjoyed it while she could.

"I checked in with Master Jonathan the other day," Ace went on.

"Oh? Last time I spoke to him he forbade me from going to the medical wing unless I was a patient."

Ace laughed. "For good reason. You probably don't fit in your uniform anyway."

Gabby tried to think of a clever way to fake offense, but decided to let it drop. "What did Master Jonathan say when you checked in?"

Ace took her hands in his, showing her how serious he was. "He's getting old, Gabby."

Gabby's smile faded immediately. Master Jonathan's pending retirement wasn't secret, but everyone in the medical wing dreaded it all the same. Their current leader had held his post longer than any other current craft master in the city. Not only that, but there was no obvious successor in the midst.

"Do you know when he'll leave?" Gabby whispered after several moments.

"He plans to hand off his post, but stick around the wing until he's no longer able. He wants to continue working."

Gabby nodded. "But we still don't know when that will happen?"

"No," Ace answered.

"Did he tell you who will take his post?"

Ace paused again. Gabby felt a knot in her stomach, somewhere next to her child.

"Ace?" Gabby prompted when he remained silent. "Say something."

"He's going to speak to Father and William about putting me up."

Gabby sucked in a sharp breath. Ace? The chief physician? He was young for the job…really young. He'd barely had time as a field physician with access to nothing, let alone in a proper medical wing with access to everything. Already Gabby heard the whispers of Ace getting the job because of his royal title, though they both knew Master Jonathan better than that.

"Obviously it wouldn't be for a few years," Ace went on. "He's just…he's thinking about it."

"Will you take it when the time comes?"

Ace paused again. "It's either this, continue in the field, or take a similar post in another city."

Gabby smiled. Having Ace as a boss wouldn't be so bad, especially after Master Jonathan finished mentoring him through what the job entailed. He was calm under pressure and good at delegating tasks to those who could handle them. On a personal level, he knew exactly what she could and could not do. He wouldn't send her to do surgeries, where they heavily relied on sight. He'd give her those with high stress levels, often pulled out of some kind of mental trauma. Gabby could handle those without batting an eye.

Ace looped Gabby's hand through his arm and began walking again.

"Will you take it?" Gabby asked.

"I think so," Ace answered.

"Well, you…" Gabby cut off. She stopped walking. She dropped her hand from Ace's arm to grip her stomach. She felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Gabby?" Ace asked.

Gabby groaned. The hand on her shoulder slid to her back and his other came over her hand, gently pressing his fingers next to hers trying to take an assessment of her pain.

"Gabby?" he prompted again.

"I'm fine," Gabby insisted.

"No you're not."

Gabby took a deep breath. "I'm fine," she repeated.

"Gabby, either tell me what's going on or I'm taking you back to Kane and telling him you're in labor."

"I'm not in labor."

"Then tell me what's wrong."

Gabby managed to laugh as her pain subsided. "Are you sure you're a physician, Ace?"

"I deal with heavy blood loss and concussions, Gabby. Not this."

Gabby took another breath. "I'm not in labor," she assured him. "But it will come soon. Maybe tomorrow."

Ace gripped her shoulder. "Gabby, you should be resting today, not trekking around the woods."

"We're not trekking, and I'm fine," Gabby insisted once again.

Ace rubbed her back. The gesture could be taken as any number of things, but she knew it was him being a healer. He knew that would be what took the brunt of the pain at first when she really went into labor. "As soon as we're finished eating, you're going home."

"Kane and William want to take Russ hunting after," Gabby protested.

"Then go back with Anamaria and my parents. Hell, I'll walk you back myself."

Gabby smirked. "Where I'm alone in the apartment?"

"Gabby…"

"Fine. I'll go back after we eat."

Ace nodded though she couldn't see him. "Thanks. I'm guessing we're keeping this secret from Kane?"

"Ace, I'd never hide anything from Kane. He's my husband."

Ace laughed. "Medical confidentiality, then?"

Gabby grinned. "Exactly.


	94. 100: Forever

**A/N: Buffer Alert- Be up to Chapter 39 in Purpose before continuing**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **100: Forever**

Mason sighed as he pulled on his newly polished boots. As an Araluen Ranger apprentice, he'd be the only male to stick out tonight due to clothing. The other young men would wear matching formal uniforms, their stations and ranks displayed with designated marks on their sleeves. The young ladies were free to wear ball gowns. For a month dresses had been delivered like clockwork. During drills the girls giggled amongst one another over colors and tailoring, as though they were ladies of court instead of ladies of battle. He'd even caught them waltzing one another around, eager to get in some practice.

The Roscrea Academy Samhain Ball had taken him off guard. It'd been Jeddrick and Kineta's idea of giving the students something to look forward over a holiday away from their families. The students were promised a crown would be there hosting the festivities. Mason guessed that'd be Kineta, as she had a more personal connection to the Academy than Sean. Students with top scores in the recent Trials would be presented to the crown as part of their prize. Though Mason cleaned house in archery, he was there as a guest and therefore not ranked. He'd simply gone out to the course after hours and measured himself. It'd been fun to compare what scores he'd get to the ones Scout held. He'd barely contained his pride for her when he saw how many times her name appeared on the leader boards, as well as each of her parents.

Mason had never liked balls. As an orphan, they'd just been one more place for him to be less than while others used him as their own stepping stone. The present-day Academy had yet to feel like that before now.

"You ready?" Mason's roommate, Jenson, asked. Jenson wasn't like most Academy students. He was one of the few whose parents bought him his opportunity to train. Parents had to have ridiculously deep pockets to get Jeddrick's attention, and even then the student had to be able to impress him once they had it. Jenson could hold his own in physical competitions, though he wasn't too bright. He didn't need an Academy education to be a good soldier, but his athletic ability and parents' money got him just that.

Mason shrugged. "I suppose I don't have a choice in attending, do I?"

Jenson shook his head. "None, if a crown will be there."

Mason sighed. He hadn't seen any of the royals since Scout's poisoning. When he left, Scout was finishing her recovery in her own room. Her cousins and father watched her like a hawk, enlisting her sister and maid to stay with her around the clock. Mason still struggled with his role in Scout's lying on a deathbed. He replayed what had happened in his memory hundreds of times, pounding himself deeper into anger. He'd almost cost Hibernia their future queen. He'd almost cost Liam his eldest daughter. Both were unforgiveable.

Mason followed Jenson to the grand hallway in which the ball would take place. Their rankings stood proudly in their usually places. In the courtyard adjacent to the hallway, tables had been set up for the dinner. The long rows of tables and benches were clearly borrowed from the main dining hall, but they'd been covered with cloths and spread with settings used only for special occasions. Faculty and members of Special Operations sat together on a long table at the front of the space. Julia and Daniel were there, sitting together with Tucker. Tucker had just recently been released from his medical wing confinement. A cane to help him walk rest on the side of the table. He lost his chance at Special Operations. Instead, Jeddrick brought him on as a teacher at the Academy. So far he was decent enough, but the sour attitude towards his injury was still fierce.

Daniel had checked in with him a couple of times since coming to the Academy, but overall he let Mason have the space he needed to recoup. Academy training helped, but Mason will felt uncertain about being a Ranger. Two years captive had done him in, and after harming Scout he still felt unworthy of any sort of service. Though the tables were immaculately prepped, there was no food. That wouldn't come until their host arrived.

"Who do you think will come?" Jenson asked as they took their assigned at a table. They picked up the basic masks and tied them around their eyes. The girls had claimed their masks earlier and spent the past week decorating them to match their gowns. Mason shrugged.

"Does it matter?" he asked.

"Of course it matters. If it's Princess Scout, there's a chance some of us will get to dance with her."

Mason frowned. Scout's near-death experience was never announced, and Jeddrick had warned him to keep it quiet at the Academy. It'd been over a month since she came to, and he heard enough of the happenings at the castle to know she'd resumed a few of her duties as the crown heir, but there was no way she was well enough to host a ball. She needed to spend her evening resting in bed, not smiling and dancing with eager young men.

"Presenting, the Crown!" an announcer shouted. Everyone stood and turned towards the curtained off hallway that led to the Linguistics Department. They'd repurposed it as an important person entrance. The curtains were drawn back by two young girls, dressed in matching burgundy dresses. Their masks had been decorated with brown feathers, a trend with younger girls Mason didn't understand. The ribbons were secured to their braided hair rather than tied around their heads. They were too young to be modern students. Mason guessed they were likely daughters of staff.

Scout appeared. Mason swallowed hard, taken aback. Her neckline fell off her shoulders and her long sleeves split to expose her arms. Even from his seat, Mason could see the pink scar on her forearm. Unlike so many girls with heavy multitudes of skirts, Scout's golden dress overlain with black lace folded into itself, giving the illusion of a full skirt while keeping the weight of her attire light. Her dark hair had been piled on top of her head and secured with a jade comb adorned with a silk flower. Her mask made from a different pattern of black lace set off her fair skin and almost blended in with her dark hair.

She was radiant. She was regal. And, at second glance, she was still weak.

"Her Grace, Crown Princess Scout O'Carrick!"

Scout stood upright while everyone bowed and curtsied. Mason kept his eyes locked on her as he bent at the waist. She swayed, her eyes fluttering slightly. The only other one who seemed to notice was Jeddrick. He mercifully came to her side and offered her his arm, as though he were being a gentleman. Scout took it. Mason could see how she hid her imbalance by leaning on Jeddrick. He took her to the seat of honor at the head of the table. Mason expected some grand speech, but just walking out spent her. She sat, and Jeddrick gave the cue for food to be served. Soon the entire space was filled with the hustle and bustle of servants.

"She's not hard to look at, is she?" Jenson said, as though Scout were some prize to him. "Did you meet her while you were at the castle?"

Mason nodded. No one here seemed to know that Scout was not only a Ranger's daughter, but that her father had been Mason's mentor. If he were one to twist truths in order to brag, he could tell Jenson with confidence he not only knew Scout but had slept in her bed. Part of him wanted to, purely to see Jenson's reaction. The other part of him didn't dare tarnish Scout's reputation. He had slept in her bed, but she'd moved to Hibernia when he came to live with her family and it'd been the only one available.

They finished the meal and, as tradition, it was up to Scout to start the dancing. Mason stood on the sidelines as she stepped out. Warden, her guard, met her. Mason inwardly sighed with relief. Warden shadowed her everywhere. He wouldn't let her overdo herself, or let her weakness cause her embarrassment.

A slow waltz played, likely at Jeddrick's order. Warden took her for the obligatory round. He didn't spin or dip her, to the disappointment of many students. He didn't try to add fancy footwork or catch her off guard. The waltz was kept simple, for Scout's sake.

Once it ended, Scout returned to her seat and the group in an advanced dance class came forward with their partners to really start the dancing. Mason headed directly for Scout. Warden stood dutifully behind her chair. Tucker, Julia, and Daniel gathered in the seats next to hers.

"Mason?" she asked as he came to her. He bowed politely and came closer. He leaned on the table in front of her.

"You shouldn't be here," he told her. "You're still weak."

"Told you so," Julia mumbled.

"Sean and Kineta needed to stay home for the ball there," Scout explained. "It was either me or Elizabet come here."

"The choice should have been Elizabet." Mason turned to Tucker and Warden. He knew Daniel and Julia had been busy with Special Operations since he last saw them, and couldn't hold them responsible for Scout's being her now. "Why did you let her come?"

Surprisingly, it was Daniel who came to the defense. "Have you ever told Scout she's not allowed to do something? It doesn't exactly work out."

"I wanted to come," Scout insisted. "I'm not as useless as you all seem to think I am."

Mason bit his lip, seeing he'd offended her. Even as she got worked up, though, she swayed. Sitting down wasn't enough after being waltzed. Her eyes fluttered and she slumped to the side. Daniel caught her, pushing her back upright.

"You need to lie down," Julia muttered. Scout didn't argue. She kept her eyes closed and brought her hand to her temples, as though to her the room were spinning.

Warden came forward and took her arm, lifting her to her feet. Mason came around and took her other side. Together, they walked her back to the curtained off hallway.

"Where can she lie down?" Warden asked. Once they were out of view of the party, he lifted her up.

"This way," Mason said, walking ahead. He led them to a gathering space students used for studying. Warden set Scout on a chaise. She lay back, her hand still on her head. Jeddrick came in behind them. He stepped around the young men and knelt next to Scout on the chaise.

"Scout?" he asked gently. "Told you dancing was a bad idea."

"Mhm," Scout muttered, clearly not interested in 'I-told-you-sos'.

Jeddrick shook his head and turned back to Warden and Mason. "Warden, go tell the others she's going to rest here until she's ready to go back. Make sure Daniel and Julia know they're to ensure no one notices how long she's absent. Understood?"

"This has got to be the strangest use of Special Operations I've heard of," Warden muttered as he went to comply. Jeddrick turned to Mason.

"Will you stay with her? No one will notice you're gone, and you know where everything is should she need something."

Mason hesitated a moment before nodding. Jeddrick left to rejoin the ball. Mason sat on the floor next to the chaise.

"Like old times, hm?" Scout whispered. Mason noticed her eyes were barely open.

"I'm sorry, Scout," he told her. He hadn't had the opportunity to speak with her alone before now. "This is all my fault."

"No it's not," Scout assured him. "You did nothing wrong."

"I almost killed you."

"The operative word being 'almost."

"Scout…"

Scout raised her eyebrow. The look was enough to cut him off mid-thought. He sighed.

"

Why did you come here?" Mason asked. "You knew you wouldn't be able to last."

"I know," Scout admitted. "I wanted to see how long I could last."

Mason stared at her. "You pushed yourself to this on purpose?"

Scout nodded. "Everyone

walks on eggshells around me back home. Papa and Caitlyn don't let me have any time alone. I wanted to see how long I could last without them henpecking my every move."

"An hour wasn't worth spending yourself."

Scout lifted her mask off her face. She tugged the ribbons loose from her hair and lay it next to her. "I lasted longer than an hour. I made it here without passing out, and I withstood the prep. Besides, I wanted to come for more than just some ball."

Mason shook his head. "What could possibly be worth all this?"

Scout rested her head on her folded hands. "I wanted to see you again."

Mason stared at her.

"Mason, I chose to climb that cliff. I chose to keep going after the rain started. I chose to wash out my cut, and I chose to go to sleep. You got me to Papa as soon as you realized something was wrong. You saved me."

Mason gulped. "So, you remembered the cave?"

"No. I pieced together what others told me with what I'm fairly sure would have been my decisions, and you've just confirmed my guess is right."

Mason took a deep breath. He'd admired her ever since he was an orphan in Redmont, growing up in the Treaty Center. She'd always been too busy with her family to notice him, but he'd always noticed her. He admired how she kept up with Kane and Daniel, either going along with their antics or leading them herself. She looked out for her younger sister and had a tongue as sharp as her arrows. She wasn't afraid to climb trees or play rough, but somehow managed to maintain ladylike poise and grace. To him, she'd become a princess long before being whisked away to Hibernia.

"It's good you made it," he whispered to her. "Hibernia needs you."

Scout nodded. "I wouldn't have made it without you."


	95. 042: See

**A/N: Now for another confession. You know how I've been madly trying to churn out these Themes the past couple of days?**

 **Well, that's because I thought it'd be fun to add in 10 more called the Last Themes...kind of like extended epilogues of what you got in the main story. I got all excited for those, wrote them, and then realized I was completely stumped on the original 100 Theme list (which, again, is a real list).**

 **So...rather than the Last Themes being true 'last themes', some will be sprinkled in with the Last Themes.**

 **Have I confused you yet? Blame HammyMC, Summer Thief.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **042: See**

"She's in there," Mason whispered. Scout opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. He was supposed to be in court all day, focusing on running the country alongside Sean. She studied the entrance to their room, seeing a shadow approaching. She smiled when she saw Daniel walking up to her bed. He grinned when he saw she was awake. Scout relaxed back against her pillows, rolling onto her side so she could see him better when they spoke.

"Afternoon Scout," he whispered as he took the chair from her vanity and brought it next to her bed.

"I thought you were in Fir Bolg?" she replied, keeping her voice soft.

"I was. Now I'm back."

"How did things go?"

Daniel shook his head. "Mason has my report. You, Your Grace, are supposed to be off duty."

Scout laughed. "So, you're not here as Ranger Daniel Treaty then?"

He shook his head. "I'm here as your friend. How are you feeling? I've already seen Carissa and she told me you had a hard time."

Scout nodded. Sixteen hours had done her in. Over a week later, she was still paying for it. "Mason's pulling both our weights in the court while I recover," she said.

"As he should."

They were interrupted by the gurgling of a happy baby up from his nap. Daniel whipped his head back to the crib in the corner, where Hazen could enjoy the breeze from the balcony without being in direct sunlight.

"Why don't you go introduce yourself?" Scout suggested. Daniel grinned. He gave her a wink and then went to collect Hazen from his crib. Scout smiled when she heard her son giggle madly, a sign he liked Daniel. Daniel returned to the chair cradling her new son in his arms.

"What's his name?" Daniel whispered as he rocked.

"Hazen," Scout answered. "Hazen Yudai O'Carrick."

"Hello, Prince Hazen," Daniel told the baby. Hazen stuck his thumb in his mouth. He closed his eyes, as though not quite done with his nap yet. Daniel beamed down at him. "Has he let you rest?"

"During the day, yes. He likes to be awake at night."

Daniel chuckled. "Sounds like his mum."

Scout glared at Daniel, but couldn't hide her smile. Her fondest memories growing up were sneaking out. When she married Mason she confessed when they had children they'd have to set up watch rotations until they were certain their children could handle themselves.

"I just came to check on you and meet your son," Daniel whispered after several moments. Scout wished he could stay longer, but already she felt her own eyes drooping.

"Thanks," she told him. "Would you give Hazen to me instead of putting him back in his crib? It'll save me from having to get up later."

Daniel nodded. He gently lay Hazen in the crook of her arm. "That bad, huh?"

Scout hated admitting she wasn't her best right now, however she knew she couldn't lie to Daniel. She couldn't lie to any of the suitors she'd once given attention to. Mason and Daniel because their Ranger skills partnered with her closeness to each of them left her with little to play off of. Tucker because he was so good at reading people, though he'd never really actively sought her that way. He'd flirted, yes. She'd flirted back. At the end of the day he had always simply been a close friend who happened to be in her service. Then there was Warden. Actually, she could probably lie to Warden when she wanted to have some fun, but Carissa would call her on it if she was around. Because both were in Scout's inner circle (though for two very different reasons), they were always together.

"It was good to see you," Scout told Daniel. "Please, come visit again if you can."

"Rest well, Scout," he told her gently. He leaned over her bed and kissed her forehead, as though he were a brother saying goodbye to his little sister. "It looks like you did a good job."

"Thanks, Daniel."


	96. 053: Fantasy

**A/N: These are where my writer's block became particularly annoying when writing.**

 **I give you, Ace's Themes.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **053: Fantasy**

Ace nervously buttoned up his high collared shirt. He fiddled with the sleeves, not quite able to close them properly.

"Oh, let me," his sister sighed with exasperation. "You're going to get everything all wrinkly."

As Rosalina took one, Anamaria took the other.

"Is nice," his sister-in-law assured him as she adjusted his shirt. "We see Kelly already. She very beautiful for you."

Ace chuckled nervously. Most men frowned on having women with them before their wedding. Ace was actually among them, but his usually steady hands where shaking violently with nerves. Rosalina and Anamaria would ensure he didn't screw up his own wedding at first look. His mother had already excused herself to see to Kelly's final preparations. Rosalina's team of ladies-in-waiting and maids were tending her. They were all friends of Kelly's, as she'd spent her entire stint as an Araluen serving Rosalina alongside them.

Once Kelly arrived in Araluen, their relationship ceased to be a secret. Kelly's charming yet shy nature made her endearing, but serving under Scout didn't exactly prepare her for life in the courts. Hibernia's unification was still young, and Scout spent most of her days doing things better suited for a prince than a princess. Ace and Kelly would likely never lead the country, meaning Kelly would have to join Anamaria and Rosalina in the social scene as duty to her country. Kelly knew all about dresses and colored powders and hair, but next to nothing about leading protocol or using the proper fork. After all, she began her career as a lowly maid.

Rosalina took her under her wing with strides, teaching her everything a princess should know. Kelly became her constant companion alongside her seasoned ladies-in-waiting that had served her since before Carissa and Kelly made their switch. Kelly picked up fast, though she lacked the natural confidence her soon-to-be sisters-in-law carried. Ace didn't care about that, though. He'd take his sweet Kelly over his socialite princess sister and exotic princess sister-in-law any day.

Kelly wasn't alone with her former colleagues. Gabby was with them. Ace's mother had excused herself hours ago to assist Kelly as well. Kelly fit in with their family spectacularly, but still lacked Araluen friendships of her own outside of their circle. Her shyness made it difficult for her to forge new relationships. Rosalina and Anamaria would have to excuse themselves to go mind her soon, but for now they fussed over him.

"Time to leave him be, girls. If he's not ready by now he'll never be," Ace's father chuckled. Anamaria and Rosalina both gave Horace mock curtsies and rushed to meet Kelly in her bedroom. Ace stared at himself in the mirror propped against the corner. It'd been a wedding gift from Frey and Rosalina to Anamaria. As the titled half of the couple, he prepared for the wedding in what would be their rooms upon marriage.

"Sure she's the one?" Horace asked as he adjusted Ace's collar.

"Doesn't matter," William teased. He and Frey had been throwing dice together in the corner all afternoon. Those two were always so relaxed. Ace could never understand them.

"Yes," Frey agreed. "Too late now, as they say."

Ace shot both of them a sharp glare, letting them know he really wasn't in the mood for their humor. As the third child, second son of Horace and Cassandra Altman, it wasn't desperately important for him to have a grand ceremony. Kelly had no political unrest attached to her name, as Anamaria had when she married William. She also had no drunken friends threatening their big day, as Frey had when he married Rosalina. Kelly was simply Kelly, a former Hibernian maid whose work ethic and friendship earned her promotion to lady-in-waiting to an uncommonly independent princess.

Will and Alyss were somewhere nearby, Alyss having been the mastermind behind his thrown together ceremony while Will played her witty sidekick. Kane was somewhere as well, probably shadowing Kelly's rooms so Gabby wouldn't have to navigate to the ceremony alone. Ace had wanted to invite their Hibernian counterparts, if only so Kelly wouldn't feel so isolated on her wedding day.

Scout had recently given birth to her second child, tying her to Roscrea. Caitlyn had even more recently given birth to her first child, so recently they hadn't even received word on a name yet. If she hadn't had it by now, anyway, she'd be too miserable for travel. Ace wondered how much fun those two particular cousins would have growing up in close proximity less than a year apart. He'd always wondered what it'd be like to have real blood cousins, as opposed to the adopted ones he'd grown up with. He adored the Leaf sisters and Treaty siblings, but that'd never stopped him from wondering what it'd be like. Reese sat with his father and Frey trying to learn the dice game. He seemed oblivious to the prior comments.

"They have a point, but it's still good to be ready," Horace whispered to him.

Ace sighed, examining himself in the mirror. Had they had time for foreign guests to arrive, Kelly would have requested Warden come. Warden, Captain of the Guard for Scout, had married Carissa and they had a son together. He'd served Scout alongside Kelly for years. He was almost like a brother to her. Ace wouldn't have minded Carissa's presence. They could have found something for young Max to do for the wedding as well. In fact, all the Treaty siblings would have been nice to have at the wedding, but all three were in Hibernia. Quinlan left to visit Daniel over a month ago.

Liam and Talia, Gilan and Jenny along with David and Dalby, Sean and Kineta along with Elizabet and Gabe…none of them were in attendance. Kane and Gabby's daughter, Robin, would serve alongside Rosalina's daughter as a flower girl, and their son Holt would carry their rings. Russ had opted to skip the wedding in favor of a trip to Redmont to visit old friends. He left before it became clear a quick wedding must take place.

William, the crown prince who enjoyed ale, wooed Iberion Princess Anamaria with his confidence and free spirit. Rosalina, the flirty princess who enjoyed attention and the finer things of life, engaged in a secret courtship with a Skandian prior to her marriage. Neither of them had cause to rush their engagements. Ace had.

They'd put off this wedding for a month, but time was of the essence. They couldn't wait much longer if they had any hope of keeping Kelly's honor intact. Rather than inviting foreign dignitaries, they simply sent an announcement. Kelly had handwritten a note for Scout's explaining the reason for their rush. Their ceremony came before a reply could arrive, even if Scout sent it with a Courier or Ranger Liaison Daniel Treaty.

Ace was so lost in thought he startled when his father's hand came down on his shoulder.

"She's a good one, son," Horace assured his youngest child. "You may have gotten into a hurry, but she's a good one. I'm sure you'll make her happy. I know she already does this for you."

Ace smiled slightly. Kelly did make him happy. Her optimism and smooth talking made her desirable in so many ways. She always knew what to do and could please anyone, even Rosalina.

"I just hope I do right by her," Ace admitted. It was a fear both his older siblings had confided to him when they married. They both turned out alright with spouses from beyond Castle Araluen. Anamaria came from a castle of her own, full of backstabbing and betrayal. Frey came from life at open sea. Both seemed fairly comfortable with their Araluen lives. But Kelly…Kelly grew up in Roscrea Castle as a servant. She climbed her way up to the crown heir's lady-in-waiting. Anamaria and Frey both had their share of struggles, but Kelly could identify with commoners in a way the others never would, not even Reese who was so close to being born a slave.

"You make her happy," William assured him. "That's a lot within itself."

* * *

"I'm sure you look fine," Gabby told Kelly reassuringly. Kelly sucked in a deep breath.

"They'll be able to see my shape," she whispered.

"Kelly, you're not that far along. I could barely feel it beneath your nightgown, and now you're fully dressed."

Kelly took Gabby's hands, squeezing them tight. "I'm scared, Gabby," she admitted in a whisper. "I'm no princess."

Gabby traced her arm up to feel her face. "Neither was Scout," the blind physician whispered.

Kelly grinned. She heard the door behind her open and immediately hugged Gabby, letting her taller friend's shoulder cover her face so no one would see her tears. Gabby hugged her back. In Hibernia, Kelly had become accustomed to being the calming presence for Scout as well as other staff…and on occasion Princess Elizabet. It was her nature to do so. Here, in Araluen, it was a burden she gladly shared with Gabby.

"So beautiful," Anamaria complimented her while Rosalina stepped forward to adjust her dress. It went against everything Kelly knew to stand still while a princess waited on her. Kelly swallowed. In an hour, only Gabby wouldn't hold a title among them.

"It's not showing?" Kelly asked.

"Even if it did, people would be happy for you," Rosalina assured her. "Even those who hate us love a good scandal."

"Scandal," Kelly repeated, dropping her hand over her stomach. She bit her lip, the nerves taking over.

"No scandal," Anamaria whispered sharply to Rosalina.

"Kelly, when Anamaria married William our countries were in this great war and our Hibernian guests were captured and hauled to Nihon-Ja as captives," Rosalina said quickly. Kelly nodded, remembering Scout's extensive absence. She'd still been a maid back then. "When I married Frey, everyone gossiped as to the reason for me choosing a Skandian for months."

"Yes," Kelly swallowed. "And the reason for me is true."

"We're happy about the baby," Rosalina repeated as she went to the mirror to adjust her own tiara. Kelly stared at the ground until she felt Anamaria take her arm.

"We all happy," Anamaria assured her. "I so happy for you."

Kelly couldn't help smiling. Hearing Anamaria was pleased with her pregnancy meant so much to her. When Rosalina gave birth to Iris, she'd gone through a dark time. The same happened for each of Gabby's children and the birth announcements sent to them from Mason and Scout and Warden and Carissa. Hearing Anamaria say she was happy for Kelly's child, well…it made the entire thing that much easier.

"Ready?" a secretary asked from the doorway. Kelly nodded. It was time to commit herself to Ace forever. It was time for him to make an honest woman of her.


	97. 023: Magic

**A/N: "It's not about find out who you are. It's about creating who you are." -ShayCarl**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **023: Magic**

Ace sat with Kelly on a chaise overlooking the vineyard the cottage he'd rented for their honeymoon was nestled in. He'd expected Kelly's morning sickness to amplify on their week-and-a-half long voyage, but the sea remained just steady enough its rocking actually soothed her. He'd also worried being in a country with a language she didn't speak would stir her anxiety, but the village nearby was a port and the common tongue was spoken by most people around.

They didn't drink wine out of concern for their child, but neither was a heavy drinker anyway. The owner of the vineyard, who thought they were just a young rich couple traveling, brought them bottles of juice that had yet to ferment when he caught on to Kelly's condition. The cottage was isolated. To get to the village, they had to walk twenty minutes through the vineyard and then thirty along the main path. Or, they could go around the back where water lapped at rocks. Thirty minutes along the beach would land them at a hidden cluster of businesses meant for locals.

He looked over, noticing Kelly had fallen asleep against him. Pregnancy made her tired, but the lull of Toscana was so relaxing it was hard not to feel sleepy. No wonder their people had a designated time midday for napping. Ace smiled at his new wife. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. She stirred just enough to turn into him, making herself more comfortable before going back to sleep. She hadn't even opened her eyes. Ace chuckled and slid his hand to feel her stomach. It rounded out just a little more each week. When they went back people would definitely notice she gained weight, but those who held Ace at the highest level of morality would assume she simply had too much pasta and bread in Toscana.

Ace sighed as he looked back over the vineyard. He loved Kelly. He did plan to spend his life with her, perhaps welcome one or two more children after this one. He hadn't wanted to dishonor her in any way, but the day he found her in tears had done him in. She tried to leave him, stating they were a mistake and she wanted to return to Hibernia. He'd sensed her anxiety and calmly talked her down. However, when he pressed for the reason for such a decision she had a full blown panic attack. She became dizzy and clutched her chest, unable to breathe. He tried calming her, but she'd started shaking and sweating.

They'd been in a nook near his work. He lifted her and went directly to a private room in the medical wing. Once she was on a bed, he left and fetched Gabby, who had mercifully been on duty that night. He'd led her to the room, guided her in, and shut the girls in the room. He'd recognized he was the source of Kelly's fear at that moment. He'd felt hurt and spent the next two full hours racking his brain as to what he'd done to make her so afraid. Yes, she'd had some difficulties with his title but it'd never set her off so quickly before. Yes, they'd recently had a night of passion neither stepped away from, but…"

That realization hit when Gabby opened the door and called him back in. Kelly wasn't wearing a medical gown, but Gabby had made her undress down to her chemise. A pile of cloths soaked in calming solutions lay in a bin to be washed. Kelly gripped the bed so hard her knuckles were white. She was still crying, but she had a much better handle on her anxiety at this point. Ace took Gabby's wrist before going to Kelly, who ducked her head behind her hair. Gabby's head perked up, waiting for his signal. He held her fingers together and pressed them against her own stomach. Gabby gave him a short nod.

Ace had, at first, felt terrible. He'd gone to Kelly and hugged her tightly. She muttered something about being disgraced and not wanting to ruin his life, that perhaps Scout would take her back in Hibernia and believe her if she said the child belonged to a soldier or something. Ace responded by proposing to her. From there, they told his family and rushed into a wedding. Now that that was all behind them, and he finally felt truly excited for their child. He knew Kelly still had some fears, but he did his best to calm them. It seemed that a quiet honeymoon in a place that didn't know their titles did wonders for her.

He let her sleep for an hour before he started kissing her awake. She smiled, her eyes still shut, and took a deep breath.

"How long was I out?" she whispered.

"Just an hour," he answered. "How are you feeling?"

Kelly opened her eyes. She rested her hand over his that still held her stomach. "We're supposed to be on a honeymoon and I can't stay awake."

"It's the air, and the sun," he whispered to her. "And the food. And our child."

Kelly grinned. She loved hearing him say 'our child'.

"You're wonderful, Kelly," he said into her ear. "I'm glad you're here."

"What will we do when people find out?" she asked. She'd asked that several times over the past month. He always gave her the same answer.

"I'll take full responsibility and keep loving you as I do now."

He could see she was still struggling, so he stood up.

"Let's take a walk, shall we?"

Kelly smiled. He pulled her to her feet and, with his arm around her, they headed for the beach. Neither bothered with shoes. The warm sand felt too good for that.

"Are you happy, Kelly?" he whispered as they walked. He kept his arm around her, holding her close.

"Yes," she answered.

"Then that's all that matters to me. That, and your health."

Kelly laughed. "You're working again."

Ace kissed the side of her head just above her ear as they walked. "This has been perfect, Kelly. I'm glad you let me stay with you."

Kelly held her hand to her stomach, as though checking to see if it was obvious yet. "Me too," she whispered.


	98. Last Theme: Ace and Kelly Altman

**A/N: "Life without music is like pizza without cheese." -CasparLee**

 **As someone who has routinely eaten pizza without cheese, I can confirm this.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **Last Theme (Not Really): Ace and Kelly Altman**

Ace sat behind Kelly on their bed. He firmly rubbed her back with both hands, kissing the back of her neck lightly each time she gasped. She wasn't in labor, but this could very well be the start of it. According to Gabby their child could arrive any day now.

Their marriage may have come swiftly, but Ace had never been happier. He liked not having to sneak around anymore, hiding as though they were criminals. Rosalina quickly replaced Kelly by promoting one of her maids to lady-in-waiting and Kelly refused to take any of her own until after the baby came. She wanted as much peace as possible until the child was at least a month old. Then she'd start interviewing candidates for her own staff. Ace continued rubbing her back, giving her his full attention.

"What are you feeling?" Ace asked gently, the physician in him unable to shut off.

"Dizzy," Kelly replied, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Ace moved closer to her. He slid his hands over her stomach from behind, gently feeling for anything that could be cause for alarm. She'd had problems with anxiety since she was Scout's maid in Hibernia, and those problems only amplified with her current condition. Dizziness seemed to be the sign that whatever bothered her, anxiety played into. With the birth of her first child quickly approaching, she had reason to feel anxious. It didn't help she'd be giving birth to a royal child, complete with a title, coronation, and baptism all within the first year of life.

Still, Kelly proved herself a good princess and even better wife. She seemed to always have everything under control, no matter what the circumstance. Her anxiety had a nasty habit of hitting her hard, but she was always able to get away from large crowds before this stage, in which she doubled over, felt dizzy, and struggled to breathe. Ace wasn't entirely sure what set her off now, as he'd woken to her in this state. Perhaps it was a bad dream, or the pains of early labor. It didn't matter. He just needed to calm her down.

He continued rubbing from her back to belly, knowing the pressure would help her focus on her breathing. He rested his chin on her shoulder, controlling his own breaths so she could match them. Slowly, so slowly, she relaxed against him. He hugged her close.

"You alright?" he whispered. She nodded, still concentrated on her breathing.

"I just got…" she sucked in a sharp breath, reaching for her stomach. Ace found the tightness bothering her and worked at it.

"Do you think that came more from anxiety or pregnancy?" he asked.

Whatever pained her, it passed. She relaxed against him fully, her breathing evening out. "Anxiety," she whispered. He was the only one she'd readily admit such things to, though every now and then she'd open up to Gabby.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked. She moved closer to the edge of the bed. He moved with her and pushed against her back, helping her stand without too much effort.

"I just need air," Kelly whispered. Ace nodded. He immediately got out of bed and dressed. He then helped Kelly dress, knowing she needed air fast and her shape didn't allow quick movement. They put on their shoes and Ace held his arm around her as they walked out. It was early, far too early to meet the family for breakfast. She needed more time to collect herself before facing other people anyway.

Kelly sighed, suddenly leaning into him. Ace took her by the arms and guided her to a bench.

"It'll come soon," Ace whispered to her. He kissed her hair, squeezing her shoulders tight.

Kelly nodded. "I know," she whispered. "It…makes me…"

She began getting worked up all over again. Ace gave her another squeeze, kissing her again. She relaxed some. He kept kissing her. He held her tight and rubbed her side, coaxing out her anxiety. She let out a deep breath. Her body relaxed once again.

"You're going to be a brilliant mother," he whispered into her ear.

Kelly buried her face in his shoulder, as she tended to do when she felt overwhelmed. He laughed and kissed her hair, hugging her tight.

"Ace?" she whispered.

"Yes, Princess?"

She giggled. Ace smiled. He loved it when she giggled. The giggles faded quickly, though. She took a deep breath and straightened up.

"I'm feeling really uncomfortable."

Ace felt her stomach again. The healer in him took over.

"How so?" he asked.

"Just…uncomfortable," she repeated. He nodded.

"Come, love," he said as he pulled her to her feet. "Let's get you back to bed. I'll send someone for Gabby."

Kelly nodded. They'd barely made it back to their set of rooms when Kelly doubled over again. This time, it wasn't her anxiety of becoming the mother of a prince or princess. Ace instinctively wrapped his arms around her, holding her up until it passed.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Ace," she said quickly. He could almost see the panic rising in her. He straightened her up and hugged her again. He pressed his lips against hers, holding the small of her back to counter pressure what was happening inside her body.

"I'm here for you," he promised. He led her to the room they'd designated for her to have the child in. He and Gabby had worked together to stock it better than the midwives' offices in the medical wing. It had a medical bed that could be adjusted for Kelly's comfort, along with the supplies needed for various soothing techniques. Ace helped Kelly onto the bed and removed her shoes for her. He kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand.

"Gabby," Kelly whispered, her voice high. She was afraid. That was natural, especially for a first. Ace nodded. He kissed her again.

"I'll be right back," he promised.

Just three hours later, with only Ace and Gabby tending her, Kelly gave birth to a healthy little girl. An assistant remained on standby outside, but was never called on other than to bring fresh water at the beginning of labor. Ace worked well with Gabby, and Gabby had memorized the room long before so she didn't need too much assistance navigating. Between the two of them Kelly never went without a calming support, keeping her anxiety level under control.

Ace held Kelly's shoulders. She cradled the new baby close to her chest. He knew the moment they went to move Kelly back to her own bed they'd be bombarded by family. That was why Gabby had yet to leave the room. She gave them their privacy, standing at the supply cabinet mindlessly reorganizing what would be moved back to the medical wing soon anyway. She knew the moment the door opened they'd be subjected to family gathered outside. It was better to share their first moments as new parents with Gabby than to face the family head on. Gabby stood with her ear turned towards the far wall, as though listening outside.

Tears slowly fell from Kelly's eyes. For once, they were tears of happiness. Her labor had been intense. She'd need a week at least of pampering before anyone could expect her to appear at breakfast, let perform royal duties. Ace felt glad he wasn't the crown heir. He and Kelly could put off presenting their new daughter to the people and he himself could be excused from duties for a few days. He kissed Kelly's hair once more, unbelievably happy.

"They're trying to think of excuses to come in without invitation," Gabby said softly from the supply station. "They're nominating someone to take the first plunge."

Ace kissed Kelly again. Gabby holding up with them had bought them almost a full hour. It'd given them time to get both mother and daughter cleaned up, allow mother a short rest before her first nursing, and soothe daughter to sleep. The plan had been to move Kelly to their bedroom before she received visitors. It was bigger there, and more comfortable, but according to Gabby a few of the women had gathered in the main room across from their bedroom. Her ears were indeed a blessing.

"Think you can try standing?" Ace whispered to his wife. Kelly nodded.

"Gabby?" she asked as Ace helped her move to the edge of the bed. "Will you help too?"

Gabby walked with her arm outstretched. She found Ace's ribs. It didn't take long for her to lightly trace her fingers along his arm to Kelly. She took her other side and, once Ace signaled her with a tap behind Kelly's back, they eased her up to her feet. Kelly swayed a bit. Clearly standing up was uncomfortable for her. Ace couldn't blame her. Their sweet, perfect daughter wasn't exactly small.

"I haven't heard a name," Gabby said as they slowly walked with her towards the door. At first, Ace felt annoyed that Gabby of all people would press for personal information before they were able to tell even his parents. Then, he realized that wasn't Gabby's intention at all. Kelly had shifted their child to one arm and toyed with the ends of her hair. It was one of her tics, a sign her anxiety was rising. Facing the family after giving birth put her on edge. Focusing on her new child would help keep her calm. He silently thanked Gabby, though he had no idea how she caught on to Kelly's nerves before he did.

"Halle," Kelly whispered. "Um…if you still like it, Ace."

"I love it," he assured her. They'd agreed on two names months ago, but kept them secret from everyone. A son would have been Prince Horace Nathaniel Altman III. Ace had been named for his father, a war orphan raised as a Ward or Redmont whose bravery gained a princess's attention, which was then sustained by his chivalry. The name had been passed down to him, and he wanted to pass it down to his first son as well. His children wouldn't get a throne or large crown, but they'd have a family legacy. It was the best he could hope for them.

But the baby Kelly gave birth to was a girl, and her name was Princess Halle Pauline Altman. Kane and Gabby had both a boy and girl of their own now, freeing up Pauline's name for them. Halle came from the maid who had trained Kelly back in Hibernia. From what Ace understood, she'd been like a mother to Kelly after her own turned her out to work twelve hour days six days a week. She'd passed away during a raid of the castle. Halle had purposely yelled "Your Grace! Run! Follow me!" though no royals were around. She'd led the invaders into the heart of Hibernian soldiers, and paid for it with her life. Her name was worthy of a princess. It was the greatest honor Kelly could give her now that she was gone.

"Ready?" Ace asked. Kelly held her daughter close. She hesitated just a moment before nodding. Ace opened the door. He noticed Gabby try to slip away, but Kelly had somehow gotten her hand. Kelly squeezed it so tightly her knuckles were white. Gabby returned to her side, dutifully providing the support Kelly needed.

As Gabby had warned, women were crowded in their main room. They were immediately greeted by Ace's mother, sister, and sister-in-law. Anamaria held Rosalina's two-year-old daughter Lily on her hip, bouncing her gently.

"So fast," Rosalina exclaimed as she rushed to Kelly's side. "Oh, so sweet!"

"Kelly's worn out," Ace whispered, hoping his sister would take the hint. "Let us get her to bed before you rush her."

Anamaria, though the most curious about the baby, stayed back. Ace would have to remember to thank her later. His mother came forward and held Rosalina's arms, as though keeping her from getting too close as Ace and Gabby led Kelly to the bedroom. An eager maid had already made up their bed for the day. Surprisingly, it was Rosalina who rushed around to pull back the blankets. Gabby managed to slip out of the huddle while Ace helped Kelly down. She'd left her cane in the other room, and though familiar with the layout wasn't comfortable going back for it without guidance. She stepped backwards, tracing the bed until she found the post. She paused beside it and rested her hand on the footboard.

"Now, let me see," Cassandra insisted. She leaned down and pulled back the blanket just a bit. Halle yawned, earning an 'aww' across the room.

"Shall I get the others?" Gabby asked. Ace glanced to his wife and new child. They were content, and his mother would tend them in the few seconds he'd be gone. He left Kelly's side and took Gabby's hand off his footboard. She easily found his arm from there and he led her back to the main room.

"Thank you, Gabby," he told her as he led her back to the room used for birth. "Thank you so much. I really don't think she could have managed things the traditional way. I know setting up that room and tending her without an assistant wasn't easy for you."

Gabby chuckled lightly. "I'm just glad she's comfortable with me. The last thing she's needed today was an anxiety attack."

Kelly's anxiety had been a factor since Ace met her. When she served Scout, she always knew her place. Scout's treating her like a friend eased many of her fears and Scout's lack of concern for order made Kelly's post manageable. She'd gotten nervous under Scout, but her first full-blown anxiety attack came in Araluen. She'd gone from servant to having servants. She was suddenly expected to host parties and know just what to do in various situations. She had to entertain visitors and be careful of what may be culturally offensive and rely on translators…it was difficult even for those born into such a life. For people like Rosalina, it came naturally. For people like Anamaria and Scout, they made up for their faults with abnormal strength in other areas. For Kelly, it was all just more cause for anxiety. Sure, Kelly had pulled off amazing feats as Scout's maid and then lady-in-waiting, but she'd done them all while giving credit to Lady Gwen or Scout herself. Taking credit for her own work caused her to second guess every detail.

"I'll be sure you're properly compensated," Ace assured her.

"You don't remember because you weren't there, but Kelly gave me a proper wedding. When Kane and I tried to elope, she turned it into a formal party with attendants and food and everything. She even got me a dress I'm told was white. You owe me nothing."

"I do remember," Ace replied. "I also remember that was your reward for delivering Prince Gabe. I can't believe you passed on formal midwife training all those years ago, Gabby. It's clearly something you're good at."

It was true. Though she still had the belief that children delivered by a blind midwife would turn out blind working against her, she had successfully tended more difficult pregnancies than some exclusive midwives. She'd delivered multiple Hibernian and Araluen heirs and was readily called upon by barons all over the country when their wives found themselves expecting. Ace knew Kane's time as an active Royal Scout would be up in the coming years as age caught up with him. There was some talk that Kane would simply retire rather than take some pre-retirement post and help Gabby travel as a private physician. Once their children were grown, Ace had a hard time seeing cons to the idea. What Gabby could make tending the highest bidder far surpassed what Kane could make serving the crown, as much as Ace hated to admit it. But then, Gabby wasn't the type to sell her services to the highest bidder.

"I'm going to compensate you," Ace said firmly. "Deal with it."

Gabby laughed. "Yes, Your Highness."

Ace led her to the door leading to the rest of the castle. He opened it and, as expected, several more family members were there. His brother, Frey, father, Will and Alyss…they were all there. It was Kane who stepped forward first. He took his wife, embracing her tightly. The children ran past them, fitting between the narrow spaces between bodies towards the bedroom. Russ, Reese, Holt, Robin, all plowed through making a mad dash to see the new baby. Ace laughed. His father and brother both slapped him on the shoulders as they stepped forward.

"Well?" his father asked. "Have we got a boy or girl?"

"Come see," Ace answered with a grin.

"Is it healthy?" Alyss asked. She rushed almost as quickly as the children towards the room. Ace wondered why she hadn't waited inside with the other women. Perhaps they drew straws and she was left to keep the men at bay.

"She is," Ace answered before he could catch himself. There was a pause for everyone to turn and stare at him.

"She?" Alyss repeated excitedly.

Ace pretended not to hear the grumbling as his father and Will passed coins to her. He mentally slapped himself and decided to keep his lips tight before he told them her name.

Now that she was comfortably in bed, Kelly's nerves were replaced with joy. His mother had propped her up with pillows and Anamaria sat carefully on the edge of the bed, peeking at his bundled daughter. William went behind his wife and rested his hands on her shoulders, peering over as well. Ace felt horrible for them. If anyone deserved a child, it was William and Anamaria. They had Reese but the family still hoped one of their own would present itself one day. So far, they still waited.

"Is good baby," Anamaria said with a genuine smile. "Tell us the name."

Kelly looked to Ace. He crossed over to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. He saw Kane and Gabby hover behind everyone in the doorway. Kane grinned, holding Gabby in his arms. Ace and Kelly had been married less than a year, but he hoped to one day have a marriage like that one. Sure, there were plenty of other solid couples for him to look up to for marriage guidance, but Kane and Gabby had something the rest seemed to lack. He wasn't sure what it was yet. One day, with Kelly, he'd figure it out.

"Princess Halle Pauline Altman," Ace announced. He bent down to kiss Kelly's hair while the family awed once again.

"Were there any problems during the birth?" Cassandra asked. Everyone, including Kelly and Ace, looked to Gabby. Kane signaled her they wanted her to answer. How, Ace had no idea. They were just that good at communication.

"She came quickly, as you've all pointed out," Gabby answered. "It was harder for Kelly than it was Halle. Halle's perfectly healthy, but Kelly will need some time. I'd say give her six weeks to concentrate on recovery before you ask anything of her. I'd also say you give Ace the same time, so that he can help with the recovery and bond with our new princess."

Ace silently vowed to up Gabby's reward. William and Anamaria just had a couple of days with Reese before jumping back to their full schedules. Frey had three days and Rosalina a week with Iris. He doubted he'd get to ignore his duties for six weeks, but maybe two now that Gabby openly vouched for him.

"Of course," Horace replied when no one else did. "Gabby, we expect you to stay on as well those six weeks."

Gabby nodded. She'd taken minimal shifts at the medical wing the past month, making Kelly her priority patient. She'd done the same with Rosalina when she had Iris.

"She's so little," Robin, Gabby's daughter, gushed. "Mummy, did you see how little she is?"

Gabby's children, being raised by a blind mother, understood Gabby 'saw' with her hands. While several stumbled over their sight-related verbs with Gabby, her children used them as though she could see with her eyes.

"Hush," Kane chided his daughter. "All children, you have on more minute to look at Halle and then back to lessons."

"Daaad!" Russ, Holt, and Robin groaned. Reese just shrugged. Iris, now on her father's shoulders, gurgled happily. She was still too young for lessons.

"It looks like a potato," Reese said, earning him a hard thump on the ear from William.

"There's the minute," William announced. "Lessons."

The children groaned again, but they were no match for their fathers' combined efforts. They tried, but Kane and William had written the book of evading work when they were their age. It was no use. The three O'Carrick and one Altman spawn grudged out the door in a single file.

"We'll let you rest," Cassandra told Kelly. She kissed Kelly's forehead, as a mother would. "We're so happy for you, Kelly. If Ace doesn't take care of you, tell me personally. I'll straighten him out."

Kelly laughed weakly. Her hand went down to her stomach as she did.

"That will be sore for a while," Rosalina told her. She leaned down to give her a gentle hug. "She really is perfect, Kelly."

Finally, only Kane and Gabby were left in the room. Kane guided Gabby to Kelly's side. He nodded to Ace while Gabby quickly gave Kelly and Halle each a final check.

"Seems like a good one," Kane told him. Ace laughed.

"Time will tell," he said. Ace reached forward and touched Gabby's back, as he did when they worked together in the medical wing. "Thank you, Gabby. We owe you."

"Kane?" Gabby asked, reaching into the space behind her. Kane stepped forward and took her hand. He easily guided her to his side. It always amazed Ace how well they fit together. "Rest, Kelly. You've earned it."

"I will," Kelly promised.

Finally, Ace was once again alone with his wife. Kelly was already beginning to drift. Her eyes drooped heavily, as did Halle's.

"Sleep," Ace ordered as he slid onto the bed next to her. He kicked off his boots and lay on top of the blankets, not wanting to disturb her more than he already had. He wrapped his arms around her, letting her use him for support as she settled down.

"I love you, Ace," Kelly whispered. Ace grinned. Kelly drifted off immediately.

"I love you too," he whispered. He looked down at his daughter. Halle had also fallen asleep, her tiny pink lips open just slightly. "You as well, little princess."


	99. 075: Sparkle

**A/N: I have seen the mistake. Yes, I know this was supposed to be after their wedding. If this had happened in the main story I'd go back and fix it.**

 **For Themes...they're meant to be a bit out of order.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **075: Sparkle**

Kelly knelt on a pillow in front of William. Her wedding was over, but as it was a royal wedding and she came with no title it was mandatory a coronation follow. Frey had somehow put his off for another day after his wedding to Rosalina, and Anamaria's had been a simple matter of exchanging her Iberion crown for an Araluen one, but Kelly had no such privilege. She needed to get everything that tied her to Ace and Araluen out of the way as soon as possible.

Kane still stood to the side wearing his formal Royal Scout uniform, having served as a groomsman next to William as best man. To the other side were Anamaria and Rosalina. Kelly had wished so much Scout could be there, but understood why she couldn't. She'd asked Gabby to be a bridesmaid, fully intending to make Ace ask Frey or someone to be his third groomsman, but Gabby refused. She hated being directly in the public eye. Kelly couldn't blame her. She'd played discreet midwife and confidant up until now. She stood at the end of the aisle behind a door, at the ready if needed. The two had indeed become close friends since Kelly arrived in Araluen.

"Lady Kelly Altman of Hibernia," William said clearly for all to hear. Some knight who owed Ace a favor had performed their ceremony, but only a crown could perform her coronation. "Do you pledge your allegiance to Araluen, and only Araluen? Do you accept the responsibility of Araluen's leadership, Araluen's security, and Araluen's peace?"

Kelly swallowed hard. She averted her eyes to the floor. She could practically feel the eyes on her back. They felt judgmental. She wondered if they frowned upon a prince marrying a maid, or if they perhaps saw the reason for their rushed wedding. The others claimed they couldn't tell, but she felt huge. Gabby had given her a tea for pregnancy-related nausea before the ceremony and now…now nerve-related nausea set in.

"Kelly?" William whispered. She snapped back to attention.

"Yes," she answered. "I accept those terms."

William studied her for a moment before continuing. "You have not only married my brother, Prince Horace the Second, today, Lady Kelly. You have married Araluen. Do you agree to take on the duties and privileges as a princess of Araluen?"

Kelly nodded, this time more sure of herself. "I agree."

Now, Cassandra stepped forward. She held a freshly polished tiara. It sparkled more than anything Kelly had worn before in her life. She walked to Kelly and bent down in front of her.

"I wore this as a princess," she whispered as she brought it down on Kelly's head. "It was my mother's before me. Rosalina had no interest in it, and Anamaria came with her own. I'm glad to pass it down to you."

Kelly smiled up at her new mother-in-law sheepishly. A wave of dizziness washed over her. For a moment, the room spun. She didn't feel sick, but her senses suddenly combatted one another. Nerves or pregnancy didn't matter now. What mattered was she was supposed to stand up and face her new people as their princess, and she couldn't see straight enough to know where those people stood. She shut her eyes tight, hoping just a moment of darkness would help orient her.

Her mother-in-law must have sensed what was happening. She took Kelly's hands, squeezing them tight.

"Former princess to the new one," Cassandra said just loud enough for eavesdroppers to hear. "I'll help you find your way."

Her words were vague enough to be considered symbolic, but Kelly knew what she meant. Once her pregnancy got out, people would start doing the math. Some would without a doubt go up in arms and claim her child was illegitimate, perhaps claim it wasn't Ace's and this was all a scam for Kelly raise her bastard child in luxury. Or worse, Kelly seduced Ace into making her a princess.

Horace and Cassandra had been disappointed at first, but they never tried to shun her. Instead, they embraced her. Ace owned up to their mistake and became determined to save Kelly's reputation as best he could, even at the expense of his own. He could have easily married her later on, claiming her child was the product of some improper diplomat she met during her travels with Rosalina. That had actually been Rosalina's suggestion, but Ace refused. He wanted to claim his child as his from the start. At Frey and Anamaria's coronations, they'd both had new crowns forged. Kelly's was recycled partly because…well, they couldn't wait for a new one to be forged. Cassandra had just promised to help her navigate those murky waters. Kelly could never repay such a favor.

Cassandra pulled Kelly to her feet and put an arm around her shoulders, turning her around. Kelly still felt a bit dizzy, but with Cassandra's guidance she was able to keep her footing. She smiled to her mother-in-law as Ace took her arm.

"Are you ready, Princess?" he whispered in her ear. Kelly smiled. The dizziness passed and she focused only on her prince.

"Ready," she whispered back. He grinned and led her down the steps.

"Presenting His Royal Highness, Prince Horace Altman the Second and his wife, Her Royal Highness Princess Kelly Altman of Araluen!" the announcer shouted. The applause was deafening. Ace took Kelly down the aisle, Anamaria with William and Rosalina with Kane close behind. Iris, Robin, and Holt ran down the aisle next (literally). The children bypassed the wedding party and went straight to Frey, who had promised them sweets if they behaved. He generously doled out pastries straight from Jenny's restaurant, despite the fact Holt had tugged at Iris's ringlets halfway through the vows and Robin ran out of flower petals before she made it to her post.

Kelly sighed, resting her forehead against Ace's chest. He took her elbows and pulled her close, letting her nerves unwind. She rest one hand on his side and the other against her stomach. The tea was definitely wearing off.

"Gabby?" Ace prompted. He let go of Kelly to meet her outstretched hand. He guided Gabby over and she found Kelly without a problem.

"Kelly?" Gabby asked. "Can you tell me how you're feeling?"

"She's pale," Ace said for her. "She got dizzy right before she came down. Mum had to help her up."

"I'm fine," Kelly insisted. She loved Ace, and valued Gabby's friendship, but there were times being in the company of two physicians drained on her. Ace moved to her side, making room for Gabby to examine her. He held his hand to her back. He kissed her collarbone while Gabby worked, sending a chill down her spine.

"You're warm," Gabby said. "Your dress is a bit heavy for you to manage right now."

Ace chuckled. "Are you saying it'd be best for me to take her home and undress her?"

Kelly blushed, but the rest of the family laughed.

"Maybe let the women have some time with her before the reception," Gabby answered, sensing Kelly's nerves. Cassandra, Anamaria, and Rosalina all stepped forward and whisked the bride and Gabby to a side room.

Once safely tucked away, Gabby instructed Anamaria to loosen Kelly's dress. It fell in a heap around her, leaving her in just the embroidered shift meant for Ace's eyes later that night. With Rosalina and Cassandra guiding her, Kelly stepped out of the fabric and sat in a chair. Anamaria guided Gabby to her side, careful to keep the blind physician's feet off the expensive dress. The three royal women mercifully fanned Kelly while Gabby helped her take deep breaths. Her pregnancy didn't help, but this episode was mostly due to anxiety.

"I can't be royal," Kelly whispered with tears in her eyes. "I couldn't even handle my own wedding and coronation."

"The baby's making you upset," Gabby assured her gently. "You've just dealt with a lot today. You got over the largest hurdle and now you're crashing. It's perfectly natural."

"We all have times it gets difficult being royal," Rosalina assured her. "We help each other. We're all here for you, Kelly."

Cassandra and Anamaria both nodded, confirming what Rosalina said. Kelly felt herself calm down. Now, she was more embarrassed than anything. She quietly stepped back into the middle of the heap of fabric. Rosalina and Anamaria pulled it back up, lacing it back into place. She looked to Gabby and took her hand. Gabby turned her head in her general direction when Kelly squeezed Gabby's fingers.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I couldn't have done all this without you."

"You think more, you be our personal…um…" Anamaria stumbled over her words. She looked to Cassandra and Rosalina for help.

"Physician," they said together. For over a year now, they'd begged Gabby to give up her post at the medical wing and come on as a personal physician to the royal family. As more children were added to the mix, having an on-call healer would be invaluable. Gabby and Ace were always more than happy to tend them, but they both had other duties to tend. Gabby taking the post would mean Kane's transfer from the Royal Scouts to guarding the royal family, something that would allow him and Gabby to be together at all times.

"I promised I'd tend Kelly. Isn't that a good enough compromise?" Gabby asked.

"No," the four royal women said together. All five laughed. They left the room to find Ace dutifully waiting outside. He took Kelly's hands and squeezed them tightly.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Kelly nodded.

"I am, Prince."

He laughed. "To the reception then, my Princess."


	100. 059: Rainbow

**A/N: True last Ace/Kelly Theme**

 **Disclaimer I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **059: Rainbow**

Ace joined Kelly on the picnic blanket. She'd fallen asleep in the sun. He gently kissed her cheek. She woke slowly, blinking at the sunlight. She sat up and stretched out.

"Time to go?" she yawned.

"Not quite yet, my princess," Ace whispered. He nodded towards their children. Halle, the reason for their short engagement, ran through a field chasing after a butterfly. Her brother, Horace III, followed her with a net. Just beyond the field their children played in was a magnificent rainbow.

Kelly leaned against him, taking it in. "This is too perfect," she sighed. "Can life be too perfect?"

Ace laughed. "Apparently so."

They'd spent the entire day away from the castle. It'd began with a quick breakfast of boiled eggs with toast, eaten while walking to this secluded field of wildflowers in the middle of the woods. They'd tried their luck at fishing before lunch. No one caught a thing, mostly because the children decided splashing around in the water would be more fun. Ace and Kelly had joined them rather than chide them. They'd packed plenty of roasted beef and apples anyway.

After lunch, they all lay on the blanket, feeling the warm breeze while watching clouds move across the sky. Now, Kelly woke from her nap to her children playing in the field under a rainbow. It was simply too perfect. Ace tightened his grip on her.

Trips like this were more common for their little family than that of Ace's siblings, or anyone in the castle really. They all had their little escapes, which they utilized for days at a time throughout the year. Frey and Rosalina had a cottage by the sea about an hour's ride from the castle. William and Anamaria owned a fully operational estate in Norgate. The had tenants who ran it and Norgate's baron oversaw its annual rent and taxes. The rent went through Norgate's castle and filtered directly to various charities the two supported. On the property was a main house they liked to escape to when they were able. It always reminded Anamaria of the villas in Iberion.

Ace owned no other home. The medical wing kept him tied to the capitol, and he didn't struggle for places to stay when he did travel. Instead, he and Kelly had this meadow. He brought her to it a few times a month. It took him a little while, but he learned the best way to control Kelly's anxiety was to take her away from the castle with their children and let her be at peace among the grass and trees.

Kelly sat up a bit straighter when Halle stumbled. She went straight to her knees. She gasped and turned to Ace. He rubbed her back.

"She's fine," he assured her. "She's on dirt and she's resilient. See? Nothing more than a stain on her dress."

Kelly relaxed again. She closed her eyes, as though she were about to go back to sleep.

"The only thing I'd want to change is our timing with her," Kelly whispered.

"Really? I wouldn't," Ace said as he lay down with her.

"No?"

"No," he said surely. "I loved our wedding, Princess Kelly. I loved our honeymoon. You've no idea how happy I was getting to hold you and our little one at the same time."

"Well…what if she'd been illegitimate?" Kelly whispered.

That had, in fact, been a serious factor when they were going through those dizzying times.

"She's got three cousins and my sister ahead of her. She's not getting the crown whether she's legitimate or not," Ace assured her. "Besides, may not have been conceived in wedlock but she was born in it. That's what counts to the courts."

Kelly relaxed again. Ace toyed with her hair. Deep down, he did wish he'd waited. He loved his life with Kelly, but it'd been a fast and furious race to ensure everyone's honor remained intact. Kelly didn't need to know that though. She had enough regret of her own. They were married now, happy with their perfect children. He may not have taken the most traditional route, but was couldn't be happier with his life.


	101. 041: Walk

**A/N: And now...Tucker and Caitlyn**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **041: Walk**

Caitlyn lit another candle and pulled it closer as she hunched over the book in front of her. She was six months into her advanced study at the Academy of Roscrea. She'd surprised herself by taken up an interest in poisons, and her professors were in the midst of researching a wide range of properties various poisons possessed. They would ultimately be weaponized or developed into medicines, but for now it was a nonstop circle of research.

Caitlyn had completed her basic studies at the Academy, the studies Scout herself went through, last spring. Jeddrick had offered her an apprenticeship similar to the one her sister once had but Caitlyn opted into a more intensive path. She still shuddered when she thought of Scout lying in a bed in the medical wing. Back then she'd imagined the antidote to rotsmoss as some complex mixture of rare herbs with an extensive recovery no matter how long an infected person waited for treatment. Now she knew that wasn't the case.

Rotsmoss was common, and its antidote could be prepared two different ways. The first was to take a generous sample of the moss, boil it in seawater for thirty minutes, sprinkle in a thickening agent stirring constantly as though making custard, and then applying the result to the infected wound the moment it was cool enough to meet skin without causing burns. It had a shelf life of eight months if kept at room temperature and all Hibernian medical facilities kept a good supply on hand. It was so simple the job of stocking it often fell to first year apprentices.

The second way was to boil it in freshwater while adding generous doses of salt for forty-five minutes. The salt, whether it be from the seawater or a kitchen pantry, developed the lethal properties into healing properties. Once thickened and cooled, it could be kept on the shelf for up to three weeks at room temperature. The reason Scout fell so ill was she'd tried to wash her cut in rainwater, which accelerated the poisonous property. She hadn't gotten treatment right away and the wound semi-closed. She lost a lot of blood when it was re-opened and the time lapse in general wasn't exactly ideal. The family could have skipped the hell they endured had someone just known about the treatment.

Either way, the more Caitlyn poked around antidotes the more fascinated she became with poisons. She had heard far too many stories of being cut by a dipped blade or grazed by a treated arrow circling in her family to just brush off the opportunity to learn more about them. The book in front of her was of herbs a group from the Academy would travel across Hibernia searching for next month and Caitlyn was determined to gather as much as she could. To do that she needed to recognize them. The book's drawings were precise. She spent every spare moment studying them.

A loud thud followed by sharp cursing startled Caitlyn so much she almost fell off her stool. She looked over her shoulder towards the door.

"Hello?" she called out. It was so late she'd anticipated only young lovers up, and the research library wasn't exactly a romantic point for rendezvouses.

Only a harsh grunt responded. Caitlyn put out one candle and took the other as she rushed towards the hall. She protected the flame with her cupped hand as she followed the ragged breathing. She turned the corner and came upon a shadowy figure grappling with the wall trying to stand. Books lay askew around the hallway. Caitlyn rushed over to help. She took the person's arm and bore most the weight as they got themselves upright.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he grumbled. Caitlyn held her light closer to his face.

"Tucker?"

"Gather the books, would you?"

Caitlyn handed him her candle. He held it out to illuminate as much as possible as she bent over collecting each of the fallen books. As she stacked them under her arm she noticed the titles were all related to the gathering of herbs venture next month.

"I thought you only taught basic courses?" Caitlyn said as she balanced the stack.

"I do," Tucker replied.

"What are you doing studying herbs and antidotes? Are you leading the trip next month?"

Tucker sighed. "I wanted to attempt to, yes."

Caitlyn returned to his side. She noticed how he clutched his bad leg though he leaned against the wall. "You're sure that's a good idea?"

"Obviously not."

Caitlyn tucked the books under one arm and looped the other through his. "Lean on me."

"Caitlyn, I…"

"Just do it."

Tucker winced, sometimes even groaning, when he put only slight weight on his bad leg as Caitlyn helped him hobble to the library. She guided him to a stool first and then put his stack of books on the circulation desk to be put away by the librarian later. Caitlyn looked out the window as the first drops of rain began hitting the window.

"Where's your cane?" she asked.

Tucker shook his head. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to need a cane when you're still considered young?" He set the candle on the table behind him. Its glow reached the open book she'd been studying. He took one glance and raised his eyebrow at her. "Herbs as well?"

Caitlyn took the stool next to him as she nodded. "Yes. It's what I've chosen to specialize in."

Tucker nodded. "Impressive. What led to that decision?"

Caitlyn shrugged. "Well, what happened to Scout and then some other things…at first I just wanted to study antidotes but…I think it really is interesting."

"Are you going on the trip next month?"

Caitlyn nodded again. She pulled the book of herbs closer so that they could both see it. "I wanted to be prepared for it." She glanced down to him rubbing his bad knee. "I learned how to make something that's supposed to topically ease pain. While we're gone I could gather the ingredients and mix some for you if you like."

Tucker chuckled. "Are you going to study poisons or become an herbalist?"

"I think the two go hand in hand."

Tucker nodded. He pulled another stool over and brought up his bad leg to rest on it. "You're specializing a little early, aren't you?"

"I finished basics."

Tucker paused. "You finished basics? When?"

"Last spring."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

Tucker stared at her. "I thought you were younger."

"That's because you see me as Scout's baby sister."

Caitlyn closed the book and took it back to its shelf. Tucker continued nursing his knee while she searched for another book. "What else have you learned?" he asked.

Caitlyn found what she wanted and took it back to the table. She nodded down to his knee. "I learned from my mother that you're going to be in pain until at least the rain stops."

"Right. She had a lame foot, right?"

Caitlyn nodded. "She was hurt young, too."

"What was it she did after being injured?"

"She led the Charmed Battalion."

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "What did she do before?"

Caitlyn pushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "Led the Charmed Battalion. Having a lame foot didn't stop her from doing much. She used crutches and had a good relationship with her horse."

"Sounds like an amazing woman."

Caitlyn couldn't help smiling as she thought back to all her mother did despite her injury. Her father used to joke that Lina took on the work she did just to prove to others she could do it. At least, Caitlyn thought her father was joking. "She was," she whispered.

"Sorry," Tucker said quickly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Caitlyn looked back at him. "I'm not upset. Really, I'm not. I just miss her is all."

Tucker nodded and changed the subject. "Have you heard from Scout recently?"

Caitlyn nodded. "She's doing well. She just got back from Araluen."

"What did she do in Araluen?"

"I don't know. Princess stuff, I guess."

"Not family stuff?"

"If it were family stuff she would have sent for me."

Tucker nodded. "You two are close, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Have you always been that way?"

Caitlyn thought for several moments. "No, not really," she finally answered. "When we were younger we annoyed each other."

Tucker laughed. "I don't have any siblings. You and Scout are lucky."

"You don't have siblings?"

"No. I guess I'm kind of like Prince Gabe. My parents had me late in life."

Caitlyn nodded. She wondered if Tucker's parents had the same problems as Sean and Kineta. She didn't know him near well enough to ask and, if she did, she wasn't willing to give the reasoning behind her curiosity. "Where are your parents?"

Tucker shrugged. "Gone," he answered softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be. They had good lives. As I said, they had me late in life. They met here, actually. Back in the Old Days. They were part of the rebellion your parents led."

Caitlyn perked up. "Oh? What were their names?"

"You wouldn't have heard about them. They weren't near as important as your parents, or Jeddrick or Queen Kineta. They were just, I don't know…extras I guess. They worked more with books than weapons. The Academy leaders sent them to Araluen and they split to your father's group more because they didn't want to die than because they rallied for his cause. My father told me he and Mother wanted to abandon the Academy completely as soon as they had the opportunity."

Caitlyn found herself leaning forward, hanging on his every word. "Why didn't they?"

"The rumor that your mother was alive started circulating. Curiosity got the best of them and suddenly Kineta was there rallying everyone and Yudai, um…Liam was swearing an alliance with Rangers he brought in…my father told me everything started happening really fast after that. They rode under the guidance of the Rangers to this Headquarters Camp those loyal to the Academy had set up. They found your mother strung up on a frame being 'interrogated'…have you heard that story?"

Caitlyn nodded. "Never from someone outside of Araluen, though."

Tucker continued. "They cut her down and my mother was one of the volunteers to help make her fit for travel. Apparently Araluen's king at the time wanted her dead because he believed she kidnapped his daughter or something…anyway, my mother told me she admired your mother's resolve. My parents returned here and help reshape the Academy."

"So, when you say you grew up in the Academy…"

Tucker nodded. "I literally grew up here."

Caitlyn grinned. "And now with a bum knee you'll never leave."

Tucker laughed. "Cheap shot."

"I'm good at those."

Tucker turned towards the window. The rain was pounding now with no promise of letting up any time soon. He continued rubbing his knee as though testing it. "Why don't you sign out that book and help me hobble to the diner down the street?"

Caitlyn ran her finger along the book's binding. She'd yet to even open it since pulling it off the shelf. "Wouldn't that be improper? I'm still technically a student."

Tucker shook his head. "You're a research assistant, not a student. I'm obviously not going to make it back to my apartment until the rain ends and it's more comfortable at the diner than here. You've clearly prepared yourself to stay up all night studying. "

Caitlyn smiled. She took the book to the circulation desk and pulled out the card on the inside of its front cover. She used a pen to sign 'Prof. Tucker O'Grelly' and left it in clear view for the librarian. She returned to the table and fastened her cloak over her shoulders. She tucked her book safely under her arm and put up her hood, knowing she wouldn't be able to later. Tucker snuffed out the candle and put up his own hood. She braced herself for his weight as he slowly eased his leg down and put an arm around her shoulders. He was heavy, but she was stronger than most girls immersed in the world of academia.

They made their way to the entrance and stepped out into the rain. The slippery path didn't make their shuffled steps easier but the diner wasn't far. The Academy officials long ago decided life at the school should feel more like a small town rather than a battle zone. With the surplus of young children long gone the nurseries and primary classrooms had been converted into small businesses. The diner was a new concept a chef from Roscrea implemented. The diner had just five choices of food and three choices of drink on its menu. They were served year around for both lunch and dinner. The breakfast options were even fewer. Every so often whatever cook was on duty would add a 'special', but overall the menu was predictable.

Recipes came from the chef/owner. Three cooks learned the recipes in Roscrea and then came to the Academy to live in small apartments above the diner. They didn't have to be particularly skilled chefs to cook the simple dishes offered. The diner was about consistency rather than creativity. For lunch and dinner patrons could choose grilled chicken with gravy, beef tips with gravy, house salad, or one of two soups which alternated monthly. For breakfast options were various combinations of toast, eggs, pancakes, bacon, and sausage. Caitlyn knew Jenny would likely murder someone if she were forced into such a narrow palate but for hungry Academy residents the around-the-clock diner was comfortable, convenient, and most of all fast.

The lone night waitress mercifully seated them near the door when they arrived at a table set for four rather than two. Tucker was able to keep his leg elevated in the chair across from him while Caitlyn took the chair diagonal to him. Tucker ordered coffee while Caitlyn ordered tea and both asked for bowls of whatever soup was hot.

"Your sister drinks tea too," Tucker said when the waitress left. "Family vice?"

"Family intolerance," Caitlyn replied. "Preference for tea and seasickness were passed to both of us from our mother."

"Seasickness. Not the most pleasant thing to be passed."

"Tea brewed with a ginger root helps. Our mother taught us that too."

Tucker chuckled. "More herb knowledge."

Caitlyn smiled. "Your parents were actually teachers. I'm sure you had a pretty good head start on studying as well."

He shrugged. "Not really. My mother worked with the littles originally. When they were phased out she switched over to communications. My father taught…well, what you're studying. I mostly do drills with the basics students…conditioning, weapons training…stuff like that."

"When did you lose them?"

"My father we lost when I was nine. He had a bad heart. My mother joined him when I was seventeen. She got really sick and was in a lot of pain. There was nothing the healers could do for her so they just kind of made her comfortable."

Caitlyn frowned. "I'm so sorry. That must have been difficult."

Tucker shrugged. "Scout told me a little about your mother's passing when she was here. I'm glad I got to say good bye to her."

Caitlyn blinked several times and stared down at her tea.

"Hey," Tucker said gently as he reached forward. He laid his hand over hers. "Sorry."

Caitlyn shook her head. "Did you ever meet my mother?"

Tucker shook his head. "Just from a distance when she came to visit Jeddrick once. I didn't truly grasp who she was until I met Scout. I wish I could have known her. She was a great leader."

Caitlyn couldn't help grinning as she continued staring at her tea.

"I remember when we got the news that she'd passed. The entire place mourned, even those of us who didn't know her. There was a memorial held for her and everything. It was like…like someone took the foundation of the entire Academy and shook it."

"It seems it came out still standing."

Tucker nodded. "It helped that Scout came to train here. A lot of the older faculty requested to have her in their classes. They did the same for you when you came, by the way."

Caitlyn chuckled. "Well, that explains a lot of the attention they gave me. I knew it was because of my parents and Scout."

"At first, maybe. But you earned a lot of it on your own as well."

Caitlyn glanced down at Tucker's foot next to her. "Is your knee still hurting?" she asked with sincere concern.

Tucker took a deep breath as he nodded. "I'm afraid I'll be an old man the rest of my life."

"What exactly did you do to it again?"

"I went with your sister, Julia, and Talia to Claymound to bring in the man who killed your mother. There was a fight and I went down on my leg wrong. The healers in Claymound told me it'd be several weeks before I walked again, so Talia and Scout took off to tend the bastard while Julia was charged with tending me…I couldn't take any more of that so I convinced her I was well enough to ride back to Roscrea. Riding was the mistake."

Caitlyn took a long sip of her tea. "Was it my sister that inspired that ride back to Roscrea?"

"Yes," Tucker answered honestly. "I knew she'd be upset."

Caitlyn sipped her tea again. Once again, Tucker's hand found its way to hers. Caitlyn looked back at him.

"Scout's a friend," he told her seriously. "I do believe she's going to be a good queen. I'd gladly fight for her in any way I can, but Kate…what you're thinking just doesn't exist anymore."

Caitlyn set her cup down. "What am I thinking exactly?"

"That your sister and I have some kind of romantic involvement."

Caitlyn pursed her lips.

"There's not any," Tucker assured her. "She's just…well, she's a friend. And a leader. She has my respect."

"I understand."

Their food arrived. They ate in silence for several moments, partially due to the awkward flow of conversation but also partially due to the chill that hung everywhere at night. Sitting near the door placed them far away from the meager fire.

"Caitlyn?" Tucker began again.

Caitlyn looked up at him. "Yes?"

"I'd like to see you more often."

Caitlyn swallowed hard. "Why?"

"Well, for starters you promised me something to help my knee. Everyone here at the Academy and into Roscrea knows I need help with my knee."

Caitlyn nodded.

"You care about people, you care about your work…not a single researcher aside from you is studying so diligently for the herb venture next month. You take your work seriously and your focus is admirable."

"No one has called focus admirable before."

Tucker chuckled. "You're also not that hard to look at."

Caitlyn frowned. "I'm not my sister, Tucker."

"I know," he assured her. "You're far gentler than she is."

"You make her sound heartless."

"Princess Scout O'Carrick is far from heartless, but…I'd like to get to know you as well as I know her. You're interesting, Caitlyn."

Caitlyn laughed. "No one's called me interesting and meant it in a positive way before."

"Would you prefer intriguing?"

Caitlyn felt her heart flutter as her stomach turned to knots. Suddenly eating no longer interested her. "So what you're saying is…"

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Caitlyn glanced out the diner's window. "Do you mean tomorrow as in tomorrow or tomorrow as in later today? The sun's rising."

Tucker twisted in his seat to check the window. "Looks like the rain's let up too."

Caitlyn reached for her purse and put a coin on the table. Tucker pushed it back to her and produced two coins from his purse.

"On me," he told her.

"I prefer to pay my own way."

"I guess the waitress will have a generous tip then."

Caitlyn smiled. She collected her book and stood carefully as not to bump the chair Tucker rested his foot on. He slowly slid his foot to the ground, bracing his knee with his hands as he turned in his chair. Caitlyn knelt down next to him and let him use her to get to his feet.

"How does it feel?" she asked as he tested his weight on it.

"Still hurts," he admitted. "But I'll manage. Did you leave any time for rest before you have to report to your team?"

Caitlyn shook her head. "I like to do drills in the mornings. It keeps me in shape."

Tucker laughed. "I'll avoid morning drill duty then. Careful where you leave that book. Mistress McLaren doesn't like it when her books are left to the elements."

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem for me," Caitlyn said as she began making her way to the door. "I signed it out under your name."

Tucker shook his head as he began limping after her. "Maybe you're more like your sister than I give you credit."

Caitlyn went to the door and held it open for him. "Dinner tonight then," she promised. "At the south garden. I'll pack something. Don't forget your cane."

"Only if it shows signs of raining," Tucker agreed. Caitlyn shook her head.

"Regardless. I don't want to be stuck babysitting you all night again."

Tucker laughed. "Go to your drills. Be thankful you can do them."

Caitlyn nodded. "Trust me. I am."

"I'll see you later, Caitlyn."

"See you later, Tuck."


	102. 86: Ice

**A/N: "Try to focus on the things you do have, instead of the things you don't." -Hannah Hart**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **086: Ice**

"Hail," Tucker moaned. "Perfect."

Caitlyn poked at the fire she'd started. They'd been caught in a sudden rain shower that turned to hail. She'd already prepped the herbs they collected to dry out and had a kettle of tea brewing. She knew Tucker wasn't actually bitter about the weather, a trait shared by grumps with no joy in their lives. He was bitter about what the weather brought.

"You want to use my pack to rest your knee?" she asked. Even though he wore loose trousers she could see it already swelling. Tucker wordlessly reached for his own pack and arranged it underneath his bad leg until he could relax. Caitlyn took off the kettle and poured up two cups of tea using leaves straight from her father and new stepmother in Nihon-Ja. She took a pot usually meant for making soup and poured up the rest of the hot water. Without speaking she carefully selected the proper amount from various herbs she'd collected and dropped them into the pot. She added the leaves she'd used to strain her own tea and stirred until the liquid cooled enough it wouldn't burn. She ripped off a portion of her cloak and began rolling up the leg of Tucker's trousers.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm trying to ease your pain."

"What did you just make?"

"I'm not actually sure," Caitlyn admitted. "My mother used to make this solution on days her foot particularly bothered her. She'd soak bandages in it and wrap up her foot and she'd be able to get through her day."

"You tried to mimic that?"

Caitlyn nodded. "What she used we won't find here, but I read that ginger root and waterweeds have similar properties. Either way, a warm covering will make it feel good and there's nothing that creates poison in it."

Tucker nodded. He took deep breaths to relax as Caitlyn wrapped up his bare skin. He couldn't help flinching as she came to a particularly sensitive area but Caitlyn kept her hands steady.

He had to give the younger Leaf sister credit. For a poisons expert she was quite gentle.

"There," Caitlyn said as she tucked the wrap into itself. "How's that?"

"Good," Tucker answered. He meant it. Already he could feel the tightness that came with swelling ease. In a half hour he'd need to exchange the warm for something cool, and with the storm outside that would be easy to accommodate. He cupped his hand against Caitlyn's face. She smiled at him and inched closer to him. He wished he could hold her in his lap the way so many other men did with their ladies. One thing he'd always regret was pulling Scout into a chair with him back when they flirt together at the Academy. He'd only done it once, after a night of Chasing and first whiskeys. He was fairly sure that'd been Scout's only whiskey. He didn't particularly care for it either, but the memory of being young, carefree, and able-bodied was too dear to forget. The only thing he wished he could change was the Leaf sister he kissed goodnight.

Tucker reminded himself Caitlyn had been too young for him back then. Some would say she was too young for him now, though many an honorable couple had more years between them. Caitlyn had been nineteen when he first pursued her. In farmlands she could have been married with a couple of children by then and no one would bat an eye. They'd been careful with their relationship back then. Tucker had never been directly over Caitlyn in any way unless she stumbled into one of his drill groups when she went to work out with the younger students. Now that she was a full-fledged 'expert' at the Academy, they were peers with salaries and apartments and intertwined personal lives.

Caitlyn was sweet. She put others ahead of herself. When his leg bothered him she strived to make it feel better and he found himself scheduling time alone with her around her sense of goodwill. Caitlyn wasn't teaching at the Academy but her craft required she spend a lot of time in the woods gathering plants and, in some cases, insects. By chance she found a way to preserve single doses of common medicines into tablets to be taken orally or dissolved into water. He'd spent every evening with her a week straight helping make the tablets and distributing them to the younger students' dorm mothers before convincing her she should start selling them.

The tablets were simple to make once someone well versed in medicines or, in Caitlyn's case, poisons prepped the proper doses. Caitlyn went to Scout and together the sisters employed soldiers plagued by injury or retirement. When that didn't supply enough, they reached further to widows and orphans in need of work. The business boomed and suddenly Caitlyn's income tripled. Caitlyn hired a manager to tend the tablet distribution and returned to the Academy to complete her original research project. She had no interest in living a merchant's life.

As Caitlyn's success grew, Tucker had waited breathlessly for her to turn vain. He'd seen it before. People would work, success would boom, and they'd change. He waited for her to throw herself into her work around the clock. He waited for her to shut out all aspects of her personal life or, the other extreme, of her work life fully expecting one great discovery to set her for life. He waited for her to begin wearing new dresses and fancy slippers and insist on an expensive hair dresser. Caitlyn did none of that. She used her newfound wealth to spoil the orphans at the Roscrea Orphanage during Samhain. She set aside enough to travel to Nihon-Ja to visit her father and Talia within the coming years and invested gold in businesses that would send her a portion of their profits for years to come…money she planned to use to fund her research as she continued studying weaponized poison.

Other poison experts were vile, seeking new ways to bring death. Caitlyn took a different approach, an approach respected on a global scale. The Special Operations team used her concoctions on almost all their missions. Her studies produced substances that wouldn't kill, but make sick, paralyze, even accelerate a state of drunkenness. A sharp mind could use such substances to their advantage, and people like Daniel and Julia did. Thanks to Caitlyn, the courts were able to process violent criminals who deserved worse than a quick death forced upon themselves by endangering keepers of the peace. Thanks to Caitlyn, more keepers of peace made it home to their families. She developed a few medicines by accident along the way, but all in all Caitlyn's work was invaluable.

The only thing anywhere close to selfish Caitlyn had done with her wealth was purchase her own horse. She spoiled her stallion completely, and in turn he carried her with speed everywhere she went. She'd traveled to Araluen and paid handsomely for a horse from the same breeding and training as Courier and Battalion herds. Some thought she wanted the best horse she could find. Tucker knew she wanted a horse like her mother's.

Caitlyn bent her leg over his lap and sat with the other stretched into an odd angle only those who stretched during drills every day could hold comfortably. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Something else Tucker admired about her. She was gentle.

"Affectionate today," he teased as he stroked her hair.

Caitlyn grinned and kissed him again.

"I'm not sure what I did to deserve you," he whispered. "But I'm glad I did it."

"You're going to become Leader of the Academy one day," she told him. "How do you know I'm not just being sweet to my future boss?"

"I'll have to fire you when that day comes," he said. "Can't have my wife working for me."

"Mhm," Caitlyn smirked. "The poisons research would collapse without me."

She said it as though it were a joke. Tucker wondered if she realized her words were actually true. She saw things the others didn't. She approached problems in sequential steps rather than tackling them head on. It slowed the research process greatly, but her success rate was so high no one could argue her methods.

"What will we do when that happens, Kate?" he asked her seriously. Caitlyn kissed him gently.

"I'll go into private research," she said as though she'd thought of it before. "The Academy can hire me independently for projects and I'll set up my own lab somewhere for solo ventures."

Tucker rested his forehead against hers. "I'd rather you stay at the Academy. We have the resources, you have your mind. The work you do is so great I'd almost say I should be telling Jeddrick to find someone else to hand the reins to one day."

"No. You worked hard for your position."

"You worked hard for yours."

"Perhaps we should just stay on our paths and see if anyone complains about me working under you when the time comes."

Tucker laughed. "Perhaps."

Caitlyn took her pot and went outside. The hail had turned back to rain, leaving behind a sea of frozen orbs of ice. It was a spectacular view. Caitlyn knelt down, careless of the rain, and collected ice until the pot was full. She brought it back inside and bundled several handfuls in a scarf she used to tie back her hair when working in the lab. She removed the now lukewarm coverings from his knee and set the packed ice on top of it. Tucker closed his eyes as the ice brought relief. No matter what, Caitlyn seemed to always be able to make him feel better.

Tucker lay back using his pack for a pillow. He brought Caitlyn down next to him. He laughed as he peeled away her wet hair from her face. She curled up next to him. Her pack was still under his knee so she rested her head on his shoulder. Part of him wished he could tend her the way she tended him. Her selflessness made her that much more…well, more. She wasn't a fierce warrior, like Julia and Queen Kineta. She wasn't a composed leader, like King Sean and Scout. She wasn't just another pretty face, like Princess Rosalina, nor was she a bleeding heart, like Princess Anamaria. She wasn't even like the studious researchers she worked alongside at the Academy, focused on nothing but academia and experiments.

Caitlyn was unique. She didn't fit in with any crowd, and Tucker felt more attracted to her because of that. She was smart, obviously. Her mind was so abstract her family at the castle in Roscrea summoned her to advise any time they were stumped, no matter what the problem was. She was dedicated to keeping fit as homage to her mother, who stayed in shape despite a life-altering injury and two children. She loved to ride her horse at full speed and take walks along the beach. Tucker found swimming helped strengthen his knee, so Caitlyn joined him in the ocean every chance they got in the summers. In the winters, Tucker had to stretch out his leg in warm water if he wanted any chance of making it to noon without pain. Caitlyn knew his limits and would show up at lunchtime with a packed meal in one basket and a skin of warm water in another. He wasn't entirely sure what her adapted canteen-like…thing was made from but it held water and molded to the shape of his knee. Whatever it was it kept him from requiring his cane a little longer on cold days.

Then when he did need his cane, as he would once they left the cave, she walked with him with a smile on her face. She never pitied him, which was perhaps her most admirable quality. Her youth and beauty matched with her clever mind easily made her the best catch among staff at the Academy of Roscrea, but Caitlyn would never notice such a thing herself. She was far too humble. Tucker credited her meek demeanor to growing up in Scout's shadow.

Tucker looked down to Caitlyn. She'd fallen asleep against his warmth. He grinned and kissed her forehead, outlining her jawline with his thumb. How he'd gotten her to fall for him he had no idea. He wanted to spend every moment of his life making sure she was happy.

And one day, when she was ready to settle down, he would.


	103. Last Theme: Mason and Scout O'Carrick

**A/N: I've been updating over an hour now, and I still have sooo much more to go...**

 **Are you all enjoying the rapid updates?**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **Last Theme: Mason and Scout O'Carrick**

Scout lounged back on a chaise with her eyes closed enjoying the breeze coming in off the loch beneath her balcony. She became vaguely aware of someone sitting down with her. She felt his hands smooth over her rounded belly around to the small of her back. He mercifully kneaded at her back with his fingers as his lips pressed against hers. Scout smiled and opened her eyes.

"Family's here," he whispered to her. Scout looked over her shoulder just in time to see Sean, Kineta, Elizabet, and Gabe file in through her bedroom holding trays of food. Tucker and Caitlyn weren't far behind them. The hazy day promised rain later but for now it felt too good outside to be shut in. The only downside to the impending rain was Tucker's knee. Scout took notice of his cane immediately, something that only made an appearance when he truly needed it. The rest of the time he walked with a limp, leaning on Caitlyn if the terrain or hard floor became too much.

Mason left Scout to help Sean move their balcony table closer to Scout's resting place. Kineta and Caitlyn worked on laying out the spread while Elizabet and Gabe moved the chairs along with it. Tucker moved to Scout's side, his face twisting with pain each step. He lay his hand on the back of her chaise and she immediately felt the furniture shift under his weight.

"How have you been?" he asked her. Scout shook her head.

"Sit down before you fall down," she ordered. Tucker nodded his thanks. Scout tucked her feet up quickly to make room for him on the cushioned chaise. Tucker stretched out his bum leg in front of him. "If it's that bad you should use the medicines Kate stocks for you."

"He did," Caitlyn sighed as she joined them. Without invitation she wedged herself next to her sister. Scout grinned. Caitlyn had been settled in Hibernia a few years now, but still Scout felt thankful she had her sister close. "I'm going to write Ace and Gabby. Maybe they know of something stronger."

"I'm fine," Tucker insisted. "This just happens when it rains."

"Tuck, we live in a place where it sporadically rains all year," Scout told him.

Tucker moaned. "Don't remind me."

Tucker and Caitlyn were on a month-long study together at Roscrea castle. The family came together for breakfast every morning until a week ago, when Scout's midwife announced she should spend the remainder of her time off her feet. Scout was able to carry on a few of her duties. Once Carissa recycled an old tapestry into ultra-formal cushions, Mason could carry her to the courtroom and Scout could hear cases for an hour or two every day. Aside from that the family united to protect her from lifting a finger. If she was awake someone was with her. Today, Scout realized that person would be Tucker. If his leg was going to hurt so badly they'd unite against him too.

Just as Elizabet began making plates to pass around, Julia arrived holding Scout's firstborn. Hazen was growing to look just like his Grandpa Liam.

"Mama!" he cheered as he reached for Scout. Caitlyn took him into her lap so he could be close to his mother without making her hold his weight.

"How did you get my son?" Scout asked curiously. Julia laughed.

"I stole him from Carissa."

"Does Carissa know?"

"That's the 'steal' part."

Scout frowned. "That's really not…"

Julia winked at her. "Relax, Mama. Daniel wanted to spend some time with his sister before we take off again. That son of hers has him wrapped around his finger. I volunteered to be your lady-in-waiting for the day."

Scout laughed. Warden and Carissa had welcomed Max just four months ago. She suspected he and the child she delivered would grow up thick as thieves. She mockingly groaned to Julia. "I'm doomed."

"Here you go, Scout," Elizabet said as she passed over a plate of food. She rushed back to make another as Gabe clumsily followed. He handed his plate to Caitlyn and then turned to chase his sister. Sean and Kineta were determined to keep their children from becoming 'royal pains'. Their best method was teaching them service. Elizabet and Gabe were expected to serve the adults any time they got together. Scout saw how effective the rule was and hoped to instill it one day in her own children. She'd already started with Hazen, but he was barely walking. He couldn't be expected to make a plate of food at his age, let alone carry it without spilling across the balcony.

The siblings finished serving everyone and then made their own plates. Mason pulled up a chair next to Scout since Caitlyn and Tucker had claimed all the available space on the chaise. Sean and Kineta sat at the table with Julia while their children sat swinging their legs off the balcony.

The family chatted lightly as they ate. Scout pushed her plate always once she finished and leaned back again, shutting her eyes.

"Well, Kineta and I need to get to the courts," Sean announced after a while. "Elizabet, Gabe, you two have lessons as soon as you take everything back to the kitchens."

The two nodded and began rushing to clear up.

"Mama, can we invite Uncle Calvin and Aunt Tammy to celebrate Samhain with us this year?" Elizabet piped up as she worked. Kineta nodded.

"Sure, but you'll have to get their invitation posted today if you want it to arrive to Claymound on time."

Elizabet nodded and beckoned Gabe to move quicker as they finished packing up. Kineta leaned behind Scout, hugging her.

"I'll see you later," she promised. Scout smiled and opened her eyes to face Kineta.

"See you," she replied.

"I guess that's my cue as well," Mason sighed. He kissed Scout's cheek and gave her stomach a rub before collecting Hazen and nodding to Julia. "Come on. I'll show you where Carissa stashes his outing bag so you can be prepared for whatever it is you have planned with him today."

Scout watched as they left then turned back to Tucker and Caitlyn, both still sitting on the chaise with her.

"Are you two my nannies today?" she asked.

The two shared mischievous grins. Caitlyn tuned to Tucker seriously. "Do you think you can make it inside?"

"The question is can you get Scout inside on your own?" Tucker echoed. "She's not exactly her ideal weight right now."

"Thanks," Scout muttered.

"Well…"

"I can walk inside," Scout insisted. "It's not that far."

"I think we'll stay outside a little while anyway," Caitlyn shrugged. She leaned forward so Tucker could use both her and his cane to brace himself as he stood. The sisters watched as he hobbled back inside. "I hate seeing him struggle," Caitlyn whispered the moment he was out of earshot. "It reminds me of Mama."

Scout wrapped her arms around her sister, hugging her tightly. "I'm glad you're both here."

Caitlyn smiled as she returned the hug. She rested her hand on Scout's belly, biting her lip. "Can you feel it moving?"

Scout nodded. "Not so much right now. I think it's sleeping."

Caitlyn grinned as she settled down more comfortably next to Scout. "What's the hardest thing?"

Scout shrugged. "I don't know…my back hurts a lot. It's hard to stand up without help. It's hard to breathe sometimes."

"Mason better be helping you with all that."

"He is," Scout laughed. "He's been great."

"Is it easier this time than last time?"

"Not really."

Caitlyn bit her lip again as she slowly moved her hand over Scout's stomach. Scout raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"Kate, what are you trying to tell me?"

Caitlyn met Scout's gaze, still biting her lip though the corners of her mouth twitched up to a grin. Scout gasped, understanding immediately. She broke into a grin.

"Really?"

Caitlyn beamed as she gave a short nod. Scout embraced her little sister.

"This is great!"

"You're the first to know," Caitlyn told her gently. "I asked Tuck not to tell anyone until I had the chance to tell you."

Scout felt a jolt inside her. Her own child had woken up. She let Caitlyn go so she could calm her baby, but her smile never faltered. "You're going to be such a great mother."

Caitlyn carefully slid her hand underneath Scout's. "You're already a great mother."

Scout felt the sharp kicks fade as the baby settled down. She moved her hand to Caitlyn's stomach. There wasn't much there, but Scout could definitely feel the extra weight already rounding out. Scout glanced back to the open balcony door. "Tucker, he…"

"He's happy too. He's nervous about his leg mostly. He worries something will happen on one of his bad days and he won't be able to do anything to help."

"Mama worried about that a lot too," Scout whispered. "I think it'll be fine, but when you're further on if you'd like to come stay here Mason and I would be glad to host you. You could have a team of midwives on standby and we'd be more than happy to help you when you're in my position."

"Thanks," Caitlyn replied. "But we really want to stay where we are. We walked here and plan to walk back. Once we get settled back at the Academy we don't plan on traveling again until the baby's born. That's part of why we arranged to be here a month. We wanted to see your baby when it decides to arrive."

Scout settled back against the chaise, her back protesting being made to hold her swollen form up any more. "I can't wait to see Papa and Talia when they meet their two new grandchildren."

Caitlyn became serious again. "Scout, I wanted to talk about that…"

"What? Papa and Talia?"

"Well, no…Mama."

Scout nodded. "What about her?"

Caitlyn swallowed. "If your baby's a girl, what will you name her?"

Scout immediately understood where Caitlyn was going. "You want to name your first daughter after Mama?"

Caitlyn nodded. "I mean, obviously if you have a girl first then you get first call but…I…I don't know. I don't want to steal that from you."

Scout rubbed Caitlyn's stomach. "She was your mother, too."

"Scout, do you want her name for your first daughter or no?"

"Mason and I were planning on naming our first daughter after Mama, yes."

Caitlyn sighed. She looked back towards the loch, obviously disappointed. "Alright. We'll think of something else."

"We're going to name our first daughter Mara," Scout finished. Caitlyn gave her a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Mara," Scout repeated. "Like, Amarante but less of a mouthful."

Caitlyn giggled. "Tuck and I were thinking just Lina."


	104. Last Theme: Tucker and Caitlyn O'Grelly

**A/N: "If you're not good at something and you don't succeed, stop it." -Miranda Sings (to be read in her voice. If you don't know her, go look her up. She's a parody of every annoying YouTube video you've ever seen)**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **Last Theme: Tucker and Caitlyn O'Grelly**

Caitlyn studied the sample in front of her through a glass lens. She carefully added water to the dish through a dropper as she stared through her lens, mesmerized by the reaction. She turned away only to jot down notes in her journal.

"Kate, we have guests."

Caitlyn straightened up as Tucker put his arm around her.

"What guests?" she asked.

"We missed you too," Scout said from behind Tucker. Caitlyn grinned. She hugged her sister tightly and then pushed her to the side so she could clean up her station.

"She's insisted she work right up to the birth," Tucker sighed as he moved to help with the cleanup.

"What were you working on?" Scout asked with mild interest. She shifted her daughter from one arm to the other.

"A solution that can delay the effects of rotsmoss," Caitlyn answered. Scout frowned.

"Kate, that's dangerous."

"I'm fine."

"She's fine," Tucker assured Scout as he took away the dish. "The samples she's working with are too diluted to do any harm."

Scout sighed. "There's no shame in taking some time off, you know."

"I tried that one too," Tucker shook his head. "She refuses."

Caitlyn used Tucker's shoulder to keep her balance as she slid off her stool. Pregnancy made her work difficult, but so long as it was safe she was determined to keep on. Her work was too important to take time off.

"Well, will you take a break long enough to read this letter from Papa with me?"

Scout held up a red silk envelope sealed with white wax. Caitlyn grinned. She also studied Mara, finally giving her young niece attention. Mara slept soundly in Scout's arms, her pink lips open just slightly as her tiny fist rest against her shoulder.

"I'll see you at home," Tucker promised. He kissed Caitlyn's cheek. "Scout, I trust you and Mara will be staying with us tonight?"

Scout nodded. "Yes. Just one night, though. Mason barely let us out as is."

"How's Mara been doing?"

"Great. She's a good sleeper, as you can see."

Tucker laughed gently. "I'll see you ladies back home, then."

Caitlyn walked with her sister out of the lab and down the street. She admired Scout's ability as a parent. Perhaps being the older sister had trained her. With Hazen first and now Mara, Scout always seemed so sure of herself. Caitlyn, on the other hand, was terrified of the day her child came. She wasn't the youngest among their cousins but she was definitely in the lower range. She'd had some practice with her nieces and nephews but all in all she knew she was nowhere near prepared to have her own. Tucker was much more ready for their baby than she was.

"When did it arrive?" Caitlyn asked. Usually their father sent them letters separately, but every so often one could come in addressed to both of them. That always meant he wanted them to read it together.

"Last week," Scout answered. "I knew you weren't traveling and it took some time to convince Mason that Mara and I would be alright."

"You came alone?"

"I'm good at negotiations, but I'm not that good. Warden and Carissa came with me."

"How are they? Did you lose them somewhere?"

Scout laughed. "They're great. They brought Max along and he's not as easy to please as Mara. They've already turned in for the night."

Caitlyn nodded. The sisters came to the familiar diner Caitlyn had stowed away with Tucker so many times before. The only other customers at such a late hour were students deep in study for exams and young warriors opting for comfort food before reporting in for the night watch. They took a table in the far back corner of the diner and ordered tea. Scout handed Mara off to Caitlyn, who eagerly cuddled her young niece.

"You'll have your own soon enough," Scout lightly teased her. Caitlyn grinned.

"I'm nervous," she admitted.

"Me too. You're going to be working with poisons all day and then go home to a baby at night. You're going to be so out of it you won't know which way is up before the end."

Caitlyn glared at her sister though she couldn't stay mad long. "What does Papa's letter say?"

Scout ripped open the envelope and read aloud.

 _My dear daughters,_

 _I know by the time this reaches you, Scout will have had her second child and Caitlyn, you will be close to having your first if it's not here already. Talia and I have spoken in length about this decision I'm writing to you about. We want to be close to the two of you and your families. We've sent our retirement notices to Gilan and the Leadership Council, and they are in the process of selecting our replacements. Soon we will be traveling to Araluen to hand off our last reports. We will send word so that perhaps the two of you can meet us there with your families. Talia has written Kane and Gabby about this already. We hope to maintain two homes, one in Roscrea and one at Castle Araluen._

 _Scout, I hope you are well and that your new little one has been easy for you. I can't wait to meet my new grandchild. I know you and Mason will ascend soon. Talia and I have agreed make our first home in Roscrea. We hope we can help you and Mason in any way needed. I want you to know how proud I am of you. I know your mother would be too._

 _Caitlyn, you have surprised all of us with your career, but then you have always been the daughter full of surprises. Lina would be proud of you as well. Your tablets have made it to Nihon-Ja and Koru is interested in having you come to set up an office here. I promised to write to you on his behalf, but I'm sure you'll have a formal offer coming soon if you have not already received one. Please do not act on this offer until you've settled in with your new child. You're going to be a great mother._

 _I want both of you to know how much we think of you. Jin asks about you every day and is excited to move west. Seeing how the three of you accept one another so wholly has been such a great thing for us. I hope you two will help guide her as she integrates into Hibernia. She's eager to learn and is even more eager to be an aunt to your children. She's been collecting gifts for them for weeks now._

 _One more thing about Jin. She'd like to honor Lina in some way when we arrive in Hibernia, but because she is so polite she worries she'll upset the two of you. When we come, I'm asking you two to reach out to her. She'd like to get to know Lina in whatever way she can. She asked Talia and me both how to do this, and we agree it's easiest to remember Lina when we are with the two of you. There's so much of her living in each of you._

 _With love,  
Papa_

Caitlyn grinned as Scout folded the letter back into its envelope. She rubbed Mara's back gently as her niece started to stir. Scout set the envelope aside and sipped her tea.

"Sounds like we're going to be spending a lot of time with our little sister."

Caitlyn nodded. "That it does."

"I like her."

"Me too. I'm glad Papa and Talia decided to bring her into the family."

Caitlyn had expected her father and stepmother to adopt at some point in their marriage. Talia had yearned for the years of motherhood stolen from her and her father enjoyed mentoring. There had actually been bets among the family as to how long it'd take them to welcome a new child and whether it'd be a boy or girl. Caitlyn had fully anticipated a younger brother into their circle, while Scout had guessed Talia wanted a little girl with hair to comb and dresses to lace. They'd accepted Jin fully, even though her Nihon-Jan manners and notoriety for being socially naïve often set her apart. Caitlyn enjoyed no longer being the youngest.

"How do we show Jin what Mama was like?" Scout sighed. "I'm glad she wants to know her, but…I mean…"

Caitlyn nodded with understanding. "I wish Jin could have met her. It feels so strange to have a little sister who never even met her."

"Agreed. Do you think she would be part of the family if Mama were alive?"

"No. Papa and Mama wouldn't have taken an assignment in Nihon-Ja. They would have stayed in Araluen, maybe come to Hibernia after I got married here."

"Our lives have changed so much," Scout sighed. Mara began to whimper. Caitlyn passed her back over. She looked down at her stomach, running her hand over it soothingly.

"So much," she agreed.

"We should get home. You need sleep and I need to feed Mara."

Caitlyn nodded. Scout paid for their tea and together the sisters walked back to Caitlyn's apartment. Because Tucker ran the school they had the largest home on the property, but it was still nothing compared to Scout's set of rooms back at the castle in Roscrea. Their two-story apartment featured a balcony overlooking the old obstacle course and five bedrooms, one of which was set aside as an office. One they were in the process of repurposing for their child. Caitlyn walked with Scout to the room she usually used when visiting. It was on the first level of the apartment, just off the main room. Mason and Scout preferred quick exits no matter where they stayed. This particular bedroom had two windows facing opposite corners, perfect for escaping if needed.

Caitlyn pulled bedding out of a trunk and set to making up the bed while Scout sat in a comfortable chair near the far window.

"You know where everything is," Caitlyn told her sister. "Make yourself at home."

Scout smiled to her warmly. "Thanks, Kate."

Caitlyn hugged Scout and kissed Mara's forehead. She left the room and went upstairs to her own bedroom. Tucker lay in bed. As usual, he was going over paperwork for the following day. He lay the papers aside on his nightstand the moment she came in.

"What'd the letter say?" he asked, giving her his full attention as she readied for bed.

"Papa and Talia are coming home," she answered. Caitlyn eased into bed next to him and settled down. He kept his bad leg propped on a pillow but somehow found a way to comfortably hold her against his side. Age was making his injury worse. Caitlyn knew he feared the day he'd need his cane to walk no matter what, but she assured him she'd still love him. Caitlyn was glad her father would be close by when those days came. He could help her understand how to be with a loving spouse who had difficulties walking.

"I assume they're bringing Jin?"

Caitlyn laughed. "Of course they're bringing Jin. She's our sister."

"How do you think she'll handle living in the west full time?"

Caitlyn shrugged. Honestly, she'd yet to see Jin wear full-on 'western style' clothing. Jin tried to speak the common tongue but felt more comfortable with Nihon-Ja. Every letter Caitlyn had exchanged with her was in Nihon-Ja and Jin struggled to keep up with western humor.

"She wants to know Mama somehow," Caitlyn sighed. "Papa handed that task off to Scout and me."

"I see. What's your plan?"

"I don't know."

Tucker ran his hand over her stomach. Caitlyn kissed his cheek. "I love you, Kate," he whispered. "You'll think of something. I know you will."

"Your faith in me is foolish, Professor Tucker."

Tucker laughed. "I'm one happy fool then, Professor Caitlyn."


	105. Last Theme: Daniel and Julia Treaty

**A/N: Does anyone else binge over holidays? I have watched all 4 seasons of Catfish over the past week. All I can say is this: Wow.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **Last Theme: Daniel and Julia Treaty**

Daniel finished rubbing down Julia's horse for her. He turned it loose in the paddock with his horse and Tug. The three happily pranced around together, teasing one another. Daniel chuckled and went inside his childhood home. He quickly glanced up at the loft he and Quinlan had shared growing up. He and Julia would be staying up there tonight. Maggie, their toddler daughter, would take what had once been Carissa's room. She'd been sharing with her parents the entire trip from Roscrea to Redmont, but now that they were at their grandparents' Will and Alyss wanted as much time with their granddaughter as possible. They planned to care for her all night and into the morning, giving Daniel and Julia a break.

Daniel shut the door behind him. He couldn't help grinning at the scene in front of him. His wife, his beautiful, strong, clever wife, sat with his equally beautiful, strong, clever mother at the table. The two chatted over coffee while his father sat with Maggie in the floor. Maggie giggled madly, reaching for a toy Daniel remembered from his childhood. Will held it just out of her reach. She tried climbing up him to get it, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt as she jumped for it. Maggie burst into a new fit of laughter every time she missed. It'd been easy to make Maggie laugh since the day she was born. Julia had dealt with early labor pains for weeks before active labor finally hit. When it came, it came hard.

Julia had gone from heavy sleep to intense pain without warning. Daniel barely had time to run for Gabby before the pains grew so intense Julia couldn't function. Six hours after Julia abruptly woke Daniel, they welcomed Maggie into their lives. Daniel had been thrilled to have a daughter to dote on. While Julia enjoyed some well-earned rest, Daniel sat with their brand new little girl in another room. Gabby deemed her healthy before leaving, telling Daniel to run for her if they needed help with anything.

She'd said Maggie would likely go to sleep, as the birth would have worn her tiny body out. Maggie didn't go to sleep, though. Julia handed her off after nursing and, though Daniel wanted to sleep himself, Maggie's eyes were wide open. He'd sat with his little girl, rocking her as she experienced the world for the first time. He and Julia had been staying in a set of William's guest rooms. The immaculate décor of the space had entranced his new child. A vase of flowers, the carving of a shelf, a set of bowls on a counter. Everything sparked her interest. She didn't fuss or cry. She just stared.

Then, she'd found him. She'd stared at his face for a long time, pursing her tiny lips together and balling her tiny hands into fists. He'd bent down, kissing her forehead. It must have been his neglected facial hair that tickled her. She'd giggled. He hadn't heard her laugh again until she was almost six months old, but she'd giggled. He swore it.

Now, she was three and giggled from the time she woke to the time she went to sleep. Everything made her happy, but she seemed to especially like her Grandpa Will. He enjoyed his life in Hibernia, but now that he had Maggie he missed being close to his parents. He knew Carissa felt the same, though her son had grandparents on his father's side to spoil him. Julia's parents were gone. Maggie was starting to develop memories, and both Daniel and Julia wanted her to have memories of Will and Alyss.

"There you are," Alyss said as he set the last of his things down. "We decided to walk into the village for dinner."

"Dad's not cooking?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He won't set Maggie down long enough to cook."

Daniel chuckled. He knew the feeling. Maggie had that effect on people. As though to prove the point, Maggie erupted in a new fit of giggles. Will let her catch the toy. She took the ragged thing, hugged it, and then gave it back to her grandfather.

"Again!" she demanded.

"Does she ever run out of energy?" Will asked as he held the toy up again.

"No," Daniel and Julia said in unison.

They fastened their cloaks and Julia retrieved Maggie's hooded cape from her pack. It fell to her knees and had plenty of room for her to wear as she continued growing. It'd been a hand-me-down from Mara, Mason and Scout's daughter. Mara got it from Robin. It had surprisingly few patches considering it was on its third owner. But then, Mara and Robin had relatively peaceful lives in castles. Maggie was the first that spent time in the woods almost daily.

Will reclaimed his granddaughter, carrying her on his shoulders as they walked down the familiar path. Daniel walked with his arm around Julia. His mother walked on his other side, shaking her head at Will as he tossed Maggie around. Daniel felt somewhat guilty living in Hibernia. His father adored children, and both his grandchildren lived abroad. Carissa had one child, he had one child, and Quinlan had yet to find love. Max and Maggie were growing up Hibernian, not Araluen.

"He gets his fill with the royal children and Kane's children," his mother assured him, as though reading his mind. "Your life is in Hibernia now."

"We've been talking about moving to Araluen," Julia explained. "So that Maggie can be closer to you."

Alyss's eyes widened slightly. "Oh," she said.

"It's just…well, Maggie needs you in her life."

"Keep thinking on it," Alyss said. "We'd love to have all of you here, but…look at everything. Your careers, our careers, what would happen with the move."

"You think we should stay put?" Julia asked. Alyss shook her head.

"I think you have a lot to think about, is all. If you come here, Maggie would have plenty of playmates. We'd love seeing her. Daniel, I'm sure Gilan would give you a post and, Julia, the Charmed Battalion would be lucky to have you. Julia, you'd be starting over from scratch. It's worth considering. You have something built in Hibernia. Here…you're just another Hibernian."

Daniel and Julia shared a glance.

"I'm not saying we wouldn't love being close to Maggie," Alyss went on. "I'm not saying don't do it. I'm just saying, think it through."

Daniel and Julia nodded. A lot to think through indeed.


	106. Last Theme: Frey and Rosalina Seaseeker

**A/N: Also, many of these Themes were written while watching Madea's Christmas, A Princess for Christmas, and Hocus Pocus.**

 **Yes, I know I got mixed up on that last one, but...it's just so good...**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **Last Theme: Frey and Rosalina Seaseeker**

"There you go," Frey laughed as Lily finally got the hang of the rudder. "Good girl."

"Mummy, look!" Lily called out to the shore.

Rosalina shaded her eyes from the sun with a grin. She sat on the dock letting the water lap at her bare feet. Iris sat with her, quietly working on her needlepoint. It was Frey's birthday, and Rosalina surprised him with a boat. Not just any boat, but one he could sail with Lily. It would hold just five or six comfortably, and its sails were rigged to be similar to the wolfships he was used to. The person who built it told her they could sail to Hibernia if they wanted to, but Rosalina didn't think she could permit anything more than trips up and down Araluen's shoreline.

Rosalina had been concerned when their second child came out a girl. She always strived for perfection, and perfection meant one girl and one boy. She got Iris right away. Iris was everything she could hope for in a daughter. At thirteen, Rosalina already started teaching her how to host balls. She'd mastered tea parties and luncheons. Iris had a keen eye for fashion and a taste suitable for a princess. Rosalina couldn't be happier with her eldest.

Lily, however, arrived with a cloud of disappointment. Gabby had called it 'postpartum depression', and assured Rosalina she wasn't the first woman to feel that way after delivering a child. Lily had been sweeter than Iris. She smiled more and giggled at everything, but she wasn't the son Rosalina had envisioned for Frey.

Still, Frey adored her. Rosalina snapped out of her disappointment as he bonded with their youngest. Frey loved Iris, of course, but it was difficult for him to find things in common with her. Lily, he had no problems bonding with. He insisted on taking their girls swimming their first summer of life, no matter how old they were. When he took Iris, she wailed so loudly they had to go home early. With Lily, Rosalina took Iris home separately because eight month old Lily enjoyed splashing around too much. As she grew, the bond only grew stronger. She took more interest in sailing and fishing than dancing and needlepoint. When Rosalina tried to teach her about parties, Lily gazed out the window. When Rosalina summoned a dressmaker, Iris would give direction as to what she wanted while Lily stood quietly doing whatever she could to make the appointment end quickly.

The result was one suntanned, lively, strong little girl. Rosalina gave up on turning her into a proper princess and instead turned her focus on instilling a mental filter so Lily wouldn't repeat what she overheard Daddy's friends say in the castle.

Rosalina stood and waved them to come in. Even from across the bay, she could hear Lily moan. But they'd been playing for upwards of two hours, and it was time for them to get ready for the formal celebration.

"You really didn't have to go through the trouble of planning a party," Frey told her once they'd turned their daughters over to their governess for preparation. "I would have been happy sailing with Lily all day."

"While Iris and I went shopping?" Rosalina smirked. Frey caught her waist and pulled her in close.

"Or, we could have sent the girls off and spent the day in bed. That would have been fun too."

Rosalina blushed, though everyone in earshot was used to Frey's vulgarity by now. Her ladies-in-waiting even giggled behind their hands. "Go get dressed," she muttered, playfully shoving him towards his dressing room. His gift to her on their first anniversary was a renovated apartment in a part of the castle that had all but been forgotten. Its lack of use allowed him to merge two apartments into one, giving them almost as much space as William and Anamaria. The renovations included each having a dressing room while maintaining a common bedroom. Married royals were meant to have adjacent suites. Her parents used what was supposed to be her mother's suite as a sitting room. William and Anamaria never clarified whose was whose. They simply chose the larger one for themselves and used the other as one giant closet.

Space for clothing was the only reason Rosalina saw need to maintain two bedrooms. She'd kept a bed in her old suite, but it was more for those few nights Frey was needed for something Skandian related and she didn't want to be in their bed without him. Frey's solution of a bedroom with two dressing rooms seemed like the perfect solution.

Rosalina went to her own dressing room. She had four ladies-in-waiting, as opposed to the usual one or two. The head lady, a post Carissa once filled, could pass as Rosalina from a distance. She'd trained with the Charmed Battalion and was meant to be Rosalina's first line of defense in case of emergencies. The other three had all started as maids Rosalina ultimately promoted.

"How did he like the boat, Your Highness?" one asked as she went for the laces of Rosalina's dress.

"Loved it," Rosalina answered. "He and Lily will get a lot of use of it."

"Is he ready for tonight?"

Rosalina chuckled. "He has no idea."

"Really?"

"None."

Rosalina stepped into the gown she'd had made specially for tonight. Iris had helped with the design, as well as the designs for herself and Lily to match. In fact, Iris played a bigger part in the plans than Rosalina. Lily helped as well, but in a totally different way.

As had Gabby.

Who was coming in through the back entrance now, guided by her younger sister, Lucy.

"Has he caught on yet?" Gabby asked once the door after Rosalina greeted them.

"Not at all," Rosalina giggled. After fifteen years of marriage, Frey continued to surprise her. Roses on her pillow when she woke up, pieces of jewelry sent covertly through her ladies-in-waiting, whisking her away to their seaside cottage…he never failed to disappoint. He especially spoiled her during her pregnancies. She tried keeping up, but especially after their girls came she continued to fall flat. He claimed he didn't mind, that he found more joy in 'taking care of his girls' than being wooed by her. However, she was determined to finally charm him as much as he charmed her.

She turned to Lucy. Rosalina honestly didn't remember when she first met the girl. According to Gabby, she'd attended the Rose Ball since she was of age. Had Gabby been the type to pull strings it was very possible Lucy would be Rosalina's lady-in-waiting now. Rosalina would have gladly done that favor after all Gabby did for her family. But, Gabby hadn't said a word about Lucy's younger infatuations with royalty. She commonly went to work alongside Ace, had dinner with his family, and then went home to her younger sister.

Rosalina always knew Gabby was genuine, and today she was glad she hadn't helped Lucy get to the royals. If she had, Lucy wouldn't have taken over the family business. Lucy wouldn't have refocused efforts from middleman for hire to mass orders. The focus shift demanded a lot of attention, pulling Lucy away from the castle and towards her work. The next time she saw a royal, it was at a meeting her father and brother hosted for the most successful merchants in Araluen. Lucy came to balls every now and then, always full of charm and grace.

Rosalina ran into her at one of the balls and the two hit it off. Having only seen her in masses of other girls, their run in six months ago was Rosalina's first true impression of her. Kane, who'd been there escorting Kelly so that their spouses could escape the event, cut into their conversation when he spotted them. Rosalina had assumed he was coming in to speak to her, but instead he turned to the pretty, young, successful woman Rosalina had come to admire. Rosalina then learned Lucy's connection to Gabby.

The next week, Rosalina had Lucy over for tea. She learned Lucy had cut a deal with a group of Skandians finally realizing they could give up the traditional lifestyle fully and be involved in exports full time. They mastered cargo vessels and, with Lucy's management, moved towards a new era of transport. Rosalina then asked Frey about the movement, and he confirmed there were a few Skandians, not many but a few, who had signed on with some Araluen-based merchant company.

During their meeting, Lucy revealed plans for a luxury ship that would make voyages up and down Araluen's coast. Thus Rosalina's plan formed. She'd already begun construction. The first ship would be small, just twenty staterooms to start. That way, if things didn't pan out, Lucy could cut her losses and sell the ship to a Skandian in the business of ferrying between Araluen and Hibernia.

Rosalina didn't think the ship would fail, especially if the first voyage included the full royal family of Araluen. Lucy needed a captain, so Rosalina pointed her towards Ivar. Ivar was one of Frey's closest Skandian friends. He took over Frey's position as ambassador after Frey became a prince and the two saw one another almost every week for drinks. Ivar had hinted a few times he wanted to return to life at sea, and the opportunity was just too perfect.

Frey and Ivar would captain the first voyage together. Frey and Rosalina would share the captain's quarters so that Frey would be close to his friends. Their girls would share a stateroom with their cousins Halle and Horace III under supervision of William and Anamaria in an adjoining room. Ace and Kelly would be nearby, as would Horace and Cassandra. Kane and Gabby would occupy another room with Robin, the only child they had left living at home. Russ and Holt would be on the ship, but would be sharing a room with Reese. Because this was Lucy's venture, she'd be there along with her parents, Roman, and his daughter Clara. Her brother Spence would be missing, but from what Rosalina understood he wouldn't be missed.

The rest of the rooms were filled with friends Frey had throughout the castle. Rosalina booked the entire ship and promptly distracted Frey with the small boat he could sail with Lily in a secluded bay away from the main port where Lucy and the others spent their morning preparing the new passenger ship.

"Is everything ready?" Rosalina asked as her ladies finished dressing her. One brought out the pearl set in rose gold pendant strung through ribbon. Frey had given it to her before they married. It remained her favorite piece of jewelry.

"It is," Lucy answered. "We're ready to board whenever you are ready, Princess."

Rosalina grinned. "Perfect." She stepped towards Gabby, taking her arm. "Were you able to get everything set for…"

Rosalina trailed, still not completely willing to admit she would be permitting Frey to get completely drunk tonight. She'd already recruited Gabby to assist with the hangovers.

"Everything is already on the ship," Gabby assured her.

Rosalina grinned. "Great. Are you going directly there from here?"

"Yes. Everyone else is already there as well."

"Would you mind delivering something to the room we'll be in?"

Lucy nodded. Rosalina retrieved a small box wrapped in brown paper. She handed it off to Gabby's sister.

"Thank you," Rosalina told the two. "You'd best be off before Frey comes."

Lucy curtsied. Gabby just smiled. Rosalina watched as the two left, closing the door behind them. They hadn't been away two minutes when Frey came in, dressed and ready. He sat in his usual chair in the corner watching as the ladies finished preparing Rosalina.

"You didn't have to give me a party, love. We could have just gone to bed early."

Rosalina grinned. He was still under the impression they'd be sipping wine and dancing all night.

"And miss the chance to get a new dress? Never," she teased. She held out her arms and gave him a spin. "What do you think?"

"I think if a new dress is all you wanted I would have gotten you three to avoid this."

Rosalina sat at her vanity so her ladies could do her hair. "I'm going to make the fuss worth it. I promise," she assured him. Her ladies, all in on the act, giggled. By the time the last of her hair went up into the intricate braids Iris and Lily returned with their governess. The older woman curtsied and excused herself as quickly as she'd come. Iris and Lily matched their mother. Their governess had braided ribbons into their hair, letting most of their blonde curls hang loose the way Frey liked.

"You look pretty, Mummy," Lily said as she went to sit in Frey's lap.

"Thank you, darling," Rosalina told her sweet daughter. Iris joined her next to the vanity. She stared at the ladies' hands as they powdered her face and put the final touches on her hair. She'd get a lady-in-waiting of her own on her next birthday. Rosalina was already hosting mixers for Iris to get to know girls eligible for the position. She had no Ranger's daughter she was remarkably close to as Rosalina had when her time came. Rosalina sighed as she thought of Carissa. They'd bonded as sisters and when Carissa fell in love with Warden, a little of Rosalina felt pain. She knew Warden wouldn't leave Hibernia. His loyalty to the crown went too deep.

Besides, Carissa going to Hibernia opened the door for Kelly to come to Araluen. Rosalina enjoyed Kelly. She liked Anamaria, but it was easier for her to get on with Kelly. The two shared an ability to pull off great events with little resources, abilities that were tapped into regularly.

"Finished, Your Highness."

Rosalina smiled and dismissed her ladies. Frey stood, relieved to finally be doing something. The girls giggled mischievously, which their father caught onto but credited it to their meeting boys at the party. Of course, this accusation just made them laugh more. Frey held his arm around Rosalina's waist while holding Lily's hand with the other. Iris walked on Rosalina's other side, her hands folded in front of her with the poise of a princess. Lily swung Frey's hand as they walked, chatting excitedly about the boat.

"Where is this party?" Frey asked as they came to a carriage. Rosalina kissed his cheek. He grinned and took the opportunity to sneak in something deeper as the girls climbed in first.

"I've booked it at a place you haven't been before," Rosalina answered. He held her waist as she went in. "I wanted this year to be special."

Frey shrugged at this and went inside.

When they came to the docks, he turned to her. "Ship?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," she teased him. He grinned and looked out the window with the same eagerness as Lily. The carriage came to a halt outside the gangway for Lucy's passenger ship. The family got out and Frey picked up Lily to carry her up the gangway. Ivar met them at the top, grinning.

"Ivar!" Frey exclaimed. "What is this?"

"If you haven't figured it out yet your wife is cleverer than I thought, and I always thought her quite clever."

Ivar bowed to Rosalina. Frey set Lily on her feet. She took his hand and pulled him towards the grand ballroom, where musicians already played.

Their family weren't the only passengers on the ship, but they made up a large enough portion to be seated in their own area. The other passengers clapped as Frey entered. A hostess immediately sat them with their guests and it all began. Rosalina explained to Frey the luxury liner and Ivar explained his new job, and how Frey would help captain the ship this voyage. After dinner came some dancing. Once the younger children were sent off to bed, the drinking games began. It all came a bit much for Gabby, so she let Rosalina know she'd be up bright and early to treat hangovers and turned in early. Kane opted to stay at the party, so Roman took her back to her room. He wanted to turn in early too. The siblings would likely spend the evening sipping tea and relaxing, something they were rarely allowed to do together. Rosalina thanked Gabby for her services and rejoined the party.

Rosalina sat with Frey as he played the games. She took part in a couple, but only with wine. The longer it went on, the more she could tell she'd done well surprising him. A few hours past midnight, she decided it was time for them to continue on their own. The Araluens had all turned in for the night, and the Skandians would enjoy the festivities until daybreak. She took his hand and led them away from the action. He'd have a week before returning home to play with his friends.

"This has been amazing, love," Frey told her as he unbuttoned his ornate vest and took off his shirt. Rosalina pulled the pins out of her hair, a task usually for her ladies-in-waiting. Had she remembered how tedious it was to find them all she would have requested something simpler. "Did you do this all on your own?"

Rosalina giggled. "Not exactly," she admitted. "The ship's completion just happened to fit the timeline so I took the opportunity. Lucy, Gabby's sister, owns it. That's why you saw her family aboard. This is the maiden voyage. Oh, and Gabby's on hand for morning when everyone's feeling less than themselves. Iris helped design all our gowns. That's her present to you, by the way. She wanted us all to look perfect for you."

"The girls could wear cloth sacks and be perfect," Frey interjected. He gave her his usual half grin. "Same goes for you."

Rosalina involuntarily blushed. She had a strong head on her shoulders, and long ago learned to keep herself from blushing too much. Frey, however, could turn her cheeks red without trying. "This morning was Lily's gift. It was her job to keep you distracted and away from the bay. I took her looking at boats the two of you could manage and that's the one she picked out."

"Once she's a fair first mate we'll take you and Iris out," Frey promised, his eyes shining with joy.

Rosalina fished out what she hoped was the last pin and shook out her hair. She couldn't feel anymore, but more than once she'd accidentally left one in to be found the next morning. She wrapped her arms around Frey, smiling up at him. He instinctively held her. His fingers tugged at the laces in the back of her dress until it loosened. Rosalina laughed and stepped away so it could fall off into a heap of fabric around her feet. She stood wearing her thin chemise, embroidered with pink roses around the neckline. Frey held out his hand to her. She took it, stepping out of the heap.

Then, she spotted the gift wrapped in brown paper. She'd been enjoying Frey's surprise all night she'd almost forgotten about his last gift. She walked over to and led him to bed. He hugged her tight and planted several kisses on her neck and along her collarbone before giving the box proper attention.

"Happy birthday," she whispered. "This one's from just me."

"All I want from you doesn't come in a box," he whispered in her ear. The comment could be taken as his usual vulgarity, something he had somehow kept (mostly) in check around their children, but Rosalina knew that one was sincere. He said those words to her every time she gave him a gift. What he wanted from her did involve a warm bed, but having a home on land meant the world to him as well. Skandian men didn't often get to see their wives daily, if they had wives at all, and it wasn't uncommon for them to learn about their children until years later, when they happened to come back to a port. If the mothers wanted them to know, that is. And daughters? Fathers were lucky if they knew their daughters' names. Frey adored their daughters, and they in turn adored him. Rosalina couldn't ever imagine keeping them from him.

"Just open it," she laughed, kissing his cheek. Frey kept his arms around her, opening the gift in her lap. His brow furrowed as he lifted up a wooden carving of a ship. Rosalina had gone to the best craftsman in Araluen for it. The detail was stunning. It resembled the traditional Skandian wolfships.

"Is this a toy?" he asked. He turned to face her. "Are you pregnant again, love?"

Rosalina rolled her eyes. "No, Frey. I'm not carrying." She wrapped her arms around him. He tightened his grip on her. "We're going to take the girls to meet your parents."

"In Skandia?" Frey asked excitedly. His parents kept in touch via letters, but refused to set foot in Araluen. Frey had gone to visit them a few times since his marriage to Rosalina. They didn't dislike Araluens. They refused to leave Skandia because they 'retired from the sea'. Once a Skandian 'retired from the sea', if they ever retired, they steadfastly refused to leave Skandia again. His parents had a comfortable home at a popular port. Rosalina met them once, back before they were married. It'd been before Frey proposed. No matter how much they begged, his parents held fast to their traditions and missed the wedding. In their eyes, Frey wasn't married because he his wedding wasn't performed by a Jarl on a ship.

"Look again," Rosalina whispered. "There's more in the box."

In the bottom was a ring. Frey took it out, confused. "Rosalina, what's this?" he demanded.

"I've been talking to Ivar a lot while planning this. Though he was at our wedding, though he tells me your native home is quite proud of you for 'bedding me', he tells me no one there officially recognizes our marriage because we didn't follow Skandian traditions."

"We're married, love," Frey assured her. "I swear I've got more invested in us than your bed."

Rosalina blushed again, but continued. "I know. I love you, Frey Seaseeker. I'm asking if you will marry me again, this time in Skandia with your family."

Frey laughed. "Are you proposing to me, Princess Rosalina?"

She laughed. "I am, Prince Frey."

"One condition."

"What's that?"

"I get to plan this one. It will be my gift to you, next year."

Rosalina giggled. "Alright, deal. We'll tell my family in the morning."

Frey put the ring and ship back into the box and set it aside. He lay down in the bed, bringing her with him.


	107. Last Theme Warden and Carissa Casey

**A/N: Though this isn't the last one posted, it was the last one I wrote.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **Last Theme: Warden and Carissa Casey**

Carissa took her skillet away from the fire and squeezed lemon over it for a final zest.

"Do I add the spinach now?" Mara asked. Carissa shook her head.

"First Max has to finish the dressing."

Carissa called upon the skills her father taught her so long ago to fix dinner with the children's assistance. Mason and Scout went to do a review of the Academy, something only their eldest, Hazen, had interest in. They didn't require a lady-in-waiting or full guard for the trip, so Warden and Carissa got some time off. Sort of. Mara was left in their care.

With just four months between Max and Mara, the two had shared practically everything. They were educated alongside one another and sat together at the children's table when they went to formal functions. They'd just begun dance lessons, and the two partnered one another nicely. Mara's recent growth spurt put her three inches taller than Max, but they were all sure he'd surpass her soon.

"Mummy, here's the pan," Jasmine said as she brought over the dish they'd be assembling everything in.

"Perfect," Carissa praised her. "Now, the powdered sugar is already in the sifter. You just need to tap it over the pastries."

Jasmine gladly got to work finishing dessert while Carissa pulled the older two on either side of her.

"Now, Max, take the spoon and spread some of the dressing along the bottom of the dish."

Max did as told. He helped his mother in the kitchen the most, and could fix quite a number of things while she handled the main dishes.

"Now the spinach?" Mara begged.

"Not yet," Carissa told her. "I want you two to be careful. This is going to be hot." She shredded the chicken in the skillet with a fork and then began covering the bottom of the dish with it. The children watched eagerly as she spread it evenly.

"Now?" Mara whined again. Carissa laughed.

"Now," she answered. Mara gleefully arranged the spinach on top of the chicken. Carissa then produced mushrooms, carrots, and onions she'd already minced. Max and Mara added them. "When Daddy gets home we'll pour the rest of the dressing and eat."

Carissa walked over to Jasmine. She reached around her youngest, taking her hands and guiding them over the pastries to speed up the sugaring. Jasmine grinned widely while Carissa helped her finish.

"To the wash bin with you," Carissa ordered. Jasmine did as told. She plunged her hands into the bin of water, causing the sugar to clump up. Carissa returned to Max and Mara. They'd finished adding vegetables and Max had gotten another bowl out. "What's this?"

"I want to show Mara how we fix green beans," Max said. Carissa shrugged and let them carry on. Green beans were a favorite of Warden's, so they wouldn't go to waste. Mara loved helping cook, but King Mason and Queen Scout didn't exactly gather daily to fix their own meals. They both made an effort to take Mara aside and fix simple snacks or desserts from time to time, but Mara wanted to do more. Carissa was glad to provide that bridge. She had fond memories of helping her father cook and was eager to share them with her own children. She didn't mind adding Mara to the mix.

The door opened and Warden stepped in. He put his cloak on a peg by the door and braced himself with open arms for Jasmine.

"Looks like you've been into sweets," he told her as he lifted her off the ground. Jasmine giggled. She may have washed her hands, but powdered sugar still clung to her hair and apron. Bits of it dusted off onto Warden's uniform, but he clearly didn't mind.

"We made dinner Daddy," Jasmine told him.

"And it smells great," Warden assured her. He smiled to Carissa as she greeted him, bringing her in for a kiss. Jasmine giggled. Max and Mara gagged.

"Alright you too," Carissa told the two still cooking. "Finish up before the rest of it gets cold."

Carissa carried the main dish to the table while Jasmine set out plates and forks. By the time she added the last of the dressing and mixed everything together, Jasmine had filled glasses with the water Carissa taught the girls how to infuse with berries an hour ago and Max and Mara finished their green beans. The family sat down together at the table. Carissa grinned at Mara as she settled in between Max and Jasmine. She fondly thought of Scout's children as a nephew and niece, just as they called one another's parents 'uncle' and 'aunt'.

After dinner, Warden finished cleaning up while Carissa put all three children to bed. She put Mara in bed with Jasmine and tucked the girls in, knowing it'd be at least an hour before they actually went to sleep. They and Max across the room would spend the night whispering as though she and Warden didn't know they were still awake.

Carissa shut the door behind her and went to her own bedroom. She'd just finished combing her hair when Warden joined her. She grinned as he kissed her again.

"The children still awake?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied. The two slid into bed together. Carissa snuggled close against Warden under the blankets.

"I love you," Carissa whispered to him. Warden laughed. He kissed her once more.

"I love you too."


	108. 026: Sick

**A/N: LOVE reading all your reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **026: Sick**

Warden sat with Carissa on Jasmine's bed. Their little girl had sparked a high fever sometime in the night. She'd had a sore throat when they put her to bed. They'd figured she'd wake up with a runny nose in the morning, maybe itchy eyes. Carissa had already sent word to Scout she wouldn't be there in the morning. Max, their older son, hovered in her doorway biting his nails. He and Jasmine shared a room in the family's small apartment. Both children were educated alongside Mara. Though Jasmine had a few years behind the other two, she was bright and kept up without too many struggles. Max and Mara enjoyed enlisting her for their own competitive ploys.

Max, as was typical for him, woke up in the middle of the night wanting water. When he went to check on his sister, he found her burning hot. He'd run for his parents and now they sat together on her bed while he hovered in the doorway.

"Jasmine?" Carissa whispered as she stroked her daughter's hair. "Jasmine, wake up sweetheart."

Jasmine's eyes opened to slits. She didn't bounce up, as she usually did in the mornings. She didn't cry out or ask for water or anything. She simply stared at her mother. Carissa continued stroking her blonde hair soothingly, leaning down to kiss her forehead. Jasmine definitely needed a healer. Carissa looked back to Warden, who was already whispering instructions to Max. Max nodded and came into the room to pull on his boots. Max ran from their apartment at full speed.

"Mummy, I don't feel good," Jasmine whispered hoarsely. Carissa continued stroking her hair.

"I know, sweetheart. Daddy's going to make you tea while we wait for the healer."

Warden nodded, disappearing to their kitchen. Jasmine shut her eyes again, her lips slightly open so she could breathe through her mouth. Carissa pulled back Jasmine's blankets to her waist, seeing her nightgown was drenched with cold sweat. She joined Warden in the kitchen.

"She has a fever, but she's chilled," she sighed. "What do we do?"

"Tea will help her throat," Warden whispered. "I think that's all we can do until the healer comes."

Carissa shut her eyes and rubbed her forehead. She felt Warden's arms around her and his lips pressed against hers.

"She'll be alright," he assured her. "Max will sleep with us tonight and she'll be good as new once she has medicine."

Carissa forced a smile. She stared at the ground, blinking back tears. "It's just that…last time someone was like this…"

"Jasmine knows about rotsmoss. She's not infected," Warden whispered. They were all still sensitive to that possibility since Scout's cut was contaminated all those years ago. To this day, the only lasting effects were her scar and no memory of what happened.

Carissa took a deep breath. "I just jump to the worst, I guess."

The healer arrived. Warden stood with Carissa, holding her against him while Max sat in the corner. The healer sent Max for water and clean cloths. He poked at Jasmine's neck and took her pulse. Warden kissed Carissa's cheek, letting her know everything would be alright. Carissa rested her head against him as they waited.

"Jasmine?" the healer asked as she began waking up again. "How are you feeling?"

"Not good," Jasmine muttered.

"Well, my dear, you're quite warm. Are you feeling hot or cold?"

"Cold," Jasmine said as she closed her eyes again. The healer shook her shoulder slightly. She looked back at him.

"She'll be fine," the healer told her parents. He reached for his bag and took out a small round tin. He popped it open, revealing several red candies. He shook Jasmine's shoulder again. He offered her one of the candies. She took it with a smile and rolled over onto her side. She popped the candy into her mouth, rolling it around as she sucked away its sweetness. The healer motioned for Warden to follow him outside. Carissa shooed Max to out and put a clean blanket over Jasmine.

"Good night, sweetheart," she whispered to her little girl. She kissed her forehead and quickly rushed to listen to what the healer was telling Warden.

"She'll be fine," he said again. Carissa eyed the three tins in Warden's hand. "She has a bacterial infection in the back of her throat. It's fairly common, especially in cold weather. We have a syrup for it, but these candies here are something new we're trying out. They are made from the syrup, hardened and sweetened with honey. She can have one every three to four hours. It's important she have at least three candies a day over the next week."

"You're telling us to give our child candy for an infection?" Carissa asked. In the far corner, Max giggled. The healer nodded.

"I'd advise you keep your son distant from her. It can spread if you aren't careful. Once she's well you'll want to wash her blankets and nightclothes thoroughly in warm water. Tomorrow may be a little rough for her, but she'll be fine once the medicine kicks in. We've had a lot of success with these candies, especially among children. I've given you more than you need, just in case one of you or your son becomes inflicted."

Warden nodded. He went to the box they kept their money in. "How much do we owe you?" he asked.

"Fifteen pence should do it."

"Thank you," Carissa told him while Warden counted out money.

"If she's irritated between candies, have her gargle salt water."

Warden brought him the money, dropping the coins into his hand.

"Thank you," the healer said with a bow. He left as quickly as he'd come.

"Max, you're sleeping with us tonight," Warden ordered. Max nodded.

"You go on to bed. I'm going to check on Jasmine one more time," Carissa whispered. Warden kissed her once more.

"I'll see you in bed, darling."

Carissa went back to the children's room. She knelt by Jasmine's bed and felt her cheek. It still felt warm. Carissa took the half-finished tea back to the kitchen and poured it into a bucket for tossing later. She made Jasmine a glass of water and took a candy from one of the tins left behind. She wrapped it in a cloth and set both next to Jasmine's bed. She kissed her daughter goodnight, blew out the candle, and went to join Warden in bed. Max lay between them, already passed out.

"She'll be fine," Warden assured her once more.

"I know," Carissa whispered back. "It just…makes me nervous."

"Sleep, Carissa. You'll have a sick child to cuddle with all day tomorrow."


	109. 024: Mirror

**A/N: I know what you all will say to this.**

 **"What? Elizabet's sixteen already?"**

 **Yes. Yes she is.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **024: Mirror**

Elizabet stood in front of her mother's mirror staring at herself. It was her sixteenth birthday, and her parents were hosting her first full-fledged ball in her honor. She'd been to plenty of balls before, but none in her honor. The others were also all in conjunction with a festival or military honor or Hibernian milestone, requiring the festivities include some protocol or other. Elizabet had stood dutifully next to her brother while her parents and Scout actively participated in such protocols. Balls like these, meant to celebrate birthdays and anniversaries, had no such protocol. Elizabet would be expected to give a speech, which she'd worked hard to prepare. Scout always gave them with little to no prep, a skill Elizabet envied. Mason, Scout's husband, did the same without a second thought. Both them and Elizabet's parents were able to give beautiful, moving speeches with little more than a card scribbled with topics they needed to cover.

Elizabet didn't mind standing on the side smiling while the others spoke, but the thought of speaking herself gave her crippling anxiety. However, she felt determined to do well tonight. She'd practiced dozens of times with whomever would listen. Her family had a small gathering planned before she had to actually go to be presented. She hoped that would ease her nerves.

"You're beautiful," her mother assured her as she came next to her. Kineta's flaming red hair had given way to some gray, but she wore it well. Her mother wore everything well. Kineta adjusted one of her sleeves that had fallen in a crease at her elbow. "I'm so proud of you, Elizabet."

Elizabet smiled. She'd wanted to make her parents proud more than anything. She would never know what led Sean and Kineta, her king and queen, to take her out of an orphanage. She'd been frightened beyond belief, teased ruthlessly due to her inability to speak and obsession with her great-grandfather's book. Elizabet still treasured Flynn Masque. She bought several volumes to give to the children in the family as gifts. She replaced the copy she'd ripped pages out of as a child, back when it was the only way she knew to let people know how she felt about them.

Elizabet remembered her days as a mute clearly. She'd truly tried her best to speak. When Uncle Calvin took her from her home, she'd tried to tell him everything she'd seen but it wouldn't come. At the orphanage, she'd tried crying out when the other children teased her with no luck. When Sean and Kineta adopted her, when they gave her a castle as her home and a sense of belonging she hadn't felt since her first parents' deaths, she'd wanted to tell them she loved them. She'd tried to so many times, only to be met with unintelligible squeaks.

To this day she felt embarrassed it took seeing one of the men who killed her family, tried to kill her, to get her voice back. Seeing him had crumbled the wall that shielded her voice. At first, talking again hurt. Carrying on a conversation longer than five minutes fired her throat and to this day she still couldn't speak at the volumes others did.

Sean and Kineta, however, loved her through all that. They didn't send her away when they finally had one of her own, and she felt Gabe was every bit as much her brother as Jackson had been. She wanted desperately to make them proud.

"I'm scared," Elizabet admitted in a small voice. The girl in the mirror didn't look like her. The golden curls pinned into a complex bun strung with pearls at the nape of her neck didn't belong to the child of a farmer. Her toned muscles came from working out alongside her mother and cousin, not from lifting bales of hay and pumping water. The dress, with its multitude of heavy skirts and long split sleeves, its fashionable asymmetrical neckline and bodice closed with buttons rather than laces…none of it was that of Elizabet Williams. It was Elizabet O'Carrick.

Kineta squeezed her shoulders, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Why's that?"

"I don't feel like I belong here."

Kineta turned her away from the mirror so she only faced her. Elizabet looked up at Kineta with wide eyes, unable to contain her feelings of inadequacy any longer.

"Princess Elizabet O'Carrick," Kineta told her sternly. "Your father and I waited a long time for you. You belong here as much as any of us."

Elizabet smiled sheepishly. Kineta pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Besides," Kineta went on. "You chose us. Remember?"

Elizabet laughed. She had chosen them. They hadn't caught it at the time, but she'd given Kineta a picture of the Flynn Masque character designed after Lyla, her first mother. She'd been thrilled when they told her they'd be taking her home. She'd had no idea they were royals at the time.

"Let's go meet the family," Kineta told her, ushering her towards the door. "They're all eager to see you."

Elizabet led her to the main room of her family's apartment. A selection of light appetizers had been arranged on a table and flutes of champagne sat in a line ready for toasts. They all turned to face her and clapped, giving her a small taste of what would come within an hour. She could hear the music start up when she finished dressing. Guests included the nobles of Hibernia, students fifteen years of age and up at the Academy, and the families working farms surrounding Roscrea. Elizabet had hoped the presence of more commoners would set her at ease. It didn't.

They'd decided this reception would help Elizabet's nerves, but also give the family a chance to give her gifts before her attention went to her party. Elizabet felt her mother squeeze her shoulders again before slipping away.

"Elizabet!"

Hazen and Mara, Mason and Scout's children, collided with her. Elizabet laughed as she ruffled Hazen's hair. Both were dressed for bed. Elizabet lifted Mara to her hip. She enjoyed having small children around. Mara reached for her necklace, turning the stone so it glittered against the light.

"You're so pretty, Elizabet," she whispered, as though in awe. Elizabet giggled. She kissed Mara's cheek as her father collected her.

"Easy, children. You'll ruin her dress," Mason lightly chided them. He winked to Elizabet as she smoothed her hands down her sides, straightening the slight wrinkle Mara created. Elizabet knew it was her own fault. She'd lifted the toddler up of her own free will. "Scout's bringing your present. The children were eager to wish you a happy birthday before I throw them to bed."

Hazen and Mara giggled at their father.

"Happy Birthday, Elizabet," Mason said. He hugged her again. Elizabet had heard boys were supposed to be mean at his age. Gabe had certainly gone through a less than kind stage. Hazen, however, remained sweet. She hoped he stayed that way.

Mason picked up Mara and held her so she could hug Elizabet's neck.

"Happy Birthday!" she cheered. Elizabet laughed and stroked Mara's dark hair.

"Thank you, princess," she replied. She poked Hazen's side, getting a laugh from him. "And you, prince."

"Happy Birthday," Mason told her. He kissed her forehead. "I'll see you at the party, just as soon as these two are contained."

Elizabet nodded to him. He took Hazen's hand, still holding Mara on his hip, and left. Next came Caitlyn. She had left her son and husband back at the Academy. Caitlyn gave her a light hug and put a box wrapped with blue paper in her hands. Elizabet smiled as she opened it. Inside she found a bracelet made from silver chain links. Elizabet had seen several girls her age wearing them, especially at the Academy. The bracelet was meant to hold tiny charms. Some girls in court wore them with two or even three charms on each link, weighing down their wrists so heavily Elizabet wondered how they walked without leaning to one side. Caitlyn had only attached two flattened discs near the clasp. One had been engraved with the O'Carrick insignia. Elizabet had a signet ring with the same mark. The other disc was engraved with sections of wheat surrounding a cow, pig, and horse.

"I love it," Elizabet whispered, hugging Caitlyn tightly.

"I thought you might," Caitlyn laughed, rubbing Elizabet's back. "I know you've been missing your first family. It's good to honor them."

Elizabet nodded. Caitlyn took her wrist and put the bracelet on her.

"And it just so happens it matches your outfit tonight."

Elizabet laughed. "Thank you, Caitlyn."

Caitlyn winked at her and moved on. Gabe was next. He wasn't old enough to attend the ball, but he wasn't young enough to be sent to bed. He'd enjoy the small reception before the party and then likely run off to cause mischief with his friends. Elizabet hugged her little brother.

"Happy Birthday, sis," he told her. "Your present is coming later, after the ball."

"Dad and Mama will kill you if you stay up that late," she whispered to him.

"Not if they don't find out."

Gabe moved away quickly before someone could overhear him. Elizabet just shook her head at his shenanigans. He was by far the cleverest one in their family. He spent a lot of time with Caitlyn and Tucker, assisting them with research projects.

"Next in line was Warden and Carissa. Like Carter, their children had been left at home. Warden and Carissa had both helped Elizabet tremendously over the years. Carissa presented her gift. Elizabet opened it eagerly. Carissa may be Scout's official lady-in-waiting, but she had played an intricate part in training Elizabet's Academy roommate so that she could be named Elizabet's lady-in-waiting next week. Inside this one, Elizabet found an array of beauty products identical to the ones Carissa used for Scout.

"Thank you," Elizabet said politely. She liked getting dressed up, even if the events worthy of getting dressed up made her nervous.

"Happy Birthday, Caterpillar," Warden teased her, using an old nickname he'd given her when trying to coax her to eat while they were in hiding. He was officially Captain of Scout's guard, tasked more often with protecting Hazen and Mara than their parents. Because Scout herself had so little use for him, he'd been in charge of escorting Elizabet to and from Claymound when she visited her uncle and aunt there. Now that she was older she knew there was some bad blood between them and her second parents, but they had all made an effort to stay civil for her sake. Warden often played mediator between the two when tempers flared.

After them were Uncle Calvin and Aunt Tammy themselves. Both hugged her tightly, especially Aunt Tammy. They'd never had children together, though Elizabet wasn't completely certain why. After figuring out what her second parents went through she never wanted to ask. When she was little Uncle Calvin told her he wanted to bring her to live with him year around. His wishes sent her into a nervous spin and prompted Julia, who had come from nowhere, to whisk her home immediately at full speed. Elizabet lost her voice again for three days after that. She couldn't help shuddering at the memory of once again being unable to speak not matter how much she wanted to. Somehow, things had worked out. Well…they balanced enough her uncle and aunt were welcome at her birthday celebration.

"Your parents would be proud," Uncle Calvin whispered in her ear.

"You look beautiful," Aunt Tammy added. "Like a princess."

"She is a princess," Uncle Calvin grumbled. Elizabet sighed. She dropped her voice low so the rest of the guests wouldn't hear her.

"I wish you'd accept them," she told her uncle plainly.

"It's hard, Elizabet. They took you away from me."

Elizabet wasn't sure how to respond. Calvin had just singlehandedly ruined what was supposed to be a special day, no matter how nervous the whole thing made her. She started to step back, wanting to flee back to her room, but someone behind her caught her arms. Elizabet spun around, coming face to face with Talia. It was clear she'd heard everything. She turned Elizabet back to face her uncle, stepping forward so she was at her side. Talia kept her arm around Elizabet as she spoke.

"I had a son taken away from me," she told Calvin in a low, cold voice. "I found him years later, adopted by two loving parents who couldn't have their own. It doesn't matter that Sean and Kineta have Gabe. They lost a dozen before him, before Elizabet too. I had a friend to tell me it'd be better to let him stay where he was happy, with the family he loved. I see that after all these years you've had no friend to tell you this, so I will. If you keep attacking Elizabet's family, she will turn on you."

"I'm her family," Calvin said firmly, raising his voice so loud others were starting to look. "I'm her uncle."

Elizabet looked over as Kane now came on her other side, also putting an arm around her. "Don't make Elizabet choose between them and you. It's not fair to her, and will only hurt you in the long run," he told Calvin boldly. Elizabet stared at her uncle. Talia and Kane had just said what she'd wanted to tell him for years. His efforts to manipulate her towards him were backfiring and pushing her away.

"She should…" Calvin began, but Tammy cut him off.

"Stop it," she ordered her husband. He turned to stare at her. She'd never interrupted him before. He knew her past, and overall was gentle with her. He was by far a better man than her first husband, but when Elizabet came into play something overtook him. Tammy stepped in front of him and took Elizabet's hands. "Lizzie, we are happy for you," she told her firmly. "We are happy you fit so well with your family, even if you weren't born to them. We are proud of how you were raised and expect you to use this opportunity you have to do some good. We have grown into the remarkable young woman we always knew you would be."

Elizabet hugged Tammy tightly. All these years, the only thing she wanted was for them to be proud of her.

"We will see you at the ball," Tammy whispered into her ear. She rubbed Elizabet's back and then broke off, taking Calvin's arm. Everyone stared at them as they left the apartment, Calvin silent for the first time in his life.

"Are you alright, Elizabet?" Sean demanded as he came to her. Elizabet nodded. Her mother stepped in and hugged her, her grip firm.

"I'm sorry that happened," she whispered, though she couldn't have prevented it. It'd been Elizabet's decision to invite them. It was her fault if anything.

"Thank you," Sean said to Kane and Talia, who both nodded. Elizabet released her mother and turned to Kane, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm glad you and Gabby could come," she whispered. Kane returned her hug. He always felt safe to her. Everyone in her generation had run to him for help at some point in their lives. He seemed to always know what to do, and whether or not they should alert their parents to particular problems.

"Russ and Reese wanted to see all the ladies dressed up. Don't worry, they're only allowed at the ball for an hour," he teased. Elizabet laughed. William and Anamaria weren't in attendance, but they'd taken on Holt and Robin while Kane and Gabby brought over Russ and Reese. Gabby's sister Lucy had come too, probably in the ballroom already keeping an eye on the boys. They and Caitlyn had something they all wanted to meet about, and Elizabet's birthday seemed as good an excuse as any to gather in Hibernia.

"Where is Gabby?" Elizabet asked as she turned to hug Talia too.

"She was pulled to the medical wing. You know how she is with balls…but I'm fairly certain she's needed down there tonight. Something about a knight who injured his shoulder and it's not healing appropriately. Gabby's always able to feel things the others miss."

"That's Sir Quincy, sweetheart," Sean told Elizabet before looking to Kane. "I was hoping Gabby would have time to give him a look while she was here."

Elizabet looked to the ground as she hugged Talia. Sir Quincy had been hurt running down a madman who tried to attack Gabe while the two of them were riding in the woods together. Gabby's time was definitely better spent down in the medical wing. Elizabet would simply have to make an appearance after the ball if she wanted to see her tonight.

"Happy Birthday, Elizabet," Liam said as he came next to Talia. Elizabet pulled away from Talia and took the gift he held out for her. She was more than happy to move on. She opened the red Nihon-Ja style envelope to reveal what they had gifted several of the girls in the family as they came of age. It was a jade comb with a silk flower sewn into its handle. Usually, the flowers were lotuses or lilies. Rosalina had one that was, as her name demanded, roses. This one was a bundle of cherry blossoms.

"Thank you," Elizabet told Liam and Talia. They both nodded. Kane gave her the gift from him and Gabby next. It was a tin of Arridi coffee, her favorite drink. For some reason coffee calmed her rather than excite her. She thanked Kane and, just then, Scout arrived. Scout had no idea what had happened with Uncle Calvin and Aunt Tammy, but she seemed to bring an air of cheerfulness back to the room. She walked straight for Elizabet, carrying the tiara Sean and Kineta had given her when they moved the capital to Roscrea.

Elizabet audibly gasped, forgetting the drama from moments ago. She'd admired Scout's first Roscrea tiara for years. Scout only wore tiaras when she had to, and on her wedding someone had gifted her and Mason crowns that matched. Scout traded out the two occasionally, but overall she kept the one that she got for her wedding.

"I didn't think it'd be appropriate to wrap," Scout whispered to her as she placed the tiara on her head. Carissa, always prepared, came forward with pins to anchor it down. Elizabet, holding her head still, glanced to her mother.

"Did you know about this?" she demanded. Kineta laughed.

"We all did," she admitted. "Why do you think I insisted you wear your hair a certain way?"

Elizabet smiled, waiting for Carissa to finish with the pins before going to hug Scout.

"Thank you," she whispered. "You've no idea what this means to me."

"Just promise you'll turn it over to Mara on her sixteenth birthday," Scout whispered back. "It's the first tiara a princess of united Hibernia wore. It's appropriate we pass it down the line."

"I will," Elizabet promised. By the time Mara turned sixteen she'd likely be married with a new crown of her own anyway. She looked around, secretly enjoying the rays of light reflected from the tiara. "Where are Daniel and Julia?"

"Keeping guard," Sean answered. "It's what they do best. They promised to check in with you sometime tonight."

Elizabet nodded. They began passing around the flutes of champagne. Elizabet took hers, staring at it with mild curiosity. Her parents had allowed her sips of this and that from time to time, but never a full glass. At the Academy, a friend somehow got a canteen full of beer once. She'd taken a sip and that day decided she could never be a Skandian. Today, at sixteen, she'd be allowed full access to alcohol at formal functions. She knew better than to get sloppy drunk, especially at her own birthday party, but she had never pushed her limits enough to know where they were. Would one glass of champagne hurt her? Through Uncle Calvin, she knew her first father had trouble with alcohol. Her second parents watched her like a hawk when they let her sip their drinks after learning that. She looked to them now as a flute was brought to her.

"You don't have to drink it," Kineta whispered into her ear. "Just spit it back into the glass. That's how many of the noble girls hide early pregnancies."

Elizabet almost choked though she had nothing in her mouth yet. She stared at her mother. Kineta just shrugged.

"You're sixteen now. You know what goes on behind the scenes in court. We won't pretend you don't anymore."

Elizabet looked back at the flute. Her father raised his, prompting everyone around the room to do the same.

"Elizabet, you chose us. We've loved having you as part of the family, and fondly call you our daughter. You've grown to be than we could have ever hoped for. You've been an inspiration to Hibernia in so many ways, and we know you will continue to do great things with your life. Elizabet!"

"Elizabet!" everyone echoed. Elizabet smiled, choking up at her father's words. He'd have something much longer, likely sappier, at the actual ball, but he'd said everything she could want him to say. She realized if she didn't do something she'd start crying, which she desperately wanted to avoid. She had a tiara on now. She had to keep her chin parallel to the floor or risk the pins anchoring it to her head tugging out of place. She lifted the flute to her lips and took a sip, not knowing how else to get a moment of composure. It tasted sweet and bitter all at once. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to finish the flute, let alone enough to get drunk. She sighed with relief.

"May I?" Sean asked as he offered her his arm. Elizabet set the still full flute aside and took his arm.

"Thank you, Daddy," she told him as he led her down the hallway. Everyone else took a different direction. They'd all be announced and enter from a side door, leaving the grand stairway for Elizabet and Sean.

"Anything for you, Elizabet."


	110. Last Theme: Kane and Gabby O'Carrick

**A/N: Getting closer to the end. Oh the feels.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **Last Theme- Kane and Gabby O'Carrick**

Kane groaned slightly. Gabby's fingers pressed deeply against his bare back, finding the sore spots along his spine and popping them. Getting some kind of treatment had become their nightly ritual. Even healers he wasn't married to agreed nursing the injury regularly would keep him able-bodied longer.

It'd been made official two weeks ago. His aggressive riding and risky stunts finally caught up with him. His most recent fall left him in so much pain he couldn't move. Luckily, he had been riding with William, Daniel, Anamaria, and Julia. They'd been out hunting. Well, he, William, Daniel, and Julia hunted. Anamaria just wanted an excuse to ride. They'd been having the time of their lives, chasing down a stag. Then Kane tried to take a jump. He'd thought he ducked low enough to miss the branch, but it'd gotten him square across his forehead.

That wasn't the worst though. When he went down, he felt something snap. He'd laid on the ground afraid to move as pain seared through his body. The others had gathered around him with great concern. He couldn't even sit up. He could move his toes and fingers, but he still felt something was desperately wrong. Anamaria, the fastest free rider of them all, dashed back to the castle and returned with Ace and two of his assistants.

Ace came prepared. He and his assistants lifted Kane onto a stretcher and strapped him down so he couldn't move even if he wanted to (which he didn't). Back at the medical wing, Ace had Kane lie flat on his stomach and cut his shirt off of him to expose his skin. He called in specialists and Kane began the agony of having every piece of his spine manipulated back into shape. They made him lay on his stomach for a week before letting him turn onto his back, given the stipulation he lay reclined at an angle they approved. After two weeks of that, he was finally released into Gabby's care. They gave him a contraption made from metal and leather straps to brace his torso. Gabby forced him to wear it any time he was awake.

Now, six months later, he still dealt with pain but was only doomed to the brace on rainy days. Gabby worked on him daily. Every other week a friend of Gabby's came over who specialized in Kane's type of injury. He hated the sessions, honestly. But he understood Gabby's concern and, when he was being completely honest, he did feel better when they were over. Once again he was reminded how lucky he was to have Gabby in his life. Without her, it was very possible he'd be bedridden these days.

He felt Gabby's hands ease off. He smiled, knowing what would come next. There were indeed perks to being married to his physician. Her hands became gentle, easing the pain she'd just caused. He rolled over and sat up, hopping off her table. He put his hands on her hips and brought her close to him, kissing her.

"Thanks," he whispered once they parted. He stroked her hair. Ever since she gave up shifts at the medical wing he got to see more of her hair. She no longer kept it up in a scarf. She kept it and her apron for when she was called to an intensive patient, but her day-to-day patients as a private physician weren't in danger of infection and keeping her hair back didn't matter as much. Now that he got to look at it more, he could see the gray coming through. Gabby's blonde hair was quite a few shades darker than his and her changing color came through much more clearly than his own. He'd noticed his hair was turning silver in the same manner as Talia's had when she hit middle age years. Even as an aging grandmother now, her hair remained thick and flawless with just a few streaks of silver through her blonde. Gabby wasn't so lucky, but she never said anything. No one told her.

Besides, he loved her graying hair. It was the product of raising three rambunctious children and saving more lives than anyone could count. Somehow, and he still wasn't entirely sure how, she'd become their main breadwinner. Kane moved up the ladder fairly quickly and retired with a comfortable pension, but Gabby surpassed him more than three times over. And that was with her attempting to refuse all 'rewards' the rich and royal threw at her. Even with her post as a private physician now, which was more of a hobby than a job, she made more per month than he had at retirement.

The money allowed the couple a comfortable life. They had an apartment in the castle big enough to host family gatherings when the Hibernians visited. They had a private maid to do their housekeeping and enough for Gabby to keep their apartment stocked better than most clinics. They invested with Gabby's sister Lucy when she took over their father's business and helped her develop it from ships-for-hire to specialized trade in medicines and healing equipment. Gabby worked closely with Caitlyn, and the two in turn relied on Lucy's business savvy to turn profits. The women became the three richest ladies without titles in the west. Well…Gabby and Lucy weren't titled. Caitlyn abdicated hers, but she'd technically been born with one.

Kane kissed Gabby again, filling with pride in her. Once cast aside as some blind girl, she'd definitely climbed her way to success. Had she remained some blind girl and he married her, they'd likely still be living in the same cramped apartment he had when they wed. They wouldn't starve, but they wouldn't have much in terms of luxury either. Neither needed luxury to be happy, but there were times the money was convenient if nothing else. Like when Kane hurt his back and needed an expensive brace to recover, and a masseuse table for his beautiful healer wife to maintain the recovery.

"What?" Gabby giggled once he took his lips away. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I don't deserve you," he whispered.

"There was a time many said I didn't deserve you. I suppose we've balanced out."

He kissed her again. "Thanks for working on my back, Gabby. It helps a lot."

She traced up from his sides to his chest and up to his face. She positioned her fingers to 'see' his expression as she continued. Kane let her slide her hand into place, managing to steal one more kiss before they came to a rest.

"This must be important," he said with a serious tone.

"I did the math," Gabby told him. "We're a few years away from being the same age Halt and Pauline were when they adopted you."

Kane swallowed hard. He missed his parents dearly. Though he knew old age would have gotten them by now if the invaders hadn't, he still missed them.

"Kane, I want us to talk about raising another child."

Kane's forehead furrowed. They'd stopped after Robin because…well, three was enough. They had their boys, they had a little girl. It'd been enough. "Why?" he asked.

"We have the space. We have the money. I don't know…I just…I feel now that we both have all this free time…maybe there's a child somewhere that would fit us."

Kane nodded. She'd complained of their home being empty before. He'd considered adopting again, but wanted her to feel the same way. Adoptions were close to his heart. He adored Russ, but ever since he learned the details of his own adoption he sort of imagined doing the same thing one day, rescuing an orphan from a childhood filled with turmoil.

"I'm not sure about an infant," he admitted. They were both too old to get up all hours of the night.

"Of course not," Gabby whispered. "I was thinking…maybe six or seven years old?

Kane kissed her gently. "Let's sleep on it. I'd love to adopt, but we'll have to think this through and prepare everything if we want to add a new addition."

Gabby nodded. She smiled sheepishly. "Is that a yes then?"

Kane nuzzled her ear. "It's a strong maybe. I think we should start with visiting the Ward. We'll take them treats or pay for them to all go to a jongleur show or something."

Gabby beamed. "I want Russ, Holt, and Robin to all be in agreement as well."

Kane laughed. "We'll corner them when they come for Reese's birthday next month."

There was a knock at the door. Kane gave Gabby one more kiss and went to greet the servant girl bringing in dinner from the royal kitchens. She curtsied to them and quickly set about ferrying food from her cart to their table. She left as fast as she'd come, moving on to the next apartment. Kane returned to Gabby and held her tight. They weren't much younger than Halt and Pauline when they adopted him, but they also weren't much older than Talia when she had Russ. Kane didn't want to put Gabby at risk, and he was fairly certain she was past her childbearing years. But part of him imagined what it'd be like to have one more with her. Holt and Robin had both been fairly easy for her to carry, and he'd loved every minute. He pushed those thoughts aside. They'd adopt and that'd be that.

* * *

 **6 months later**

Kane carried eight-year-old Anne using both arms. Her dark chestnut hair didn't match his family full of blondes. Her naturally tanned skin reminded him more of Anamaria than anyone. Horace watched the orphanage like a hawk, and Jenny provided them with restaurant leftovers as well as cook elaborate meals for them on special occasions.

Even with Horace and Jenny looking out, Anne was dangerously thin. Gabby had already made it her first order of business to help the girl put on weight. As he carried her, Kane felt more like he was carrying a five or six year old. Anne's lanky limbs felt like they would snap at the slightest pressure.

Anne's dress hung loosely over her frame. Her boots were too small and she clearly didn't have regular baths. He carried her belongings in a cloth sack, what few there were. She'd been abandoned at the age of four. She'd been playing with too many siblings by the river. One of them pushed her and she landed in the water face first. The impact blurred her vision beyond repair. As time went on it worsened. Anne described it as a watery haze of color that gave her headaches. To remedy this, she wore a scarf meant for someone's neck during winter over her eyes. It covered most her face, making her stick out much more than necessary. No one had taught her to use a cane, as Gabby did. No one taught her anything. She couldn't even walk in a straight line steadily.

"Here we are," Kane told his new daughter as he opened the door to his home. He carried her to what was once Robin's room. She'd been their only child at home when they moved, and she'd voluntarily taken the smallest space. It wasn't that Kane and Gabby wanted Anne to be in the smallest room, but that as an untrained blind girl it'd be easiest for her to manage until she had a handle on things.

Kane set her on her feet in her new bedroom. Gabby was already there, sitting on the edge of her made up bed. His wife was smiling when they came in. She must have heard them at the door.

"We limited bright colors," he explained to Anne gently. "This is your bedroom. Would you like to take off your scarf and let us know if you like it?"

Slowly, with nerves that reminded him strongly of Kelly and Elizabet, Anne lowered her scarf to her neck. She turned her head every which direction.

"Anything that would cause your headaches?" Gabby asked gently.

"I can see your hair," Anne answered. Her gaze settled on Gabby. "Kind of…it's really blurry."

Anne wasn't in the dark like Gabby, but after getting to know her Kane almost wished she was. Gabby didn't suffer from light-induced headaches or the tease of abstract colors. Gabby smiled and held out her hands towards Anne. Anne may see Gabby's hair, but she couldn't decipher the arms. Kane gently nudged her into Gabby's reach. Gabby pulled her up to her lap, first hugging her. Anne gripped her skirt nervously. Gabby found her hand and worked it away. She pressed Anne's palm to her cheek and gently spread out her fingers so she could read her eyes and mouth.

"Can you see me better now?" Gabby asked.

Even Kane could tell Anne's touch was too firm. She'd have to work on that. Gabby would help her.

"Doesn't this make people…uh…think that you're…uh…"

"No more than wearing a full scarf over your eyes all the time," Gabby assured her in her most gentle tone. "Be sure you always ask before you look at someone. Eventually you'll have a few friends that won't mind you seeing them whenever you wish."

Anne's hand slipped away from Gabby's face back down to her skirt. "I don't have friends," she whispered in a mousey voice. Kane joined them on the bed, sitting next to Gabby. He held his hand to her back, rubbing it gently.

"You will," he assured her while Gabby positioned her own hand over Anne's face. "You've got cousins that are eager to meet you. None of them will care about your eyes."

"Why not?"

"They're used to me," Gabby answered with honesty. "Anne, you're a bright girl. We're so happy you let us adopt you. Sweetheart, we want you to have your best chance at life. That's going to come from becoming independent. I'm going to teach you how to do that."

Anne looked as though she'd cry. She hugged Gabby tightly. Kane and Gabby hadn't set out to adopt a blind child, but now Anne was home he was glad they did. They failed miserably at empty nesting, and had far more than they could ever need. The idea had been to share their home with a child in need of one, a child who Russ, Holt, and Robin would eagerly call their sibling. Anne had met and been approved by all three. They'd met her on the fourth trip to the orphanage. Kane began volunteering to read them stories while Gabby volunteered to make medical rounds, disguising their search as charity trips. They still made such trips, but Anne was whom they chose to bring home. After Kane caught her stumbling along with scraped knees and a hand against the wall with that ridiculous scarf over her eyes he'd known she'd be the one. He was glad Gabby and their children saw it too.

"I'll leave you girls to get cleaned up," he said after several moments. He rubbed Gabby's back and kissed her cheek. He rubbed Anne's back too and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Gabby had taken a bath in there and filled it with hot water while they were away, and she'd guessed Anne's measurements for a first outfit and nightgown. They'd take her to the tailor in the morning for new clothes. Anne's first few days would be filled with assimilating into the family and getting a crash course from Gabby in coping with blindness. After that they'd get her into a routine. She'd be educated alongside Horace III and Lily, royal children close to her in age. Gabby had already spoken with both and their parents about Anne still learning to cope with blindness. Horace III especially was eager to help. Lily, known for being a bit ditzy, was simply happy to have a new playmate and schoolmate.

Kane minded their dinner while Gabby got Anne cleaned up. When Robin was Anne's age, he was still helping with her baths. Anne, however, wasn't his biological daughter. After her start at life he and Gabby agreed it was best to start teaching her modesty right away. Dinner was purposely simple tonight. They'd sent word to the kitchens they wouldn't need meals for the next couple of weeks while Gabby taught Anne how to eat. While he fetched their new daughter, Gabby had stuffed pies with minced meat, carrots, onions, and peas. Tonight, Gabby would teach her to use a fork and knife. Tomorrow, she'd introduce her to sectioning her food on a plate.

The girls reappeared an hour later. Anne's new dress, though measurements had been guessed, fit her better than her old one. It fell down to her calves, as was the style for girls her age, and laced at the sleeves and sides so it could be as tight or loose as was comfortable for her. Her still wet hair had been combed free of tangles and tied back with a ribbon. Her feet were bare. Perhaps they could dig out something of Robin's for her to borrow until they bought her new shoes tomorrow. She didn't cover her eyes. Kane watched for signs of a headache as Gabby led her across the room towards the table. They'd been careful to put away anything that could set one off. So far it seemed to work. With the grime washed away, Anne looked better. Perhaps there was hope for her yet.

Gabby showed her where she'd sit next to Kane. One day, Gabby would return to her seat opposite of Anne's. For now, she needed Gabby to guide her. Kane watched Anne closely while Gabby went over using a fork and knife from the perspective of the blind. Anne squinted, as though if she concentrated hard enough her vision would clear. Perhaps her determination to see was what caused her headaches.

Anne almost had it down. She took one successful bite, then another. Then she tilted her fork just a bit too much. Kane grabbed a napkin and did his best to catch it before it spilled into her lap, but missed. Anne gasped at the hot food seeping through her dress and shot back. She took another step back, frantically trying to get the food off her. Kane lunged and caught her shoulders. He grabbed a fold of her skirt and lifted it so the food no longer made contact with her skin.

"What happened?" Gabby asked. She still sat at the table, unaware of the food slipping. Anne began crying.

"She dropped some food onto her dress," Kane replied. He knelt in front of Anne, using the napkin to dab at the spot. "It burned her a little."

"Are you alright, Anne?" Gabby asked, rising from her chair. Anne kept crying.

"It was just a shock is all," Kane answered when Anne did not. The skirt was stained, but the danger was gone. He rubbed Anne's back, leading her back to the table. "Nothing to get upset over."

Anne's fingers felt at the still moist spot on her dress. "I ruined it," she muttered. Gabby sat back down as well. Kane silently took her hand and guided it to the stain. Gabby felt it, calmly stroking Anne's hair with her free hand.

"You ruined nothing," Gabby assured her. "I'll wash it out later."

"All I ever do is ruin things," Anne wept. "I'm horrible."

Kane reached over, resting his hand on Anne's shoulder. He could tell she wasn't used to being touched, but she needed to learn to trust people. Even Gabby, with her successful career and ability to navigate the entire city with just her cane, needed touch.

"You're not horrible," he told her firmly. "Our boys made much bigger messes than this in their time."

"Sometimes on purpose," Gabby added. "This was just an accident. You're fine."

Nothing they could say would calm her. Anne was already weeping. She hid her face in her hands, not touching her food. Kane rubbed her back more, wishing he could calm her. Roman had warned him how Gabby was when she first lost her sight, just in case their new daughter was the same. He'd advised that, sometimes, it would be better just to let Anne know she wasn't alone while she let out her frustrations. This seemed like one of those times. Gabby stroked her hair quietly, letting the tears play out. Once Anne finished, Gabby went right back to guiding her hands over the fork and knife, teaching her all over again. Dinner was slow, and Kane ended up wolfing his down after his girls finished, but Anne seemed to calm down. Kane moved to clean up the mess while Gabby took Anne around the apartment. She guided Anne's hand to teach door, letting her know what room that was, and the layout of the main room's furniture. She took her back to their own bedroom and taught her how to get from the door to the bed in case she needed them during the night.

Then, Gabby returned to Anne's room. She took her around again and again. By the time Kane finished cleaning up, Anne had it down. She walked around without Gabby, showing Kane she knew where everything was. She slammed into the edge of her wardrobe and turned over the chair at her desk, but Kane commended her on a job well done all the same. At some point she'd changed into her nightgown. He noticed she kept rubbing her forehead. There was nothing in terms of light or color to set off a headache, but she'd had her fill of stress for the day. Kane returned to the kitchen and boiled a tablet of dried peppermint and chamomile into tea. Caitlyn's tablets of Gabby's ingredient portions were indeed the girls' biggest seller. They worked wonders.

He strained part of the liquid into a cup and soaked a cloth in the rest. He brought them to Anne. She lay down under her covers while Gabby gently massaged her temples in circles. She must have smelled what he was doing because she allowed him to take over the moment he came back. He coaxed the tea into Anne and then lay the cloth over her eyes.

"I can't see," Anne whimpered, touching the cloth on her eyes. Kane took her hand and squeezed it.

"Anne, you can't see anyway," Kane reminded her. She whimpered.

"You're going to see with your hands," Gabby assured her. "We're going to teach you."

Anne kept whimpering, almost to the point of tears. Something clicked with Kane. He mentally kicked himself. He'd been so focused on her blindness he'd forgotten she was first a child. Russ, Holt, and Robin had all gone through the same stage at her age.

"Anne, are you afraid of the dark?" he asked gently. It'd make sense. She covered her eyes with a scarf in public because the brightness gave her headaches, but in private she went without. She tried focusing on colors to make sense of them when she knew it'd bring her pain later. The logical thing would be for her to keep her eyes shut, but she refused.

Anne's silence confirmed her answer. Gabby rest her hand over the cloth on Anne's eyes. Kane rubbed his wife's back and daughter's arm.

"Anne, something we did as a family when we had all our other children home was end our day reading together."

"Reading?" Anne repeated with a dismal tone. "I…um…"

"I can't read either," Gabby assured her. "Kane's good at it, though. We've got lots of books. Do you have any favorites?"

Anne bit her lip, finally starting to relax a bit. "Uh…back at the orphanage everyone talked about Flynn Masque, but…um…"

"Do you have a favorite story of his?" Kane asked. Thanks to Elizabet, they had the full collection. She'd gifted volume after volume to them after learning Kane read to the family after dinner every night.

"I've never actually gotten to listen," Anne admitted. "Everyone else talked about them, but…I…"

"You're in luck. We have every one," Gabby assured her. "Kane, maybe we should start with the first since she's not heard any of them?"

Kane nodded. He left them briefly to collect the book. He sat on the bed when he returned, next to Anne and in front of Gabby. He lay a hand on Anne's shoulder, letting her know he was there. With his foot, he rubbed Gabby's leg. She grinned.

" _The Beginnings of Flynn Masque_ ," Kane read. "Once, there was a boy. He wasn't just an ordinary boy. In fact, he was quite extraordinary…"

Kane read the entire first story. Anne smiled almost through the entire thing. She lay in bed quietly while she listened. Perhaps this would be the key that opened her up. She dozed off towards the end. Kane kept reading though, sensing Gabby was enjoying it as much as Anne had. Once he finished he shut the book and set it on her bedside table. Slowly, Kane and Gabby stood. Kane took Gabby's hand through his arm and led her back to their bedroom.

"She needs proper shoes and a cane," Gabby said as she sat with Anne's stained dress. "How bad is this stain?"

"Not bad at all," Kane answered. He took it from her hands and carried it to their wash basin. "A little water and soap will get it out. There's no sense in washing the whole thing. I'll take care of it."

Kane set to scrubbing the remnants of dinner while Gabby checked through everything else Anne needed. He hung the tiny dress up to dry and began preparing for bed himself.

"We need to find something suitable to cover her eyes. If light and color bother her that much she needs to be shaded from it."

"That scarf is too much," Kane agreed. "Maybe Rosalina or Kelly will think of something. They're good at the fashion stuff."

Gabby laughed. "Good indeed."

Kane sat on their bed, watching Gabby while she prepared for bed herself. He caught her wrist when she came towards the bed and pulled her into his lap. She embraced him, her fingers kneading a bit at the sore spot of his back.

"Want me to work on you tonight?" she asked.

"I think I can manage without you torturing me this once," he replied. He kissed her cheek. "We're parents again, Gabby."

Gabby giggled. "I like her, Kane. She's going to do so well once we get her headaches under control."

"It's a good thing you can be her healer and mentor in addition to her mother. I'm not sure she'd fit with anyone else."

Gabby brought their faces close together. "You're a great father," she whispered. "She relaxed when you were close to her. Did you notice? She trusts you."

Kane held her close. "I'm glad we have her," he said in a low voice. "I feel there's a lot we can give her she wouldn't get at the orphanage."

"I thought so too," Gabby replied. "She's got a long ways to go. She's afraid to pick up her feet when she walks and it makes her stumble. When she walks without a guide she overthinks everything and panics. When she walks with a guide she leans too much onto them, as though she were lame instead of blind. She's afraid of the world."

Kane nodded, impressed Gabby had picked up on so much in such a short amount of time. He'd noticed she struggled, but Gabby pinned each fault. He stroked Gabby's hair. "We'll start by taking care of the basics," he said. "Shoes, clothes, a proper haircut, introduce her to the family…"

"A cane," Gabby added. "That's the most important."

Kane went to his desk and began writing everything down. "Cane," he repeated. "We'll get two or three made. Remember how quickly Robin grew at this age?"

Gabby smiled at the memory. She slid under the covers and lay down. He finished his list and joined her. Her hand went directly for his face, seeing him. "I love this," she whispered. "Raising children with you is the best thing I've done."

Kane laughed. He kissed her nose, getting a giggle out of her.

"You're such a great mother," he told her. "Ever since I threw Russ at you, you've been great."

"Well, it's not often the father comes home with an unexpected child," Gabby teased. He wrapped his arms around her and she relaxed. "I loved having Russ. I didn't really get nervous until we were expecting Holt, but it's all gone better than I could ever imagine. I couldn't do any of this without you."

"What happened to your big speech about being blind but independent?"

"Independent with a Kane," Gabby laughed.


	111. Last Theme: Liam and Talia Leaf

**A/N: 2 more after this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **Last Theme: Liam and Talia Leaf**

Liam cradled his newest grandchild. Baby Lina had come a little early and was by far the tiniest child he'd held. Caitlyn lay next to him on the couch. The rest of the family was out celebrating Samhain. They'd join them for dinner soon. Even Mason and Scout managed to find a way to duck out of some of their royal duties to be there for dinner. It wasn't often their family could be together.

Tucker's knee felt decent, so he'd joined Mason and Russ for a drink before dinner. Kane took charge of Mara, Carter, and Anne while Gabby went with Talia to help spy on Jin. Not much got past Talia's eyes or Gabby's ears, and representatives from the royal family of Araluen just happened to arrive earlier that day. It didn't take long to find out Reese was among those representatives and after getting a report from William on their trip to Nihon-Ja, Talia had to see for herself if the rumors were true. Jin had excused herself to enjoy the festival before dinner around the same time Russ had, but Russ turned up for drinks and Jin did not. Jin's mysterious absence sparked so much curiosity no one noticed when Holt, Hazen, and Robin broke away as well. Liam didn't worry about those teens though. He'd overheard Hazen promising Holt and Robin he'd teach them to bow fish, and stashing supplies for that venture would have to include some sneaking around during daylight hours so they could better sneak off that night.

Caitlyn, having given birth to her second child just two weeks prior, was in no shape to go running around. With eleven years between little Lina and Carter, she had her work cut out for her. The new baby looked so much like her grandmother it hurt, but Liam couldn't think of a better name. His new granddaughter already had his first wife's ability to entrance those around her. Liam gladly volunteered to stay behind with them.

"How are you feeling?" Liam asked Caitlyn while he rocked. Mason and Scout chose to hose the family in a sitting area closest to Tucker and Caitlyn's bedroom. He'd seen Caitlyn walk out and sit down earlier. She hadn't moved since she sat, and walking obviously pained her. She'd had Carter young. Not as young as Talia when she had Kane, but still younger than other women in the family. Eleven years later, she wasn't far off the age Lina had been when she had her. Still, the second had been much harder than the first. She'd taken up Scout's offer to host her through the pregnancy and provide a team of midwives around her sixth month. Good thing too, because it turned out she needed them.

"Tired," Caitlyn admitted. "I'm just exhausted. I'll be fine."

Liam rocked baby Lina some more, playing with her fingers. "Sleep. I'll watch over her."

The moment he said 'sleep' Caitlyn's eyes closed. Liam let her drift off. He remembered the days Lina carried her. She just gotten used to her twisted foot when they learned about Caitlyn mid-mission. Once home, the pregnancy hit Lina with full force. She became tired, unsteady, and unable to focus longer than a few minutes. Liam had done his best to pamper her during that time. He'd even enlisted the family to help with Scout when Lina became too fatigued to keep up with her first child. He wasn't there for Scout, but Caitlyn all but did her in. It'd taken her awhile to recover after the birth.

"Looks like you're getting mum back for what she did to grandmum," Liam whispered to the baby. Little Lina just sucked her thumb. He stood, carrying her to the balcony. He stood there, taking in the festival below. It was warm out, perfect for Little Lina to take in. "Let's let mum rest," he told her as he adjusted her blanket. What a precious thing children were.

Twenty minutes later, the family was back. Tucker woke Caitlyn and helped her sit up. He eased next to her, letting her lean against him. He rest his bum leg next to her. Mara and Carter led Anne to a window seat. She held her cane parallel to her body and held Mara's arm, giggling madly with her cousins. Mara must have gotten her inability to dwell on differences from her mother. Anne wore a wide black ribbon wrapped twice around her eyes. She tied it behind her head into a pretty knot Frey had taught her in Araluen. She was finally learning how to deal with light and color, but the boldness of a festival would surely prove too much for her. Now that they were home she untied the ribbon from her eyes and instead used it for her hair. Unlike Gabby, Anne had could see vague blurs of color. Because of this, she didn't stare blankly into nothing as Gabby did. Her eyes turned to stare at whatever color was brightest.

Mara and Carter sat on either side of her and the three continued whatever game they were playing. Liam came back inside, still holding the baby, and watched as Mara put Anne's hand on her face. Mara had Scout's outgoing friendliness, and Carter got his mother's analytical curiosity. He studied the girls as though taking notes in his mind.

Scout, Talia, and Jin set to arranging trays of food on the table while Holt and Hazen were recruited to see to the plates, forks, and knives and Robin poured drinks. Kane and Mason laughed together over something they shared with Tucker and Caitlyn. Caitlyn joined in laughing, holding her stomach as she did so. Liam returned to the couch and knelt next to his daughter.

"She started squirming a little while ago," he told her. "You may want to feed her before we eat."

Caitlyn nodded. Tucker took that as his cue to help Caitlyn up. Mason stepped forward as well, glad to assist his sister-in-law and, in a way, little sister. She disappeared into a bedroom. Scout, somehow knowing Caitlyn was slipping away, disappeared with her shortly after.

While the Leaf sisters were gone, everyone gathered around the table. Anne, still lacking confidence when she ate outside of her own home, sat between her parents. She squinted so hard lines appeared on her forehead. Kane noticed too. He leaned down and whispered something to her. She rubbed her forehead and then reached for the ribbon in her hair, tying it back around her eyes. Gabby felt certain the ribbon was temporary, like when Elizabet was mute. She'd learn to deal with light and colors in time, but for now blocking them saved her from severe headaches no child should have to suffer.

Liam sat at one end of the table with Talia to one side and Jin to the other. If Jin had known her mother was spying on her, she didn't show it. Holt, Hazen, and Robin all looked very guilty but everyone let it go. Bow fishing was something they could be allowed to get away with. Mason sat on the other end next to Tucker. Seats for their wives remained empty. It still felt hard to believe Tucker's lifelong injury had stemmed from affection for his now sister-in-law. But, after getting to know him, Liam decided Tucker rode that day out of concern for the safety of his princess, not his sweetheart. Tucker's flirtation had been just that: flirtation. His affection for Caitlyn was much more genuine.

"Can we start?" Mara asked from her place next to where Lina would sit. Carter sat on her diagonal, next to where Caitlyn would sit.

"Wait for your mother and aunt," Mason told her sternly. Mara shrugged and went back to giggling with Carter. It was another ten minutes before the sisters reappeared. They each took their places at the table.

"Did Lina fall asleep?" Tucker asked. He reached up to help Caitlyn sit. She faltered slightly, causing Hazen to reach behind Carter to brace her chair.

"Yes," Caitlyn answered once she was down. "Daideo over there must have worn her out."

Liam grinned. He genuinely enjoyed his grandchildren. He knew that, until Jin married, Baby Lina would be his last one. The family ate together and then Hazen and Mara were put in charge of cleanup while the adults moved to the couches. Robin voluntarily joined them, and somehow blackmailed her brothers into doing the same. A look from Tucker told Carter he had no choice but to help as well. Tucker and Caitlyn were allowed one for themselves, as Tucker constantly needed to rest his leg and Caitlyn had recently had a baby. Mason sat in an oversized chair that would easily hold Scout as well, once she finished working with Gabby to recruit Mara once more. Anne needed to coaxed into joining her cousins' activities, and took to Mara with ease. Mara gladly took Anne's hand and gave her a towel. Mara then recruited Carter for their line. Mara washed, Anne dried, and Carter stacked on the service cart that would go back to the kitchens.

Gabby held Scout's arm as they rejoined the group. Scout went first to Kane, who sat on a chaise. She happily joined him, sitting in her usual place on his lap. Scout then went to sit in Mason's. Liam held Talia's waist a larger couch. Jin sat with them, her posture perfect as always. They talked for hours, pretending not to notice when the teenagers filed into the same room without permission. That particular room had a window that could be easily scaled down from using the corner of the building. Anne kept her eyes covered the rest of the night. The little girls disappeared to Mara's bedroom for a little while, calling Carter to join them after a few minutes. When the three returned Anne's cane was gone and Mara had a hair ribbon around her eyes as well. Carter led the girls with fits of giggles around the apartment.

The night went on well past midnight. The teens never re-emerged from the corner room and the preteens fell asleep together in Mara's oversized bed, even Anne, which shocked Kane and Gabby. Even on the voyage over, she'd only sleep if given a warm drink and a story. Mara and Carter must have worn her out.

Tucker and Caitlyn were first to turn in. Baby Lina began wailing for her mother and, once she was tended, Caitlyn needed to be tended herself. Jin, who had spent her evening talking to Russ, went shortly after, as though she'd been waiting for someone to turn in so she wouldn't draw attention to herself when she followed suit. Liam let it go. Jin was old enough to make her own decisions, and if she were indeed pursuing Reese she was clever enough to know that that could potentially entail. He didn't need to sit her down and explain as he had when Mason became serious with Scout.

Kane went to check on the preteens. Halfway coming back down the stairs, he paused. He stood frozen, his hand firmly against his back. His face twisted with pain though he didn't cry out. Liam saw what happened and moved to help before Gabby could catch wind of it. After all, she was probably why he was being silent about the pain.

Talia, however, had no such sympathy.

"Kane!' she hissed as she ran up to him. Russ came with her.

"I'm fine," Kane insisted, though he clearly was not. That's when Gabby got involved. She'd left her cane behind in their room, and her memory of the room's layout wasn't exactly fresh. Liam sighed and took her outstretched hand, letting her find his arm. He led her up to Kane, where Talia and Russ had managed to get him to sit down.

"Old age, huh?" Liam teased while Gabby knelt next to him. Kane glared at him, a glare that lasted only until Gabby found the sore spot on his back and applied pressure. He hissed with pain, jolting up. Of course, the movement only made it worse.

"Still going to fight me on wearing the brace?" Gabby asked.

"No," Kane muttered.

"Can you walk?" she asked seriously.

"I think so," Kane replied. He took Russ and Gabby's shoulders and somehow managed to get himself up. Gabby held his arm, taking two steps down before the pain came back. He missed a step and leaned forward.

"Kane!" Gabby gasped as his arm went out of her reach.

"I have him, Mum," Russ told her. Liam often forgot how grown Russ was.

"It seems like we'll be turning in for the night as well," Gabby said once they were at the bottom of the steps. She found Kane again, gently rubbing his back as she took his weight from Russ. "Russ?"

Gabby stretched out her hand. Russ took it. "Yes, Mum?"

"Are you staying here tonight?"

"Uh…"

"Yes, you are," Mason said as he and Scout joined them. "We took a poll and decided you get to be the one to make sure Holt, Hazen, and Robin arrive home safely."

"What?"

"We support that," Kane told his oldest, still using his shoulder for balance. Age may bring wisdom, but it was not kind. "If Anne gets upset, bring her to us. Okay, son?"

Russ nodded. He took Anne's happiness and safety more seriously than he did Robin's. Holt did too. "I will."

With that, Kane and Gabby went back to their own room. Liam shook his head. Age hadn't exactly been kind to him either, but there was no crippling pain lasting from some long ago injury. He definitely pitied that in Kane and Tucker on that front.

"We're going to turn in too," Talia said as she came to Liam's side. "Good night Mason, night Scout."

Everyone said their goodbyes and went to their rooms, except for Russ who collected his cloak and went to find the teens. Liam and Talia slid into bed quietly. Liam held her against his side.

"Baby Lina," Talia whispered. Tucker and Caitlyn had announced a pregnancy, but the baby came early and since the Araluens were already en route anyway they'd opted to wait until the family arrived to tell them about the birth. According to Scout, Caitlyn had wanted to name a daughter after their mother since she carried Carter. "She looks so much like her, even this young."

"She takes after her," Liam agreed. He swallowed hard. He loved Talia. She made him happy in a different way than Lina ever did. Not in a better way, just different. Without Talia he wouldn't have Jin in his life, whom he adored equally to his natural daughters. He became like a grandfather to Russ, Holt, Robin, and Anne as Kane and Gabby slowly opened their lives to Talia. He no longer wished to have Lina back, as he knew his life would be starkly different if she were still there. But that didn't stop him from missing her.

"I miss her too," Talia whispered. Silently, Liam hugged her a little tighter. Talia had never replaced Lina in his life. She'd only added to it. Their relationship had indeed been a different one. Liam, for the first time, had other men congratulate him on a beautiful wife without him knowing they were also impressed by a title or pitiful toward a lame foot. Talia couldn't cook as well as Lina, not that Lina was ever known for her cooking other than over a campfire, but she seemed to understand Scout and Caitlyn as adults in a way Liam felt he missed. She knew what it was like to feel loss from a woman's point of view. She managed to step in and guide his first daughters maternally when they needed it without insulting Lina's memory.

Liam kissed Talia. As much as she'd done for him, he did his best to do more for her. She'd selflessly given everything to protect others. Most saw her as little more than a beautiful face who could handle a knife. She'd had Kane taken from her, and then kept her distance out of his best interests. Then she gave up Russ to go after a vile man. She'd put up with two years of judgment from everyone around her, but once she reached her goal those same people found peace. He tried to ensure she didn't have to sacrifice so much of herself anymore. Raising Jin opened a side to her he hadn't seen in all his years knowing her. He felt that, for the first time, he saw her the way Lina had since they were all teenagers doing the Academy's bidding. Lina had always put more faith in her than the others. Now, Liam did too.

Liam noticed Talia was crying. She was good at doing so quietly. She didn't like causing a fuss. He held her a little tighter and kissed her again. "What is it?" he whispered.

"It should be Lina here," she replied.

Liam faced her and traced the side of her face. "I miss her too," he repeated back to her. "But, Talia, I'm glad I have you."


	112. Last Theme: William and Anamaria Altman

**A/N: Back to Nihon-Ja...**

 **Disclaimer I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **Last Theme: William and Anamaria Altman**

William and Anamaria rode side-by-side towards the summer palace. They could see Empress Sun's colorful kimono long before they actually saw her. Eighteen year old Reese rode with them. This would be his first taste of international diplomacy outside of Hibernia and Toscana. He had yet to show any real interest in his crown, which was concerning. They'd shipped him off to the Academy in Hibernia for a couple of years, hoping he'd find some direction as a leader there. He hadn't. All he was interested in was travel. They hoped this trip would satisfy that thirst. Just in case, they were already in talks with Gabby's younger sister Lucy to allow him to shadow her for six months as she managed her the trade routes of her company. They'd enlisted Jin as their translator for this venture. Liam and Talia's adopted daughter was now grown, and her interest in politics sparked. She was learning she could use her grasp of linguistics as a career. William and Anamaria had been happy to give her a boost in such a profession. In addition to the common tongue and Nihon-Jan, Liam and Talia taught her Toscana, Gallic, and Arabic. During the extensive voyage Anamaria began teaching her a bit of Iberion. Jin picked it up fast and could hold simple conversations by the time they stepped onto soil.

When they reached the top of the steps, the Araluens bowed deeply at the waist to Sun. Sun bowed as well. She kept her hands folded in front of her as though she were holding invisible flowers.

"Welcome to east," she told them in the common tongue. She smiled at Jin. " _Kon'nichiha, Jin-chan. Okaerinasai._ "

Jin bowed her head. " _Watashinoie wa watashi no kazoku to isshodesu,_ " she told Sun in a respectful tone. William and Anamaria glanced between the two, unable to follow what they were saying.

" _Watashi wa anata ga kazoku no yo ni watashi o oboete negate imasu_ ," Sun replied.

" _Wareware wa, subete no kazoku to shite anata o oboete imasu. Watashitachi no yujo wa nagai jikan ga tsudzukimashita_ ," Reese said.

Mouths dropped. William and Anamaria turned to stare at their son. Jin stared for a moment, but averted her eyes. She'd been taught too early it was rude to stare. Sun, being royal, had no such standard to be held to and studied him carefully.

" _Watashitachi no gengo o hanasu saigo no seiyo wa totemo ryucho Amarante_ ," Sun said.

"Amarante?" William repeated, catching just one word in the conversation. He looked to Anamaria. "Lina?"

Reese had heard of Lina before. She'd died before he met her, but he'd definitely heard of her. His parents talked about her a lot, as did his grandparents and everyone in Araluen. She'd made her grand entrance to Araluen by kidnapping his grandmother while she carried his father and Aunt Rosalina. She was epically redeemed when Grandmother Cassandra revealed she'd kidnapped her to protect her, and then continued protecting her by having the living hell ceremoniously beaten out of her rather than give up Araluen's heirs. Just ten more minutes of beating would have done her in when rescue finally arrived. She'd been so weak she couldn't hold onto consciousness longer than a few minutes at a time for days on end.

She'd then gone on to turn her back (almost) fully on Hibernia to build the Charmed Battalion in Araluen. The standards were set high from the beginning. She poured her life into the Battalion, which was still going strong despite a hiccup of traitors that were quickly exterminated once ousted. Battalion ladies worked alongside Rangers, serving as a sort of cross between Ranger and Courier. Their numbers hovered around fifty-five to sixty at any given time, much like the Rangers. Unlike Rangers, all were trained at the same school in Redmont. Girls had to travel there if they wanted to become Battalion ladies at fifteen, though if a girl showed enough promise they'd accepted students as young as thirteen. Students so young had to prove they had nowhere else to go and possessed an exceptional level of maturity for such consideration.

Beyond that, Lina exposed many traitors, squashed many invaders, and represented Araluen magnificently when her work took her abroad. She'd been Scout and Caitlyn's mother, two women Reese considered his cousins. He couldn't imagine Liam married to anyone but Talia, but at the Academy Jeddrick showed him Nerilina O'Carrick's name on the leaderboards so she must have existed.

"How proud you must be for your son to speak my language so well," Sun told them. "Such honor. My maid show you to you room. You rest for dinner."

They all bowed again. The family walked to what would be their rooms for the visit. The rice paper walls gave little in terms of privacy. A light would cast shadows for all to see. The mats on the floor that would serve as beds had been made up nicely. In William and Anamaria's room, Sun left generous gifts of sake with a sake set, inkwells, quills, fine paper, tea with a tea set, and robes. For Anamaria specifically she left a jade comb decorated with a silk lotus and a fan embroidered to show salmon jumping from a stream. There were robes in Reese's room as well, along with tea and a full tea set he had no idea how often he'd use. He also received a Senshi-style helmet and a puzzle box. He'd seen Russ, Holt, and Robin keep similar boxes when he visited their home. Liam and Talia had brought several back from Nihon-Ja they liked to dole out as gifts to children. He'd have to work out the puzzle to lock and unlock it later.

Jin was staying down the hall from them. Reese reminded himself that she'd lived here before. He'd only ever seen her in western clothing, though she often kept her hair in Nihon-Jan styles and carried tessens for protection. A couple of times she'd painted her face Nihon-Jan style, but overall he knew her as a western girl. She'd spent more time in Hibernia than Araluen after her parents opted to maintain two homes, and he hadn't truly gotten to spend time with her before this voyage. She'd been so eager to learn Iberion from Anamaria, she never spoke her native tongue. He hadn't thought to tell anyone he'd become fairly fluent in Nihon-Jan. He'd thought about it, but no one really gave him the chance. He'd learned at the Academy. Professor Caitlyn had been more than eager to help him practice. He didn't feel competent enough negotiating the new treaty, but he could hold his own at banquets and balls.

And, as it turned out, royal greetings.

In no time his parents were in his room.

"You speak Nihon-Jan?" William gasped. "Since when?"

"I learned at the Academy," Reese explained. "It was a class I took, and then when I wanted to practice Professor Caitlyn…"

"Caitlyn?" William cut him off. "Caitlyn taught you another language and didn't tell us?"

"William, _mi amor_ ," Anamaria told her husband, using her own language to endear him. She lay her hand on his arm. "The lessons we give him when he young must have stuck a little for him to have interest when he go to Caitlyn. Our son please the empress. This is good."

"What did you say, anyway?" William asked curiously.

"She welcomed Jin home," Reese explained. "Jin told her home is where her parents are, or something like that. I told them we've had strong relations for a long time, and we're all like family now. I mean, didn't some emperor from here give Grandpa his sword a long time ago?"

"Emperor Shigeru," William answered. "Yes, he did. Shigeru was Sun's grandfather."

"Well, then Sun told me I was good at speaking their language."

His parents had left his sliding door open. Jin appeared in the doorway. She'd changed into a kimono, no doubt gifted to her by Empress Sun. "The best westerner since Mother Amarante," she added.

 _Great_ , Reese thought. _Everyone knows Lina but me_.

They had dinner, during which the Araluens gave Sun gifts. Anamaria had brought her coffee, a western-style dress, Courier boots, and a jeweled necklace. Reese felt awkward sitting with his legs tucked beneath him. He gave up and sat cross-legged once he noticed his father had done the same. His mother sat awkwardly with her legs beside her, leaning on one arm for balance. Jin and Sun, however, managed to stay on their knees without discomfort.

The meal was…odd. Reese tried not to think about what he was eating. So long as he didn't question the origin of the new tastes, it wasn't that bad. Sake was served, which made things slightly more bearable. Reese took to glancing to Jin for etiquette cues. She noticed, and mercifully exaggerated each step of the dinner. Halfway through the meal, William clarified Jin's role as their official translator, explaining Reese's fluency ended at casual conversation. Sun accepted this, though she still commended Reese on his skill. Perhaps, she teased, the next Araluen queen would come from Nihon-Ja.

At first, Reese scoffed at the comment. He didn't truly know any Nihon-Jan girls. Besides, all the girls he fancied were back in Araluen. He preferred blonde hair and sassy attitudes…though that description it most of his female cousins, Aunt Rosalina, and Grandmother Cassandra. Besides, shouldn't the future king of Araluen, no matter how reluctant he may be to take the crown, marry an Araluen?

That was when, for the first time, Reese realized the biological heirs had all married foreigners. His own father had gone first, choosing a princess from Iberion too far down the line to have realistic chances of being queen in her home country. Aunt Rosalina was next, choosing a Skandian ambassador. Then came Uncle Ace. Aunt Kelly's Hibernian accent had faded over the years, but she was still Hibernian. A princess, an ambassador, and a lady-in-waiting. All were appropriate choices for those that chose them. The Redmont orphan…perhaps not so much. But, Grandpa Horace _had_ become a knight in his own right before marrying his grandmother.

He couldn't marry a Nihon-Jan girl. She'd be too exotic for Araluen.

Sun gave them a tour of the summer palace next. She apologized, explaining her father Koru had taken a bad fall from his horse earlier that month and wasn't up to greeting them. They viewed a garden full of rocks raked into patterns, something Reese didn't understand. They saw a waterfall, geisha dancers, Senshi warriors-in-training, and children splashing in a koi pond.

At the end of the day, Sun invited William and Anamaria for tea and dessert. She waved Reese and Jin away, telling them the invitation as extended to friends rather than visiting leaders. William and Anamaria dismissed the two. Reese realized he had no idea how to get back to his room. Jin giggled behind her hand and volunteered to lead him back.

"So, this is where you grew up?" he asked as they walked. Jin smiled, answering in her native language.

"I was at a home for girls before Father Yudai and Mother Kawa adopted me," she explained. "The home-mothers told me my family wanted just sons, so as a girl I was rejected at birth to be an orphan. I was almost ten when they brought me to their family. I have always been thankful to them."

Reese nodded. He'd known Jin was adopted. There was no hiding that aspect of her, with her sleek black hair and slanted eyes. He hadn't known her birth family rejected her. Russ had been given up by Talia, the woman who adopted Jin, because she couldn't handle being a single parent. She'd ensured he went directly to a good family. Elizabet lost her family tragically, spending a short amount of time in an orphanage before being adopted by royals.

But Jin was different. Like Reese, she'd been without parents since birth. Not real parents, anyway. Only she had to endure almost ten full years in a hopeless place before Liam and Talia took her in.

"What would have happened if they didn't adopt you?" Reese asked with sincere curiosity.

"Is common, girls marry young here. Empress Sun is very brave to not marry yet. Maybe three years more and I would be given to a husband. If not, maybe the geishas would have taken me. I don't know. I'm glad I didn't have to find out."

Reese gulped hard. His adoption pinned him into a certain lifestyle, but not near what Jin had been at risk for. Finally, an appreciation for his crown grew inside him. Jin changed the subject.

"Do you know about the hot baths here?" she asked.

"The what?" Reese asked.

"Below us are hot springs. They feed into bath houses," she explained. "Come, I'll show you."

She led him to a door with a sign scribbled with slanted lines he couldn't read. She pointed to a door to the side.

"You go in there to change. I go through there, and we meet on the other side."

"Jin, I don't…"

It was too late. She was already through the curtain on her side. Reese sighed and went through the other. A few men of all ages scattered around. An attendant bowed to him deeply and spoke to him in rapid Nihon-Jan. Reese faltered, unable to keep up right away.

"Uh," he trailed unsurely "I…put these on?"

The man shoved a robe at him. Reese changed, hoping he was doing the right thing. He followed the attendant outside. There was a large pool before him. Steam came off the surface as though the water were magic of some kind. Men and women were planted around, some sitting on benches beneath the water while others rinsed off in a waterfall. He spotted Jin in the middle. She hadn't seen him yet, though others were starting to stare. Her head disappeared under the surface.

"Jin!" he shouted. He splashed into the pool, running for her. Several laughed at him. He paused, unsure what he did wrong. Jin's head came back up. He walked directly to her, grabbing her arm.

"Hello, Reese," she said in the common tongue. She pulled back her now slick hair and squeezed a bit of water from the tips. She let it loose again, letting it float on top of the surface like silk.

"You went under," he whispered frantically. "You…I thought you were drowning…"

Jin laughed. "Reese, where are my feet?"

Reese looked down. She was standing. His cheeks burned red. He wanted to disappear. Jin only giggled.

"Thank you for your concern, Prince Charming," she teased.

"I thought Nihon-Jan girls were meant to be reserved?" he told her. Being teased never sit well with him.

"Nihon-Jan girls, yes. I am Nihon-Jan, Hibernian, and Araluen."

Reese smiled. She had a point. "You claim all of them?" he asked.

Jin shrugged. "I may as well. All feel like home."

"You don't feel like one is homier than the others?"

"No. Either all are my home or none are my home."

Reese couldn't help his smile growing wider. Oh what he'd do for such luxury as multiple homes. His grandparents had a castle in Nihon-Ja, but they never visited it. Part of him liked to daydream about moving there and ruling the surrounding city as a baron or something. He knew he'd never be so lucky.

Reese blushed again when he realized his robe, now wet, stuck to every inch of his skin. He blushed harder when he realized Jin's did the same. He had to admit, though. The water felt good. It helped get his mind off his responsibilities as prince. If he was being honest, Jin helped with that too. She wasn't much older than him, he realized. He'd grown up viewing her as this mysterious older girl out of his reach, but in reality there were less years between the two of them than Professor Caitlyn and Professor Tucker. Not much less, but still less.

Far above the public bath, Sun, William, and Anamaria sipped tea.

"Is that Reese?" Sun asked as she peered down at the pool. William and Anamaria looked over the ledge. It was hard to tell when everyone wore matching robes so far away, but Reese's dirty blonde hair was easy to make out. As was his skin, which looked strikingly pale against the sea of Nihon-Ja citizens. Both parents dropped their jaws.

"What the hell is he doing?" William demanded, mostly to himself, as he leaned over the ledge.

"That is the public bath," Sun explained. "It is warm and my people go to relax after long day. Do not worry. They have robes to wear. He must have discovered the lure of it."

"Only if someone led him," Anamaria added.

"Is he talking to a girl?" William asked.

"Jin," Anamaria sighed.

William shrugged, taking another sip of tea. "She's, what, five years older than him? I say well done, son."

Anamaria jabbed him sharply. "We no want him and her be like Ace and Kelly!" Anamaria said sharply. William turned to Sun.

"Apologies, Empress. It seems I must go intervene on my son's behalf before his mother kills him."

Sun hid her smile with her hand. "I understand, Your Majesty." She looked to Anamaria once William was gone. "I know Jin when she child. Ranger Yudai and Lady Kawa raise her good. She not hurt your son."

Anamaria groaned. "I'm not ready to share him with another woman."


	113. Last Theme: Sean and Kineta O'Carrick

**A/N: And finally, it comes to an end.**

 **I will be more than happy to reply to reviews via PM. Please be sure you are signed in when you review so that this can happen!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **Last Theme: Sean and Kineta O'Carrick**

Kineta hugged herself as she stared out over the trees. Mason and Scout ascended to the throne, and Sean and Kineta whisked Elizabet and Gabe to Dun Kilty. They'd wanted to give Mason and Scout space to settle into their new roles as leaders of Hibernia. Many visitors from allied countries came for the coronation. They'd been handing the responsibilities of Hibernia over to the younger couple little by little since their wedding. By the time coronation came around, Sean and Kineta were really just figureheads. They gladly handed off their crowns.

Back in Roscrea, changes were taking place. Mason and Scout were being moved into the set of room Sean and Kineta once occupied while their things were moved into a different set of rooms. The apartment meant for the king and queen was in proximity to the court, tucked in its own wing, and outfitted with plenty of private paths in case the need to get elsewhere, or even out of, the castle arose.

Sean and Kineta would gladly take up residence in an apartment away from the hustle and bustle of court. Elizabet and Gabe had already been given their own rooms away from their parents. Mason and Scout were still raising Hazen and Mara. They had plenty of space in their rooms before, but these would be safer in case of attack. And they could house staff if they desired. Since Scout's Captain of her guard married her lady-in-waiting, it could prove beneficial to both families.

But until then, Sean and Kineta were spending time with their children in Dun Kilty, where Sean grew up. Kineta knew her days with just Elizabet and Gabe together were numbered. If Elizabet's relationship with the young man from Claymound continued progressing, she'd be married within the next few years. As for Gabe, he would be traveling to the Academy to begin a two year study program soon. He'd truly latched on to Tucker and Caitlyn's way of life.

"Shall I call you Lady Kineta now?" Sean asked as he came behind her. She smiled warmly as his arms circled around her. "Or do you prefer Captain?"

"What happened to Beautiful Kineta?" she teased. He chuckled, brushing his lips across her collarbone. "Mason and Scout are going to be great."

"I agree. We'll need to find something to keep busy now. No more secretaries interrupting us at all hours. No more urgent battles to ride off to."

"Well, those things still happen. They just won't happen for us anymore."

"They're going to make us proud," Sean whispered. "I'm sure of it."

Kineta smiled. "Me too."

For a girl who saw her title as a reluctant apprenticeship, Scout certainly settled into life as a royal well. She turned out to be a natural at all being a crown heir entailed, and Mason made her a good match. Both had assimilated into Hibernian culture so well almost everyone forgot neither was actually born in Hibernia.

"I've got a surprise for you," Sean whispered. Kineta looked back to him with a sly grin.

"What?"

"We aren't going back to Roscrea."

Kineta's grin faded to a frown. "What do you mean?"

"Gabe will go to the Academy from here, and Elizabet will go to Claymound to visit that boy of hers. You and I, we're going to do something special."

Kineta wasn't sure how to read his tone. It'd been a long time since he tried to surprise her. The demands of their titles and children had been too much for such things. "Should I be worried?"

Sean laughed. "We're going to take a tour of the kingdom."

Kineta raised an eyebrow. "We're what?"

He kissed her again, tightening his grip so more. "Tour of the kingdom," he repeated. "And then after that we're going to go to Toscana for some time together."

Kineta shook her head. "Mason and Scout…"

"Are perfectly capable of handling whatever comes their way. They have the crowns now, Kineta. They were ready for them. You and I are going to spend the next several months making up lost time."

Kineta grinned. "That sounds amazing, Lord Sean."

Sean laughed. "I was hoping you'd say that, Beautiful Kineta."


End file.
